The Dragonborn and the Dragon Riders
by Kenraali
Summary: The Dragonborn disappears from Nirn. A man appears on Berk under mysterious circumstances. Incorporates some book characters, places and elements. AU. Includes Elder Scrolls lore and possible mythology. Rated T for occasional language and violence. I do not own Elder Scrolls or How To Train Your Dragon. [STORY BASICALLY DEAD UNTIL...WELL. IT IS NO LONGER DEAD.]
1. Prologue

A quick summary of this story: This story is focused on adventure, fantasy and action. Very minor to minor romance. Can contain heavy amounts of lore from the Elder Scrolls series.

This is also my first story, so expect general stupidity.

Read and _constructively_ review. I aim to make my writing better for the future chapters. No unnecessary flame. Flame if you must, but it should be at the very least constructive.

(This chapter has been completly rewritten. Now includes the Berkian side of things. Style of writing may be inconsistent at times due to me rewriting some stuff from time to time.)

Let's get on with the show.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Last Seed, Fourth Era year 201. Bruma, Cyrodiil._

It was time.

Mikael, a Nord from the city of Bruma, finally is going to see his ancestral homeland.

Skyrim. While most people outside Skyrim get images of a frozen wasteland with nothing but mud, Nords around Skyrim remember and know Skyrim as a place of proving. To know Skyrim, is to know it's people. The Nords are a tall and sturdy race, who have becomen the strongest warriors Tamriel has ever seen, thanks to their very homeland which melded it's people due to the need for survival. They are a true race of conquerors.

Thanks to a lot of persuading, patience and pleading, Mikael finally convinced his mother and father to allow him to leave town to visit his ancestral homeland. Both of his parents have done the same thing some time ago but that was before they had Mikael. One of the many arguments Mikael had was the fact that his family has a certain blood line of heroes. Champion of Cyrodiil, for one was his great-great-great and so forth father.

But before he was allowed to leave, he had to get some armor and a basic weapon as a means to defend himself. After all, his parents knew of the dangers of Skyrim. Cyrodiil's wildlife is tame compared to Skyrim, with only the occasional wolf roaming near the wilderness of Jerall Mountains. In Skyrim sabre cats, bears, ice wraiths and frostbite spiders roam the wilderness all the way from warm holds of Haafingar and Falkreath to the frozen tundra of Winterhold and the Pale.

Mikael knew how to fight, thanks to his mother who worked in the Fighter's Guild chapter of Bruma as a Defender. Even when Mikael was decently skilled with a blade, his father was overprotective. Working as an apprentice to his father at his forge also gave him decent amount of physical endurance, sometimes working the whole day fixing weapons and armour.

With courage and determination, Mikael finally stepped outside the gates of Bruma. Not that stepping outside the gates was a big step, he hunted occasionally with his mother in the wilds of Jerall Mountains and the Colovian Highlands. He had very basic skills as a hunter and an archer, but he did not care enough of those skills to hone them.

Mikael however did not completly plan his trip to the north. He could take the road to east towards Cheydinhal and then go north, and thus enter Skyrim through the Rift hold. It would be relatively safe to travel but would take a day or two more.

The second option was to go through Pale Pass. The Champion of Cyrodiil discovered the ancient fortress of Sancre Tor and recovered the Draconian Madstone deep within the ruin two hundred years ago. The so called Serpent's Trail however by the time of the Oblivion Crisis was filled with ogres, but these days the numbers of the ogres have been dwindling down thanks to the Champion, and the influx of travellers between Cyrodiil and Skyrim.

Reportedly the traffic between the two Imperial provinces have been dying down for the past thirty years. Firstly the Great War and its peace treaty, the White-Gold Corcordat created tension between the Nords of Skyrim and the Imperials of Cyrodiil. Secondly, heavy avalanches all but closed the Pass, but still allowing adventurers and other brave people to go through.

However thirdly the Imperial Legion just recently closed all the borders of Skyrim, preventing any Nords arriving to their homeland to assist in the concurring rebellion.

Mikael arrived at the Serpent's Trail. The door to the Trail was very remote, to the north from Bruma's eastern gate. Mikael only knew the basic directions to the trail from the Champion of Cyrodiil's memoirs, so he followed the road to north-east, passing the ruins of the Great Gate from the Oblivion Crisis. He followed the trail north until he arrived at Dragonclaw Rock, a rock formation in the form of a claw. From there he was supposed to head west until he would come upon the Sentinel. He did, and saw the Akaviri statue of a man holding a sword.

From there, all he needed to do was to head north. And he did, and saw the door to Serpent's Trail. It was very decorative, as it was for much of the Akaviri artifacts and buildings. He entered and lit up a torch to illuminate his way through the ancient trail of the Akaviri. Luckily for Mikael, he did not encounter any ogres inside the Trail. He would've not been equipped to deal with ogres properly, after all. A sword and light armor wouldn't do any good against a eight to nine feet tall monster, a mage or a skilled archer would be better against them.

After walking in the dark Trail for an hour or two he arrived in the Pale Pass. Pale Pass was mostly untouched by civilization for the past several centuries, leaving the wilderness relatively unscathed. Mikael walked across the Pale Pass, going past Fort Pale Pass where the Draconian Madstone resided two centuries ago. Not too far past the fortress was another cave trail, leading towards Skyrim.

Once he exit the cave and walked past a gate signaling that he has arrived in Skyrim, his breath was taken away. The Throat of the World right in front of him in all it's glory. Magnificent, and tall as many travellers visiting Bruma had said. The place where Kyne - or Kynareth to the Imperials - herself breathed life on Skyrim, according to a Nordic legend.

He followed the road down the hill where the gate to Pale Pass stood. According to his map, from where he was he could follow the road to north, then to west, north and then east, and then to north again until he saw the town of Helgen. There was an Imperial fort nearby as well, called Fort Neugard. Since he was in Skyrim and all he wanted to do was to see it all, he should head to Helgen first, and then plan to visit all holds and their capitals.

However, once Mikael turned to west he spotted an Imperial patrol.

'Odd to have a patrol this close to the border', thought Mikael.

He did not expect the patrol to spur into action once they saw him.

"Hold it right there!" one of the legionnaires shouted.

Mikael didn't do anything wrong, or so he thought. Skyrim is an Imperial province, and so is Cyrodiil. Why would travel between provinces be banned or restricted?

He turned around and chose to lose the Imperial patrol in the woods. Luckily for him, he was wearing lighter armor while the Legionnaires wore heavy steel armour. While Imperial legionnaires were professionally trained troops, the amount of weight they carried was simply higher than his.

He ran and ran past trees and run down a steep cliff until he was sure he was not being followed. He stopped by a cliff and noticed there was Fort Neugard right in front of him. After being almost captured by an Imperial Patrol, he decided not to go near the fort. He could hear the distant noices of metal clanking against metal, signaling that the fort was occupied.

He decided to go right, seeing there was a lake. He could probably sneak past the fort if he stuck the the left side of the lake. Remembering it was almost winter, he decided against swimming in the water. It could be frigid, and getting wet in this climate could prove deadly even for a son of Skyrim.

And so he did climbed the rocks near the lake and got past the late. Once he rounded around the fort there was a small opening. Perhaps a weak point for invaders. He peeked and saw some people inside the fort, but they weren't legionnaires. They were just marauders, bandits. Deciding to leave the bandits alone he continued along the makeshift wooden wall and a guard tower and saw the road again. He went down the road, leaving the fortress of bandits alone.

He continued alongside the road until he saw the gate and walls of Helgen come to view. Because of his recent encounter with the Imperials he chose not to enter the town. Maybe the patrol of legionnaires were already in there, putting up posters to look for him. As that thought entered Mikael he silently cursed himself. Not one hour inside Skyrim and he might be an outlaw already.

He continued the road to east, and heard the familiar clanking of metal yet again. He crouched down and hid behind a tree. There was a man posted behind some rocks, trying to keep himself warm. He wore some sort of leather armor, chainmail under it and with a blue sash over it. He looked like a mercenary, or a soldier. Bandits usually wore leather and fur. Deciding that these people might be worth talking to without getting into trouble, he approached the camp.

The soldier on watch was still trying to keep himself warm, holding his arms around his body. Once he lifted his gaze from the ground to in front of him, he saw Mikael approaching.

"Halt! What business you have here, brother Nord?" the soldier asked, holding an arm signaling Mikael to stop.

"I am a traveller from Cyrodiil. You don't look like bandits nor legionnaires. Who are you people?" Mikael asked

"Were the Stormcloaks, and this is our camp in Falkreath. You do not know about our cause, our fight for freedom?" the soldier said.

"No. I was almost caught by a legionnaire patrol when I got through Pale Pass to Skyrim. What's going on?" Mikael asked. He had truly no idea what was going on in Skyrim as any people in Bruma would.

The soldier looked at him for a moment, glanced behind him and saw his commander standing behind him. "I'll take it from here. You there, traveller. Come with me, and I'll tell you all about the recent affairs." the commander said.

Mikael obliged, albeit hesitantly. He followed the commander and walked past several tents. They were soldiers like legionnaires. No bandit group would have this kind of discipline with a clear commander or a watchman.

Once they both were inside the biggest tent, obviously the commander's tent, he waved the watchman back to his post.

"Formal introductions...I am Thorygg Sun-Killer. I am the commanding officer of the Falkreath Stormcloak camp. You are...?" the officer spoke and offered a hand to Mikael. Mikael shook his hand.

"I am Mikael, from Bruma, Cyrodiil. The soldier on post said something about fighting for freedom." Mikael asked.

"That's right. We are the Stormcloaks. I guess people in Cyrodiil have no idea of our struggle?" Thorygg huffed.

"No sir."

"You're not one of my soldiers, so you can call me Thorygg."

"Alright, Thorygg. So...what's going on?" Mikael asked.

"Oh yes, the current affairs of Skyrim. About less than thirty years ago, Ulfric Stormcloak liberated the city of Markarth from the natives of the Reach. In exchange for his help, the Jarl of Markarth had to allow the free worship of Talos. He agreed, but the bloody elves sniffed them. The Thalmor demanded the arrest of Ulfric, as it was against the White-Gold Concordat. The Legion arrested Ulfric to avoid a second Great War. This is known as the Markarth Incident." Thorygg grabbed a bottle of mead from an end table and started to drink it.

Thorygg finished his swig. "Ulfric got released, took his place as Jarl of Windhelm after his father died. High King Istlod died, so his son was formally named High King by the Moot. Ulfric demanded indepedence from the Empire during the Moot, but the snowbacks didn't aknowledge it. Later on Ulfric went to Solitude and challenged Torygg under Ancient Nord traditions. Knowing he couldnt refuse his challenge, Torygg accepted. The Imperials think Ulfric murdered Torygg, but we know the truth. Ulfric used the mightly Voice to knock Torygg down, and he finished the weak High King with his sword. He managed to flee the city and back to Windhelm, where Ulfric called for all sons of daughters of Skyrim to join him in his rebellion." Thorygg talked.

"Whoa...that's kind of awful. Personally I'd like not to see any kinsman go against other kinsmen..." Mikael said woefully.

"A shame, really. If only all sons and daughters of Skyrim joined with Ulfric, our rebellion would be short as we would oust the weak Empire out of Skyrim with ease." Throygg lamented.

"Allright, thank you for informing me of the current affairs. Right now though, I am only here to see Skyrim as my ancestral homeland. Even when I was raised in Bruma, I felt like it was my duty to see my true homeland at least once." Mikael said.

"Fair enough. You seem like a true son of Skyrim. If you wish to join us and fight for freedom, talk to Ulfric himself in Windhelm. If the Imperials are after you, remember that the Rift, Eastmarch, Winterhold and the Pale are under Stormcloak control. You should be safe in those holds." Thorygg said, pointing to Windhelm on a map that was on a table and then to the other holds.

"I'll think about it. For now, take care and may Talos be with you." Mikael said and left the tent with a wave.

"May Talos be with you too." Thorygg said.

Mikael left the camp and headed east. According to his map and Thorygg's advice, going to west wouldn't do any good. So he decided to head to Ivarstead. It was situated right on the base of the Throat of the World and in the western side of the Rift hold.

He walked through a mountain pass, passing by a cave and some hunters. A small blizzard had picked up but that didn't stop Mikael from walking forward. After all, he was a Nord. Cold, frost and frostbite were his element. He even passed by another traveller, an Imperial by the looks of it. He was trying to fight the blizzard as best as he could, but he wasn't a Nord. His ancestors hailed from the warm climates Cyrodiil, from open countrysides of West Weald to the Nibenay Basin.

He arrived at Ivarstead when sun was about to set, a perfect timing for him to go to an inn and rent a room. He walked through the village until he saw a sign for a tavern. "Vilemyr Inn", as it was called. Mikael stepped inside and welcomed the warm interiors of the inn.

"Hello there traveller. What can I get you?" the innkeeper called out behind the counter.

"How much for a room and a bottle of mead?" Mikael asked.

"10 septims for one night and 10 septims for a regular bottle. I got Honningbrew and Black-Briar as well, for 20 septims and 30 septims each." the innkeeper said.

"I'll take a bottle of this Honningbrew and one room then, please." Mikael said, handing 30 septims to the innkeeper. The innkeeper ducked behind the counter and handed a bottle to Mikael.

"Your room is over there. Let me know if you need anything else." the innkeeper said, pointing to the room to Mikael's right.

Deciding it was too early to sleep, Mikael took a gulp of mead then turning to the innkeeper. "Nothing else for now." He turned to see a woman play a lute quietly in the opposite side of the inn, playing a soft tune. He approached her and sat down on a bench near her.

"Hello there bard, can I make a request?" Mikael said. The bard stopped playing and turned to Mikael.

"Sure, what can I play for you?" the bard asked.

"Thing is, I'm from Cyrodiil. What are the popular tunes around here?"

"Well, there is The Age of Oppression which is a song for the Stormcloaks, popular here. Then there is The Age of Aggression, which isn't so popular here. You can guess why. Then...there is the legend, The Dragonborn Comes." the bard explained.

"Could you play The Dragonborn Comes?" Mikael asked.

"Ysmir's blessing on you." the bard picked up her lute again, then started to sing and play.

" _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comnes._

 _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

 _Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes._

 _It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

 _You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come._ " the bard sang. Mikael listened deeply to the song, absorbing the tale of the Dragonborn. Once the bard stopped playing, Mikael and some other people in the inn clapped for the good song.

"Must be some hero." Mikael remarked.

"Talos himself was Dragonborn. And so was Ysmir. We'll never know when the next Dragonborn arrives, as the last one to walk on Tamriel was the latest Septim...don't remember what was his name." the bard said, trying to remember the first name.

"Martin. Martin Septim was his name." Mikael answered.

"That's right, now I remember." the bard exclaimed.

"I thank you for the song, it was brilliant. Here's some gold, you earned it." Mikael handed some septims to the bard who nodded. Mikael decided now would be a good time to sleep, so he walked in his room and laid down on the bed.

'Dragonborn...must be pretty cool to be one. Wonder what powers a Dragonborn could wield?' Mikael thought before falling asleep.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael woke up early the next morning, bought some food and filled his canteen with some fresh water in the river flowing next to Ivarstead as he left the small village. He walked the path leading out of the village, following the river. As he turned around a small cliff he ran into a small troll lair. Good thing Mikael knew a basis Destruction spell of fire that kept the troll at bay, but decided not to wrestle against a troll, so he ran.

He followed the river until he walked to a cliff where the river was now a waterfall. Skyrim was more beautiful than most non-Nords around Skyrim believed it to be, as he saw the vast valley of Eastmarch come to view as he walked closer to the steep cliffs leading towards Windhelm.

He trekked the spiraling path down the cliffs until he was at the base of the valley. In front of him was a bridge and behind it was a fortress. Probably guarded by Stormcloaks or bandits. However, he saw some familiar people walking towards him across the bridge.

More Stormcloaks.

Among them was an older man, wearing black fur clothing that would be fit for a Jarl. Was he the Ulfric Stormcloak, or some other Jarl who sided with him?

His suspicions were confirmed true, as suddenly Imperials jumped from under the bridge, blocking both ends of the bridge!

The legionnaires approached the Stormcloaks who had their weapons drawn, ready to fight well, or die trying. However, the leader of the group raised his hand.

"Put down your weapons!" the man ordered, and his soldiers reluctantly obeyed.

As Mikael was crouched down behind a bush to survey what was going on, suddenly a man stole one of the horses the Imperials had hidden away under the bridge. A legionnaire however whistled loudly, ordering the horse to stop, and it did. The thief was caught, apparently. Seeing how tense the situation was Mikael decided to back away slowly before the Imperials mistook him for a Stormcloak.

 _SMACK!_

However, that never happened. Mikael was smacked right in the back of his skull, and he blacked out instantly.

Some time later, Mikael woke up with the worst headache of his life. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself to be on a cart. To his left was an Imperial driving the carriage, and to in front of him was a Nord with a blond hair and a medium beard. To the Nord's right was another Nord with brown hair. Probably the horse thief, he remembered.

And to Mikael's right was the leader of the ambushed group.

He had a gag on his mouth this time. Mikael wondered why he and not the rest were gagged.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." the Nord in front him called out. "You were trying to cross the border, right?" Mikael only nodded, not bothing to speak with this throbbing headache. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." the horse thief said and turned to Mikael. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." the Stormcloak said.

"Shut up back there!" the Imperial carriage driver shouted.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief asked, looking at the man to Mikael's right.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the Stormcloak barked.

Mikael was right, he _was_ Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?" the thief panicked.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." the Stormcloak in front of him said.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." the thief panicked.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" the Stormcloak asked.

"Why do you care?" the thief angrily asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." the man answered.

"Rorikstead...I'm from Rorikstead." the thief said sadly.

"And you...where are you from, brother Nord?" the Stormcloak asked from Mikael.

"I'm from Bruma, Cyrodiil." Mikael answered shortly. The Stormcloak nodded, accepting the answer and not pressing him any further.

They arrived at Helgen. Looks like was going there no matter what.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting." a legionnaire guarding the gate to Helgen said.

"Good, let's get this over with." the General said.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." the thief panicked.

As the cart drove to the left, the General went to the right, talking to some High Elves. The Thalmor. Mikael only saw them once inside Bruma, hunting down Talos worshippers. Seeing them made Mikael's blood boil.

"Look at him, General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." the Stormcloak said, glaring at the General and the Thalmor. The man then glanced around before speaking again.

"Ah, this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make feel so safe."

Mikael glanced around as well. He saw some people outside their homes, glaring at the prisoner being hauled in carts. He even barely heard a boy ask who they were but his father told the boy to get inside a house. He then remembered that the guard at the gate mentioned a headsman.

'By the Nine, they aren't going to execute me, right?' Mikael thought, panicking slightly.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts, move it!" a woman shouted.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line." the Stormcloak said calmly.

'This man is oddly calm.' Mikael thought. The cart stopped.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." the man smirked.

"No wait, we're not rebels!" the thief pleaded.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the man said condescendingly to the thief.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief yelled.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" the woman yelled. She wore heavy Imperial steel and wore a captain's helmet. To her left was a man in lighter legionnaire armor.

"Empire loves their damn lists." the Stormcloak said.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." the legionnaire called out.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." the Stormcloak said as Ulfric moved towards the block.

"Ralof of Riverwood." the man wrote to his book and called out the next name. This time the Stormcloak moved.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." the legionnaire wrote to his book again.

"No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" Lokir pleased but then started to run past the Imperial Captain.

"Halt!" the captain yelled.

"You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir yelled as he ran across town.

"Archers!" the captain commanded and promptly some legionnaires nocked an arrow, pulled the string and fired at the runnng fugitive. The thief fell down and died as soon as arrows filled his back.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain threatened to the Stormcloaks.

"Wait. You there, step forward." the man called out to Mikael. Mikael stepped forward reluctantly. "Who are you?" the legionnaire asked.

"Mikael Honor-Blood. I'm from Bruma, Cyrodiil. And please believe me, I wasn't with the rebels!" Mikael pleaded for his life.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." the legionnaire lamented then turned to his captain. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list?" For a moment, Mikael thought he was okay. He didn't run, after all.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." the captain said.

"By your orders, Captain." the legionnaire said then turned to Mikael. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner."

Homeland.

Mikael got his wish, and with what price?

He followed the captain, and stopped where most of the Stormcloaks were standing over. The General was standing now in front of Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." the General taunted Ulfric. Ulfric only grunted with his mouth gagged.

'So that's why he was gagged...' Mikael thought.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." the General said accusingly to Ulfric.

Suddenly, however a voice echoed around the air. It sounded like a wolf's howl, but way more reptilian...and no wolf could howl so loud that it would echo around the air.

"What was that?" the legionnaire from before asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." the General ordered.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." the captain turned to a priestess behind her.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines be upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." the priestess started but suddenly a Stormcloak stepped forward upon mentioning the "Eight" Divines.

"For the love ofTalos, shut up and let's get this over with." the Stormcloak angrily said.

"As you wish." the priestess angrily complied.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." the Stormcloak taunted the Imperials. the Captain walked behind the Stormcloak, nodded to the headsman and forced the Stormcloak to bend over and put his head to the chopping block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the Stormcloak continued to taunt the Imperials as the headsman raised his axe, and then swung it down, decapitating the Stormcloak.

There was an audible gasp around the crowd and the villagers watching the scene. The captain pushed the dead Stormcloak off the chopping block, making it ready for the next prisoner.

"You Imperial bastards!" a Stormcloak yelled.

"Justice!" A man shouted from behind Mikael. One of the villagers.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" another yelled.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" the Imperial pointed to Mikael.

Suddenly, the loud noise echoed around the air again. This time it was slightly louder.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the legionnaire asked again.

"I said, next prisoner!" the Captain crossed her arms.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." the legionnaire said.

With weak, almost collapsing legs, Mikael walked forward to the block. Is this the way he was supposed to die? As collateral damage to this civil war?

As he stopped in front of the block, and the captain pushed him down, ready to be executed. He turned his head to the left to have a view of the headsman.

'Talos help me.' Mikael thought, as he awaited for the headsman to swing his axe.

But it never came.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Outcast Island, Barbaric Archipelago. Somewhere between 1000 AD and 1100 AD._

A Viking was giggling and cackling while pacing around a cage, housing a Night Fury. The Night Fury growled at his captor, while the deranged Viking only said 'Aww!' at him.

"Are the other dragon riders here, son?" a behemoth of a Viking, Stoick the Vast said to his son, Hiccup next to him.

"Well, not exactly." Hiccup said.

"Oh, the Berk fleet." Stoick guessed.

"No..." Hiccup answered.

"Do you have any plan at all?" Stoick asked.

"I-I do, actually." Hiccup stammered.

"Oh good. Good." Stoick said, slightly satisfied with Hiccup's answer." Stoick was silent for a second but: "Would you like to fill me in?" Stoick asked, slightly annoyed at Hiccup's cryptic hints.

"Uh, no. I'd just like to watch it unfold, if it's all the saame to you." Hiccup said.

"I have big plans for you, mr. Night Fury. You'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers. Every corner of the archipelago will know and fear you." Dagur talked to the Night Fury.

Suddenly, an Outcast soldier working for Dagur disappeared into the group. Nobody other than Hiccup and Stoick noticed that.

"Of course, we'll need to change all the sails and shields, and I'll need a new belt buckle...mm, what's that gonna cost...Well, we'll worry about that after we've burned Berk to the ground." Dagur mused out loud. And another Outcast disappeared next to Stoick.

"Hey, how about...'Deathkiller'?" Dagur turned around, but failed to notice two more Outcasts disappear behind him. "You like that name? Deathkiller? No? Oh well. We'll keep brainstorming. I mean, there's gotta be 'death' in it, right? I mean-" Dagur talked to the Night Fury but suddenly behind him a Whispering Death burst from the ground, looked menacingly at the group of humans but escaped the Outcast arena.

Then three more Whispering Deaths burst from the ground, causing chaos amongst the ranks of Outcasts and Berserkers.

"Wha- what's going on? What is this?" Dagur asked nobody in mind aas the Whispering Deaths started to ravage the Arena.

And suddenly, Alvin the Treacherous, former leader of the Outcasts and Mildew, a Berkian social outcast arrived riding on a Whispering Death's tail. Alvin then tossed Mildew to the cage where the Night Fury was imprisoned. Mildew hastily got on his feet, opened the cage and released the muzzle on the Night Fury.

"Alvin, Mildew and Whispering Deaths. This was your plan?" Stoick asked, slightly alarmed at the level of craziness in Hiccup's plan.

"Did not see that coming, did you?" Hiccup smiled.

Alvin then arrived and cut the binds behind the two Vikings' backs.

Alvin cackled while releasing Stoick. "Just like the good old days." Alvin said and pat Stoick on the shoulder.

Amidst the chaos Alvin, Stoick Hiccup and Toothless the Night Fury fought Berserkers and Outcasts. Suddenly however the floor of the Arena collapsed from all the tunnels the Whispering Deaths made, making Toothless fall several meters below. The metal cage above the Arena creaked and bent inwards to the Arena, and Hiccup managed to grab one of the bars to avoid falling to his death. Stoick managed to grab Alvin's hand from falling down, and heaved him over the edge and out of the Arena.

"Okay Night Fury. Come to daddy." Dagur taunted Toothless. Toothless growled and tried to fire a plasma blast but found inability to do so.

"Six shot limit. Oh great." Hiccup commented, hanging from the cage. The ground shook heavily, almost making Hiccup slip from the cage.

Toothless growled while several Outcasts and Berserkers cornered the Night Fury.

"Get me my Night Fury!" Dagur commanded and all of the marauders attacked.

Toothless managed to swat a couple of bad guys away with his wings and tail but Dagur climbed on, trying to stay on as Toothless spun around and hopping around hoping to lose the maniac Viking on his back.

Toothless then pushed his head upwards, causing Dagur to go airborne for a moment then swat him away like a baseball bat. Toothless jumped up several levels to get closer to his rider, but as Hiccup was slipping away, he nodded to Toothless. Hiccup released his grip, falling to his death but Toothless jumped after his Rider, catching him on his back. Hiccup clicked the tail open and slowed their descend to the ground.

As they touched ground even more Berserkers and Outcasts showed up. They tried to attack the Night Fury and his rider but Toothless was a Night Fury, too fast for a normal human and swatted the advancing humans with ease.

As a huge group of marauders approached the pair, way too many to attack at once suddenly fire came from the skies, making the marauders flee.

"Whoa, this is chaos on a level I've never seen before!" a female twin Viking, Ruffnut on her head of a Zippleback said.

"I know. I want to live here." The male twin, Tuffnut said.

"Forever!" Ruffnut said.

"Boy are we ever glad to see you guys." Hiccup said happily.

"Don't thank us yet. Things are about to get a lot crazier." a blonde Viking, Astrid said from atop her dragon, Stormfly.

As fighting continued inside the island, the Vikings on the island suddenly heard a scream far away from the island. It was Fishlegs, luring a Screaming Death to the island.

"Why in the name of Odin did you bring that here?" Stoick asked from Hiccup.

"This may be the only chance we have to get rid of it. I saw the Screaming Death's mother. It's been destroying those islands searching for her." Hiccup explained.

"That _thing_ has a mother?" Stoick asked, slightly shocked to hear a monster of that caliber of having a mother.

"Yeah."

The mother Whispering Death saw the Screaming Death, and the Screaming Death saw her while chasing Fishlegs.

"They've seen each other. All we have to do now is get them together and get clear of this place." Hiccup explained his plan.

"Then what?" Astrid asked incredulously.

"I'm hoping it does exactly what I think it should."

"And...what would that be?"

"Something...good?"

The Screaming Death kept roaring loudly as he chased Fishlegs. They were now over the island.

"Now Fishlegs, now!" Hiccup shouted.

"Thank Odin, thank Odin, thank Odin." Fishlegs thanked the All-Father of the Vikings. "Root away!" Fishlegs announced as he dropped the Dragon Root to the depths of the oceans.

The Screaming Death wasn't focused on Fishlegs anymore as he dropped the Root. The Whispering Death mother roared loudly to the skies to catch her colossal offspring's attention, and it did. The Screaming Death looked relatively calm when he saw his mother below.

"Ah...I see. It wants it's mommy." Dagur thought out loud. He and some other Berserkers then grabbed the Whispering Death with some ropes, trying to constrict her.

"Dagur no! You don't know what you're doing. You let that Whispering Death go before you destroy us all!" Hiccup warned Dagur.

"Why would I do that? Hello, I'm _deranged_!" Dagur pointed out his moniker.

"Well, can't argue with a logic like that. Right?" Tuffnut said.

Seeing his mother being captured by some lowly humans, the Screaming Death entered a rage, destroying the island.

"Back off, Hiccup. You know if I destroy her, that thing will take us all out!" Dagur threatened.

"He's right. Everyone, back off." Hiccup ordered everyone to stand down.

"Wise choice. Now, I might be interested in a trade." Hiccup furrowed his brows, kind of seeing that coming. "Oh come on, really? You couldn't see this coming?" Dagur pointed out.

"Never retreat! Never surrender!" a voice called out from the skies.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup tried to stop the Jorgenson clan Viking from doing anything stupid.

Snotlout and Hookhang, his Monstrous Nightmare, used a combination of fire and wing blast to knock the Berserkers out, freeing the Whispering Death.

The Whispering Deaths reunited with the Screaming Death. The mother and the Screaming Death nuzzled each other for a second then remembered the humans that fought the Screaming Death not too long ago, and now helped him.

The Screaming Death suddenly flew right in front of Hiccup, and roared very loudly. Maybe because of he helped his mother reunite with him, he won't eat him now.

"Uh, you're welcome." Hiccup said to the Screaming Death as he and the Whispering Deaths flew to the sunset.

"Okay, I know I wasn't following orders, Hiccup. But I...well, um..." Snotlout said as he landed in front of Hiccup.

"Snotlout, you did the right thing." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, I did but- wait, what?" Snotlout was confused. "Are you messing with me? I was reckless." Snotlout challenged Hiccup.

"Sometimes reckless can be courageous. Your suspension is...well, suspended." Hiccup extended his right arm to Snotlout, and Snotlout shook it.

Overall, the battle for Outcast Island was over. The arena was completly sunk, the Screaming Death caused lots of damage to the stone buildings of the island. An hour or so passed when Alvin, the Riders and Stoick surveyed the damage to the island. Alvin even managed to re-recruit some Outcasts back because they genuinely thought he was dead.

Hiccup then saw Alvin and Stoick talk to each other near a cliff.

"Who'd have thought it would've come to this, eh Stoick?" Alvin chuckled.

"There's more than enough blame to go around Alvin. But that's in the past. What you did today for me, for my son..." Stoick admitted and offered a handshake to Alvin to rebuild their old friendship.

As Alvin shook his hand, a sudden thought entered Alvin's mind.

"Say...where's Dagur?" Alvin said.

"Must've managed to slip away, again." Stoick grumbled.

"Y'know, we now have a common enemy. An' y'know what they say? An enemy of my enemy..." Alvin started.

"...is my friend." Stoick finished. "I suppose we could forge an alliance. We haven't been exactly in contact with other tribes after we introduced dragons to our lives."

"Aye. But from what I know, Dagur hasn't used the bulk of his fleet yet. I'd be prepared for an assault on yer island soon, an' prepare for a proper full-on war." Alvin advised.

"War? Like total war with the Berserkers?" Hiccup said worriedly.

"Aye son...and there are some preparations we need to do right away. Let's get back to Berk." Stoick said, climbing on Toothless, behind Hiccup.

"Such as what?" Hiccup asked, guessing what Stoick was implying.

Stoick sighed. "Such as training more dragons and dragon riders for war. It is necessary son. Dagur and the Berserkers have a one hundred ship armada and fifty thousand foot soldiers strong. We are a smaller tribe, and with just you and the others won't be enough."

Hiccup sighed, seeing the truth in his father's words. "Yes dad. Let's go."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Last Seed, Fourth Era year 204. Ivarstead, Skyrim._

Three years.

Such a relatively short time, but even in that small frame, a lot of things can happen to an invidual.

Unfortunately, Mikael was one of said inviduals.

He miraculously escaped Helgen after awaiting the executioner's axe. The axe never came, as a creature straight from ancient legends appeared before them. A dragon. Ironically, a dragon saved his life, before razing the small town of Helgen to ground.

Even more ironic is the fact that Mikael was discovered as a Dragonborn some time later.

A Dragonborn is an invidual born with the blood and soul of a dragon. Usually brought into the world in times of great need. Talos - Tiber Septim as he was called in his mortal life - was a Dragonborn. Reman Cyrodiil and Saint Alessia were Dragonborn.

This time, a Dragonborn wasn't sent to the world to create an Empire of Men, but to hunt down dragons. A Dragonborn can kill a dragon permanently by devouring their souls. If a dragon was killed but his soul wasn't absorbed by a Dragonborn, their spirit would remain on Nirn, thus being able to be resurrected.

And that was what a certain dragon from ancient times was doing.

Alduin the World-Eater, returned from ancient times to consume the world. He started to resurrect many of his kin upon being released on Nirn once again. However, as Mikael was discovered Dragonborn, he started to follow wherever Alduin went to resurrect his kin whenever he was able to, and permanently slayed them.

Now, his next quest was to learn the _Thu'um_ that won over Alduin in ancient times.

The _Thu'um_ is a form of magic, Spoken in the language of the dragons. It can accomplish many feats like breathing fire or frost like a dragon would, travelling over great distances in an instant or causing a shockwave that would knock even a giant back. The _Thu'um_ can be learned by anyone with correct discipline and patience, but as Dragonborn Mikael learned a lot in three years which would most likely take an entire life for a normal mortal being.

In addition to that, Mikael learned a lot in the ways of the sword. Travelling all across Tamriel, all the way from High Rock to Black Marsh, and from Valenwood to Morrowind, learning from different masters of Tamriel while also doing mercenary work for the Fighters Guild all around Tamriel and the Companions of Skyrim. The only province Mikael has not visited was Summerset Isles due to his status and hate for the Thalmor.

His favoured weapon was a longsword, big enough to be used with two hands effectively, and light enough to be used one-handed. Crafted from dragonbone, stahlrim and moonstone, it proved a very effective tool for defeating his enemies. His armor was a true work of art as well, made from dragonscale, stahlrim and moonstone. Very strong, and very light.

His latest quest brought him all the way to the depths of a Dwemer ruin to recover an Elder Scroll. He had to work with an insane College mage to learn the location of it, but he still had to find it. And so he did. Now, all he had to do was to read it.

A normal mortal with the basic knowledge of the Scrolls would say it is madness. But according to a very ancient dragon, almost as old as Alduin himself that Mikael should read it in a tear of time on the top of the Throat of the World.

He was now in Ivarstead, before making the trek to High Hrothgar. It was the eve of three-year anniversary of escaping Helgen. And as it was three years ago, he was in Ivarstead the day before. He stepped inside Vilemyr Inn and saw the bard, Lynly Star-Sung, play the lute as she usually did.

"Hail, Dragonborn. What can I get you?" the innkeeper, Wilhelm called out.

"Just call me Mikael, please." Mikael waved the innkeep off before sitting down at the bar counter. "Give me two bottles of Honninbrew, some cooked meat and fill my flask with water, please."

"Planning on another adventure?" Wilhelm pried.

"No. Just going to High Hrothgar again." Mikael replied curtly.

"Do you ever get tired of walking the Seven Thousand Steps?" Wilhelm asked. Mikael only glared at the innkeep, tired of his questions. "No need to look at me like that. I'm sure it is good exercise." Wilhelm raised his hands.

"Nothing compared to fighting a dragon, multiple dragons or hordes of Draugr, but yeah." Mikael said. He received the items he requested and paid the innkeep a fair sum of septims before heading out again.

Exactly three years ago, he wondered how cool it would be to be a Dragonborn. To be able to Shout, use the _Thu'um_ that would rival the power of the sun, as an ancient bardic song told.

He got his wish.

He was very reluctant at first, but being a true Nord, through and through he accepted his fate and carried out his duty.

He walked the Seven Thousand Steps yet again. Mikael has walked the Steps so many times in the passing years that he has about exterminated any predators that would prey on anything on the steep mountain. He would occasionally see a wolf pack from the base of the mountain to about halfway to the monastery but past that it is always peaceful. It was good, as Mikael always prayed and meditated at the stone tablets along the road.

Mikael journeyed on, trekking up the mountain until he reached the mountain monastery of the Greybeards, High Hrothgar. He considers the monastery his true home. He might own select property all around Skyrim and even some cities around Tamriel but they were nothing but elaborate tavern rooms to him.

As Mikael opened the doors to the monastery, he was greeted by Arngeir as always.

"Welcome back, Dragonborn." Arngeir bowed slightly.

"Just call me Mikael, for the love of Talos." Mikael angrily replied.

"I take it you found the Scroll?"

Mikael took the Elder Scroll out of his satchel and showed it to Arngeir. "Yes, Master. I'll stay here overnight before heading to the summit again."

"As you wish." Arngeir bowed and resumed meditating in the center hall.

Mikael then went to his personal room in the monastery. It took some time, but he managed to make an entirely new wing to the monastery, next to the meeting room. It housed most of Mikael's priced artifacts and treasures. From adventuring all over Skyrim in search of Words of Power he found several dragon priest masks, one of which is a plain wooden mask found in the ruins of the Labyrinthian. He chose only to wear that to conceal his identity at times or cover his face from the blizzards, heavy rain and harsh ash storms of Solstheim and Morrowind.

Mikael usually scorned Daedric artifacts and their masters, but he managed to collect some of them. Inside a tightly locked chest was Azura's Star, Dawnbreaker, Oghma Infinium, the Spellbreaker, Sanguine Rose.

He has had one encounter where he openly defied a Daedric Prince and that was against Vaermina, whose prized artifact was causing the city of Dawnstar nightmares.

He plopped down on his bed, exhausted from the trip to the monastery. It was late night when he reached the monastery, so he decided to rest before heading to the summit. He even did not bother taking off his armour to sleep, but thanks to the armor being custom fitted only for him it was no problem.

The next morning Mikael only grabbed a piece or two of bread for breakfast, then travelling to the summit. He always liked the summit, the very peak of Tamriel. It is the highest point of all Tamriel, and thus air was slightly thinner at the summit. Usually Mikael trained or meditated there, with his mentor, Paarthurnax.

Speaking of the Daedra, the said old dragon was perched on a rock, awaiting Mikael's arrival.

"You have it. The _Kel,_ the Elder Scroll. _Tiid kreh...qalos._ Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. _Kogaan Akatosh_. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs." Paarthurnax rumbled.

"Thank you for reminding me of that, Paarthurnax. I completly needed those encouraging words." Mikael sarcastically said to the old dragon.

" _Dovahkiin,_ didn't you say you wanted to defeat Alduin, my brother? _Zeymahi?_ You wished this world, Nirn to seaze to exist. _Vus_ _ul_." Paarthurnax pried.

"Yes, I did. Now if you don't mind, I have a Scroll to read." Mikael said, pulling the Elder Scroll out his satchel and walked towards the Time-Wound.

" _Paaz._ Fair enough." Paarthurnax said.

As Mikael approached the Time-Wound, he took a deep breath. He has read this particular Elder Scroll before alongside with two others before but that was with the assistance of the Ancestor Moths. Now, he had to read it without being granted a second vision.

He opened the Scrolls slowly, and was immediately bombarded with visions of constellations of the Elder Scrolls.

Not too long after, he saw himself standing at the same spot as where he read the Elder Scroll - at the summit of the Throat of the World. He saw the ancient Nord heroes of old - Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Felldir the Old. The first two fought against a servant of Alduin before fighting against Alduin himself.

They shouted in unison when Alduin spoke threateningly to the ancient Nords:

" _JOOR ZAH FRUL!_ "

Upon hearing the Shout Mikael understood the words and concepts of the shout. Mortal, finite, temporary. It forces a dragon to experience the very concept of mortality, an impossibility to the immortal children of Akatosh.

Once Alduin was "defeated" by the ancient Nords of old by sending Alduin to the currents of Time, Mikael began seeing constellations yet again, but they were horribly warped and distorted. He saw himself being surrounded by the very same cyan portal that sent Alduin to the currents of Time. He felt dizzy, like being spun around constantly, and felt a terrible headache.

'What is happening?' Mikael thought before seeing himself appear tens of meters above ground, then free falling below.

Upon hitting the ground, Mikael landed with one of his legs first, and then blacked out when his head hit the ground.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Allright, I know what you're thinking if you are well versed in the Elder Scrolls lore. It should be impossible to travel outside Aurbis (The entire Elder Scrolls universe, including Mundus, Aetherius and the planes of Oblivion), but I wanted to write this crossover for fun, so I kind of had to break a few rules while _still kind of_ staying true to the lore. Elder Scrolls are kind of a wildcard anyway. As a certain character pointed out, there is no knowing what would happen when reading or using them.

Throwing Tamriel on the same planet as the Barbaric Archipelago wouldn't make any freaking sense, by the way. More on that later.


	2. The Traveller

So I wrote the Prologue and the first chapter of this fic together.

Anyone who is somewhat familiar with Elder Scrolls lore have figured out where our hero is now timeline wise. Except the fact that our protagonist is taking his sweet time taking the World Eater out.

Berk-timeline and canon wise...the first movie, Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk are canon UNTIL Cast Out Part II, where it differs from canon is the fact that Dagur escaped Outcast Island. Alvin however kept to his word and Stoick forgave him, as in DoB. Ill explain what has happened since.

Lets get the show on the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Traveller**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It has been three years since the Battle of Outcast Island. Even though the Outcasts aren't trying to destroy or capture Berk anymore those three years haven't been the nicest to Berk. Dagur the Deranged escaped from Outcast Island and even rallying some Outcasts to his side. Dagur has made his personal mission of destroying Berk completly, killing Hiccup and his pet dragon.

Instead of dragon attacks, Berk got weekly Berserker skirmishes, at least for the first couple of months. Because humans don't grow as fast as dragons the Berserkers had to make it a monthly attempt of bringing Berk to its knees. Even when Dagur _really_ wanted to wipe the Berkians out, even he had to reduce the number of attacks to the island.

The Screaming Death hasn't been sighted since the battle, but according to Trader Johann and other travellers coming to Berk it has since left the main archipelago. Thank Thor for that. And on top of that, it doesn't eat islands whole but keeps to itself, mainly eating fish off the sea. Even when travellers saw it fishing and the Screaming Death saw the travellers it left them alone as long as they didn't approach them.

Berk stood strong and valiantly week after week, month after month. They had dragons on their side, even the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. However the first months were absolutely excruciating for Berk as the Berserkers patrolled the nearby waters, so fishing runs had to have dragon rider escort. Trader ships had to be intercepted and escorted to Berk. Even the Outcasts had their share of trouble from the Berserkers being allies of Berk.

Every skirmish the Berserkers launcher against Berk, lives were lost. Mostly on the Berserker side due to not having dragons, but the Berserkers being...well for the lack of a better word, _berserk_ , they still took a lot of lives during the skirmishes.

However, even with Berk still standing after _three years_ of Berserker skirmishes, the overall mood around the village was...depressed, exhausted. Most people were talking about not surviving another year. Some even were gossiping about Stoick trying to negotiate a peace treaty with the Berserkers and giving up some of their livestock for peace. Even go as far as accept a marriage contract or two for the Berserker elite. Every raid got at least some Berkians killed, and since the Berserkers had a larger tribe they outnumbered the Berkians two to one in nearly every battle. Not only that but the Berserkers also tried to kill as many dragons and livestock as they could, and succeeding at it partially. So far only a handful of dragons have been killed, but a lot of them were injured.

As for the heroes of Berk, the Dragon Riders, they are getting a bit tired after fighting three years the Berserkers. Hiccup was and still is the leader of the Dragon Riders, Astrid as second-in-command, Fishlegs being the "Loremaster", Snotlout and the twins acting as muscle.

Snotlout didn't really like the idea at first but to make amends Hiccup decided to have Snotlout go on Berserker patrol more often than the rest, who were focusing on training dragons. Snotlout obliged as he liked kicking ass as much as Hiccup liked dragons. They all have improved their dragon riding skills and the dragons have improved. Of course Hiccup and his dragon Toothless have always been the best, Astrid and Stormfly being very competitive when it comes down to speed. Snotlout and Hookfang have toned down their attitude towards each other, amazingly enough. The twins however dedicated their lives to Loki when there wasn't a Berserker skirmish. Fishlegs and Meatlug have stayed the same but also have improved a lot.

The Dragon Training Academy has been very busy training new recruits out of necessity. The youngest recruit was 10, while the oldest was about 60 years old. Supply of dragons around Berk have dwindled since the war, namely due to Berserker patrols shooting down and then capturing dragons. So far the Berserkers haven't used any dragons in battle apart from one time when they released a pack of Changewings from their cargo holds. But them being wild dragons they were promptly herded back to Changewing Island. Also very luckily the Berserkers haven't found the Skrill they were after three years ago. Otherwise Berk would've been razed to the ground.

The war has always been and will be a war of attrition. A long siege, where the Berserkers whittle Berk down until they're weak and then they'll take over. Even when Dagur the Deranged was _deranged_ , he was still a very cunning leader. He figured attacking Berk with the full armada would either result in losing his armada or victory. He didn't want to take the risk so he has been proceeding with it very carefully. Of course, partially because Dagur took pleasure in mind games. So far it has been working and Berk is showing signs of weakness. Less fishing boats, less dragons on patrol, et cetera.

Soon, it would be time to make his final move.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It was a quiet day on Berk. Hiccup got up early thanks to Toothless jumping up and down on the roof. It was a habit Hiccup got used to, since the first Snoggletogg after making peace with the dragons.

"Good morning Mister Bossy." The dragon snarled at Hiccup and Hiccup did a fake snarl back.

"What do you say about a morning flight before the dragon training business?" The dragon roared back in excitement and did some hopping around in a circle, as if the Night Fury was saying 'Yes yes yes yes let's go already!'

"Well allright, let's go bud. Maybe well see if theres a Berserker ship close to the village."

Luckily enough they didn't see any Berserker ships around for miles. The sea was very calm, one could even see their reflection on the water at the docks. Eerily calm, usually the sea around the archipelago were a bit wild thanks to the open sea. For Vikings it was nothing though being natural seamen.

"I think I've ever seen the sea so calm before. Wanna glide near it to take a look at yourself?" The dragon roared back, and then went down. However once they got close to the water they started to cause small waves out of the speed they were at. "Go slower bud, I think were making more waves than Rán herself." Toothless slowed down, and the rider and the dragon saw their reflection in the water.

"Allright, time to get to the Academy. I'm sure theres lots of Vikings looking forward to training." The dragon cooed back in acknowledgement, and they went up.

Suddenly however caught their attention. A cyan-ish phenomenom appeared around the secluded beach. It was very supernatural, and thus instilled fear in the hearts of the Vikings who saw it.

"Hiccup, what is going on over there?" asked Astrid as she approached Hiccup on her dragon.

"I have no idea, but we have to take a look." answered Hiccup.

"Am I thinking Thor or Odin might be angry or something? That is not natural!" Fishlegs rambled as he arrived as well.

"Yes, I am very aware of the circumstances Fishlegs, thank you."

After closing in on the weird phenomenom, the phenomenom started to wildly enlarge and contract. The dragon riders couldn't get too close because of the supernatural aspect. The phenomenom suddenly vanished and they saw something drop from within the strange phenomenom. They couldn't make out quite what was it, but it kind of looked like a person.

They landed near the beach and saw the twins and Snotlout crouched over something. They must've found whatever dropped from the clouds.

"Hey guys, check out what I found!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Bro, I found it first!" Ruffnut yelled back.

"Hey, muttonheads. I totally found it first, so I get to keep him." said Snotlout.

"Him?" asked Hiccup tentatively.

The gang surrounded a man who was lying on his back against the sand. The man was wearing strange armor and had a longsword and a bow on his back. and a dagger on his belt. The strangest thing about the weapons were that they had this...boney look to them, and yet shone like Gronkle Iron. The man had long brown hair, a series of scars running from his left eye to the right cheek. Overall he looked to be a tall, sturdy person like a Viking. There was a strange mask lying nearby, and it looked very ominous.

"Snotlout, this is a person, clearly. You can't just own a person, we've told you that before when we found Heather on our beach under a wrecked boat." said Astrid.

"Yeah, but seriously how cool would that be?" retorted Snotlout. Astrid just hit her head with a palm and groaned at his stupidity.

"This sword looks pretty cool though." Tuffnut chimed in.

"And that dagger. Looks sharp." said Ruffnut.

"Ooh, I like sharp." said Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs, am I thinking what you're thinking?" asked Hiccup with a very tentative voice.

"Uh, maybe. The armor looks like it's made of..." Fishlegs whimpered for a second. "...dragons scales."

"So what we should do? Maybe the armor is or isn't made out of dragon scales, we still have to help him. Looks like his right leg is pretty hurt, not to mention a concussion." Hiccup adressed the whole group.

"If it is made out of dragons scales, I ask for a permission to kick his butt when he wakes up." said Snotlout, cracking his knuckles.

"SNOTLOUT! For now, we should take him to the village, and have those wounds looked after. Maybe he can tell us more about himself when he wakes up."

"Agreed. And besides those weapons are weird, I would like to know how he made those, maybe I could get a new axe." said Astrid.

"Don't you already have one made out of nearly indestructible Gronkle Iron?" asked Hiccup.

"Ah cmon, you know I love axes." She punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Ow! Always the violence, _love it._ " Hiccup said sarcastically.

The gang lifted the man on Toothless, and carried him to the village. Toothless didn't seem to mind him at all.

When they arrived in the plaza, Stoick and Gobber were there to greet the riders.

"What in the name of Thor happened on the beach?" asked Stoick.

"Dad, we have no idea what happened other than seeing this...blue, strange thing appear, then grow bigger and smaller, then stop and dropping this man to the beach. He's pretty hurt."

Stoick stroke his beard and thought for a second. Who was this man who appeared on our shores? He didn't look like an Outcast or a Berserker to him. He didn't wear the usual armor of either, and had a different build than most people on the Archipelago.

"Allright. Take him to our house. Get Gothi, Gobber."

"Aye aye, Stoick." Gobber took a look at the man, and said: "Hol' up, those weapons an' armor look kinda odd, dontcha think?"

"After he wakes up you can question him. I am as intrigued as you, Gobber." said Hiccup.

"Allright allright. 'm just a blacksmith, never seen anythin' quite like that. Wonder if it holds a candle to Gronkle Iron..."

"Gobber. You're not doing anything to this mans belongings until he wakes up."

Gobber held his hands up in surrender.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It has been three days since the incident on the beach. The man has been lying on the bed inside the Haddock house, and Gothi has been healing his leg. So far his head seems to be uninjured, most likely by luck. His belongings were next to him, and caught the eye of any visitors wanting to see this odd man mysteriously appearing on their beach.

"So far we have been sending letters to the neighboring tribes if they had a person missing like him. So far, none. Not even the Meatheads or Ugli-Thugs." said Stoick. "I asked Trader Johann to go around and ask if anyone knows this person by their appearance."

"I really don't think hes from the Archipelago." said Hiccup. "I mean, think about it. That phenomenom was not natural at all, and suddenly he is dropped from within the strange phenomenom."

"What are you saying son?" Stoick questioned Hiccup.

"I am saying that either this man came from Asgard or other realms, or he isn't from here as in the Barbaric Archipelago. Maybe even from the mainland. We should wait until he wakes up." Hiccup replied.

Stoick thought about his sons words carefully. This man is from Asgard? Highly unlikely. The gods didn't show themselves on Midgard, only showed their power like Thor during thunderstorms. The man looked way too bulky and muscular to be a Mainlander. The ones from the mainland didn't have any problems with dragons, only among themselves so they weren't as tall or sturdy as your normal Viking. Hiccup and the other teens looked like adult mainlanders even when they were only fifteen to sixteen years old.

"Hmm...I would rather not anger Thor or Odin. We should take him seriously and with caution. You should keep an eye on him or have someone else do it. I do not want to risk him going crazy or anything. I'm off to the docks, Bucket and Mulch have returned from their fishing trip." Stoick said and with a nod, Stoick left the Haddock hall out to do his chiefly duties.

Hiccup however went to the Great Hall to see the rest of the riders. The riders were as baffled as Hiccup about the Incident as they started to call it. The twins were basically drooling over the mans armor and weapons as they didn't get anything made out of Gronkle Iron. Snotlout was apatheic, considering it was a deja vu experience related to Heathers appearance a long time ago. Fishlegs had his nose buried in Borks papers and the Book of Dragons, trying to find any clues towards what or who he was. Astrid was musing to herself, wondering if she could get a new axe.

"What is up guys?" Hiccup adressed the riders.

"Not much, other than our mysterious man. How is he?" asked Astrid.

"According to Gothi his leg seems be healing but may need a crutch to walk around when he wakes up. So far he's been unconscious for the whole time. Dad ordered me to keep an eye over him in case he does anything stupid once he wakes up."

"Do you really think he would do that? After all his leg was pretty badly broken, but he'll walk again in no time." said Astrid. "Not like hes gonna lose a leg or a foot." She pointed at Hiccups prostethic leg. "Besides, he doesn't look like a Berserker soldier. He could be reasonable enough."

"You have a point. However, considering the circumstances of his arrival, I think we should tread carefully. He might be a god sent or banished to Midgard, or he might be from the Mainland for all we know. There's no knowing how a Mainlander will react to our dragons once he sees them. Or the other way around, if his armor is made out of dragons scales."

"Did you forget the time when we found him? Toothless didn't seem to mind him at all. In fact he was kind of curious or enthuastic having him on his back. The other dragons were calm too, as if showing respect. There is something about this man. More than meets the eye I suppose." Fishlegs chimed in and pulled out a parchment out of his pockets. "Besides, I found a strange prophecy in Borks papers. One of the Elders in Borks time seems to have seen this vision. Listen to this:"

 _A traveller appears from another realm_

 _From Odin's grasp when the world is in mayhem_

 _Wielding a power unknown to men but known to dragons_

 _The Dragon and Dragon Riders combine their arms and voices_

 _Ragnarök is nigh but not in Midgard_

"Another realm? What kind of deviltry is that?" Snotlout bellowed from across the table. The rest of the gang glared at Snotlout. "Then again I suppose it's not since Thor brought him here, hehe..."

"'Wielding a power unknown to men but known to dragons'...that sounds pretty crazy, right? What if we could breathe fire? Think of the roast chicken we could make without making a fire ourselves!" said Tuffnut with Ruffnut giving a nod of agreement while having a grin on her face.

"Also, what is this Dragon the prophecy is speaking of? Couldn't be the man, he seems to be 'traveller' mentioned." said Astrid.

Fishlegs started to whimper but finally started to talk. "Ragnarök, but not in Midgard? That seems reassuring. Maybe it is happening in his homeland, or home world. I hope it's not Asgard."

"All I know is that we need to get some answers from 'the traveller'. Lets hope we can understand him once he..."

Suddenly the big halls of Great Hall burst open violently, and the gang turned their sights on Gustav who was panting heavily. The boy seems to have seen a ghost and ran for the love of his life towards the Hall.

"Whoa Gustav, what are you doing here? What's the emergency?" asked Hiccup

"The- the man..." Gustav took a long inhale. "The man you found on the beach just woke up. You may want to get over there and calm him down. He didn't like the looks of Fanghook through the door. I didn't understand a single word he has said too."

"Gustav, how many times have we told you? No unauthorised dragon flying-"

"Really, you're gonna go there now?" interruped Gustav. "Let's go already, I think Stoick won't be too happy to have a crazy, incoherent guy going crazy inside his house!"

Hiccup nodded and gestured the rest to follow him.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

He woke up.

He only saw a dim light inside the room he was in, looked like the fire pit from Bannered Mare of Whiterun. His head was hurting, but at least he didn't have amnesia from the looks of it. His leg was in a lot of pain, and he had to supress the pain. He saw his leg was bandaged from the knee down. He moved his right arm and tried to cast a healing spell. However no matter how many times he tried he couldn't cast the spell. He got into a small panic at start but remembered he was a warrior, a Companion no less. He really didn't need magic but Restoration spells were a godsend during times when he had no healing potions left.

Speaking of which...where was his bag? He looked around to see his bag next the bed he was resting on. The Elder Scroll was inside, and so was his journal, some books like the Book of the Dragonborn, Songs of Skyrim and many others he liked to read out of boredom. His belongings were there. There was one healing potion inside, and he drank it. However, he knew if his leg was injured badly he would still need a couple of days of rest before he could walk normally. Healing potions only worked immediately for internal organs, but it hurried healing for other body parts.

Suddenly his attention turned to the room he was in. It seemed like a Nord hut, but it had slightly different decorations. There were no shrines of the Divines inside but the weapons and helmets on walls and shelves were similar to Nordic design. There was a crutch next to the bed and he picked it up and started to wobble around. He saw a staircase going up, and to the best of his abilities climbed it up. He saw a desk with lots of sketches on it, a bed and a stone slab across the bed. The stone slab looked like it was burned a lot. His attention turned to the sketches. There were drawings of different contraptions, some of them looked like a dragons tailfin, some looked like a catapult or a ballista.

He decided to walk down stairs but he saw a boy knock once, then twice but entered anyway. The boy couldn't be older than 14 to 16 years old. He saw the boy look at him in disbelief, and then said something.

"Hey, are you all right? Your leg got pretty injured." He pointed at Mikaels bandaged leg.

Mikael couldn't understand a single word he said. However he did understand the pointing gesture towards his leg. He decided to retort in his language.

" _I dont understand anything what you're saying boy, but my leg is fine for now."_

Gustav decided to use gestures and speak very slowly.

"Stay. Here. I am going to get a healer." He pointed at Mikael and then to the floor. Mikael could understand the gestures and nodded. At least the humans in here had the same kind of gestures and mannerisms despite the different language and looks compared to the Nords of Skyrim. The boy told him to stay put inside the house.

However he couldn't stay still after Gustav opened the door to see a _dragon_ outside the door. He yelped and stood from his stool and backed away to the far end of the hut.

" _A dragon?! Get out of here! Are you insane, get out here!"_ Shouted Mikael at the boy.

"Calm down, he's a good dragon-"

" _Are you deaf boy? This is a dragon! Even though I doubt you can understand my words but my alarmed state should be translated as a warning!"_ Even though Mikael was an expert dragon killer, he wasn't in a state for fighting. Dragons could breathe fire and end him on the spot. He couldn't do much, despite the Thu'um at his disposal.

"Stay. I'm gonna get Hiccup." He pointed at the floor, and then closed the door behind him.

Mikael was...distressed to say the least. He knew most dragons of Tamriel were angry at mankind as a whole. There were only two dragons that he could reason and communicate with, Paarthurnax and Durnehviir. The rest attacked Mikael on sight. The dragon outside the door was eerily similar to the dragons to the ones in Tamriel, but it had a smaller, rounder head with a smaller body. They both had two wings and two legs, with the wings having hand-like talons that allowed for four-legged...or two legged and two winged walk.

However, the boy seemed to be calm even with a dragon behind his back. He didn't hear any fighting outside either. It was a very odd experience to say the least. Right now he wanted to find a map to get a clue of his surroundings. He did find a map upstairs, but it didn't include any familiar landmasses. No Solstheim, Summerset Isles, or even Tamriel. The writing on the map was unfamiliar to him. A realisation dawned on him, and he fell down to his knees.

He probably wasn't on Nirn anymore. Or even Mundus.

He walked downstairs to see a group of six teenagers standing in front of the door. He had a mopey look on his face, still clutching to the map he found upstairs. He looked at the teenagers in front of him and from the looks of them they were about 18 to 19 years old. They all hand an awed look to them except one who was thin and tall. Probably the leader. The apparent leader of the group stepped forward slowly.

"Calm down. We're friends." the man said holding out both of his arms to show he is unarmed. "We are not here to harm you. Do you understand.?" Mikael took a look at the man, and frowned. His gaze went towards the scrolled map in his hand, and sat down at a stool.

" _Where am I? Who are you people?"_ Mikael asked the lean man in front of him.

"I do not understand what you're saying, but I hope you understand me." Hiccup pointed at him then the teens. "We. Friends."

Mikael understood the gesture and did a hesitant nod. They weren't trying to harm him for now.

"Stay. Here." He pointed at the floor and gestured the house as a whole.

Mikael nodded again. He could understand that 'Stay' meant _stay_ in his language. 'Here' meant _here_.

The tall and thin man turned to his group.

"Looks like we don't understand a single word he is speaking. Fishlegs, did you?" the man asked the large man.

"Well...I haven't heard this language that much. Sounds like one of the languages used in a large island or continent to the far south. I've heard them use the language at the docks when they were still trading with Berk. Too bad the trade stopped after dragons started living here." the large man said. "We need to get Trader Johann to bring some book of this language so we could learn it, or we could teach our language to him."

"Good idea. For now, we should keep him inside the house, and let no dragons nearby. He doesn't look like he likes seeing them that much. Or he hasn't seen them at all until now."

The group left the house. Mikael was left alone inside the house. He wondered how to get back to Skyrim. He had the end of the world to fight, he just _couldn't_ leave Tamriel to the mercy of the World Eater. He tried to remembered what happened before he got thrown into this world. He was reading an Elder Scroll at the Time Wound on the summit of the Throat of the World, saw a vision of the first Tongues using Dragonrend against Alduin but then he got thrown off the visions. Maybe he was transferred from Nirn to this world. The Elder Scrolls had immense power to them, no one could question that. Maybe he got thrown into the future or the past...the possibilities of what could've happened were limitless.

For now, he had to enjoy his stay in this world, and hope he could make back to Nirn. Or even Mundus.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It has been two weeks since Mikael woke up. His leg has mostly been healed, and he can walk without a crutch now but still cannot run or do anything heavy.

Every day the large man and the lean man visited him with some books in their hands. It seems they wanted to teach Mikael their language. So he did. Slowly but surely Mikael started pick up words and the grammar of the language the Vikings spoke, the Norse. Mikael still refused to step outside of the house for now, as he thought he still wasn't in a fighting condition. The Vikings tried to assure him that the dragons outside the house weren't burning the village down or killing anyone.

Even with limited understanding of Norse he still didn't quite believe their words. 'Dragons' and 'harmless' were words that were mutually exclusive. Sure, Paarthurnax and Durnehviir weren't as savage as the rest but they were still dragons.

Paarthurnaxs' words came to his mind: " _Dov wahlaan fah rel_. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?"

The Dragons of Tamriel were prideful, arrogant creatures with the will and strive for power. True, Nord and dragon blood were a dangerous mixture. And of course the fact that for dragons power equals truth. So the more powerful a dragon was the more 'right' he was, therefore Alduin was the most 'righteous' of them all. The battles between dragons were in fact deadly verbal debates as they tested their Thu'um against each other.

His mind went back to the task at hand, learning their language. He picked it up suprisingly fast, and made sense to most people. Sometimes anyway. The two Vikings assigned to teaching him their language picked up some English as well, or "Cyrodilic" as what it is called in Tamriel. During his time they learned his name was Mikael, but not much else.

"I think that's enough for today. Mikael, what would you like for dinner?"

"I...would like to...eat mutton, thank you." Mikael said.

"Allright, I'll be right back with some from Great Hall." Hiccup said and left the Haddock house. He was left alone with Fishlegs and Stoick was doing his woodwork in the background. Stoick really didn't mind Mikael's presence in his house because of his semi-special status when he heard of the old prophecy found from Borks papers.

Fishlegs decided to continue teaching Norse with him. He was more interested in Mikaels background and what was his part in the prophecy. Nobody has talked to Mikael about the prophecy yet, maybe not to scare or stress him due to his recovery. He needed rest, not stress.

"Mikael, what are your weapons and armor made of?" asked Fishlegs.

"I...cannot tell." said Mikael.

"Why not?" asked Fishlegs.

"It is...trade secret. Me, a...blacksmith." answered Mikael, remembering the word for one of the men working in the village.

"A trade secret, huh? I think you would like to learn of Gronkle Iron." said Fishlegs.

"Gronkle...Iron? It...is metal?" said Mikael curiously. He was a blacksmith, and a bloody good one at that but didn't have a permanent forge. He always used the Skyforge or Adrianne's forge in Whiterun when he needed to use one. Without any prying eyes, of course. He didn't want anyone finding out what his gear was made out of.

"Yes, a type of metal. It is made out of Gronkle lava. They eat rocks and then the Gronkle spews the lava out. It is light, and very strong. You could cut a sword made out of iron in half with it easily."

"What is a Gronkle?" asked Mikael.

Fishlegs was kind of stunned at the question but remembered Mikael wasn't of Berk stock, so he didn't know the different types of dragons.

"A Gronkle is...a dragon. A bulky, large one with a very think skin and a tail that can act as a bludgeon. My dragon Meatlug is a Gronkle and I can credit him for discovering Gronkle Iron."

"A dragon? Your...dragon? You sound...insane. Dragons are...scary." Mikael said, not knowing the Norse word for 'vicious' or 'aggressive'.

"As I have said before a thousand times, the dragons around our village, Berk, are not aggressive-"

"Not...aggressive? I am from...dragons are...cruel." Mikael pointing at himself. "They...slaved humans. Long time ago. Humans rebelled, and killed...lots of them. The dragons...went away from _Tamriel_ , and now...they returned. They kill...lots of humans."

Fishlegs was stunned at what Mikael said. Dragons _enslaved humans_? They rebelled against the dragons and killed lots of them? Did they kill so many of them that they went extinct? And now they have returned and now the dragons are killing a lot of humans? Also what is this 'Tamriel' he spoke of?

"What is this...Tamriel you spoke about?" asked Fishlegs.

"Tamriel...my home. Where...I come from. It has...lots of people in it. Elves, humans and beast men..." Mikael listed the different kinds of people.

"Hold up hold up, hold up. Elves?" Fishlegs asked, slightly sceptic of what he said.

"Yes, elves. Do your land not have elves?" Mikael asked curiously.

"No. They are mythical creatures to us." Fishlegs answered nonchalantly.

"Anyway...There are...different elves. Dark elves, high elves, wood elves...and deep elves that are...gone now. I should...continue when I have learned your...language." Mikael said.

"Good idea." Fishlegs concurred.

Now the door opened with Hiccup coming through it with a bowl of mutton in hand.

"Here you go Mikael. Some mutton as you requested." Hiccup said and held out the bowl to Mikael.

"Thank...you. Your...friend is good company." Mikael said, gesturing to Fishlegs with his head.

"Thank you", said Fishlegs. "Can we talk for a moment, Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at Fishlegs for a second and wondered if something is wrong.

"Sure, we should go outside." Hiccup said.

They went outside to see Astrid, Snotlout and the twins looking at the duo. They all had this expecting look to them, as if they wanted to know something.

"What's up guys? Why are you looking at us?" asked Hiccup from the group.

"Have you gotten any information out of the guy? I really would like an axe made out that material his sword is made out of."

"Is it _all_ you're thinking about, Astrid?" said Snotlout. Astrid promptly punched Snotlout on the shoulder, knocking him down. Snotlout held up a hand. "Okay, I get it, ow. You like axes a lot." Astrid glared at Snotlout. "I just collect axes, you know. I have one made out of Iron, one steel and one out of Gronkle Iron."

Fishlegs cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think I have some information that you guys would like to hear." All of them turned to Fishlegs and Snotlout stood up. "So basically what he said to me in his broken Norse was that his land is something called 'Tamriel', and the dragons in there enslaved humans a long time ago. The humans rebelled against them, killed all of them to near extinction or how I understood it, and now they have returned and are killing lots of humans. I guess that explains his attitude towards our dragons."

"That sounds harsh. Looks like the people of his homeland have had their share of trouble." said Hiccup.

"There is a good chance that this guy were harboring in our village is a dragon killer. I mean we used to be dragon killers but now we're not." said Snotlout.

"Cool", both twins said in unison. The group glared at the twins with a very good death stare. "Not cool? Okay, not cool." said Tuffnut.

"For once, can you stop it between here and here", Astrid pointed at her brain and then her mouth.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era Year 204, Hearthfire 9th_

 _It has been about three weeks since I was taken to this world. The dating on top would be the corresponding time on Nirn, as it was 19th of Last Seed when I was transferred here._

 _So far the people that refer to themselves as 'Vikings' have been very generous. I always wanted to help them, but they said it was nothing. I hate to be in debt to anyone. I pointed out to the group of Vikings that have visited me the most during this time that I was a blacksmith and an adventurer so I wanted to help out their blacksmith in return. The tall and lean one was called 'Hiccup', the blonde shield maiden was called Astrid, the bulky Viking 'Snotlout', the large, husky one was called 'Fishlegs', and the twins were called 'Tuffnut' and 'Ruffnut'. The father of Hiccup was called Stoick. A very large, muscular man who also was the chieftain of the village. Strange names those Vikings have. When I asked Hiccup about it he said it is a Viking tradition to name their children that to scare away trolls or other mythical creatures. A very odd bunch._

 _They insisted I would stay inside their leaders family home for the time being. I do not understand them. Why would they keep me inside the house? I obliged only because they asked me to. I think they do not want me to go outside and suddenly attack their dragons. The concept of 'owning' dragons is foreign to me. Why would dragons obey humans? They are prideful, stubborn and arrogant creatures._

 _I think I should...just step outside suddenly, and see if the dragons around attack me first. If they did I would shout them down and absorb their souls. Damn the Vikings if they can't keep their dragons on a leash if they did own them. Besides, my leg is fine for now but extensive running or combat would be out of the question._

 _Their language is becoming more and more familiar to me. I think for now I can speak normally with them. They provided books of learning Norse. The alphabet used by the so called 'English' people is the same as used by all of Tamriel. Maybe I should travel to this 'England' to see if it is actually Tamriel. However, just from watching outside a window from this house I haven't seen Masser or Secunda anywhere. It seems I am not on Nirn that way, or this island where I am at now is somewhere near Atmora or the very opposite side of Nirn where Atmora was so I cannot see Masser or Secunda._

 _My patience is running very thin, and cabin fever is taking over pretty badly. I need to see the star constellations completly so I can get a confirmation if I am on Nirn or not._

 _Talos give me strenght for the trials ahead._

With that journal entry done, Mikael shut his journal and put it in his bag. He was alone inside the house. Stoick left the house hours ago for his chiefly duties and Hiccup left to 'train new recruits'. Wonder what kind of recruits were they? Were they like the Stormcloaks or the Legion? Or were they just a band of mercenaries or warriors like the Companions? The Vikings seemed to be strong people, and that is using Stoick the Vast as a prime example of a Viking. Sure, he was the chieftain of the village so perhaps he needed to be the strongest one of them all to gain that status.

With that in mind, he curiously opened the door of the Haddock house and stepped outside. There were some dragons perched around the village while there were some flying around. The house was conveniently placed at a high ground so figuratively speaking the chieftain could overlook his village, just like the Jarl of Whiterun from Dragonsreach. He saw the familiar group flying around, and then they landed on the center plaza. He saw the group seeing him outside and rushed to meet him. However, the next part was very surreal.

The dragons saw Mikael, and took off faster than the Vikings, and landed _right in front of him_. They seemed curious about Mikael at first. They sniffed Mikael around, and then they all backed off a bit. Mikael then saw the group of Vikings running towards the dragons in front of him.

"What the Hel, Stormfly? yelled Astrid.

"Toothless, what are you doing-" yelled Hiccup.

"Hookfang, get your butt over here!" bellowed Snotlout.

"Meatlug! Get back here...please?" Fishlegs shouted.

"Barf!" yelled the female twin. "Belch! shouted the male twin. "What are you doing? But keep doing it, because it might be _awesome!_ ", said Tuffnut.

Then the dragons did something nobody in this village could see coming.

They _bowed_ at Mikael. In unison.

The group as a whole had a suprised face to them as they watched in utter disbelief. Their dragons bowed to _him_. The traveller who arrived here not three weeks ago. He was a complete stranger to this village - Hel - the _whole world_. No dragon has ever done that to a human other than their Riders.

Mikael was baffled a bit, but he had a very good idea why. He was the Dragonborn after all, maybe these dragons in this world had respect for those who had dragons blood in them.

Mikael took a tentative step forward, and held out a hand towards the jet black dragon in the center, to see if it tried to bite his hand off even after all of the dragons bowed at him. The dragon stepped forward and pushed his head to his hand. It took Mikael by suprise, but after the initial shock it seemed like it was a sign of respect and show of authority to Mikael.

"Okay...can you please tell me what the Hel is going on Mikael? said Hiccup from behind Toothless.

"I...I have no idea, Hiccup. Or I have an idea but to you it may sound a bit weird if I told you." Mikael said.

"Not a single dragon in this village have bowed to any strangers. I think that deserves an explanation."

"Very well...can we get something to eat when I'll try to explain? I am quite hungry."

"Allright. We can go to the Great Hall. I think my dad and some other people of this village want to hear what you have to say as well." He pointed towards a crowd that gathered a slight distance of the house, all looking very baffled at the sight.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The group and their dragons went up to the Great Hall and Gobber went to find Stoick from the docks. Mikael sat down at the far end of the great table in the middle of the Hall, got a tankard of ale and started explaining.

"Allright, how should I start...Some of you may know my name already but I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Mikael. I am about 21 years old, and hail from the land of Skyrim. Skyrim is a province of the Empire, to the far north of Tamriel. Tamriel is a large continent with different provinces like Skyrim. They are Skyrim, High Rock, Morrowind, Cyrodiil, and Black Marsh. There are some provinces under control of the Aldmeri Dominion, like Valenwood, Elsweyr and Summerset Isles."

"Mikael, can you please explain why did the dragons bow down to you?" interrupted Hiccup.

"Calm down son, let him finish." said Stoick, and gestured towards Mikael to continue.

"Anyway, the land of Tamriel has been under chaos for the past three years, because the dragons have returned to Tamriel. Most of the dragons were killed two to three thousand years ago by humans after the end of the Dragon War. The Dragon War was a rebellion by the humans after being slaves to the Dragons from the beginning of time. The War ended when the first Tongues, a band of Nord heroes defeated Alduin. Or so they thought, as they actually used ancient magicks to...send him forward in time. To three years ago, to be excact. So Alduin started to resurrect dragons all around Tamriel. According to a prophecy, only a Dragonborn would defeat Alduin altogether. A Dragonborn is a rare invidual who has the blood of both dragon and mortal in him or her."

Mikael took a deep breath, and looked up at the crowd.

"That invidual...is me."

The crowd was stumped at his words. Blood of both dragons and mortals in him? What was this deviltry?

"My best guess is...your dragons bowed to me out of respect or authority. The dragons of Tamriel didn't give me that honor. Most of 'em try to fry me on the spot."

"I have an important question!" bellowed Gobber from the crowd around the table. "What are yer weapons an' armor made out of?"

"I told Fishlegs once, but I'll tell it again. It is a trade secret. I told you I am a blacksmith. If I told you I'd have to kill you on the spot."

"I'll take my chances." said Gobber with enthusiasm.

Mikael chuckled. "I'll take your offer on that later."

"What is the prophecy you were speaking of?" asked Fishlegs, to see if it has any resemblance to the prophecy Berk heard from Borks papers.

"Hold on a second, I have it in a book here." Mikael pulled a book out his bag, with a crest of a dragon on the front cover. He opened the book to the last page, and started reading.

 _When misrule takes it's place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and White Tower falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 _The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn_

"Hold up hold up hold up, 'Dragonborn Ruler'? Were you a king or something?" asked Snotlout.

"No, that was the Septim bloodline of Emperors of the Empire. The Emperors had dragons blood in them, just like me. It was two hundred years ago when the last of the Septim dynasty sacrificed himself to save Tamriel." said Mikael. "So I am not a descendant of the Septims. The gift or a curse of dragons blood is bestowed on some inviduals."

Mikael took a deep breath again, as it feels like he has been talking whole day. He drank the tankard of ale in one gulp to sate his thirst.

"It would take forever for me to explain the whole history of Tamriel. However, I must confess something."

The crowd looked at him suspiciously. What there is to confess?

"I must find a way back to my home world, as I think I am not in the same world as Tamriel. I think I somehow...travelled between my world and your world."

"Why would you think of that"? asked Hiccup.

"Well...for one, I cannot see the two moons of Tamriel anywhere. They are called Masser and Secunda. Secondly, a week ago I was talking to Fishlegs. He said elves were mythical creatures as in didn't exist. They actually exist on Tamriel."

The crowd gasped at the sentence.

"Elves exist?"

"What a madman..."

Mikael sighed at the crowd.

"Yes, they exist on Tamriel." Mikael said dryly. "There are several types of them actually. There's dark elves, high elves, wood elves and even 'deep' elves, who were called Dwarves. Too bad they disappeared a long time ago." Mikael explained.

"I feel like I have been talking the whole day, and I hope I explained the behaviour of your dragons as I am not completly sure. For now until I figure out a way back to my world I hope I can make myself useful in your village."

Now Stoick stepped forward and on the table.

"Allright. As the chieftain of Berk, I grant you full citizenship of Berk. You are subject to the Viking law, and so are the rest of villagers towards you. You may stay in our home for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Chieftain." Mikael said and saluted.

"That's it everyone, go back to your duties." said Stoick to the crowd.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael stayed in the Great Hall to enjoy his lunch. The dragon riders stayed behind as well to ask more questions about Mikael. Mikael sat down with Hiccup to his left, Astrid to the left of Hiccup and Fishlegs to the right of Mikael. The twins and Snotlout saw across him.

"Can I just say...dude." said Tuffnut.

"Dude." said Ruffnut in agreement.

"Having the blood of dragons in you? THAT'S AWESOME!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Totally!" said Ruffnut and they banged their helmets together.

"Yeah...it's pretty cool but it kind of gets annoying after a while." said Mikael coldly.

"Why do you say that? Does it grant you any perks or powers?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well for one everyone expects a lot of you. Such as I cannot get a quiet night at a tavern of any small town without somebody asking for help. I usually do want to help but I often just disappear for a day or two in the wilderness to have one day of peace and quiet."

"Aside from that what kind of skills do you have?" asked Astrid.

"Well, I have been travelling Tamriel for three years and I have learned a lot. I am adept using a sword with a free hand, according to master blacksmiths around Tamriel they cannot teach me anything more but I seriously doubt that, am decent with a bow and using a sword with two hands." Mikael said.

"We need to do some sparring, you and I. Want to know if you're any good against a Viking." said Snotlout.

"We might do just that. My leg isn't completly healed yet, so you might wanna wait for a few more days." answered Mikael. "For now, do you guys have anything to do so I could be useful? Sitting in a hut for three weeks can make make a Nord go insane."

"That reminds me, what is a Nord?" asked Fishlegs.

"Nords are a race of humans who inhabit Skyrim. Tall, fair haired and very resistant to natural and magical cold. Due to their history they are natural seamen as well".

"Just like Vikings I suppose." said Fishlegs.

"There's also the Imperials, Bretons and Redguards. Imperials live in Cyrodiil, and have a natural instict towards diplomacy and trade. Bretons are a half breed of elves and men, and are natural spellcasters. Redguards are dark skinned men hailing from Hammerfell, and have an amazing natural stamina, making them fierce warriors."

"Hold up hold up hold up...spellcasters?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes, spellcasters. Magic is common around Tamriel. I suppose magic is unheard of in this world? Or simply impossible?" Mikael said. Snotlout nodded. Looks like even if he could cast magic he should refrain from using any. "I see. But for now can you guys show me a forge? It's been forever since I have done anything with an anvil."

"Sure, follow me. I'll take you to Gobbers forge." said Hiccup.

"What about the Academy?" asked Astrid.

"You can take over for today. I should show Mikael around the village to get to know the area." said Hiccup.

"Okay then." said Astrid. "Remember to meet me here after I am done with the Academy for today, the same time as usual?"

"Count on it." said Hiccup.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The group dispersed and Hiccup and Mikael went to the forge. Gobber was there making and sharpening swords from the previous Berserker skirmish. Gobber has been busy making and repairing weapons for the past three years since the Battle of Outcast Island. Funny, when Hiccup first showed the people of Berk that dragons were intelligent and kind creatures Gobber lost a job of making weapons but turned to making saddles and was a dentist to dragons. Now it is swords, saddles _and_ dragons teeth. Joy.

"Nice of ye to show up Hiccup. And 'ello, Mikael." said Gobber. Mikael nodded.

"I figured I should help around a bit. I'm a pretty good blacksmith myself, even if I say so myself. So, do you need any help?" asked Mikael.

"Do I need help? I've had orders up by me skivvies since the start o' the war." Gobber exclaimed.

"What war?" asked Mikael with a worrying expression.

"Since about three and a half years ago, we have been at war with the Berserker tribe. Then three years ago we defeated Dagur the Deranged on Outcast Island. We gained the Outcasts as our allies because Alvin the Treacherous was kicked out of his island by Dagur. Since then we got weekly Berserker skirmishes but they started to slow down to about a monthly rate. Speaking of which we're due a raid soon..." said Hiccup.

"I hope I can help your village. It is the least I can do for nurturing my health back." said Mikael and put a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "I am a Nord warrior, I can take care of myself. We Nords live for the thrill of battle. As we say, 'victory or Sovngarde'. A Nord will not be judged by the way he lived, but how he died."

"Sovngarde?" asked Hiccup and Gobber in unison.

"It is the Nordic afterlife. If you were killed in honourable battle you would spend the rest of eternity drinking, fighting and boasting in the great halls of Sovngarde. When the final battle comes, we come down from Sovngarde to fight to the end." said Mikael with great enthusiasm.

"Same as our Valhalla, it seems." said Gobber.

"Anyway, enough of about the end of the world, can I help around the forge?"

"Sure, there's some broken swords that need fixin' and if you feel like it there's materials around the shop that ye can use to make some new ones. Show me what ye can do."

"Will do." said Mikael. "Hiccup, I'll be fine around here. I'll be at the Great Hall once I am done here."

"Allright Mikael, I'll go to the Academy."

With enough said, Mikael went to work. He missed the heat of the forge, and the exhilirating feeling of pounding metal to new shapes. Firstly he tried a steel sword with a Nordic design. He spent a decent amount of time making one sword. The steel he used was similar to the steel used by most blacksmiths around Skyrim but it couldn't hold a candle to Skyforge Steel. He spent a good time making draconic engravings to the sword. To a Berkian or a common Nord they weren't intelligible. Once he finished the sword he took a good look at it. It was a decent sword for him, and for a blacksmith like Eorlund Grey-Mane. And that was having the fact of Mikael being a perfectionist in mind. He handed the sword to Gobber.

"What in the name of Thors hammer..." Gobber said in amazement. He took a good look at the blade Mikael created, and then tested it by swinging it around, testing how well it would hold up. "Do ye have any idea what ye have done?" Gobber asked Mikael.

"Uhhh...a sword? Do you use them around here?" said Mikael jokingly.

"This sword is a bloody masterpiece. Where did ye learn how to make this kind of art?" Gobber asked.

"Well, there was a man called Eorlund Grey-Mane who worked The Skyforge in the city of Whiterun. The best bloody blacksmith of all Tamriel. I learned a lot from him, but travelling around Tamriel experimenting different kind of materials made me almost as good as him."

"I think ye should present this sword to Hiccup and/or Stoick. I'm sure they would be impressed by this weapon. Just eh...don't show it to the twins or Snotlout. They would kill ye to get this blade." Gobber said.

"Duly noted. I'm going to sharpen and repair a few more swords and axes and then head to the Great Hall, if that is okay with you."

"Okay? Yer a bloody master at the craft. I would be honored to have ye work here." said Gobber.

"Come on Gobber, you're making me blush." said Mikael.

"However, I said I'm taking my chances. What are yer weapons an' armor bloody made of?" asked Gobber.

"I told you, it is a trade secret. And besides, from the looks of it you wouldn't even get the right materials." said Mikael. "Here's one clue. Have you heard of a material called 'Moonstone'? White, very light, and strong. Also quite rare in Tamriel."

"Eh...nope. Haven't heard of any kind of white stone that could be strong and forged to a weapon." said Gobber with a sad expression.

"Told you so." said Mikael.

With that conversation done Mikael turned to the pile of broken swords and started to repair them. It took the whole day repairing those swords, but Gobber was very thankful of having no weapons left for tomorrow to repair. Usually Gobber had a lot of weapons left to repair by the end of the day and more swords came tomorrow. So he always had work. This time he could rest easier.

Mikael went to the Great Hall, and spotted Hiccup and the gang around a table, and then promptly sat next to Hiccup.

"So, how was your day?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, not much. Helped Gobber repair the big pile of swords in his shop, and made a new sword with a Nordic touch. Want to see it?" Mikael said.

"I'm not big of a fighter Mikael, show it to Astrid." Hiccup said. Mikael threw the scabbard to Astrid, and when she pulled the sword out of the scabbard she was amazed.

"Wow. Looks pretty nice." she said and started to swing the sword around. "Would hold in battle as well. Nice balance overall. But I'm a more of an axe woman." she threw the sword at Mikael, catching it.

"I was told you're a blacksmith as well, Hiccup. Care to take a look?" He held out the blade to Hiccup.

"Sure...it does have nice detailing...what are those engravings on the sword?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the draconic alphabet, then showing the blade to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hey, we wanna see too!" yelled Snotlout across the table.

"Yeah, me too! Wait...what do we wanna see?" said Tuffnut. Snotlout and the rest sighed at the twins.

"Anyway, these engravings are in the language of dragons." Mikael pointed out.

"The dragons have a language?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes. They speak mostly in their language. I've met two dragons that I could hold a conversation with. They tend to mix their language and my language in sentences when talking to me."

"So...what does it say on the blade?" asked Fishlegs.

"Roughly translated it means: _Fight bravely. Sky above, voice within._ Or in the language of dragons, _Krif voth ahkrin. Lok, Thu'um._ "

"Wow. So who did you make this sword for?" asked Snotlout, hoping if he could have it.

"Nobody in particular. I had you or your father in mind, Hiccup. But from the looks of it, you really should train to be a warrior. No offense." said Mikael.

"None taken. I usually have Toothless' support when in battle. But you may have a point." Hiccup said.

"Allright, the sword is yours." Mikael said holding out the sword to Hiccup, and he took the sword and the scabbard. "I call her 'Skysplitter'. Appropriate name I think, considering you could use it on dragonback."

"Thanks, Mikael. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Nonsense. I wanted to show my gratitude from the hospitablity of your village." Mikael said.

Suddenly, a horn was heard. It was another Berserker skirmish, just in time.

"Mikael, the Berserkers are coming. You don't have to fight, stay in the Great Hall if you want-" said Hiccup but Mikael interrupted him.

"Blasphemy. I'm gonna help defending the village. I do not want my wounded leg to slow me down."

Hiccup and the rest took a look at the Nord man for a second but nodded in argeement.

"Let's go then."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

A/N: Things are gonna get interesting now.

Text in italics = Anything not in Norse. Either in Cyrodilic, or Dragon language. Or journal entries or when read from a book aloud.

I am always looking for constructive critisism, so leave that in your reviews. I should remind you that this is the first written thing (fanfic, but still) so the writing quality can be bad at times.


	3. The Dragon

So...as I said, things are going to get interesting. As always, the writing may or may not be pretty bad. My first language isn't English.

 **WARNING. HIGH LEVELS OF VIOLENCE AHEAD.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Lets get the show on the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 ** _The Dragon_**

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael, Hiccup and the rest hurried to their dragons after hearing the horn warning of a Berserker skirmish. There were already some homes on fire thanks to the catapults firing fiery rocks from the invading ships. So far no Berserker had landed on their shores or the harbor, so there aren't any bodies.

"I have an idea on how I can help." said Mikael. "You have dragons, right? You should drop me off one ship at a time, then you guys focus on the rest. Once I am done with a ship I'll give you a signal, you'll pick me up and we repeat the process. Sound good?"

"Wait, you're not gonna take on a ship full of Berserkers by yourself?" said Astrid. Astrid was a competent fighter, the best of all Berk but even she couldn't handle that many Berserkers by herself.

"Yeah Mikael. Even when I am obviously the best warrior on Berk, even I can't fight a ship full of Berserkers all by myself." Snotlout chimed in, with Astrid giving him a glare. "But you leave some of them for me, you hear?"

"You haven't seen me fight yet. I can handle myself perfectly fine. You remember what I have been training for, you know?" Mikael said. "If I am supposed to fight the most deadly dragon of all existence and live, I doubt a ship full of angry Vikings wouldn't be a problem."

"If you say so, but yell at us if you have any trouble so we can back you up, you hear me? Your leg is still injured!" said Hiccup.

"Deal. Now let's go." Mikael said and hopped on back of Toothless with Hiccup.

The Berserker flee consisted of about 30 ships, each having about 15-20 men. It was strange. Usually a Berserker skirmish consisted of 10 ships. They all had about two catapults each and continued to fire upon Berk when closing in. The skies were on fire from the constant rain of fiery boulders, dragon fire and the burning homes. Some homes were unlucky and were hit by a boulder, starting an out of control fire. Luckily fire brigades with dragons were on the job.

"Drop me off on the closest ship to the shore." said Mikael, and Toothless went down. Toothless descended to the sea level, basically invisible to the naked eye against the black horizon. When Toothless got close enough to the Berserker ship, he went up right at the last moment allowing Mikael to hop off the dragon, landing with a massive thump at the bow of the ship.

Mikael drew his Dragonsteel longsword, held it up with one hand and yelled:

 _"Victory, or Sovngarde!"_

That got the attention of the last Berserkers. Mikael held out his sword and cut a Berserkers head clean off with a single slice. The rest charged with their weapons. 'I shouldn't use the Thu'um until absolutely necessary', thought Mikael. 'Only Speak in time of True Need', as the Greybeards taught him. He kept his powers hidden for now, and for a good reason. Not only because he abided by the philosophy of the Way of the Voice, but for the sake of the village he was living in for the time being. Magic was unknown to the world he was in, so he didn't want to risk being banished for using the _Thu'um_. Besides, wooden boats plus earth shaking Shouts really do not mix.

He parried the first two attackers and then sliced ones mace and the others sword in a single swing. The Berserkers looked perplexed at their now broken weapons, but were too slow to notice Mikael swinging his sword back with one hand and slicing one mans head off and the others arm off with a single sweep. Blood was everywhere on the ship by now, even Mikael's armor had some blood on it. Mikael charged once again at the Berserkers, who had utter _fear_ in their eyes. Even with his wounded leg, he was still moving very fast. Being a Nord, a veteran fighter and a member of the Companions he could ignore the throbbing pain in his leg.

By now Hiccup and the Dragon Riders were battling about a ship each. Even after three years the Berserkers had no idea how to combat dragons and their riders properly. Mostly they tried to pack bola or net launchers on their ships but the Riders have gotten better with their dragons over time. Berserker skirmishes were good practice. Rider-dragon coordination, aiming with dragons and evasive maneuvers.

Even Meatlug and Fishlegs were too quick for them unless they got too close. But they were too smart for that. Fishlegs could over _right_ above a ship and drop lava blasts on enemy ships. They only had to dodge arrows at that point, but once they were high enough they could dodge them easily. The lava blasts of Meatlug had more force to it than the rest of the dragons. It wasn't _hot_ but it packed a punch.

Astrid had _fun_ with each Berserker skirmish. She and her Nadder were very fast but not as fast as a Night Fury and lacked its natural stealthiness of the night sky. Even though Astrid fought for the good of the village she always tried to find fun in it. Having a dragon with poisonous spines as a weapon was useful as one hit from them and they could be incapacitated for the rest of the battle.

Snotlout and Hookfang though breathed and lived the Viking way, even though about three and a half years ago it clearly didn't involve using dragons in combat. Well other than the dragons being the opponent in combat. So he tried his best sinking Berserker ships, of course using his signature battle cry of 'Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!'.

The twins of course had their own mindset. Usually involving _just watching_ when something bad was happening, like Tuff watching Ruff when she was on fire and didn't do anything for a while. The Zippleback is an interesting dragon to use against ships as they could release gas going over it and spark it when going up, resulting in an explosion on the deck, usually burning a few Berserkers in the process who were too slow to go overboard. Those who did only survived the sinking ship or the Zippleback gas flames, but mostly to either die by Dagurs discipline or the cold waters of the Norwegian Sea.

Hiccup of course was _the_ Dragon Rider. The First Rider, and he rode the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Nobody could match to him and Toothless. The Night Fury was blazingly fast, had very deadly plasma blasts and invisible to a naked eye during the night. And never misses. All those facts combined it meant shooting Berserker ships were mostly shooting a fish in a barrel. He mostly sank Berserker ships by trying to make holes in the side.

The Dragon Riders had downed a ship each, except Hiccup downing two. Once Hiccup was about to move to the next ship...he saw a figure on one ship trying to jump up and down to get his attention.

"Hiccup! Pick me up!" Mikael yelled from a ship. He went for a very quick nose dive with Toothless, and landed on the ship, allowing Mikael to get on the back of Toothless. Hiccup got a quick glance of the amount of bodies on the deck, with blood everywhere. Most of them had a missing head but some had a missing arm or a leg. Either he was strong, or his blade was incredibly sharp...or even both.

"Mikael...you realise you just took out a ship full of Berserkers...all by yourself? How...your leg is still wounded!" Hiccup asked Mikael with a worried expression. Hiccup did have a problem with taking a life, unlike the Nord behind his back. It worried Hiccup a lot. Sure, the Berserkers were at war with Berk and therefore were their enemies, Mikael seemed very apatheic when it came down taking someones life.

"Yes, I did. Total count was about sixteen soldiers." Mikael deadpanned. "And besides, you have dragons. I guess you took out more ships than I did."

"You do realise how the Berserkers got their name? They are...a bit _berserk_ , don't you think?" said Hiccup.

"Can we talk about this later? Drop me off on that ship over there, closest to the harbor." Mikael pointed with his sword. It was very bloody but otherwise didnt have a single scratch on it. Hiccup obliged and dropped him off. Once he was back in the air he noticed Mikael fighting off about 7 Berserkers at once. He was moving very fast, like his armor didn't weigh him at all. He parried attack after attack, sometimes somersaulting out of the way of an overhead strike of a warhammer. Technically he was fighting all of them at once but in reality Mikaels combat style involved fighting a group of enemies one at a time. His agility allowed that, as he could sidestep, somersault or twirl out of the way then do a quick attack. It was like a dance. A dance of death.

He spotted Astrid coming up next to him on her Nadder, looked at Hiccup for a second and then noticed what was he looking at.

"Oh my Thor...how is he doing that? His leg is still pretty hurt." Astrid asked.

"I have no idea...but for once I am glad we aren't on his bad side." said Hiccup.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The ship Mikael was on hit the harbor, with one Berserker soldier getting off the ship but wasn't quick enough for Mikael to slice his legs off. Astrid and Hiccup grimaced at the sight of the Berserker trying to escape without any legs and saw Mikael piercing his sword throught the man to finish him off. Mikael then saw a lot of ships coming up on the harbor, ready to land. So did Astrid and Hiccup. There was about 10 ships total. All of them filled to the brim with Berserkers.

"We should help him, there is no way he can defeat that many Berserkers." said Hiccup.

"I think he'll be fine. He has Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the village behind him. We should go after any ships that are too far from the harbor." said Astrid. Hiccup nodded and flew back to the sea to help the rest of the riders.

Mikel got off the boat, and got ready to hold off a wave after wave of Berserkers trying to get inside town. The Berserkers main objective was to weaken Berk by raiding their food supplies, destroying any weapons or generally massacring anyone getting in their way. Just like the dragon raids three and a half years ago. However, the Berserkers weren't dragons or didn't ride dragons. The only way to the food storage , armory and the rest of the village from the harbor was go to up a series of wooden ramps. This made most attempts taking out Berk very hard, but not impossible.

He saw Stoick, Gobber and some other Vikings come down the ramps to the docks. It was now Mikael plus about 6 Vikings versus 150 Berserkers.

"Nice of you to show up! Too bad I have share some of the glory now!" Mikael shouted at the group of Vikings.

"How has the battle been going? This skirmish is larger than the previous ones...And why are you here yourself?" asked Stoick with a worrying look on his face.

"I think the dragons and their riders are doing fine. We have taken out about...eight ships so far. I think the riders are going after the ships that are the furthest away from the harbor. I told them I would go after the ones closest to the harbor." reported Mikael.

"How did you get on their ships?" asked one of the Vikings.

"I got on Hiccup's dragon and he dropped me off at a ship and once I was done with one he would pick me up and drop me off at the next one." said Mikael. The Vikings had a suprised look on their faces. How would a non-Viking fight off a ship full of Berserkers by himself? "But now we have Berserkers coming up. Lots of them."

"Agreed. We won't be able to fight them here. Let's back off to the plaza, well have a bigger chance of winning this battle there." Stoick then said.

The group then retreated to the plaza. The harbors thin docks and piers were too thin to fight them off at. The plaza did provide more room the fight them off but if they lost the village would be at the mercy of the Berserkers. And they played for keeps. The group took their stand just at the top of the ramps and held their ground.

"I just want to let you know...it has been an honour." Mikael said, offering a hand to Stoick. Stoick shook his hand. "Now let's make the gods proud." Even though Mikael worshipped a different pantheon of gods compared to the Vikings, the Vikings understood his meaning.

"Agreed. We will battle to the end." Stoick said gripping his warhammer.

Mikael and the Vikings turned their gazes towards the marching Berserkers. They had a shield wall up, and slowly but surely advanced on the Vikings. They needed to hold them off as long as they could until the dragon riders have finished off any straggler ships still in the ocean. Mikael wasn't a stranger to fighting lots of enemies at once. He fought in the Civil War of Skyrim as a Legionnaire and later on as a Legate of the Imperial Legion. Stormcloaks were similar to the Berserkers but were more coordinated and had a different purpose for the war. This time however, it was Mikael plus six of his allies versus 150 Berserkers, unlike facing the Stormcloaks during the Battle of Whiterun when it was Mikael, Legate Rikke and about 100 of their allies combined from the city guards and Legionnaires versus about two to three hundred angry Stormcloaks.

"Surrender maggots and you will not be harmed! You're surrounded...at least from this side!" shouted one of the Berserkers. Mikael chuckled at the threats made by the Berserker.

"Good, then we attack everywhere!" Mikael yelled back at the Berserkers and then taking a quick glance at the Vikings. They aknowledged him. He looked back at the Berserkers. Mikael then bellowed a battle cry, and the Vikings followed suit. There was only thought inside Mikael's head.

 _'_ A Nord will not be judged by the way he lived, but how he died. _'_

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The battle in the skies and in the sea was going pretty well. No rider has been injured so far, and only about 6 ships were remaining. Out of the 30 ships that were attacking two of them were cleared by Mikael, 14 of them were destroyed by the riders and 10 of them managed to land on Berk. However the dragons were getting tired and they were nearing their shot limits. Only Meatlug had a seeminly unlimited amount of shots thanks to her being a Gronkle. She could eat catapult boulders from the air and then spew it back.

"Riders, regroup!" yelled Hiccup. The riders obliged, even Snotlout who was _just_ going to attack another ship. They met high in the sky and far enough from the ships to be safe from the different launchers the ships had. "We haven't fought this many ships before...How are your shot limits and dragons?"

"Barf is running out of gas pretty soon, but dunno when." said Ruffnut. "We've been busy blasting those ships. I think even Belch doesn't have that many sparks in him." said Tuffnut.

"Hookfang still has plenty of fire in him, and he is wondering why were waiting around here and not kicking Berserker butt! Right Hookfang?" said Snotlout. Hookfang tried to flame up but quite couldn't. "Okay never mind, he is out of it too."

"Stormfly is getting low on fire too. And I think she doesn't have any more spines on her." said Astrid, looking at Stormfly's tail. She was right, almost out of spines.

"Yeah, Toothless has run out of plasma. How about you Fishlegs? Is Meatlug okay?" said Hiccup.

"Well, as you know Meatlug is a Boulder class dragon so she can eat large boulders and fire them back. I think she's fine, right girl?" Fishlegs said and hugged Meatlug and Meatlug licked him back. However once Fishlegs was done hugging Meatlug he looked up and saw all of the riders looking at him and his dragon curiously. "...and I've said too much."

The plan was simple. Make the ships fire at Meatlug so she could eat the boulders and keep firing them back. However one dragon didn't really warrant firing the rest of the dragons were supposed to fly in formation and try to attract the attention of the catapults, and when they fire they disperse, making way for the boulder to go at Meatlug so she could fire the boulder back at the ship.

"Allright gang, remember not to attack but to fly around the ships in a formation. Once you see a boulder coming at us, break off the formation and allow Meatlug to catch the boulder. Got it? No attacking! All of our dragons are out of shots, so don't bother!" said Hiccup. "Fishlegs, keep your distance behind the formation so you have more time to catch the boulders."

"Okay Hiccup, got it." Fishlegs said. The other riders went to a formation."I hate it when this happens." he said to himself quietly. Fishlegs was intelligent but his mouth was too fast, and boy did he know and hate the fact. One good example of it was that he had to carry Dragon Root and lure a Screaming Death to Outcast Island of all places.

They spotted the remaining ships going around rescuing any Berserkers caught in ice cold waters. That meant each ship carries about 20 Berserker soldiers, but each one was equipped to accomodate about 15 of them. The riders decided to against a ship that was furthest away from Berk, so it could have less soldiers on them. Safer to test the waters, so to speak. The main formation went down and tried to make them look like they were attacking the ship.

"Riders dead ahead!" one Berserker shouted and pointed at the riders.

"Ready the catapults! Fire on my mark!" The captain of the ship ordered. Berserkers loaded the catapults, and the rider formation was closing in and fast.

"Hold it...hold it...FIRE!" the captain yelled and pointed at the dragon formation.

"Riders, disengage!" Hiccup yelled and the four dragons got out of the way. Meatlug was a good distance behind the formation and managed to catch a boulder. The other boulder that was fired from the ship went right past Meatlug.

"Good catch girl! Now let's sink some boats. Lava blast!" Fishlegs said and pointed at the ship. Meatlug fired a lava blast at the bow of the ship, making a large hole _just_ at the sea level so the ship caught on fire _and_ it started to sink but slowly. The Berserkers saw the damage and had to either abandon ship or try to get on another ship. They couldn't repair the damage because it was right at the bow of the ship. Luckily for the Berserkers they saw another ship not too far from them.

However, after that they saw the riders go after that said ship.

"I think help isn't coming. We need to sail to the Berkian island, hide there and make repairs. Hopefully we could spy on the Berkians in the meantime." said the captain and sailed towards a secluded beach on Berk. Nobody saw them land there.

The riders repeated process until one ship remained. The rest of the ships didn't share the luck the first ship they sank, as they were hit mostly on the deck, as Meatlugs lava blasts went straight through the floor of the deck and the cargo hold. However once they were just attacking the last ship they could see Berk in flames. Sometimes there were fire blasts going around as if there was a dragon wrecking the place. Not only that but there were loud noises going around but they were too far away to tell what the Hel were those voices.

"Hey Hiccup, do you see and hear what is going on over there?" said Astrid and pointed her finger at Berk.

"Yes I see. If there is a dragon wrecking Berk we need to head down there. Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, you deal with the last ship. Astrid and I are going to Berk and see what the Hel is going on over there." said Hiccup.

"On it, Hiccup!" said Fishlegs and the rest gave a nod.

The pair left the other riders and closed in on Berk. Once they were close they didn't see any bodies on the harbor, thank Thor. However once they ascended to the plaza, heard a loud thundering sound that knocked off several Berserkers off the cliff and most of them died from fall damage. After that they saw a tornado appear from the cliff, headed straight for an escaping Berserker ship. They could not believe what they were seeing...and hearing.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The battle inside the village was not going well for both sides. The Berserkers had a large advantage in numbers, even when the Vikings got some reinforcements. It was 150 versus about 30 in the start. The Berserkers didn't go after the food storage or the armory at all. Their plan was to kill or wound every warrior that were standing in their way so they could raid the village in relative peace without any resistance. However, even with a five to one advantage the battle was going bad for them. That man with strange white-grey armor and a white sword was thinning their numbers like crazy, just like the Chieftain of the village and the man with a hammer for a left hand and a peg leg on his right foot.

The rest of the Vikings were warriors but they succumbed against the numbers. Most were heavily wounded. The Berserkers were a savage tribe and their warriors even more savage but even they knew that if a warrior was heavily wounded they should leave them be. However, some of the Vikings tried to drag the wounded away and had limited success bringing the wounded to Gobber's shop so they could be collected from there after the battle...if they succeeded.

"Twenty one..." Mikael bellowed after piercing a Berserkers stomach with his sword, pulling it out then slicing the chest. "...twenty two!" said Mikael after giving a hug of death to a Berserker by shoving his sword through the chest. "How are you doing Gobber?" Mikael yelled to the Viking next to him.

"I have nineteen! But your kills don't count!" said Gobber, accusing him of _cheating_ because of his unusual gear. They turned the battle to a game to see who would get the most kills. It was made up so they could keep the adrenaline flowing and to keep any fearful thoughts supressed since they were fighting against the odds.

"Yes they do!" Mikael yelled. He put his both hands on his sword and swinging it at a head of a Berserker, decapitating him and breaking the weapon of said Berserker in half who tried to block the swing. "Twenty three!"

"Twenty!" said Gobber, splitting a Berserkers head like a grape by swinging his hammer-hand downwards.

"Why don't my kills count?" Mikael yelled, and after disarming a Berserker and then swinging his sword wildly around to confuse the Berserker he did two deep cuts to the Berserkers chest. "Twenty four! Besides, I have a wounded leg! And don't even mention you have a peg leg, at least it doesn't hurt like crazy once in a while!" Gobber chuckled and then crushed a Berserker soldiers shoulder with his hammer-hand. "Twenty one!" said Gobber.

"Mikael, Gobber, we could use a hand here!" yelled Stoick and was surrounded by about 10 Berserkers. Stoick was strong, but he was too large of a Viking to have any agility to fight 10 of them head on. "On my way, Chief!" Mikael yelled and jumped to action very fast, slicing his way through a wall of Berserkers with Gobber smashing any stragglers on the way behind the tall Nord.

Stoick took a glance of the situation. It was looking very bad for the Vikings. Out of the 29 Vikings and one Nord at the start, they only had him, Mikael, Gobber and three Vikings remaining. The rest were either killed or wounded. And it looks like they were cornered at the bottom of the steps to the Great Hall. There were now about 70 Berserkers left, all of them focusing on the remaining six opponents.

"Looks like we are on our way to Valhalla." said Stoick to the two warriors next to them. "Find me at the great halls of Valhalla, Stoick." said Gobber to Stoick. "I will, old friend." said Stoick and shook Gobbers good hand.

Mikael however, wasn't having none of this. He couldn't fall in battle, at least not in this world. What if he couldn't get to Sovngarde when he was in this world that wasn't Nirn? And besides, he had the World-Eater to fight on Nirn. He had to end the battle _now._ His thoughts went at the Greybeards, Paarthurnax and Skyrim as a whole. He _needed_ to use the Thu'um. Badly.

 _'_ Only Speak in True Need', the very core of the Way of the Voice rang in his head.

"Stoick, Gobber and Vikings...I need you to listen to me very carefully. It is going to get very hot and loud here. Cover your ears."

"What are you doing Mikael? What do you mean hot and loud-" said Stoick.

"Trust me. Either this or we get crushed. I am not going to Sovngarde...yet." said Mikael raising a hand interrupting Stoick.

Stoick sighed, wanted to fight to the end. He was a Viking after all. He took a quick glance at Gobber and the remaining three Vikings which were Spitelout, Phlegma the Fierce and Astrids father. Astrid would be devastated if her father died and the village would be very weak losing the best warriors of Berk and their chieftain. He reluctantly agreed.

"Very well, I hope you know what you're doing. Cover your ears!" yelled Stoick to the other Vikings. They obliged and put their hands on their ears.

Luckily for Mikael, the Berserkers were closing on the Vikings and him in a four single lines. They were getting closer and closer. It was now or never.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

Mikael Shouted, and the result was a fiery breath from his mouth. The resulting sound wasn't that comforting either. The Berserkers closest to Mikael and at the front were burned to a crisp, killing them instantly. The ones behind them were burned very badly but the ones at the very end of their file were singed at worst. The Vikings behind him flinched at the at the thunderous voice, wondering what in the name of Thor was _that._ Did the man just _breathe fire_ , like a dragon?

After the first impressions of what the Hel was that, the Berserkers started to flee after hearing some of their comrades screaming in pure terror and seeing their charred flesh. The stench of burning flesh was unbearable to some, making them falter. They clearly were fighting against a god, or a human with Odin-given powers. Mikael took a deep breath and Shouted again. Even more Berserkers were burned and killed. However, once Mikael saw some Berserkers near a cliff he decided to grant the Berserkers some mercy.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Mikael Shouted again.

This time there wasn't any fire. It was a blue, glowing shockwave, and much louder than the previous Shouts. His Voice knocked down most Berserkers but some of them were flung right off the cliff for a gracious death from fall damage. It was that or being burned to the bone.

There were only a few Berserkers remaining. Some of them tried to reach the boats but one managed to slip away to the forests of Berk. The ones going to the boats got on one boat and tried to sail away in pure panic. They forgot that the man who almost single handedly _yelled and burned_ half of their raiding party could burn their ship. Not to mention the dragon riders of Berk. Once they were a decent distance away from Berk, they heard that monster yell _again._

 _"VEN GAAR NOS!"_ Mikael Shouted but this time a huge tornado or a cyclone appeared, and once it hit their ship the mast was torn to shreds, and most of the boats wood was destroyed. Not to mention most of the Berserkers were thrown off the ship. The ship sank in seconds.

For now, the battle was over. Casualties were high on both sides, but none of the food or other supplies were stolen and Dagur had thirty less ships and a lot of Berserkers less. The Berkians gained 9 more ships to their fleet thanks to the 10 ships landing on the harbor, completly intact and with catapults on it. Overall it was one of the biggest victories so far in the war, apart from the Viking casualties.

Mikael had still some adrenaline remaining in him, and walked away the cliff where he shouted a cyclone at the ship. Shouting that much can take a decent toll on a human, Dragonborn or not. And having a wounded leg didn't help that much either. He was just about to collapse from exhaustion but suddenly Hiccup and Astrid appeared next to him, and holding him up by moving his arms around their shoulders. They moved Mikael to the Haddock Hall to get some rest. He fell asleep on a bed very fast, thinking of what might've happened if he didn't use the _Thu'um_. 'You didn't have a choice' he thought. 'This village including you would've been slaughtered if not for the _Thu'um._ '

Tomorrow was going to be a long day explaining himself to a village or a world full of superstition towards magic.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Hiccup and the Dragon Riders woke up early to convene a meeting with the village without Mikael, and for obvious reasons why. The man used some sort of magic to repel the skirmish and the village was very grateful for it apart from select few. Namely Mildew, Spitelout and some other the older Vikings didn't approve of his prolonged stay any longer. He was a magic user afterall. User of powerful, and very loud magic that involves yelling incoherent words, but still magic. They're Vikings, they have stubborness issues.

The Hall was full with murmurs and random chatter, wondering what was the meeting called about. Usually a meeting of this scale wasn't called after an attack either by dragons or the Berserkers. Mind you that most of the village hid in the Great Hall when it happened so they couldn't see what was going on outside even when Mikael started to roast half a hundred Berserkers to ash.

"Settle down everyone!" bellowed Stoick, holding out his hands and moving them down as a gesture. The crowd around the large table quieted down but some whispers were heard. "Some of you know why the meeting was called without our...guest. Some of you might be wondering why are we even calling this meeting. Without further ado, we must discuss what happened last night, during the latest Berserker skirmish."

Stoick cleared his throat, and sat down.

"The last Berserker skirmish was much larger than the ones launched during this whole war. They had about thirty ships overall, while the usual count was about ten to fifteen. That meant some of them managed to land on our harbor while our Dragon Riders were busy taking care of the ones in the dark sea." Stoicks face went sour after taking a deep breath.

"However, that meant casualties. About one hundred and fifty of them assaulted our village and we only had about thirty of so of us against them. A five to one disadvantage, but we still fought bravely, like we always do as Vikings." This statement brought up some "ayes" and "yeahs" in the crowd. "However, we had Mikael, our guest to help us. I believe he has proven himself as a true warrior, but not only that, but as a Viking. I would be honored if he decided to stay in the village permanently." With that statement said the more opposing Vikings like Spitelout almost started a riot but decided not to until the Chief finished his speech.

"But there was one thing Mikael did during the battle." Now Hiccup and Astrid had a worrying expression on them, with the rest of the riders completly oblivious on what was going on. They were at sea at the time. "He used this...magic when we were completly surrounded. It was Mikael, me, Gobber, Spitelout, Phlegma and Leif against about seventy Berserkers. Mikael told us that it was going to get loud and hot, and even with my protest he told me to trust him." Stoick took a deep breath.

"So I did. He then let this...shout, yell or a roar and suddenly more than thirty of them that were closing on us were scorched to ashes, like he just breathed fire like a dragon."

The crowd went into a shock. How could a _man_ breathe fire like a _dragon?_

"I know, it sounds impossible. However I had eyewitnesses. Leif, can you agree with me?" Stoick then gestured to Leif.

"It is true, Chief. I had my ears closed and the heat was intense so my eyes were almost closed but I still saw the chaos that erupted from his magic."

"Phlegma, Spitelout, Gobber? Can you too agree with me?" Stoick then gestured the three warriors next to him.

"Aye." all of them said in unison.

"So. After that first wave he then did the same thing again, this time burning even more Berserkers. At that time all of the Berserkers were running away in panic. After that he shouted some words again, this time letting out a shockwave similar to a Thunderdrums sonic blast, knocking down and sending Berserkers flying off a cliff. After that I didn't see much but it seemed Mikael went after the group that tried to escape by boat. I was too busy getting the wounded to the healers."

Now Stoick moved his gaze from the crowd to the Dragon Riders that were around a smaller table, away from the main crowd but still paying attention to the meeting.

"Hiccup, Astrid. You saw him collapsing to the ground not long after that, yes?" Stoick said and gestured to the pair. Hiccup stood up and cleared his throat.

"Yes, father. We saw the fires coming out of village and decided to investigate, leaving the rest to deal with the remaining ship. I can only presume the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs got the last ship?" said Hiccup with a glance to the four riders. All of them nodded. "Good. Anyway, once me and Astrid arrived at the village we were seeing all of the Berserker bodies around the village, almost half of them burned badly, and we saw Mikael using that...shockwave as you put it. Our dragons stuttered for a while after hearing that as they do not like loud noises. He then went to the cliff and...summoned this cyclone or a small tornado and used it to destroy a fleeing Berserker ship. He then started to walk away from the cliff but started to falter and collapsed. So we took him to our house and laid him to rest. That is all." Hiccup said and sat back down.

"Very well. Well, now you all know what happened during the battle. I seriously think we are in debt to him, that we should repay one way or another. I therefore open up the discussion with a permission to speak one at a time." Stoick said, and saw Spitelout raising his hand. "Spitelout."

Spitelout cleared his throat.

"Are you seriously considering leaving this magic user among us? True, what he did was a gift from the gods or it seemed, but I think I am not alone having an opinion that he should be banished off the island at once. Magic users have no place here." He then gestured towards the crowd, and some of them agreed with Spitelout and started to raise their fists and yelling.

"Are ye daft, Spitelout?" said Gobber, suprising Spitelout and his supporters. "The man saved our lives. If he hadn't used that power or magic he was using what could've happened? All six of us would've been killed, the village would be without its Chieftain, our food stolen and to top it off they would've stolen our weapons, leaving us defenseless!" The statement from Gobber seemed to gain the agreement of the rest of the Vikings. Magic user or not, the man was a hero to the village and they were in debt to him.

"It was deviltry that the man used! He does NOT have a place among honourable Vikings!" shouted Spitelout at Gobber.

"Cast aside yer stupid superstitions for once an' think!" Gobber yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Stoick. The two Vikings settled down, almost starting a proper fight having their weapons raised.

"We are not in a position to start a miniature civil war among ourself. We are still at war with the Berserker tribe, and of they hear our village has been divided among itself they will take advantage of it. I propose the following: We let Mikael speak for himself, and then decide what to do. Besides we shouldn't lay down any punishments towards anyone without him or her being present. If you agree, say 'aye'."

The crowd said 'aye'. Even when they were superstitious they still were Vikings and were honourable. They must allow the man to speak for himself.

"Allright. Hiccup, go get Mikael. I suppose he is still asleep from the exhaustion but wake him up."

"Yes, Dad." Hiccup stood up and left the hall. The rest of the Dragon Riders stood up as well, not wanting to wait around in the hall. Besides, they had personal questions. They opened the great doors of the Hall and closed them behind.

"Hey Hiccup. What do you think they will do to him? I hope they aren't really banishing him from Berk. He is a stranger to our world." said Astrid.

"I dunno Astrid. My father seems to be on his side even after witnessing what Mikael did. I really hope Spitelout or Mildew don't start any riots. After this raid we really cannot afford to be on the edge of the village splitting in half."

"Also I really think he wouldn't just throw away an ally like him. Remember, according to him he has the blood of the dragons. Maybe if we let him to join us, we could learn more about dragons that we possibly could before!" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Whatever. I just hope I get a chance to spar with him. Gobber told me that he slew about twenty eight Berserkers at the plaza alone. Not counting the ones he burned to death." Snotlout said.

"For once I agree with you. I really want to see him go at you, Snotlout." said Astrid.

"Yeah! Wait what?" said Snotlout with a confused look.

"Guys, Stoick said he could breathe fire like a dragon right? Well what did we say about him when he told he was this 'Dragonborn'?" The group looked at Tuffnut. "Well, think of the roasted chicken we could make if we could do that!" said Ruffnut. They then banged their helmets together.

"I think the gods, or whoever or whatever granted him those powers wouldn't grant them to you two." said Astrid jokingly. "Thank Thor for that."

The group then arrived at the Haddock house and opened the door. They saw Mikael sitting next to a table, writing to something that looks like a journal. He was in a deep concertation, so zoned in that he didn't notice the six Vikings standing over the doorway.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era Year 204, Hearthfire 10th_

 _All I have to say is...Talos preserve me._

 _Last night the village I lived in was attacked a hostile tribe called "the Berserkers". Hiccup thought I should stay in the Great Hall but I thought I should help the village out. So I did. At first I was on dragonback, and told Hiccup to drop me off at Berserker ships one at a time then let the dragon riders take care of the rest. Even after my initial reaction to the dragons the Vikings here used I trusted the dragons without hesitation. They seem to aknowledge my dragons blood after all, and show respect._

 _I took out two ships at first but the second ship I was on crash landed on the harbor. I then saw ten other ships closing in on the harbor. I decided to hold them off at the Plaza since the docks probably wouldn't like me using the_ Thu'um. _At first I saw the chief, Gobber and some other Vikings in the plaza, and we made our stand there._

 _The battle was very bloody. It still wasn't as bloody as the Battle of Whiterun, or the Battle of Windhelm during the Civil War of Skyrim. But very bloody nonetheless. Me, Gobber and the Chief laid waste to the Berserkers, thinning their numbers. But the ratio of the amount of Berserkers to the Vikings was rapidly going up. In the end it was me, Gobber, the Chief and three Vikings against seventy of them. It was looking very grim._

 _I had to use the_ Thu'um. _I pray to Talos and Kynareth that it was the correct choice, as the Greybeards told only to use the_ Thu'um _for the True Need. I think if I didn't the village would've been captured or razed to the ground. But I still used it for warfare, even if it was for survival._

 _Talos guide me._

"Good morning, Mikael." said Hiccup. Mikael then turned to the group and almost yelped out of suprise and then closed his journal.

"Good morning. I saw most of the village was empty. What's going on?" asked Mikael.

"Mikael, you need to come with us. I think your little...show off at the battle has raised some tension in the village."

"Show-off?" Mikael asked angrily. "I only used it for-" Hiccup cut him off by raising his hand.

"Explain it to the village. We can talk privately later." Hiccup then gestured to the door, and Mikael followed the Riders back to the Great Hall.

"Okay then...however, I must warn you one thing, Hiccup." Mikael said right before entering the hall. Hiccup looked at Mikael interrogatively. "You might not like I have to say. Let's just say it involves you, your riders and the dragons you ride."

With that said Mikael entered the Hall. The gazes of the crowd immediately turned to the Dragon Riders plus Mikael. The crowd was silent at first when he approached but once he closed in on the table he could hear either curses, or prayers to Thor they wouldn't be burned like the Berserkers. Mikael sat down next to Stoick, but then Stoick gestured the surviving warriors to get up and let Mikael sit at the center spot while having the Dragon Riders at his sides. Mikael was offered a tankard of ale to clear his throat which he accepted gladly. Mikael hated talking too much, so he needed some alcohol in his throat to keep talking.

"Allright, quiet down. Mikael, you have been summoned to this meeting to discuss your...abilities that you showed us during the battle. You may proceed." Stoick then sat down. Mikael took a deep gulp from his tankard.

"Okay, how should I start...For starters from what I saw from your faces from the last time I was here, your people do not seem to be kind towards anything...supernatural or magical in nature." Mikael said, and looked at the crowd. "Is this correct?" Mikael asked, and saw nods and heard 'aye's all around the crowd.

"Well, as you can see I kept my...powers hidden from you for the time being. I didn't want to get killed, or banished from this village. As for the powers themselves, I'll explain the nature of them." Mikael then took another large swig from the tankard and gestured to bring him more. Man, this is going to wreck some nerves. He then took a glance at the Riders around him, all of them had a worrying look on their faces except the twins. They really had a knack for causing havoc or being a nuisance. What if they could do stuff like him? He then got another tankard from Hiccup, and took a deep breath.

"As you may or may not remember from what I said from the previous meeting, I am the Dragonborn, or _Dovahkiin_ by the language of dragons. A mortal that has been gifted or cursed with dragon's soul and blood, depending on who is asked about the subject. This has some effects on a mortal. One, usually when a Dragonborn is found it is usually at the same time when there is...an event going on in the world. In my case, the World-Eater from the prophecy has returned to Tamriel. I was destined to stop him." Another deep drink.

"Two, I can..." The took a look around him glancing at each Dragon Rider. The next part won't be pretty on their ears. "...absorb a slain dragon's life force and soul directly." With that statement the crowd went in to murmurs but the Riders were in absolute shock. _Absorb a_ _ **slain**_ _dragons soul_? **"** That allows me to become the ultimate dragonslayer. I am the only one who can kill a dragon _permanently_. At least the ones from my homeland. I also gain power and knowledge from the dragons' souls, allowing me to use the same kind of magic the dragons use. Case in point, the last nights battle." The crowd seemed to understand now. "You see, the dragons of Tamriel do not use natural gas to breathe fire. They use a special kind of magic called the _Thu'um_ to breathe fire, frost or do other things. _Thu'um_ translates to 'Voice' to common language. To use said magic you need to Shout certain words in the language of dragons." Mikael then pulled out a parchment and some charcoal.

"For an example, 'Fire Breath' consists of _'Yol'_ which means 'fire', _'Toor'_ , which means 'inferno', and finally _'Shul'_ , which means 'sun'." Mikael then scribbled some draconic runes to the parchment with the corresponding Norse runes below them and showed the to the crowd and the Riders. The twins were ecstatic to say the least. Mikael saw the looks on the twins faces. "However, it requires constant meditation and practice for many decades before one can Shout even the simplest _Thu'um._ Me being the Dragonborn however can absorb a slain dragons soul and learn the inner meaning of the words nearly instantly. No normal mortal can learn the amount of _Thu'um_ a Dragonborn can in a lifetime." The twins weren't happy about this. Medication? Practice? Nobody has time for that, especially the twins.

Mikael then finished his tankard.

"However, as some of you know and saw, _Thu'um_ is very taxing towards the body of a mortal who is using the voice. I almost collapsed after using Fire Breath in a quick succession. My wounded leg didn't help it either after the adrenaline went down. Since the dragons of Tamriel are immortal they can Shout as much as they want without getting tired."

"Wait, dragons are immortal?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes, they are. I met a dragon called Paarthurnax who lives on the tallest mountain of Tamriel. Apparently he has lived on top of that mountain for thousands of years, unlike most of his brethren who were slain by humans. However I am not completly sure about your dragons if they are immortal."

Mikael then took a glance at Stoick.

"I give my personal oath and I swear to the name of Talos that I will not harm any of your dragons that live here on my own accord. I am sure that your dragons do not have the same attitude and nature as the ones from my homeland now that I have seen them flying around and being ridden by humans. However I will still act on personal defense if necessary. I hope that will never happen as absorbing a dragon soul isn't that pretty to watch."

"Understandable." said Stoick, and then turned to the crowd around the hall still looking perplexed by what Mikael just told them. "Now that the man has spoken for his own accord, we can discuss what should we do."

"Wait, what?" Mikael asked Stoick. Stoick then leaned down and whispered to his ear.

"You are right, we Vikings tend to get on the edge when it comes down to the gods' wrath, magic or anything supernatural. Some of them want you banished, or publicly executed. I, Gobber, most Vikings and the Riders agree that you should be allowed to live here. I am not sure if the Riders like what you just said though." Stoick then rose up.

"Allright, I open the meeting for discussion. As before, raise your hand and I grant you permission to speak." Nobody, however did raise their hand. Spitelout had a look on his face that said 'I think I already told you what I and others want'. After a good minute of watching if anyone would raise their hand, Stoick spoke up.

"Since nobody has decided to speak, I propose the following. We allow Mikael to live in the village..."

"WHAT!" yelled Spitelout.

"Are you listening to yourself Stoick?" yelled Mildew.

"...and owe him the debt for saving our village." Stoick finished. Spitelout, Mildew and others in favour of banishment or other punishments were stunned. How could their Chief do such a thing?

"What debt? asked Mikael.

"It is said in the Viking Law that should a village or a tribe of Vikings be saved by anyone, they are hereby in debt to their saviours. I think everyone here agrees that we really owe him that." Most Vikings nodded, even some of the Vikings that were on Spitelouts side.

"So...what do you ask in return of saving our village?" asked Stoick.

"Are you really sure?" Mikael asked Stoick.

"We are. The majority seems to agree with my proposal." Stoick gestured the crowd and most of them nodded at Mikael.

"Well...I only ask for one thing in return. I must find a way back to my world, and I only ask your help in the search of a way for me to return to my world. I do not know which one of your villagers are willing to help me out, since you all know my true nature as the ultimate dragonslayer. However I will only take volunteers."

"Allright. Now I will repeat the conclusion of this meeting. We allow Mikael to stay in the village, and he can ask for volunteers. Everyone in favour, say 'aye'."

"Aye!" said most of the crowd and raised their hands.

"Allright, it is settled then. Now, the meeting is officially over. Go back to your duties." Stoick bellowed and gestured the crowd to scram. Stoick then took a glance at Mikael who was sitting at a table alone, trying to enjoy breakfast. The Riders were sitting at a different table now, sometimes shooting a glare at Mikael. Especially Hiccup was angry at Mikael.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It was afternoon now. Mikael now just sat alone at a table while the Riders were across the hall. When Mikael went to the forge to help out Gobber Hiccup was already there and shot a glare at him that said 'please go away, murderer'. Stoick noticed this, and went to talk to him.

"Mikael, you know I could've assigned some people to help you in your mission. After your...speech on your past and special 'status' I really do not think anyone will volunteer to help you. Especially the Dragon Riders. They are very attached to their dragons, you know. They will not like anyone who has slain lots of dragons. I admit, our village had traditions and special warrior training towards killing dragons but that was over three years ago. It is in our past now." Stoick said, and placed a hand on Mikael's shoulder.

"Thank you for your offer, Chieftain. I know what I am, and I know what I must do once I return to Tamriel. Fight the demi-god dragon Alduin, the World-Eater and stop him from eating the world whole. But I do not know this world, and I wouldn't want anyone following me if they were not willing. Not only it would lower the morale and the abilities of them."

"Well, do you know who to ask?" asked Stoick.

"I do not know, Chief. At first I thought I would ask the Dragon Riders. After that I have no idea. I suppose I must gain the trust of your tribe before I could ask anyone. Besides, the time in the village could give me time to gather information." said Mikael.

"Well, I wish you luck on your mission. I am eternally grateful for your help. I know most of the village are still terrified of your abilities, but I trust you after saving our village. I made the same mistake of initial mistrust based solely on traditions when I disowned Hiccup for befriending a dragon."

"Wait, what? You disowned your son for befriending a dragon? Can you tell me more about that?" asked Mikael.

Stoick sighed and sat down next to him. "I know, I am still regretting that decision that day. More than three years ago we were at war with the dragons. We were attacked by a regular basis, and they stole our food and livestock. Hiccup was...a different boy from the other teens of his age. Often causing trouble one way or another, but not by mischief. At one raid Hiccup claimed to have shot down a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The fastest dragon ever, never seen and never missed a shot. So on those grounds we didn't believe him at first."

Stoick then took a swig from a mug and inhaled some air.

"So, I put him in dragon training with the other teens. At the same time I left for another search of the dragons nest so I am telling you what I heard from Gobber telling me what happened during the training. At first Hiccup had trouble in training but at the third training session he herded a Hideous Zippleback back to its cage all by himself. Something unheard of. Then he knocked down a Deadly Nadder. Then after knocking a Gronkle unconscious he was selected by the Elder to fight the Monstrous Nightmare and kill it."

Mikael was starting to understand a bit.

"However, during the fight he dropped his selected weapon and shield and even his helmet. He tried to show us that the dragons could be trusted, trained, and even ridden. So we wouldn't have to kill them. However, I struck my hammer against the cage of the arena with my hammer causing a huge sound making the Nightmare go crazy. Hiccup was pinned down by the dragon and suddenly a Night Fury came out of nowhere, blased a hole in the cage and dove in. The Night Fury saved Hiccup's life. However, I saw the dragon as an enemy and charged at it. It pinned me down and was about shoot me but Hiccup yelled him to stop. It stopped and the Night Fury was captured when it was distracted. I found out that Hiccup actually shot down, befriended and trained it and named him Toothless. So I disowned him." Stoick sighed again.

"He revealed that he has been to the nest, and only a dragon could find the island the nest was on. So we chained and muzzled the Night Fury, and we set sail to Helheims Gate. We did find the nest with the dragons help, and once the Red Death showed itself I realised I was a fool and it burned our fleet to splinters. However, Hiccup showed up later with the other teens riding the dragons caged in the Arena. Toothless was still chained and muzzled and on a burning ship. Hiccup got to him but before he could free him the massive dragons tail hit the ship he was on and Toothless sank to the ocean while still chained in the trap. Hiccup dove and tried to free him but went unconscious. I had to dive and get Hiccup to surface and then dove back. I had to trust the Night Fury at the moment and I freed him. Then after Hiccup got on the Night Fury I apologized for everything and told him that I was proud of him being my son. Truth to every word."

"So, to put it shortly, Hiccup defeated the Red Death, but he lost his left foot after nearly falling to death. Toothless caught him midair and took most of the fall. I thanked the dragon for saving my son's life. Since then we've had dragons in our everyday lives but without us killing them. Apparently the Red Death used some sort of mind control magic to force lesser dragons to raid our village so she could be fed."

"That is very similar to the Alduin, the World-Eater. To the dragons of Tamriel, he is the wisest one of the all dragons. To the dragons of Tamriel, power equals truth. Alduin being the most powerful dragon he is the wisest of all dragons, making everyone else a lesser dragon. He commands them to fight humans." Mikael then said to himself. He now turned to Stoick.

"But I think I now understand the Dragon Riders hate towards me and I think I know how to convince them. Thank you, Chieftain."

"Mikael, you can call me Stoick from now on." Stoick them said and smiled.

"Very well, Stoick." Mikael said. Mikael then took a look at the Dragon Riders. They were still musing about what Mikael said during the meeting. He decided to approach them. Once Mikael was close to the table, they all gave him an angry glare.

"Hello guys. I know I said some things during the meeting that you do not agree with, but I would like it if you guys heard me out." Mikael said, gesturing the group around the table. The group looked at each other, then at Hiccup.

"Allright. Sit down and make it quick." Hiccup said with an angry tone.

Mikael sat down and took a deep breath.

"I know why you are all mad at me. I have killed lots of dragons in my lifetime, but you guys need to understand some things before you hate me for it." Mikael said and took a drink.

"The dragons of Tamriel are not the same as the ones in this land. They are arrogant, prideful and stupidly stubborn creatures. They think of humans as if they were flies, or slaves. Unfortunately them being immortal creatures their ways cannot be changed at all, apart from select few. Only one dragon, Paarthurnax has decided to help me fight against Alduin. He was Alduin's second-in-command and top liutenant during the Dragon War but decided to help the ancient Nords fight Alduin several thousands years ago because he saw that the War was not good for either side. No other dragon has openly rebelled against Alduin's lordship. Since then he has meditated on top of the Throat of the World, and taught the Greybeards on the Voice, and adopted the philosophy of them called "Way of the Voice".

All of them were looking at like Mikael was rambling. Well, he was rambling.

"Anyway, the short version is that the dragons of Tamriel cannot be reasoned with unless they somehow lose their respect and fealty to Alduin. The same thing happened three years ago, remember? Your father told me about the Red Death. After she died, all of the dragons became calmer and more reasonable and stopped the raids. Unless I stop Alduin the World-Eater, the dragons of Tamriel are going to get killed by the hundreds. Either by me because they are stopping me from stopping Alduin and I won't be that sorry for them, or by the other humans around Tamriel because the dragons are attacking people. That is why I will need your guys' help."

The group went silent after the short speech, but after a moment of consideration Hiccup beamed up.

"Mikael, I am sorry about our reactions towards you. You know I care about dragons, but you proved that the dragons of Tamriel are being forced to act against their free will, just like our dragons by the Red Death. Therefore I think we should help you and the best way to do that would be if you became one of us." Hiccup gestured to the whole group. All of them seemed to be in agreement.

"So, welcome to the Dragon Riders. But to truly be one of us..." Hiccup looked dead in the eyes of Mikael.

"...you need to ride a dragon of your own."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, on the secluded beach..._

It has been several hours since the battle. They were lucky and their boat didn't sink like the rest. They are inside enemy territory with limited supplies and had to hurry to fix their boat and report back to Dagur. However these tasks seemed very hard to complete. They had to gather wood, food and water in secret.

It wasn't long after another Berserker came running down the beach, waving his arms around as he was trying to tell not to shoot him. He finally came to the boat, fell down to his knees and panted heavily.

"Thank Thor, I thought I was the only one alive." He then saw a captain approach him, holding out a hand. He took it and was lifted to both feet.

"I am Captain Borg. Report. What do you mean 'only one alive?'" the captain asked.

"Well...I was one of the soldiers assaulting the village. We had them Berkians cornered at one point...but I swear I am telling the truth but one of them started to breathe fire at us!" he explained.

"They have dragons, remember that soldier?" the captain said with a serious tone.

"No...one of the _Vikings._ He had this strange armor on and a longsword that cleaved through our flesh and bones like they were made out of butter!" he then explained.

"I was lucky I escaped. I think most of us who were surrounding the remaining six Vikings were burned to the bones, some of them were knocked off by this...shockwave that was similar to the one Thunderdrums use. I seriously think we should get out of here as soon as possible and warn Dagur about this man. Or should I even call _it_ even a _man_?"

"Agreed. However, as you can tell we must do everything quietly. We're behind enemy lines. We must gather supplies for the trek back to our island and repair our boat." the captain replied.

"How long before we can do that?" the survivor asked.

"Couple of days at most. The damage to our ship can be repaired quickly enough but gathering supplies for the return journey is going to take a while. We also need to watch the weather, we need to leave at night time and we cannot risk going to a thunderstorm." said the captain.

"I really hope Dagur is pleased of the information we're gonna provide." said the survivor.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Authors Notes:

Finally, I have finished this chapter. Totaling about 10k words and then some. I think I have now "set the stage" so to speak for the rest of the story.

Can you guys guess what dragon Mikael is going to get? Hint: It will _not_ be the Thunderdrum. Even if Thunderdrums are nearly deaf and wont be harmed by the excessive sounds Mikael would make from Shouting. I figured he should be riding something special.

 _ **Please review and give constructive critisism.**_ If you guys do not tell me what I am doing wrong (other than sometimes writing this story at 3 AM) then I won't get better.

If theres some confusion of what happened, here's some info.

\- Mildew returned to Berk after the Battle of Outcast Island since he helped Alvin rescue Hiccup from Dagur. He was pardoned by Stoick but his status in the village was the same as before. The social outcast.

\- If you cannot tell yet or haven't read the character information page on my profile, Mikael is a very skilled fighter, having learned from different masters around Tamriel, travelling around and being a member of the Companions and the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil. Besides, even when his leg was hurting a lot he kept going with determination.

\- (from chapter 2) Mikael is a very talented blacksmith. Remember, he was an apprentice to his father, and has learned how to pound an anvil since he was 8. He may not have the skills Hiccup has for tinkering and inventing things that are mechanical but he knows a lot about different alloys one can use to make a blade.

( **SKYRIM MAIN QUEST SPOILERS!** )

\- Mikael knows most of the Dragon Shouts available in the base game and expansions. I don't think I'm gonna invent any more Shouts but I can tell you this: He has been to Skuldafn and learned a word for Storm Call there, not realising the said temple was used by Alduin to gain access to Sovngarde. How he reached the place? By climbing the mountains of course. True, the area is off limits in normal game play until a certain point in the main story but how could the ancient Nords build the place if they couldnt reach the place themselves?


	4. The Rider

So, Mikael needs a dragon to ride so he can be a Dragon Rider.

A huge thank you to my friend who proofread this chapter.

Let's get the show down the road.

 **MORE VIOLENCE AHEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 ** _The Rider_**

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era year 204, Hearthfire 16th_

 _Wow. That is all I can say at this point._

 _After that nerve-racking meeting I had with the Vikings five days ago, I somehow gained the trust of the Dragon Riders of Berk - and then Hiccup invited me to be one of them. However, to be a Dragon Rider you obviously need to ride a dragon._

 _Not that foreign of a concept to me. I_ could _control the dragons of Tamriel for a short time using a simple Shout, which Miraak used to control dragons as well. But this time… I have to gain a dragon's trust so I can ride him or her, without using the Bend Will Shout. I have not said anything about that Shout to Hiccup yet, as it may give a wrong impression. I had to learn said Shout so I could fly on a dragon to the summit of Apocrypha, and fight Miraak there. I haven't used the Shout since then, as if people saw me riding a dragon, say, outside the walls of Whiterun, they would believe I was siding with the dragons. And, of course, I cannot allow that to happen, as most dragons obey Alduin._

 _I hope I can get one that complements my skills and abilities - or even better, strengthens them. And hopefully I won't let it die so I would absorb his or her soul. I bet Hiccup and the Dragon Riders won't enjoy the sight of that._

 _Kynareth guide me, as I enter her realm._

Mikael usually didn't write journal entries this often, but this time he had time to kill; and he wrote in his journal about the journeys he has been on in this foreign world. The world he has been in for about three weeks is very strange. For one, he cannot cast any kind of magic. Normally he could cast Restoration spells to heal his wounds - but here, he cannot even cast the very simple, novice level spell 'Healing'. Or any other novice level spells from other schools of Magic either, like 'Flames' from Destruction school. It was going to be an annoying journey without any healing spells. But Mikael is a warrior - trained by the best of the best around Tamriel. He didn't need magic that much.

So far Mikael has spent his time in Berk, by helping Gobber and Hiccup around the forge. Every day so far, Gobber has asked for the remaining elements of the alloy Mikael used to create his weapons and armor. Every time, Mikael has to remind him that the materials he would need are only found in Tamriel - Moonstone, for example. Moonstone, a strange white rock, is known to be very light, strong, valuable, and of course, very rare. The elves make their weapons and armor out of moonstone and quicksilver. Another component is stahlrim - enchanted ice as the people of skaal calls it. It is very similar to ebony, but lighter and has an affinity for frost magic enchantments, making them stronger on weapons and armour made out of stahlrim. The third and final component is dragonbone. The dragons of Tamriel have very strong bones being immortal creatures and children of Akatosh. The dragons of Berk may or may not have as strong bones as them, but there would be only one way to find out.

Hiccup said that he can start training his own dragon today, as five days ago he was told that he need to clear some schedule for a special occasion or two, and to find more wild dragons for him to choose from. Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, even a Timberjack was found for him. For the time being Mikael was terribly bored because after the battle with the Berserkers his leg got worse thanks to him fighting against the Berserkers. Looks like full recovery was delayed by a week. Great. He really wanted to spar with someone or go even fight some Berserkers on his own as he didn't want his skills to get rusty at all. Even Hiccup could do for a sparring partner at that point.

Now it was time for Mikael to find a dragon of his own. His mind was racing due to some minor anxiety. 'Remember, do not suddenly attack a dragon and make everyone watch him absorbing a dragon soul. Even if the dragon attacks first', he thought. He is the best dragonslayer Tamriel has ever seen. Not even the First Tongues killed as many dragons as him, and going as far as wearing their scales as armor and their bones as weapons. Oh, great. He now remembered that he still had to tell Hiccup that his armor was made of dragon scales. _That_ won't make a good impression. Not at all.

Mikael politely denied a ride to the Dragon Training Academy so he could zone out and think while walking there, while still having a wounded leg. However, Hiccup and Fishlegs then insisted to tag along with him to the Arena. Great, no more alone time even when outside the village. He was the unwritten 'Hero of Berk' after his last minute bravery to stop the Berserker tribe from wiping Berk off the map. He was usually surrounded by a couple of Vikings, bombarding him with questions. True, Spitelout, Mildew and some other Vikings still gave him a glare but after Mikael glared them back they usually stopped. They knew it was a bad thing to suddenly cross Mikael, as he could either fry them on the spot or cause a shockwave that could crush their bones or send them off a cliff.

"Hey Mikael, you okay? You've been staring at nothing in front of you for the whole time." Hiccup said, bringing Mikael out of the zone. He shook his head a couple of times to get the anxiety out.

"Yeah yeah, I'm all right. It's just that...for the past three years I've been a renowned dragon killer. Now I am suddenly going to train or tame a dragon, so I could ride it, and as you put it, make a bond and a friendship with it. True, dragons of Tamriel _are_ different from the ones you guys have here. And besides...I think I should get some new clothes." Mikael said, and Fishlegs looked at him curiously.

"New clothes, what are you talking about? Your suit of armor is kind of...cool. The dragons might respect you." said Fishlegs.

"There's just one thing I forgot to mention to you guys...my armor is made from dragon scales. Mostly anyway." Mikael deadpanned and both riders walking with them stopped walking for a second and stared at Mikael.

"Dragon scales? Oh my Thor, why didn't you say so earlier?" Hiccup raised his voice.

"I know, I know. Then again, your dragons bowed at me two days ago while I was wearing my armor. But the dragons you're going to show to me are wild dragons, right? They may or may not get a bit wild when they see a guy walking at them wearing the scales of their distant brethren." Mikael said. "But looks like we're here. Knock me off my feet." They opened both of the gates of the arena, and stepped inside.

"Allright then. Welcome to the Dragon Training Academy, previously known as 'the Dragon Killing Arena.'" said Hiccup and gestured to all of the Arena. "We Dragon Riders were busy for five days finding as many different species as possible. However we were mostly stuck on the most immediate islands around Berk, so we have the following species: Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle and one Timberjack. Fishlegs, you can take the floor from here." Hiccup finished and gestured to Fishlegs who had the Book of Dragons in his arm.

"Thank you, Hiccup. At first, there is the Deadly Nadder. Sharp-class dragon. Speed 8, Venom 16. Can shoot poisonous spines from its tail, has the hottest flame of all the dragons but short range so they prefer to use their spines for combat. As for personalities they like to preen and have a sense to their vanity. Astrid's dragon Stormfly is a Nadder."

"Fascinating. I know I have repeated this many times but the dragons of Tamriel are very arrogant, prideful creatures." Mikael said.

"Then you might like the next species. Monstrous Nightmare. Stoker-class dragon, fearless and proud with a firepower score of 15 to match. Can set itself on fire to scare enemies. Aggressive in behaviour, if you want to earn the trust of a Nightmare you have to show the respect it deserves. Snotlout's dragon Hookfang is one."

"But I really don't like the dragons of Tamriel. And I'd like to have my ass not scorched, even if my armor is made out of dragon scales. But to think of it, the Nightmare does look very similar to the ones in Tamriel except they have a larger body overall and a less round skull." said Mikael.

"Okay then...you'll have to let me draw one of those with your descriptions later. Anyway, the next species is the Gronkle. Boulder-class dragon. Very tough with armor value of 20 and jaw strenght of 8, and a tail that can act as a bludgeon. They eat rocks alongside fish and can recharge their shots by eating rocks. They are very territorial but have a sweet personality. My dragon Meatlug is a Gronkle."

"Hmm, interesting. What about the Timberjack?" asked Mikael.

"This large Sharp-class dragon has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. If you scratch their back you made yourself a friend for life. Their fire can attack multiple targets at once too."

"Hmm...what other species are there that I could ride? I would like to pick the dragon I'm gonna ride for the time being carefully. I don't think I would have the patience to keep swapping dragons until the end of time."

"Hmm...Stoick the Vast once rode a Thunderdrum. These Tidal class dragons do not breathe fire but instead produce sonic blasts that can knock an adult Viking back by several yards. Apparently the people around the village think of you as a Thunderdrum in a human form thanks to that shockwave you can cause."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"

"Well...there are no other species that people have trained, as far as we know. Hiccup's dragon Toothless is a Night Fury, but we have not seen another Night Fury anywhere. A Strike-class dragon, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, it is the fastest dragon species anywhere, can fire deadly plasma blasts with pinpoint accuracy and has natural stealth when flying at night. Not to mention extremely intelligent." Hiccup then scratches Toothless' neck to show his affection for his best friend.

"Is there another dragon species that can hold a candle to a Night Fury?" Mikael asked with some sort of confidence.

Fishlegs and Hiccup looked at each other for a second, and then Fishlegs decided to speak up.

"Well...as far as we know there are no species of dragons that can match a Night Fury in its talents overall. The Night Fury is the fastest dragon, second most stealthy dragon after the Changewing, and the deadliest fire of them all. Sure, some fire types of different dragons are suited for different tasks but the plasma blasts of Toothless are unmatched in overall usefulness." Meatlug looked at Fishlegs worryingly. "Don't worry girl, you're still the best for me." Meatlug then licked Fishlegs and they hugged for a short time.

"Anyway...there is one dragon species that is not only almost as rare as the Night Fury but almost as fast, and has a special type of...fire. It is called the Skrill. A Strike class dragon, it gets it's power from lightning storms, and shoots lightning at its enemies instead of fire. It has a black skin like the Night Fury but with a subtle shade of purple so it can be very stealthy as well."

Mikael then sat down and thought about it for a while. A Thunderdrum or a Skrill would be the best dragons for him to ride. He wondered what would happen if he shouted Unrelenting Force and had the dragon use it's sonic blast at the same time? He would probably lose his hearing but it would totally be worth it. A Skrill or a Night Fury if he did find one however would match his combat style. Move very fast and deliver quick and powerful strikes. Besides, Mikael can Shout fire and frost at enemies, but couldn't Shout lightning at his enemies so a Skrill would be awesome. After all, there are three elements for Destruction spells: fire, frost and shock. If he rode a Skrill, he and the Skrill would be a terrifying matchup against anything.

"So...have you ever found a Skrill?" asked Mikael. Fishlegs and Hiccup looked at each other in some sort of worry. Skrills are very belligerent, aggressive and nearly untrainable. The man was clearly going insane.

"Mikael...Skrills are not only stupidly rare like the Night Fury, their behaviour is like a thunderstorm: very aggressive, very belligerent, and very much untrainable. Dagur the Deranged harnessed a Skrill once by tying some ropes under its wings, but I wouldn't try that if I were you." Hiccup said.

"Not only that, the symbol of the Berserkers is the Skrill. If you rode one of those and Dagur the Deranged saw you ride it, he would raise hell to raze Berk to the ground and kill you. So far the raids have been small, never using the full strength of his armada." Fishlegs said.

"All the more reason to train one is there? It would be the ultimate insult to the Berserkers and Dagur the Deranged. Their very enemy riding the same dragon on their symbols. I think that would rattle their cages enough so they could lose their last drops of reason, making the war much easier on you. Besides, if I did befriend a Skrill, I could keep it hidden from the Berserkers and then attack the Berserkers as if I was not one of you so there could be less attention on you. Remember, the Berserkers do not know of my existence yet. What do you guys say?" Mikael said. His arguments were pretty good. Making Dagur even more deranged than he is already or having Dagur's attention elsewhere would work for Berk.

"Allright, but there is only one lead to finding a Skrill. Three years ago Dagur did find a Skrill as I said before and we managed to defeat Dagur that day and froze the Skrill in ice. Don't worry, because of the Skrills internal body temperature they can stay frozen for decades. But if you get killed or injured because of the Skrill do not blame us. It has been frozen in ice at least twice now. The Berserkers found it first solid in ice, then freed from ice by the Snotlout and the twins..."

"Hey! I said it was the twins fault!" yelled Snotlout from the gates. Now Astrid and the rest of the Dragon Riders have arrived in the Academy.

"...and then frozen in ice again by me and the twins. So he might be a bit cranky towards humans overall." Hiccup finished.

"I seriously hope I didn't overhear you guys talking about training a Skrill." said Astrid.

"Uh, we actually are. But it was Mikael's idea." said Hiccup.

"Is this true? You must be truly insane in that head of yours." said Astrid at Mikael.

"Remember, I am a Nord, and a Dragonborn. Dragons' blood and Nord blood do not mix well when it comes down to sanity at times. Besides, if it does attack me or us and it is untrainable as you speak, I'll put him back in ice again." Mikael said.

"How are you gonna do that? You sound like it is so simple." Snotlout said and crossed his arms with a smug face.

 _"Iiz."_

Mikael spoke, not too loudly. An icy breath came out of Mikael's mouth and froze Snotlout instantly in a block of ice. "That way. I think I proved my point." Mikael said at Snotlout, even though he couldn't hear him talk. The twins looked at Snotlout for a second then back at Mikael. How _cool_ was this guy?

"Uh, are you guys gonna unfreeze him at any point?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, in a minute." said Astrid. "Not like he needs to be unfrozen any time soon."

"Can you unfreeze him now?" asked Hiccup with a serious tone while looking at Mikael.

"Fine. He would've been fine inside the ice for a good minute or two, but fine." Mikael turned to face Snotlout's frozen body.

" _Yol."_

Mikael spoke and after Mikael's mini fire breath the ice around Snotlout started to melt. Didn't take too long after the was fully melted. Snotlout was still paralyzed by the cold for a few seconds but after a while he snapped out of it. Snotlout then got up, still freezing and stared at Mikael for a second as if he was ready to punch him in the face on the spot, but then decided not to. He knew what would happen if he tried that.

"Anyway. I think I have a plan for training the Skrill." said Mikael.

All of the Dragon Riders looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh, you realise training a dragon is easier said than done, regardless of species? You may be a Dragonborn but you are a novice at training dragons." said Hiccup.

"I know, but if I told you my plan now you wouldn't let me anywhere near a Skrill. I however am very confident that I can train one. So, where is the Skrill you mentioned at still possibly frozen in ice?" Mikael asked.

"Near Outcast Island. I need to inform my father about our travels and then we can go." said Hiccup.

"Sounds good. Can we leave as soon as possible?" said Mikael.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile at Berserker Island about two days ago..._

Dagur the Deranged was not pleased at all. The latest skirmish failed miserably from the looks of it as no ships returned, even considering the numbers. He sent thirty ships, with fifteen to twenty Berserker soldiers each. How could they fail to bring Berk to it's knees? Population around Berk has dwindled to about one hundred to two hundred people, most of them young or elderly. Even after three years Berk is still standing. One of the many reasons for that could be the limited amount of ships Berserkers have at their disposal. Their island is devoid of trees because of the sudden demand for lumber to build ships. Lately they have been forced to buy or steal ships for their Armada, and for that they had to lessen the amount of skirmishes directed at Berk and Outcast Island.

Not only that but the people of the Berserker tribe were beginning to show some dissidence against their Chieftain for failure after failure to destroy Berk. They had lost a lot of young men in the raids so now more than seventy percent of the tribe is women. The Berserker tribe has always been a large tribe and had a large island but they always were _berserk_ so they have a very different culture from the other Vikings. Some call them savages, some barbarians and some even had the audacity to call them "non-Vikings" due to their extreme belligerence. And their tribal symbol is the Skrill, and for a good reason.

"Why can't a tribe full of bloodthirsty warriors defeat a small, weak tribe of dragon-loving Vikings? There were thirty ships this time instead of ten!" said Dagur, slamming his fist on the table sending stuff flying around.

"Would you like me to answer that, sir?" said Savage. Dagur then pointed a double headed axe at Savage, and Savage held his hands up in surrender. "Okay I am not going to answer that!"

"Anyway, if we aim to finish those dragon lovers once and for all we need _the_ Skrill. Any progress on finding it from the search parties?"

"...No, sir. So far the search parties have gone from Dragon Island to Breakneck Bog, Changewing Island, Fireworm Island, Shivering Shores and even Speedstinger Island. Not a single sight of the Skrill. Outcast Island and some other islands are left from the main archipelago."

"Outcast Island huh? It does make sense right? said Dagur.

"What makes sense, sir?" asked Savage.

"What if Hiccup and his precious Night Fury hid our Skrill somewhere near Outcast Island? It was the last place we would look for the Skrill. It was right under our nose the whole time when we were still stationed there! ARGH!" Dagur threw his axe at a random pillar in his house.

"It could be possible, sir. Shall I send a search party there?" asked Savage.

"No. I think we should send our main armada there just in case we do find the Skrill there. And if we find the Skrill there, we can harness it and use it to destroy the Outcasts, weakening Berk even more. And after that we'll crush those non-Vikings once and for all!" Dagur then stabbed a dagger at a map on a table and it pierced Berk. He started to laugh derangedly with Savage and other Berserkers following suit.

No way that scrawny, muscularly challenged dragon-lover and his Night Fury and his Dragon Club could get away from him now.

Suddenly, the doors of the War Room burst open. There was a captain panting very heavily with another soldier close behind.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you disturbing a war meeting?" said Savage. The men saluted at the war council.

"Captain Borg reporting sir. We have returned from Berk after the latest raid. I have a full report ready."

"Very well. Report." said Dagur. The captain and the soldier approached the center table of the War Room.

"So, we attacked Berk with thirty ships strong. We lost some ships immediately to the dragon riders, but there was someone new with them. This man was wearing in some strange armour and had a stranger sword to match. He was on the leader's Night Fury and he kept dropping the man off at lone ships, and the man cleared the boats by himself."

Dagur and Savage looked at the captain very suspiciously. How could a single warrior defeat a ship full of angry Berserker soldiers?

"Sir, I know it sounds very far fetched, but I swear in the name of Odin I am speaking of the truth. Not only that happened. After about ten ships managed to reach their harbor and made landfall, something else happened. This soldier right here is the only one who survived from the raiding party who made landfall. Report." The captain finished and the soldier cleared his throat.

"Greetings, your Derangedness. After our ships made landfall, we advanced to the plaza of the village. It was about one hundred and fifty of us versus seven Berkians at first, but they got reinforcements along the battle. At the very end it was about seventy of us versus six of them. We had them cornered. But then suddenly the strange man..." the soldier shuddered at the thought. "...started using this magic that made him look like he was breathing fire like a dragon."

"Are you hearing yourself soldier? Breathing fire like a dragon? What is this madness?" said Savage.

"QUIET! Let him finish." Dagur said gestured the man to continue.

"As I was saying sir, the man used this very loud yell and suddenly the soldiers at front were burned to ashes. We started to panic after seeing that and wanted to retreat to the boats regardless of what we just saw. He burned more of us again, and then let this shockwave that resembled a Thunderdrums sonic wave that knocked off a lot of soldiers off the cliff. I wonder how I am not deaf by now."

The soldier took a deep breath.

"I escaped by then. I can assume the rest of the survivors haven't returned yet as some of them managed to reach the docks. That is all I saw. I ran away from the village and stumbled upon the Captain and his crew." the soldier finished.

"I'll continue from here soldier. Sir, we were fighting in the sea against the riders. One of the dragons hit our ship making a large hole in the side. It wasn't large enough to sink our ship immediately but we managed to limp to a secluded beach on their island. We managed to make repairs and gather supplies in secret and we set sail back to base about a day ago. That is all, sir." The captain said.

Dagur looked at the two men for a second, then entered some deep thought. After a while he lifted his head.

"Allright. Now you have new duties. Captain Borg, your new assignment is on one of the ships leaving shortly for Outcast Island. Soldier, you're with him." said Dagur.

"Sir, if I may ask why are ships leaving for Outcast Island?" asked the Captain.

"We are going to look for the Skrill there. It may still be there after three years, right under our noses. I am sending the armada there in case we find it there, and we can use the Skrill to wipe the Outcasts out so we can focus more on Berk. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" The captain and the soldier said and saluted and exited the room.

"Sir, if what the soldier said was true, what are you going to do? If a man could breathe fire like a dragon and fight off seventy Berserkers at once, we should tread carefully." said Savage.

"I am well aware of that. We should focus on taking him down first if we see him anywhere. Inform the captain and the survivor that if they see him anywhere, they report to me immediately and focus their efforts on him." Dagur said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Leaving Berk didn't take too long. Hiccup informed Stoick that he, Mikael and the Dragon Riders were heading towards Outcast Island to check on Alvin and the Outcasts and to do some training exercises. Hiccup however left out the part of finding a Skrill for Mikael so he could train it, and then ride it. Mikael was this time on Snotlout's dragon Hookfang to see what a Monstrous Nightmare looked like up close and when riding one. Snotlout decided to do some speeches for Mikael while riding to Outcast Island.

"The Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world is a dragon of unmatched firepower. Not only Hookfang can flame up making his body on fire, he has five thousand pounds of unmatched muscle, making his species _the_ dragon for the men of our stature." Snotlout said. Even when Mikael wasn't your typical Viking he was still quite tall, and packed some muscle from all the adventuring and the occasional work at a forge.

"Uh-huh. I am however looking for speed, and ferocity. That is why we are looking for a Skrill, not a Nightmare." Mikael deadpanned and then the other Riders around them let out a good chuckle.

"Who cares about speed? You can just annihilate anyone while riding a Monstrous Nightmare." Snotlout said, having his and his dragon's pride offended a little.

"I do not know if you have noticed but my style of combat involves fast movement, dodging and then doing quick and powerful strikes with my sword. So far it has worked for me and I am sure if I own a dragon of said qualities it would work for me very well." said Mikael.

"Then why didn't you pick a Nadder? They are fast, have the hottest fire of all dragons that can melt solid rock, not to mention poisonous tail spikes." said Astrid while scratching Stormfly's neck.

"No offense but Fishlegs told me that the fire breath of a Nadder doesn't have that good of a range. I would like to be able to strike with some distance. If I wanted to get someone close I would use my sword, on or off dragon back." Mikael said. "I thought of a Night Fury for blazing speed, accurate and powerful plasma blasts and natural stealth against the night sky but Hiccup said that you guys have not seen a single Night Fury anywhere other than Toothless. So after that came the Skrill."

"So Mikael, do you ever _plan_ of telling us of your plan for training the Skrill? I seriously hope it doesn't involve violence, explosions or anything like that." Hiccup said.

"Explosions? Mikael, I will love your plan if your plan involves explosions!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Allright, but you must promise me you will not back down of going after the Skrill." Mikael said to Hiccup. Hiccup pondered for a moment.

"Okay then. I promise." said Hiccup.

"Very well. So you said that the Skrill draws power from lightning right? So the plan is to cause a lightning storm-" Mikael said.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout yelled in unison.

"Cause a lightning storm? How cool will that be!" Ruffnut said.

"I love it when you read my mind sister." Tuffnut said and the twins banged their helmets together. They now looked at Mikael in awe. They might have another worshipper of Loki in the group.

"Hear me out. You said the Skrill might be a bit angry at humans right? What if I caused a storm to appear above me and the Skrill so it could power up from the lightning. I could gain his trust that way. Do not worry, I will try using the training you taught me. Approach the dragon carefully and hold out my hand in respect while having my sword sheathed or dropped to the ground." Mikael said. Hiccup looked at the Riders for a second as if they were agreeing with Mikael. Mikael had a point there. It could be a show of respect towards the Skrill so Mikael could actually tame and befriend a Skrill. Skrills are very prideful dragons after all.

"I think you might be onto something there." Hiccup said. "But how are you going to- never mind. You actually _can_ cause a lightning storm?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, I can. I have done it only twice and for a good reason. I must warn you now. The lightning storm I can summon is like a normal thunderstorm, striking at anyone close to me so you must keep a good distance between me and the Skrill. I think we should first melt the ice with your help and then once we are close to melting the Skrill you guys back off, I can melt the last of the ice and then begin training the Skrill. Sound good to you guys?"

For a ferocious and deadly warrior Mikael showed a lot of intelligence. Might be a byproduct of absorbing dragon souls for three years or he was naturally that intelligent. Intelligence is a rare trait among Vikings, and especially the warrior types like Snotlout.

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys?" asked Hiccup from the group.

"Doesn't sound too bad." said Astrid.

"I agree. It is logical for me." said Fishlegs.

"It involves destruction, so we both are all in for it!" Tuffnut said with Ruffnut nodding next to him.

Snotlout only nodded at Hiccup. He was kind of disappointed as Mikael was not going to ride a Monstrous Nightmare. Even after the 'freezing him solid block of ice'-event at the Arena he still had respect and even some admiration towards Mikael. What if the unspoken 'Hero of Berk' rode the same dragon as he did? He probably would be respected more among the riders.

"On that cheery note, we have arrived. We could check on Alvin and the Outcasts first." said Hiccup. "They are our allies after all. We need their help against the Berserkers at some point and it would be great if they didn't back down on Berk when time was coming."

"Allright, I can delay training the Skrill that much." said Mikael.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders arrived at Outcast Island, and they landed near the Arena of the island. It was nearly completely destroyed three years back by Whispering Deaths but since then Arena has been repaired. Alvin was there and waved at the Riders.

"Welcome to Outcast Island Hiccup. Long time no see." Alvin the Treacherous said and held out his hand. Even after gaining Stoick's and Berk's trust back after a long time of being an Outcast he still clung onto his nickname.

"Good to see you too Alvin. How are things? Do you need any help at anything?" said Hiccup, shaking Alvin's hand.

"Well, the Berserkers have been keepin' me boys busy that's for sure. Other than that nothing much has happened. The Berserkers keep throwing a skirmish after skirmish but they are quite weak compared to the ones hittin' on Berk. Enough to keep us busy, that's for sure." said Alvin. "As for help, I could use your help for one. As you can see Outcast Island isn't known for its forests. The rest of the tribes refuse to trade with us, so we are forced to try capture Berserker ships. Can you speak with Stoick so he could establish some trade for lumber or ships? We have plenty of dragons kept here and we have some loot we get from Berserkers. They keep a surprising amount of weapons in their cargo holds." Alvin finished.

By now Alvin noticed the riders behind Hiccup. There was the Zippleback with the twins, Astrid on her Nadder, Fishlegs on his Gronkle, and Snotlout on his Nightmare. However he did notice an unfamiliar figure behind Snotlout.

"It seems like you got yourself a new member for your group. Care to introduce us?" asked Alvin.

"Allright. Mikael, come over here." Mikael slid off the Nightmare and walked towards Alvin. This man didn't look like the rest of the riders. He was tall, muscular and wore strange armour. He also had these weird bright yellow eyes that looked very otherworldly. There were scars from his left eye to right cheek. Obviously a man of action.

"Alvin, meet Mikael. Mikael, meet Alvin." Hiccup said and Alvin offered his hand. Mikael then promptly shook his hand.

"I suppose Hiccup told you a lot about me." Alvin said with confidence.

"I'm sorry but nope. Not a word." Mikael said.

"Not a word?" Alvin said with a confused look.

"Uh-huh, nope." Mikael deadpanned.

Alvin glared at Hiccup for a second but dropped his glare quickly.

"Anyway. I am Alvin the Treacherous. Chieftain of the Outcast Tribe, and formerly Berk's most feared enemy, now ally of Berk." Alvin said. "I know, surprising. But after Hiccup helped me retake me island from Dagur the Deranged we became allies."

"Okay. I am Mikael, from a faraway land that somehow landed on Berk." Mikael said.

"He appeared on our beach three weeks ago. He helped repel the latest Berserker skirmish so we accepted him to our group. Speaking of which, he is one of the reasons why we are here." interrupted Hiccup.

"Huh? Why is that?" asked Alvin.

"Well to be one of us he needs to be riding a dragon of his own. What kind of dragons do you have in here?" Hiccup said gesturing to Mikael and then the dragon riders behind him.

"Well I can guess the usual compared to Berk but we have some Whispering Deaths here as well, a Scauldron and even a Changewing." Alvin said. "They are a bit wild but if ye want to train one of them for your friend here, I guess I can allow that."

"Well, not exactly the kind of species we are looking for then." Hiccup said. "We talked to Mikael about what kind of a dragon he wants and he seems very sure about wanting to train a Skrill."

"Eh? That's madness boy, you know that. Besides, why are ye here then if ye want a Skrill?"

"I never told you this Alvin, but there is a Skrill near your island, Alvin. Don't worry, it might still be frozen in ice as it was three years ago. Apparently you haven't found it yet, so we can assume it is still there." said Hiccup.

Alvin took a glance at Hiccup,

"You never told me there was a frozen Skrill near me island and that said dragon is the symbol of the Berserker tribe. Why didn't ye tell me about it?"

"Let me think about it...if you unfroze the Skrill and if Dagur found out you had a Skrill he would attack Outcast Island with full force. He will do anything to get his hands on that Skrill. I can only assume that leading a bunch of failed skirmishes against Berk and Outcast Island can do negative stuff for morality and support towards the Chieftain. If he got the Skrill he would rally all of the Berserkers behind him and then attack Berk with full force." Hiccup said to Alvin. Alvin seemed to understand that.

"Seems reasonable enough. We'll allow ye and yer riders to stay here for the time being when you look for the Skrill."

"Thank you, Alvin." Hiccup said.

Suddenly the doors opened to the Arena. There was an Outcast soldier in the doorway.

"Sir, we're under attack! Sentries saw the Berserker armada approaching our island! It is about thirty ships strong, with each ship filled with Berserkers and the ships seem to be much larger than usual!"

"Impeccable timing as usual." said Mikael.

"How long until they get here?" asked Alvin.

"About an hour, sir. The fog around the island is very thick so we couldn't see it that well." the soldier said.

"Alvin, how long can you hold off the armada on your own?" Hiccup asked.

"Not for long. The only way to reach the island is through the harbor or through the underwater passage we used three years ago. This is the full armada we are talking about, Hiccup. I need yer help to repel all of those ships." Alvin replied.

"Well, we still need to thaw the Skrill out. Allright, here is how it's gonna be: Snotlout, twins, Fishlegs and I will be defending the harbor. Astrid, you go with Mikael. Stormfly's magnesium breath can melt the ice quicker than the rest of our dragons." Hiccup said.

"Will you be allright?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Even though it isn't night time yet, I am still riding Toothless. I will be perfectly fine." Hiccup said.

Astrid sighed and gestured Mikael to get on her dragon.

"Where is the Skrill anyway?" Astrid asked.

"Near Outcast Island are some other islands. You need to find one that looks like a glacier. Look for a small ravine that seems to be filled with ice. The Skrill is under that ice. There is lots of it, so if you need help come get one of us to help thaw the ice." Hiccup said, pointing at the sea.

"Allright, were going now. Be careful, Hiccup." Astrid said and took off.

"I will." Hiccup said left with the other riders to fight the Berserkers.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Dagur the Deranged was on the bow of his ship. He looked through his spyglass and saw the Outcasts were preparing for an assault. What he did not see coming was four dragons hovering above harbor, but still inside the cave system the harbor was located in. Using catapults would be difficult to use since the cave protected the Outcast army who were inside the cave.

"Why are these dragon lovers here? Did they know we were going to attack here?" Dagur asked nobody in mind.

"I don't think so sir. There are no Berkian ships anywhere in the harbor. Besides, apparently the girl of the group isn't with the other dragon riders."

"She must be out there looking for something, then. She doesn't leave Hiccup's side that often. Have the ship with the survivor captain and the soldier look for them around Outcast Island. The armada will distract the Outcasts and the dragon riders." Dagur said. "Also try not to harm the girl. We should use her as an hostage."

"Yes sir." Savage said.

"Captain Vorg, what is the situation?" Dagur asked from the captain beside him.

"Sir, we cannot use our catapults until we get close to their harbor. The cave system protects them from long distance bombardment. Otherwise we are ready to assault the island." the captain reported.

"Good. Being the assault." Dagur said. "Get in close. If we manage to make landfall the Outcasts are doomed."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael only took a glance behind him when he went off to find the Skrill. It was Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins plus Alvin and his Outcasts against the Berserker Armada. What the Berserkers lacked in ships they made up with extra manpower. If they managed to get to the harbor and manage to get Berserkers on land they were doomed. So he and Astrid had to find the Skrill and fast.

"Do you know how deep in ice is the Skrill?" Mikael asked Astrid.

"Not sure, but I really hope not too deep. We need to dig it out and fast." Astrid replied.

"Agreed." Mikael said and noticed a small chain of islands ahead. The last one in the chain looked a bit more like a glacier. "There! Do you see that island far behind?"

"I see it." The pair neared the island and circled the island for a good ten minutes or so.

"That looks like a ravine that is filled with ice. Let's get closer." Astrid said.

"Okay, let's get to work then. Remember, once your dragon runs out of fire, go get somebody else here that has some fire remaining. I won't be able to thaw all this ice by myself. Your dragon can still help with her tail spikes." Mikael said.

"Okay then." Astrid said. "Stormfly, give me a slow burn. Try to melt as much ice as possible, girl." Astrid gestured to the icy ravine.

"I can't see a black dragon anywhere in there. We'll have to slowly that the ice all the way across the ravine until we can see it." Mikael said.

The pair got to work. They slowly started to melt the ice, and once they melted about two or three meters below they saw the Skrill still frozen. Or at least, they thought they saw the Skrill. It was a small black spot somewhere deep in the ice.

"There! Now we'll only have to melt the ice over here." Astrid said.

"Uh, Astrid. Take a look over here." Astrid got up from the ravine with Stormfly and saw a lonely Berserker ship in the horizon. It had lots of Berserkers on it. It was a bit bigger than the boats used in the last skirmish. Using a Shout to destroy it would be out of the question.

"They must've figured out I wasn't with the other riders. They are probably looking for me. I hope they still haven't seen us." Astrid said.

"My leg is still sore but I can try to hold them off as long as I can if they do see us. Once you're sure your dragon is out of fire you get out of here." Mikael said.

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked.

"Very sure. I am sure Hiccup and the rest need your help more than I do."

Astrid nodded, and started to melt some more ice.

The Berserker ship started to turn around. They probably did see them, and Mikael could just barely squint seeing the Berserkers getting ready to land on the glacier. They had to land somewhere below them, and they would have to scale the glacier up to where they were. Or they could use catapults but that would be risky if they knew the Skrill was there.

"Mikael, Stormfly is out of fire." Astrid said, and gestured to the Skrill that was somewhat visible now. The hole was about five to six meters deep now.

"Allright, now get out of here. I'll get the rest. Can you help me down the hole though? That is pretty high drop." Mikael said, and climbed on Stormfly, and descended to the small hole in the glacier. Stormfly started to get up and was almost crushed to pieces by a boulder that was launched from the ship.

"Uh, Mikael. You need to hurry this up. The ship is very close to us and I can see the Berserkers advancing." Astrid said.

"Just go, I can handle myself." Mikael said from the hole.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

The first shout melted a lot of ice and the Skrill was getting closer, but Mikael had to take a break. He cannot risk collapsing to the ground now if he shouted too often. Astrid knew this, and if she left now the soldiers advancing on him would take him out easily and they would get the Skrill.

"Mikael, I am not leaving you here. I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Astrid said and got off Stormfly and grabbed her two-bladed gronkle iron battleaxe. The soldiers got even closer, and Astrid bellowed her battlecry.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

Now the Skrill was about half a meter or less from being unfrozen. Mikael could hear Astrid fighting above, and from the sounds of it she was handling herself fine. Occasionally he heard Stormfly shooting her spines at Berserkers, and hearing painful cries of pure agony afterwards. Nadder spikes were poisonous and sharp.

Mikael felt slightly tired at this point, but he had to keep going.

 _"YOL!"_

Mikael Shouted the first word of the fire breathing _Thu'um_ and now the Skrill's head was unfrozen. It blinked couple of times, and then saw Mikael standing over him. It narrowed his eyes to slits at first, but Mikael then held out his hand, his sword still sheathed in it's scabbard behind his back.

"It is allright, big fella. I am going to get you out of that ice in a second." Mikael said still holding out his hand above the Skrills head. The Skrill looked at Mikael then his hand. It's pupils dilated slightly. The Skrill couldn't really move his head closer to his palm, so Mikael now stood up. "You may not like what I am about to do, but rest assured I am getting you out of that ice." Mikael took a deep breath.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

Mikael felt a sharp feeling of emptiness inside him. He couldn't really use another fully powered Shout for a good while now. Using the 'Storm Call' shout with full power would be out of the question now. The Skrill's wings, hind legs and the tail were unfrozen now. The Skrill tried to free itself from the ice but the ice around its center body was too large for that. The Skrill then looked at Mikael with a worrying expression. Was the man freeing him getting tired?

"I am allright, big fella. Using my powers tend to draw some life force from me. Nothing some rest won't fix." Mikael said, now holding his hand near the Skrills head. Now, merely some inches away from the Skrills head, the Skrill took a tentative look at Mikael and his hand, and now pushed it's head against the palm of his hand. Mikael could feel a bond between the illusive dragon and him.

"Mikael, get the Skrill free now! I cannot last much longer here!" Astrid yelled from above.

"Okay, I am now going to melt the last of the ice. I may collapse or falter a bit, so if I do can you carry me up from this hole?" Mikael said at the Skrill. The Skrill then shrieked in response, as in saying 'yes.' Mikael then took another deep breath and braced himself.

 _"YOL!"_

The last of the ice thawed out, and Mikael dropped down on his knees. The Skrill was free now, and helped Mikael getting on its back. It was slightly awkward as there were spikes all around the Skrill.

"Hey big fella...thanks. Now let's get above. My friend and her dragon needs our help." The Skrill screeched in response and started to fly above. Once they were above ground or ice, the Berserkers circling around Astrid and Stormfly froze in spot. The Skrill was there, and it was being ridden by the enemy. Astrid then saw what the soldiers were looking at and she smiled.

"Allright, let's go! _Victory, or Sovngarde!_ " yelled Mikael and lifted his sword from it's scabbardbehind his back. The Skrill may not have any electricity inside it but he was still on dragonback. First off he pointed his sword at the group of soldiers near Astrid, and held out his sword sideways. He decapitated them all with ease when flying past them. Skrill may have been in ice for three years but it still had some strength inside him. It is a Strike class dragon after all. Even in this state it is faster than a Nadder.

"Stormfly, spines!" Astrid yelled and directed Stormfly at the next group. The Nadder shot five deadly spines with pinpoint accuracy at the Berserkers, shooting them in the head or neck.

"Berserkers, retreat!" the Berserker captain yelled from the ship. The Berserkers then promptly started to retreat to the ship.

"Captain, that man riding the Skrill is the man who slaughtered us back on Berk!" the man next to him said and pointed at the man clad in dragonscale armor on top of the Skrill. It was a sight to behold.

"Odin help us." the captain said. There was nothing else to say.

Mikael then pointed his sword at the ship, and Skrill went downwards at the ship. Astrid followed him, and Stormfly still had some spikes on her tail. They started to fight the Berserkers on the ship, making quick work of anyone on deck. The Berserkers still on the glacier looked in horror as the two dragon riders dispatched most of the crew still on the ship.

Only the essential soldiers were on the ship: the captain, the survivor and then the ones manning the catapults, net launchers and bola launchers. The crew on board were lightly armed as they weren't expecting anyone to board the ship. Besides, even when on foot Mikael's sword could cut clean through an iron blade but on dragonback his swings had even more power to them. He could probably slice a full grown Berserker or a Viking through from shoulder to crotch.

It didn't take long to Mikael and Astrid clear the ship. There were still some Berserkers on the glacier, trying to hide from their draconic adversaries. They were cut off from their only way to get off from that glacier, so they most likely tried to hide so when the riders left they would get on board and sail back to Berserker Island. However, the hope of sneaking off the glacier was cut short after the duo of dragon riders got on the glacier and finished them off without too much hassle.

"That seems to be all of them. Let's get back to the others. I hope they are doing fine." Mikael said. "Hey big fella. Are you up to more? My friends and mine other friends might be in trouble." Mikael asked and tapped the Skrills head. The Skrill screeched in response.

"Seems like the Skrill likes you a lot already. And I thought Skrills couldn't be trained." Astrid said.

"I can tell we are similar. We're both ferocious fighters who take nothing from nobody, isn't that right? Anyway, we gotta go." Mikael said. The Skrill seemed enthusiastic about facing more enemies.

"Yup. Let's go." Astrid said.

The duo lifted off and flew at full speed towards Outcast Island.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The battle was not going well for the remaining Dragon Riders and the Outcasts. True, they managed to keep most of the ships at bay from making landfall but each ship still got closer and closer to the harbor. And finally after some time they did make it to the harbor. They started to fire catapults before they landed and managed to destroy some of the catapults the Outcasts had.

"Riders, we need to retreat! They have taken the harbor!" Alvin yelled at the riders firing at the advancing Berserker ships. They managed to sink about four ships out of thirty. These ships were way too big to sink by dragon fire.

"Allright. Riders, retreat!" Hiccup yelled at the Riders. "How's everyone doing anyway?"

"We all are running out of shots Hiccup." Fishlegs said. "And I really don't think now we can really use the boulder-snatching tactic we used on Berk. They managed to land this time."

"We'll need to fight them on land it seems. We still have our dragons, don't forget without their fire they can still fight." Hiccup said. "Alvin, what is the plan?"

"We'll retreat to the canyons. That is the only way to get out of the harbor but after that they can go anywhere. But we could get attacked by catapults." Alvin said.

"Allright. Riders, retreat to the canyons. Fishlegs, try to find any rocks to eat for Meatlug. The rest of us stay on top of this path of stairs."

"Okay Hiccup." Fishlegs saluted and went off to find rocks to have at least some advantage to the advancing Berserkers.

"I wish Astrid and Mikael were here. Their skills in fighting would be a Thor-send here." Hiccup murmured to himself.

"Hey! We are still here!" Snotlout heard Hiccup and gestured to himself and the twins. They weren't _bad_ fighters but they had nothing on Astrid or the newcomer to the group. Astrid was always known as _the_ best fighter of the generation. Mikael on the other hand proved his honour in the heat of battle and while still having a wounded leg.

"I know, but any kind of reinforcements would be nice!" Hiccup retorted.

The group then saw the Berserkers marching up the path. They were marching with a shield wall, making any direct assault completely useless. Remember, the dragons ran out of fire a long time ago. Those Berserker ships were too large to take out directly. Where did Dagur get those ships was a good question. The Berserkers used the traditional Viking longboat design so they were shallow and long, and thin. But these ships were taller, and wider but slightly shorter than a Viking longboat. They must've bought them from somewhere far away.

The Berserkers were getting closer and closer. They couldn't attack them head on as they used this formation with shields and spears. So they had to wait until they charged them out of the shield formation. Even the Berserkers were Vikings they weren't stupid. They usually reserved their _berserk_ tactics until when it was useful. That usually didn't take long either, or so Hiccup thought.

And he was right. They charged at the dragons and their riders. Hundreds of Berserkers yelled their raw war cries in one choir of death. Hiccup was on Toothless with his Gronkle Iron shield in hand, but now he noticed he had a scabbard on his belt. It was Skysplitter, the sword Mikael made for him with the Nord design. It was broader than your usual Viking sword with a wider hilt. He drew the sword and now used it alongside with his shield. Hiccup was unfamiliar with sword and broad combat but the training he has received from the other riders occasionally came in handy.

The Berserkers weren't that familiar on combatting dragons that had riders on them. At first they were knocked around a lot by the dragons tails, wings and legs. Hookfang was having a field day today, due to his larger size. Barf and Belch had an easy time headbutting Berserkers. Two heads, twice the headbutting. Toothless on the other hand was a small dragon - but what he lost in raw strength, he made up in speed. His antics usually involved moving fast and tackling Berserkers, while simultaneously clawing them to smithereens, or lunging at soldiers' throats. Occasionally the Riders used their swords while on dragonback, and Hiccup even managed to slice a soldier's throat open. He grimaced at the sight at first, but after three years of fighting against the Berserkers he got used to the sight.

Suddenly though, reinforcements did arrive in the form of Astrid and Mikael. Astrid was on Stormfly and Mikael was on a Skrill. It was a sight to behold. Hiccup has never seen a single person on a Skrill before so it was something to take in at first. The Berserkers were dumbfounded even more. Their very icon being ridden by a man, but it seemed that it wasn't their ally.

"Hey guys, how are you doing over there?" Mikael asked.

"We have lost the harbor, our dragons are out of fire and they're are getting tired of fighting on land. Care to give a hand?" Hiccup answered with a joking tone.

"Allright. I have an idea. I'm gonna go ahead with my original plan and use it on the Berserkers instead of training this magnificent dragon I trained." Mikael said and pet the Skrills head.

"Wait...you trained it without causing a thunderstorm?" Hiccup said.

"Probably a combination of my dragons blood and the eternal gratitude of me freeing him from ice." Mikael said. "Anyway. Call off the rest of the Riders to a safe distance. It's going to get very messy."

"If you're so sure. Riders, to the skies!" Hiccup yelled and the Riders flew a couple hundred meters away. They could see Mikael going against two Berserkers or more now.

"What are we doing here? We could've taken them on easily!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup.

"I am not so sure about that. Our dragons are powerful but they do not have unlimited stamina. I think Hookfang is pretty tired. Don't want his flame going down, remember?" Hiccup said. He was right. After the Screaming Death attacked Berk for the first time, Snotlout flew and trained with Hookfang without a single break, making Hookfang lose his flame. Luckily thanks to a Fireworm Queen he got his flame back.

"Eh...you may have a point there." Snotlout frowned.

"Now let's see how well Mikael is going to do on the back of that dragon."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It didn't take long for all of the Dragon Riders to get away. It was now Mikael and the Skrill versus about two hundred or more Berserkers. However a man that approached Mikael from behind the Berserker formation caught his eye. This tall, muscular man with a ginger ponytail and unkempt beard wearing a belt buckle that has a Skrill on it was no other than Dagur the Deranged.

"Well well well. Another dragon rider, it seems. You must be the one who almost single handedly defeated my invasion force at Berk. And now you're on _my_ Skrill. I suggest you hand it over peacefully, so you won't get hurt." Dagur said.

"You do realise that I can burn your legion of savages to ashes?" Mikael asked Dagur with a mocking tone. The Skrill screeched at the Berserkers.

"It is about two hundred of us versus you plus one dragon. We have the advantage in numbers! Surrender, and you will not be harmed." Dagur whipped back. He was right. He couldn't use Fire Breath too much. They were spread out too much and there were way too many of them.

"Looks like we're outnumbered buddy, but we are definitely not outmatched. What do you say we give them all we got?" Mikael whispered to the Skrill. The Skrill shrieked in response. Mikael could feel the belligerence inside the dragon. "Allright big dragon...it is going to get loud for a second, but you'll get recharged with thunder. Sound good?" The Skrill responded with confidence. Mikael cleared his throat.

"Well, Dagur the Deranged, I gave you a chance to back off." Mikael took a deep breath and took a quick glare at the Berserker chief. He was about to get a taste of his own medicine. Kind of.

 _"STRUN BAH QO!"_

Mikael roared, and the skies were filled with black clouds in seconds. The Berserker army flinched at the loud yell coming from Mikael's throat, and they cowered in fear once they saw the black clouds appear overhead. A few seconds later lightning bolts started to strike all around the man and the dragon, frying any unlucky soldiers on the spot. After a few lightning strikes the Skrill was hit by a couple of lightning bolts. Mikael was flinched slightly by the dragon who was charging up. He was unharmed though. Dragon scales didn't conduct electricity that well, other than magical electricity.

"Allright buddy...let's get these guys!" Mikael said, gasping for some air then pointed his sword at the main cluster of Berserkers. The Skrill got in the air, fired a lightning bolt at the group and the lightning jumped from enemy to enemy in a chain, zapping them unconscious or killing instantly. The Chieftain of the Berserkers was baffled at the sight. What would the elders of his tribe think of this? The very symbol of their people attacking them? He saw this as his cue to retreat back to his ship, to live to fight another day.

The battleground was pure chaos. Mikael had to yell at incoming Outcast reinforcements not to get too close or otherwise they would be fried as well. The other Riders kept at bay while watching Mikael wreck havoc with the help of his new friend. The Berserkers tried surrounding the Skrill and his rider but they were outmatched with the Skrill having nearly unlimited shots thanks to the thunderstorm raging above and Mikael occasionally using the _Thu'um_ to attack their enemies.

The numbers of the Berserkers thinned very quickly. They had no idea how to fight in these conditions. There were lightning strikes everywhere, the Skrill was constantly firing lightning bolts at them and it's rider was _shouting_ at them, causing shockwaves or making soldiers lose their health and stamina quickly. It was about one hundred of them remaining, so one of the captains on the field decided to call off the attack.

"Berserkers, retreat to the ships!" Captain Vorg shouted and all of the Berserkers started to run for their lives. A very good timing as well as the thunderstorm started to slow down. The dragon riders were out of fire and the Skrill no longer had the advantage of a raging thunderstorm above so they had to let the Berserkers retreat. Another victory, it seemed.

Now that the thunderstorm finally let up and the Berserkers were far away in the horizon, the Riders returned to Mikael. They all were awed at the rookie dragon riders performance. Even Hiccup was amazed by the bond the rider and the dragon had.

"I cannot believe it. I truly believed that Skrills were untrainable. But it seems you are the exception to that rule." Hiccup finally said.

"I think it is all about similarities. For an example, you and Toothless both have green eyes. Me and him though are fearless fighters who take no shit from anybody. Isn't that right, brother?" Mikael said petting the Skrill's head.

"Brother?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, according to Paarthurnax all dragons of Tamriel are the children of Akatosh, the dragon god of time. Therefore they all are brothers, and if I have the blood of dragons in me that makes me a sibling to all dragons." Mikael said.

"Anyway, what do you think you should name him? He needs a name you know. I don't think the Skrill will like being called 'dragon', or 'Skrill' when talking about him specifically." said Fishlegs.

"Hmm...I think I should name him after the language of dragons. All dragons of Tamriel have names that are made out of three words in the language of dragons, just like Shouts are. What do you say brother?" Mikael said and asked from the Skrill. The Skrill seemed enthusiastic about the idea.

"Allright then. I think you should be called... _Qolokah_. Lightning-Sky-Hunter. What do you say?" Mikael asked from the Skrill. Qolokah seemed thrilled about his name. It was very fitting for a dragon that is from the Strike class and powers up from lightning.

"He likes it, I can tell." Hiccup said.

Alvin was now approaching the Riders with some Outcasts following him. He seemed very pleased at the result.

"Well done boy. I think you gave the Berserkers a good ass kicking both to their flesh and their pride. However they won't like the fact a Skrill kicked their asses. I suggest ye keep yer guard up, Dagur will not carry a grudge without doing something about it." Alvin said.

"He is right. However, we can now rest easy for a few days or even weeks. After the battle on Berk and here I bet his troops are demoralised and he won't have that big of an armada." Hiccup said.

"Thank the Nine for that. If we keep this up my leg won't be fully healed and I would really like to keep my fighting skills up even if I got the most deadly dragon as a partner for life." Mikael said, with a joking tone towards Hiccup and Toothless. Qolokah seemed enjoy the concept of some friendly rivalry between the two Strike class dragons.

"We'll see about that. Now, let's head back to Berk. I am sure my father would like to hear what happened here." Hiccup said. "Alvin, I will see to it that my father will consider setting up some trade between our tribes. And looks like the Berserkers couldn't take all their ships off the harbor so you'll have some extra strength for now. Take care." Hiccup now held out his hand to Alvin, and Alvin promptly shook it.

"Of course. And you." Alvin pointed to Mikael. "I am in debt to ye after this day. If ye ever need our support on something...personal, we can work something out. Even if today was on Dragon Rider business." Alvin now held out his hand to Mikael.

"I will keep that in mind Alvin." Mikael shook Alvin's hand.

"Let's go already!" Astrid said.

"Yeah yeah." Hiccup said, and then they went to the skies.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders finally arrived on Berk after several hours of flying, and it was almost nightfall. When they landed on the plaza most people immediately noticed that Mikael was not on anyone else's dragon. He had one of his own. A Skrill, out of all the dragons available. It was a lot to take in after what happened three years ago when they found a Skrill encased in ice and when it got out of the ice it caused some minor destruction.

The Riders walked along the plaza and finally Stoick got out of the Haddock house and saw the Riders safe and sound.

"Where have you been? And...why there is a Skrill following Mikael?" Stoick asked.

"Well...after we arrived on Outcast Island the Island was attacked by the Berserker Armada. Luckily none of were wounded and we defeated them. However I did leave one part of our mission out. We were there find a Skrill for Mikael." Hiccup said. "It was his idea, but it was my idea to leave that part out in case you didn't allow us to go there."

"Why didn't you tell me of this my son? What if you were killed?" Stoick asked from Hiccup.

"I told you Dad, if I told you we were there to find a Skrill you wouldn't allow us to leave the island. However, we all are alive and it seems Mikael made a lifelong friend for himself." Hiccup said and gestured to Mikael and the Skrill beside him.

"It is true, Ch- err, Stoick. We have an understanding it seems. We are both ferocious, deadly and headstrong warriors. He is called _Qolokah_. Translated it means Lightning-Sky-Hunter. A very appropriate name for a dragon like him." Mikael said to Stoick while scratching under the Skrill's neck. Stoick could see they could become great friends.

"Just like me and Thornado it seems. That magnificent beast was like me, only a dragon with a ferocity of a tornado and the power of Thor." Stoick said in agreement. "You picked well, Mikael. Now, we must throw a feast in your honour! All of you! You defeated the Berserker Armada after all."

"We could use something to eat. Hookfang and I were busy kicking Berserker ass. No need to thank us, it was our job after all." Snotlout said.

"Truly." Astrid said at Snotlout. "Mikael and Qolokah probably did nothing compared to you, right?"

"Ah, I mean...shut up, Astrid." Snotlout said.

"I need something to drink though. It's been a long day." Mikael said.

"You've earned it. Now let's go to the Great Hall." Hiccup said at Mikael grabbing his shoulder around his back.

True. It was a very long day.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Dagur was on his flagship, with a very murderous face after what happened on Outcast Island. How could the very symbol of their people attack them? It was the same dragon three years ago after all and it fought on their side. Why could it switch sides? Dragons and loyalty do not seem to mix after all.

"Excuse me sir. I have done the rounds around the ships and it seems that we lost more than one hundred soldiers in the battle and in the retreating panic most captains left their ships back on Outcast Island. We now have five ships, and each ship have two to three times the soldiers they were made to accomodate." said Savage.

"Find out what ships are missing, and bring the captains of said ships to me after we get home. I will not tolerate traitors." Dagur said with an angry tone to his voice.

"Yes sir." Savage said and saluted.

"I will kill you, mysterious dragon rider. I will kill you, and your treacherous pet Skrill. I will do everything in my power to do so." Dagur then said to himself, and lunged a dagger at a drawing of Mikael and the Skrill he rode. "After that I will kill your dragon club friends and wear their dragons' skulls as helmets." Another dagger pierced a picture of Hiccup and Toothless.

After two days of travel they finally arrived back on Berserker Island. The welcome they received was very cold judging from the stares of the people gave him. He got off the boat went straight to the War Room. However, he was greeted by the council of Elders once he stepped inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dagur said angrily.

"Dagur the Deranged. Your actions as of late have gotten our attention and your people are not happy with your chieftainship. Therefore, we from the council of Elders have decided to exile you from the Berserker Tribe for life." one of the Elders spoke up.

"WHAT?" Dagur yelled at them. The Elders were in their right to do so, but this was used very rarely.

"The people are with our decision. Surely you do not want your people to turn against you?" one of the Elders said. "You must leave the island within three days. You may take anyone with you and one ship if they choose so. You may only take volunteers, nobody will come with you against your will."

Dagur was on the very brink of going _berserk_ against these cranky old men and women. However, they were right. He didn't want to face the entire island on his own.

"Your father would be very ashamed of you if he saw you now. He was called 'the Agreeable' for agood reason. He didn't wage war for personal reasons, if at all. He knew peace was good for the tribe as our reputation was enough for most tribes." one of the Elders said.

Dagur was now _enraged_. He threw a dagger at one of the Elders out of pure Berserker rage and it landed right between the heads of two of them, but none of the Elders even flinched from that.

"Remember, three days. The people know of this already. If you do not leave within three days the people will try to throw you off the island by force. And you know our people on how they act when enraged." the Elders now left the War Room.

Dagur was seeing red all over the place. He no longer was the Chieftain of the Berserker Tribe and lost the honour of his family. All thanks to Hiccup, and his dragon flying club. He swore vengeance upon them and swore never to give up achieving said goal.

He must kill Hiccup, and his mysterious Skrill thief.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dagur is out for blood. What will he do in order to gain his revenge? I hope you people enjoyed!

Please review. I cannot improve without constructive criticism. The text may have some grammatical errors and typing mistakes. Having reading troubles isn't in my favour here, AND surprise surprise, my first language isn't English, it is Finnish.


	5. The Village, part 1

Answering some guest reviews:

Guest #1: So...you're happy with my writing? That's good, I guess.

Guest #2: There will be some minor romance. Thank you, my English is okay. I basically have OpenOffice open on half my monitor and a web dictionary on the other half.

Guest #3: Not going to happen, sorry. The said dragon that starts with an A won't strike any deals with mortals.

So.

I guess it was pretty obvious what dragon our protagonist was going to get. Let's take a break from most of the heavy action for now. Lots of mano a mano moments, and even some interesting drama. The theme of this chapter (The Village) is the interphase between the Second Battle of Outcast Island and the following adventures. I split it in two parts, I was nearing 20k words when I decided to split. Totaling about 23-24k for the two.

 **CONTAINS TORTURE. PLEASE BE ADVISED.** Minor violence.

Lets get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Village, part 1**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era year 204, Hearthfire 17th_

 _Looks like I am on my way to return to Tamriel._

 _Yesterday I went to the Outcast Island with the Dragon Riders. The mission was to check on the Outcasts and find me a dragon to ride. Previously they were enemies to the Vikings of Berk but now they're allies. Short version is that The Berserkers kicked the Outcast leader, Alvin the Treacherous from his island. Later Hiccup's father was kidnapped and taken there. With the help of Alvin Hiccup rescued his father and defeated the Berserkers. Stoick the Vast was grateful to Alvin even with their past and since then they have been allies._

 _Anyway. We did find a dragon for me near the Outcast Island. It is called a Skrill. A fast, ferocious and prideful dragon that can shoot lightning at it's enemies. Just like me apart from the 'shooting lightning'-part. I named him_ Qolokah _, and I think it is a very good name for him. It means "Lightning Sky Hunter". Hiccup thought Skrills couldn't be trained. Guess I proved him wrong. I thought being a Dragonborn only consisted of yelling words at bad guys, burning them or freezing them and absorbing dragon souls. Now I know it means being a natural dragon trainer. Too bad dragon species of Berk and the surrounding islands do not exist on Tamriel._

 _For now, I can focus on getting information for returning to Tamriel, and relax for a while. I still need to heal my leg. Oh, and Stoick threw a feast on our honour. I got pretty hammered and I am writing this entry while having one of the worst hangovers I've ever had._

 _Sky guard me._

It was a long night yesterday. The feasts the Vikings throw are no picnics. Mead, ale, and lots of food. The Vikings can't sing for their lives even when inebriated but they sure can dance. Mikael however could not dance even when he was asked to dance by some Viking women. He politely refused any requests pointing to his leg. He could only live with it if he was winded by some adrenaline, and dancing isn't really that exciting to warrant any adrenaline.

After the feast most people wobbled back to their homes. Mikael drank the most during the feast and even challenged Snotlout to a drinking contest and won quite easily. In his arrogance Mikael even kept drinking to show off his impressive tolerance to alcohol. Sure, Mikael is twenty one years old and Snotlout is about eighteen, but it was an even contest. Snotlout is a Viking after all. They start drinking mead when they are about fifteen.

The following morning was one of the worst for Mikael. The headache was terrible, as if a dragon decided to bite his brains out. Only some other mornings have been as bad as this. Namely the morning when he was being transported to Helgen ready to be executed. It was one of the rare occasions where Mikael was truly afraid.

Mikael now finished his journal entry while having a block of ice on his hand, holding it against his forehead. Hiccup was next to him, also holding a block of ice. Hiccup isn't _that_ big of a drinker but he still got tipsy during the feast. Time was on the early hours of the morning, so they haven't gone to the Great Hall yet. Any cooks haven't gone there yet to cook some breakfast for the village.

"Quite the night huh?" Hiccup asked from Mikael.

"Yup." Mikael said back.

"We drank a bit too much of ale and mead." Well, at least Mikael did. Hiccup drank half a dozen of tankards at most.

"Yup." Mikael did drink way more.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Nope." Mikael was clearly not a cheery person when hung over.

"Well you did drink a lot of ale. And you did put Snotlout in his place." Hiccup was trying to cheer him up.

"For the love of Shor, can you _please_ shut up?" Mikael said. "The last time I got this kind of a hangover was when I captured Windhelm when serving in the Imperial Legion."

"Imperial Legion? You're a Roman soldier?" Hiccup asked with a very serious tone. What they heard from Trade Johann they were very arrogant people. They conquered most of the mainland at one point, and slave trade was common among them. However a long time ago their lands were pillaged by migrating barbarian tribes like the Goths. [1] The only remnants of the glorious empire is the Byzantine Empire, also called "Eastern Roman Empire.

"What's a Roman? Actually, don't tell me. I am not one, I am a Nord." Mikael deadpanned back and drank some water.

"Romans were a warlike people far down south. Their armies are called Legions." Hiccup said.

"Well, in Tamriel the army of the Empire is called the Imperial Legion." Mikael answered with an irritated tone. "I enlisted with them to fight in the Civil War of Skyrim. Right now I am _not_ in the mood to talk about it." Mikael said grabbing another block of ice.

"Two block headache? Gotta be bad." Hiccup said. Mikael now glared at Hiccup, and it was clear he was saying 'please just shut the Hel up already'. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

The rest of the early morning was uneventful after that conversation. After getting rid of the most of the headaches they went to get some breakfast from the Great Hall. The rest of the Riders were there as well. Astrid was holding a hand over her head, the twins and Snotlout looked very hung over and Fishlegs was the only one of the Riders who was at least somewhat sober because he drank about one or two tankards.

"Hey guys, how are you doing this fine morning?" Hiccup asked from the riders.

"Other than having a headache of a lifetime and being thirsty like a yak in a heatwave, we're fine." Snotlout said.

"How's Mikael? He drank kind of a lot." Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah he did. Unlike you, 'Guppy Legs'." Tuffnut said.

"Excuse _me_ if I don't value getting drunk, stuttering around a lot and feeling horrible next morning that much." Fishlegs snapped back. "But seriously how are you Mikael?"

"When I woke up I felt like Gobber smashed my head in a steady rhythm. Now I feel kind of better. If only I had some fruit juice around, but I guess fruits don't grow around here." Mikael said.

"The only things that grow here are tough and tasteless." Hiccup said. "Sometimes Trader Johann brings some tomatoes, apples, and melons. However we just eat them instead of trying to grow them because of how cold it is up here."

"What about berries? Some berries can be squeezed and their juices come out." Mikael said. "Some taste sweet, some bitter but they are still a godsend when you're really thirsty, or hungover."

"Huh. We haven't really thought about that. We just eat them. We should give it a try sometime." Fishlegs said. [2]

"Anyway, what's the plan for today?" Mikael asked.

"Well, the usual business I guess. I highly doubt that Dagur is going to attack any time soon. Me, Fishlegs and Astrid are going to train some new recruits at the Academy. Snotlout and the twins are on patrol as usual." Hiccup said.

"Actually...Mikael, first off you should help me draw one of the dragons of Tamriel and name them." Fishlegs said. "I do not know how different they are but after seeing our dragons and how different they are I doubt you will continue to call them just 'dragons'."

"True. Want to start now?" Mikael asked.

"Why not. Let me grab some paper and charcoal." Fishlegs said and stood up from the table.

"So, how big and dangerous are they? I bet they're way more dangerous than a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare." Tuffnut said.

"Seeing all three of them I'd say so. For one they are about the twice the size of a Nightmare, do not have shot limits, are intelligent and immortal." Mikael said.

"Now I really want one. At least I don't have to share a dragon then." Ruffnut said shooting a glare at Tuffnut.

"Yeah, away from you-know-who." Tuffnut snapped back glaring Ruffnut.

"Okay, here's some paper and charcoal. Now, please start describing." Fishlegs said to Mikael. It took about thirty minutes for Mikael to describe the dragons of Tamriel and correcting some things Fishlegs drew. It looked like one of the common dragons of Tamriel.

"Okay. I think that looks about right. Some dragons may have a different coloured skin, have more horns and older ones have a worn out scales." Mikael said. "Namely Paarthurnax is very old so he has very worn out scales. Alduin however has a way more spiky skin, like a suit of armor."

"Now what should we name this species?" Hiccup said. "I think Mikael should have the honour of that since he is the only one of us see them up close and personal."

"Hmm...what about Akatoshkin? They are children of Akatosh after all. I think it isn't that big a tongue twister." Mikael said.

"Sounds very good to me. Do you have any more information on them? Speed, favourite food, mating habits, personalities...?" Fishlegs.

"They are not that fast, can easily be shot by arrows by experienced archers. They do not have genders, as they were created by Akatosh. And because of their immortality they do not need to eat or sleep. As for personalities most of them are arrogant and prideful. As I have told you before they think of humans as a lesser species and have a distaste for anything not immortal. To dragons being right is the same as being powerful, so any fighting between between two dragons is actually a deadly verbal debate because they use their language to breath fire and frost. Alduin is the most powerful dragon, so he is the most right." Mikael explained to Fishlegs. Fishlegs was very focused writing what Mikael told him, and one could even see some smoke come out of the paper under the charcoal Fishlegs was using to write on the book.

"Blah blah blah. What about firepower, strenght, venom...?" Snotlout said.

"Well, as I said. Unlike your dragons, the Akatoshkin do not have shot limits. They have very strong jaws, as one of them almost bit my arm off while still wearing armor. Not the same armor as I have now, but some special armor I had previously." Mikael grimaced at the memory. "They do not have venom, but can use a Shout that can sap the victims life force away. Their scales are very strong, and can shrug off a lot of hits. Case in point, my armor is made from the scales of one of them." Mikael then knocked on the shoulderpad of his armor.

"So...an attack score of 10, speed of 6, armor of 18, firepower of 16, no shot limit, venom of 0 and jaw strength of 10. An dragon of this size will have trouble of being stealthy, so a stealth score of 5 should be good." Fishlegs summarised the dragon based on it's stats.

"I do not know what is the scale of these numbers but I am sure those are good. Or bad, depending on if you're the victim of one." Mikael said.

"So how could you kill _one_ of these? They are huge, have a deadly fire breath with no shot limit, can bite a normal man in half..." Tuffnut said.

"...and overall, one of the deadliest dragon species ever to have existed. Awesome!" Ruffnut finished. The rest of the group was stunned by their sudden outburst of intelligence. Even if it was a modest show of intelligence.

"Well, usually you would have to ground it first. Either by wounding him a lot or wounding it's wings. Mages and archers with powerful enough spells or bows and arrows could finish it off using cover, but warriors could get close and finish it off up close and personal." Mikael said. The group now looked at Mikael with that same glare he got after he had to explain his true nature to them. "Okay, sorry. I only answered the question. I know you guys don't kill dragons anymore." He held up his hands in surrender. "But seriously, these dragons cannot be tamed or ridden. They have a way too stubborn of a nature for that."

"I've had enough of all this dorky stuff. I am going to do some patrolling, like I was _assigned_ to do." Snotlout said and stood up from his stool. Even when Snotlout was a macho Viking, he still had a sense of duty.

"Us too. Even if we _did_ _learn_ about the most deadly dragon to have ever existed." Tuffnut said and the twins stood up too. They hated learning but in this case they could stomach some learning if it involved a deadly dragon.

It was now Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Mikael in the Great Hall.

"So...what's next?" Mikael asked from the three remaining riders.

"I guess you could join us in the Academy. Gain some practice. You'll need to practice and learn flying with your dragon after all." Hiccup said.

"Good idea." Mikael said. The group left the Great Hall for the Arena.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Dagur was on his ship, wondering on how he should proceed on his revenge. He left early in the morning. His family was rich so he could coerce some men of his tribe to join him. Savage and Captain Vorg however had some underlying respect for Dagur so they followed him without any questions. However one would argue that they chose to follow him out of fear. He was called 'the Deranged' for a very good reason.

The first problem. How could he get more personnel for his personal armada? His crew consists of him, Vorg, Savage and about ten other men. He spent a lot of his family gold to convince the crew to join him, so he doesn't have that much left now. Having a reputation of a banished ex-chief of the Berserker tribe didn't do that much good for him either.

Second problem. He needed more ships, and better equipment to combat any dragons. He only has one ship now, and six dragons would crush his ship along with him and the 12 membes of his crew.

Third problem. He needs a lot of gold or other valuables to solve the first two problems, but getting the gold was a problem itself. He cannot attack any tribes villages or boats or or he would attract any unwanted attention from all the tribes around the Barbaric Archipelago. If he did attract any kind of attention he must escape the archipelago. However, he wouldn't want to escape the Barbaric Archipelago as he wanted to exert revenge on Hiccup and the Skrill thief.

So in order to get any gold he must attack people that do not have any permanent connections to any tribes. Travelling merchants, adventurers, explorers came to his mind first. However, no merchant or explorer would have that much gold to fund a new armada.

Except one merchant.

A plan came to his mind. He must find this merchant, and try to find where he stashes his valuables and other goods as a merchant like him could not store them all inside his only ship. He must steal his treasures and wares, and then fund his new armada and personal army.

And then he could plan and execute his revenge on Hiccup and the thief.

His ship was closing in on the ship they were targeting. They've been patrolling the islands near the Meathead Islands for a few hours so they could ambush the said merchant.

"Sir, we're closing in on the ship." Savage said to Dagur.

"Good. Board the ship, knock him out, loot any valuables on and inside the ship and then bring him to the holding cells below deck." Dagur said. "I will be the one interrogating him. It's gonna be fun."

Step one of his plan was about to be completed.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The four riders of the Dragon Riders arrived at the arena, plus their dragon companions. Today was a day to teach some rookie dragon riders. Even after living in the village for three years with dragons, some people neeeded a lot of convincing or gathering courage to start riding dragons of their own. However, some people wanted a somewhat unique dragon, meaning it wasn't a Nadder, Nightmare, Zippleback or a Gronkle. So this class had one student who had a Thunderdrum. Hiccup was against the idea at first but after the Thunderdrum warmed up to the older man Hiccup decided to let him join the class.

"Sorry we are late, class. I have only one excuse and that is hangover. But enough of that, let's get started." Hiccup said to the class of five.

First one was Aron, a 13 year old boy who owned a yellow Gronkle. Second was Ginna, a 16 year old girl who owned a purple Nadder, and the third was Katrine, a 21 year old woman who owned a Nadder as well, a green one though. Fourth student was Nikulas, a 27 year old man who owned a dark red Nightmare. And finally there was Lars, a 40 year old man who owned the blue Thunderdrum.

"No need to apologise to us, the feast was completly called for." Nikulas said. "You guys earned it for defeating the Berserker Armada after all."

By now the students noticed there was a fourth person with a dragon.

"Hey, do we get a new teacher? I think three teachers are enough." Aron said from behind his Gronkle.

"Unfortunately he isn't going to teach us, he's joining the class. He is a new dragon rider after all." Hiccup said and gestured Mikael to appear from behind them with his Skrill. The five students audibly gasped. It was the Hero of Berk who joined the class. They all looked at Mikael with a very suprised face.

"What?" Mikael just asked with a shrug.

"I'm sorry but it just the fact that the so called 'Hero of Berk' joined our class. Is he supposed to be a new dragon rider? And how is it that you have a Skrill?" Katrine asked.

"Well I picked him well. We and him are a lot alike." Mikael said petting Qolokah's head. "Besides, Hiccup agreed that I should have a dragon that matches my abilities. We're both fast, strong and ferocious. A Night Fury would've been my other pick but I am glad I found him."

"Why did you get to pick a dragon of that rarity and ferocity anyway?" Lars now spoke up. Suddenly a plasma blast was fired at the middle of the Arena, getting everyones attention.

"Allright class, calm down. Leave Mikael alone." The class now focused on Hiccup. "For one, remember who he is? A Dragonborn. A mortal who has the soul and the blood of dragons in him. Apparently dragons respect him more so he could train the Skrill easier." Hiccup said. "But he still could learn more about dragons, riding dragons and training dragons."

Mikael now walked to the edge of the arena, left of Aron. The small boy was a bit afraid of the man and his Skrill at first but he calmed down.

"So let's get started. We're already slightly behind schedule. " Hiccup started. "Today we're talking about rider-dragon coordination. You need to listen to your dragon and your dragon needs to listen to you. Sometimes your dragon knows better than you, and sometimes you know better than your dragon. You both need to have an open mind."

"A good way to practice that is to go through an obstacle course. You may think going down is better but your dragon may think going up is the better choice. I learned that the hard way." Astrid continued.

"Other examples of rider-dragon coordination is that your dragon may be susceptible to things that affect their hearing or smell, so you need to back them up when they get disoriented." Fishlegs chimed in. "For an example you may want to direct your dragons away from any Dragon Root. They go absolutely insane if they get too close to it. Only Gronkles do not seem to have that disadvantage but keep that in mind anyway."

Aron now had a wide grin on his face. His Gronkle may be slow but immune to Dragon Root.

"Or just Gronkles are too smart to get wild about this Dragon Root..." Aron said in a mocking tone towards to the rest of the students.

"At least my dragon isn't slow and lazy..." Ginna said. Katrine now cleared his throat. "...and neither is Katrine's dragon."

"My dragon has way more firepower than all of yours combined. So quit arguing." Nikulas said.

"My Thunderdrum has the power of Thor inside him, so let's end the argument here." Lars chimed in. Even the more older Vikings were still...well, Vikings. Always something to fight about.

"But is huge and slow like a Gronkle!" Katrine said. The students except Mikael were now arguing very loudly. The dragons too joined in on the arguing and it was about to get ugly. Both Nadders of their students had their tail spikes ready to fire, the Nightmare was on fire, Aron's Gronkle and the Thunderdrum were growling a lot.

"ENOUGH!" Mikael yelled. _"GOL HAH DOV!"_ Mikael Shouted to try to calm them down. It worked miraculously enough. The Shout was very loud as one can expect from a _Thu'um._ The previously enraged dragons calmed down and now looked Mikael in a trance. So did their owners in amazement. Mikael snapped his fingers and the dragons snapped out of it and returned to their owners. The Thunderdrum looked slightly irritated though.

"Can we focus on the lesson at hand instead of fighting? I know you Vikings love fighting just like me, but now isn't really the time to fight about whose dragon is the best. Obviously my Skrill is the best out of us anyway." Mikael said. "You can continue now, Hiccup."

"Thank you, Mikael. I think we should get on with today's exercises. We have a course ready in the woods. You're supposed to go through an obstacle course, and then another obstacle course with targets. On the latter your dragon is supposed to fire at the targets and then your dragon is supposed to listen to your directions as they cannot look forward."

"Hold up hold up...aren't we supposed to do any normal target practice?" Nikulas said. "Sure, my dragon is pretty awesome but we should hone out our dragons' skills before taking on anything like that."

"Because of the little argument you guys had plus us being late we no longer have time for that. So let's go." Hiccup said.

All the students groaned and got on their dragons. The course wasn't that far away in the nearby forests. They all got in a single line, with Aron being first. Astrid and Fishlegs were flying higher to observer how well the students were doing.

"Allright class, the course is easy. The checkpoints are marked with two trees that have red paint and you're supposed to go between them. Do not go above the tree line, or you're disqualified and you'll have to start over. After the first course, we will take a break at a campsite and then we'll start with the target practice obstacle course." Hiccup now pointed at Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Astrid and Fishlegs will be above looking how well you're doing and making sure you won't go above the treeline. Now Aron, you're up first and after you Ginna will go, and so forth. We give you a thirty second difference between everyone so you won't be colliding to each other." Hiccup explained and now raised his hand.

"Ready...set...go!" Hiccup yelled and lowered his hand.

Aron went to face the obstacle course. After that every student left on their cue. However Mikael showed off a little bit by actually going past Lars and his Thunderdrum. The dragon almost used it's sonic blast to blast the braggart man and his dragon out. The obstacle was easy for a reason, and they all fared well. After everyone made it to the campsite between two courses Hiccup held a little preparation talk.

"Okay class, the following course is slightly easier than the previous course, however you are supposed to fire and move at the same time. The targets are place so your dragon has to turn his head around to shoot at it but not look forward. You must steer your dragon by pulling your saddle around. Your dragon will learn to trust you to do the steering so they can focus on firing at their targets. You're not supposed to stop and start firing: that will only give your potential enemies an opening to take a shot at you."

"Hey brother, do you have any lightning remaining?" Mikael asked from Qolokah. The Skrill growled in response. Apparently not. "Hiccup, my dragon needs to be recharged. May I recharge him when it is my turn?"

"I see why not. You should go last in that case." Hiccup said.

"What is he talking about, teachers?" Katrine asked from the trio.

"Well, as you guys know Skrills do not have a fiery breath but instead redirect lightning. They need lightning from storms to recharge their shots. Mikael however somehow can cause a miniature lightning storm so he can recharge his dragon's shots. It is very dangerous but can overpower about a hundred Berserkers." Fishlegs said. "It was pretty messy to watch, as we had to stay away. If we get too close the storm will hit us too, as it cannot tell between friend or foe."

The students now let out an audible 'wow' in amazement. They wrote a mental note not to cross this guy.

"Anyway. Mikael, you'll go last."

"Fine by me." Mikael was dozing off now laying on his back against his dragon.

An hour later after the break was over. Aron had a little problem with his Gronkle because Gronkles cannot really move their necks around. The Nadders used their spikes the most as their fire breath doesn't have that long range, the Nightmare set the forest on fire at some point and the Thunderdrum had to turn around sometimes but kept it's momentum.

However it was Mikael's turn next. The rest of the dragons and their riders backed off to a safe distance.

"Okay brother, let's show how we do it." Mikael said whispering to Qolokah. The Skrill screeched in a very enthuasistic response.

 _"STRUN!"_ Lightning storm appeared on cue. Lightning started to hit everywhere, and the Skrill. The Skrill started to charge up. It made Mikael's hair stand up a little bit.

"Allright, let's go!" Mikael said, and started the course. He and his Skrill passed with _flying_ colours. Lightning blue colours, to be excact. Now after that little show off everyone gathered together at a campfire.

"Well I guess the class is over. I think you all did fine and improved on your rider-dragon coordination, even when different dragons had problems with the course due to their anatomy. We'll need to improve that. See you all next time." Hiccup said to the class and they started to get on their dragons to leave.

However, the Thunderdrum had a different idea. Apparently they do not like being undermined by a human who had the blood of a dragon inside the it. The human could also roar like a dragon. It roared at Mikael, throwing Lars off it's back.

"Calm your dragon down Lars!" Hiccup yelled at Lars.

"I do not know why he is doing that!" Lars snapped back.

The Thunderdrum now let out a sonic blast that knocked Mikael off the Skrill's back. The Thunderdrum let out a roar at the Skrill, and the Skrill glanced at his brother who nodded at the Skrill, understanding what both the Thunderdrum and Mikael meant, and backed off. The rest of the dragons didn't budge either.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked, trying to pull Stormfly to help Mikael out.

"My guess is that the Thunderdrum doesn't like Mikael for some reason. Apparently having dragons' blood can also be a downside if a dragon carries a grudge or hates him." Fishlegs said. "It warned the Skrill and the rest of the dragons to back off to let him know it is between him and Mikael. Just like that time when Whispering Death had that grudge with Toothless."

"Okay then big dragon, you have a problem with me? Throw that sonic blast at me and we'll see how good it is!" Mikael yelled at the Thunderdrum and issued a challenge.

The Thunderdrum did let out his sonic blast, but Mikael decided to fight fire with fire.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_

The sonic blast and the Shout collided between them, creating a very loud explosion that made everyone lose their hearing for a second. After that the duelling dragon and man kept throwing their voices at each other for a good 5 minutes or so. The match was something one would only reserve for the gods, it was almost poetic. Man with the _soul of a dragon_ versus _a dragon_ in a yelling contest. The stake of said battle was their pride.

Mikael however was getting very furious. His Nord blood _really_ doesn't mix well with dragon's blood. One could even glimpse a little fire beneath those bright yellow eyes.

"Allright, let's finish this!" Mikael took a deep breath.

 _"FUS...RO...DAH!"_

Mikael now put more emphasis on each Word of Power, creating an even more powerful Shout that previously. The Thunderdrum let out his sonic blast, but Mikael's Voice was too strong and was flung several meters backwards. The Thunderdrum was lying on it's back, not looking too injured apart from it's pride. Mikael was on his knees as well but it was due to exhaustion, not injury. That last Shout took the last of the remaining life force inside him, making him falter and he fell to his knees.

"Is my dragon dead? " Lars asked worryingly. Mikael shook his head a couple of times to get the dizziness out.

"No. If it was you'd see me absorbing his soul now." Mikael deadpanned and stood up. "And that would probably be horrifying to watch for you. Besides, I think I taught your arrogant dragon a lesson. I'd advise you to teach more humility to him. People of Cyrodiil call me 'The Dragon of the North' for a _very_ good reason."

"And didn't you say the fights between Akatoshkin are deadly verbal debates? That was kind of like it, wasn't it?" Fishlegs said.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. But the Thunderdrum didn't use the language of Akatoshkin. So it was more like me debating the concepts of mortality with a dog." Mikael said. Lars shot a glare at him. "No offense meant to the Thunderdrum though."

The Thunderdrum now moved a little, snapping out of it's uncosciousness. It rolled back on it's feet and shot a glare at Mikael. However, his glare dropped after a few moments and it bowed at Mikael. He had bested him in fair combat. Combat of yelling at each other with a deadly aspect. Mikael now walked towards the dragon, stopping at about a meter away from it.

"Allright dragon. I know you do not like me. But I guess after that showdown you will not do that again, rest assured you know what will happen if you do." Mikael said, now holding out a hand towards the Thunderdrum. "But I can forgive you. I get it, you didn't want a human being better than you at the very thing that makes you."

The Thunderdrum took a glance at Mikael, then at Lars and then the crowd behind Mikael, and then back to Mikael. It then pushed it's head towards the palm of Mikael's hand.

"Okay, you now take care of yourself and your friend Lars here. We can do a _friendly_ rematch someday, you are up for it. But not now." Mikael now pat the dragon's snout. The Thunderdrum roared in agreement and started to walk towards Lars.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs and the students were now looking at Mikael.

"Uh Mikael, you do realise you just tamed and calmed down a Thunderdrum? They are about as wild as wild dragons get sometimes, apart from Changewings or Scauldrons." Hiccup said. "You beat it in a roaring contest and it forgave you. How is it that you _do_ that?"

"I am not sure Hiccup. I guess I feel a strong bond with all dragons. I forgot to mention one thing though. Akatoshkin can feel the presence of other dragons, like telepathy. They just know if there are others of their kin nearby. I guess that also extends to understanding other dragons better as well." Mikael said.

"But I feel like I've been _talking_ all day, you know? Do you have more duties to the academy, Hiccup? I feel like getting a drink at the Great Hall." True, he has been shouting a lot for the past ten minutes.

"Nope, that was the only class for today. Let's go." Hiccup said and the quartet of Riders left the forest.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 **(CONTAINS TORTURE)**

The merchant woke up.

He was in a prison cell of a boat. The bars were made out of wood but his lean build couldn't pry those doors open no matter how hard he tried. There were no guards around the deck, and the only sources of light were a couple of candles scattered around. His head hurt like hell thanks to the bludgeon to the back of his skull.

His ship has just been captured by pirates, or so it seemed. The pirates wore very similar armour to the Berserkers but they didn't have their tribal crest on their shoulderpads. Exiled Berserkers, perhaps? It was rare for people from any tribe to get exiled, especially from the Berserkers as their stood by their values and morales...or their lack thereof.

Why would they capture him though? They did loot his ship completly, so why bother keeping him alive? After thinking about that for a moment a sudden moment clarity went through his head. His trasures and wares were hidden in a graveyard of ships. These pirates knew he couldn't store all of his wealth on a single ship, that would be plain stupid.

As if on cue, he saw their apparent leader was now walking down some steps to the lower deck. He was flanked by two large men, apparently his lieutenants. His head still was hurting like Hel so he couldn't quite get a glimpse of the man who was walking towards his cell. At first all he could get was that he had a short ginger hair tied to a ponytail and he had a rugged, unkempt beard. However once he stopped in front of the cell door and it was opened by one of the flanking men and walked in. Oh my Thor, it was him. It was Dagur the Deranged. What has he done in the past to deserve this?

Dagur now stopped about two meters in front of him. He was still tied to the back of the cell, hands held up so was forced to stand up.

"You're finally awake. You've been out cold for about two days now. Maybe you should've not hit him so hard, Vorg." Dagur said to the man to his left.

"My apologies, your Derangedness. But look at him, he would be out cold for any hit!" Vorg said. Dagur shrugged, now turned back to the merchant.

"You may be wondering why I captured you. Why would I capture a merchant after stealing everything of value from his ship? Well, we both know you are a very well known and very rich merchant of the seas, from the archipelago to the mainland to the south. So...where do you hide your treasures? And do not try to lie to me, I know very well you wouldn't keep all your treasures on your travelling ship..." Dagur now took out a dagger from a scabbard.

"...Johann. Now, where are your treasures? I will only ask nicely once, and if you do not comply, I will have a lot of fun getting the information out." Dagur held out his dagger to his throat.

"I will not give my treasures to you, Dagur. Not even the chieftain of the head-hunting Asmat Tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips!" Johann snapped back.

"Oh well. I asked nicely. Savage, bring me something hot to warm my blade up." Dagur said to his lieutenant. Savage saluted and went off to find something. And later he returned with a miniature fire pit, and light it up.

"Actually, I am going to ask you nicely one more time. Where do you hide your treasures?" Dagur asked from Johann while waiting for his dagger to heat up.

"I told you, I will not tell you." Johann snapped back. The dagger was now glowing from heat.

"Okay, time to get rough it seems." Dagur said and now made a large, deep cut to Johann's arm with the dagger. Johann screamed for a moment out of the pain the hot dagger caused. Now Dagur pressed the dagger against the new wound, cauterizing the now bleeding wound. He caused a lot of pain and kept him alive for longer.

"Where. Are. Your. Treasures?!" Dagur was now yelling at Johann because Johann was screaming.

"ARGH! I will not...tell you!" Johann whipped back. Dagur now took off the dagger from Johann's scar. It was cauterized fully, and hurt like Hel.

"Looks like we're going to have to step up the measures. Give me your whip, Savage." Dagur said and Savage handed a leather whip to Dagur. Johann's eyes were wide open now, and prepared for the worst.

Dagur kept cracking and slashing the whip at Johann, leaving several bad scars across his bare chest. The torture kept going for several minutes, and now Johann was barely conscious from all the whipping.

"Huh. He looks to be out cold again. Make sure he is kept alive. We'll continue tomorrow." Dagur said, putting the whip away. Looks like he has to go really far in order to gain the location of Johann's treasure stash.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era year 204, Hearthfire 19th_

 _It has been an interesting few days to say the least._

 _Two days ago I went to a Dragon Training Academy class in order to learn something about riding and training dragons. It was an uneventful day, with a small lecture on coordination between a dragon and it's rider. I had to break an argument up by controlling the other students' dragons. These Vikings love to fight about anything, whether it is against an enemy or amongst themselves._

 _But after_ clearly _beating the other students in an obstacle course combined with a shooting range one of the dragons had something against me, and started roaring at me with it's sonic blasts. It wasn't long before it was my_ Thu'um _against the Thunderdrum's sonic waves. In the end, I did beat it. Guess my Voice was too strong for a real dragon._

 _And the best thing is, Hiccup and the other two Riders were baffled how could I suddenly calm the Thunderdrum down after beating it in a roaring contest. I have no clue really but I guess it did listen to me after all thanks to my dragonblood. Since then people have asked if it was true I could beat a Thunderdrum in a roaring contest and now wanted to make a sport out of it. Man versus Dragon, or something. Gobber even wanted to make it interesting by placing a bet on me._

 _And luckily for me, my leg seems to be healed, way ahead of schedule. It can get kind of sore after walking the whole day but that will happen normally anyway. Hopefully I can finally spar with some Vikings._

 _Talos guide me._

Mikael never really liked attention, whetever it was good or bad.

When he discovered he was the Dragonborn, he hated every second of it at first. The Jarl of Whiterun named him the Thane of Whiterun after defeating a dragon near a watchtower, and since then the people of Whiterun always waved, said hi or bowed to him every single time he passed them. One of the many reasons he decided use Breezehome as a make-shift orphanage instead of living there. An orphan by the name of Lucia lived there these days.

And of course, once the word spread along the continent that a Dragonborn has appeared on Nirn he did not have a moment of peace anywhere. Everywhere from High Rock to Elsweyr he could not hide from the masses. It did have it's ups and it's downs as he could find work anywhere on the continent so he had plenty of gold for food at any time. Namely he made most of his gold by being a sellsword of the highest degree. His skill of the blade and the power of his _Thu'um_ were known everywhere, so when common sellswords couldn't kill a pack of werewolfs, a giant, or a dragon, he was requested. A town even sent a courier all the way from Morrowind to High Rock so he could slay a dragon that was attacking Dunmer settlements.

Now on Berk, it is the same thing all over again. He is the unwritten Hero of Berk after all. He saved the village from certain doom. Now he has a dragon for a friend, a Skrill at that. _And_ the word of him beating a Thunderdrum in a roaring match was spreading like wildfire. He did not have a single moment of peace in this Talos-forsaken village. Not that the Vikings mean any harm, but they are just annoying sometimes. However, there are no needs for his skills here as desperately as they are in Tamriel. Speaking of skills, he needed to train, now. It has been some time since he has swung a blade at anyone.

Mikael swung open the doors of the Great Hall, suprising anyone inside. The Hall was packed at midday, so there were a lot of faces looking at him. It was unnerving at first, but Mikael then stepped inside and closed the doors behind him. He saw the Dragon Riders around one of the tables enjoying lunch but while staring at Mikael like everyone else. Mikael approached the table, and sat down. The stares all around the Hall finally ceased.

"What were those stares all about?" Mikael asked from the group.

"Well, you swung the doors open like you were about to murder somebody." Fishlegs started.

"And you have basically given yourself quite the reputation." Hiccup said. "People are quite afraid of you, you know?"

"Afraid? Of me? Please Hiccup. How could somebody be afraid of me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Well...let's start by stating the obvious. You beat a Thunderdrum in a yelling contest." Astrid now said, pointing her finger at Mikael.

"Secondly, you have proven yourself to be a capable warrior by defeating almost sixty Berserkers with your sword." Hiccup pointed out. He did, about thirty from the two boats and then twenty eight inside the plaza. Not counting the ones he burned to ashes.

"And thirdly, you ride Qolokah, a Skrill. One of the most deadly dragons to have ever existed. It is the symbol of the Berserkers for a very good reason." Fishlegs said.

"Allright, allright. I get it. Oh by the way, one of the reasons I came here is to look for people to spar with." Mikael said. "Even when I have Qolokah's back, I still need to keep up my skills after all."

"I am pretty sure nobody in here would like to spar or duel with you, Mikael. It would be just unfair for your opponent." Hiccup said. Snotlout suddenly stood up.

"Mikael, I challenge you to a duel." Snotlout said loudly, pointing his finger at Mikael. The Riders looked absolutely stunned at Snotlout who still glared at Mikael. The people around the hall were looking at the table. Mikael then stood up, looking way taller than Snotlout. Mikael glared back at Snotlout with his bright yellow eyes that looked very much otherworldly.

"I accept your challenge." Mikael said back. The Hall now erupted in murmurs and whispers. "Any suggestions on rules?" He then asked from the group.

"I think you should make a new sword. Your own longsword, according to some rumours, can slice through iron like it is nothing." Hiccup said. "Also, you may not use any kind of Shouts." Mikael now dropped his glare and chuckled.

"True, it would be a shame if the duel ended instantly. Snotlout, meet me at the plaza later. I am off to the forge to create a new longsword." Mikael now stood up, and rushed out of the Great Hall. Again the people around the hall turned around to see the commotion but returned to their activities when the doors closed.

"Snotlout, do you have a deathwish? He could easily kill you if he so wanted!" Astrid now yelled at Snotlout.

"A deathwish? Do you seriously think he could beat _me_ in a single combat?" Snotlout snapped and glared at Astrid.

Snotlout was no pushover, far from it. He has beaten every single Thawfest Games without losing a single event, at least until dragon events started. Hiccup almost won the first Thawfest Games with dragons, since he threw the race in the tiebreaker. Since then he repeatedly did the same thing for the past two Thawfest games where he just admitted that 'Snotlout was the better Viking today'.

"Yes, I do." Astrid deadpanned back at Snotlout.

"Hey, if he kills you can I have Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked.

"Fine. I will still win, no matter what _you guys_ think." Snotlout said and stood up from the table, leaving the Hall with the same type of hunched walk he had when he was about to murder somebody.

"What do you think will happen?" Hiccup asked from Astrid.

"I think Snotlout won't stand a chance against him in the Arena. I think I should try going at him after he's done with Snotlout." Astrid said. "It _is_ about time I've had at least a decent sparring partner other than Snotlout or the twins..."

"That reminds me, he did say I should learn how to fight for myself. I think I should ask for some lessons after he's done with duelling everybody that wants to go at him. _If_ there's time for that..." Hiccup said with a dry tone.

"Why haven't you asked me or anybody else?" Astrid asked.

"Look at me, I am not that muscular compared to you guys. I think his style of combat suits me better than the Viking way." Hiccup said.

"You're right Hiccup. Toothless is a Night Fury, the fastest and most ferocious dragon ever seen. It would be a good match if you had a fighting style similar to Toothless." Fishlegs said. He had a point. Hiccup was a tall but a lean Viking, and he wouldn't rely on raw strenght if he ever fought. Speed would be his greatest strength.

"You're right. But I should go check on Mikael. I want to see him work on his new longsword, see if there is anything to learn." Hiccup said stood up from the table, and so did the rest.

They arrived at the forge. Mikael was inside, hammering away at metal. He unequipped his armor and it was lying on a table next to him. His sword, bow and dagger were there too. Mikael was now topless apart from the apron he had on. Not a soul ever saw Mikael work without a shirt previously. There were scars everywhere on his back, some deep claw marks, some sword marks, others looked like a dragon blasted at his back leaving a huge splatter like scar from third degree burns. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at the scars in awe. This man has seen a lot of action. Astrid was kind of suprised seeing _him_ shirtless. Ruffnut however was just _staring_ at him. All that muscle, not a single ounce of fat anywhere. He looked way better without his armor.

Mikael now turned around and faced the five Riders watching him work.

"Oh hey guys. Just started to make the new blade. Gobber was happy to let me use his forge and even let me use some of the best steel he has around here." Mikael now put the metal in the furnace.

"Cool. So are you going to make a copy of your sword or make it with a new design?" Hiccup asked.

"I am going with a slightly different design. Steel is slightly heavier than the alloy I used on my sword, so I am going to make the blade a bit thinner to adjust the weight properly. Not to mention steel is more fragile than my alloy, so..." Mikael explained to Hiccup while removing the metal from the furnace and started to pound on the metal.

"How strong is your alloy anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, when I usually cut a bandit's sword in half from the blade it leaves them stunned. I think only elven, glass, ebony or daedric weapons from Tamriel can withstand a strike from my sword."

"Elven, glass, ebony, daedric...what are those? I don't think you refer 'glass' as the material you use in windows."

"Elven weapons are made from moonstone and quicksilver, glass is made from malachite and moonstone, ebony is made from pure ebony, and Daedric weapons are made from ebony and infused with the power of a Daedra heart. All of which I am convinced do not exist on this world." Mikael now started to fine tune the double edged blade.

"Gobber once asked me about the alloy I used. One material for it is moonstone, a white, strong yet light rock. Gobber said he hasn't heard of any kind of white rock that could be fashioned into weapons." Mikael continued as he sharpened the blade.

"Hmm, same. Such a shame, really." Hiccup said.

By now there was a miniature crowd gathered around the forge. They saw the Riders near the forge so they stopped to see what was the fuss all about. They heard Snotlout challenged Mikael to a duel and were suprised to see Mikael in the forge.

However, there were a seperate crowd from the rest. It was consisted of young Viking girls and women and they were practically drooling over Mikael's muscular body with nearly zero body fat. They were also wondering what was he making and _who_ was he making it for.

"Hey Mikael. What're ya making?" Katrine asked. She has had a small crush on Mikael since the incident at the Academy. And seeing him work shirtless was just the icing on the cake.

"I am making a longsword." Mikael replied without lifting his gaze from the blade he was pounding.

"Who's the lucky person to get said sword?" another woman asked with a sultry voice.

"Lucky person? That would be me for starters. Snotlout challenged me to a duel so I am making this sword just for the occasion." Mikael answered, yet again not lifting his face from the anvil. As if he was oblivious.

"Why? Can't you just you use your sword over there?" a third woman asked.

Mikael now finally moved his glance from the anvil to the voice. There were about six Viking women looking at Mikael dreamily. He only recongised Katrine from the group. Mikael was slightly nervous at first how they all looked at him but then he remember what one of them asked.

"Because if I used my longsword over there..." Mikael pointed at the longsword in it's scabbard resting against a wall next to the table that had is armour folded on it. "...it would be pretty unfair to Snotlout. I can show you why right now."

Mikael then dropped the hammer from his hands next to the anvil, walked to where his longsword was, unsheathing it. The blade was stunning. It looked very boney but had a shine like Gronkle Iron. It had carvings all the way from the tip of the blade to the hilt that shone bright yellow in the sunlight. Mikael looked around the forge a bit and found an iron broadsword.

"Tuffnut, could you hold this sword for me for a second?"

Tuffnut took the sword, and held it in two hands with stretched arms away from his body. Mikael now swung his sword back with a single hand, and then swung it back around at the iron blade, cutting it in half. The crowd around the forge all let out an audible 'whoa'.

"See? Completly unfair." Mikael said and sheathed his sword back to it's scabbard and returned to his work.

"Yup, just keep working." Katrine said to herself.

"Okay Mikael, we'll leave you to work. We'll catch you at the Arena when you face off with Snotlout." Hiccup said and the Dragon Riders apart from Ruffnut left the forge. So did the crowd apart from the all-female fans. After an hour so they left as well because Mikael was practically ignoring them. That usually happens when he is working the anvil, he gets so zoned in he won't notice the time going flying.

A few hours later, the sword was finished. Mikael didn't take any breaks and didn't eat anything at all. The longsword was absolutely stunning, with a shining steel blade that looked almost identical to his personal longsword. Mikael now took a few practice swings around to see if it was well balanced. The weight and balance of it was nearly the same as with his longsword. He now sheathed it in a scabbard, considering it to be ready for the figth ahead. He quickly got dressed in his armour and saw Snotlout waiting in the plaza. Snotlout was surrounded by a crowd who wanted to see if Mikael did show up for the duel. He walked past the crowd, and stopped by about a meter away from Snotlout.

"You _finally_ showed up. What took you so long? Gonna tell me you're _too afraid?_ " Snotlout asked. The small crowd around the arrogant Viking let out a 'Oooh'.

"The new blade is ready now. I take my time in my craft. Want to duel now or do you want to wait until morning?" Mikael asked. It was pretty late by now, so the crowd watching the fight wouldn't be as big.

"I think we should fight the first thing in the next morning before breakfast. I want everyone in this village to see me kick your ass." Snotlout replied with bravado in his eyes.

"Very well. Tomorrow morning before breakfast it is." Mikael deadpanned back and extended his hand forward to Snotlout. Snotlout shook it to show his agreement. The crowd now dispersed. Mikael walked to the Haddock house to get some rest. Once he opened the door he saw Stoick doing his woodwork.

"Good evening Mikael. I heard that Snotlout challenged you to a duel. Hiccup said that he said that after Astrid said nobody in the village wouldn't spar or duel you." Stoick said.

"Yes, that is true. I even made a new sword just for the occasion. I think it would've been unfair if I used my own sword in the fight."

"A new sword? Can I see?" Stoick asked, and Mikael drew the sword from it's scabbard, and held it out to Stoick. "A longsword eh? Not my type of weapon I like to use but still very nice." Stoick said, swinging it around for a while.

"My weapon of choice. I can use it with either one hand or with both hands. Very versatile, good reach and has a very good balance between power and speed. Coupled with my agility it is a deadly combination." Mikael explained.

"Allright then. Good luck, and get some rest. " Stoick said and returned to his woodwork. "Oh, and don't underestimate Snotlout. He may be a Viking but he is one of the best warriors of his generation."

"Allright, thanks." Mikael now went to bed.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 **(CONTAINS TORTURE)**

It was now in the early hours in the morning.

Johann was still in his cell, hands still tied upwards so he was forced to stand. He couldn't really sleep the following night after the torture session. His whole body was aching and sore, and the scars across his chest and the left arm still were hurting a lot since they weren't bandaged. However his captors force fed him water and some stale bread to keep him alive. Overall it was unbearable and compared to his adventures in his past.

Johann could now hear Dagur approach his cell again with the same two lieutenants flanking him, and prepared for the worst. If he used a hot dagger to cut, then cauterize a wound in his left arm and use a whip for a good ten minutes he wondered what would he do now to get the location of his treasures. He was glad he could memorise the location of his treasures just by looking at the map. He never marked it anywhere in his maps but he still knew where it was.

"So Johann, are you a bit more...talkative now? Those bindings look awfully tight. Must've been hard to get any sleep when you're standing all the time."

"No." Johann answered with an audible sob. He was about to crack and Dagur knew it. Johann wasn't a Viking or a warrior after all.

"Allright then. Vorg, get me a Skrill shaped branding iron." Dagur said and gestured towards Vorg. The man left the cell and returned shortly with a branding iron, and suprisingly they did have a Skrill shaped one. It had some spikes under the Skrill, so it could pierce the animal a bit. The two lieutenants now warmed a fire pit up, and Dagur laid the branding iron on it, making it heat up.

"You see Johann, we use these branding irons to mark the livestock of our village, both yak and sheep.. Now, I am going to ask you again. WHERE ARE YOUR TREASURES HIDDEN?!" Dagur yelled at Johann. Johann couldn't answed that as he was very weak from torture.

"Okay then, 'all quiet on the northern seas'. I thought people said you were a very talkative person, sometimes rambling at people when they didn't want to hear you talk. Give me the iron." Dagur said, and Savage gave him the branding iron. Dagur glanced at the yellow-red iron and then at Johann's bare chest. Johann lifted his head from the floor and his eyes went wide.

"I think I should mark you first in the chest, where your heart is."

Dagur now shoved the fire hot branding iron to Johann's hear, making Johann let out a piercing scream of pure agony. The spikes of the branding iron dug deep into his skin, and made third degree burns inside him. Dagur now lifted the branding iron from Johann's chest, and now there was a deep Skrill-shaped burn mark on his chest.

"Now, where should I mark you next..." Dagur said.

"No, no no. No more." Johann cut him off.

"Oh? Do you have something to tell me, Johann?" Dagur asked. He now dropped the branding iron in the fire pit in case he needed to use it more.

"Yes...I'll tell you where my treasures and wares are hidden. But please stop this madness..." Johann said.

"On my word, I will let you go free when you tell me where your treasures are. I might even drop you off near one of the islands of the tribes of the archipelago. So...where are they?" Dagur now was now standing in front of Johann in a friendly manner even after he just branded his chest with the symbol of the Berserkers.

"Allright...they are hidden in a graveyard of ships north-east of Berk and north of Outcast Island. It is about two to three days from Berk and one day from Outcast Island."

"Now wasn't that so hard, see? Now where are we, Savage?"

"We are about half a day east from Bog Isles. We should be there in about six days."

"Good. Set course to the graveyard." Dagur asked and started to walk away from the cell.

"What about me?" Johann asked. Dagur turned around to face Johann, stopped for a few seconds and then gestured his lieutenants closer. They whispered for a few seconds, and then turned to Johann.

"Throw him overboard. Give him only a piece of wood to hang on to." Dagur said.

"What? You said on your word I will be set free!" Johann yelled while his lieutenants freed him from his binds, now dragging him to the upper deck.

"Yes I did, but I didn't mention _how_ I was going to set you free. I'm feeling merciful so I'll give you a piece of wood. From the looks of it we are near Bog Burglar Isles. If you're lucky you'll survive and land there. Well depending on 'lucky', as the Bogs do not like men setting foot on their island." Dagur said with a smirk on his face.

Now Savage and Vorg threw him overboard and tossed a piece of wood with him. It was big enough to hold on to, maybe even lay down on.

"Set sail to the graveyard!" Dagur commanded his crew.

Johann finally realised that he made a big mistake. He was now on a small piece of wood, without proper clothing in the Northern Sea. He was really lucky if he did even make to the Bog Burglar Isles.

All he could do is wait.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael woke up early today.

Normally he wasn't an early bird but this time he had a reason to wake up early. His 'big' match was coming up against Snotlout Jorgenson. He wasn't that nervous however, as he has beaten some famed warriors in single combat back on Tamriel. He duelled Ulfric Stormcloak during the Battle of Windhelm, and beat him. He fought the Master of the Fighter's Guild and won against her as well. However, the Vikings are different from most of the people of Tamriel, men and mer alike.

He went to the Great Hall after getting dressed in his signature armor. The duel was not to the death, so he was allowed to wear his armor. Any other rules other than disallowing Mikael on using his signature sword. He swung the doors open, and saw the Hall empty for the most part. Hiccup was there however, and sat down opposite of him.

"Mornin'." Mikael greeted Hiccup, and grabbed some bread and a bowl of stew.

"Good morning. Are you ready for the duel?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure am. Are there any other rules for the duel anyway? What conditions are for winning?" Mikael asked while eating some breakfast.

"Well, the arena will be marked with some paint to mark a circle. You must stay inside the said circle, and if you don't you lose. No Shouts...I think that is about it. As for winning, you must either disarm or make Snotlout exit the area...or kill him." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, I won't try to kill him. I think it would be for the better if there were more Dragon Riders." Mikael then took a tankard of ale and gulped it down in one swig. The two men enjoyed their breakfast in silence for a good ten to twenty minutes, but finally Mikael decided to speak up to break the awkward silence. Not that he minded silence.

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Hiccup asked.

"What's Snotlout's weapon of choice, style of combat...well unless it is forbidden to ask, I would like to know everything about him." Mikael said.

"Well, he usually uses a bludgeon, an axe or a sword...his style of combat is the very traditional Viking way. Charge and strike them down." Hiccup said.

"Well...then this will be too easy. How many people will be watching?" Mikael now asked with a dry tone. He hated attention.

"According to Snotlout and my father, the whole village will be there."

"Great." Mikael now blurted out sarcastically.

"What?" Hiccup now asked.

"Ah, nothing. I just dislike attention, is all." Mikael asked and now stood up. "But this duel won't take care of itself, I am heading to the arena. You coming?

"Sure. You going on Qolokah?" Hiccup asked and stoof up from the table.

"Why not? I would like to spare all of my energy for the duel." The duo got on their dragons and flew to the Arena. The Arena was full much to Hiccup's and Mikael's suprise. They skipped breakfast to see this fight, it landed near the gate and saw Snotlout waiting there. Looks like he chose the standard Viking sword for the fight. It was inside a scabbard on his belt.

"You ready to lose, Mikael?" Snotlout said and glared at Mikael.

"Not even close. Now, let's get this over with." Mikael said, but turned to his partner Skrill. "Brother, stay here. Do not interfere. This is between me and him, you understand?" The Skrill roared back and stepped back a bit.

The two combatants entered the Arena. Sure enough, there was a circle marked with paint on the floor. It seemed to be about ten meters in diameter. Kind of small, but it will do. Has enough room for somersaulting and other maneuvers.

Mikael went to the right side while Snotlout went to the left side. Stoick was sitting on a throne overlooking the arena, and stood up from the crowd.

"We are here to witness this duel between these two men. Snotlout Jorgenson!" Stoick gestured to Snotlout, and received a small cheer from the crowd but his father could clearly be heard yelling 'Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!'.

"...and Mikael the Dragonborn!" Stoick bellowed pointing his hand at Mikael. The crowd erupted to massive cheers and one could see Spitelout frowning at the crowd. How could this foreigner be more popular than his son?

"The rules are simple. Mikael isn't allowed to use...the _Thu'um_ , as he calls it. Only use one weapon you chose for the duel, otherwise it is free game. The winner is the person who disarms his opponent, manages to push him out of the ring, or kills his opponent. Are you ready?" Stoick bellowed.

"I am ready." both combatants said in unison.

"Three...two...one...FIGHT!" Stoick bellowed and smashed his hammer against the metal cage but not too heavily so the dragons around the area won't get dizzy.

Mikael drew his sword first and held it with one hand swirling it around in a show off manner. Then Snotlout threw a small grin and drew his sword out of the scabbard. It was made out of Gronkle Iron. Mikael was suprised to see his blade shine very brightly against the sunlight.

"What? Where did he get a sword made from Gronkle Iron?" Astrid asked from the Riders.

"No idea. I hope he can still win this. If Snotlout manages to land a decent blow against Mikael's sword, he is finished." Hiccup said.

Hiccup now got closer to the edge of the ring.

"Mikael! His sword is made from Gronkle Iron! It is as strong as your alloy, so be careful!" Hiccup yelled at Mikael. Mikael looked at Hiccup for a second and then nodded in aknowledgement.

The two men were now circling each other in the Kill Ring. Mikael held his sword with both hands, hands at his face level to the right and pointing the blade at the ground towards Snotlout. Snotlout held his smaller but more durable blade with a single hand pointing the blade upwards to the sky.

"Just give up now, Mikael." Snotlout cried across the arena.

"Not a chance. You go first, you challenged me after all." Mikael replied back, with a small grin on his face.

As if on cue, Snotlout charged at Mikael out of Viking rage and yelled a battle cry, but Mikael stood firm where he was standing. When Snotlout was close enough he swung the blade downwards, Mikael somersaulting out of the way. Mikael then turned around to see Snotlout charging at him again, but this time he parried the quick slice Snotlout threw at him. The parry Mikael used had a good angle against the Gronkle Iron blade so it didn't cut Mikael's sword in half. In a quick motion Mikael threw a sideways kick to Snotlout's stomach sending him backwards a couple of meters.

"Man, he is fast." Tuffnut said. "I gotta take some lessons from him."

"Mmhm. _Very_ fast." Ruffnut said dreamily. Tuffnut grimaced at his sister's remark.

Snotlout got up and the two combatants started to circle each other again.

"What was that all about? You fight like a coward!" Snotlout yelled at Mikael.

"You call it fighting like a coward, I call it fighting like a Dragonborn. Please, show me how you big, strong Vikings fight!" Mikael snapped back and gestured Snotlout to come get him with his hand extended towards him and the sword behind his back.

Snotlout charged yet again. This time Mikael sidestepped the overhead swing Snotlout used, and then used his free hand to punch Snotlout in the sword arm and then kicked Snotlout back. One could see Snotlout was losing his stamina. Mikael however wasn't even breaking a sweat. Snotlout tried charging yet again, but this time tried doing a overhead cross slice. Mikael parried the blow and now did a quick kick to Snotlout's left leg. Snotlout cried in pain but then shot a death glare at Mikael.

"He is just toying with him." Astrid said to Hiccup. "Man, he is pretty good at handling a blade." Astrid didn't even notice how she said that.

"What was that? Hiccup asked her. Astrid now snapped back to reality.

"What? I just said he's pretty good." Astrid said. Hiccup now looked at her warily for a second then back at the fight.

Snotlout now tried a different approach. Instead of using a single high powered attack, he was now swinging his blade around like a maniac as a last ditch effort to win the fight. However each swing was masterfully parried by Mikael, and when Snotlout was about to push him out of the circle, Mikael parried a blow and then did a quick kick to the chest. Snotlout wobbled backwards a couple of meters, then gasped for air.

"My turn." Mikael said aloud. Hiccup and the rest heard him say that and Hiccup started to smile.

Mikael raised his sword, and started to throw swings at Snotlout with a single hand. Snotlout tried to block as many blows as possible but after every block his strength was waning rapidly. Each time, the Gronkle Iron blade was pushed aside even more than the last time. Finally, when near the edge of the circle, Mikael grabbed his sword with both hands, and swung it at Snotlout. The blade was finally swung out of his hands, and Mikael did a high power kick to Snotlout's stomach, sending him flying out of the circle and back to the wall of the Arena, knocking him out.

The fight was over by both disarmanent and knockout. Snotlout was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The crowd around the Arena was silent for a moment but then Stoick stood up from his seat.

"Snotlout Jorgenson has been knocked out of the circle and disarmed! The winner is Mikael!" Stoick bellowed and pointed his hand at Mikael. The crowd now erupted in cheers. Mikael then did a quick bow towards Stoick. Stoick nodded at him. Mikael walked towards the entrance to the arena and was quickly surrounded by the Vikings. Hiccup and Tuffnut grabbed Mikael from the legs and hoisted him on their shoulders, carrying him out of the Arena.

"Now, everyone to the Great Hall! We all skipped breakfast to see this fight!" Stoick bellowed.

Everyone left the Arena, except Spitelout Jorgenson. He was very disappointed at his son. He was supposed to win the fight and claim honour for the Jorgenson clan. Losing to the foreigner brought dishonour to the clan, at least in Spitelout's mind. Snotlout was still lying on the floor of the arena, and now Spitelout kicked him awake.

"Wha- what happened?" Snotlout asked nobody in mind, now holding his head with his hand.

"You lost to tha' foreigner, that's what." Spitelout said, snapping Snotlout back to reality.

"I lost? How?" Snotlout now stood up still holding his hand against his forehead.

"Apparently because ye weren't good enough. Ye hav' dishonored our clan by losing to _that_ foreigner. Ye must now regain yer and our clan's honour by some other means." Spitelout lectured Snotlout, and then left the arena, leaving Snotlout by himself there.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

A/Ns are at the end of the other part.

[1] Vikings existed from late 8th century to 12th and 13th century. The Western Roman Empire fell 476. So the "Roman" Empire doesn't exist by the time of this story. The Byzantine Empire however existed until 1453, and even had some Vikings in the Varangian Guard. True, there are _dragons_ on Earth so it isn't realistic as is, however I plan to make this story as close to reality as possible and stick to the lore of both series.

Some fanfics of the HTTYD franchise even have Hiccup as a soldier in the Varangians or met them. I recommend you go read "Prodigal Son". It is a very good mixture of history, philosophy and adventure. But do read it _after_ reading the second part at least.

[2] According to Wikipedia, the first regularly produced juices were made in 16th century Italy. Wine was made earlier than that but it isn't really a juice...juice. Just a fun fact.


	6. The Village, part 2

Part 2.

Let's continue the show.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 ** _The Village, part 2_**

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The impromptu feast at the Great Hall was something to behold.

It wasn't really a _feast_ but everyone gathered there after witnessing the fight between Mikael and Snotlout so they all ate breakfast, albeit a late breakfast. In addition to that, the Vikings sang songs and tried to pry anything from Mikael. Poor man. He hated the attention so much he disappeared from the Hall after he ate his second breakfast of the day. Hiccup noticed him leaving unlike the rest of the Riders, and decided to follow him.

He saw Mikael get on Qolokah outside the doors to the Hall, and heard him whisper something to his dragon's ear and went to the skies above. Hiccup called out Toothless and his best friend arrived there not too long after that.

"Allright bud, let's find out where Mikael is going." Hiccup said to his friend and they bolted to the skies, after Mikael and his Skrill.

They noticed Mikael go at the mountains of the isle of Berk, and landed atop of the highest peak. Toothless landed nearby silently, and Hiccup chose to watch for a while. There were nothing but some rocks and snow. He was crouched down, and it looked like he was meditating. He probably wanted some alone time, but usually Mikael was the one seeking company from the Riders. Hiccup decided to talk to him, getting off Toothless and then alerting Mikael of his presence. Mikael however didn't move from his meditative stance.

"I knew I couldn't slip away unnoticed." Mikael now said in a dry, irritated tone.

"Sorry. Your...escape from the Hall was just something that caught my eye." Hiccup said in an apologizing manner.

"No matter. What do you want?" Mikael asked, still in his meditative stance.

"Nothing, really. Well I would like to know what is eating you." Hiccup now said to him.

"Well...I never really cared for attention. You remember what I said about my reputation on Tamriel? That I sometimes just vanished for a day to enjoy one day of peace and quiet? Well, it was true to an extend. Instead of just one day, it was at least a couple of days, sometimes even for three weeks. I just retreated to the mountain monastery of High Hrothgar and meditated there with the Greybeards." Mikael explained, still having his eyes closed and crouched in a meditative stance.

"Why? So far you have been...pretty friendly to us. You're always sitting with us at a table in the Hall. Why did you retreat here now?" Hiccup asked.

"For one, I couldn't really be by myself in the village. Now...people look at me with the same expression as on Tamriel. If I tried to go in the woods I'd guess at least one villager would notice. Now thanks to Qolokah, I could retreat all the way up here, closer to Kynareth's realm and just...meditate." Mikael said.

Mikael now sighed heavily.

"I guess I should now tell you some things about my past adventures. Or more precisely...who I adventured _with._ Do you have time for that?" Mikael asked, now getting up from his stance, and sat next to Qolokah with his back resting on his scales.

"Please do." Hiccup did the same with Toothless. Toothless lit a small fire between the two men. "Thanks, bud." Hiccup then gestured Mikael to continue.

"For most of my recent life, I've been by myself. When I was eighteen, I travelled from my home town of Bruma to Skyrim to finally see the ancestral homeland of the Nords. I was captured by the Imperial Legion and they sent me to my death to the town of Helgen. Long story short, I escaped that day from certain death by the chopping block thanks to a jet black dragon. I learned later that it was Alduin who attacked Helgen. Amidst the chaos I escaped."

"I travelled Skyrim for a month after that, gaining some experience in adventuring and of course, basics of combat. I decided to enlist with the Imperial Army since I didn't share the beliefs of the Stormcloak rebels. The Stormcloaks were just racist Nord supremacists who hate every single race on Tamriel other than Nords. I gained a lot of combat experience while serving in the Legion, and served under their banner for abouth...eleven, twelve months. I managed to attain the rank of Legate by the end and gained a lot of experience."

"I found out about my special status as Dragonborn when I was trying to gain the favour of the city of Whiterun for the Imperial Legion. They tried to stay neutral but in the end they sided with the Legion. When I was running an errand for the Jarl, a dragon attacked the nearby watchtower. Long story short, I killed it and absorbed it's soul. I was then taught by the Greybeards in the Way of the Voice. After using the power of the Voice in the Battle of Whiterun, I got the nickname 'Dragon of the North.'"

Hiccup was completly immersed in the life story Mikael was telling at this point.

"The war finally ended when the Legion managed to gain control of the areas Stormcloaks were controlling, and finally assaulted the city of Windhelm. I duelled the leader of the rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak and won. After his death the rebellion was no more, and General Tullius relieved me of my duty, saying I was better for the world when I was travelling."

"So I did, and for two years. I travelled all the way across Tamriel. There were some people I occasionally travelled with. Erik the Slayer, a farmer's boy from a town called Rorikstead yearned for adventure. I managed to convince his father to allow him to leave and I paid for his armor. He travelled with me for about three months until...well, a close mutual friend died, so I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Another person I travelled with was a woman called Serana. She was a vampire..."

"A vampire?" Hiccup finally decided to speak up, interrupting Mikael.

"Yes, a vampire. I'm guessing you don't know what they are, so long story short they are immortal bloodsucking humanoids that dislike sunlight." Mikael said, and now Hiccup was kind of stunned at that casual explanation.

"Anyway, she was a vampire. Locked up in a coffin deep inside a ruin by her mother for several hundreds of years, even for a milennia. We ended up finding out that there was a prophecy that allowed vampires to live without the fear of the sun. Her father was dead set on making that prophecy true. To Serana and her mother it was suicide. If vampires suddenly could step outside the darkness of their caves, the people of Tamriel would amass armies to stop this new threat. Long story short, we did. We became good friends. Unlikely friends. She was a vampire and I was a member of a vampire hunting guild, and I did kill her father. We travelled for a couple of weeks until she wanted to get back home with her mother, and so she did."

"Another woman I travelled with was a Skaal woman called Frea. I met her after I travelled to the island of Solstheim after some cultists attacked me claiming I was the 'False' Dragonborn. The island was under the influence of a man called Miraak. Apparently, he was the First Dragonborn. He wanted to return to Tamriel and claim it as his own, starting with Solstheim. And again long story short, me and Frea did. Her father died because of me though, and I was sorry for her. At that point I wondered what was about me and the fathers of my travelling companions dying." Mikael chuckled at his own twisted humour, but then supressed his grin.

"Anyway. We travelled around Solstheim and Skyrim for a while but she had to return to her tribe, as she had to take her place as the village shaman."

"The last person to travel with me was a Nord woman called Elina. I met her when I was doing a contract to kill a dragon that was terrorizing some towns around southern Cyrodiil. She was also contracted to kill the beast, but when I arrived at the nest or lair of the dragon she was wounded and the dragon was about to land the finishing blow. I managed to kill the dragon and I took her to Bruma to be nursed back to health. She was impressed by my talents so she asked to travel with me after she was recovered. I couldn't say no to her."

"We ended up travelling all around Tamriel. From High Rock to Elsweyr, from Morrowind to Valenwood. We were so similar, and enjoyed the company of each other. I ended up being in love to her, and even was considering to marry her at some point of my life..." Mikael now took in a big breath.

"However, she was killed when we were fighting against bandits or marauders somewhere in southern Cyrodiil. She was killed by some bandit that sneaked upon her. I blame myself for her death. I should've seen or heard that scum. Since then, I vowed to myself to always travel alone and I have kept my vow until I appeared here on Berk."'

Mikael now stared at Hiccup who was suprisingly still listening to him. So were the dragons.

"I know I've been talking to you for a long time, but the point of it all was...I've been alone for most of my life as an adventurer. I've always hated attention. And because my lifestyle is so dangerous I cannot include anyone in it. Erik, Serana and Frea were lucky they didn't get killed too."

"Mikael...you have us now. You have Qolokah. We too live a dangerous life. You'll have our backs no matter what happens. And I am sure Qolokah will also protect you with all his life, and you will do the same to him." Hiccup said. Mikael turned his head to look his brother of a dragon in the eye. He could see in the dragon's eyes that Hiccup was right.

"Even when I am supposed to return to Tamriel?" Mikael now asked from Hiccup.

"Even then. We'll follow you to Helheim if we need to in order to back you up." Hiccup said assuringly.

"I haven't even told you what might happen when I return to my world. Not that I know. You people must be insane." Mikael now said, chuckling at Hiccup.

"No, you haven't. But let's return to the village, I am sure people are wondering where the Hel we were."

"Hiccup...Don't mention any of this to anyone." Mikael said now getting back on Qolokah.

"I promise." Hiccup said.

The duo now took off and returned to the village.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The feast has quieted down back at the Great Hall.

Nobody even noticed Hiccup and Mikael were gone until everyone started to leave, and even then only the Dragon Riders noticed. They scrambled on their dragons outside the Hall only to see Mikael and Hiccup walking up the steps to the Hall. Hiccup had his left arm on Mikael's right shoulder, and they seemed to be talking about something.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out.

The Riders now ran down the long stairs, cathing Hiccup's and Mikael's attention.

"Where did you guys go?" Astrid asked from both of them.

"I went to catch some alone time away from the village. Hiccup found me not too long ago." Mikael explained.

"Okay then...hey, can I spar with you?" Astrid asked from Mikael with an exciting face.

"Uh, sure...in that case, Hiccup should come too. I got some things to discuss with him. Kind of related with that." Mikael said.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Tuffnut now yelled from behind.

"Yeah, we're still here." Fishlegs said.

"Ah, fine. You guys can come too. But that's it. I've had big enough of crowds watching or annoying me for today." Mikael now said and walked to Qolokah.

The Riders got on their dragons and flew to the Arena. It was empty, so it was a good time to use it for sparring. There were no dragon training classes for today either.

"So Mikael, what was that 'related' thing? Sparring with Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Mikael turned around to look at Hiccup, and grabbed one of the scabbards resting on his back and held it out to Hiccup.

"You want to get better at defending yourself, right? Well, I do not know about you, but I feel a longsword would be better for you than that broadsword I made for you earlier. You can make another one with this Gronkle Iron for yourself if you want, and you get to make it the way you want. But use this for training for now." Mikael explained, still holding out the longsword in front of him.

"I see. Why would you think of that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, apart from experience and having used a sword for all my life we are very similar in build. Tall, kind of thin. A fast paced style of combat would suit you better than these Vikings. And I guess I showed how effective it is earlier this morning."

Hiccup now took a look the scabbard in front of him and then took it, and pulled the sword out of it. He tried to swing it around a couple of times, but it was kind of heavy for him.

"Do not fret. I will train you. But I must warn you, it may not be pleasant. Sound good?" Mikael said. Hiccup nodded at him, and sheathed the sword back in it's scabbard.

"Hey Mikael, what about sparring with me?" Astrid yelled from inside the arena.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a second." Mikael yelled at Astrid, then turning his head to Hiccup. "Watch me spar with Astrid for now, try to learn from my movements, parries, attacks and so on." Mikael said to Hiccup and walked inside the Arena.

Mikael and Astrid sparred for a good while. While Astrid was a 'chop-people-with-axes-and-ask-questions-later' kind of young woman she was still fast and smart. She lasted against Mikael for a lot longer than Snotlout did, and Hiccup was watching the whole thing. How could a man move so fast and have so quick reflexes was beyond him. He managed to disarm Astrid after a good ten minutes, and after that the twins volunteered to fight him three on one. Mikael gladly accepted the challenge, as it gave Hiccup more time to study his movements and so on. This time the sparring match lasted about fifteen minutes, again with Mikael being the victor. They all now went to sit down around a small fire to discuss the sparring.

"Hiccup, I hope you've been watching the sparring like a hawk, so tell us what you saw there. Mistakes, good tactics, anything you'd like to share?" Mikael asked.

"Well, I can tell your reflexes are quick, so quick that you can overpower three opponents at the same time."

"Well Hiccup, most of my strength comes from tactics. I fought Astrid and the twins and they had the advantage in numbers, true. But did you notice anything else in there?" Mikael asked.

"Hmmm...you never really fought them all head on? You were always only focusing on one at a time?" Hiccup thought fror a moment and then spoke up.

"Precisely. I never fought these three warriors at once, or not even two at once. I always somersaulted, jumped, or ran out of the way so I could fight them one at a time. Anything else?"

"Hmm...nothing else, really. You were obviously very fast, parried every blow instead of blocking, used your free hand for punching and occasionally kicked." Hiccup said.

"Correct. It is foolish not to use every weapon in your arsenal. Even with a sword in hand or an axe, you still have your other hand and both feet ready to be used. Even your head is a weapon if you're thick-headed enough." Mikael said to the whole group. "Honour is an illusion on the battlefield. Who cares if you kicked someone in the leg? It's their fault they were too slow or stubborn not to dodge it. Snotlout is a prime and relevant example of this."

"Honour is an illusion? That's blasphemy. We Vikings are all about honour." Astrid now spoke up. She was a a Viking through and through after all.

"I am here not to discuss morality or honour. When you fight on battlefield, _you_ fight to survive. Unless it is duel-like conditions where certain things are not allowed, you are free to use whatever abilities and skills you have at your disposal. Damn the people who think kicking an opponent is unhonourable to Oblivion: they lose and die. _You_ however do not." Mikael explained, and let that sink in the surrounding Vikings for a moment.

"However, I respect honour outside the battlefield. Laws exist, and I despise talking ill about people behind their backs and so forth. I think that is enough for today. Maybe tomorrow we'll get to real practice Hiccup. You won't learn how to be a swordsman with just listening to me talk." Mikael stood up from the campfire and walked towards his dragon.

"Where will you be going now?" Hiccup asked.

"To where you found me previously. Don't interrupt me, please. Unless it is urgent." Mikael then got on Qolokah darted to the skies. The group was silent and looked the shrinking black speck in the skies unless it was just a mere dot against the white skies.

"Where exactly did you find him?" Astrid asked from Hiccup while still looking at the black dot.

"Why do you ask? I'm guessing he wishes to be by himself now." Hiccup said. "I'm gonna go to the forge to make myself a new blade. Catch ya later!" Hiccup then got on Toothless and went to the skies. Astrid and the twins were still there.

"Uh oh, I guess there is another rooster in the hen house..." Ruffnut said. That got the attention of Astrid. One time she said that was when Heather first arrived in the island. Heather stole all of Hiccup's attention so Astrid got jealous of her and Ruffnut obviously noticed it.

"That's ridiculous, Ruffnut." Astrid hissed at the female twin. Tuffnut took this as his cue to get out of the way.

"Cmon Astrid, admit it. He is obviously a talented warrior, has awesome Thor-like powers, has a Skrill for a dragon...and is quite the looker. Even with those scars and freaky yellow eyes." Ruffnut said at Astrid while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid snapped.

"All I'm saying is...I totally understand your... _reactions_ towards him." Ruffnut said, still wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure he is talented at using a blade. He's just not my type." Astrid said defensively.

"Oh really? You're both warriors, very determined towards their goals..."

"Ruffnut! I'm not hearing any more of this. I'm gonna go kill some trees." Astrid said and hopped on Stormfly and went to the forests.

"What is it about hens and roosters with you, sis?" Tuffnut decided to speak up, now sitting on Belch.

"Ugh." Ruffnut groaned and got on Barf, and they finally left the Arena.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Bog Isles, one day ago_

It was mostly an uneventful day in the Bog Isles.

Camicazi had done her daily duties for today. Clean the house, attend the meeting, practice swordsmanship, and many other things. She was fishing now. She wasn't allowed to lead any trips to neighboring tribes or islands yet, so she had a lot of time to kill when she wasn't on a trip with her mother. She missed visiting Berk the most though. Three years ago since the war with the Berserkers broke out no tribes could visit Berk or risk war with the Berserkers as well.

Mostly it was because of Hiccup. That little, thin man was a good friend to her during the past Things. When most other boys or teenagers from other tribes tried hitting on her, Hiccup was one the rare people to give decent company. She didn't really dislike the other Berkian teenagers of the same age as Hiccup, other than them bullying Hiccup. It has been a long time since she saw him anywhere.

Rumour has it that Berk has been allying themselves with dragons after being in war with them for three hundred years. It was a rumour but most people around the Bog Isles or other islands around the Barbaric Archipelago believed it. The Berserkers however didn't confirm or deny the rumour as they didn't hold any diplomatic relations to the other tribes since Dagur the Deranged took over. There is only but one proof of this 'alliance'...dragons stopped attacking any tribes around the Archipelago four years ago or so. Maybe when the Berkians stroke a deal with the dragons they also conditioned to stop the attacks against other tribes as well.

Camicazi was so lost in her thoughts the line of her fishing rod was suddenly jerked down, and so did the fishing rod went to the seas.

"Thorsdammit!" She cursed out loud. She tried to grab the rod but it was too late, it was now out of reach. However, she did notice something odd in the horizon. She decided to stand up on her small rowing boat, and saw the thing in the horizon to be a person resting on a piece of wood.

She rowed and rowed at the person until she was right next to the it...it was a man. No other than Trader Johann. The man was looking malnourished and horribly tortured judging from the scars across his chest and stomach. She pulled him on board and started to row back to the island.

She arrived not too long after that, and she was immediately greeted by some Bog women looking baffled at the man in her arms. The Bog heir finally found a man. They however did see the man was Trader Johann and made way for the Bog heir. She took him to the healer's hut, left him there and went to get her mother, the chieftain of the tribe.

"Where did ya find 'im?" Bertha asked from Camicazi while running from their house to the healer's house.

"I found him floating on a piece of wood in the sea. He looked like hasn't eaten in days or he's been tortured and then thown overboard. I hope we get some answers and soon."

"Aye."

They finally arrived at the healer's hut. Johann was laid on a bed, his wounds looked after. He still seemed to be unconscious. Bertha now turned to the crowd around the healer's hut.

"Someun', go get some food and drink from the Hall!" Bertha bellowed to the crowd and some of them bolted off to the Hall. "I think he's out cold because of he's hungry. Once he smells som' food he'll wake up."

The group of Bog women who went to the Hall got some food and drink and put them next to the unconscious man. Didn't take too long for the man to wake up.

"Wha- Where I am?" Johann bolted up, and looked around.

"Trade Johann, yer on Bog Isles. Don't worry. Camicazi 'ere found ye floating on a piece o' wood in the sea."

"I need to get to Berk, right now..." Johann started to stand up from the bed, and now Camicazi forced him back to the bed.

"Calm down. Can you explain why you were floating in the ocean?" Camicazi asked. "Eat some of this." Camicazi handed a piece of bread to him which Johann took and started eat with a very fast pace. He finished the bread quickly, and took a tankard of ale and gulped it down in one swig. Johann took a deep breath.

"Allright...My ship was captured by Dagur the Deranged, just outside the Meathead Island. As for what specific reason I do not know. I was tortured for two days and then they threw me overboard. I must get to Berk immediately, there is something Master Hiccup and the rest of Berk must hear." Johann said.

"Why? Wha' is so important to tell ta Hiccup?" Bertha spoke up.

"As you know, the Hairy Hooligan tribe has been in war with the Berserker tribe for three years now. So, apparently they raided my ship and looted anything of valuable for the war effort. I must warn Hiccup and the rest of Berk of what he is doing." Johann explained.

"He's right mum." Camicazi said. Bertha thought about it for a good moment.

"Aye. Ready a ship! We are leaving fer Berk immediately. Camicazi, round up some warriors for the journey. And send a messenger hawk ta Berk!"

"On it mum!" Camicazi then sprinted out of the door.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Hiccup got to the forge not long after leaving the Arena.

He wanted to make a Gronkle Iron longsword because he really wanted to become a good swordsman...and to pour some thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't really the one who would get _jealous_ towards anyone. However everyone in this village knew or at least had a small hunch that Hiccup was very smitten with Astrid. She had kissed him a couple of times in the past, but Hiccup never really made a move back. However, hearing Astrid talking about Mikael like that made his blood boil, but he was good hiding his emotions thanks to the bullying Snotlout and the rest of the teens did.

Now Gobber entered the shop and noticed Hiccup at full work. Gobber has never really seen Hiccup at the shop thanks to the duties to the academy unless he had something to work on...or he had troubles in his mind. He noticed the weirdly glowing metal in the forge, and the expression in his face.

"'Ello Hiccup. What're ya making here?" Gobber spoke up, and Hiccup jerked in suprise.

"I'm making a new sword. Out of Gronkle Iron. For myself." Hiccup was talking some what hysterically.

"Hiccup...What's on yer mind. Spit it out." Gobber now pulled out a stool, and sat opposite of Hiccup with his arms crossed. Hiccup stopped the pounding first, then took a deep breath, and finally exhaled a long sigh.

"I was just at the Arena. Mikael was sparring there with Astrid, and he told me to watch his sparring so I could learn his movements and so on. He told me to make a new sword for myself so I could make it the way I wanted it to be. So...I am making a Gronkle Iron longsword." Hiccup then pointed to the glowing piece of metal.

"A longsword? Not your typical Viking weapon." Gobber pointed out.

"Then again, what of all this.." Hiccup gestured to all of him. "...is a Viking?"

"Hiccup..." Gobber now raised a hand- no, a _hook_.

"I know, I am the son of Stoick the Vast, the chieftain of this village. But admit it, I have a different build from most Vikings." Hiccup said, cutting Gobber off. "So I am making a weapon that suits _me_. Not your typical muscular Viking."

Gobber had to agree with him there. He was very tall, and lean. Most Vikings got a lot of weight.

"So, I took Mikael's advice and wanted to learn his style of combat. We have similar builds apart from all the muscle he's gotten from adventuring, fighting and working in a forge."

"Hmm. I did see 'im fighting the Berserkers up close. We even had a small game up of which one of us killed more by the end. He beat me by three kills, the bugger. He was slicing the Berserkers with some ferocity and speed, I would've thought he wasn't a normal man. Thor help us all if you get as good as him, as even now you and Toothless are unstoppable."

"One of the many reasons he picked a Skrill. He wanted a Night Fury at first but as we told him Toothless is the only Night Fury we've seen in a long time he asked what dragon could hold a candle to a Night Fury. You know the rest." Hiccup said.

"Doesn't explain why ye were so nervous at first." Gobber now piped up. "Somethin' else on yer mind?"

"Allright, _fine_. But do not tell anyone of this conversation to _anyone_ , got it?" Hiccup said.

"I swear it on me anvil." Gobber now held up his good hand.

"So...I think Astrid has taken a liking to Mikael." Hiccup said, getting Gobber's attention. "After the sparring lessons Mikael told us that he was going to meditate, to the same place where I found him after he sneaked out of the party this morning. Astrid asked where was he going, to which I didn't answer and headed here, to the forge right away. Before that, during the fight with Snotlout she said he was a good fighter with such a tone I could get she has a crush on Mikael."

"Ah. I understand. I always knew you were sweet on Astrid." Gobber started and Hiccup blushed from that statement. "But I think you should talk ta Mikael about it. Even when he is a foreigner and probably won't stay 'ere, you should still talk to him." Hiccup now raised his eyebrows at Gobber. "Explain yer...relationship with Astrid. I'm sure he'll understand, and try to push Astrid away. With respect of course." Gobber said, now putting his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You think so? I should probably finish the sword first so I have an excuse to talk to him. He asked me or anyone else to bother him unless it was urgent, so..." Hiccup said.

"Ah, of course. A peace offering if ye will, hehe." Gobber said and left the shop to let Hiccup work in peace on the sword.

A few hours later, the sword was finished. It was a lot lighter than the steel longsword Mikael gave for him, and he could swing it around with one hand easily enough. However he still needed to practice with it before he could swing it with deadliness and precision. He made some fine detailing on the blade with Norse runes, the hilt and the handle were beautiful as well.

It was almost dusk, he has been making the blade for the whole day to perfection. Now he took a deep breath, mounted Toothless and head straight to the mountain peak where he found Mikael previously. He noticed Mikael was in his meditative stance and didn't even budge when he landed with an audible 'thump' against the snow. Qolokah however noticed the Night Fury and his rider, and bumped Mikael's shoulder with his head.

"What is it brother?" Mikael asked from the Skrill. The Skrill pointed his head at the two visitors. Mikael turned his head around, and saw Hiccup and Toothless there. "What's the matter? I told you only to disturb me if it was urgent."

"Well, not really urgent but I need to talk to you." Hiccup said. Mikael then stood up, turned around and then looked at him.

"Well then. Go ahead." Mikael said crossing his arms.

"First, I made a new longsword for myself out of Gronkle Iron. I wanted to hear your judgement on it." Hiccup said, and threw a scabbard at Mikael. He caught it with a single hand, and drew the sword out. Mikael threw some practice swings, twirling and spinning around for a while, then taking a closer look at the blade.

"Well, this is a fine sword you have made. Good balance, is very light and looks pretty great. Since it is made from this Gronkle Iron I think it will serve you well." Mikael said and put the sword in it's scabbard and threw it back at Hiccup. "We can practice properly with that. I can use my own sword and you can use yours. Our swords are very strong so they won't break and you'll get used to the new blade."

Hiccup was smiling now. The expert swordsman and blacksmith accepted the sword and gave his compliments.

"And secondly...can we sit down?" Hiccup asked. Mikael then sat down leaning his back against the Skrill and Hiccup did the same with his Night Fury. "Give us a fire bud?" Toothless obliged and light up a small fire between the two pairs.

"So...uh..." Hiccup was about to start.

"Spit it out." Mikael snapped.

"I have noticed Astrid has developed a crush on you." Hiccup blurted out. Mikael was suprised by the sudden outburst.

"Ah...I have noticed how you always sat next to each other during lunch and so on. I never really guessed she was your girlfriend..." Mikael spoke up.

"She's not my girlfriend. At least, not officially." Hiccup said, interrupting Mikael. Mikael only threw a small chuckle.

"Allright then. Well, you can at least admit that you have feelings for her, correct?" Mikael said.

"Yes. Ever since I was eleven." Hiccup said with an embarrased tone.

"Right. So...you are here to tell me not to go after her, right?" Mikael then asked. Hiccup was about to speak up, but Mikael raised a finger. "Do not worry, she isn't my type. I can admit though that she is a good looking woman. You picked well. You have my word, I am not going to date Astrid, or anything of the sort." Hiccup could now breathe out of relief.

"Besides...well, you know I've been a loner for a good while now. I intend to keep it that way. No offense to you and the other Riders. I just need some alone time from time to time." Mikael said.

"So...what kind of advice would you give for me?" Hiccup asked.

"You're asking me for advice on women? Hiccup, I cannot give you any kind of advice on that subject. Sure I travelled with three different women for a while...but they were...just friends to me. Even with Elina our interactions weren't...intimate or anything." Mikael said. "However, I can give you this advice: talk to Astrid about your feelings towards her. I made the mistake of not doing that with Elina. Do not repeat my mistake." Mikael now sternly talked to Mikael. Hiccup could only nod at him.

"Now that there is that out of the way...there is something I've meaning to talk to you about. Well, you _and_ Toothless, in a way." Mikael then said. Hiccup and Toothless looked at him curiously.

"Have you ever noticed your bond with Toothless? And Toothless, have you noticed the same towards Hiccup?" Mikael asked. The Night Fury and young man looked at each other for a second, but then both nodded at Mikael.

"The bond between you two is _strong_. I can feel it with my dragons' blood. So strong that you have...a shared soul. Or something of the sort, I cannot put it with other words." Mikael said. "Meditating here has only confirmed my suspicions. You two are something special."

"So...what are you saying, Mikael?" Hiccup asked.

"I am saying that I could possibly start teaching the Way of the Voice and the _Thu'um_ to you." Mikael explained with a very serious tone. Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other and then at Mikael in suprise. "I will only do so if you agree to it. It will involve meditation, and intense training. You may not learn everything about the _Thu'um_ there is to learn because...well, you're not a Dragonborn. But...if you wish to learn, you can. I am very sure of it."

"It may deepen the bond between you and Toothless, allowing deeper levels of understandment. Maybe not in speech, nor telepathy but you just _know_ what Toothless is saying much easier."

"If that is the case, then I-" Hiccup said but Mikael lifted a finger cutting him off.

"However, the power of the Voice is not something to underestimate. I must warn you: Many before me and countless of non-Dragonborn have fallen for the greed of getting more power. Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion for one was a Greybeard but he left them to use the Voice in warfare and personal gain. My Voice overpowered his easily. You _must_ make an oath to me not to abuse the Voice for personal greed or goals; only for the good of the world." Mikael said sternly and stood up, gesturing Hiccup to do the same. Hiccup nodded.

"Repeat after me. I, your full name..." Mikael said lifting a hand. Hiccup lifted a hand as well.

"I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third..." Mikael had to resist a grin. What kind of a full name was that?

"Will not use the power of the Voice for evil or other personal gains..." Mikael continued.

"Will not use the power of the Voice for evil or other personal gains..."

"And will only Speak in True Need..."

"And will only Speak in True Need..."

"And if I break my words, Oblivion take me. Or whatever the equivalent of eternal torture is for you Vikings." Mikael said.

"And if I break my words , Hel take me." Hiccup finished.

"Well, that wasn't really an official oath of a secret society of monks or anything. Just wanted your word on this. We can start training after the sword practice session tomorrow, if you're up for it." Mikael said.

"You hear that bud? I will be able to understand you better!" Hiccup said hugging his Night Fury friend, and now started lick Hiccup all around, coating him in Night Fury saliva.

"Damnit bud, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup was now scolding his Night Fury,

"I hate to be a mood breaker here, but I said that was a possibility. A likely one since I can understand Qolokah pretty well." Mikael piped up.

"Now, let's get back to the village. I've been here for half of the day and I am bloody starving." Mikael said and mounted on Qolokah.

"Okay. Let's go bud." Hiccup said to his Night Fury friend.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It was tomorrow morning.

It was going to be an eventful day, to say the least. During the morning it was dragon training academy business, around midday it was Mikael teaching Hiccup swordsmanship and the afternoon was for teaching the _Thu'um_. Mikael decided to attend the class for today to learn more about riding dragons even when Hiccup told him that Qolokah and Mikael are already a pretty good team.

"Today is about rider-dragon coordination as the previous session. However this time we are going to practice relaying orders to your dragon, and dragon giving you information when you cannot see, hear or smell what is going to be ahead." Hiccup lectured to the class.

The class was the same as before, consisting of Mikael, Aron, Ginna, Katrine, Nikulas, and Lars, standing on the edges of the Arena in that order from left to right. This time however miraculously enough the latter five of the group weren't arguing like typical Vikings and instead paid attention to the lecture. Ginna and Katrine however took some occasional glances at the Dragonborn. The man beat Snotlout in single combat without breaking a sweat and according to some people used an inferior sword. He used standard steel, Snotlout used Gronkle Iron. He must be _something_.

"Your dragons may have keen hearing, sense of smell or eyesight but they however lack the ability to judge a situation better. For an example, your dragon may smell dragon root but you'll know it is bad for dragons so you'll want to steer them away from that. As for dragon giving you information, for an example...if you're flying in thick fog, in the clouds, in a dark cave or at night and cannot see, you must trust your dragon to do the flying as they can see things better than you."

Hiccup now gestured towards a stone board that has writing on it with chalk.

"We will be practicing both with these two simple courses. The first is filled with dragon nip traps or other things while the other is flying in the clouds, some dark caves or in some thick fog. Mount up class, we're going to the first course."

The first course was simple enough. There were trees or rocks marked with paint and you had to go between them just like last time. However, there were batches of dragon nip and deposits of fish scattered around the course. All of them passed the course with varying success. Nikulas' Nightmare almost failed to obey his rider and not go into a batch of dragon nip. Lars' Thunderdrum almost bolted straight at a big pile of fish. Aron's Gronkle saw a deposit of limestone. Both of the Nadder riders and Mikael however kept their dragons under control. Partly due to Nadder's liking chicken more than fish and Skrill's love towards mutton.

They all now were sitting around a small campfire with their dragons feeding on the same fish used as bait.

"Good job, everyone. Remember, you all are still new to riding dragons and you haven't ridden your dragons that much yet so mistakes can happen for both of you and your dragon. Now, we take an hour long break and then start on the second course." Hiccup said to the students.

That was Mikael's cue to leave the campfire. He really didn't want to be bothered for a moment. He got on his Skrill and went to a some what secluded spot away from the others. However Katrine decided to follow him. She didn't approach Mikael at first, she decided to observe the man and his Skrill at first. She hid behind a small rock, small enough to stand over it but big enough to hide behind it.

"So brother...do you think it is a good idea to attend these classes? Practice makes perfect but I want to make sure you're not bored or anything." Mikael talked to his Skrill.

The Skrill cooed in response, placing it's head on Mikael's lap.

"Yeah, I know. The more time spent together the better. If only I could hold a conversation with you like with the dragons from Tamriel." Mikael said to the Skrill.

The Skrill tilted his head at Mikael.

"I know, I can understand you...kind of. But to hear you _talk_ like a normal person would be the best thing ever. To hear you say _exactly_ what you are saying. Apart from seeing Elina's face again..." Mikael said the last part to himself. Katrine now was wondering who was this Elina? A love interest? Girlfriend? _Wive_?

The Skrill now butted his head to Mikael's shoulder and purred softly.

"Yeah. You will always be my friend. My partner. My brother. And I will always be your friend, partner and brother. You knew that though right?" Mikael said to the Skrill while scratching his neck. The Skrill roared in response and placed his head on Mikael's lap.

"Thought so. Hmm..." Mikael now said raising his eyebrows. He felt like he was being watched. He stood up, and took a small breath.

" _Laas yah nir!"_ Mikael Shouted, and looked around him with a full circle. Before he could face where Katrine was hiding however she ducked thinking she wouldn't be seen.

She however didn't know what _that S_ hout did. Mikael now saw the small, red human shaped glow behind a rock. He now realised he _was_ being watched.

"You, behind the rock. Show yourself!" Mikael bellowed at the rock, still seeing the red glow behind it. However he could see the person was getting scared but didn't move from behind the rock.

" _Fus!"_ A small shockwave appeared from Mikael's mouth and moved some random pebbles and other debris around the rock.

Katrine now knew that he _knew_ she was hiding there. She took a deep breath and exhaled and decided to walk around the boulder to see Mikael glare at her with his very bright yellow eyes. She could see the fierce determination behind those eyes. Thor, he looked _scary_. She had let her long red hair down to appear more beautiful but Mikael didn't even flinch.

"Sorry. I noticed you leave the campsite and decided to follow you." Katrine tried to explain.

"By skulking around behind a boulder, eavesdropping on me talking to my dragon? Do you have any sense of privacy?" Mikael now was talking to her angrily. The Skrill behind him growled, snaring his teeth. But Mikael took a small breath. "No matter. Why did you decide to follow me anyway?"

"I- uh..."

"Go on, spit it out." Mikael now crossed his arms with a condescending scowl.

"Uh..." she cleared her throat. "I...wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Mikael had this soul-crushing glare that could freeze anyone on their spot.

"About...you, and me." Katrine said.

"You and me, huh." Mikael now said in an unsuprised tone.

"Yes, I-" Katrine tried to say something but Mikael cut her off.

"Save it. I am not interested." Mikael deadpanned.

"Can't you just hear me out first?" Katrine cried out.

"Fine." Mikael said and sat down leaning his back on Qolokah. He then gestured to sit across him. "I'm listening."

"Okay...I like you. A lot. You've been here only for a month and you have given the village your best effort like you've been living here all your life. I admire that. You're also brave, headstrong...Not to mention you're strong on so many aspects. You should understand why I like you." Katrine said.

"I'm sorry if I pry but...I couldn't not overhear you talk about someone called Elina. Who is she?" Katrine then asked.

Mikael sighed.

"She was a friend of mine who I travelled with in my world. She's dead." Mikael said not lifting his gaze from the ground, and let out a single tear fall from his left eye.

"I'm sorry." Katrine said.

"Don't be. It is me who should be sorry. I failed to protect her. She died because a lowly marauder managed to sneak behind her." Mikael was bow borderline growling. Katrne was about to speak up but was cut off by Mikael.

"But I want your word on this. Do not talk about what we talked about here to anyone. Understand?" Mikael spoke up.

"I promise. I understand you may want to be alone after losing a loved one. But if you _ever_ want a shoulder to cry on, you'll ask." She said, and stood up, walked over to Mikael and threw a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. Mikael was slightly stunned by the gesture but shook it off.

"I'll think about it..." Mikael then said and hopped on Qolokah and jolted to the skies. She was left alone in the campsite to let that conversation sink in. Maybe he will warm up to her later.

She returned to the campsite later on, and Mikael was there. They avoided eyecontact for the most part, with Katrine throwing a glance at his way occasionally. Mikael however didn't notice and return the glance.

"Allright, time for the second course. You'll go from here to these seastacks while inside the fog, and then through these caves in variety of light levels. You may not use dragon fire to light up the cave or get out of the fog." Hiccup explained while gesturing towards a stone slab that had a map on it drawn in chalk.

Everyone but Mikael and his Skrill failed this course. Everyone else didn't fully trust their dragons so they steered them to random stalagmites or stalactites, making them fail the course. Mikael however trusted his brother completly and the didn't crash anywhere. The class gathered in the Arena for some final thoughts.

"Allright, I leave every single one of you except Mikael some exersises that you'll do on your own time. Homework, if you want to call it that. Go find some caves around the island or fly at night in the forests to practice. Remember, you need to trust your dragons to see for you. See you all next time!" Hiccup said to the class. Everyone but Mikael left.

"I want to get some lunch before we start practicing swordsmanship. That okay with you?" Mikael asked from Hiccup.

"Sure, I could eat."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The combat practice was nothing unusual. Mikael taught Hiccup how to use a longsword, and what are the strengths and weaknesses of using one and so forth. What Hiccup should really work on is his balance and stance. When trying to do some basic dodging or parrying he lost his balance quite often. They'll have to work on that before moving onto some more advanced maneuvers like twirling and spinning. The prostethic on Hiccup's left leg was hindering Hiccup a bit but not too much.

However the most interesting part of Hiccup's training under Mikael was about to start. The Way of the Voice. The power behind ancient magicks of the dragon language and the philosophy with it. Before he started he made sure they were alone so they went to a very secluded mountain far away from the village. They didn't want this knowledge to fall into wrong hands after all.

"Let's start with the basics that you need to understand before you try to learn any Shouts."

Mikael now drew some draconic inscriptions to a stone slab. They made no sense to Hiccup but Mikael then wrote some Norse runes under the said draconic writing to explain what they meant.

"All Shouts are made out of three Words of Power. You can Shout with different power to them, when you either Shout only one word, two words or all three words. However, you must Shout them in the specific order, adding more Words when you want more power to the Shout." Mikael explained. Hiccup was listening with every fiber of his body.

"However, all Words of Power are nothing if you do not know the meaning of them. So that means learning vocabulary of the dragon language. In addition to that, you must learn their deeper meaning. For an example, ' _Fus_ '..." Mikael pointed to the first word of the Shout he drew on the stone slab. "...means 'force'. Force of you pushing the world back. But as you push the world, it pushes you back as well. Think of your Voice pushing anything aside in it's path." Mikael explained to him.

"Now, try Shouting the word ' _Fus_ '. See those rocks over there? Try to imagine if only with your Voice, you can push them aside. Breath and focus." Mikael took a meditative stance while Hiccup stood up. Hiccup took a couple of deep breaths, then glared at the rocks.

" _Fus!"_ Hiccup shouted.

Nothing happened. Mikael then took a look at the rocks and they were still there with some snow on them.

"Do not be afraid. Do not let the world push you back more than you push the world. Mean what you are about to Shout. Push the world back." Mikael explained calmly. "Now, try again."

" _Fus!"_ Hiccup tried again. Nothing.

"I can't do this!" Hiccup now had a hand on his face.

"Calm down. Most people spend their entire lives learning the Way of the Voice and barely scratch the surface. I am very sure you can learn more than most mortals do in their lives. Your bond with Toothless is remarkable. _Su'um ahrk morah._ Breath and focus. Now, try again."

Hiccup took a couple of deep breaths again, and then glanced at Toothless. The Night Fury looked at his friend worryingly. However, Hiccup didn't want Toothless to be worried about him. He had to make this work. He now breathed in and breathed out. Then something just _clicked_ inside Hiccup's head. He now _knew_ what Mikael meant.

" _FUS!"_ Hiccup Shouted.

This time a small, short blue shockwave appeared from his mouth. Small rocks went flying and fell off the mountain. Hiccup was amazed at his progress.

"See that, bud! I did it!" Hiccup now held his arms up in pure glee. The Night Fury was now headbutting Hiccup's shoulder to show how happy he was for him. Mikael however was unimpressed, or he looked like it.

"You learned the first word of Unrelenting Force in a single afternoon when most mortals spend their early adulthood on that. Congratulations. However, in order to learn the second word you must practice it constantly. You must make Shouting a second nature before you can learn more." Mikael said and then stood up.

"Shout at the projections as they appear." Mikael said.

"What proje-" Hiccup tried to ask.

" _Fiik lo sah!"_ Now a blue projection of Mikael appeared where Mikael was Shouting at. Hiccup was amazed the uncanniness of the astral projection.

"Do not be afraid, I won't be hurt if you Shout at these projections." Mikael explained calmly.

" _FUS!"_ Hiccup Shouted at the projection and it stumbled around and then disappeared.

"Good. Again. _Fiik lo sah!"_ Another projection appeared. Hiccup Shouted at the projection, making it disappear just like last time. They repeated this for the rest of the afternoon and Hiccup didn't even mind.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Astrid was sitting with the Dragon Riders minus Snotlout, Hiccup and Mikael.

She wondered where were they. She hadn't seen Snotlout since the duel...not that she cared. Hiccup and Mikael was last seen in the morning after they left the Great Hall to the Academy. It was highly unusual for Hiccup to leave like this as they usually hung around the Great Hall by lunch and dinner time. As for Mikael however...she has noticed he like to disappear for a while sometimes. Maybe Hiccup went to look for him.

"Hey you guys...have you seen Hiccup or Mikael anywhere today?" Astrid asked from the group.

"Nope, haven't seen either since breakfast Astrid." Fishlegs said.

And speaking of the devil, Mikael and Hiccup arrived in the Great Hall. They walked straight into the counter that held food on and grabbed a large plate of food. They looked around a second and then they noticed the Dragon Riders minus Snotlout around one table. They both walked to them and sat down.

"Where have you been? You've been gone all day." Astrid asked from Hiccup.

"We were training the whole day after the academy classes." Hiccup said while chewing on some mutton.

"Combat training? Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Astrid now looked at Hiccup with a small glare. Hiccup however looked at Mikael briefly. Mikael shook his head at Hiccup. 'Don't tell anyone you've been training on the Way of the Voice', he could imagine him saying. Hiccup then looked at Astrid again.

"Yes, training. We trained the whole day. Using a longsword is very different from using a shortsword or an axe." Hiccup tried to explain without trying to say like he was lying.

"Mikael, what did you two do after the academy classes?" Astrid now glared at Mikael.

"As Hiccup said, training. He needs to train a lot. Main issue for now is balance. That prosthetic makes for some sloppy maneuvering." Mikael said casually enough and drank some ale.

Suddenly though, the doors of the Hall burst open. Stoick was now approaching the Dragon Riders.

"Hiccup! We just received a messenger hawk from the Bog Burglars. It is for you." Stoick said handing the letter to Hiccup.

Hiccup took the rolled parchment and read the letter. His eyes went wide.

"What does it say?" Astrid asked.

"Trader Johann washed up on the shores of the Bog Isles about a day or two ago. Apparently his ship was captured by Dagur, and then they threw him overboard near the Bog Isles. He has some information to me and Berk. According to the letter they'll be here tomorrow morning or noon." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you must understand we haven't been in contact with other tribes for about three years now. They do not know if we have trained dragons. I want them hidden from view for the meeting." Stoick now said to his son. The crowd around the Hall started to close in to listen what the Chieftain was talking about.

"Dad, I am not so sure about that. True we did hide them from Dagur when we met with the Berserkers for the annual treaty for the first time when we had dragons. However this time it is the Bog Burglars, a friendly tribe that has been our allies for as long as I know. Besides, I think we really should show other allied tribes that dragons are amazing creatures." Hiccup argued.

Hiccup had a point. The Bog Burglars even with their traditions of burglarly they weren't as _berserk_ as the Berserkers.

"Can you keep them under control son, for the meeting?" Stoick asked.

"Sure I can. I have the Riders to help. We can herd the wild dragons around Berk to the far side of the island." Hiccup now beamed up and the rest of the Riders walked behind him and nodded at Stoick.

"Allright son. Herd the wild dragons without a rider to the far side of the island, have the inexperienced riders hang around the Arena. Only you and the Riders are allowed in the village for the initial meeting. I'll call a meeting first thing in the morning." Stoick said to Hiccup.

Hiccup now turned to the Riders behind him.

"It is getting late to herd any dragons now. We should wake up early in the morning and start herding any dragons. For now we all should get some rest. It will be an early wake-up. " All the Riders nodded at Hiccup and they all left the Great Hall.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Morning came early for the Riders.

They all got up and got dressed as fast as they could and mounted their dragons. They had the wild dragons to herd to the far side of the island and the ones with a rider in the Arena. It went smoothly enough, luckily for them. Stoick held a meeting in the meanwhile, and the village obeyed the chieftain's orders. For the initial meeting only the dragons of the Riders may be in the village, other dragons that have a rider must be in the Arena.

By the time the dragons were herded and the ridden dragons in the Arena behind a cage most of the Berkians were up. So far the Bog Burglars haven't been spotted in the horizon by the sentries, so they had some time to rest after the very busy early morning. The Riders were at the Great Hall, catching some breakfast. This time Snotlout managed to show up but slightly later than the others and wasn't herding the dragons.

"Hey Snotlout. Where have you been? We could've used your help on herding the wild dragons." Hiccup asked from the Jorgenson.

"Hiding myself in shame." Snotlout answered quietly.

"Shame?" Hiccup looked bewildered. "Why you would be as- Oh." Hiccup now realised.

"My father has been giving me lectures and tirades because I lost to Mikael. To him I had ashamed the whole clan by losing to Mikael. A foreigner, a magic user." Snotlout explained. "A non-Viking." Snotlout emphasised the last part.

"Remember when you almost lost Hookfang because when you followed your father's advice? He said 'rest is for the weak' so you didn't allow Hookfang to get any rest, wearing him out of his fire. After he was saved by the Fireworm Queen you chose not to listen to your father on any dragon related advice." Hiccup now reminded Snotlout.

"I am still a proud Jorgenson and he is still my father!" Snotlout now raised his voice and slammed his fist on the table.

"Hiccup, let me." Mikael now raised a hand at Hiccup. "There is no shame or dishonour in losing to someone in a duel. All you can do is train and get better. If you want I can duel you again, whenever you feel ready for it." Mikael now placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "I can train you with Hiccup. Maybe not in the same style of combat but I can help you get better overall. Sound good?" Mikael now smiled at Snotlout. Snotlout frowned for a second but a small grin grew on his face.

"Deal. You had some sick moves...for a foreigner. You got to teach me some of those spinning thingys." Snotlout offered his hand, and Mikael shook it.

"Thank you. And I will." Mikael chuckled.

The Riders now presumed their breakfast. The Bog Burglars weren't spotted anywhere near the horizon from where their island was from Berk until it was almost noon. The Riders decided to walk down to the harbor without their dragons, and have them wait near the plaza. The welcoming commitee consisted of the Riders, Stoick, Gobber, and some other Vikings. The boat finally arrived at the docks and the first two persons to get off the boat were Camicazi and Chief Bertha.

"Welcome to Berk. We received your messenger hawk." Stoick greeted the Chieftain and her daughter.

"Long time no see, Stoick. I took a big risk gettin' here, I don' wanna any Berserker skirmishes on my tribe. Now let's git down to business. Where's yer boy?" Bertha spoke up.

Stoick and Gobber moved aside, and gestured to the group of Viking teens plus one Nord. Camicazi beamed up instantly when she saw Hiccup again for the first time in good three to four years. Bertha and Camicazi walked to the group of teenagers.

"Long time no see to you too, 'Iccup. Yer grown to a big man now." Bertha said to Hiccup.

"Uh, thanks." Hiccup said scratching the back of his head. He now looked at Camicazi. He could see she has grown up a lot. Her blonde hair still looked gorgeous and beautiful as ever. "Good to see you too, Cami."

Suddenly however Cami decided to rush ahead and hugged Hiccup tightly. This sudden outburst of emotion took Hiccup by surpise.

"Cami, I can't breathe..." Hiccup wheezed.

"Sorry, it's just the fact I haven't see you in _four bloody years_! How are ya?" Cami beamed up and let go of Hiccup.

"I have managed." Hiccup answered while trying to gasp some air. Camicazi looked around to the other teenagers.

"It seems you have gotten yourself a new fanclub. Also who is this new guy with ya? Don't recognise him from four years back." Cami asked from Hiccup.

"Right. Camicazi, meet Mikael. Mikael, Camicazi." Hiccup gestured to Mikael, then back to Mikael.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mikael said and offered his hand.

"Likewise." Camicazi said and shook his hand.

"Anyway, we hav' business to conduct." Bertha now spoke up. "Bring Johann 'ere."

"Right then." Hiccup said. Trader Johann was escorted by two Bog warriors to the pier.

"My Thor, he's been through a lot." Hiccup now said to himself. His whole body was bandaged. Johann now noticed Hiccup and started to jog towards him as fast as his wounded body allowed.

"Master Hiccup! Oh how glad am I too see you!" Johann said.

"Likewise. What happened to you? All we got from the letter Bertha and Cami sent us was that your ship was captured, looted of anything of value by Dagur and then thrown overboard." Hiccup now looked at Johann worryingly.

"I will tell you of that soon. But not here. I have some information that only you, Chief Stoick and the...your group shall hear."

"Why can't we hear this out?" Camicazi spoke up. Johann looked at her and her mother for a second, then to Stoick and Hiccup.

"Only if Chief Stoick and Master Hiccup approves of it. It is information related to the war effort after all." Johann said.

"I think it is allright, Johann." Hiccup said. "Dad?"

"Yes, I see no reason to withhold information to an allied tribe as they took the risk of getting into war with the Berserkers to get Johann here. However only Bertha and Camicazi may hear it. Let's get to the Great Hall." Stoick gestured the whole group.

The group walked towards the plaza. Once they entered the plaza they saw six different dragons in a line. Bertha and Camicazi were startled at first and drew their swords. The dragons were startled too by their reactions, but Hiccup and the Dragon Riders stepped in front of the two Bog women holding their hands at them to back off. Then they noticed all of the dragons were saddled.

"It is true isn't it? Ye Berkians stroke a deal with dragons..." Bertha spoke up.

"No. We made peace with them." Hiccup spoke up. "That is also another thing we need to discuss with you. But I want your word on this. Do not harm any dragons on this island when you are visiting us. Understood?" Hiccup asked.

"On me word, we Bog Burglars will not harm yer dragons. But if they attack even one o' us we will cut them down. Got it?" Bertha spoke up.

"Understandable. We herded all the wild dragons to the far side of the island, and the ones not ridden by us six are at the Arena." Hiccup said gesturing to the group of teenagers plus Mikael.

Bertha and Camicazi sheathed their swords and were absolutely stunned by this. _Riding dragons_? If their ancestors found out about it they'd think they lost their minds.

"For now, let's see what Johann has to say. Then we will talk about dragons." Hiccup gestured to the Great Hall.

"Allright." Bertha said. The group of eleven walked to the Great Hall, and gestured everyone still inside to get out so they could hold the meeting in private. Johann sat at the middle of the oval shaped table and Hiccup brought him something to eat and drink.

"Allright, where should I begin...I was sailing the pleasant waters near the Meathead Islands..." Johann spoke up but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"Johann, please be concise. Why did Dagur capture your ship?" Hiccup said.

"I do not know, quite frankly enough. However once my ship was looted they knocked me out and imprisoned me in their ship. They said I was out cold for two days. Then after I woke up they tortured me." Johann said and cringed at the memory. The rest of the people around the table were stunned.

"Why did they torture you?" Stoick asked.

"Well I did held firm.." Johann tried to speak up but was cut off by Hiccup again.

"Johann, focus. Be concise". Hiccup said. Johann took a serious face and turned to Hiccup.

"To find out the location of my treasures and wares." Johann deadpanned. Everyone around the table were stunned.

"Wow, concise and to the point." Tuffnut spoke up.

"Who knew he had it in him." Ruffnut continued.

"However, I caved in after two days of torture. Dagur even branded me with his tribal crest. So they are on their way to the location I gave him."

"How many ships do they have, and what is the size of his armada?" Stoick now asked.

"Only one ship and I only saw about...ten people on the main deck. I only saw Dagur and two of his closest men when I was imprisoned. I was on the main deck for a brief moment before they threw me overboard." Johann continued. "Now that I mention it...I noticed the ship didn't have the Berserker crest on it's sails nor on their shields. Was probably done so he couldn't attract attention." Johan mused.

"Interesting. Now we need to decide what to do. We cannot let Dagur roam the seas free robbing merchant ships. He will fund a new armada with that." Stoick said.

"Dad, I have an idea." Hiccup said.

"Go ahead son." Stoick the gestured to his son.

"I propose we the Dragon Riders leave as soon as possible for Johann's treasures and prevent Dagur from getting any of it. Steal them first, so to speak." Hiccup said.

"I _love_ that plan!" Camicazi said holding her hand up. The rest other than Bertha looked at her like she was serious. Bertha however looked at her with pride. "What? I am a Bog Burglar through and through."

"Well...good to know we have your approval." Hiccup said dryly.

"I agree with Hiccup's plan. Dragons are much faster than any boat, so if they leave soon they'll reach the location of Johann's treasures earlier than Dagur can. All in favour, say 'aye'." Stoick then spoke up.

"Aye." Everyone said except the Bog women. They had no part in this.

"Good, then it is settled. I leave the next part to you, Hiccup. I have some other chiefly duties to attend to. You have more expertise in your field." Stoick said and gestured to his son and left the Great Hall. Johann then walked to Hiccup.

"So Master Hiccup, I should tell you where my treasures and wares are located. They are in a graveyard of ships, just inside the fog bank to the north east of Berk, north of Outcast Island. I can draw it on your map."

"Thanks Johann. Go get some rest, and have those wounds looked after." Hiccup said to Johann and then turned to the two Bog women.

"So, let's talk about dragons, chief Bertha. But I'll have to be brief. Ever since we've made peace with the dragons our lives have improved a lot. They help us fish, repair homes, and as you might guess, repel invaders. And they prove to be friends for life. Let's go outside, and meet our dragons." Hiccup then gestured to the door.

Everyone walked outside, and then to the plaza. Everyone walked over to next to their own dragon and were in a half circle and in the center were Hiccup and Toothless, standing with with the Chief Bertha and Camicazi.

"First off, Toothless, meet Chief Bertha and Camicazi, and the other way around." Hiccup said. "He's a Night Fury."

From that revelation the two Bog women were startled a bit. The very offspring of lighting and death itself was standing next to the crippled man like an obedient, overgrown puppydog. That can breathe fire and fly. Also very scaly.

"Please hold out your hand. Don't worry, he won't bite you unless you threaten him." Hiccup said.

Camicazi was the first one to hold out her hand. Toothless looked at her hand for a second and then pushed his head into the palm of her hand.

"Whoa..." Camicazi blurted out and looked at the Night Fury.

"It is an amazing feeling, isn't it? Your turn, Chief Bertha please."

The Chieftain was very tentative at first but slowly she reached out her hand like Camicazi, and Toothless moved his head to her palm.

"Aye, I'll admit it. They aren't tha' bad." Bertha said. "Our village was barely touched by tha dragons when yer village was attacked by them fer three hundred years."

"Now, for the rest, a quick tour of our Dragon Riders. First we have Astrid who owns a blue Nadder called Stormfly. Then there's Fishlegs who owns a brown Gronkle called Meatlug. Snotlout owns a red Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang. The Thorston twins share a green Zippleback called Barf and Belch. And the last but not least our newest member is Mikael who owns a black Skrill called Qolokah."

"I must ask...how exactly did you train a Night Fury and a Skrill? Was the reason Berserkers declared war because he rides a Skrill?" Camicazi asked.

"I actually shot Toothless down during a raid. I...couldn't kill Toothless when he was that helpless. I befriended him and trained him. But you had to make it even huh bud?" Hiccup now asked his Night Fury friend. "I will tell you later how I lost my leg. As for the Skrill...Mikael, you should be the one to explain that." Hiccup gestured to Mikael.

"Very well. I do not know if you can tell from my...accent or overall looks but I am not from this archipelago." Mikael explained. The Bog women nodded. He was way too thin and tall to be a Viking. "I actually arrived here about...four weeks ago I think? I appeared on the shores of Berk. I do not know how but I did anyway. Since then I've learned the language, helped these Vikings to repel an attack from the Berserkers and trained the Skrill." Mikael said.

"Doesn't answer my question. How did you train one? " Camicazi asked.

"Beats me. I guess we understood each other the moment we saw each other, eh brother?" Mikael said to his dragon, and scratched the Skrill's chin. The Skrill purred gently at Mikael.

"Brother?" Camicazi asked.

"I like to call him that." Mikael casually explained.

"Anyway, we must go find Johann's treasure now. I think my father is more than happy to accomodate you and your crew while we are gone. Unless you want to get your own dragon and help us right now..." Hiccup now was implying at Camicazi.

"Nah, we need ta talk to our warriors who sailed with us 'ere first. Good luck." Bertha said.

"Allright then. Riders, mount up. We're headed out." Hiccup said and all of the Riders mounted up and jolted to the skies. They waited for a minute before Bertha turned to her daughter.

"Daughter, when they git back from their mission I need ye ta spy on tha' man who got tha Skrill. I think he's not telling us everythin'. Nor is 'Iccup." Bertha whispered to her daughter.

"Aye, mum. For now we should cozy up to Stoick, see if he can tell us anything." Camicazi replied.

"Good idea."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 **A/N:**

And there's this chapter (or two chapters), finally. I hope you enjoyed it!

Hiccup learned some new abilities. There's some tension in the village. Will the new Bog Burglars prove a valuable ally to the Hooligans? Will the other tribes follow their example? What will happen next? Tune in next time, whenever I manage to crank out the next chapter.

As for updating, I upload new chapters whenever I can and when they are ready. My 2nd year in college/uni starts on the 31st of August, so updates will appear less often after that, sorry.

The names of the OC characters were randomly picked from a website that had nordic names. Old Norse, Danish, Icelandic etc. So do not ask where did I come up with the names or if they had any meaning to them.


	7. The Graveyard

Answering more guest reviews:

Christopherprime22: You don't mean that. I am sure most of the more popular HTTYD fanfics are better than mine. Haven't paid much attention to HTTYD-crossovers other than HTTYD-TES crossovers.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Graveyard**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders left for the graveyard of ships.

The objective was simple: Prevent Dagur from getting any of Johann's treasures or other loot by any means necessary. Either by stealing the treasures first, eliminating Dagur or completly preventing _anyone_ from getting their hands on that pile of gold. According to Johann there is enough gold to buy a new armada, enough to wipe Berk off the map.

The flight there was uneventful for the most part. Maybe a bit too uneventful. It would take several hours before they would arrive there, and it would be nightfall when they did.

"So when we get there how are we going to move all the treasures?" Fishlegs asked. "I really doubt even with all us can carry all of them to Berk. There are no islands between there and Berk."

"We'll have to think about that later. For now if you see any ships on the horizon, call me. We need to stop Dagur, that is all that matters. If we can't move the gold, we must make sure he doesn't get them." Hiccup said.

All of the Riders nodded and continue to ride at the graveyard of ships. And when they did it was a few hours later from dusk.

There were ships everywhere. Or shipwrecks, to be frank.

Some of them bore the Berserker crest, some even had the Hairy Hooligan crest on their sails...or what was left of the sails. The skies were clear, so the full moon shone radiantly at the calm, cold sea. It was eerily quiet, and the atmosphere was unnerving.

When they got deeper into the graveyeard however the designs of the wrecks of the ships started to change. The ships were now way taller, wider and longer. The Berserker ships that they used were kind of similar to the ones in the graveyard but they were even taller and longer. The designs on the masts were very foreign as well. The crest was not of any of the tribes in the archipelago.

One of the ships that was much larger than the rest caught Hiccup's eye. Johann warned Hiccup of this ship, and it was called 'The Reaper'. Booby trapped from step to stern, Johann almost lost his life when stepping on deck.

They all landed one of the ships to discuss what they should do.

"Looks like Dagur hasn't arrived here yet." Hiccup said to the group.

"So what's the plan?" Mikael asked.

"First off we need to figure out how much treasure Johann has stored here. Then we'll decide if we steal them or make sure nobody gets them." Hiccup said.

"Don't you think we could at least steal some of the gold if we cannot steal them all?" Snotlout said.

The group was stunned at Snotlout's sudden burst of intelligence.

"That's...actually a good idea, Snotlout. So everybody spread out. Mikael, you go with Fishlegs. Astrid, stay here and keep a lookout. The rest go search what Johann has hidden here."

The Riders were just about to walk to their dragons but something was lurking in the seas and caught their attention. It made a very spooky, serpentine sound.

"Huh, I thought Dagur sounded different. Does he have a cold or something?" Tuffnut mused to himself.

Hiccup glanced over the edge of the ship to see what was the noise about.

Eels.

Big, screaming eels.

"Eels! Get on your dragons before they get spooked!" Hiccup yelled at the Riders but it was too late. All dragons except Toothless took off to the skies.

"Meatlug, hold me girl. Wait, come back!" Fishlegs whimpered.

"Hookfang! Get your butt back here!" Snotlout yelled.

"Stormfly don't go girl!" Astrid shouted.

"Barf!" Ruffnut bellowed. "Belch!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Qolokah! Talos-damnit. How can some eels scare off a dragon?" Mikael cursed to himself.

The dragons were now too far away to help any of the Riders. Normal sized eels that the Vikings eat sometimes were enough to scare the ever loving Helheim out of any dragon but eels twice the size of a human? Really scary.

The giant eels now started to crawl on deck. Mikael drew his sword first and the rest drew their weapons as well.

Mikael swirling around slicing eels in half did a number on the eels. His sword sliced eels easily. Astrid used her double-bladed battleaxe in a similar fashion. Snotlout used his Viking sword decently enough. The twins held their own and Fishlegs tried to defend himself with a small mace he carried around. The man may lack combat experience but he sure can bludgeon like a Viking thanks to his stature.

Hiccup however was on Toothless as he can't fly without him. Toothless used his plasma blasts with deadly accuracy, being careful not to hit any of their allies as the boat was full of giant eels.

Once the eels realised they couldn't take the humans and one dragon head on they started to sink the ship by pulling one end to the sea. The Riders started to wobble around on the shaking and slowly tilting ship and they started to slide down. However Fishlegs grabbed the mast.

"Snotlout, grab my foot!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout managed to grab his foot, Tuffnut grabbed Snotlout's foot, Ruffnut Tuffnut's foot, Mikael Ruffnut's foot and finally Astrid grabbed Mikael's foot.

However dragon scales aren't as rough as Viking leather so it was kind of slippery to hold on. She lost her grasp and fell.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and fell into the water.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed from the other side of the ship and dove at her. Astrid was trying to hold off any eels underwater by swinging her axe around and it worked to an extend. Just before one of the eels managed to get close Toothless fired a plasma blast at the eels, making them scatter. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and got on Toothless. When they got back on the surface and flied past the Riders still hanging on the mast, Mikael got an idea.

" _FAAS RU MAAR!"_ Mikael Shouted at the eels trying to pull the ship down. They ran away in fear when the Shout hit them. Rarely Mikael used the Dismay Shout but right now it was better than sinking the rest of the ship using a more lethal Shout.

"Thanks Hiccup...and Mikael." Astrid said.

"Why didn't Johann warn us about...I dunno, GIANT EELS?!" Snotlout now yelled.

"No matter. We still need to find Johann's treasures or Dagur will steal them. I think we bought some time for now but we need still to search the ships, find the treasures and fly back to Berk...quietly." Hiccup said.

"Everybody spread out, and meet back here. Astrid, you stay here and keep a lookout. Call me or anyone else if you see or hear anything."

The rest of the Riders left the ship, leaving Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless on the ship. Hiccup looked at The Reaper absent-mindedly for a moment but then mounted Toothless.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"I'm going to check out the Reaper. What is on that ship that they need to protect with booby traps?" Hiccup said.

"Be careful." Astrid said.

"I will."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, on Mikael's and Fishlegs' ship._

Mikael and Fishlegs found a miniature library and study inside one of the ships.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah Fishlegs!" Fishlegs was absolutely gleeful upon seeing the study.

"Calm down Fishlegs. Remember what we are here for?" Mikael now put a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. "But I'd take a moment to take a look around in these books. There might be some useful information on how should I return to Tamriel." He now walked to one of the bookcases and started to skim their covers. He could read Norse decently enough but the runes were hard to read at times because they only resembled the Cyrodilic alphabet sometimes.

"Good idea. Sorry, I just get really excited when there's more knowledge to read and study." Fishlegs explained.

"I could see that. I never was a scholar of any sort, but I find reading about different topics fascinating. For an instance, the Dwemer. The name translates to 'Deep Elves' in the common tongue, and they sure were. They built massive cities underground, and the contraptions they built are very sophisticated. However they all disappeared in one day. It is one of the biggest unsolved mysteries of history." Mikael explained.

"We Vikings never really appreciated knowledge. But when it came down to survival or anything of that sort we did write books. The best example is the Book of Dragons written by Bork the Bold. It was a book containing all information of all dragons we knew of. However most of the teachings inside the original version are now irrelevant, because we don't kill dragons any more, we train them." Fishlegs said.

"I suppose you and Hiccup aren't your typical Vikings. Now that I think about it, if you were living in Tamriel you would be living as a mage or a scholar. Hiccup would be pretty much a Dwemer in a human form. That contraption he built on Toothless reminds me of the large gears and other things the Dwemer left behind."

"I guess so. So...how are we bringing all these back to Berk?" Fishlegs asked.

"I highly think we won't be unless we return here later. We could probably bring some tomes of interest but we will most likely be focusing on the gold." Mikael said. He was right after all. Even Hiccup will agree with him, and the rest won't care about some dusty books.

"Ah, fine. We'll look around for a while and then get back to the others."

"Good idea."

 _Meanwhile on the twins' ship..._

They found a couple chests and barrels full of gold from candlesticks to even helmets or swords made out of gold. One chest even was full of gold _and_ jewels from all kinds. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds...the twins were ecstatic to say the least.

"Jewels! Jewels! We'll bring all of these back to Berk!" Tuffnut exclaimed loudly while running jewels through his hands.

"Wait...how we _are_ going to bring them back to Berk?" Tuffnut then mused to himself.

"I have an idea!" Ruffnut said. "What...if...phe...shtuck them inshide ouf moufs?" Ruffnut said while cramming jewels inside her mouth.

"Great idea! I will also put jewels in your mouth." Tuffnut said and grabbed some jewels and shoved them inside his sister's mouth.

"Kheep goingh." Ruffnut said and gestured to her mouth.

Tuffnut then shoved one more handful of jewels in her mouth.

 _Meanwhile on Snotlout's ship..._

Snotlout found some barrels of gold or other treasures. He was happy to find them. He was _singing_ , too.

"I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be so rich rich, riiich!" Snotlout was even dancing around out of pure glee. However something else caught his eye.

"Why hello there mystery chest. What treasures do you hold?" Snotlout pranced to the chest and swiped some dust off it. He then finally opened the chest and was suprised at what was inside it.

"Hair? That's disgusting. What a freaking rip off." He grimaced at the fake hair in his hands. Who keeps _hair_ in a treasure chest? However he noticed there was a painting across the deck. It was a portrait of two men who looked seemingly bald but they had long, golden hair on them like wigs.

"Or is it?" He grabbed some hair and made it look like he had a long, braided beard.

"I am Stoick the Vast, Hiccup you're such a dis-a-ppointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?" Snotlout was imitating his Chief.

"I am Mikael, I am a magic user! I shouldn't be even allowed on Berk! Haha!" Now he was imitating the Dragonborn. Not a wise move to do in front of him though.

Now he put some hair inside his helmet so it looked like it was his own hair.

"I'm...actually, this is kind of nice. Not a total rip off for a pile of hair." Snotlout said to himself.

 _Meanwhile, on The Reaper..._

Hiccup landed on the deck of the Reaper. It seemed to be empty of any booby traps on deck so they walked without worry for now. They saw some empty cages on deck that had this very odd blue-green colour to it. Maybe Mikael would know something about this alloy?

"These carvings on these cages and the design on the sail...this ship is far from the archipelago." Hiccup mused to himself and to Toothless. They walked across the deck and came across a trapdoor.

"We gotta check below deck. Coming with me, bud?" Hiccup asked from Toothless. Toothless growled at the trapdoor as if he sensed trouble or was just very suspicious of what might be lurking below.

"Okay, looks like I am going alone." Hiccup reached for the handle on the trapdoor but springed a trap instead. It grabbed Hiccup's leg and his leg alongside the rest of him were dragged across the deck and was about to go overboard to the cold, murky seas. Toothless however had the reflexes of a Night Fury, obviously so he shot at the rope dragging Hiccup across the deck, and managed to free him.

"Whew. Thanks Toothless. Seriously, nobody goes through this much trouble to hide something they want to be found." Hiccup said to his friend.

They opened the trapdoor. Hiccup noticed a lantern next to the trapdoor and light it up with Toothless' help. Hiccup carefully descended the ladder to below deck. However Hiccup didn't notice the trap that was at the very bottom of the ladder, so he stepped on it with his metal prosthetic.

The foot trap sprung at Hiccup's metal leg and clutched it it's teeth.

"Whoa! Huh, one of the benefits of a metal leg I suppose." Hiccup mused and released his fake leg from the trap.

They walked along the dark, thin corridor. They walked in a single line with Hiccup in the front, Toothless bringing up the rear. They entered a room with some cages, a prison from the looks of it. The cages of the cells there were the same as on deck, with the strange carvings and blue-green metal. Hiccup looked to the left and to the right with his latern. They weren't just prison cells.

 _Dragon_ prisoner cells.

There were bones and remains of dragons in each cell. It made Hiccup sick. What kind of people would kill capture dragons and imprison them? Not only that, but to leave them in their cages until they died? Presuming they weren't dead when they were tossed in those cages.

"Toothless, I am very sorry you had to see that. Whatever is on this ship it cannot be good for dragons. Let's find whatever is on this ship and get out of here." Hiccup said while comforting his Night Fury friend. Seeing dead dragons made Toothless sick as well, and very sad. It is always to see their kin dead, no matter the species.

They started to walk to the other side of the room, but suddenly Hiccup sprung another trap. This time it was a pressure plate that made two crossbows fire at where Hiccup was standing. Quick on his reactions, he brought his Gronkle Iron shield up and blocked the bolts the crossbows fired. He glanced around to look for anything unusual on the floor. He saw some smaller pieces of wood that were either slightly higher or lower than the rest of the floor. He decided to spring them by tossing some of the dragon bones at where they were, and they did spring some crossbows. Toothless wasn't really keen on using the remains of his dead kin however.

"Sorry bud. Let's just get to the commander's quarters." Hiccup said and walked to the ornate door.

"Okay...here's what were gonna do..." Hiccup pondered for a moment but Toothless fired a plasma blast at the door, destroying it in an instant. Hiccup looked at Toothless for a moment.

"Okay, that works too." Hiccup said to Toothless and the dragon laughed at him, or whatever noises the dragon made but it sounded like he was laughing.

They entered the commander's quarters and noticed there was a suit of armor resting on a chair. It didn't have a skeleton but there was a dragon's skull resting on the chair making it look like it was the suit of armor's head. There was a severed skeletal hand resting on something cylinderical. There were dragons' skulls around the walls of the quarters as trophies.

"What do ya think bud? What is this that thing?" Hiccup asked from Toothless. Toothless only cooed for a moment and stared at Hiccup. 'No I haven't got a clue, human', Hiccup could imagine him saying.

"Well, we cannot leave it here. If it's not good for dragons I am not letting Dagur have it." Hiccup then laid his lantern of the table and inspected the cylinderical object for any traps. It was resting on a small wooden pedestal, and it seemed it wasn't booby trapped at first sight. Hiccup then moved the skeletal hand off the object and grimaced at the bones.

Then he took a deep breath, and lifted the object from it's pedestal. For a second, he wondered if any traps were sprung, but nothing happened.

"Okay, that's that, lets-" Hiccup talked to Toothless, but suddenly a giant axe hit the table. It was booby trapped after all.

"Never mind! Let's get out of here!" Hiccup bolted from the room only to have spikes rise from the floor as a trap. Hiccup got on Toothless and they bolted across the prison cells while dodging crossbow bolts all around. They finally got on deck, and slammed the trapdoor behind them. However, they couldn't see this one coming.

His friends were trapped behind two of the cages. Mikael in one of the cages with his hands and legs bound and mouth gagged and the rest in the other. There were two soldiers standing next to the man he knew and hated.

"Dagur." Hiccup growled under his breath.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Hiccup, good to see you brother. We haven't really talked for the past three years. I've missed you, and I hope you missed me too! Keep your Night Fury on a tight leash or your friends _get it._ " Dagur was boldly talking to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, he got the drop on us while we were searc-" Astrid spoke up.

"QUIET! Can't you see we're having a moment here!" Dagur snarled at Astrid.

"No, we are not having a moment." Hiccup snapped back.

"Shame. Anyway, as you can see, we have your friends captured. Especially that little thief over there." Dagur now looked at Mikael. "Where's my Skrill?!" Dagur yelled at Mikael. He couldn't speak so he only could raise his eyebrows at the deranged man.

"Oh well. I guess you don't know what you have caused for me, _brother_?" Dagur now turned to Hiccup.

"I am not your brother and I do not know what you're talking about." Hiccup deadpanned back.

"Well, let me explain you, brother. After that humiliation at Outcast Island, I returned to Berserk with only few ships, with most of my men running like cowards and abandoning most of my fleet there." Dagur said with a calm expression.

"However, those snake tongued cowards I should be calling 'elders' decided to banish me from the Berserker Tribe because of 'my past actions', and make me an Outcast!" Dagur now snarled. "So because of _you_ and your dragon riding club, I have lost my tribe, my chieftainship and my family honour!" Dagur now yelled at Hiccup. The teenagers behind him started to laugh but Mikael could only let out a muffled chuckle.

"You really didn't need a lot of help with that, Dagur." Hiccup joked at the ex-chief of the Berserkers. The teenagers behind him let out one more laugh.

"I did, and I got your help with it. Now, hand over whatever it is you're hiding behind your back nice and slow." Dagur said and gestured with his hand. "Brothers share, y'know. And you know what happens when brothers _don't_ share..." Dagur now raised his eyebrows. Hiccup reluctantly handed the object to him.

"You know you're not gonna get far with that, do ya?" Hiccup quipped at Dagur.

"Actually, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an armada build and a revenge to plot. Farewell, brother." Dagur jumped off the Reaper to his ship, with Savage, Vorg and couple of others pointing their crossbows at Hiccup and Toothless.

They started to sail away from the ship and Hiccup didn't dare to move until it was a reasonable distance away from the Reaper. Hiccup started to try to open the cage.

"What are you doing! Go after him!" Astrid said.

"Yeah, don't let Dagur get away!" Snotlout said.

Hiccup glanced at the disappearing ship for a second.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Hiccup said to Astrid.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, GO! Can't let Dagur have that thing." Astrid replied back.

"Okay, be careful." Hiccup said and got on Toothless and bolted after the ship. It was early morning and sun was just barely visible in the horizon. Not only that there was a thick fog surrounding the shipwrecks. If they got too far they wouldn't able to spot them anywhere.

"Sir, here he comes, just like you said." Vorg said pointing at the incoming dragon and his rider.

"Typically Hiccup." Dagur said. "Ready the catapult! Fire on my command!"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." When Hiccup was about to get in range for a plasma blast, he lowered his hand.

"Fire!" Dagur commanded. The boulder was launched from the catapult, but missed Toothless by a mile.

"You missed, Dagur!" Hiccup yelled from his dragon.

"You should know by now brother...I _never miss_." Dagur now smirked at Hiccup.

Hiccup could only wonder what he meant by that for a split second but now it him.

"No." Hiccup spoke very quietly.

The boulder flew all the way to the Reaper, crashing through the deck. It started to make the Reaper sink slowly but surely. Hiccup could barely hear the screams for help. He made a choice right there, and flew towards to the ship and his friends.

He landed on the ship, while trying to avoid falling to the freezing waters below. The other end was sinking to the sea while the other was lifted.

"Okay, stand back from the door. Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup pointed to the door of the cage. Toothless obliged and fired a plasma blast at the handle of the door. However, all it could do is heat the metal a bit and it cooled down very fast. The Riders were shocked at this metal.

"Dragon proof cages? Fascinating..." Fishlegs said.

"We need more firepower...dragon calls everyone!" Hiccup ordered the Riders. All the Dragon Riders did their dragon calls...except Mikael. He was still very much tied and gagged.

"Oh right, Mikael." Hiccup then said quietly to himself. He grabbed the longsword on his back and held the blade close to the cage Mikael was in. He rolled down the cage and Hiccup managed to cut the ropes on his hands. Mikael then cut the rest of his ropes with his dagger that was still on his belt and ungagged himself.

"So Hiccup, do you happen to know a Skrill call?" Mikael then asked.

"No. Fishlegs, do you?" Hiccup asked from Fishlegs. He knew all of the dragon calls of most dragons.

"Uh...nope, sorry. Didn't have the time to perfect a Skrill call that was frozen in ice for three years."

"Damnit. Well Mikael I am sorry but you need to hope if your dragon follows the rest." Hiccup said to Mikael.

Mikael's mind was racing by now. What if the Skrill didn't come back? Of course he would, he is your _brother_. But what if he was still scared of eels? What was up with dragons disliking eels? They're slimy and disgusting to an extent but not _scary_. Okay, these massive eels may be scary. But Qolokah was a dragon that could shoot lightning, for Shor's sake!

Wait.

Qolokah.

He never really thought about how or why dragons are named in Tamriel. Paarthurnax, 'Ambition Overlord Cruelty'. Alduin, 'Destroyer Devour Master'. And theres Durnehviir, Kruziikrel, Relonikiv, Sahrotaar, Sahloknir...all of their names have three Words of Power in them. It wouldn't be that simple, wouldn't it?

Mikael now took a meditative stance trying to ignore all of the fighting next to his cage. Toothless was firing plasma blasts at eels who tried to advance on the rest of the Riders and Hiccup tried to pry open the doors of the cage the rest were imprisoned in. He had to focus for now.

He had a special bond with the lightning dragon. He knew that, and the dragon knew that as well. If he used his Voice to call at the very life essence of the lightning dragon, he would know where he was from anywhere. Now he had to make that leap of faith.

Mikael now pried his face out of the cage to have more room. He really didn't want the cage to limit his Shouting.

" _QO LOK AH!"_ Mikael Shouted and a small burst of air came out of his mouth. He didn't feel or see anything at first but he knew that the Shout worked...to an extend. A few seconds later he heard a lightning storm appear nearby. He knew now that he actually did call out to his brother.

"Mikael, what was that?" Hiccup asked, worrying if he's losing it by yelling out his dragon's name.

"A dragon call, but a bit different." Mikael deadpanned.

Not too long after that the lightning dragon approached to the boat with blazing speed, and saw Mikael in a cage. The Skrill was overjoyed seeing his rider safe and sound...for now.

"Attaboy, brother! Now fry those eels to Oblivion!" Mikael pointed to the eels all around the sinking ship.

The Skrill went to work and shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the giant eels around the boat, electrifying those in the water and those not in the water to ash. By now the Riders were freed from the cage but were hanging from the cage as the boat was tilted by about a 70 degree angle. And arriving in just nick of time their dragons arrived too, rescuing them. They regrouped on their dragons just above the Reaper, now rapidly sinking to the sea.

"That was amazing, Qolokah! You sure kicked some eel ass!" Mikael said while scratching the Skrill's neck. The Skrill screached at his brother. 'Of course I did, I'm a Skrill', he could imagine him saying.

"Dagur still has that object we found in the Reaper. You guys go to Berk, I'll try to snatch it from Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Can't we help?" Mikael asked.

"I need to do this stealthily and fast, and having a dragon that attracts lightning isn't really stealthy. I'll be fine, just go to Berk, I'll catch up with you." Hiccup then pointed towards where Berk was roughly. The Riders reluctantly obliged and flew towards Berk. Hiccup however went after Dagur to roughly where he was headed.

Hiccup didn't have to venture that far to see Dagur's ship in the distance. He weaved between some small seastacks and other rock formations to keep them at least some what concealed. It wasn't night, it was early morning but the fog provided a tiny bit of concealment from distance.

They were getting closer and so far none of them had seen them yet.

 _Meanwhile, on Dagur's ship..._

Dagur held the mysterious cylinderical object in his hand, eyeing it constantly from different angles. What could this object do for him? Is it a weapon? Or a tool of unimaginative power?

"I've never seen anything quite like this! It is so...mysterious. Powerful, even." Dagur talked to himself.

"Me neither. What do ye think it is?" Savage said behind him.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Savage!" Dagur now held the object up in his left hand as if he was ready to smash Savage with it. Suddenly though, a Night Fury appeared out of nowhere at high speed. It was rolled upside down, and the rider was hanging upside down. Savage noticed the Night Fury and tried to point his finger at the dragon but was too late. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself flew past the deck of the ship in an instant, and the rider managed to grab the object.

"Thank you kindly." Hiccup said and flew away. Hiccup could hear Dagur scream his typical, savage and barbaric yell even when he was a safe distance away from the ship. Wonder if Dagur, a Thunderdrum or Mikael was the loudest?

Dagur however, wasn't that disappointed.

"You may have gotten the mysterious, precious little cylinderical object, but I still got all of the gold, and all of the jewels! I'll be back, Hiccup brother!" Dagur now cursed at the disappearing black spot in the horizon.

Hiccup was now flying at high speed to catch up to the rest of the Riders. Not even a Skrill could match the true speed of a Night Fury even when charged with lightning. And he did catch up with them about half way to Berk.

"Hey Hiccup, did you get the thing?" Astrid asked.

"Yes I did." Hiccup held the object in his hands.

"What do you think it is?" Fishlegs asked.

"I dunno Fishlegs. I think we should examine it thoroughly once we're back on Berk. We've been up all night and we all could use some rest."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _A day earlier, on Berk..._

The Riders just left Berk to chase after a dangerous maniac on the run.

The Bog Burglar chieftain and heir went to the docks to discuss their stay on Berk. They were told to keep an eye on any gossip around the village, especially the one who rides the Skrill. How could a man tame that elusive dragon that could ride the lightning and is the symbol of the Berserkers was beyond them. They were also told not to harm any dragons unless it was on self-defense, and they would have to be physically harmed, not just intimidated or threatened. Apparently the dragons do not attack unless threatened.

By now the tamed dragons not ridden by the infamous Dragon Riders of Berk were allowed to enter the village again. The Bogs were startled at first but after a couple of hours getting to know these scaly beasts they lowered their guard. Even Camicazi and Bertha got to know some of the men and women, boys and girls who rode dragons and the dragons that were part of their every day lives.

The Bog chieftain and heir however had other plans.

"Cami, I need ye ta keep an eye on tha people 'round town. Keep yer eyes peeled and ears ready for gossip. I'm gonna try talkin' ta Stoick." Bertha said to her daughter.

Camicazi then nodded and went to see if there were some Berkians with their dragons talking about anything. She roamer the village until she did notice a group of five dragon riders near the Arena. The first one was a boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen winters old with a Gronkle. The second was a girl, about fifteen to seventeen years old with a Nadder, then another girl with a Nadder, about twenty years old. The fourth was in his thirties or so and owned a red Nightmare, and suprisingly enough the last of the group was in his forties and owned a Thunderdrum. She stalked closer and closer until she could clearly hear what they were talking about without being seen.

"When will they get back? I'm getting kind of worried." The redhead spoke.

"Don't worry Katrine, they are _the_ Dragon Riders. I thought they were pretty much invincible with their dragons and with the Night Fury but now I am sure they _are_ invincible now thanks to Mikael being the new addition to the group." The elder rider spoke to the redhead.

"Beating your Thunderdrum in a yelling contest and you're still not mad at the man?" The other slightly younger man spoke up.

Wait. Beating a Thunderdrum in a yelling contest? That's gotta be pure blasphemy. There is no man in the world who could yell or roar louder than a Thunderdrum, Camicazi thought.

"What? Sure he used that...Shouting, yelling magic or whatever he called it, and I hold no grudges. My Tempest can get better now that he has an opponent. Isn't that right Tempest?" The elder man snapped back and scartched the Thunderdrum's neck affectionally. The dragon agreed, he is going to be the best Thunderdrum there ever has been.

'Wait. Magic? Yelling magic? What kind of nonsense they are talking about?' Camicazi was so perplexed from those statements she almost made herself caught by talking out loud repeating what they just said.

"It is called the _Thu'um_." the redhead corrected the man with an irritated tone as if her or his crush's honour was tainted. "Did you guys even focus during the initial meetings?"

"It seems our Katrine here has taken a liking to the foreigner..." the elder man said to the redhead teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Lars." Katrine whipped back.

"Please. Everybody in the village now knows you're pretty smitten by the man." the younger man said. "According to some people while he was making a new sword for the duel against the Jorgenson kid you we're basically staring at him the whole time!" The man chuckled.

"Then again, what kind of a girl wouldn't be? The guy has like zero fat in that body of his..." the younger girl said dreamily.

"Oh to be young again..." Lars said.

"Shut up, _please._ " Katrine said.

"Yeah, you're grossing me out." The young boy spoke up. The two older men just laughed at the young man in his early teenage years.

However they all didn't notice the Bog Burglar woman eavesdropping on their conversation, who left the scene shortly before.

Camicazi ran as fast as she could to her mother. She _really_ needed to hear what she had to say. She arrived at the docks and saw her mother talking to some of the crew members.

"Mum!" Camicazi yelled from across the harbor, catching her mother's attention. She looked really exhausted and as if she saw a ghost.

"Wha is it, dear? Got somethin' for me?" Bertha said to her daughter.

"Not here." Camicazi said to her quietly. Bertha nodded and walked to a more secluded spot on the harbor.

"Okay, I overheard a group of riders talk with each other. Apparently the Skrill rider, Mikael is something else than meets the eye." Camicazi spoke to her mother quietly.

"Wha do ye mean, somethin' else?" Bertha asked.

"Some of them said that he beat a Thunderdrum in...a yelling contest using some sort of...'yelling magic', as the man put it." Camicazi whispered.

The Bog chief was shocked to hear that. A magic user among Vikings, that is blasphemy.

"Ye sure what ye heard?" Bertha asked incredulously.

"I'm sure, mum. I was close enough to overhear their discussion."

"Ye hav done well, me daughter. Now we wait an' confront tha trickster once he gets back."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Later that day..._

The Riders returned to Berk after sundown. Stoick was there to greet them at the plaza.

"You're back! What did you find?" Stoick said.

"We found Johann's treasures allright. However we got jumped by Dagur when we were searching for them, and he stole all of them. But that is not all." Hiccup said to his father.

"Not all?"

"Well, apparently what I understood from Dagur's rant, after losing the battle at Outcast Island the elders of his tribe decided to banish Dagur from the Berserker tribe, and strip him of his chieftainship." Hiccup explained.

"That is good news and bad news. He no longer has the support of his tribe but now he is free to attack any tribe or village without discrimination. This calls for a meeting with all tribes. Now go get some rest, you have all earned it." Stoick said to his son and pat his shoulder.

The Riders obliged and went to their respective houses. However Mikael slept in the same room as Hiccup but in a different bed. As both fell asleep fairly quickly after two long flights and some fighting in between, they didn't notice a certain Bog Burglar spying on the two men sleeping and their respective Strike class dragons.

Camicazi studied the other man closely. The man didn't look like a witch or a sorcerer of any kind, he looked like a warrior. The armor he wore was mostly brown in colour but instead of it being usual leather it was made from some sort of scales. Dragon scales, maybe? The scars on his face didn't look like he got them from casting deviltry, but from combat. The sword laying next to him along a bow and a dagger didn't look very wizard-like either. She had to see him cast his spells or other types of wizardry that involved...yelling, to confirm her suspicions.

She took a final glance through the roof where the trapdoor to Hiccup's room was and left.

 _Later on..._

The next morning arrived. Stoick called a meeting among the villagers plus the Bog Burglar guests as they had to be there too.

"Thank you for arriving here, this is an urgent meeting to discuss the coming days. It concerns the Bog Burglars too so they are here as well. Hiccup, I will let you report the successes of your mission." Stoick gestured his son to move forward.

"Thank you father. I and the Dragon Riders left Berk yesterday to apprehend Dagur the Deranged who were about to steal some treasures from Trader Johann's stash somewhere north-east of here. We arrived there and spread out to look for them so we could decide what to with them next." Hiccup explained to the crowd around the large table. He took a small breath.

"However, most of us were jumped on by Dagur and promptly captured. Our dragons were spooked by the giant eels lurking in the waters so we were nearly defenseless. Dagur stole all of the gold, jewels and other treasures, except this." Hiccup now pulled the cylinderical object from his bag and showed it to all of the people attending.

"There is one more thing we learned there. Dagur the Deranged is no longer the Berserker chieftain and is exiled from his tribe." Hiccup now raised his voice. Murmurs and whispers arose from everywhere, even from the Bog Burglars.

"I'll take it from here, son. He no longer has the support of his tribe, but is free from the diplomacy between any of the tribes so he can freely attack any tribe without remorse or mercy. Therefore we have called a big meeting of the tribes of the archipelago. The Bog Burglars are already here, so we sent out a messenger hawk to the Ugli-Thugs, and the Meatheads...even the Outcasts."

The crowd went into louder murmurs. The Bogs were however didn't like the sound of inviting the Outcasts.

"Are ye mad Stoick? Invitin' the Outcasts to a meetin'?" Bertha bellowed across the table.

"I am not sure if you are aware, but since the first battle of Outcast island we have been allies to the Outcast Tribe. It was a mutual agreement that we needed to be allies against Dagur and his Berserker Tribe." Stoick said calmly to the Bog chief.

"Allies? With tha Outcasts?" Bertha was now borderline yelling maniacly. Stoick could only manage to sigh.

"Aye. Here's the short version. Dagur kicked Alvin out of the Outcast Island after they broke their temporary alliance, and ended up here. Then I got captured by Dagur. Hiccup, Alvin and the Dragon Riders rescued me from Outcast Island and Alvin reclaimed his island. I was able to forgive his past to the Hooligan Tribe for that, and Alvin swore to be a worthy ally to us since, and he has proven himself." Stoick said, still saying calm. There was no room for emotions here.

The Bog chief was almost ready to charge Stoick across the room. How could they be allies with a tribe that is at war with every other tribe of the archipelago? However hearing Stoick talk about Alvin so peacefully even when they had a history made her believe that they could be trusted...to an extend.

"Aye. I can understand tha'. However don't be so sure tha rest of the tribes will agree ta this, too."

"I am sure after seeing a couple of tamed dragons the rest of the tribes won't cause any trouble. Now I open the meeting for discussion. Speak freely." Stoick said to the crowd.

"There is one thin' we need ta talk about, Stoick." Bertha said, getting the attention of the crowd around the table.

"I have it on good authority tha ye have a magic user amongst yer tribe. Somethin' tha' needs to be burned at tha stake." Bertha now spoke confidently.

Of course, not only that Berk had dragons, they had a new member to the Dragon Riders that had the soul and blood of the dragons inside him, allowing to perform magnificent feats only reserved to the gods. Mikael was now glaring at the Bog chief and her daughter with his bright yellow eyes. Even when he was leaning against a tall pillar concealed by shadows his eyes could be seen easily enough.

"Good authority? And who or what would that be?" Stoick wasn't calm any more, and he was borderline growling at the Bog chieftain. They wouldn't dare...

"Cami?" Bertha now glanced at her daughter and gestured her to step forward.

"I overheard some discussion between some riders who were talking about the Dragon Riders and their mission. I quote, 'Sure he used that...Shouting, yelling magic or whatever he called it'. I was close enough to hear that perfectly." The man who spoke that very line yesterday froze in place. How could they not see her?

The Riders now were worryingly glancing at Mikael. He was in _serious_ trouble now.

"And we are sure that deviltry practitioner it is your new addition to the Dragon Riders. Where is that trickster?"

Trickster? Mikael's blood was boiling now. She wouldn't _dare_ to call _him_ a... _trickster_? He wasn't a mere trickster, just a mortal who happened to be born with the blood of dragons. If anyone was called a trickster it would be Clavicus Vile. He stepped forward, emerging from the shadows. Bertha and Camicazi were now glaring at Mikael with deep distrust. However Mikael was glaring at them back with pure hatred and anger. One side effect of absorbing dragon souls for three years is that his eyes glow brighter the angered he is. The Bogs noticed this and were even more scared but didn't dare to show it in front of the Berkians.

"Right here." Mikael spoke up, almost tempting to call on his _draconic aspect_ to scare the ever living Oblivion out of these barbarians. He walked forward, moving his hand towards his sword, ready to behead these two Vikings who insulted him.

"Hold on, Mikael. Let me speak for you, before you do anything _rash._ " Stoick whispered, and stepped in front of the Dragonborn and held a hand to Mikael's chest, preventing him from moving forward.

"Yer defendin' tha sorcerer? I guess tha' proved our point." Bertha said crossing her arms and looking at Stoick disappointedly.

"I am. Now I do not know what _else_ have you heard, but Mikael here saved our village from a Berserker skirmish. We are in debt to him." Stoick stepped aside, gesturing to the yellow eyed warrior who was still glaring at the Bog chieftain and her hair.

"Here is the short version. It was me, Mikael, and four others against about seventy Berserkers in the plaza. He used his powers to burn all of them to ash or send them flying off a cliff like a Thunderdrum would. We too did at first treat him like a devil but as we were in debt to him and he explained himself, we warmed up to him. And it seems we Hooligans do not mind someone like him."

"Has he taken control of you? Snap out of his control!" Camicazi yelled, now getting the attention of Mikael.

"Stoick, now it's my turn. I need to explain these people something." Mikael said quietly to Stoick without lifting his gaze from the Bog heir.

"What in the name of Talos is your problem with me? Look at these people around the table. Do they look _possesssed_ to you, not even a little?" Mikael gestured to the crowd. Camicazi and Bertha looked at them, and they did seem normal. They nodded at Mikael, albeit reluctantly.

"If I could control a whole village of Vikings you would think I would control your people too, right?" Mikael explained. Bertha and Camicazi looked at each other and reluctantly nodded at the Dragonborn again. He had a silver tongue it seems.

"Exactly as I thought. Now, I presume you think a wizard cannot be a warrior?" Mikael was calming down now, confident that he'll convince these Vikings he isn't any harm to them. The Bogs nodded again. He was speaking their language now.

"Let me prove it." Mikael said and drew his sword and pointed it at the chieftain and heir, but not moving an inch towards them.

"I challenge you, Chief Bertha and your heir, to battle. You may bring three more warriors with you if you wish. I will not use this 'magic' as you call it, and will only use my sword. " Mikael bellowed at the Bog women.

The entire crowd exploded into murmurs and whispers. Was the man mad? Fight _five_ Bog Burglars at once, on his own? The Bog Burglars were known to be _very_ fierce warriors, even for Viking standards.

"Mikael, what are you doing? Beating Snotlout in single combat could've been easy enough, but five of the best of the best the Bog Burglars have to offer is pure madness." Stoick was whispering to the Dragonborn.

"Don't worry Stoick. I know what I am doing. Against skilled opponents my record is beating eight at once. I do not know if the Companions of Jorrvaskr are comparable to these people but I am sure I will be fine. I've got to speak their language, you know?" Mikael whispered back.

Stoick understood what he meant. If he won the fight against the Bog Burglars they wouldn't risk breaking the alliance between the tribes. If Mikael was born here, he would be a perfect Viking.

The Bog Burglars were whispering among themselves, wondering what would they do. After a short conversation the Bog chieftain stepped forward.

"We accept yer challenge, trickster. It will be me, Cami, an' three otha' Bog warriors against ye. Any last wishes?" Bertha bellowed back to Mikael.

"Only use one weapon, usage of fists and feet are acceptable. We fight at noon. Sound good?" Mikael bellowed back and sheathed his sword.

"Agreed." Bertha said.

"I think there's no more things to discuss, so the meeting is over. Get back to your business, and when it's noon Mikael will fight against the Bog Burglars." Stoick said, gesturing everyone to scram.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael now went to his usual meditation spot to prepare for the incoming fight.

He was completly alone for now, just focusing on analyzing how the Bog Burglars would probably fight. They weren't as tall and muscular as the Hooligans, but what they do not have in height or sturdiness they make up for skills in combat. The heir however has a quick mouth, so she would probably try to insult him, making him angry and not focus too well against them.

The chieftain was another story. She was different from the others as she was as sturdy as Stoick, but slightly shorter. He would have to disarm her or otherwise incapacitate her first, hopefully not killing her. After all, his sword can cut through iron like a hot knife through butter. Human or elven bodies are no different, even armoured. If he managed that, the last four would be a piece of cake.

However he heard a couple of dragons flying closer.

Wait. A couple of them?

And so there were. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins landed behind them. Looks like his quiet, secluded and secret spot was ruined now.

"Hiccup, why did you bring them here? Nothing personal, but I wished that this spot would stay a secret." Mikael asked with an irritated tone.

"Sorry Mikael, I tried talking them out of it. They seem concerned for you." Hiccup said.

Mikael raised an eyebrow, but the Riders didn't notice it. He stood up and turned around.

"Concerned for me? Why?"

Mikael crossed his arms and looked at the five people in front of him sternly. They sure looked kind of shocked, as if they were looking at a prisoner who was sentenced to death and he was about to be executed.

"Uh, you just challenged Chief Bertha, Camicazi and three others of the Bog Burglar tribe to battle." Fishlegs said.

"So?" Mikael replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Mikael...the Bog Burglars are not a joke. You gotta be careful with them. For Vikings they have the fiercest warriors in the Archipelago. Have you ever seen Camicazi fight when she was fourteen?" Astrid said with a worrying expression. Mikael took a glance at Hiccup who was looking at him with a face that said 'you know what we talked about'.

"As I told to Stoick during the meeting, I know what I am doing. I've fought eight of the best of the best the Companions of Jorrvaskr had to offer and won. Without using the Voice. Rest assured, I will be fine." Mikael said.

The group still looked at Mikael worryingly, as they did not know how good these so called 'Companions of Jorrvaskr' were. If they were trained like Mikael, the Bog Burglars had another thing coming.

"I'm sorry but sword practice will be cancelled for today, Hiccup. Why don't you train with Astrid? Even with only one session with me I am sure you'll do fine." Mikael said turning to Hiccup.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup said to Mikael.

"I'm sure. Just go easy on him, Astrid. He needs to practice footwork first. Dodging, sidestepping, maybe even some somersaulting." Mikael said and turned to Astrid.

"Allright..." Astrid said and eyed Mikael worryingly.

"Hiccup, may I have a word with you? Alone." Mikael turned to Hiccup then to the rest, gesturing them to get the Hel out of there. The rest grumbled something under their breaths and left the high mountain top leaving Hiccup, Mikael and their dragons there.

"After the fight, we could practice the Way of the Voice if you want. I do not know how fast can you learn the _Thu'um_ , but I want to play it safe. Allright? Remember, I want your consent for learning the Voice." Mikael said, placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I do want to learn. I want to become closer to Toothless. He is my best friend, and nothing will change that." Hiccup said proudly.

Mikael could only smile at the younger Viking man before him. His expression however turned neutral again.

"You must heed my warning though. I do not know how your people or the other tribes will react to you or me if they knew you could use the _Thu'um_. Case in point, the today's meeting. So you must keep it a secret. At least for now." Mikael sternly warned Hiccup.

"I understand." Hiccup said.

"Good. Now I need to meditate alone. I need all of my focus on the upcoming fight." Mikael said.

"Allright. See you at the Arena at noon!" Hiccup said and mounted Toothless. They left Mikael and Qolokah alone on the mountain.

He then meditated for the rest of the morning, concertrating on the upcoming fight.

He had to gain the trust and respect of the Vikings.

He had to win.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Bog Burglars went straight to the Arena after the meeting, unlike their opponent.

They grabbed some lunch on the way there, and started to warm up for upcoming fight. Sure, the warrior-wizard or whatever he was challenged five of them to battle, but they won't be taking any chances. They had to train, and be prepared.

Bertha being a tall and sturdy Viking her preferred weapon was a warhammer, just like Stoick. However instead of using a one-handed warhammer she used a two-handed one. Her warhammer could cave in a Berserker's skull like a melon, and could easily rip off a dragon's leg with one swing.

Camicazi was a fierce, and talented swordswoman. She used a Viking broadsword without a shield. She was fast, and cunning. Her most deadly weapon however was her tongue. She could insult a Berserker to death if she wished so. And rumors are it did even happen once to an Outcast.

The remaining three were the best of the best the Bog Burglars had to offer, after the Chief and the heiress. The first one was called Edda, and she used dual swords. Second was called Ragnhildr who preferred using a bow, and she was really good with it. Last but not least was Ingunn who used a one-handed mace and a sword.

Hiccup entered the Arena, and saw the Bogs training hard, with Astrid flanking him. The moment he saw them he could see Mikael could lose the fight if he got too arrogant. Camicazi could easily rile Mikael up, too. Hiccup gestured Astrid to stay near the gate and he approached Camicazi.

"Hey, Cami. Could we talk for a moment?"

Camicazi stopped her practice and turned to face Hiccup.

"Sure, what about? We have a lot to catch up to, you know." Camicazi replied with a small smile.

"Not here." Hiccup said and gestured to the side of the arena. Camicazi raised an eyebrow at the Hooligan heir and nodded reluctantly. There was something important to say here.

"Okay. First off, whatever comes out of the fight, you should know that Mikael isn't a bad person and isn't controlling the village. He has just...a special gift, so to speak." Hiccup whispered to the Bog heiress.

Camicazi was now really sceptical, and curious.

"Okay, what kind of a gift? I'm listening." Camicazi whispered back.

"Well, he has the soul and the blood of a dragon inside him. It makes him naturally talented towards training dragons, for one. He explained that dragons respons to their kin far more nicely, with a body of a dragon or not." Hiccup said.

"Okay, I gotta stop you there. You're saying he is half-dragon, half-human?" Camicazi interrupted.

"Yes. I highly suspect you've seen his eyes?"

Camicazi now remembered the man's eyes. Very bright, and yellow. No ordinary man she ever met in her life had yellow eyes.

"Now that you mention it, those yellow eyes...makes sense. They're not reptilian but still very...dragon-esque."

"Precisely. Now secondly, the 'magic' part was partially true. Let me explain before you interrupt." Hiccup said and now looked around before turning to Camicazi again. Camicazi was now truly listening to what Mikael has to say.

"Because he is 'Dragonborn' as he calls himself, and he also can learn the power of dragons. According to him, the dragons of his homeland use some sort of magic to breathe fire, frost and do other things. It involves yelling very loud words."

"Wait, his homeland?" Camicazi almost raised her voice.

"Well, he arrived through a portal of some sorts, and he was found unconscious on our beach. Apparently he didn't consent to being thrown into here." Hiccup said. Camicazi was silent and gaping now. He wasn't from _this world_? Was he a god?

"And before you ask, no he isn't a god." Camicazi now closed her mouth and was sort of relieved. She didn't have to fight a god now.

"How should I explain...you know there's Asgard, Midgard, Nilfheim, Helheim and so on in the world tree? Now imagine if there was another tree like Yggdrasil, and he was carried from his world to ours somehow. Like from his Midgard, as he calls 'Tamriel' to our Midgard."

Camicazi now understood and nodded.

"The point of all this is, he isn't as bad as your mother or you make him to be from first impressions. He did save our village in a Berserker skirmish, and our village did greet him badly initially but we warmed up to him. I suggest you do the same."

"I...I will try." Camicazi conceded.

"Thank you. And one more thing...he is really, really good with a sword. I advise you to act accordingly. He beat Snotlout one on one without breaking a sweat." Hiccup said to Camicazi and left the Arena.

Camicazi was now left stunned. Hiccup was one of her best friends four years back. If everything what he said was true, she couldn't fight against this demi-god that was stuck on Midgard, and not his world. And she knew Snotlout was one of the best fighters of the Hooligans had to offer, so she shouldn't underestimate the man.

She wasn't sure if her mother would agree with him or her. So she returned to practice, and played along.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It was time.

Mikael hopped on Qolokah and flew to the Arena. His mind wasn't racing as much as before he started to meditate and calm down, and once you have a calm mind you can put your mind to anything, even if it seems impossible.

The Arena was packed full of spectators, from both tribes. There were even more spectators than in the duel against Snotlout. He landed near the gate to the Arena and noticed the Riders were there to greet him and so were Stoick and Gobber.

"Hello Mikael. Where were you? Practicing for the upcoming fight?" Stoick greeted him.

"No, I was meditating somewhere private." Mikael replied nonchalantly.

"Meditating? Isn't that y'know...counterproductive?" Snotlout said. Vikings weren't the 'meditating' sort, far from it. They only acted on impulse and adrenaline.

"A calm mind is more powerful that you might imagine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to attend to." Mikael said and started to walk towards the Arena.

"Mikael, wait. A word with you, please?" Hiccup said and grabbed Mikael's shoulder.

Mikael sighed.

"Allright, what is it?" Mikael replied, slightly annoyed. People have given him too much attention already.

"I talked to Camicazi. I think she is on 'our' side now. So go easy on her." Hiccup whispered.

"I'll try. She did call me a trickster, and the Chieftain called me a sorcerer. I aim not to let that insult go unpunished." Mikael whispered back, and now entered the Arena.

Hiccup was slightly worried for the Bog Burglars. They had no idea what they were going up against. He was using his personal longsword this time, and the Bogs used standard iron and steel. At least Mikael can disarm them easily by slicing their weapons to bits.

Mikael saw the five Bog Burglars in the Arena. Bertha stood in the center, with her two-handed warhammer. 'Must fight like an Orc', Mikael thought. Camicazi was to her left, with a single, shorter broadsword in hand with an empty left hand. 'Similar stance to the Redguards. Very fast, lots of stamina. Should be careful', he analyzed the heiress. To Camicazi's left was an archer, with a long bow. 'Should focus on her first, I hate archers', he thought. To Bertha's right was a warrior with two shortswords. 'If I take out one of her swords, she'll lose her balance she is used to'. Lastly to the dual swordswoman was a warrior with a mace and a shield. 'Should try to smash the shield to pieces first', the thought.

By now, Stoick had walked to the same stone throne he was sitting on during the fight against Snotlout. He then stood up, and raised both of his hands to quiet the crowd around who were chanting for Mikael.

"We are all here to witness this fight between Mikael the Dragonborn..." Stoick gestured to Mikael, and the crowd erupted to cheers apart from the Bog Burglars who were booing him.

Bertha and the other combatants other than Camicazi were now slightly baffled the nickname. Dragonborn? Oh my Thor, what did she drag her warriors into? Vikings only earn their nickname when they are way older than Mikael is now.

"...and the five Bog Burglars, Bertha, Camicazi, Edda, Ragnhildr, and Ingunn!" The crowd were now booing at the Bogs, except their own people who were trying to cheer as loudly as possible but they were drowned by the masses of the Hooligans.

"The rules are simple. Only use the weapons you choose, punching and kicking is allowed. The winner of the fight is whoever manages to incapacitate, disarm or kill their opponents." Stoick bellowed.

"Combatants, ready!" Mikael now drew his sword and swirled it around in a masterful show off. The Bogs did the same but they didn't show off their weapons and their skills with them.

"FIGHT!" Stoick banged his warhammer to the cage.

Mikael charged forward, going after the archer. Firstly he dodged by rolling out of the way of an overhead swing from Bertha, and her warhammer stuck to the ground of the Arena. He then spotted the archer nocking an arrow. After that the dual swordswoman charged at him. He however parried both swords with ease, and kicked her away, sending her flying backwards. The archer now drew the bowstring back.

He was concertrating a lot. He had to either predict when the archer fired her arrow or notice it and dodge immediately. The archer finally shot the arrow, and he sidestepped quickly out of the way, and the arrow went just past his shoulder. He charged the final meters between the archer and him, and noticed the Bog Burglar archer in shock. How could a mere man dodge an arrow like that?

Mikael then grabbed his sword with both hands and swinged his sword at the Bog Burglar. Her bow snapped in two, and Mikael did a quick kick to the chest, sending the Bog Burglar flying back to the wall, and she was knocked unconscious after her head hit the wall.

"Ragnhildr is out!" Stoick announced. It was now four versus one.

Mikael turned around to face the remaining four Bog Burglars. They were in small shock as the man incapacitated one of them without breaking a sweat, and under about a minute since the fight started.

"Is that all you got?" Mikael bellowed and swung his sword behind his back and extended his left arm to gesture the Bog Burglars to come and get him.

The Bog chieftain charged at him with her warhammer high above her head. Mikael however didn't change his stance and once the Bog chieftain was about three meters away, he swung his sword from behind his back, and sliced the iron head of the warhammer clean off the wooden pole it was attached to as it came down at him.

Bertha was now in shock. She only basically had a quarterstaff remaining from her warhammer. She wasn't unarmed though, so she wasn't out of the fight. She looked at her warhammer, or whatever was left of it, and her face was blood red now from anger. That was her favourite warhammer, given to her by her mother and was passed down to chieftain to chieftain.

"YAAARGH!" The Bog chief let out a very savage war cry, and charged Mikael again. Mikael however let out a small grin, and sliced the remains of the warhammer in two while doing a somersault to dodge the charging Viking.

While Bertha was confused as where did the little sorcerer go, she didnt notice the Dragonborn do a powerful kick to her side, causing her to gasp for air. Mikael then landed two more punches against the chieftain, causing her to falter. One more kick to the chest and she was out of the fight as well, lying near to one of the sides of the Arena.

"Chief Bertha is out!" Stoick bellowed, and crowd started to chant again.

"Mikael, Mikael, Mikael...!"

Camicazi's mind was now all over the place. He just destroyed the family warhammer like it was just a stick and managed to knock out her mother with just a few punches and kicks. Hiccup was right on that part, he was really good. And strong.

"Surrender! I wouldn't delay the inevitable." Mikael exclaimed at the three remaining Bog Burglars, pointing his sword at the three.

The other two Bogs charged at him instantly. Their pride was very, very much hurt now. Camicazi however didn't charge with the two other warriors, maybe she is trying to analyze him, trying to find any weak spots then take him down one on one.

Mikael however grinned yet again. Beating a dual swordswoman and a broad and mace warrior was a piece of cake to him. The one with dual swords charged at him quicker than the one with a shield and a mace. The swordswoman slashed both of her swords at him, but Mikael raised his longsword and parried both of them. He then raised his sword ready to strike, and the swordswoman raised both of her swords in front of him, trying to block the incoming strike.

It was a vain effort as Mikael's longsword cut clean through the iron blades.

The swordswoman was shocked to see heir pair of swords ruined completly. The blade that was left on the hilt of both swords was so short it couldn't be even reforged to a dagger. As she was stunned at what happened to her swords Ingunn tried to charge Mikael from behind, but Mikael heard her charge and managed to duck at the last second, making her miss the side-ways swing. Mikael then kicked the mace wielder straight in her jaw as her shield was out of the way, and kicked the swordswoman to the stomach. The mace wielder fell to the ground and her head hit the stone floor, knocking her out. When the swordswoman was catching her breath, Mikael hit her forehead with the pommel of his sword, knocking her out as well.

"Edda and Ingunn are out!" Stoick announced. It didn't look good for the Bog Burglars.

It was now Camicazi versus Mikael.

Bertha and Ragnhildr have managed to wake up from their unconsciousness and since they were disarmed and knocked out they had to wait out the fight and not interfere. The two opponents were circling each other in a battle ready stance but didn't charge at each other for a while.

"You look like a fierce warrior. The one type that charges at their enemy first then asks questions later. Why didn't you charge at me like the trickster I am?" Mikael taunted at the Bog heiress.

"I- I-" Camicazi stuttered for a moment but then cleared her throat and took a deep breath while gathering her thoughts. He just beat four out of five his opponents so she better make this count.

"Hiccup talked to me before the fight. He explained your...special gift." Camicazi calmly explained and made sure her mother heard it. Bertha was now wondering what her daughter meant but she guessed that she would explain soon.

"Special gift, eh? What that might be, hmm?" Mikael asked and eyed Bertha to make sure she was listening as well. He knew the answer but to make people admit their mistakes and so on is a fool-proof way to convince them.

"You're a Dragonborn, born with the blood of dragons, and thus you're half-dragon, half-human. It's not 'spells' you cast, it is the power of dragons you use." Camicazi replied nonchalantly.

Mikael was stunned at that sudden revelation and even lowered his guard down a bit. Bertha was now curiously listening to the conversation the two combatants were having.

"So..." Mikael gestured her to go on.

"You're not a wizard, sorcerer, trickster or a deviltry practicioner. Happy now?" Camicazi bellowed out of annoyance.

Bertha was kind of shocked to see her daughter speak like that. It was usually her opponents that did that. And the rest of the Bogs were also listening keenily. The man facing the heiress of the Bog Burglar tribe wasn't a conjurer of cheap tricks, he was a warrior with enchanced abilities. The Riders however were smiling now. He at least earned the respect of Camicazi, and she didn't think him as a wizard or anything.

"There ya go! That wasn't so hard, see? But I guess the crowd wants to see a duel. Let's provide one, shall we?" Mikael said gesturing her to come get him.

"Finally. I grow bored of this conversation." Camicazi replied.

"Agreed." Mikael said and raised his sword to a parrying stance.

Camicazi charged at Mikael, with one hand gripping her shorter, less durable sword in hand. She knew that trying to block a swing from his sword wouldn't work, she had to dodge instead. She tried to swing her sword at Mikael but Mikael parried her swing easily and did a quick kick to her stomach, causing her to falter. He then tried to swing his sword at her, but Camicazi recovered quickly.

She did a quick sidestep to Mikael's left and tried to do a quick slice to Mikael's left side. However, her sword couldn't pierce his armor no more than a centimeter or not even that. He shrugged the attempt off and used his left leg to kick her away. She faltered a couple of meters back and was gaping at what she just saw.

"What in the name of Odin's skivvies is your armor made out of?" Camicazi said.

"Dragon scales." Mikael deadpanned.

"And let me guess, your sword is made out of dragons' bones?"

"Smart girl." Mikael said and charged at Camicazi again.

Mikael did a sideways swing with his longsword, but Camicazi backstepped and managed to dodge the swing without his sword hitting her or her sword. Mikael then spinned around keeping the momentum of his swing going and grabbed his sword with of his hands and swung once more. This time however, his sword managed to make contact with her sword as he moved faster than she could backpedal.

The sword wasn't hit with a good angle so all his longsword could do was ruin the edge on one of the sides of the sword like a grindstone used on it with a ninety degree angle.

Mikael then swung again but Camicazi managed to dodge his swing by ducking down, and then she did an overhead swing at Mikael. She managed to hit Mikael on the shoulder with the now blunt side of the blade. Mikael flinched at the hit and kicked Camicazi away.

"Lucky hit. Time to finish this." Mikael exclaimed.

Mikael charged at Camicazi again. This time Mikael feigned a overhead swing with a single hand, making Camicazi try to dodge the blow but instead of swinging it down he made a stabbing maneuver to her sword, puncturing the handle of the sword just between her hand and the hilt and Mikael twisted the sword, making her drop the sword and therefore disarming her. With a final move Mikael kicked Camicazi away and she dropped to her back. Mikael then approached her and pointed the sword to her neck.

"Game over. You gave a good fight, but not good enough." Mikael said.

"Camicazi is out! Mikael has won the fight!" Stoick bellowed from above the arena. The crowd erupted into massive cheers for their hero, and even the Bog Burglars reluctantly slowly clapped at the victor.

Mikael now sheathed his sword on his back and offered a hand to Camicazi. She took the hand and was on her feet again. Mikael held out his hand again, this time offer a handshake.

"As I said, you gave a good fight. I'm sure you'll get better if you keep at it." Mikael said.

"How'd you get so good? You're the first man to ever beat me in single combat. " Camicazi asked and shook his hand.

"I was trained by my mother until I was eighteen, and was my father's apprentice who was a blacksmith. Since then I've served in an army for a year and then on the road. Fighting dragons and all kinds of beasts for three years does wonders to swordsmanship." Mikael explained.

"Uh...would you give me some tips?" Camicazi asked.

"Sure. Practice more. Work on your reflexes and speed." Mikael said and started to walk towards the exit.

"Could you...train me?" Camicazi asked hesitantly.

Bog Burglar culture is really misandrist or anti-men, so that was a first for her...or for any Bog Burglar woman in a while.

"You'd have to get in line." Mikael said and gestured to Hiccup and the other Riders.

"Mikael, that was pretty bad-ass. You gave those Bogs a good asskicking." Tuffnut said and placed his right hand on Mikael's left shoulder.

"Yeah, you seriously fight well, for a _foreigner_." Snotlout said and placed his left hand on Mikael's right shoulder.

"Thanks you guys, but if you don't mind I'd like to get a drink, and some peace and quiet." Mikael shrugged both hands off his shoulders and mounted his Skrill and jolted to the skies.

"Where'd he go? Camicazi asked from Hiccup.

"He doesn't like attention too much, so he likes to go to the mountains and stay there for hours."

"Shame. I bet my mother and the rest would've liked a word with him." Camicazi said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yer right, Cami. I guess he's proven his worth well 'nough. That...man gave us a good arse-kickin', he did. 'sides, we need ta say we're sorry fer him. An' fer Berk as well fer our reactions before." Bertha spoke up.

"No need to apologize, Bertha. We did have the same reaction to him, but after we let him explain himself he earned his place here." Stoick said.

"Aye, I suppose. Now I guess we'll wait fer the other tribes to arrive 'ere. But I guess Mikael should keep a low profile when they arrive." Bertha said.

"Agreed. As much as I'd love to see the man go at the Meatheads I'd like to avoid another fight." Stoick said.

"That's it everyone. Go back to your business!" Stoick held his hands up and bellowed to the crowd.

'Another crisis averted', Hiccup thought.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

And another chapter done. Finally.

Please review. As much as I like to see positive reviews there must be something wrong with my writing and so on. It makes me nervous. Don't be shy but give _constructive_ critisism.

Now onto other news.

If any one of you reading this is a decent artist, could you pretty please do a decent cover image for me? I am absolutely shite at doing things that involve drawing, even Photoshop/GIMP. You'll have my undying gratitude. No better price than that, right?

Send me a PM for any questions related to the fic, but I won't spoil anything. I have the general plot thought up but what is between certain plot points I usually write going with the flow. May not be the...best approach but this fic started with a crazy idea, so I thought 'fuck it', and started to write it.


	8. The Meeting

Guest: I update whenever I feel like it. It usually means when I find the chapter satisfactory. So stop posting "pl0x update"-reviews. Thank you. Each chapter is around ~10k words.

But do not stop posting _meaningful_ reviews. Please.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Meeting**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Viking politics, what an annoyance.

If he was on Tamriel, this kind of stuff wouldn't happen. Magic is commonplace everywhere on Tamriel, anyone could learn a simple spell from any of the schools of Magic if they set five minutes of their time to _read a book_. 'Flames' from Destruction school is only ten pages long, with one page introduction which is very brief, then eight pages dedicated to how to channel their Magicka from Aetherius to Mundus. After that there is one page on how to sprout flames from your hands. Even a Nord could cast Flames if they decided to concertrate for a while.

But here on 'Midgard' as the Vikings call it, it is simply put impossible.

There is no Aetherius, so there's no way to channel magicka and therefore to cast any spells. So the Vikings and possibly the rest of this world cannot cast spells of any kind. And thus leading to things like witchhunts and so on due to superstition. And Mikael had to deal with it. He is the only known person to _ever_ to do any real 'magic'...so he was automatically 'out of place', so to speak. The god or gods of this world are truly cruel or benevolent if they decided not to 'create magic' for mortals, depending on who you ask.

So, for now Mikael had to bloody deal with it. He could Shout, as the way how one Shouts is tied to a person's or dragon's very life essence. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? If he didn't use a Shout at the battle for Berk, he could've avoided all this drama surrounding him, but he could've been killed as well.

After the showdown against the Bog Burglars he was very wary of the twoother tribes that would arrive on Berk in about three days time. The Outcasts have already seen what he could do, and The Bogs were an open minded bunch as Mikael did a little demonstration later that day how his 'gift' works, albeit reluctantly. He did a rematch against Tempest, Lars' Thunderdrum and it was a rematch long due. Mikael won yet again, but the Thunderdrum seemed to get better. The Bogs now understood his gift and weren't as hostile as they were not nine hours ago.

After the showdown, he couldn't avoid anyone in this Talos-forsaken village, no offense to the allies he did have on this world.

Everyone in the village was constantly trying to pry something out of him, namely how he could beat five Bog Burglars all by himself. Camicazi was asking for training every opportunity she got and Katrine was always asking for dragon training lessons. Mikael usually told the two to either get in line or ask Hiccup or Fishlegs about it, respectively.

"Hey Mikael, you okay?" a voice called out.

Mikael then shook his head around a couple times to get out of zone. He was in the Great Hall, catching some late dinner. He was joined by the Dragon Riders plus Camicazi. He has been busy avoiding the masses of both tribes for the whole day, and he can only blame himself for that. Not only he did prove himself to be a demi-god of sorts, and a capable warrior even without his gift or curse. The latter calmed the more stubborn Hooligan's down, but Spitelout and Mildew and some others were still very much distrusting of the Dragonborn.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Busy day, is all." Mikael managed to blurt out.

"You sure? You've been staring at that piece of mutton for about ten minutes. I think Snotlout is about to grab it off your plate if you don't watch it." Hiccup said. And sure enough Snotlout was eyeing his plate.

"I'd make sure it was his last piece of food he'd eat himself." Mikael said and chuckled. Snotlout winced at the very thought. The rest laughed at Snotlout. After he beat Snotlout one on one and the Bogs, he's been kind of scared of Mikael.

"I'm kidding, Snotlout. But seriously, don't touch my food." Snotlout only managed to nod at that statement from Mikael.

"Is it because of the upcoming impromptu Thing?" Camicazi asked.

"No." Mikael deadpanned. The rest of the table just looked at him like he said a really bad pun. Even when Mikael has learned how to conceal his emotions well.

"Okay fine, yes it is. I'm not in the mood to induce any more superstitious fear in some Vikings who haven't seen any forms of magic anywhere. Especially in the way of 'had to burn some angry Vikings to ash because they attacked'. I'm pretty sure nobody would like to see that happen."

Everyone agreed with that statement.

"One honest question...why do you really care?" Astrid suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at Astrid as if she insulted their ancestors, and cursed them to haunt their offspring for all eternity.

"And one honest answer you get. Because I still want to return to my world. I need your guys' help, and I do not want to risk your relations with your tribe or other tribes." Mikael said and gulped down some more mead.

"And you'll have our backs, remember?" Hiccup said.

"Yes, you have said it countless times." Mikael replied warmly.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that anyway?" Tuffnut spoke up.

"I don't know. If I have to search every Talos-forsaken island or continent this world has, I'll do so."

"Why do you want to return to your world anyway? I'm sure you could find your place here." Camicazi asked.

She had a point. Mikael felt very secure here for the time being even if it meant facing dangerous maniacs like Dagur the Deranged or just superstitious Vikings. In Tamriel he only faced different kinds of maniacs, namely the First Dragonborn who wanted to take over Tamriel or a Vampire Lord that wanted to black out the sun in order to give Vampires a free reign over Nirn. And instead of superstition he got scowls from every village and town of Tamriel due to his...outlandish looks.

"The rest already know this...but I am tied to a prophecy. Let me read it to you." Mikael said and grabbed _The Book of the Dragonborn_ from his bag.

" _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,_

 _when the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped,_

 _when the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles,_

 _when the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls,_

 _when the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding,_

 _the World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._ " Mikael read the last few lines of the book aloud to the group.

"The first five lines are really irrelevant as they have happened already. The last line however...The World-Eater is called Alduin, an immortal dragon and the first-born of Akatosh, the dragon god of Time. I am the Last Dragonborn. It is my destiny to slay and stop him from eating world as whole."

"Is it the Ragnarök?" Camicazi asked worryingly.

"If that is what you Vikings call the end of the world, then yes, kind of. However I am not sure if it concerns this world as well. Worst case scenario is that Alduin figures out how to travel between worlds, and then he'll continue to eat worlds." Mikael said wistfully.

The rest of the table fell silent and to melancholy upon hearing Mikael talk about the end of the world. It sure didn't sound too exciting, and they weren't really prepared for the end of the world.

"But enough of about that. After the...Thing, as you call it, we'll see how can I return to Tamriel. I'm off to bed." Mikael said and stood up from the table.

He walked out of the Great Hall and once he the doors closed again, they stopped looking at the doom-driven hero.

"That reminds me...I would like to help you guys on that mission." Camicazi spoke up.

"That means you would have to get a dragon of your own. In order to be one of us you need to have your own dragon." Hiccup said.

"My own dragon? You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. It's not that hard, really. Unless you want to try to tame a Scauldron or something."

"Mikael trained a Skrill though..." Camicazi mused to herself.

"That's because he has the 'natural' advantage of dragons' blood. If it was anyone else I bet the Skrill would've just shot a lightning bolt at them." Fishlegs said.

"So what do you guys think?" Camicazi asked from the group. The group took several glances at each other.

"You totally want a Monstrous Nightmare, the most lethal dragon in the known world. Not the losers that they call 'dragons' everyone else has." Snotlout said flexing his muscles. Camicazi could only gag at him.

"Toothless and Qolokah really beg to differ." Fishlegs pointed out. Snotlout could only grunt at the statement. These Strike class dragons of the gang were really dominant overall.

"I think...a Changewing would be nice." Fishlegs thought out loud.

"Fishlegs, are you crazy? They are pretty wild. Remember the whole Changewing egg thing when Snotlout stole four their eggs and they almost destroyed Berk finding them?" Astrid said. Snotlout now held his hands up in surrender. True, it was a sore sight to see invisible dragons shooting acid.

"It makes sense right? She is a Bog Burglar, so she would naturally benefit from a dragon that could turn itself invisible. Makes burglarly easier." Fishlegs said.

Camicazi was suprised to say the least how knowledgeable these people were. Well, at least this 'Fishlegs' character was.

"You know what, he makes a good point. But remember, you'll have to be on your own if you wish to bond with a dragon. Nobody else can do it for you." Hiccup said.

"Sure, I guess I just use my womanly charm to woo it. Shouldn't be too hard." Camicazi said proudly. Astrid and Ruffnut were smiling at the Bog heiress. She would be a good addition to the gang.

"Allright, it's settled. After the Thing we'll go and find a Changewing for you. Unless whatever is decided during the Thing prevents that." Hiccup said, placing a hand on Camicazi's shoulder.

"Allright."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _A few days days later..._

 _Fourth Era Year 204, Hearthfire 24th_

 _I don't understand Vikings._

 _Magic in any format seems to be impossible in here, so when they see anything that seems impossible they just scorn the source of said magic. Mostly in the form of burning a mage, witch or whatever at a stake._

 _But once they see the said mage can actually fight like a warrior, they forgive him._

 _Unless they are really stubborn. Spitelout, Snotlout's father and some smelly, cranky old man called Mildew are constantly trying to banish me from this tribe of Vikings. So far Stoick and most of the villagers have ignored them._

 _I have also read some tomes and books the villagers had in their libraries. They really didn't have a central library like the College of Winterhold, or the Synod had but they occasionally had a book or two lying around. Mostly I've been reading legends and other stories of any sort of travelling between world, or time travelling. So far, none. The only instance I could read of is me. That just instills me with confidence that I'll find a way home._

 _Talos guide me._

Mikael didn't really have time these days to write his journal. Every time he managed to get some time alone it was promptly broken by someone.

For an example, when Mikael tried to make a new saddle for Qolokah and a proper riding helmet. Both were supposed to be lightweight, and lightning-proof and aerodynamic. So they required a lot of planning and tinkering, something that required peace and quiet in a forge.

And that was simply impossible in this village.

Mikael was way too polite for his own good in that regard. Even with his hot-headed attitude due to his excessive dragon soul absorbing, dragon blood and Nord blood, he just _couldn't_ say anything nasty to anyone unless there was a good reason. He could curse everyone to Oblivion that disturbed his peace, he could threaten to decapitate them on the spot. He totally could burn them to ash on a whim. But he didn't.

Aside from those little problems, his saddle and riding helmet was coming along. The helmet he built was round, very minimalistic. It made from leather and was painted light brown like his armor. There was the Imperial Dragon painted on the forehead, coloured red. The helmet had decent eyeholes, that didn't obscure his vision, even allowing for use in combat if hiding his face was important. The saddle was nice too, and didn't conduct lightning either.

His armor being made from dragon scales didn't conduct electricity that well anyway, but it was his sword and dagger that could conduct a little bit. Moonstone and dragon bone didn't conduct electricity but stahlrim does. [1] Even when he did sat on Qolokah on bareback and was completly fine even when Qolokah did absorb a lot of lightning during the battle of Outcast Island and shot lots of lightning bolts at bad guys the most harm done to him was that his hair stood up a little bit. Maybe Qolokah could redirect the lightning so he didn't hurt his rider and brother.

"Hey Mikael." A voice suddenly spoke up.

Mikael was zoned out heavily yet again. He has been working on the saddle and helmet the whole day. The source of the voice was Hiccup, yet again.

"The Meatheads have been spotted on the horizon along with the Ugli-Thugs. Just to let you know."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. I'll hang around here then." Mikael said quietly.

"I think you should seriously attend the meeting. You don't need to talk or show yourself. There might be some details you should hear yourself."

"Ugh, fine. I am so excited about learning the ins and outs of Viking diplomacy." Mikael groaned sarcastically and left his projects in the forge. Hiccup could only shrug at his attitude

The Viking and the Nord walked to the cliff and sure enough they saw the Meathead and Ugli-Thug crests on the sails of incoming ships. The Outcasts arrived a day earlier than them, and only Alvin and some lieutenants of his arrived here on a small ship to avoid any conflict. If they arrived with a full ship they might've caused a fight or two with only their presence. And they almost did with the Bogs but the situation was quickly disarmed by Stoick and his son.

Same with Camicazi and the Bog Burglars, Hiccup hasn't seen the heirs of the two tribes in about four years. Ug the Uglithug and his son, Dogsbreath [2] didn't really bother with Hiccup thanks to his un-Vikinglike attitude and stature. He mostly hanged out with Snotlout and the twins. Same with Mogadon and Thuggory, except Thuggory sometimes defended Hiccup when he was bullied when they were younger, being heirs of allied tribes and all.

"I gotta walk to the docks, they want to see both the chief and the heir there." Hiccup said to Mikael and started to walk towards the staircase that led to the harbor.

"Mhm." Mikael could only mutter in agreement. He whistled and his brother dragon bounced over shortly after.

"Let's get out of here." Mikael said to his friend. The Skrill looked at his friend like something was on his mind. He nudged Mikael's shoulder with his head, and cooed at the man.

"I'm fine, Qolokah. Let's get the new saddle and riding helmet from the forge first." Mikael then gestured to the forge, his draconic companion obliged and followed him. They got the new equipment, and went to the skies. His new helmet concealed most of his identity, but damn his yellow eyes to Oblivion. The saddle was fit perfectly for Qolokah, and for the dragon it felt like it wasn't even there.

They decided to walk on land for a while but then go to the skies once they were sure no Meathead or Ugli-Thug could see them jolt to the skies, attracting some small thunderstorms.

Hiccup on the other hand was on the docks, ready to greet them guests alongside the other Riders minus Mikael. Bertha and Camicazi were there as well, to back them up if necessary. The arrangements were the same as with the Bogs, with most wild dragons herded away to the far side of the island, the dragons of the Riders waiting in the plaza and the other ridden dragons residing in the Arena for the time being.

First to set foot on Berk's docks was Chief Mogadon and his son, Thuggory. They both walked along the pier and stopped about two meters away from Stoick and Hiccup.

"Oi, good ta see ye Stoick. Long time no see. We got yer message, I 'ear it's important. Also why haven't ye attended any Things fer four bloody years?" Mogadon spoke up and extended his hand to Stoick.

"Sure it is. We'll discuss it at the Great Hall when all tribes are present." Stoick said and shook Mogadon's hand.

Thuggory then stepped forward and held his hand out to Hiccup.

"Good to see you, old friend. It's been too Thor-damn long." Thuggory said.

"Good to see you too, Thuggory. How's the Meathead Island?" Hiccup asked.

"It's fine. The dragon raids ended about four years ago. There were rumours of your people making a deal with dragons or something. Is this true?" Thuggory asked.

"Deal? Don't be ridiculous Thuggory. But we'll talk more during the meeting, allright?"

"Sure, we have a lot of catching up to do. Anyway, I see some things have changed." Thuggory said and gestured to all of the Riders around Hiccup before walking away with his father.

"Mogadon, Thuggory, would you stay here for a while please?" Stoick said.

"What fer?" Mogadon said.

"There's some quick things you and the Ugli-Thugs need to hear. Won't take too long."

"Aye, if ye say so."

The Ugli-Thugs now stepped on the docks, with Ug the Ugli-Thug and Dogsbreath in front. The Chief of Ugli-Thugs sure did live up to his name, but Dogsbreath didn't...luckily enough.

"Well hello 'ere, Stoick. We got yer message...an' it seems the Meatheads got it too. Wha' is so important ta call a meeting of all tha nearby tribes after four years of not attendin' any Things?" Ug said.

"An important matter which we will discuss later when all tribes are here. Mogadon, Thuggory, come here please." Stoick gestured the Meatheads to get closer.

"Allright, there are some things you must agree to before you get inside the village. You or your crew members are not to attack anyone or anything unless physically attacked. Let your people know of this. Understood?" Stoick said to the chieftains and their heirs.

"Why?" Mogadon astutely asked.

"Because there are some new residents in the village that may seem...aggressive to you." Stoick said.

"Odd...but agreed." Ug said. Mogadon nodded at the statement in agreement.

The Meathead and Ugli-Thug Chiefs went and talked to their crews for a while, then returned to the Hooligan chief and the rest of the welcoming committee.

"Follow us then." Stoick said and gestured to the village.

Stoick and Hiccup walked up front, with the Meathead and Ugli-Thug chiefs and heirs behind and the Riders bringing up the rear. Once they were near the gate to the plaza, Stoick and Hiccup stopped.

"Remember, do not draw your weapons." Stoick said sternly. The Meatheads and the Ugli-Thugs glanced at each other for a while but then nodded.

They walked through the gates and saw five dragons lined up in the center of the plaza. The guests were absolutely shocked to see dragons standing there peacefully.

"Odin's ghost!" Mogadon exclaimed and everyone grabbed their swords. The dragons were startled by their reactions but were calmed down as soon as Hiccup and Stoick stepped in front of the four men.

"Everybody, don't. Lower your weapons." Hiccup said.

"What are ye doin', boy?" Mogadon asked.

"Lower your weapons. You promised not to attack unless physically attacked, am I correct?" Stoick said.

"I thought ye were talking about people!" Ug yelled.

"If I told you they were dragons you would've left right away. Lower your weapons, now. There's no need for violence." Hiccup said.

The four men reluctantly sheathed their swords but had their eye on the beasts in front of them. Stoick was impressed his son managed to disarm the situation so easily. He'll make a great chief some day, he thought.

"I'm gonna let you do the introductions, Hiccup." Stoick said and gestured the Riders to step forward.

They did and stood in front of their dragons, close enough to let the guests know they were tame and not dangerous. If they were not tame they'd eat them, or so did they thought the guests would think. And they were right considering the reactions they got.

"Welcome to Berk. The Bog Burglars arrived here before you did, and according to them there were rumours of our village striking a deal with dragons. It is partially true. We discovered that dragons are actually very sentient, so they have feelings as well. They were only forced to raid villages to gather food for their Queen, the Red Death." Hiccup spoke.

"The Red Death? What was that?" Dogsbreath asked.

"A giant dragon, about the size of this village. However, with the combined efforts of us we managed to defeat it, about four years ago." Hiccup answered.

"Actually it was you and Toothless that did most of the work there...don't be modest." Astrid said.

Hiccup could blush at the statement made by Astrid.

"Yeah...that is also why I lost my leg." Hiccup then gestured to his metal leg.

"How I didn't notice that?" Thuggory mused to himself.

"Anyway, time to meet the so called 'beasts' that were misunderstood for three hundred years. Here is Fishlegs with his Gronkle called Meatlug." Fishlegs nodded at the guests.

"To his right is Astrid with her Nadder called Stormfly." Astrid nodded as well.

"Over there is Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang." Snotlout saluted.

"And to his right are the Thorston twins and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch." The twins banged their helmets together.

"Last but not least in the center is my Night Fury, Toothless." Hiccup gestured to his Night Fury.

The guests gasped at the reveal. The very unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, acting like a well trained dog. A huge, scaly dog. They haven't seen a Night Fury before, so they took a good look at the dragon in front of them for a while.

"Toothless?" Mogadon asked out loud. What kind of a name is that, really?

"Show him, bud." Hiccup said.

The Night Fury retracted his teeth out and back in. The guests understood now the very unusual name. Well, then again Hiccup's father well...named him _Hiccup_. As if weird names warded off gnomes and trolls.

"It was the first thing I saw, and it kind of stuck." Hiccup said.

"So...the dragons are not that wild, and can be tamed?" Ug asked.

"Yes and no. Dragons are wild animals, and some are more wild than others. However any of them can be trained with the correct discipline. You have to form a bond with a dragon in order to train it. You cannot tame a dragon completly, however." Hiccup explained.

"Come here. Let me show you something." Hiccup gestured the guests to step forward.

"Hold out your hands."

"It's just gonna bite my hand off isn't it?" Thuggory asked.

"That's the point, he isn't going to. It's a trust exercise." Hiccup said.

Thuggory held his hand out first, albeit reluctantly as he jerked his hand back a couple of times before fully extending his arm at Toothless. Toothless promptly pushed his head against the palm of the Meathead heir after taking a look at it for a second.

"Whoa..." Thuggory gasped.

"See? They're not bad once you get to know them. Now, Chief Mogadon and Ug, and Dogsbreath, step forward please."

The rest of the guests repeated the process. The warm, and scaly head was a bit unnerving at first, but they warmed up to the scaly reptiles.

"Allright, I trust you and your crew won't try harming dragons on their own. Make sure your crew gets notified. Now, lets get to the Great Hall. We have business to discuss." Stoick said to the guests.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Meeting was on.

The Hairy Hooligans. The Bog Burglars. The Meatheads. The Ugli-Thugs. Even the Outcasts.

The meeting didn't start peacefully, as Alvin the Treacherous was there, and naturally the Meatheads and the Ugli-Thugs tried to start a war right there and now for even considering bringing the Outcasts there. Even when the Bog Burglars decided to side with the Hooligans, making it three tribes versus two.

"Are ye mad, Stoick? Bringing tha Outcasts 'ere!?" Mogadon bellowed across the room, holding out his warhammer.

"We were against the Berserkers, we needed all the allies we could get!" Stoick bellowed back, brandishing a sword.

"Wha didn't ye ask fer our help?!" Ug bellowed.

"Because of the fact we made peace with dragons, we couldn't risk it!" Stoick yelled back.

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled on top of his lungs. The Great Hall trembled a bit from his loyd yell. Everyone was suprised at the miniature earthquake that resulted from his yell, but Mikael wasn't as suprised as everyone else as he was watching the meeting from shadows with his yellow eyes barely visible in the dark. He has taught him some of the Way of the Voice for him after all.

"I hate to cut it between you Chiefs but we have some important things to talk about, not bickering among ourselves!" Hiccup raised his voice.

"He's right. We can assume bickering again once we have talked." Stoick said.

"Fine. But if we see 'em Outcasts try anything we're killing all o' em." Mogadon said coldly and sheathed his sword. The rest did the same.

"That seems fair. Hiccup, could you explain our recent history?" Stoick said and gestured the Hooligan heir to step forward.

Hiccup took a deep breath.

"The short version is that about four years ago we defeated the Red Death, freeing lots of dragons under her control. So they took shelter on our island in gratitude, making peace with them. A bit later after that Dagur found out that we rode dragons by accident. Since then he has tried different tactics attacking our island but we've held firm since then."

"As for the Outcasts, Dagur tried to make an alliance with the Outcasts after the Outcasts managed to capture a Skrill. Dagur however doublecrossed Alvin and took over his island. Alvin managed to get to our island though but was imprisoned for a while. After Dagur captued my father with the help of Alvin we sneaked to Outcast Island and freed him. Since then Alvin has been grateful and they've been our allies even despite my father's and Alvin's past."

"He's speaking true. Me and Alvin have been enemies for a long time but it was time I was able to see past that." Stoick spoke up.

"Aye. I was...upset for 20 years but now we've made amends." Alvin spoke up.

"Yer still enemies to us, Alvin." Ug said.

"After this I hope not." Alvin retorted.

"Anyway. As for very recent events we barely managed to repel a Berserker skirmish that was thirty ships strong. And we travelled to Outcast Island only to see it under siege as well, but we managed to hold firm there as well. After Dagur returned to Berserker Island he was exiled and banished by their elders."

The Meathead and Ugli-Thug Chiefs and heirs were suprised to hear that.

"And how is that a bad thing?" Thuggory spoke up.

"You see, he is planning on revenge on Berk and more specifically, me and the Dragon Riders. To do that he has to build a new armada. And he now has the means of doing so because he raided Trader Johann's treasures a few days back. But that won't be enough. Since he is free to strike any tribe without conscience or mercy as he isn't the Berserker chief any more, he is a pirate more or less with an armada." Hiccup said.

The Meatheads and Ugli-Thugs around the Hall erupted to whispers and murmurs. What if their tribes and their villages were attacked next?

"So, we need to establish a treaty here. What will each tribe do and so on." Stoick spoke up.

"Ye hav' dragons. Why don't ye go after tha' madman with 'em?" Ug said.

"The ocean is really, really vast as you may know. With just us there won't be any resources to find him before he strikes at a village and raids their supplies to fund his revenge."

This raised some murmurs and whipers of agreement from the Hooligan crowd.

"I propose the following: Berk will lend ships and warriors to patrol the seas near the Meathead, Bog Burglar and Ugli-Thug territories, while the Dragon Riders of Berk will continue to search elsewhere." Stoick replied.

"How many of yer Riders are there?" Mogadon spoke up.

"There's me and the ones we introduced to you. In addition there's Camicazi, the Bog Burglar heir who volunteered to join us for the search and there's Mikael, a newcomer to this tribe who rides a Skrill." Hiccup said.

Mikael could only gasp in his mind to hear that. _A newcomer to his tribe?_ Did he really think of him that highly? He was also afraid now, since his identity was revealed. And the fact that he does ride a Skrill. He hoped that the Bog Burglar incident wouldn't repeat again.

"Just ye and...seven other Riders, with seven dragons since one is shared by a pair o' twins. Do ye think that will do?" Ug said.

"We are not going to directly attack Dagur and his armada, we are doing reconnaissance. If we find his base of operations if he has one or his movements we will report to you all directly and then plan on taking him down." Hiccup said with confidence.

Mikael could finally let out some air he's been holding up. They ignored the part of someone riding a Skrill. Maybe it's the fact Hiccup rode a Night Fury.

"Aye. It's gonna need all o' us to fight that madman off." Mogadon said.

"'sides, we need some additional support. Can't ye throw some more riders to our territories?" Bertha now spoke up.

"Only us and the previously mentioned are well acquainted with their dragons. I agree only if they volunteer. Father?" Hiccup said.

"Agreed. The rest of our riders can help you if they volunteer to help. Anyone in this Hall that have a dragon of their own and think themselves to be good with it, step forward." Stoick bellowed.

Aron, Ginna, Katrine, Nikulas and Lars stepped up, much to everyone's suprise.

"Are you sure you want to leave Berk for the time being to help our allies in need?" Stoick asked all five of them.

They all nodded confidently.

"Allright. Nikulas, you go to the Meathead Islands. Katrine goes to the Bog Burglars, Lars goes to Ugli-Thug territories. And the rest of the dragon riders that decided not to volunteer stay here too to protect our island." Stoick ordered.

"Hey, what about us?" Aron asked.

"You and Ginna are too young and inexperienced to leave Berk for now. We need you and the rest to defend Berk. We can't afford to throw all of our dragon riders to other places, they'll be fine." Stoick said to the younger Riders.

"Aye-aye, Chief." Aron quietly agreed.

"So. Do we have a treaty?" Stoick asked from the chieftains around the hall.

"I suppose so." Mogadon said.

"Aye. We need to get this madman." Ug said.

"Agreed." Bertha said.

"Oi, what about me?" Alvin bellowed.

"Alvin, we both know you have dragons trapped on your island. And you know how to train them, so do so." Stoick said coldly to his old ex-friend, now ally.

"We've had a lot o' dragons on our island for the past three years. None of 'em have been trained. Believe me, we've tried. If you want our support on this campaign of yours, you must teach us how to train dragons." Alvin said.

Stoick thought about this proposal. There was a risk involved teaching Alvin how to train dragons. Who's to say he won't try to break their alliance after Alvin knows how to train dragons? Even after three years of peace between the Outcasts and the Hooligans, they might revert to their old ways.

"Only if Hiccup agrees to it. And even if he does, you are not to use the dragons for warfare or other evil. If you do, I will rally the rest of the tribes to hunt you down. Understood?" Stoick bellowed.

"On me words, Stoick. Do you remember how our tribe was formed?"

"From exiled, banished or otherwise outcasted Vikings from all the tribes around the archipelago." Stoick deadpanned.

"Exactly. My tribe has nothing to lose, as they lost their families and their tribes when they were exiled. When peace arrives, I will try to return everyone to their tribes, if their tribes pardon them. If I succeed at that...can I return to Berk?"

Stoick was stunned at the words. Alvin wants to effectively dissolve the Outcast tribe? It would be good to see the Outcasts removed as they are nothing but harm to the Vikings around the archipelago. However, if they did return to their tribes...who's to say they won't revert to their ways or whatever they did to get cast out from their tribes?

"We'll see about that. For now we are getting ahead of yourselves. Hiccup?" Stoick turned to his son.

"If Alvin promises...I should write a short manual on training dragons. I will be busy chasing down Dagur." Hiccup said to his father.

"Anyway. Let's sign the treaty." Stoick said.

The five chieftains signed the treaty and all shook each other's hands, even Alvin. They didn't resist throwing glares at the Outcast chieftain, but luckily Alvin didn't mind. He is used to that kind of treatment.

"Now all the serious business is over, we should celebrate the treaty!" Stoick bellowed and the Great Hall erupted to cheers and shouts.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The celebration was something to behold.

Not only there were the Hooligans, but _four_ other tribes, even when one of them was about 10 man strong. The Hall was very crowded, and there just enough room to hold all the people celebrating the treaty. Well, most of that is thanks to the Hooligan numbers being dwindled in three years thanks to relentless Berserker attacks...but now they can rest easy as they have the support of four tribes.

Luckily there was a small corner far away from any heavy celebrating where the Dragon Riders were sitting around a table. However Thuggory and Dogsbreath decided to join the Riders mostly to catch up with Hiccup.

"So did you really lose your leg fighting the Red Death?" Thuggory asked.

"As for the hundred times I've said...yes I did. But I didn't do it alone." Hiccup said and glanced around the table.

"Cmon Hiccup, it _was_ all you who took down the Red Death. The rest of us barely touched it, while you damaged its wings mid air, then made it crash into the island, causing a huge explosion!" Fishlegs said and waved his arms around to emphasise his point.

"Thank you, Fishlegs." Hiccup said dryly.

"Am I the only one to think it was weird how... _well_ the meeting went? I was expecting something crazy to happen. Like...a dragon attack, or a suprise attack from Dagur or something" Snotlout spoke up.

"Nope." Mikael deadpanned and took a swig from his mug, not lifting his gaze from the table.

"I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet." Dogsbreath said.

"Of course, where are my manners. I am Mikael. Pleasure to meet you." Mikael said, offering a hand to Dogsbreath.

They shook hands, and then Thuggory offered his hand as well and Mikael shook it as well.

"So...you ride a Skrill, according to Hiccup." Thuggory said.

Mikael glared at Hiccup for a split second, but then returned to Thuggory.

"Yes I do."

"How did you train it?" Thuggory asked.

"As one would train a Night Fury, or a Nadder, or a Nightmare...or any dragon." Mikael deadpanned, trying to avoid the subject.

"I see." Thuggory said.

"There's something we need to ask you, Thuggory. And you too, Dogsbreath." Hiccup said, getting the attention of two heirs.

"We need all the help we can get. We need a small but elite group to track Dagur down. So, would you like to join us?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean, join you?" Dogsbreath asked.

"To join the Dragon Riders. Get your own dragon and chase down a dangerous maniac." Hiccup said.

The two heirs were suprised at their offer, and thought about if for a minute before turning to Hiccup again.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but my duty is to my tribe. I should be helping my tribe fight against any potential raids from Dagur." Thuggory said with a small sad expression.

"I'm with Thuggory. As much as I am grateful for the opportunity, our duties are to the tribe first as heirs to the tribe." Dogsbreath added.

"I understand." Hiccup said.

The table fell silent for a second, and the Riders plus the heirs gulped down on their food, filling their stomachs. After everyone ate, the silence returned for a second.

"So now what?" Astrid spoke up.

"Hmm...oh right, we should investigate this...Dragon Eye I found from the Reaper." Hiccup said, and pulled the Dragon Eye from his satchel.

"How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut spoke up.

Hiccup looked expressionlessly at the male twin for a second.

"Because I named it." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like this?" Snotlout spoke up.

"Fine. All in favour, say 'Dragon Eye'." Hiccup said.

"Dragon Eye." said every Dragon Rider around the table except Snotlout and raised either of their hands.

"Just to make sure we voted." Snotlout conceded.

"Okay, how do you guys think we should open this?" Hiccup asked.

"Open? How do you know it is supposed to be opened?" Astrid asked.

"Call it a hunch." Hiccup said and shrugged.

"Hey guys. I think that's a keyhole." Mikael said and pointed to a supposed keyhole that had three holes in it.

"What do you think fits there?" Fishlegs said.

"Doesn't really look a traditional keyhole. I think Gobber could know something about this. But we should do that in the morning, it is getting late." Hiccup said.

"Agreed. I'm off to bed." Mikael said and stood up from the table.

Mikael walked through the giant doors of the Great Hall, and once the doors closed again the group looked at each other again after looking at the foreign man leaving the Hall.

"What's the deal with him?" Thuggory asked.

"Don't worry, he just likes to spend time alone most of the time." Hiccup said.

"And what was up with those freaky eyes?" Dogsbreath asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Try us." Thuggory said.

Hiccup and the Dragon Riders took a few alarming glances at each other. Should they tell them of the foreigner's 'gift' of dragon blood? That he is the very offspring of dragon and man? That he wields a potentially destructive power that causes fear in his enemies?

"Will you promise on your honour and your life that you will not do anything rash if I told you?" Hiccup said.

The two heirs looked at each other for a second again. This new guy certainly got more interesting by the minute.

"We promise." Thuggory said, and Dogsbreath nodded in agreement.

"Allright. First of all, he is...both man and dragon." Hiccup whispered to the two heirs.

"WHAT?!" both yelled in unison.

"Told you you wouldn't believe it." Hiccup said.

"That's crazy. Do you mean to tell me he can breathe fire or something? Dogsbreath said.

"Yup, he can." Fishlegs said.

"Also has fought a Thunderdrum in a yelling contest...and won." Tuffnut said.

"Awesome, right?" Ruffnut said and the twins banged their helmets together.

"Are you people listening to yourselves?" Thuggory asked from the group.

"Nope. We're dead serious." Hiccup said.

The two heirs were really scared now even when they were really sceptical of this half dragon, half man. They _really_ shouldn't get on his bad side, lest if they want their village burned like during a dragon raid.

"So...why did you tell us anyway?" Thuggory asked.

"Believe me, the thought of me not telling you or your tribes crossed my mind. The Bog Burglars took his...gifts as some sort of magic, and because they are Vikings they are superstitious so they threatened to tear the alliance in half. Mikael however did prove them wrong, by challenging the chief, Cami and three others of their tribe. He won." Hiccup said.

"Is this true, Cami?" Dogsbreath asked from the Bog heir.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true. That _man-dragon_ can handle a blade pretty well." Camicazi said, frowning and gulping down some more mead.

"I gotta see his skills for myself." Thuggory said, slowly developing a small grin on his face.

"Sure, if you want to get humiliated like Snotlout." Tuffnut said, snickering at the Jorgenson.

Snotlout could only frown at the Thorston twin. Being humiliated was enough but now the heirs of allied tribes to hear that? Totally unfair. He was a good friend to them when they still met during the Things.

 _Meanwhile, outside the Great Hall a few minutes ago..._

Mikael decided to get some alone time to think and to go to bed early this time.

However he didn't get far from the doors of the Great Hall only to get intercepted by no other than the red haired female Viking, Katrine. 'Great', thought Mikael.

"Hey. Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope, just want to head to a warm bed early." Mikael deadpanned.

"Would you...like to spend some time with me before heading to sleep?" Katrine managed to blurt out.

Mikael cursed to himself in his thoughts.

"No thanks. Besides, you should go to bed as well. Wake up early and train with your Nadder. You're the one to head to Bog Burglars, right? Judging from the academy lessons you need some training." Mikael said and turned around to walk away.

"Would you train me?" Katrine asked.

"Nope. All of my 'skills' come from a natural advantage of being half-dragon, nothing else." Mikael said while still walking away from the red-haired Viking.

She sighed. She really forgot that she volunteered to patrol for other tribes with her dragon. That would mean being seperated from Mikael while he was travelling around the world looking for a deranged ex-chief. She really needed to do something before they do get seperated. But what would she need to do to to get his affection?

And besides, what did he see in her? All he has ever done to her was push her away or completly avoid her.

She turned arond to head to her home. At the very least she should take his advice.

Mikael, on the other hand was glad the conversation was over.

He knew the redhead had a thing for him, but quite frankly he didn't care. He has been trying to avoid her at all costs since the Bog Burglar incident which gave more fuel for the redhead to pursue the Dragonborn's affection. So far he has been successful with it, until now.

What does she see in him anyway? When he is wearing his armour or wearing normal clothes only the scars on his face are visible, all of which are over his left eye to right cheek. However when he is working in the forge or anywhere where he is topless there are scars everywhere on his upper body. For an example, there is a burn mark left from a dragon fight on his back, and it looked like a splash of paint. Pretty much any part of his body is mutilated due to constantly being on the road hunting for dragons or other monsters of the world.

Not to mention his eyes.

Before he started his adventure as Dragonborn, his eyes were a mixture of blue and green. Since then his eyes have to turned into bright yellow and that didn't even take long. After two or three months since he discovered his gift he has been treated like a freak everywhere, often refusing him to sit next to anyone. Even when he tried to explain the unfortunate side effect of being Dragonborn everyone still scorned and frowned at him. It was a miracle his eyes don't turn into slits like a reptile's eyes would.

He hasn't known her for long either so it can't be his personality or the lack there of. When she placed a quick kiss on his cheek during one of the breaks of academy lessons he just said 'I'll think about it', which was a complete lie. And just now he basically talked to her without even facing her. He felt kind of guilty for that.

He had to tell her sooner or later that it wouldn't work.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The next morning came.

The Riders convened at Gobber's shop early in the morning to find out what the Dragon Eye would need for a key to unlock it. When Hiccup handed the Dragon Eye to Gobber, Gobber tried to force it open with his hook-arm.

"Gobber, are you sure you can open it like that?" Hiccup asked.

" _Can I open it..._ Hah! I once opened a 500 year ol' giant clam on the bottom o' the ocean with nothin' but me bare _hook_!" Gobber exclaimed back.

Gobber tried to pry the Dragon Eye open again, only to hear a click suddenly. He moved his hook around where he previously had it, and suddenly a dart shot out of the Dragon Eye, hitting Mikael's armor. He was leaning to a pillar and didn't even flinch when the dart his his armor.

"Huh. Am I glad for my armor yet again." Mikael said, seeing the dart stick to his armor and he pulled it out to take a look at it.

"I think I got it..." Gobber said while trying to open the Dragon Eye.

Only to see the Dragon Eye release some sort of gas that resembled Zippleback gas. It engulfed the shop in seconds, and only Snotlout was too slow to hold his breath, and he dropped down to the floor while seizuring heavily.

"Allright that is enough, Gobber. We need to get Gothi. But for now, I should've told you before handing that thing that there is a keyhole to the side of it. Any clue what might fit there?" Hiccup pointed to the Dragon Eye.

"Hmm...I think I've seen that sort o' bite mark somewhere. Can't put me finger on it where though."

"Bite mark? You mean we would need a dragon's tooth to open this Dragon Eye?" Hiccup said.

"Possibly. Now let's get Gothi." Gobber said.

"Hold up, are you sure we need to cure Snotlout?" Astrid asked, earning a chuckle from all the Riders, save for Hiccup.

"Astrid..." Hiccup said sternly.

"Allright, allright." Astrid said holding her arms up in defeat.

The group walked to Gothi's hut. Usually they would take their dragons but the wooden platform of the Elder's hut wouldn't be able to support six dragons and eight vikings. Once they arrived at the Elder's hut, they showed Snotlout still seizuring from the gas the Dragon Eye released, albeit not as much as at first.

Gothi took a look at Snotlouts eyes for a second, then opened his mouth to look at his tongue. It didn't take long for her to think about what should she do, and she started to make a potion. Not ten minutes later she had a potion ready and she forced Snotlout to gulp the potion down.

"Ah, mhy teeth are itchy!" Snotlout said while trying to scratch his teeth furiously.

Gothi then scribbled something to the dirt on her wooden platform. Gobber got closer to take a look at what she was scribbling.

"That...is a good sign. It means it is working." Gobber translated the scribbles to everyone around and returned to his job of trying to pry the Dragon Eye open.

Gothi glanced at the myserious object for a second, but then noticed the keyhole on the side of the Dragon Eye. She pointed a finger at it, but then turned around not to face the Dragon Eye.

"Gothi, you okay?" Hiccup said.

Gothi turned to the Hooligan heir and pointed to a bite mark on her left arm. It matched the key hole perfectly.

"Gothi, would you like to share us what dragon gave you that bite mark, please?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi shook her head and went inside her hut.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Gobber said.

"She doesn't like to talkabout _anything_." Fishlegs said.

"Oh, that's why she writes with her stick. I thought it was just like...her thing or something." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellent and Mikael being a woman _magnet_." Ruffnut said and emphasising the 'magnet' part with a sultry voice.

Mikael slightly grimaced upon hearing Ruffnut saying that, and Snotlout only could blurt out a muffled 'Hey' when trying to scratch his teeth as furiously as possible.

"We need to find out what dragon made that bite mark. It could be the key opening the Dragon Eye." Hiccup said and started to walk in Gothi's hut.

"Gothi...I know you don't like to talk about whatever made that bitemark on your arm, but we need to find out what kind of beast was it." Hiccup said calmly to the village elder.

Gothi sighed and knew better that the heir of the tribe was absolutely relentless. She started to scribble things to the dirt floor of her hut. Gobber waltzed over and took a look at what she was scribbling.

"I was a turkey neck..." Gothi walloped Gobber with her staff. "Teenager! Sorry." Gobber said while holding his head.

"I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water know for its healing properties...So I went with two vegetables..." Gothi walloped Gobber again. "Ow! Vikings. Sorry, I'm a bit rusty."

"We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked. It was vicious. Relentless. And impossible to see in the white-out. The Snow Wraith. I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing, that I never wanted to smooch tha' dragon again. Smooch?" Gothi walloped Gobber again. "See! Never wanted to see it again. Ye know, yer drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman." Gothi raised her staff to wallop Gobber. "But yer swing, strong as ever!" Gobber held his and and hook in front to shield himself from Gothi.

"Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye. Can you tell us where Glacier Island is so we could look for it?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi then took a look around the teenagers in the hut, and she thought about it. Knowing that Hiccup has Toothless and the others have their dragons, not to mention the Dragonborn, she knew that they would be fine. She started to write on the dirt again, drawing a map of Berk, then Fireworm Island...and then a third island with compass point.

"So...it is north-east of Berk...and past Fireworm Island?" Hiccup asked. Gothi nodded.

"Allright Riders. Mount up. We're going to Glacier Island."

"What about the village and the meeting? We still have four other tribes here." Gobber said.

"I'm sure my father will be fine, just let him know where we are going. We won't be gone for too long." Hiccup said.

And so did the Riders of Berk mount their dragons and started to head north-east.

Hopefully, they would return with a Snow Wraith tooth.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

And another chapter done.

Sorry, no action for this chaper and I am sure some people will be disappointed of nothing exciting happening. They seemed too convenient so I axed the ideas.

But do not fret, the real action is about to start, slowly but surely.

[1] Not sure if completly realistic. I am not studying metallurgy or anything of the sort so I am just gonna go with 'MAGIC!' Yup, I am super lazy. Moonstone in real life is a gemstone, stahlrim is just pure magic and well...bones. And no, Minecraft is wrong in that regard.

[2] Blantant ripoff from the Becoming Lifthrasir series. Being the third most favourited HTTYD fanfic on this site, you're missing out if you haven't read it. A mini shout-out if you will. Seriously, read it if you haven't. Do it now. Go.


	9. The Wraith

Answering guest reviews:

Cheesepuffxx: No it didn't. Where'd you get that idea?

 **I won't be putting this fic on a hiatus or on hold unless I specifically say so.** I will say that in the end of a chapter if I do end up doing that.

Please review.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Wraith**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It was a long way to Glacier Island.

Way further than Hiccup and or any of his Riders have ever ventured. Only the very furthest of the tribes around the Archipelago were further from Berk than Glacier Island. Good thing is Hiccup or even Stoick never flew or sailed that far as none of any intertribal meetings were held there, always on Meathead Islands or Ugli-Thug territories. They were called the Hysterics, and true to their name they were quite...hysteric. Bloodthristy, and insane. Even more insane than the Berserker tribe.

Hiccup didn't really have much time to explore the islands around the archipelago, and he didn't have his father's consent. He was needed on Berk to defend the island against Berserker skirmishes. Berk needed Toothless, and Toothless couldn't fly without a rider. And there were rare cases of someone else riding Toothless. Fishlegs was one such case, as he was chasing Meatlug who was attracting metal, including Hiccup who was hanging from Meatlug's body by his prostethic leg attached to the Gronkle's body.

"You know Hiccup, while we are flying so far away we have some time. Care to explain some things for me?" Mikael spoke up.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Hiccup turned to face the Dragonborn.

"Why dragons are afraid of eels? Sure those were kind of big for eels the ones we met on the graveyard...still doesn't really explain their attitude. They're dragons, after all. I know my kin well enough to know they're really on top of the food chain. No offense to you, brother." Mikael said and pat his Skrill's head. The Skrill shrieked in response. 'I'm a dragon, can't help it!', he could hear him saying.

"For one, if a dragon eats an eel they get sick. They start to hallucinate, gain a lot of more shots but they cannot control their fire."

"Oh. That makes sense. Wait...how'd you find that out?"

"Me experiencing it first hand, and it was a sore sight. Toothless was fighting trees, or sometimes even me and he was firing these red coloured fireballs without any control." Hiccup said while scratching behind Toothless' ears. The dragon crooned at his best friend, as if he was saying 'I'm sorry, I'll never let that happen to you again.'

"It's okay, you ate that eel to save me." Hiccup said assuringly to the Night Fury. The dragon cooed in response.

"So dragons are afraid of eels huh?" Camicazi asked. She was hitching a ride from Fishlegs, much to Snotlout's jealousy and because of Gronkles being the gentlest dragons around. "Is it okay if I use that knowledge later on?"

"Sure, just don't make a dragon eat an eel unless it's a Typhoomerang. They eat lots of eels and gain their shot limits back by eating them." Fishlegs pointed out.

"What's a Typhoomerang?" Camicazi asked.

"A Typhoomerang is a Stoker class dragon. About twice or thrice the size of a Nightmare, these dragons have massive firepower, and not to mention massive wings that can knock any other smaller dragon aside easily, and can fly almost as fast as a Night Fury. [1]" Fishlegs pulled out his small notebook and showed the Bog heir a sketch of the massive dragon.

"Wow. You sure these can't be trained?" Camicazi beamed.

"Nope. They're pretty wild." Fishlegs said. Camicazi was disappointed to hear that.

"Hey, I totally trained Torch." Tuffnut spoke up.

"Torch is an exception." Hiccup said.

"Who's Torch?" Camicazi asked.

"Torch was a Typhoomerang we knew. I found him in the woods as a baby, trained him for a while but later on his mother found him and we had to give him back or otherwise the mother would've burned Berk to ground. Some time later Torch stumbled across Tuffnut who was stuck in an old dragon trap. Torch recognised him, and Tuffnut trained him without knowing who he was." Hiccup explained.

"Is that so?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah. Totally trained him. If I roared, he roared. If I raised my hands he raised his wings. Awesome, right? Too bad he was kind of big so I couldn't really keep him." Tuffnut said.

"I see."

"Second of all, what is your plan for getting a Snow Wraith tooth?" Mikael spoke up.

"Uhhh...Train it, and then probably...ask him or her nicely for a tooth?" Hiccup stammered.

"Let me guess...you don't have a plan." Astrid said and sighed.

"What...of course I do!" Hiccup tried to save the awkward situation.

"Sure..." Astrid eyed Hiccup.

"I'm sure Hiccup has a plan ready. But we haven't seen the Snow Wraith yet, so it's kind of hard to plan against something you don't know anything about other than the fact it blends in snowstorms and is very ferocious." Mikael said.

"And just judging from the description Gothi gave us, it could be a Strike class dragon." Fishlegs spoke up. "Oooh, a new Strike class dragon! Isn't this exciting?" Fishlegs was now in pure glee as his usual self.

"You mean about the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's search party." Astrid said.

"Yes! Totally worth the long flight." Fishlegs replied.

"Speaking of long flights, I'm gonna take a nap if that's cool with you. Wake me up when we arrive there. And don't worry, Qolokah is perfectly suited to catch me if I fall." Mikael said and sat up from his saddle, turning around and stretched his legs across the Skrill's spine so he could lay down, and put his hands behind his head and rested his head on the Skrill's head, just under the spikes of the Skrill's head. Too bad Skrills do not have that high of internal body temperature, but Mikael was used to the cold of Skyrim. The summit of the Throat of the World was very cold due to how high the mountain was and how far north it was on Nirn.

"Nap? You know what my dad says about rest? Rest-" Snotlout said but Fishlegs cut him off.

"...is for the weak. We know, Snotlout and have you seriously forgotten what your father's advice brought on your dragon?" Fishlegs said.

"He's a guy, not a dragon." Snotlout scoffed.

"Half dragon half man, remember?" Mikael said.

"I mean- don't try to confuse me!" Snotlout said pointing at Mikael.

"Looks like I already did." Mikael smirked while having his eyes closed, partially asleep already.

The rest of the Riders erupted to nice laughter after that.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

After many long hours of uneventful flight, they finally arrived on Glacier Island.

Mikael unsuprisingly napped the whole long flight, and didn't even slide off the Skrill not even once. The Skrill knew his brother trusted him with his life, so he flew very steadily.

"Mikael, wake up. We are here." Hiccup said to the dozing Dragonborn.

"Uh...what? Oh, right." Mikael woke up slowly but surely and then returned to sit on the saddle.

"Here we are. Glacier Island."

On the horizon they saw a small island that looked like a massive glacier at first...guess that's where the name comes from. It was snow-barren island so it couldn't support any human life and had a reputation for attracting snowstorms. A perfect habitat and potential hunting ground for the Snow Wraith.

They all landed next to a small glacial lake, and took a look around the island. There was no snowstorm around, and the island was dead quiet apart from small noises made by the wind against the calm sea.

"So now what? How do you plan on finding a Snow Wraith?" Snotlout spoke up.

"We're not leaving until we find it. So split up, and give a dragon call if you see anything. Or Shout as loud as you can." Hiccup said.

"Will do. You'd hear it all the way from Berk." Mikael said, saluted and started to patrol around the island with his Skrill in tow.

The rest did the same, splitting up. Fishlegs and Gronkle were in the skies thanks to the Gronkle's ability to hover, plus having Camicazi with him meant one more pair of eyes in the skies above.

After several hours of searching the Riders convened to meet at the same spot where they landed several hours ago. Nothing. They searched the whole island with all of it's nooks and crannies, caves and other types of possible hiding spots. It is as if the Snow Wraith didn't exist. It was getting late, so they had to either camp there for the night and start again tomorrow or leave.

"Great. Just great. We've got nothing." Snotlout said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Gang, we're not leaving until we find that Snow Wraith and get a tooth from it. But for now, we will camp out for the night." Hiccup said.

"Are you sure? We have supplies only for one day. If we don't find it tomorrow, we should go back and return with more provisions." Mikael said.

Hiccup sighed. The man was right. They really couldn't stay here for long. Glacial water was pure and it was drinkable but staying here for long periods of time would be impossible due to the arctic conditions. Fishing was something to consider, but there was no way knowing if fish was plentiful around the island. The island was barren to no life so hunting was out of the question.

"You're right, Mikael. We camp here for the night, then continue tomorrow. If by tomorrow sunset we haven't found the Snow Wraith, we will head back to Berk to get more supplies."

The Riders unpacked their camping gear and managed to set up a nice campsite inside a cave that was mostly protected from the harsh and cold winds of the northern seas. They all sat around a fire made by the dragons. Luckily when you have dragons, you really don't need firewood to have a cozy fire.

"What if the Snow Wraith is watching us...right now?" Tuffnut spoke up and the rest just groaned. Nobody really liked Tuffnut's 'scary' stories.

"I would know if there was a dragon around." Mikael deadpanned.

"How would you know? What if...it was invisible? Like a Changewing. Watching us, right now without us knowing it was watching us. Then once we fall asleep, it would eat us whole!" Tuffnut continued, waving his arms around in an attempt to scare people.

"Invisible? Please. Even that's not a problem." Mikael said. He has fought off lots of assassins of the Dark Brotherhood that have mastered the art of Illusion magic, so they could themselves invisible. One simple Shout and their advantage was gone.

"Excuse me but do you really think you can see something that is invisible?" Astrid said.

Mikael stood up, and looked around for a second.

" _Laas yah nir."_ Mikael Spoke softly, and then looked around again.

"Right now, I see red auras around your bodies, including our dragons. And I don't see anything except us around." Mikael said and sat back down.

"How do you do that?" Camicazi asked.

"To put it simply: Dragons have their own language. Language that when spoken with a certain mindset can result in various things. Breathing fire, frost or ice, seeing auras around anything living, even calming down the most vicious beasts to have ever existed, apart from dragons." Mikael explained.

"Can anyone just learn that?" Camicazi asked, hoping she would learn some.

"Nope. Not anyone can learn the power of the Voice. You'd need a strong mind, and even stronger patience. It could take a decade for a simple human to learn the most basic Shout. But as Dragonborn I can basically learn all of those things instantly, because it is in my blood."

The gang around the campfire fell silent after that, content on what they heard and Tuffnut didn't have anything 'scary' to come up with. The powers of the Voice were scary enough on their own.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Mikael said and stood up from the campfire.

"I'll come too." Hiccup said and stood up was well.

"Me too." Astrid said and tried to follow the two men.

"Two's a pair, three's a crowd." Mikael said.

"Ugh, fine." Astrid frowned and sat back down. She really wanted to know what was going on between Hiccup and Mikael. Not that she was thinking she was _jealous_ or anything. What training was Mikael withhold from her?

Mikael and Hiccup walked for a while, away from the campsite. Their dragons followed the two men as well to see if they would be safe. It was very dark outside, but the cave could be seen from anywhere in the island due to the light it casted to the night.

"Do you think we could practice Shouting more?" Hiccup asked from Mikael.

"Sure. Your Voice isn't that strong yet, so the rest won't hear us. I think. We're pretty far away. Qolokah, Toothless. Would you watch for anything or anyone who might try to sneak upon us?`" Mikael said.

The two black Strike class dragons nodded and went to higher ground to watch their Riders practice.

Mikael then drew his longsword, and drew some draconic inscriptions to the snow.

"The second word for Unrelenting Force is ' _Ro_ ', and it means 'balance' in the dragon tongue. Combine it with 'Fus' to focus your _Thu'um_ more sharply. Imagine if you could put anything off balance with your Shout, your force of the _Thu'um_."

Mikael then pointed towards some snowballs and rocks of varying sizes.

"Try it."

" _Fus ro!"_ Hiccup Shouted. Once the first Word came out a small shockwave appeared.

"Hmm. Try again." Mikael said while cupping his chin with his hand.

"It didn't work?" Hiccup asked worryingly.

"Do not worry, it won't come easily. I can tell when your Shout is stronger due to the more power of your Voice applied to the shout. Now try again." Mikael said and sat down with legs crossed.

" _FUS RO!"_ Hiccup Shouted as loud as he could.

Yet another small shockwave. Hiccup was panting heavily now, slightly exhausted.

"I'm feeling...tired already. Did...did it work?" Hiccup asked while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm afraid not. Even when you try to add more power to your Voice, it will exhaust you even when it won't work. Take deep breaths. Remember, breathe and focus. Your limits on how much you can Shout increase with practice." Mikael said calmly.

Toothless now saw his friend really exhausted and bounced around to help his friend. He could tell his friend was really exhausted as if he has been fighting for several hours non-stop. The Night Fury growled lowly at Mikael and put his tail around Hiccup to protect him.

"It's okay bud. He didn't do anything." Hiccup said, placing his hand on the snout of Toothless.

"Your rider is new to Shouting. It is natural to feel exhausted after a couple of Shouts, _Vulnahviing_." Mikael said to the Night Fury.

Toothless was calmed down after Mikael spoke to him. What was the name he spoke? It wasn't his usual name. The man probably isn't going to hurt his Hiccup, if Hiccup trusted the man enough.

" _Vulnahviing_?" Hiccup asked.

"I addressed him in the _Dovahzul_. It translates to 'Dark Fury Wing'. I think it is appropriate."

"Do you like it bud?" Hiccup asked from the Night Fury.

The Night Fury was ecstatic, to say the least. The Night Fury was bouncing around Hiccup and had a big smile of his face with his tongue out. He felt honoured to be named in that strange language the man-dragon used.

"And for another reason as well. Remember the dragon call I used back on the graveyard?" Mikael asked.

"Yes? You...Shouted your dragon's name, and it came over to you. Does this mean if I shout Toothless' other name he will come to me?" Hiccup asked with pure joy in his face.

"Yes. All dragons of Tamriel have three Words of Power in their names. So by Shouting their name, you call out to their very life essence, sensing your presence from far away. I...guess it would be as if someone spoke to you inside your mind."

"Whoa..." Hiccup gasped.

"But I think you need to master this Shout before you can move on to different Shouts. Don't worry, it will come with practice. Now, let's presume what we were doing." Mikael said, gesturing to the snowballs around them.

"Breathe in, and breathe out. Focus only on at the task ahead. Remember, 'Ro' means 'balance'. Focus on it, and how you can disrupt said balance with your Voice."

Hiccup breathed in, and breathed out very deeply. As with the previous word, something just clicked inside Hiccup's mind. Disrupt the balance of things around the surrounding world with your Voice.

" _FUS RO!"_ Hiccup Shouted yet again.

This time a larger blue shockwave appeared, pushing some bigger snowballs back, but not much. Hiccup was now very happy with the results.

"Congratulations. Now do it again. _Fiik lo sah!_ " Mikael Shouted and another astral projection of his appeared.

" _FUS RO!"_

The projection was dispelled successfully. Mikael cupped his hand over his chin to think for a second, then turned to Hiccup again.

"You learn quickly for a non-Dragonborn. I think the Greybeards would love to have a chat with you." Mikael said.

"Who are the Greybeards?" Hiccup asked.

"An ancient order of monks who reside on the slopes of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain of Tamriel. They dedicate their lives for the Way of the Voice. In the end their Voices become so strong that even a whisper can kill you." Mikael explained.

"Will that happen to me too?" Hiccup asked worryingly. He definetely wouldn't want to kill anyone by speaking to them, or exile himself from the village he grew in because his Voice could kill anyone. He could become a mute but that would mean he wouldn't speak with Astrid anymore for the rest of his life.

Only now suddenly snow started to fall and the wind started to pick up speed rapidly. It was very unnatural how quickly the snowstorm started. Mikael and Hiccup glanced around for a second before returning to the conversation.

"Nope. Only if you dedicate your life to it. Your Voice will not be the strongest if you do not sacrifice something. But no worries, let's get back to the camp before the storm gets any worse."

"Agreed."

The two men mounted their dragons, and flew back to the camp.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The snowstorm was getting worse and rapidly when they got closer to the camp, only to notice the rest of the Riders weren't at the camp. The campfire was extinguished by snow, and the tents around the campsite were shredded, buried in snow or completly missing. The Riders were scattered around the surrounding areas.

"Oh no." Hiccup whispered and started to descend towards the Riders with Mikael closely behind him.

"What happened? Did the Snow Wraith attack you? Anyone wounded?" Hiccup asked Snotlout who was next to his Nightmare, completly lit to keep his Rider warm.

"Yes and no one is hurt, but where were you?!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup.

"We were taking a walk around the island. But where is the Snow Wraith now?"

"It just tore our campsite to shreds and apparently fled soon afterwards. We haven't seen it in about fifteen minutes." Astrid said.

" _LAAS YAH NIR!"_ Mikael Shouted and took a look around. There was a big red aura flying around, completly invisible to the naked eye thanks to the blizzard raging around the island.

"I see it. It is circling us now. I'll tell you when it is about to come down." Mikael said pointing at where he is currently seeing the Snow Wraith.

"Allright, once it attacks us, what then? We can't fight something we can't see, remember?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'll remove his concealment by removing the storm." Mikael replied confident of his abilities.

"Oh don't you tell me you can change the weather as well?" Camicazi asked, slightly vexed at the Dragonborn's abilities.

"Yes I can, but it is highly exhausting if the storm is strong." Mikael said, and spotted the Snow Wraith aura getting bigger, so it was getting closer.

"It is getting closer, get ready!" Mikael yelled, and the rest complied by raising their weapons and shields.

" _LOK VAH KOOR!"_ Mikael Shouted, and the snowstorm was quickly calmed down. Mikael however was now severely weakened by the Shout, and it was hard for him to stand up on his saddle.

All of the Riders spotted the Snow Wraith after the snowstorm completly died out, which in turn looked very suprised to see it's natural camouflage go away so suddenly. However it decided not to run away, but to attack head on. It dove straight at the main cluster of Riders. However it's main target was the man who made the snowstorm go away. Qolokah tried to dodge the Snow Wraith but it was too late.

"Yargh!" Mikael cried out in pain as he was too late to dodge the diving dragon. The Snow Wraith managed to graze Mikael on the shoulder, making him fall out of the saddle he was sitting on. Even his dragonscale armour couldn't withstand the Snow Wraith's claws going at him at high speeds.

Mikael was knocked out cold thanks to the combination of fatigue and the shoulder wound. Qolokah looked at his rider, and nudged him several times to see if he was okay. His shoulder was bleeding but not badly but he was still unconscious. The lightning dragon growled at the sky to tell he had enough of this dragon who _dared_ to hurt his brother. He saw one of the other humans get closer, and he allowed the human to take a look at his brother.

"Mikael's knocked out. His shoulder is bleeding. We need to get him to that cave. Qolokah, would you help me get him on you?" Hiccup said.

The Skrill crooned and then lowered his body to allow the human to lift his brother on him.

"Qolokah, go to that cave and stay there. Protect your rider, allright? We got this, don't worry."

The Skrill nodded and ran to the cave as fast as he could without making his rider's unconscious body fall off him. He stepped inside the cave, and made Mikael to lean his back against the wall of the cave, and wrapped his wings around him to keep him warmer. Sadly Skrills have a low body temperature so he couldn't really keep him warm, or couldn't breathe any fire to make a fire. All he could do is lick the shoulder, hoping to make the bleeding stop.

However, the battle outside was on full swing and it wasn't looking good for the Riders.

The Snow Wraith fired it's frost fusillade shots while doing dive bombing attacks like a Night Fury would. Only Hiccup and his Night Fury could match the Snow Wraith being a Strike class dragon like the Snow Wraith. The rest of the dragons were too slow to fight back at all. Not only they can't dodge the fast projectiles the Snow Wraith fired, they cannot fire at the Snow Wraith accurately enough because the shots they fired were too slow to hit the Snow Wraith at all. It moved too fast.

Hiccup has only once before fought against another Strike class dragon, and ironically enough it was Mikael's Skrill. And even then he couldn't win against it. The lightning dragon had the advantage against him and Toothless because of all the metal rigging and prostethics the rider and the dragon wore. This time however the odds were quite even. The Night Fury was faster but the Snow Wraith had better shots due to the fusillade it fired. It fired three to five different frost projectiles at once, so it had a better chance of hitting it's target.

The two Strike class dragons exchanged shots, but neither could hit their target. The rest of the dragons were trying their best to evade the shots made by the Snow Wraith, but Meatlug was hit first and was shot out of the sky and spiraled towards the ground. Fishlegs or Camicazi weren't hurt but were dazed from the fall, but Fishlegs' dragon was injured and the frost projectile froze Meatlug's wings so he couldn't fly for a while. The second dragon to fall was Hookfang, and even when he was a Monstrous Nightmare he couldn't douse the frost around his body. His scales were now too cold to flame up. Thirdly fell Barf and Belch. Belch was hit first much to Barf's and Ruffnut's joy, but a second later Barf was hit too.

Astrid barely dodged the first projectile, but the second shot hit Stormfly in left wing and her tail so she fell out of the sky like a rock.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled and watched Astrid and Stormfly plummet to the ground.

Toothless and Hiccup dove behind Astrid and Stormfly, and managed to catch the heavy dragon and rider combo, but they failed to notice the Snow Wraith lining up a shot at the two dragons and their riders. It fired a fusillade of five shots, and four of them hit Toothless, and the last one hit Stormfly's other wing.

"Tooo-ooo-ooothless!" Hiccup yelled while Toothless was trying to gain control of his fall, but failed due to the immense cold the icy shots the Snow Wraith fired.

Both dragons fell to the ground with a loud _thump_ , against the freshly fallen snow so the the fall didn't hurt the dragons too much. The Riders however fell from their dragons after their dragons hit the ground.

"Argh! My arm!" Astrid yelled and held her axe arm tightly with her other arm.

"The rest of my bad leg! Hopefully the rest of it won't be amputated..." Hiccup said.

The Snow Wraith approached Astrid on the ground, ready to kill her. Toothless was knocked out by the fall and his wings and tail were frozen badly enough for him not to move at all. Hiccup couldn't move either because his left leg that had the peg leg was hurt as well. All he could really do was crawl. He watched the Snow Wraith get closer and closer to Astrid. His longsword was too heavy to throw at that distance, not to mention a longsword wasn't meant for throwing. His shield was way too far away to even crawl to.

"Hiccup..." Astrid could only whisper.

" _FUS RO!"_ Hiccup Shouted at the Snow Wraith. It managed to stagger the white dragon a little bit, and then turned around to face the source of that savage yell. It flew at Hiccup then landed about ten meters away from Hiccup, then walked to get closer and closer to the one legged man. It was now suddenly right in front of Hiccup.

"Astrid, I just wanted to let you know..." Hiccup started to talk but Astrid could barely hear what he was saying, and he was cut short when suddenly a lightning bolt hit the Snow Wraith and it screamed, and dropped to the ground while still moaning heavily.

He then spotted Mikael walking slowly at the Snow Wraith in the distance, with his Skrill in tow.

"Mikael! You're hurt, what are you doing?" Hiccup said.

"It takes more than a little scratch to kill me. I was only knocked out _cold_ because of the fatigue from Shouting." Mikael emphasised the word 'cold' to lighten up the mood.

"Is this a time for joking?" Hiccup sternly said to Mikael.

"Fine. As for you, had enough you vile beast?" Mikael said to the Snow Wraith, and held his longsword pointed at the white dragon. The Snow Wraith was hurt, but still alive and conscious. It could only grumble at the Dragonborn.

"We only came here for one of your teeth. So, give us one and we will be on our way. Or we will be forced to kill you. Is it a deal?" Mikael talked to the slightly wounded Snow Wraith.

The Snow Wraith growled at Mikael. He's been humiliated enough already. Why should he comply to this man that had the heavy scent of dragon on him. The rest of them had a scent as well but not as strong as this one. The Wraith tried to charge a frost shot but Mikael dodged the shot in time. The Snow Wraith then tried to lunge at Mikael, but it was blocked by the Skrill as he shot another lightning bolt at the Snow Wraith.

"Fine, have it your way. Do not worry, it will be quick." Mikael said.

Mikael raised his sword high, and charged the Snow Wraith. The Wraith tried to eat the Dragonborn in one bite, but Mikael somersaulted out of the way, and brought his sword down at the neck of the Snow Wraith, cutting it's scales deeply. The Snow Wraith screeched, and swatted Mikael away with it's wing making him fly several meters backwards. The Skrill saw this and shot yet another lightning bolt at the Snow Wraith. The two Strike class dragons with different affliations with storms were now fighting head to head, lightning versus blizzard. The Skrill still had one shot left, and so it had to make it count. Qolokah charged up his last shot to as much power as he could and fired it directly at the Snow Wraith's head.

As lightning travels almost instantaneously to the naked eye, the Snow Wraith couldn't dodge the lightning bolt the Skrill fired. The Snow Wraith screeched in pain yet again, and then it's body started to twitch around. It tried to lunge or move it's wings around, but was unable to do so. It was out of the fight for good.

Mikael approached the Wraith, raised his sword high and then pierced the skull of the Snow Wraith through one of the eyes. The Snow Wraith let out a piercing scream of agony, then dropped it's head to the ground dead. Mikael pulled his sword out, and turned to face Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I tried to reason with it. After he shot at me I was sure he wouldn't surrender. Now close your eyes." Mikael said to Hiccup, then faced the dead Snow Wraith again, placing a hand on the snout of the dragon.

"Why would I close my e- what?" Hiccup said but was interrupted seeing the Snow Wraith erupt in flames.

The Snow Wraith was in flames for several seconds, and then Mikael was suddenly engulfed in some ethereal, spectral white strings. The carcass of the Snow Wraith was losing it's scales and flesh rapidly until there was nothing but a skeleton remaining. Mikael now stood up in front of the carcass, and he was glowing for a while, then returned to normal.

"That's why. I told you it might not be a pretty sight." Mikael said and turned to face Hiccup again. Hiccup could just squeeze his eyes to see Mikael's eyes glow brighter by just a little bit.

"It looked beautiful for a second...but seeing the skeleton isn't that pretty, yeah." Hiccup said.

"Anyway. Let's grab a tooth and get out of here." Mikael said grabbing his knife from his waist.

He took a look at the skull, and saw the teeth the Snow Wraith had, and saw a tooth in the mouth of the skull that was about the same size as the keyhole of the Dragon Eye. He carefully sawed it off with his dagger, and quickly pocketed the tooth in his satchel.

"We need to mend our wounds first, though. All of the dragons have a frozen wing, tail or even both. We can't fly just yet back home." Hiccup said and gestured to the rest of the Riders and their dragons.

Hiccup and Mikael went to work, using either Toothless' fire or Mikael's Shouts to thaw the dragons out of frost. Once they were thawed they convened at the cave where their campsite was, and did a post-battle checkup.

"How's everyone doing?" Hiccup asked while rubbing his leg with the peg leg.

"My arm's busted, but not too badly." Astrid.

"The rest of us are fine. So are the dragons. Except Mikael with his shoulder." Fishlegs said.

"My shoulder is much better now, thanks for mentioning." Mikael said.

"Wait, the Snow Wraith got you pretty good on the shoulder and it knocked you out." Camicazi said.

"Absorbing a dragon's soul does wonders to fatigue, and heals wounds pretty well. It is really...rejuvenating." Mikael replied, rubbing his shoulder. It was slightly sore, but it wasn't bleeding or didn't hurt at all. [2]

"A-a-absorbing a dragon's soul?" Fishlegs stammered. He _really_ wanted to study the Snow Wraith, but it was now impossible unless they found another one.

Mikael sighed. The Riders never liked the idea of killing _any_ dragon, even if it was a Screaming Death.

"I had no choice. I tried to reason with it, but it just fought back when I told it we needed one tooth from it. I knew it understood me, but it still fought back." Mikael said.

"Hey, we understand." Hiccup said. Mikael was suprised how easily Hiccup understood him, as he was the most attached to his dragon and by extend to all dragons.

"By the way...did you really did the same thing Mikael does at the Snow Wraith? What was called again, Mikael?" Astrid spoke up.

Hiccup was startled. His heart started to beat rapidly and he started to sweat heavily, even when it was freezing inside the cave even with the warm campfire. Now he had to explain he knew how to Shout now. Mikael glared at Hiccup at first, but then understood. He knew Hiccup would only Shout if it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes, I did." Hiccup conceded and drew a sad expression on his face. Wonder how his friends will think of him now?

"How?" Astrid asked.

"How? You aren't asking 'why?'" Hiccup asked.

"Well that's a good question. But you didn't answer my question."

"Let me, Hiccup. I taught Hiccup some of the _Thu'um._ " Mikael said, and held his hand up in confession.

The Riders were in a small shock upon hearing that. Why was _he_ but not _them_ taught that awesome Thor-like powers? Completly unfair.

"Why?" Camicazi asked.

"Because I saw potential in Hiccup. And I asked Hiccup if he wanted to, and he did."

"Potential? What potential?" Tuffnut asked in a joking manner. Hiccup was still...well, _Hiccup_ , even when he was the leader of the Dragon Training Academy and the Dragon Riders of Berk. Astrid, Fishlegs and Camicazi threw the Thorston twin a glare. Mikael however ignored them.

"A strong mind, and an even stronger bond with his dragon. I can tell that they have a shared soul." Mikael said.

"So not everyone can learn it?" Fishlegs said.

"No, sorry. And even then it requires constant practice and meditation. Hiccup has it easier because of his bond with Toothless. One could even say he has partly the soul of a dragon. And that is something I don't say lightly." Mikael said.

True, he was a Dragonborn, one that has a body of a mortal but with the blood and soul of a dragon. That was rare on it's own right. Other than the members of the Septim dynasty, Saint Alessia's successors or Reman Cyrodiil's heirs there were even more rarely more than two Dragonborn alive at the same time. Amazingly enough, Mikael witnessed one such moment when he battled Miraak, the First Dragonborn on the summit of Apocrypha.

"Anyway. We should rest for now, and fly back to Berk the first thing in the morning." Hiccup said.

The Riders agreed, and they all curled up next to their dragons to keep themselves warm. The camping equipment they brought along was mostly ruined because of the Snow Wraith, so they had to sleep under a wing but they still had their bedrolls.

'Somehow, I get a distant feeling that I made a mistake by absorbing the Snow Wraith's soul', Mikael thought.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile on Nirn..._

The Dragonborn is missing.

Not a single soul across the continent of Tamriel have seen the Dragonborn anywhere in a month. It was unusually long for the Dragonborn who liked to disappear for a couple of days but for a month? That was a first. He wasn't seen in Black Marsh, Valenwood, High Rock, Morrowind, Summerset Isles or Elsweyr. The word of his disappearance spread like a wildfire along the continent, even to the far reaches of Orsinium or Solstheim.

Most people are oblivious to why the Dragonborn has gone missing. Maybe he just died while hunting another dragon? Maybe he finally met his match? Or maybe Alduin finally ate him?

Mikael kept most of the dragons busy for a while, but now since his disappearance the dragon attacks around the continent have grown rapidly. Mikael did train most towns and cities on how to take down dragons or how to fight them off but these attacks were getting out of hand. Unbeknownst to the people of Tamriel, the dragons grew bold once they learned that the Dragonborn was no longer on Nirn and that was a month ago. They were after all the children of Akatosh so they were especially attuned to the flow of time and space.

However, there were a small group of inviduals who believed the Dragonborn might be in big trouble and he needs their help.

Erik the Slayer, once a farmer, then a mercenary of the highest quality is the leader of said group due to his natural leadership skills. He ascended to the rank of Harbringer in the Companions of Jorrvaskr after he wanted to join the fabled warriors of the mead hall. Thanks to the training Mikael provided for the man he was now the best warrior of the guild, and was level-headed unlike most warriors of the Companions.

Serana, a vampire lord mage was in the group to the history the Dragonborn and she shared. They both defeated Lord Harkon after all. She had extensive magical knowledge that could prove valuable on finding the missing Dragonborn.

Frea, the shaman of the Skaal Tribe. She and the Dragonborn travelled through the island of Solstheim in the quest for finding and defeating Miraak, the First Dragonborn who wanted to take over Solstheim for himself and later on Tamriel.

Angi, a Nord ranger living in the mountains of Falkreath. She taught the Dragonborn the art of archery and marksmanship. She is regarded as the best archer in Skyrim, and even has a friendly rivalry with Aela the Huntress of the Companions and Sorine Jurand of the Dawnguard.

Onmund, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. After he and some other students of the College discovered the Eye of Magnus from the ancient Nordic ruin of Saarthal, foiled a plot by a Thalmor mage called Ancano he rose to the rank of Arch-Mage. He had a lot of hidden potential for a Nord, so his leadership wasn't questioned by anyone inside the College. He also asked Brelyna Maryon from the College to join in, and she did in hopes of getting more experience.

Delphine and Esbern of the Blades joined in as well. They wanted to help the Dragonborn in any way possible.

The party of eight travelled to Ivarstead, where he was reported to been travelling to somewhere between Hearthfire 15th to 20th. They entered the Vilemyr Inn, and the amount of veteran fighters and mages startled the inkeep, Wilhelm.

"Can I help you? A mug of mead? Some rooms for the night?" Wilhelm said.

"No, we need information." Erik said and pulled out a parchment with a picture of Mikael, or at least what he looked like when he was sighted last. "Have you seen this man? Long, brown hair. Bright yellow eyes. Has several scars from left eye to right cheek."

"You mean Mikael the Dragonborn? Sure, he was seen here about a month ago. He stayed the night here and I think Klimmek saw him headed to High Hrothgar, as per usual."

"As per usual?" Serana spoke up with a cold tone, with her hood up so her eyes couldn't be seen.

"As per usual. He lives there, you know?" Wilhelm said.

"Who wants to live with a bunch of old coots?" Brelyn spoke up. The Nords of the group threw a deep glare at the Dark Elf, as all Nords respected the Greybeards very deeply.

"They're not just some 'old coots', they're the Greybeards." Erik growled.

"Okay okay, jeez. Sorry." Brelyn said.

The Blades agents however kept their mouths shut. If finding the Dragonborn meant talking to the Greybeards, so be it. The Blades harbored deep distrust towards the Greybeards due to their neutral attitude. They mostly thought that if the world was meant to end, so it shall and nobody really should stop that. The Greybeards however deeply hated the Blades for being dragon hunters in the past, and since their leader Paarthurnax was a dragon.

"Allright people. Looks like we're headed towards High Hrothgar. Let's move out." Erik commanded the group.

After a long trek towards the mountain monastery of the Greybeards, they finally reached High Hrothgar. They all stopped at the stone etched tablets scattered along the road, and fought a frost troll along the way. However, at first the doors of the monastery didn't open.

"Open up! We are here to find the Dragonborn. He has gone missing." Erik shouted through the door, banging it as loud as he could.

"What a waste of time. Those hermits really couldn't care less about the state of the world." Delphine said.

"Shut your mouth, Breton." Onmund growled at the Blades agent.

However, suddenly the doors were opened and the group stepped inside. There was a single robed man standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir, and I speak for the Greybeards. What business do you have here?" Arngeir spoke.

"Greetings, master. I am Erik the Slayer, the Harbringer of the Companions. We are here in search of the Dragonborn. He has gone missing." Erik said and bowed with Onmund, and Angi following suit.

"He isn't missing, he is at the summit of the Throat of the World." Arngeir spoke softly as the rest of the Greybeards approached behind Arngeir.

"Are you sure?" Angi said.

"We are sure. We last saw him a month ago when he was passing through here with an Elder Scroll." Arngeir said.

"Allright then. Let's go." Erik said and gestured the group to follow.

Only to have Arngeir hold out a hand to stop them.

"Not so fast. Only a Dragonborn or a Greybeard can reach the summit." Arngeir said.

"What possibly can stop us from reaching the summit?" Serana asked.

"The winds of the mountain are cold and deadly. Only us or the Dragonborn can dispel the cold winds and pass through unscathed. We do not go to the summit unless summed by our leader."

"So what can we do? Wait here?" Frea said.

"Yes, that is all you can do. I warned the Dragonborn of finding and reading the Elder Scroll, but it seems our leader seemed it necessary for learning Dragonrend."

"Read an Elder Scroll? Are you serious?" Onmund spoke up.

"Well, he actually read three of them one time. Thought that time he had the help of Ancestral Moths." Serana said.

"Three? You're kidding me right?" Onmund said.

"Nope, not kidding." Serana replied nonchalantly.

"If he read that Elder Scrolls on the summit, he could either be dead from going blind or he has vanished from this world. There is nothing we can do but wait." Erik said.

"I really don't think the Greybeards will allow us to stay here until he returns, so we should camp out in Ivarstead, Whiterun, Riverwood and Darkwater Crossing. We need to keep an eye out on the mountain." Esbern said.

"I really hope he returns soon. Tamriel cannot hold much more of this." Erik said.

"I agree. Thartaag the World-Devourer or Alduin as you call it, is destined to be stopped by him. But if it is the All-Maker's will for the world to end, then it should be so." Frea said.

"I know Mikael well enough to know that he would never allow such thing to happen." Erik said.

"Same thing. He read three Elder Scrolls, travelled to the end of the earth to find Auriel's Bow in order to defeat my father who wanted to blot out the sun. He isn't the kind to give up." Serana said.

"Well, let's hope he returns soon. These dragon attacks are getting too strong." Delphine said.

And so they left the monastery, and awaited the return of the Dragonborn.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Back on Berk..._

The Riders returned to Berk after sundown.

They flew all day to get to Berk as soon as possible after they rested the night. It was excruciating when the dragons and the riders haven't eaten in one day. Once they landed on Berk they were greeted by Stoick and the rest of the Chiefs visiting the island.

"Hiccup! Where were you?" Stoick bellowed.

"Dad, we were on Glacier Island to find a Snow Wraith tooth. Didn't Gobber tell you that already?" Hiccup said, glancing at Gobber who was standing next to Stoick.

"I had no idea you would be gone that long!" Stoick said.

"Neither did I. Now we need some food, and rest. We managed to get what we were after, and it wasn't pleasant." Hiccup said and slid off Toothless.

"Allright. Go get some dinner from the Great Hall. I want a full report the very first thing in the morning."

The Riders got off their dragons, fed them some baskets of fish and led them to their pens or houses for a well deserved rest. The Riders then went to the Great Hall as instructed by Stoick. It wasn't too late so the Great Hall still had some people inside it, namely even Dogsbreath and Thuggory were catching some dinner as well. Hiccup spotted them sitting around a table. They all got a heavy plate of food, and then sat down next to Thuggory and Dogsbreath.

"Hey, you left early yesterday. My dad told me from what he heard from Stoick that you went to get some dragon's tooth. How'd that go?" Thuggory said.

"We got the tooth, and almost died doing so." Hiccup said while eating his food rapidly.

"What dragon was it that beat seven Vikings and six dragons, one of which was a Night Fury?" Dogsbreath said.

"A Snow Wraith. Strike class dragon, super fast and super accurate, can hide in a snowstorm." Fishlegs said.

"How'd you get a tooth? Did you kill it?" Thuggory said enthusiastically.

The table fell silent after that question. The Hooligans didn't actively hunt and kill dragons unlike their allies, at least until now. They haven't made any decisions on should they start training and befriending dragons, so they still clung to the old ways.

"Yes, we had to kill it." Hiccup said unhappily.

"Oh, right. You don't kill dragons any more." Thuggory said, understanding how wrong was it to be enthusiasist about killing any dragon. At least in the company of the Hooligans, and especially the Riders.

"So...could you show us the tooth you got from the Snow Wraith, Mikael?" Hiccup said.

Mikael reached to his satchel, and pulled out the small Snow Wraith tooth, and gave it to Hiccup.

"Can you open the Dragon Eye now? I'd like to see if all that was worth it." Mikael said to Hiccup.

Hiccup pulled the Dragon Eye out of his satchel, and set it down on the table. He then placed the Snow Wraith tooth on the Dragon Eye's keyhole, and turned it. The rest of the table then leaned in on to see what the Dragon Eye would do. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened for about ten seconds.

"We almost died. For that." Snotlout said and gestured to all of the Dragon Eye.

"That's not all of it, I'm sure. I'll keep studying this later on." Hiccup said and pocketed the Dragon Eye alongside the Snow Wraith tooth in the keyhole.

"So...how did the fight against the Snow Wraith go?" Dogsbreath asked.

"Well...at first when we arrived on Glacier Island we didn't see the Snow Wraith everywhere on the island, as if it didn't exist. We searched every nook and cranny of the island, then decided to camp there for the night then presume searching the next morning. However as me and Mikael were taking a walk around the island with our dragons, the Snow Wraith attacked our campsite." Hiccup said.

"We didn't get attacked directly, it just tore our campsite to shreds. After Hiccup and Mikael arrived the Snow Wraith decided to then attack us directly. All of our dragons got hit pretty badly but the icy shots the Snow Wraith fired. Even Toothless." Fishlegs said.

"Except Qolokah and Mikael. The Snow Wraith however got Mikael good on the shoulder. Like, flew so fast at Mikael he was knocked off the saddle." Tuffnut said.

"Just a scratch." Mikael said and gulped down more mead.

"Care to show us?" Thuggory said.

Mikael then removed the shoulderpad off his armor, only to show there was no wound there.

"Uhhh...you sure you got hit on that shoulder?" Dogsbreath said.

"I am sure. If I was hit on the other shoulder I couldn't have swung my sword." Mikael said.

"Did the wound heal faster because of your dragon's blood?" Thuggory asked, not realising Mikael did not know Hiccup told them of Mikael's gift of dragon's blood.

Mikael then raised his gaze from the mug to the Meathead heir instantly. Thuggory then realised what mistake he made. Mikael then glared at Hiccup, and it was one of those deadly glares.

"Did you seriously tell these people?" Mikael said with a low voice, almost growling.

"Uh, yes?" Hiccup said, trying to avoid any conflict.

"Argh, fine." Mikael groaned. This 'gift' of a dragons soul and blood is proving to be a curse. "And to answer your question, Thuggory...yes it did. Kind of." Mikael said, trying to avoid the subject.

"How so?" Thuggory pushed.

"I don't know what Hiccup has told you, but I can absorb a slain dragon's lifeforce and soul. It is really refreshing. Heals wounds and fatigue." Mikael tried to speak as confidently as possible to scare the Meathead heir.

The rest of the table fell silent after that revelation. And Mikael was glad that it did. He ate the rest of his meal quickly, and stood up from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiccup asked from Mikael.

"I'm off to bed. My shoulder is still pretty sore after wrestling with the Snow Wraith." Mikael said, walked away and then stormed through the huge doors of the Hall.

"Wrestling? Like, literally?" Thuggory asked.

"No, I guess he just had a long day." Hiccup said.

"Anyway, so when are we going to find me a Changewing? I'd like to ride my own dragon instead of hitching a ride." Camicazi spoke up.

"I do not know, Cami. Most likely when we head out to look for Dagur. And when does that happen, I do not know. And I don't mean to be negative but you can guess that Changewings can be really hard to find." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, invisible dragons and all. I like a challenge." Camicazi beamed.

"I hope your plans on taming this Changewing doesn't involve insulting the poor dragon to death!" Thuggory chuckled. Hiccup and the rest could only laugh a little, but not too much. Thuggory however laughed harder at his own joke than the rest.

Big mistake.

Camicazi then grabbed the Meathead heir from the hand, threw him over her shoulder and to the floor instantly. Camicazi then put a foot on Thuggory's face.

"Let me rephrase that." Thuggory said, trying to avoid the awkward situation.

"Nope, I think you're fine the way you're on the floor now." Camicazi said.

"Cmon Cami. Your insulting skills are legendary, nobody can argue with that. But let Thuggory go." Hiccup said.

"Okay okay, fine." Camicazi said and lifted her foot from Thuggory's face.

"Besides, I think it is getting late and we've had eaten our stomachs full. I'm out of here to try to get something out of the Dragon Eye." Hiccup said and stood up from the table and the rest followed suit.

After the group left the Great Hall, all of the Riders went to their respective homes. However, Astrid walked with Hiccup for a while. Hiccup didn't realise it at first, but then turned around to suddenly see Astrid walking right behind him. Astrid realised she has been walking with him, and decided to speak.

"Hey Hiccup, I never got to say this...but thank you for saving my life. You distracted the Snow Wraith away from me, to you." Astrid said.

"I, uh...d-don't mention it, Astrid." Hiccup stuttered.

"No, I _will_ mention it. Thank you." Astrid said.

Astrid then quickly kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and a quick punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup hissed and held his shoulder with his other arm.

"That was for not telling me you were training with Mikael. The kiss...for saving my ass. Good night, Hiccup." Astrid said and then raced off towards her home.

Hiccup could only sigh. He never really had the guts to tell Astrid how he felt about her. Since he was eleven he has been hopelessly smitten by her. Even after four years, since the battle with the Red Death he has been kissed and hugged by Astrid several times but never really showed any affection back, thanks to his stupidity. They have fought the Red Death, the Outcasts, the Berserkers and countless of other threats to their very survival. He is Hiccup, after all. It is all in his name not to be good with girls or women.

Hiccup walked to the Haddock Hall and opened the door to see his father stoking the fire in the house. Toothless was curled on the stone bed upstairs, sleeping cozily.

"Oh hey Hiccup. Mikael already told me the short version of what happened on Glacier Island. I have to say that I got really worried about the part where you were about to be eaten by the Snow Wraith." Stoick said.

"Dad, I'm fine. We are really lucky to have someone like Mikael around."

"Me too. I really wish he could stay here. He has proven himself to be a Viking not by blood but by trial in fire. He saved this village once." Stoick said.

"You know he has a destiny to fulfill. A destiny I will help him with, no matter what it takes. It is the least I could do for him." Hiccup said.

"You know, he could still not obey his destiny, right?" Stoick said.

"From what I've seen even during this one month he's been with us he isn't the kind to give up on anything. He will just keep going." Hiccup said.

"True enough." Stoick replied.

Hiccup then nodded and went towards upstairs. He spotted Mikael sleeping in the corner on his bedroll and next to Qolokah who slept around the man like a protective dragon mother would. Hiccup pulled the Dragon Eye out of his satchel, and took some quick glances of the cylinderical object. He turned the Snow Wraith tooth in the keyhole several times and then tried moving some parts around if possible.

"Hey bud, what do you think?" Hiccup whispered to his Night Fury friend.

The Night Fury opened an eye to see what was he asking about, and then lazily got up and walked towards Hiccup. Toothless sniffed the object for a while, and then cooed. 'I do not know Hiccup, why are you asking me?'

"I dunno bud. I have no idea what to do with this. Well, we should be off to bed. Start again tomorrow with fresh eyes." Hiccup said and started to walk towards his bed. He hasn't slept well in a while so he felt like a proper bed and blanket would do wonders for his thinking.

Toothless decided to warm his stone bed one more time. Hiccup saw the Dragon Eye glow with the same purple colour Toothless' fire was. There was a small projection on the wall. He walked closer to take a look what was going on. However, Hiccup suddenly heard a roar outside, and saw some light appear outside his window. He stood on his bed to get a look on what was going on, and he saw some homes on fire.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" He heard somebody yelling.

"Huh, what?" Mikael bolted up from his bedroll. He really was a light sleeper so he could be woken up quickly by anything. A trait from travelling the world for three years. Gotta be alert for assassins or thiefs.

"A dragon attack...? Let's go outside to see what it is about." Hiccup said.

Mikael then quickly grabbed his sword scabbard leaning towards a wall alongside with his bow and dagger.

The men now downstairs to see Stoick grabbing his warhammer and shield.

"Hiccup, what's going on? I heard somebody yell 'dragon attack'!" Stoick said.

"I do not know father, but there's only one way to find out." Hiccup said.

All three men rushed outside, with their dragons in tow. However what they saw wasn't your typical dragon.

"Talos help us all." Mikael whispered upon seeing the familiar giant black dragon hovering above the village.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Psyche! Gotcha good. Nothing would happen _during_ the meeting, but something would _after._

[1] I know, I know. The official Dragonpedia and HTTYD Wikia state that both Night Fury and Typhoomerang have a Speed stat of 20. I only said that to keep up with the fact that nothing is as fast as a Night Fury. Well, there _could be_ some exceptions...

[2] In vanilla Skyrim, absorbing a dragon's soul involves just standing next to an intact dragon carcass. However, I felt like that it was...really disappointing that there wasn't much else. According to Arngeir, a Dragonborn also absorbs the lifeforce of a dragon as well, so absorbing the dragon's soul can heal wounds as well, to an extent. Besides, it would make more sense if Mikael could cut some scales off a dragon's corpse _then_ absorb the soul, so he could make some dragonscale armour. I always hated the concept of looting scales from a skeleton.

In case you're wondering, I pull out most of the dragon related info from HTTYD Wikia, and most Elder Scrolls related lore from UESPWiki. I have yet to delve into real Viking traditions and so on so tell me if something is wrong.


	10. The Adversary

Guest: For the love of Talos, stop asking for updates in guest reviews.

For the fight between you-know-who, have "The Hunt is Coming" from the Witcher 3 OST play in the background. I think it fits pretty well there.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Adversary**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It couldn't be. A dragon was attacking Berk.

In a long time Berk hasn't been attacked by a single dragon. In over three years, to be excact. The last time a dragon has attacked Berk directly was when the Speed Stingers reached Berk through an ice bridge. A while later from that, some Smothering Smokebreaths were smuggled inside the island through a pile of scrap metal. They only stole the metal inside the village but didn't directly attack the village.

The villagers were storming outside of their homes to see what the commotion and the warning horn for a dragon attack was. All of them just froze at the very sight of the colossal dragon. The dragon had scales dark as the night sky, almost blending in perfectly if it weren't for it's bright red eyes and massive size. There were spikes all over the dragon, like a suit of armor. This was no ordinary dragon. Why did it appear on Berk was beyond their knowledge.

Mikael however knew _who_ was the dragon before them all. He was called Alduin, the World-Eater. His name translates to 'Destroyer Devour Master', which is very appropriate for the dragon that is supposed to eat the world whole, thus ending it. He had a feeling that absorbing the Snow Wraith soul was a mistake, and seeing Alduin in the flesh confirmed his feelings. Mikael was now very much afraid for the Viking allies of his, since Alduin could sense his presence across worlds, and Alduin could travel between worlds to follow his scent, so to speak. The World-Eater could destroy Berk without even trying, but yet here he was, hovering above the village doing nothing, other than glancing around looking for someone. And that someone was him.

Hiccup could read Mikael's expressions very well. There would be only one dragon that could make him _afraid_ to an extend, and that was Alduin, the World-Eater. It was just as Mikael descibed it, black, massive and has spikes all over his body.

"Okay...this is pretty bad." Mikael said to Stoick and Hiccup.

"It's just one dragon, Mikael. We can take it on." Stoick said gripping his warhammer even tighter.

"Stoick, with all due respect...this isn't just 'one dragon'." Mikael said. He gulped really deeply, then turned to face the massive dragon still hovering above the village, looking around.

"This dragon is the World-Eater, Alduin. I've met him only once, and he razed a small town to the ground without even trying." Mikael finished.

"So...what should we do?" Hiccup asked.

The rest of the Riders were running towards the three men, with their dragons closely behind them. Mikael took a look at Hiccup, then at Stoick then to the Riders. He didn't want to risk any unnecessary lives here.

 _"Dovahkiin, where are you? Ni his bovul mahfaeraak. You cannot flee for eternity."_ The World-Eater spoke. His voice echoed all around the village, trembling the ground beneath the villagers.

The Vikings around the village were startled at the dragon. Not only it is huge, terrifying _and_ it can speak, too? The dragon spoke in an unfamiliar language. The Riders knew it was the so called 'Cyrodilic' language, mixed with some dragon language. Fishlegs was taking notes furiously on how a dragon can talk like a human.

"I have to face him alone. This isn't your fight." Mikael said with a trembling voice.

"Are you crazy?" Hiccup said.

"No. It is my fault he is here. He must've sensed my presence because I absorbed the Snow Wraith's soul back on Glacier Island. And the Nine preserve us since he has a way to travel between worlds."

Stoick looked at Mikael worryingly. No man should ever carry this kind of burden. But he suddenly remembered what Hiccup told him not even an hour ago. Mikael wasn't the kind of a man to give up. He will just keep going, no matter what.

"Stoick...I need to ask you to order everyone to evacuate off the village. If something goes wrong, at least you can rebuild the village. Remember, this isn't your ordinary dragon. It is my destiny to stop him, and I will not drag you or your people into this."

Stoick nodded, and understood what he meant. A Chief protects his own.

"Allright." Stoick said. "Everyone! We are evacuating the village! Get to the Arena!" Stoick bellowed to the Viking crowd, all armed to the teeth to face the dragon.

"Are ye mad Stoick? It's just one dragon!" Mogadon bellowed.

"Aye, we can take it on!" Bertha said.

"There's 'bout three hundred o' us 'ere! From five different tribes!" Ug yelled.

"I am trusting this man with the safety of my tribe, again. You people should do so too. That is no ordinary dragon, something we cannot fight." Stoick said to the chieftains, glaring them down. "But he can." Stoick turned to Mikael.

"Wat do ye mean, Stoick?" Mogadon asked.

"He saved this village during a Berserker skirmish. You'll see soon enough how. Now let's evacuate the village." Stoick replied.

Mikael saw this as his cue, and walked towards the hovering black dragon. All of the Vikings started to get away from the village towards the arena, except the Riders who mounted their dragons and followed Mikael.

"Hiccup, no. This is my fight. Not yours." Mikael said.

"Do you remember what I told you when I found you sneaking out of that one feast? You will have our backs, no matter what happens. You're one of us now." Hiccup said.

"I know. You do realise what the Snow Wraith did to you, and it was alone as well? This isn't a Snow Wraith, this is _the_ World-Eater. It will only end in your death if you choose to follow me to battle here." Mikael snapped back.

"What about you? Will it end in your death as well?" Hiccup said.

Mikael took a deep breath.

"If that is the price for stopping him, then yes." Mikael said with a heavy heart. "At least I will be in the Halls of Sovngarde. I will die with a blade in my hand. A Nord will be judged not on the way how he lived, but how he died."

"If that dragon manages to take you out, who knows what will he do to our village then? Let us help you. It won't matter in the end if we die fighting the World-Eater, or when defending Berk against him." Hiccup said.

Mikael really was suprised on how keen Hiccup was on backing him up. Either they were fools, were really stubborn, or just had a really big deathwish. Probably all of the above. He was ready to sacrifice himself to prevent the end of the world or several worlds, but not his allies...or friends. He already has lost one person important to him, and he wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"Are you extra sure?" Mikael then suddenly asked.

"We're Vikings. It is an occupational hazard." Hiccup beamed, with the rest of the Riders nodding behind him.

"Allright, if you insist. But let me talk to him first. I'll try to get some information out of him, and possibly redirect him out of the village." Mikael said.

"Okay. Be careful." Hiccup said.

Mikael nodded and walked even closer to the World-Eater, but stopped at the edge of the cliff. Alduin was hovering above the sea, just above the harbor.

 _"Dovahkiin, you cannot hide from me, even in another world. Hi los nikriin. You are a coward. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals."_ Alduin spoke with his echoey voice.

 _"Alduin! I am no coward! You know I ended up here by accident. But, you know you make my destiny easier coming here."_ Mikael bellowed back at Alduin.

 _"Ni los kril. You are brave. You however cannot stop me from devouring Nirn. Zu'u du Vus. You are welcome to try. Krif voth ahkrin. Fight bravely, and die in vain. I will consume you, mortal."_ Alduin spoke and then dove at Mikael.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_ Alduin Shouted.

Mikael barely somersaulted out of the way then stood up. He remembered the very Shout he read an Elder Scroll for, and what caused him to appear on this world. He now braced himself to see if it works.

 _"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"_ Mikael Shouted, and the blue glowing shockwave hit Alduin.

 _"Nid! You use the weapons of your ancestors! Nivahriin joor!"_ Alduin bellowed and fell out of the sky and all the way to Raven Point. The massive dragon toppled a large amount of forest in it's fall. Mikael managed to divert the World-Eater from the village, for now.

"Qolokah, let's go!" Mikael yelled and ran towards his Skrill and mounted him.

The large forest that was destroyed could be seen from the village. All of the Vikings stood at the edge of the village to see what was going on, against Mikael's orders.

"Wha was that, Stoick?" Mogadon asked.

"I think I'll let you see for yourself." Stoick said, and gestured to the battlefield where the massive dragon fell.

The Riders were now circling the World-Eater above, surveying the battlefield.

"Allright Mikael, break it down. How do we defeat him?" Hiccup said.

"We need to keep him grounded at all times. He is too strong in the air. Hit his wings with everything you have, even if it doesn't seem to do anything. If you see fire raining from the sky, get away immediately and come back once the fiery storm has subsided." Mikael yelled while circling the fallen dragon above.

"Fishlegs, anything else you could add?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs was blabbering incoherently, wondering what the Hel kind of information would _he_ give? This is a new species of dragon, and it seemed to be a Titan Wing of it's species, so to speak.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup snapped, bringing Fishlegs out of his shock.

"Gah! Sorry Hiccup, b-but all I can tell is that we s-should follow Mikael's advice. His armor looks way too strong, and according to Mikael he has u-unlimited shots, can fire f-f-frost _and_ fire, and apparently r-rain f-f-fire from the skies. I suggest we stay away from those." Fishlegs said while stuttering heavily.

"Allright. Other than that, what's your plan, Mikael?" Hiccup yelled.

"I am going to land, and take him down up close and personal. You guys provide support from above, and keep him grounded. Qolokah, no matter what happens, you stay in the air, allright?" Mikael said.

The Skrill screeched at his battle brother. He didn't want to see them seperated at any time.

"I will be fine, brother. Most likely. But you are stronger in the air, and I am stronger on the ground. Please do this for me, brother." Mikael said while scratching the chin of the Skrill.

The Skrill groaned, and then dove at the World-Eater.

"Allright, he is going down. We will stay in the air, and provide support. Keep him grounded! 'Legs Astrid and the twins, you hover around providing closer support while me and 'Lout do divebombing attacks." Hiccup issued orders to the Riders.

"On it!" Ruff and Tuff said and dove.

"We got it!" Astrid said and dove closer with Fishlegs.

"Fire it up!" Snotlout said.

Mikael landed near the World-Eater and gestured the Skrill to back in the air. The Skrill looked at his brother for a second, then went back to the skies.

 _"Dovahkiin, you have forged interesting allies. Joorre dovah. Mortal dragons, a disgrace to their kind. No dovah should call themself dov if they are not the children of Akatosh. Ni bormah krin."_ Alduin spoke.

 _"Children of Akatosh or not, but worthly allies."_ Mikael said, and charged the World-Eater.

 _"YOL..."_ Alduin started.

Mikael somersaulted out of the way just in time to get behind a large rock.

 _"TOOR SHUL!"_ Alduin Shouted and breathed fire at where Mikael was standing, then at the rock Mikael was hiding behind.

By now, Hiccup and Snotlout dove at Alduin, and both fired a shot at Alduin's wings. The World-Eater roared at the hits he took but he looked unharmed for the most part.

 _"Meyye. Hin dinok saraan, sahlo dovah."_ Alduin bellowed at the dragons overhead.

Alduin then released a roar and a small shockwave quaked the forest. Suddenly a maelstorm of fire appeared above, and several meteors started to rain towards the ground. Everyone were doing their best to avoid the raining meteors but it was impossible to do so while fighting Alduin.

"Everyone, get back!" Hiccup yelled, and the Riders complied.

 _"LOK VAH KOOR!"_ Mikael Shouted, and the meteor storm was dispersed quickly.

 _"Dovahkiin, hin Thu'um los mul. Your Voice is strong. Shame we cannot be on the same side."_ Alduin bellowed at the Dragonborn.

Mikael then sprinted the remaining meters between Alduin and him. Alduin tried to lunge at Mikael but Mikael managed to somersault out of the way, then raised his sword high with both hands and brought it down at Alduin's neck. The World-Eater roared in small pain, but the wound was visible. Alduin swatted Mikael away with one of his wings, but Mikael managed to regain his footing after rolling on the ground several times. Mikael charged the World-Eater again.

 _"YOL..."_ Alduin started yet again.

Mikael however smirked.

 _"...TOOR SHUL!"_ Alduin Shouted.

 _"WULD!"_ Mikael Shouted and instantly rushed several meters forward, avoiding the fiery breath and was now behind Alduin's neck. He raised his sword high yet again and brought it down at Alduin's neck. The sword created a large wound at the World-Eater's neck, causing him to roar loudly into the air. Alduin beat his wings to get in the air and knocked Mikael down, but Qolokah hit the World-Eater in one of the wings, causing the World-Eater to fall right back to the ground.

 _"What? Hin sahlo dovah zaan qo. Your weak dragon shouts lightning."_ Alduin roared.

 _"He isn't weak, and he is my brother. KRII LUN AUS!"_ Mikael Shouted, and purple coloured Shout hit Alduin, severely weakening his armor and slowly sapped away the World-Eater's vitality.

"Hiccup, hit him with everything you have!" Mikael bellowed to the dragons circling above.

The Riders now returned to their duties. Ruff and Tuff flew over Alduin, surrounding Alduin with the flammable gas. As Barf and Belch started to climb back up in the air again, Belch sparked the gas, causing a large explosion. Alduin roared at the two-headed dragon, then arched his neck back.

 _"YOL..."_ Alduin Spoke.

"Oh shit." Ruff and Tuff said at the same time.

 _"...TOOR SHUL!"_ Alduin Shouted yet again.

"Barf, Belch, evasive maneuvers!" Ruff and Tuff yelled to their dragon. They barely dodged the stream of fire the World-Eater breathed.

Fishlegs and Meatlug dropped several lava blasts at Alduin, while Astrid and Stormfly kept shooting poisonous spines all over Alduin's body. Snotlout and Hookfang made several divebombing attacks, while using his signature battlecry. Hiccup and Toothless made several pinpoint accurate shots at Alduin's head. Even with all that bombardment in combination of Mikael's armor-sundering Shout Alduin was not getting that much weaker.

Mikael however was still on the ground, usually trying to do sneak attacks in between either Snotlout's or Hiccup's bombing runs. Mikael now was running at Alduin, and this time directly at his head. Just when Mikael was about to bring his sword down at the head of the World-Eater, Alduin raised his head, and arched his head backwards. Mikael was too close to somersault out of the way or use Whirlwing Sprint.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Alduin Shouted, and hit Mikael.

The Dragonborn was flung several meters backwards, and hit a tree at high speed, then fell to the ground. One of the branches impaled Mikael's back deeply. He seemed to be dead from the skies above. The Skrill noticed Mikael first, and dove at the ground.

"Mikael!" the Riders yelled in unison.

The Skrill landed next to the dead Dragonborn, and screeched loudly to make him wake up. It nudged the body of the fallen warrior. It growled deeply, then turned to face the World-Eater one on one. How _dare_ this big dragon kill his brother? It must pay for his crimes.

"Oh no..." Hiccup saw Mikael, lying seemingly dead on the ground and the Skrill next to him.

 _"Meyye. You cannot defeat me, mortals. Especially you, mortal dragons. Joore dovah, sahro dovah. Weak dragons. Now you shall feed me."_ Alduin bellowed.

 _"VEN MUL RIIK!"_ Alduin Shouted and the entire island was encased in a mysterious mist almost in an instant.

The Riders started to fire everything they had on the World-Eater to keep it busy as long as possible. It would be a vain effort due to the thick mist encompassing the island, but it was better than doing nothing at all. The World-Eater only laughed, and started to fire at the dragons attacking him. Hiccup and the Riders were barely dodging the Shouts Alduin used. They needed a plan, and fast. Little did they know that this mist is for soul-snaring. If they died in it, their souls would be consumed by Alduin.

The Vikings were panicking. Was was this mist? They could not see a thing. Was Ragnarök upon them? They were on the fence of rushing to battle to help the Riders. They were Vikings, it was an occupational hazard after all. And nothing was more glorious to a Viking than dying in battle then join the heroes of old in the halls of Valhalla.

The Skrill however turned to his fallen brother. 'Not like this', he thought. He really had a connection, a bond with the Dragonborn. Even though he hated humans for a long time, he really liked his new surrogate brother, and started to tolerate the humans his Rider hung around. He then pushed his head against the body of his brother, and tried to comfort him, even when he was seemingly dead. Qolokah placed one of his talons on Mikael's chest.

'You will never give up, and you are not giving up now.' The Skrill thought in his mind.

Mikael's body then suddenly twitched, with one of his hands tightening to a fist. The Skrill was suprised to see any kind of movement. Was it his internal electricity? Qolokah charged up his body with more electricity to see if that would help him get up.

"YAAARGH!" Mikael screamed to the air, and was panting heavily for a second, then got up to a sitting position. He shook his head around a couple times to get the dizziness out.

"Thanks...brother." Mikael said with a raspy voice. "Time to finish this." Mikael said, and then got up.

'Are you crazy, brother? That...thing almost killed you and you are now bleeding. Stupid human.' The Skrill thought.

"It takes...more than a little scratch to kill me. You know that. Stupid...dragon." Mikael said mockingly to the Skrill, catching his breath. "Time to put this overgrown earthworm out of his misery."

Mikael took a deep breath. He couldn't let Stoick, and this village of Vikings down in their hour of need. It was his fault that Alduin was here now. Besides, he won't die bleeding. It is either victory, or Sovngarde.

He had to call on his _draconic aspect._

 _"MUL QAH DIIV!"_ Mikael Shouted. [1]

All of the Riders instantly turned to face the source of that Shout. They could barely see in this mist, however they glimpsed a glowing figure somewhere in the general direction. But they knew who he was.

 _"LOK VAH KOOR!"_ the voice Shouted again. The soul-snaring mist of Alduin around the island was dispelled instantly, revealing the source of the Shout.

It was Mikael. His whole body was glowing, even his eyes were glowing even brighter than usual. It is as if his eyes were nothing but pure fire. His whole body was surrounded in some glowing, spectral armour that was coloured yellow and light blue, and Mikael even had spectral horns above his head. Qolokah could even hear his unusual breathing - it was a combination of normal human breathing, and as if a dragon was breathing at the same time.

"What...is...that?" Fishlegs stammered, trying to grasp what the Hel was going on.

"Looks like Mikael unleashed his inner dragon..." Hiccup said quietly. "This could get ugly. Stay on your guard, we shouldn't interfere." Hiccup said to the Riders. All of them nodded and got higher in the sky.

Meanwhile inside the village the Vikings were absolutely stunned at the very sight, even the Hooligans. However Ugli-Thugs and the Meatheads were cowering in fear. Was the man a god? Was he an aspect of Thor or Odin? Or Thor or Odin in a mortal body? Or just a champion of the Gods, wielding a power to stop the evils of the world?

"Gods above...wha didn't ye tell us about 'im? Were ye harborin' a wizard in yer amidst?" Mogadon asked from Stoick.

"No. He is just a man, but born with the blood of dragons. As for why, your reaction should be the answer." Stoick said, not turning to face the Meathead chieftain, still looking at the battle below. It was glorious, straight from tales and legends. The Meathead chief sighed, and turned his gaze to the battle as well, accepting Stoick's answer. Ug did the same, content on what he was seeing.

 _"Alduin the World-Eater! Your crimes against both man and mer are unforgivable! Unslaad Krosis! As long as I live, I will see to it that you are punished! Hi aus mahfaeraak!"_ Mikael roared, his voice so loud it echoed around the island and so that the Vikings in the village could hear him perfectly. His voice was very surreal as well, as if his normal voice and a dragon's voice have been combined. However they could not understand what he said, as he was still speaking in Cyrodilic and Dovahzul.

 _"I see you have learned the secrets of the First Dragonborn. Tahrodiis Sonaan, Miraak. Treacherous Dragon Priest."_ Alduin spoke back.

 _"Enough! Time to end this! Tiid wah oblaan!"_ Mikael bellowed, and the ground around the forest the shook violently, and even the dragons flying above and the Vikings far away in the village felt the miniature earthquake.

 _"SU GRAH DUN!"_ Mikael Shouted, and his sword became imbued with the power and speed of the skies above. He started to run at the World-Eater with his sword held high.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_ Alduin Shouted, but Mikael didn't even try to dodge the incoming dragonfire. After the stream of fire ended, Mikael was still sprinting at the World-Eater while spinning his sword in front of him like a shield, seemingly completly unscathed. He raised his sword again.

 _"WULD!"_ Mikael Sprinted forward, and brought down his sword at the World-Eater with the combined force from his hands imbued with the power of wind and his draconic aspect plus the momentum from the Whirlwing Sprint. If his target was a normal human, he or she would be dead instantly. Alduin screamed loudly in pain as Mikael's sword pierced the World-Eater's armor like butter, and heavily wounded the World-Eater.

 _"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"_ Mikael used Dragonrend to keep Alduin grounded.

 _"TIID KLO UL!"_ Mikael Shouted and slowed down time to a crawl. He started to maniacally run around the World-Eater, slashing around his entire body from wings to tail to the head. From an outside perspective it looked like Mikael was speeding around the World-Eater like a Speed Stinger, using his speed to throw quick and very powerful slashes across his entire body within a maelstorm of draconic rage and death. Alduin tried to swat the puny human away with his wings and tail but he was too slow to do so and with each slice Mikael threw he roared and screeched out of pain. He was now getting weaker and weaker.

 _"FO KRAH DIIN!"_ Mikael Shouted. The frosty Shout slowed the World-Eater down.

 _"IIZ SLEN NUS!"_ Mikael Shouted again, and the frosty Shouts froze Alduin in place. It could barely move, and with the combination of Dragonrend Alduin was firmly put in place. There was no escape for the World-Eater now.

 _"You have becomen strong, Dovahkiin. Meyz mul. But I am the first-born of Akatosh! I cannot be slain here, by you or by anyone else! I will outlast you...mortal!"_ Alduin growled at the Dragonborn.

"Qolokah, keep him still." Mikael said calmly to his brother, who nodded and fired a steady stream of lightning at the World-Eater.

Mikael knew he couldn't beat Alduin in the mortal plane, however. He would only return a while later to continue _his_ destiny to destroy the world. He knew what to do in order to make him get away from this world. He pulled the Elder Scroll out of his satched quickly, and held it in front of him, and took a deep breath.

 _"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant me your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own I break your perch on this world and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, I Shout you out from all my endings unto the last!"_ Mikael recited the very same speech Felldir the Old used to cast Alduin forward in time thousands of years ago...with some minor differences that made all the biggest differences on what would happen next. Alduin tried to stop Mikael from reciting the words but found himself unable to do so. He was too weakened to take flight, or to even try to Shout.

 _"Faal Kel? Nikriin..."_ Alduin tried to speak but was engulfed in a light blue portal, and vanished soon after after the portal shrunk into nothingness.

 _"You are banished!"_ Mikael shouted and his Voice echoed all around the island.

The battlefield fell silent after that. Most of the forest near Berk was utterly destroyed, and where Alduin was not only a couple seconds ago there was a Time-Wound, just like on the summit of the Throat of the World. Nobody however initally saw it. Mikael was standing there doing absolutely nothing for a few seconds, then put the Elder Scroll back to his satchel and started to walk back towards the village, still in his draconic aspect.

"He did it. The World-Eater is gone." Stoick said quietly.

"The World-Eater? Wat ar' ye talkin' about, Stoick?" Mogadon asked worryingly.

"That dragon was called Alduin, the World-Eater. According to Mikael, he is the dragon that is supposed to end the world by...well, eating it. I suppose he has fulfilled his destiny now."

"What destiny?" Bertha asked.

"His destiny to slay the World-Eater. In a prophecy he is named as the Last Dragonborn. I think I'll let him tell you the details, I gave you the short version." Stoick said, and started to walk towards the crowd behind him. "Allright everyone, show's over. Go back to your homes! We will discuss what happened the next morning."

The crowd dispersed soon enough, even when they were quite reluctant to do so. They wanted answers. What the Hel was _that_ , for one. A massive dragon suddenly appears on Berk, the Chief orders everyone to evacuate the village, then suddenly a man becomes a demi-god and makes a dragon disappear. Not your every day occurence for Berk or for any of the islands of the Archipelago. For all they knew that heralded the beginning of Ragnarök.

The Dragon Riders were equally puzzled about this whole affair. Hiccup knew what Mikael became however, to a certain degree. He could tell he used some sort of a Shout to empower himself with the power of dragons due to the silhouette his spectral armour and horns provided. But why Mikael used that...scroll, or whatever to make him go away was the biggest question. The Riders landed near Mikael who was still walking towards the village.

"Hey, Mikael. You okay?" Hiccup said, and caught the attention of the Dragonborn.

Mikael stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around slowly and glared the Riders down with his fiery eyes for a second. For a moment they were wondering if Mikael was himself, as if he was ready to cut them down on the spot. Then suddenly the spectral armour and glow around him vanished, and Mikael fell to the ground instantly. The Riders were at his side immediately.

"Looks like he collapsed from exhaustion. Let's get him to Gothi's hut." Hiccup said, and the Riders lifted the man on top of Qolokah.

The Riders flew to Gothi's hut, and laid down the unconscious warrior on a bed. Qolokah was next to his Rider with great worry. Gothi took a look at the unconscious man, then went to the backroom to get some herbs.

The Riders removed Mikael's armour slowly, and managed to do so without making the wound worse, luckily enough. They all now saw Mikael's upper body being riddled with scars, ranging from burn marks to very deep gashes. Gothi returned soon after, and once she saw the large wound on Mikael's back, just barely missing his spine her eyes went wide, and then she quickly applied some herbs on the wound, and bandaged the wound quickly. She started to write something on the ground.

"She says he needs to rest here. He seems to be heavily exhausted and wounded, and needs at least a weeks rest in a bed. The wound isn't bleeding heavily, maybe because he lost a lot of blood." Fishlegs translated Gothi's scribbles.

"Allright. I suppose we'll leave then. Qolokah, you will take care of him, right?" Hiccup said to the Skrill. The Skrill crooned and nodded in response. He was really worried for his Rider.

The Riders left Gothi's hut, and returned to their homes. Once Hiccup opened the door to his house he was greeted by his father who immediately crushed Hiccup in a hug.

"Dad...I ca-an't breathe!" Hiccup said. Stoick released Hiccup soon after.

"I was worried, son. What of Mikael? He deserves the title of 'Dragonslayer' for that...or something like that." Stoick said, laughing heartily.

"He is at Gothi's hut. After that...thing he used wore off he collapsed to the ground. According to Gothi he needs at least a weeks time in bed thanks to exhaustion and the wound he received from flying to a tree at high speed. Apparently a branch impaled his back, just missing his spine."

"Oh thank Thor. Do you know what happened? All we saw from the village was that he was glowing and we heard him talk all the way from here." Stoick asked.

"We saw him up close. From what I saw dad...he apparently called on his inner dragon. It was really scary up close, he had this...weird ghostly armour around him, and we even saw some ghostly horns above his head." Hiccup said.

"Thor almighty...if he wasn't from this world I suppose he would be called an aspect of Thor or Odin themselves. But I am glad he is allright. It's been a long night, get some rest." Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded and went upstairs with Toothless. Hiccup fell asleep shortly after.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile on Tamriel..._

Paarthurnax was sitting on the Word Wall of the Throat of the World. He has tried to stay out of the conflicts of the world. He avoided Alduin, and his soldiers by hiding on top of the Throat of the World or _Monahven, '_ Mother Wind'as the dragons called it.

Suddenly however he felt the flow of Time shatter. There was one time before when he felt it, and it was thousands of years ago. When Alduin was sent forward in time, he felt the same shattering of the flow of Time. This time however...it was slightly different. It is as if Time wasn't that shaped, but rather Space instead.

He felt Alduin reappear on Nirn yet again, but this time on the Time-Wound of his mountain. Alduin flew to the skies immediately after he appeared ignoring Paarthurnax completly, and flew straight to east, towards the mountain ranges between Skyrim and Morrowind.

He could tell Alduin was weaker. Maybe Dovahkiin did defeat him, and used the same Elder Scroll to cast him back to Nirn? If that is the case, where was the Dragonborn? He knew Alduin's lordship would only result in the permanent death of the dragonkind, but this blow to his pride would severely harm his control over the dragons of Tamriel. 'Good', he thought.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Back on Berk, the next afternoon..._

Mikael woke up.

It felt like a vampire sucked out all of his blood, and then forced him not to eat or drink nothing for three days straight. He felt so...empty. Exhausted. Drained. That's what he gets for using the Dragon Aspect shout, he thought. It gives a god-like advantage for the Shouter temporarily, but drains the person using the said Shout horribly. Even more so when you Shout excessively.

He turned very slowly to the left to see Qolokah curled up next to him, still asleep. He must've been here all the time when he was asleep or unconscious. Poor dragon. Must've been worried sick for his Rider. Collapsing to the ground after standing straight suddenly is something to be worried about. Qolokah now noticed Mikael completly awake, and was overjoyed seeing his brother completly safe. He covered Mikael's face in saliva, much to Mikael's disgust...and joy, to some degree.

"Hey...brother. I hope I didn't scare ya." Mikael said with a raspy voice.

'Scare me? You frightened me!' the Skrill thought while roaring in Mikael's face.

"Frighten you? Oh cmon...wait what?" Mikael suddenly realised what he said. Did he hear his brother dragon _talk?_

'Yes, you frightened me to death! What were you thinking?' Qolokah thought and warbled.

"I fought a big dragon, who is an even bigger jerk. But seriously, how...?" Mikael said, holding out his left hand to Qolokah's snout. Qolokah pushed his head to Mikael's palm. Qolokah now realised what Mikael was wondering.

'Wait. You can hear my thoughts?'

"Whoa...I bet Hiccup would absolutely love to hear this."

"Hear what?"

Qolokah got out of the way so Mikael could see Katrine standing in the doorway. Not the face he was thinking of.

"Uh, nothing." Mikael said, trying to stand up more so he could sit on the bed he was resting on. However his muscles felt too weak to move him anywhere.

'What's the deal between you and this female?' Qolokah 'said'.

Mikael didn't answer that question, however, and held out his hand to quiet Qolokah down. He guessed that Katrine didn't hear his brother think, so he decided not to appear insane by talking to his dragon. Even if he really didn't care for the red-headed Viking woman.

"So...sleep well?" Katrine asked, now next to his right.

"I guess so. What're you doing here anyway?" Mikael asked exasperatingly.

"Hiccup asked me to check on you once in a while. Are you hungry, thirsty?" Katrine asked in a soft, sultry voice.

"Yeah, feels like I haven't eaten in three days. Or drank anything. Speaking of which, how long was I out?" Mikael said weakly.

"Only the following morning and this afternoon after the battle. It's late afternoon now. Allright, I'll go the Great Hall and get you some lunch. Bye!" Katrine went with a beaming voice and left the hut in a hurry.

Mikael could finally breathe.

'So what was the deal with you and this female?' Qolokah asked.

"Nothing. In all seriousness, nothing. I really don't care for her." Mikael replied quietly, hoping that Katrine wouldn't overhear him.

'Don't worry, she is gone. I would smell her anyway, you don't have to whisper. I do not know anything about humans, but I can tell she wants to mate with you.' Qolokah said.

"You're right on that regard but the feelings are not mutual." Mikael said.

'How so?' Qolokah pried.

"I dunno, I don't feel anything for her, nothing at all. You see, humans really do not randomly pick their...mates. We choose them based on how much we like them. We form...permanent bonds, so to speak." Mikael tried to explain humans to his dragon brother.

'You humans are so impractical.' Qolokah huffed and curled back on the floor again.

"I agree." Mikael said and laid back down on the bed.

Mikael laid there, thinking about what could happen next. He kind of did use some powerful magic to cast Alduin away. Hopefully, not a single Viking even from the Hooligan tribe saw him. They did go to the Arena, right? So they couldn't see him cast Alduin out of this world with the Elder Scroll. Unless the curiousity got the best of them and watched them from the village.

About half an hour later however, Katrine returned with a bowl of mutton and some mead, and with Hiccup and Stoick in tow.

"Mikael, you're awake!" Hiccup said.

"Yup, a bit sore and weak everywhere but otherwise awake. So what's up?" Mikael said, taking the bowl of mutton from Katrine, muttering a 'thanks' to the redhead.

"What happened there Mikael?" Stoick asked.

"So you saw what happened?" Mikael said sternly to the Chief. Stoick sighed.

"Yes, we did." Stoick said.

"Allright. Katrine, will you excuse us? This is something only the Chief and Hiccup will hear first." Mikael said to the redhead. Katrine could only sigh.

"Okay." said Katrine, and walked out of the hut and down the spiraling staircase.

She was really disappointed. She wanted to hear all about the battle from the hero himself. She hoped he would tell her later.

"Anyway...what do you want to know?" Mikael said while eating his lunch.

"What did you...you know, do?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I didn't really kill Alduin. I sent him back to Nirn." Mikael said.

"Why? How?" Stoick asked.

"Because I knew Alduin or any kind of god or divine being can't be killed on a mortal world. He would only return later to presume his own destiny of eating the world. As for how...I'd rather dwell on that." Mikael said.

"So...how would you kill a god?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...what I know, a god can only be killed on a realm of a god or gods or otherwise 'divine' beings."

"How _do_ you know such things anyway?" Stoick asked.

"One of my ancestors killed a...demon-elf named Umaril. He had to travel to a plane of Oblivion to kill him. A plane of Oblivion is...a realm of a devil, so to speak." Mikael said.

"You keep getting interesting every minute. But was that you did before you...banished Alduin?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I kind of used a Shout to call on my draconic aspect. It is heavily draining, as you could tell from me collapsing to the ground suddenly." Mikael said.

"Anyway. As much as I like to learn things about people, we have something to celebrate. I think that battle will go down in Berk history as one of it's biggest victories." Stoick boomed.

"Victory? I did not kill Alduin." Mikael groaned.

"I know, but you prevented the destruction of this town, and possibly the entire archipelago. Every single Viking on this rock is grateful for you." Stoick said calmly.

"Even when I used...you know, 'magic'?" Mikael asked, using air quotes. _Thu'um_ is magic at it's very core, but it's source is different from your usual magic. Oh right, he used an Elder Scroll to banish Alduin.

"As far as I know, nobody really cared. I think you'll have to ask the people themselves." Stoick said.

"Thank Talos. So what's up next?" Mikael asked from Hiccup.

"Once you recover fully, we begin searching the archipelago for Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Sounds good. How long until I get out of this bed?" Mikael asked.

"According to Gothi, you'll be there for at least a week. Your back wound plus the exhaustion really did a number on you." Hiccup said.

"You tell me. Guess I'll have a weeks worth of time to kill. But I have Qolokah with me, I'm sure I won't get bored." Mikael said.

'You're right, I will stay here to remind you how stupid you are.' Qolokah said. Mikael smiled and scratched Qolokah affectionately, emitting a purr from the lightning dragon.

"Allright. We'll leave you to rest. Katrine will be bringing food for you every day." Stoick said and stood up. "The lass seems to be eager to help you." Stoick continued and threw a small wink.

Mikael could only throw a weak, fake smile at the Chieftain.

Once they finally left, Mikael figured now would be a good time to write in his journal.

 _Fourth Era year 204, Hearthfire 27th_

 _What it means to be a Dragonborn?_

 _Depends on who you ask, you can different answer.s The Greybeards told me that Akatosh bestows the gift or curse of dragonblood to a select few mortals in times of great need. To most Nords it means the greatest honour a Nord can ever receive, not even being the High King of Skyrim is as honourable. If you ask me, it is both a gift, and a curse. But mostly a curse._

 _I managed to banish Alduin from the land of the Vikings. Hopefully he will not return here. I weakened him enough that he will not be eating the world as whole in the near future, so I bought some time for me to figure out a way home but may the spirits have mercy on my soul, for I have ashured Alduin on them._

 _Hopefully I can return to Nirn soon so I can complete my destiny and be over with this madness. And I really hope I won't end up like my ancestor. He ended up becoming the Daedric Prince of Madness._

Mikael finished his short journal entry and closed the journal.

"Hey." a voice called out.

Mikael lifted his gaze from his leather-bound journal and to the red-headed Viking standing on the doorway. 'Great', he thought. Can't he be left by himself for at least an hour per day? Well, alone apart from Qolokah. Being bedridden certainly did not help in that regard.

"What's up?" Mikael asked, faking interest on what could she say.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that you could use some company." Katrine beamed with a cheery voice and walked next to Mikael, sitting down on a bench to right of him.

"I have Qolokah with me. But fine." Mikael said.

"Not like he can talk or anything, right? You'd get bored from one-sided conversations." Katrine said jokingly.

"You'd be suprised." Mikael deadpanned.

"Dragons can't talk." Katrine said with a serious face.

"I'm repeating myself but you'd be suprised. Right Qolokah?" Mikael turned to the Skrill.

'She is really ignorant. ' Qolokah said in his mind and growled to prove Mikael's point.

"He thinks you're ignorant." Mikael translated Qolokah with a deadpan expression.

"What...are you saying you can understand those...warbles, or babbles? They're really incoherent." Katrine said, gesturing to all of Qolokah. The Skrill looked at Katrine for a moment in confusion.

"I did not say that. Apparently I can hear him think." Mikael said casually enough.

"Whoa...can you teach me that?" Katrine asked in amazement.

"No. I was as suprised as you to hear him think out loud to me. It just happens. And I guess being half dragon half man really helps in that regard." Mikael explained casually.

"Oh. But anyway, what were you doing?" Katrine asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikael asked some what irritated.

"Well, firstly during the battle, and then when I was about to walk in, on both occasions." Katrine asked with a cheery voice.

"During the battle? Nothing, just typical Dragonborn stuff. Banishing an evil dragon, yada yada. First time you walked in I just realised I could hear my brother talk..." Mikael started to explain.

"Brother?" Katrine asked, curious.

"The Skrill. Anyway. Second time I was writing my journal." Mikael said and held up his journal only to have Katrine snatch it away from his hand.

"Sure, snatch something away from the bedridden guy. Not like you could read my journal anyway." Mikael deadpanned.

"What do you mean I can't read your jou- Oh." Katrine turned the first page only to see the writing isn't in Norse runic alphabet, and probably in a different language.

"Told you. Now my journal, please." Mikael demanded. The red-headed Viking gave Mikael his journal back.

"Allright. Can we talk?" Katrine asked with a gloomy face, completly contrary to what kind of a voice she had not only ten minutes ago.

"Sure...what about." Mikael said in an uninterested tone.

"You said you'll think about...you know, you and me?" Katrine asked.

Mikael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If there's a good moment of making her to stop her advances, this would be it.

"To be completly honest, I lied there." Mikael said suddenly.

"Why?" Katrine asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Because...don't you get it? I am not...into you, you know? And I am not looking for a relationship right now. I have a world to save or several of them." Mikael said, and one could hear slight irritation to his voice.

"You...you don't like me?" Katrine asked, almost crying now.

"I tolerate you at most." Mikael deadpanned.

Which wasn't completly true, Mikael admired the dedication from the Viking woman. Upon hearing those words, Katrine stood up from the stool next to Mikael's bed and stormed out. The hut was silent for a while, but Mikael decided to speak first.

"Was I too harsh, Qolokah?" Mikael suddenly asked, not turning his head around to move his gaze from the roof to his brother.

'Maybe a little.' the Skrill deadpanned.

"Ugh. Well, at least that will tell her to bugger off." Mikael said and scratched the Skrill's head.

'You're right.' the Skrill agreed.

"That reminds me...Qolokah, what do you honestly think of me? As...you know, half dragon, half human? A Dragonborn?"

Qolokah went silent after a while, thinking deeply. He could still think on his own so his brother couldn't read his thoughts constantly. After a while he had an answer.

'I consider that the greatest honour a human can ever achieve. We dragons are proud and powerful, and to be one of us...and at the same time, not to be one of us...' Qolokah explained.

"Thanks, Qolokah. Sometimes I think...all of _this_ to be a curse." Mikael said.

'Why? You can breathe fire like a dragon! Well, I can't because I'm a Skrill as you humans call me.'

"Well, aside from god-like powers, everybody expects you to do everything. Back on Tamriel I basically all I did was hunt down dragons, or other monsters of the world. All for coin, not for glory. It was very lonely. Because of my...well, appearance." Mikael said with a frown and pointed to his face.

'Appearance? I do not know what humans like to see.' Qolokah narrowed his eyes.

"These bright, yellow eyes, scars all over my face... I was always the freak of the town wherever I went. One of the many reasons I don't really get Katrine." Mikael said and sighed.

'Maybe humans are practical after all...' Qolokah mused, only to earn a questioning look from Mikael. Animals and to extend dragons are all about showing off their wings, or whatever.

'Since I am already confined to this bed, I think I should just rest.' Mikael thought to himself, and quickly fell asleep.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Tomorrow morning was one of the many days ahead of Mikael.

Completly confined to the bed. Barely moving. Even when Mikael at first tried to get out of the bed, Qolokah promptly pushed him back to the bed, earning a glare from the Dragonborn.

'You need to rest. I can barely feel your dragonblood inside you', he was told by his lightning dragon.

"Nonsense. I could Shout right now if I wanted to." Mikael said protesting his cooped up state.

'Well? I am waiting.' Qolokah said.

"Still don't feel like it. Gah, fine...yeah, I still feel kind of weak. And that annoys me a lot." Mikael condeded and hit his head against the pillow.

The pair fell silent, and didn't speak to each other for a while. Mikael absolutely hated being cooped up, no matter what is the case. He had to keep his skills and his fitness up at all times.

The Riders arrived inside the hut suddenly, with Hiccup carrying some breakfast for Mikael. Hiccup handed the breakfast to Mikael who started eating it right away. He had a lot of strenght to regain after all. Mikael then noticed all of the people who showed up. Even the three heirs from different tribes were there.

"So...what's up?" Mikael decided to speak up.

"We saw Katrine running away yesterday, sobbing really loudly. What'd you do?" Hiccup asked sternly.

"You'd better ask her. Anything else?" Mikael said.

"Thuggory and Dogsbreath have something to say, I think." Hiccup gestured the two heirs forward.

"Yeah...we believe what Stoick told us. Us and our fathers or chiefs. That dragon was supposed to end the world, right? You did a great job defeating it. Dogsbreath and I heard that how the Bogs initially treated you for your...abilities. We spoke to our dads or chiefs about it, and they decided not to try to rouse any trouble. " Thuggory spoke up.

"Thanks a lot. The last thing I need right now is more superstitious Vikings." Mikael said.

"Besides, how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked.

"The same as yesterday, like I haven't eaten in three days. However I can finally sit on my bed, and even tried to get out of the bed but this guy right here didn't approve of it." Mikael said, pointing a finger at the Skrill curled next to him and even glared for a while. The Skrill then laughed, at least it seemed like it.

The Riders laughed at that statement. If there was a dragon and rider combination that rivalred Hiccup's and Toothless' bond it was Mikael and Qolokah.

"He's just trying to protect you." Hiccup said, still laughing a bit.

"I know." Mikael said and looked at his brother.

"Allright, we'll be leaving now. Glad you're regaining your strenght. See you later!" Hiccup said and gestured to everybody to leave the hut. Finally, some peace and quiet.

However, one person decided to return half an hour later to the hut, and it was Astrid.

Mikael _really_ didn't have any patience left in him to talk to another human person. Even if it was one of the Riders.

"Uh, can I help you somehow? I'd really like to be by myself right now, apart from my brother." Mikael spoke up, slightly annoyed and gestured to the Skrill curled on the floor next to him.

"Mikael, did you know how badly Katrine was infatuated with you, at all?" Astrid asked with a slightly demanding tone. Apparently she did talk to Katrine.

"I kind of did. However I didn't feel the same for her. Why do you ask?" Mikael asked nonchalantly

"Well...just asking out of curiousity. We, the Riders and even Berk as whole apart from some muttonheads would like you to stay here. As Stoick and many others like me see it, you're a Viking. And who knows, you may not never return to your world. You know what I am getting at?" Astrid asked.

Mikael was suprised at those statements. What if he _really couldn't_ return to Tamriel, as in forever? The Nine Divines or Akatosh at least would have a really, really twisted sense of humour if He made Mikael as a Dragonborn, and his revealing was really coincidental with Alduin's return and suddenly he disappeared from Nirn, unable to stop Alduin from ending the world? Why bother creating him at all at that point?

"I...guess. But I will do everything in my power to stop Alduin from consuming my world. And this world, too." Mikael replied.

"Allright. Just...think of what I said, allright?" Astrid said, did a small wave and left the hut quickly.

Mikael will do just that. After all, he has about six more days to kill.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Three days later..._

Today was the day Mikael is supposed to walk again after being confined to the bed after four days.

Even when Gothi highly advised Mikael not to get out of the bed, at least not for three days at least, Mikael didn't really want to contract cabin fever. However after a lot of convincing Mikael was given a crutch mostly to lean on and have extra support, not because he has an injury. On top of that having a dragon as a spare crutch is really helpful, but not too pleasant given the amount of licks the dragons give affectionately to their Riders.

Stoick had a feast arranged at the Great Hall in honour of Mikael. The visiting tribes even contributed some of their food that they brought on the island for the feast, so it would be highly disrespective of Mikael not to show up. The feast was kept as secret from Mikael, to throw him a really nice suprise. Mikael was none the wiser thanks to his condition. He really couldn't overhear or see anything that was happening in the village.

The feast was supposed to start when the sun sets, and it was almost sunset. Mikael was still in Gothi's hut, but this time not laying in the bed, but standing on the wooden platform overlooking the village. Gothi's hut was very high compared to the rest of the village, just above the Great Hall. Mikael could see the busy village below, with the occasional dragon flying about. And speaking of dragons, Hiccup and Astrid flew towards the hut with their dragons, and landed on the platform.

"Hey Mikael. How're you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine. I can walk around with the crutch just fine. What're you up to?" Mikael asked.

"Can you fly on Qolokah? Come with us to the Great Hall." Astrid said cheerfully.

Mikael's face however beamed up instantly.

"Sure. Hey brother, can you give me a lift to the Great Hall? Just go slow." Mikael turned to the Skrill behind him.

'Aren't you supposed to stay here and rest?' Qolokah said to Mikael while crooning softly.

"I take that as a yes. Let's go." Mikael said and tried to get on Qolokah, ignoring what Qolokah said but the Skrill refused to bow down to let him climb on his back. Mikael's current condition didn't help there at all.

"What's wrong? Oh don't give me that look." Mikael said sternly to the Skrill.

'You're staying here, and that is final.' Qolokah said and pouted.

"You're pouting? Seriously? What happened to the most fiercesome dragon of all existence?" Mikael said.

Toothless however growled behind him with Hiccup giving him a pat on the head. Mikael turned to the Night Fury and glared at him right in the eye.

"That's right, I said it. Deal with it." Mikael deadpanned. Astrid giggled quietly at that statement, earning a silent glare from Hiccup. Mikael then turned back to his Skrill. "I'll be fine. After being impaled by a tree branch at high speed being able to walk in four days is good, right? Now stop being a big baby." Mikael said to the Skrill.

'Fine. But anything happens to you by your stupidity, I'll be there to remind you of it forever.' The Skrill screeched.

"Yeah yeah I know. Can we go now, please?" Mikael said. The Skrill screeched and then reluctantly bowed his head down, allowing Mikael to mount his dragon.

They flew to the Great Hall, and landed right in front of the door. Toothless and Stormfly were to stay outside but the Skrill outright refused to leave his brother's side. Hiccup agreed to allow the Skrill to enter the Great Hall, because he knew what the lightning dragon would do if he didn't.

They opened the giant doors of the Hall and stepped inside. Mikael was suprised at the amount of people inside. It wasn't dinnertime yet, so they must've been here for something else.

"Mikael. Come here." Stoick boomed across the giant oval shaped center table of the Hall.

The crowd parted ways to allow the Skrill and the guest of honour to get across the oval shaped table, and stood next to Stoick.

"The battle four days ago was something to behold, truly straight from legends. One of the greatest battles Berk has ever faced. However, Mikael stepped forward _alone_ to face the greatest enemy to our existence. For our village. For that, we will sing of Mikael's victories forever in this Great Hall." Stoick bellowed across the Great Hall, and gestured all around the Hall.

"It was nothing, Chief. I had the Riders' help." Mikael nervously said and scratched his neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikael. Now we will feast in your honour!" Stoick boomed and grabbed a tankard from the table.

"For Mikael, _the Dragonbane_!" Stoick roared and raised his tankard high.

The rest of the hall raised their tankards high as well.

"For Mikael the Dragonbane!" The rest of the Great Hall yelled.

The feast then started. And boy, some feasts in Skyrim could use some tips from the Vikings. There was food everywhere, from mutton to chicken to yak butter parfait. There were some bards singing about the legendary battles of old and new, including Mikael's 'victory' against Alduin the World-Eater. Mikael was sitting at the seat of honour, in the middle seat of the oval table across the doors of the Hall. Hiccup was sitting next to the left of him and Fishlegs was sitting to his right.

"See, Mikael? You have a permanent place here." Hiccup whispered to the Dragonborn.

"I...I guess so." Mikael said, looking anxiously around.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's just that...this is kind of overwhelming." Mikael said anxiously.

"Not the kind o' feasts or parties they throw on yer homeland, eh?" Gobber said walking to the table.

"Well, kind of hard to tell as I haven't attended any feasts or parties." Mikael said miserably.

"What do ye mean? Yer a bloody hero." Gobber said.

"No matter how many dragons I slayed, no matter how many roaming bandits or marauders I exterminated...All I got was a pouch of gold and then a hateful glare. Because of...because of my appearance." Mikael said and took a swig from his tankard.

The only group of people that at least some what respected or tolerated Mikael were the Nords of Skyrim, and the Companions and the Fighter's Guild. Everyone else only saw him as a mercenary, a sellsword. A killer for hire. Not only that but he looked like a freak, too.

"Ungrateful bastards, more like." Astrid piped up from the left of Hiccup.

"Damn them all to Helheim then. You have us now." Stoick said suddenly, appearing from behind Gobber.

"Chief is right. Even if you're...you know, a foreigner, you're still very much cool on my book." Snotlout said.

"Wow, since when you give compliments?" Tuffnut said.

"Only to _treasured warriors._ " Snotlout said confidently, then flexed his muscles. Astrid and Ruffnut just gagged in their mouths.

"Uh, thanks...Snotlout." Mikael said.

"You're welcome." the Jorgenson replied.

The bards stopped singing for a while, and then walked over to where Mikael was sitting.

"Hello, Mikael the Dragonbane. Do you know of any good songs from your homeland that you could either teach us or you could sing yourself?" one of the bards asked.

"Hmmm...I do have a book of the most common songs sung by bards of my homeland, but I don't have it on me. But if you want, I could sing a song." Mikael said.

"You can sing?" Fishlegs asked, slightly suprised.

"Well, not really. But there's just something about speaking in the language of dragons that makes my voice...well, louder. Clearer. And I don't mean using the _Thu'um_." Mikael said, and then stood up from the table and walked to the small stage.

"Attention everyone! Our guest of honour wants to sing!" Stoick boomed and everyone's eyes turned to the Dragonborn. Mikael then cleared his throat. He hated to sing about himself, or any Dragonborn for that matter but it was all he knew.

"This is a song in the language of dragons from my homeland. I hope you like it." Mikael said nervously but then stood straight, and took a deep breath. [2]

 _"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_

 _Huzrah nu, Kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein_

 _Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

 _Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein_

 _Sharot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pa, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein_

 _Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundien_

 _Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan boahlok wah diivon fin lein_

 _Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod finvul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mafaeraak ahrk ruz_

 _Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz_

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

When Mikael sang, the Hall echoed loudly from his singing as if there was a background choir somewhere even when there wasn't, and even sometimes causing a small tremble. People were slightly alarmed at those but realised it was all Mikael. After all, his voice is his weapon. His breath is his strenght.

As Mikael finished his song, the entire Hall erupted to huge applause, even some whistling there and there. Mikael then did a small bow, and exit the stage. When he finally sat down at his seat at the center table, he was approached by the bards yet again.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that? It was as if you had a choir hidden somewhere." one of the bard asked really enthusiastically.

"Nowhere. It was really all in my blood." Mikael replied casually.

"What was the song about anyway?" Tuffnut asked.

"It was...well, about me. It was the only song I knew that was in the Dovahzul, and I can't sing in my own language or Norse." Mikael replied.

"I see." a bard replied.

However, now they were approached by Spitelout and Mildew. The last persons in this village they wanted to see and the ones causing the most racket in defiance to the Dragonborn.

"What do you want, Spitelout? Or Mildew?" Hiccup hissed at the two cranky Vikings.

"To apologise." Spitelout deadpanned.

"You? Apologise?" Hiccup replied, slightly shocked.

"Aye, you heard me. Mikael, we are sorry on how we treated ye for the past month or so. I have to agree with my brother that ye saved our village from it's destruction. We saw the battle, and with that...fire raining from the skies the dragon used we wouldn't have stood a chance." Spitelout said, and offered a hand to Mikael.

Mikael hesitated for a second, but then promptly took it and shook it.

"Me too. I still don't trust dragons, but I can trust you. You're still a man, not a dragon. At least, not wholly." Mildew said and offered his hand as well.

"Fine by me. Well, apologies are accepted." Mikael replied casually and shook Mildew's hand.

"Thank you. And good luck on your future." Spitelout said and both Vikings left.

Once the Jorgenson senior was out of earshot, Astrid spoke up first.

"Was that slightly unexpected, disturbing...?"

"Yep. Is really Ragnarök coming? Spitelout and Mildew actually being nice for once...?" Fishlegs added.

"I think so." Hiccup said.

"Well, at least not by that Alduin guy not eating the world." Tuffnut said.

"I hate to be the mood breaker, but Alduin is still very much alive." Mikael said, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked, slightly worried.

"Well...I used a really powerful artifact to banish Alduin from this world. He is very much weakened, so he won't be doing any world eating in the near future. I bought myself some time, nothing more." Mikael explained with a heavy heart.

"Oh damn." Tuffnut said, slightly melancholic.

"But why? Couldn't you just have killed him on the spot?" Astrid asked.

"No. Alduin is the first-born of Akatosh, given some god-like powers therefore making him an aspect of Akatosh so to speak. A god, or a god-like being cannot be killed in the realm of mortals. If I 'killed' him he would just return stronger than ever later on." Mikael explained.

All of the people listening to Mikael now well silent and slightly melancholic upon hearing what he said.

"All I need to find out is where Alduin retreated to lick his wounds, and then finish him off." Mikael added, trying to cheer them up.

"What do you mean? Isn't he just going to return later on?" Snotlout asked.

"He most likely can travel to the realms of the dead, so he can devour the souls of the dead. Namely, Sovngarde or other realms of the afterlife. So...next plan, get to Sovngarde, the land of the heroic dead and slay Alduin there. Simple, right?" Mikael said sheepishly.

"Sure, there should be a sign somewhere that says 'Valhalla this way'." Hiccup said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the Riders.

"Well, enough of this morbid talk. I need a drink or several." Mikael said casually.

"Agreed. Cheers!" Hiccup said.

The Riders decided not to worry for the rest of the day. They drank, ate and sang.

But soon there would be a call to action yet again.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Another chapter done.

Please review. I like to see reviews. Especially the ones containing constructive critisism.

Do you want your own character in the story?

Send me a PM, and please include the essential details like age, gender, skills, etc etc. I will lean on Elder Scrolls characters more than HTTYD characters.

[1] Again, I felt that the Dragon Aspect Shout was...really disappointing. Yay for mods when you play on a PC. Anyway, I thought that with a closer bond to his dragonblood he could gain unlimited Shouting power, become almost invincible due to the spectral armour he gets and his dragonscale armour, and immense strenght. However it comes with a price after the Shout's powers wear off.

[2] Play 'Sovngarde' from the Skyrim OST to play in the background. Now imagine if Mikael was the main singer, and ignore all the background singers, the occasional drums and so on and there you have his performance. With a bit different voice though.


	11. The Eye

Guest: There is no set day when I upload. **I upload when I find the next chapter ready.** Just take the current gaming industry as an example. And thank you.

And for the love of Talos, no more meaningless "pls update"-reviews.

In case there's any confusion, the first half is basically retelling the latter half of the previous chapter outside of Mikael's perspective. Keep that in mind.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Eye**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Four days earlier..._

The next morning after the battle against Alduin, Hiccup decided to take another look at the Dragon Eye. At first when he discovered how to use the Dragon Eye he was interrupted by Alduin attacking the village. Impeccable timing, as usual. Toothless was flaming up his stone bed, thus emitting some glow from the flames to the Dragon Eye, which projected an image to the wall.

Hiccup woke up early and went door-to-door to get any Dragon Riders up as early as possible, even Camicazi. However, since Mikael was still unconscious he couldn't get there. Once he managed to get everyone together, they went inside the Haddock house and Hiccup told that he wanted to show everyone what he discovered the night before. Toothless gave a low flame, and the Dragon Eye lit up a projection on the wall.

"Whoa.."

"Amazing."

"Cool."

"Awesome." the Viking teens wowed at the Dragon Eye.

"Totally worth getting up early for." Fishlegs said excitingly. "But just wondering: Why Mikael isn't here?" Fishlegs asked.

"He is still knocked out, as far as I know. I will fill him in once he wakes up and is well rested. But anyway, can you make any of it out?" Hiccup said.

"Let's see here...there are parts of maps, some symbols. Oh, and there's writing but it's not in Norse or even Mikael's language." Fishlegs got closer and studied the projection the Dragon Eye lit on the wall. He then turned to Hiccup. "Do you realise this map..." Fishlegs started.

"...goes beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago. Oh, do I know." Hiccup finished and grinned in excitement.

The others looked at each other slightly disturbed by Hiccup's enthusiasm.

"So...what's next?" Camicazi asked, not really understanding what was Hiccup getting at.

"This Dragon Eye changes everything we Vikings know. Writing that we can't read. Maps we have never seen, and dragons we do not recognize. This is proof that there is a whole other world out there..." Hiccup said and gestured to the projection, then turned around.

"...a world that must be explored." Hiccup said confidently at the Riders in the room.

"Don't forget about Dagur. He is still out there." Fishlegs said.

"I know, but we can get two birds with one stone. We explore the areas the Dragon Eye revealed to us, and at the same time we can look for Dagur. Besides, once our tribes manage to lock down our territories, Dagur will be forced out of the normal boundaries of the Archipelago." Hiccup said.

"Or, he will set up a base of operations of sorts outside the Archipelago anyway, thinking we won't follow him." Fishlegs added.

"That's true as well. So, we should share this with the council of the tribes." Hiccup said and grabbed the Dragon Eye.

Hiccup walked downstairs and walked to his father who also woke up early.

"Sleep well, son?" Stoick asked cheerfully.

"Allright, I guess. Dad, I need to ask you something." Hiccup said.

"Allright, what is it?" Stoick asked slightly worryingly.

"Can you set up a meeting with the visiting tribes? We just got some new information that should be shared with all allied tribes." Hiccup said, and held out the Dragon Eye to Stoick. Stoick eyed the contraption for a second, then nodded.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you at the Great Hall." Hiccup said and walked outside the house with the rest of the Riders following him.

About half an hour later the Hooligan, Bog Burglar, Meathead, Ugli-Thug and even Outcast chiefs and their heirs (or seconds in command) were now meeting in the Great Hall in a short notice. They all sat around the oval shaped center table, with the Dragon Eye on one end, facing set up slab of stone. Toothless walked behind the Dragon Eye, and lit it up, showing the projection.

"Well, this beats usual council business." Gobber piped up.

"Wha is this...thin' anyway?" Mogadon asked, eyeing the Dragon Eye curiously.

"I and the Dragon Riders named this artifact 'the Dragon Eye', and we found it from a graveyard of ships where Trader Johann was storing his treasures and wares." Hiccup lifted a finger and explained.

"Wha is it?" Ug asked.

"From what we know it is...some sort of a...library in a small size, with maps and writing inside it. You need dragonfire to reveal it's secrets." Hiccup tried his best to explain what it is exactly but still using simple words for the simple Vikings.

Hiccup looked at the council, then to the Riders and then to his father. Stoick nodded and gestured his son to continue what he had to say. He kind of called this meeting after all.

"So, the reason we are all here is to show this new artifact. It is proof that there are new lands, new dragons and possibly new people with new language out there. All of which that we need to explore and meet." Hiccup said, looking around the council.

"Isn't yer number one priority puttin' Dagur behin' iron bars?" Bertha sternly asked.

"Yes, that is a high priority. However, once we lock down our islands and territories, Dagur will be going beyond the reaches of our Archipelago, or he is already doing so because he'll think that we won't follow him. We have to follow him outside said boundaries. And thanks to the Dragon Eye, we know there are unknown places out there." Hiccup answered.

The council fell silent, and started to whisper among their own people. Stoick, Gobber and the Riders (minus Camicazi who was sitting next to her mother) however didn't, and were wondering what the council would think of this.

"Aye, we suppose we can allow that as well. Ye hav' dragons, so tha distance will be small compared ta travelling on ships." Mogadon said.

"Agreed. We might fin' new places ta raid." Ug said. Alvin chuckled at that statement.

Vikings this far north did not have any neighboring tribes or nations that were not Vikings. Only to the far south were some tribes or clans that were not Vikings, namely the Highlanders and the English. Even further south were some Mainland nations like the Holy Roman Empire but they were too large to raid.

"Or new trading partners, if they prove too strong." Bertha said.

"So it is settled. Anything else the Council would like to say?" Stoick asked from everybody.

"I hav' one thing to say to everyone 'round 'ere." Alvin said and stood up from the table and started to circle around the table. "I think the alliance with the Hooligan tribe and the Outcast tribe made ye all think more...positively of us Outcasts." Alvin said and gestured around the table.

"I don't think so, Alvin." Mogadon chuckled and the rest of the chiefs followed suit.

"If ye let me finish. As I was saying, we Outcasts are well...outcasts. Misfits. Thanks to the alliance with the Hooligans we have thought about returning to our tribes one day." Alvin said.

"Tha's ridiculous, Alvin." Ug said and smashed his hand to the table.

"All of my men miss their families and loved ones. Jus' think. If our tribe was to be...dissolved, ye had one less tribe or a lunatic like Dagur raidin' yer villages." Alvin continued ignoring Ug's protest.

"Alvin, as much as I feel slightly sympathetic to your goal, it is not a priority for now. We need to catch Dagur first." Stoick said, and Alvin sat back down, content on what he heard. "Anything else anyone would like to say?"

"Aye, there's one more thing. I thin' ye should teach our tribes to train dragons too." Mogadon said and stood up. "Camicazi from tha Bogs is already a member of yer Riders, correct? Which means she'll get a dragon of 'er own. What about us? Or tha Ugli-Thugs?" Mogadon continued.

"A very good question, Chief Mogadon." Hiccup said, standing up from his seat. "We will teach your tribes as well, but we should start with you, the Chieftains the heirs. I do not know how your tribes will react to dragons, but I am sure they will be more friendly if their chieftain and heir is riding a dragon already." Hiccup continued.

"Aye, tha makes sense. So when we will start tha lessons?" Ug piped up.

"One of our key members is bedridden for at least a week. I suppose we could start today, so we have plenty of time to teach." Hiccup said and smiled.

"Anything else?" Stoick asked the council yet again.

"Aye, mind explainin' wha was _that_ yesterday? In detail." Ug said.

"I told you, that you need to ask the man himself for that. But I suppose you want to hear it from somebody else, not him." Stoick said.

"Aye, that's correct." Ug said, crossing his arms.

"Allright. I already told you the short version. Mikael is...well, as you can tell not from the Archipelago. Not only he had to learn our language which he succeeded in a short time, but..." Stoick said and his voice faltered, not sure how to break it to the other chiefs. Stoick sighed, then turned to Hiccup. His son had more brain than him.

"Yeah, let me explain this, father. To put it shortly, Mikael isn't...he isn't from this _world._ " Hiccup said.

"Wha do ye mean? Are ye meanin' to say that he is from Asgard or somethin'?" Mogadon said. chuckling slightly followed by the rest of the chiefs minus Stoick.

"Well, what we know of him is that he might not even be from the nine realms. Not Midgard, not Asgard, Helheim, Alfheim, Jotunheim...you get the idea." Hiccup continued.

"How do ye know of this?" Bertha asked.

"I am only assuming this, not only because he worships different gods but also how different his world is. According to Mikael his world has two moons, not one." Hiccup finished.

"He is a bloody _heathen_?" Ug said angrily and slammed his fist on the table. Mogadon and Bertha grunted aloud in agreement.

"As far as I am concerned we should not care about his beliefs as apparently he doesn't care about ours either. Anyway, he isn't from _here_ , as in our world. In his world he was apparently blessed by their dragon-god of time with dragons' blood and soul so he could slay the World-Eater and stop the end of time. That is the short version of it. And yes it includes breathing fire like a dragon. _Anything else_?" Hiccup replied angrily to the Ugli-Thug chieftain and glared the Meathead and Bog Burglar chief.

However Ug went silent, and didn't answer Hiccup's question at first.. Everyone looked at Ug, then each other and the Council was silent for a full ten seconds.

"I 'spose not. Sorry. Ye know we Vikings are...y'know, superstitious." Ug apologised.

"Aye." Mogadon and Bertha said in unison.

"I guess that's it. This Council is dismissed." Stoick said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Everybody stood up and presumed their duties after the Council ended. But since it was still early morning, they all just went to the food tables around the Hall and grabbed some breakfast. The Riders plus Camicazi, Thuggory and Dogsbreath walked to a table while the chieftains minus Alvin walked to another. Alvin however went to his own table and talked to his lieutenants.

The chieftains were apparently discussing diplomacy between their tribes, due to how calmly they were talking to each other. Which was slightly unusual due to the normal Viking demeanor. Alvin was quietly talking to his lieutenants, hopefully not scheming a plan on how to take over Berk. Even after three years of an alliance Alvin may just be plotting something, and that talk about dissolving the Outcasts might just be a ploy.

Hiccup and the gang were not discussing anything particular. Mostly on whatever came on their minds at the moment.

"Hey Hiccup, do you buy that 'breaking the Outcasts up'-thing from Alvin?" Thuggory asked.

"Not sure. He _was_ honest when we forged our alliance." Hiccup mused, thinking back to three years ago.

"What do you mean by that?" Dogsbreath piped up.

"Firstly, when he broke out of prison we put him in after he made it here he didn't try to kill anyone, but he helped fight Dagur, who sneaked inside our Arena and planted some Dragon Root there." Hiccup started.

"What's Dragon Root?" Camicazi asked.

"A plant that dragons crave, and makes them go insane once they smell it. Secondly, he helped me save my father from the clutches of that lunatic. I am not completly sure what he is planning, but he seems genuine...for now. He got the nickname 'the Treacherous' for a reason." Hiccup continued.

"What was the reason?" Thuggory asked out of curiousity. Nobody outside Berk knew Alvin that well apart from him being the Outcast chief, therefore he is an enemy.

"A story for another day. And finally...he has kept his word since. Not a single Outcast attack since we made peace with them. They have also helped us by keeping the Berserkers busy to a degree. Namely harassing their ships and other transports." Hiccup finished.

"I guess he can be believable. For now, as you said." Camicazi said.

"Hiccup, I gotta say that your 'death glare' was really scary. You know, the one you used on Chief Mogadon, Ug and Bertha?" Fishlegs said.

"Was it?" Hiccup asked, slightly suprised.

"Totally. If looks could kill you would've killed them all... _twice_." Tuffnut said, holding two fingers up and so did Ruffnut, nodding as well in agreement.

"Was I really that scary?" Hiccup asked yet again.

"Looks like you're turning into your father..." Astrid said jokingly, elbowing the Hooligan heir.

"I hope not." Hiccup said quietly to himself, and stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Astrid asked.

"Taking Toothless for a morning flight. You know he hates being grounded." Hiccup replied nonchalantly.

"Aaaaand...who's fault is that again?" Snotlout sneered.

"Snotlout..." Astrid growled.

"What? Just calling it as I see it." Snotlout said, and was promptly punched in the shoulder by Astrid.

"Whatever, I am going on a morning flight." Hiccup sighed and exit the Great Hall.

"So...what was that all about?" Thuggory asked.

"Hiccup hasn't told you how Toothless lost his tailfin, I guess?" Astrid said. Thuggory nodded.

"Allright, the short version is that when we were still at war with dragons, Hiccup used a bola launcher called 'the Mangler' which took Toothless down and ripped his left tailfin out." Astrid said.

"Must've been some contraption to be able to shoot down the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Dogsbreath chimed in.

"It was. Hiccup then found him in the woods, trained him and built him a prosthetic tail so Toothless was able to fly again. However it required him to ride Toothless, so Hiccup became the first Viking in recorded history to ride a dragon." Fishlegs said.

"All the while when Berk was still at war?" Thuggory asked rhetorically.

"Correct. But I should let him tell the rest." Fishlegs said.

"I suppose." Thuggory said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Later that morning..._

Hiccup returned from his morning flight and flew straight to the Great Hall. He picked the three Chieftains from there with the help of the Riders, each flying on a different dragon. Hiccup was flying with Thuggory, Mogadon was with Snotlout, Ug with Fishlegs, Dogsbreath on the twins' Zippleback, and Camicazi and Bertha were with Astrid.

They flew to the Arena, and they were ready to continue on the dragon training lessons.

"Welcome to the Dragon Training Academy. Here we train dragons, dragon riders and occasionally both." Hiccup said loud and clear and gestured to around the Arena.

"First thing to remember about training dragons is that they cannot be _tamed_. They can be trained, and befriended but never tamed. They are far too intelligent for that." Hiccup said, holding one finger up.

"Second thing to remember is that dragon training begins and ends with trust. The dragon must trust you, and you must trust the dragon. You have to form a bond, a friendship. They will _never_ be your slaves and you must not never treat them like a common horse. Understood?" Hiccup held a second finger up, and then pointed one finger to all chieftains and their heirs that were present. All nodded solemnly.

"Very good. Now, do you have any preferences on what kind of a dragon would you like? Chief Mogadon?" Hiccup said and nodded to Mogadon who was standing on the left side of the line.

"Ah...I 'spose I'd like a Viking-like dragon. Y'know, big an' strong." Mogadon said, lifting both of his arms up in a flexing position so show his strength.

"Then I suppose you would like a Thunderdrum, right? My father used to ride one, and he was called Thornado. Named very well due to how according to legends Thunderdrums get their power from Thor himself." Hiccup said.

"Aye. Do you have one o' those 'round 'ere?" Mogadon asked.

"Yes we do. But before we carry on that I am going to ask every Chief and heir first. Ug, what about you?" Hiccup asked.

"Hmm...I think I'd like the same thin' Mogadon wanted. A big an' stron' dragon. Fit fer a Chief, am I right?" Ug said.

"You could pick a Thunderdrum like Mogadon. Create some friendly rivalry, hmm? Or you could pick...a Timberjack. They are big, and have lots of firepower and their wings can slice through full grown trees. Right Fishlegs?" Hiccup said and turned to the Ingerman.

"That is correct sir. Timberjacks have lots of firepower and have the brawn fit for a chief." Fishlegs said, while pointing to a picture of a Timberjack on the Book of Dragons.

"Aye, I'll pick tha' one then." Ug said.

"Allright then. Bertha, what about you?" Hiccup turned to the Bog Burglar chief.

"I do not know... I'd like somethin'...feminine. Gracious. Fit fer a Bog Burglar." Bertha said.

"Then a Nadder would be perfect. Astrid?" Hiccup said and pointed to the blonder shield-maiden.

"That is correct ma'am. Nadders are beautiful dragons, and have a personality to match. Don't be shy, Stormfly." Astrid said and tossed a piece of chicken for Stormfly. Stormfly squawked and shook her wings and head spikes to show them graciously around.

"Aye, I can see that. A Nadda' it is then." Bertha boomed.

"Now to the heirs. Thuggory, what do you think?" Hiccup said to the Meathead heir.

"Huh...I suppose I would like a Monstrous Nightmare." Mogadon said, since he wanted a different dragon from all the others.

"Good choice, Thuggory. They have lots of firepower. Right Snotlout?" Hiccup said and turned to the Jorgenson.

"That's right, Thuggory. The perfect fit for men of our brawn and stature." Snotlout said and puffed his chest out.

"Allright. Dogsbreath?" Hiccup said.

"I was thinking of a Gronckle. I can see that those tails are deadly." Dogsbreath said.

"That is correct, Dogsbreath. Their tails work well as bludgeons. Their skin is tough, like armor. Also very springy." Fishlegs said, gesturing towards his Gronckle.

"Allright, now that everyone knows what kind of a dragon to pick we can start the actual training. Let's start one tribe at a time. Since Bertha is the only one from her tribe here training a dragon now, she should go first."

"Aye, let's get this ova' with." Bertha remarked.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The training session went smoothly.

All chieftains and their heirs except Camicazi trained their dragons.

As Bertha went first she trained an orange Nadder. As instructed by Astrid, she approached the Deadly Nadder from behind, and smoother it's tail spikes down. She named her Nadder Windwalker, apparently how graciously she flies in the skies.

The Ugli-Thug Chief and heir went next. Ug the Uglithug named his Timberjack Pineslicer, because of how the Timberjacks were named. Dogsbreath named his green Gronckle Seaslug, and for no reason at all. Vikings really can't name anything.

However, Mogadon and Thuggory had trouble training the Thunderdrum and the Nightmare, as was expected from the stubborn Stoker class dragon and Tidal class dragon. The Meatheads are well...meatheads, so the initial tips for training a Thunderdrum and a Nightmare from Hiccup and Snotlout fell for deaf ears. All they needed to do is give them the respect they deserve, usually placing a gentle hand on the snout. When both Meatheads tried to place a hand on the snout, the Nightmare and Thunderdrum initially growled, which the Meaatheads took as a sign of aggression. So Mogadon almost punched his Nightmare in the face but was stopped by Hiccup. After calming the agitated Nightmare and Thunderdrum down they managed to train them. Mogadon named his green Thunderdrum Maelstrom. Thuggory named his silver Nightmare Killer. Simple name for a simple Viking.

Hiccup and the Riders assigned the chiefs and their heirs to bond with their dragons until they left the island. Feed, play fetch, target practice against barrels that had targets painted on them and so forth.

They flew back to town to get some lunch. They landed near the plaza so their dragons could rest in their homes for a while.

"Wow Hiccup, I thought that it was going to get...well..." Fishlegs started.

"Violent?" Hiccup finished for Fishlegs.

"Yeah." Fishlegs admitted.

"Well, at least we have now three allied tribes that have dragons as well. All they need to do is to talk to their people and well all be set." Hiccup said.

"Set for...what?" Astrid asked.

"Peace and prosperity in the Archipelago. If we didn't teach our allies on teaching dragons, I am sure sooner or later they would've all allied against _us_." Hiccup explained.

"Hey, I'm still here." Camicazi said, slightly annoyed by Hiccup's comment.

"Admit it Cami. Everybody in the Archipelago would've seen us as a threat. Even your mother, or you." Hiccup said sternly to the Bog heir.

"Well, you may have a point." Camicazi conceded.

They were just about to get to the Great Hall but they noticed Katrine walking down the steps leading to Gothi's hut in a hurry. She noticed the Riders walking towards the Hall, and then rushed towards them. Something probably has happened to Mikael.

"Katrine? Is he okay?" Hiccup asked.

"He's fine. He said he feels pretty weak so I gotta grab some food for him. Come with me, I think he'll be delighted to see you and Stoick." She said.

"Allright. You guys just grab lunch. I'll be back later." Hiccup said turning to the Riders.

The Riders nodded and walked to the Hall. Katrine was quick getting some mutton and mead and at the same time grabbed Stoick with her. She didn't want any other women in there with her, so she made an excuse to only bring Hiccup and Stoick there.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _About thirty minutes later..._

No way this was happening to her.

After Stoick and Hiccup entered Gothi's hut to talk to Mikael, she was promptly dismissed by the Dragonborn. It was a small shock to the red-haired Viking, since she expected Mikael to...like her to some degree, since he said that hell 'think about it' about him and her, as in as a couple. Once the Chief and Hiccup left however she went back in to finally ask him out since she now had the guts to ask. He was _the Dragonborn_ after all. A very, very talented swordsman and a striking look to match, even with those scars and yellow eyes.

However, she was very, _very_ bluntly rejected.

She was now racing down the spiral staircase that led from the village to Gothi's hut which was directly above the Great Hall. She was also crying in her mind. Vikings rarely show tears after all. But after a while she couldn't hold her emotions any longer, and she wept.

Once she reached the bottom of the spiraling staircase she was spotted yet again by the Riders. This time Hiccup was with the others, and apparently they just left eating lunch. All of them saw what kind of a state she was in, so they rushed to meet her.

"Katrine! You all right?" Astrid was the first one to ask.

"He...he..." Katrine stammered.

"Shush shush, calm down. Now what did he do?" Hiccup said, trying to calm the Viking woman down.

Katrine gulped really deeply, and took some deep breaths. She was almost hyperventilating. She sat down on a step of the stairs leading to the Great Hall.

"He rejected me..." Katrine finally blurted out.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Astrid said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone in the village knew how badly she was quite head over heels in love with the Dragonborn. A lot of remaining women of around his age were, but not as much as she was. Apparently she had a crush at first sight when she saw him at the Academy since she heard of the mysterious swordsman who almost single-handedly stopped a Berserker skirmish, but then fell in love after his prowess as a Dragon Rider.

"He was supposed to be the one..." Katrine said, still sobbing.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. Besides, what did you two talk about anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Well..." Katrine now took some deep breaths to calm herself down. "I made a move. He just said that he doesn't like me, and he isn't looking for a relationship. Too many worlds to save and so on."

"I am not really blaming him..." Hiccup quietly said to himself. That only earned a glare from Astrid, Camicazi and Ruffnut. "What? He is kind of a busy guy..." Hiccup tried to retort. Hiccup is a rational guy after all.

"Boys." Ruffnut said aloud, scoffing slightly.

"Men. I know, right?" Camicazi said, earning a fist bump from Ruffnut.

"Anyway, just...go home and rest." Hiccup said to Katrine, trying to ignore the statements made by Ruffnut and Camicazi.

"Yeah...I will do just...that." Katrine said, stood up and walked slowly towards her family home. When she walked past people some Vikings took a short glance at the slightly depressed Viking woman who was usually very cheery and confident.

"Man, she is a mess." Astrid said. "Wonder what he really said to her."

"No kidding. I really don't want her to be a mess like that when she travels to the Bog Isles to help out Chief Bertha and the rest of her tribe." Hiccup said.

"Speaking of which, when do we go get a Changewing anyway? I hate to keep asking it but my mum now has a dragon, so..." Camicazi asked with an annoyed tone. She would _really_ like to get her own dragon so she wouldn't have to hitch a ride from anyone.

"When Mikael gets his strength back. We need every rider accounted for when hunting or training _invisible_ dragons. Besides, a Skrill can zap a Changewing so we could train it easier." Hiccup replied.

"Right..." Camicazi conceded.

"Anyway, I am going to check on the chiefs and the heirs to see how they are doing. You guys coming?" Hiccup said.

"Sure." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I could pick up some tips on the way for the Changewing." Camicazi said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Katrine." Astrid said.

"I have some business with my father." Snotlout said.

"And we have some...other things to do." Tuffnut said and Ruffnut nodded mischievously. Probably to plan another prank. Lucky them.

The Riders parted their ways. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Camicazi went to the Arena while Snotlout and the twins went to their homes.

Astrid however was curious on what Mikael exactly did say to Katrine. She walked towards her family home, and then knocked three times. A minute later her mother, Geirhildr opened the door.

"Hello Astrid. What brings you here?" Geirhildr said curiously to the Hofferson.

"I would like to talk to Katrine." Astrid said solemnly.

"Ah...you know she is...in a state, correct? I do not know why, she refuses to talk to me about it." Geirhildr replied with a frown.

"I know why, and that is the reason why I would like to talk about it." Astrid said.

"Tell me, please? I hate to see my daughter like that." Geirhildr's face lit up as soon as Astrid finished her sentence.

"She...was rejected by Mikael. You know she was...you know." Astrid said.

"Ah yes. Poor girl. I warned her that she might be trying to eat more than she can chew, so to speak. She has always been a determined one, and full of life." Geirhildr said. "But go ahead. She is supposed to go to the Bog Isles, right? With her Nadder?" she continued and moved aside, letting Astrid in.

"Correct, also one of the reasons I need to talk to her." Astrid said. Geirhildr nodded and presumed that she knew what she was doing.

Astrid walked upstairs, and knocked on the door to Katrine's room. First, two times. Then three times. And finally four times and she heard someone move behind the door.

"Go away please." a muffled sound of Katrine talked through the door.

"It's Astrid. Would you let me in?" Astrid said.

A silence fell for about half a minute, then Astrid heard some footsteps. Katrine opened the door, and she was even more of a mess than not too long ago. Her eyes were completly bloodshot, presumerably due to crying. She moved aside, letting Astrid inside her room. Astrid then pulled a stool and sat on it.

"I hate to be blunt right _now_ , but you need to clear your head. You volunteered to leave for the Bog Burglars, right? To help Chief Bertha in defending and patrolling the island and help the Bogs train dragons." Astrid said in a clear yet stern tone to the red-haired Viking.

"I seriously though he was perfect..." Katrine quietly said to herself.

"I get it. He _is_ an excellent warrior, probably currently the best on on Berk right now after Stoick. And he has...certain gifts. But remember, there are plenty of other men on the island too. Even from two different tribes. Well maybe not from the Ugli-Thugs. But the Meatheads are a nice bunch." Astrid tried to reason with her. Her usual way of punching people until they agree wouldn't work here.

"After _him_ , I just can't look at other men like that..." Katrine continued quietly.

"You've set your bar pretty high. I think you should lower it." Astrid tried to reason, yet again.

Katrine went silent after that, aside from an occasional sniff or quiet breath.

"Allright. I've given you my advice, but remember to clear your head. Go kill trees with an axe, take a bath in a lake, do whatever you do to relax. I am going to speak to Mikael now." Astrid said and left the room, leaving Katrine to think to herself.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Four days later..._

 _Fourth Era year 204, 3rd of Frostfall_

 _The Vikings know how to throw a party or a feast._

 _Apparently when I was confined to a bed, they were planning a suprise feast on my honour. I was given the Viking name 'Dragonbane', because I banished Alduin from this world. According to Hiccup people usually earn their Viking names when they are way older than me. Stoick earned 'the Vast' when he was elected Chief due to his brawn and intellgence, for an example. Bork the Bold was named after he wrote the Book of Dragons after half a lifetime of study of dragons. Mostly to kill them, but he is still revered as 'the Bold' even when the Vikings of Berk stopped killing dragons._

 _In about two to three days I am supposed to leave this cursed hut for good. I still feel kind of weak but very suprisingly most of my back wound is healed, so I can walk without a problem. I still can't run or sprint, otherwise I'll just fall to the ground. Thank Talos I have Qolokah with me._

 _Oh, I forgot to mention this in the previous entry. I can understand Qolokah now. Well, not really his...Dragonese, as what I could call what the dragons really say out loud with warbles, growls and other noises. I can hear him think to me. Wonder if it goes two ways at some point. Akatoshkin (the name we gave for the dragons of Tamriel) can sense other dragons nearby, so I guess telepathy is possible to a degree._

 _Talos guide me._

Mikael hated being weak.

He couldn't really lift a sword, run or anything like that some days ago. That is why he rarely uses the Dragon Aspect shout. The last time he used it wasn't that bad in terms of drain to his soul and energy. First time was against Miraak, the First Dragonborn. He absorbed Miraak's soul after the fight so he was back on his feet again.

He tried to Shout a couple of times. Aura Whisper really made him dizzy sometimes, so he could forget anything about breathing fire for now. Even the least draining Shout to him, Throw Voice could make his head spin for a couple of seconds. The Vikings below however were wondering who the Hel was shouting 'Hey, skeever butt'. Not like they knew what a skeever was.

As soon as he woke up the following morning after the feast, he decided to go to the Great Hall. Mostly to eat lots of breakfast because he had a lot of energy to catch up, and to find a specific person. The best or the worst part of recovering from using lots of shouts is the massive appetite a person gets.

He stepped in, and firstly noticed the Riders around a table. They waved to him, Mikael nodded back to them but proceeded to walk towards the kitchen with Qolokah giving a shoulder or a head to lean on occasionally.

He walked towards the tables where the food was on, grabbed a large plate and filled it with mutton, chicken, fish and lots of other varities of meat. He needed meat to get energy as a warrior. Once he walked back towards the table where the Riders were sitting around, they noticed to ungodly amount of food he had on his plate.

"Mikael, are you sure you can eat all of... _that_?" Hiccup said, gesturing towards the plate Mikael set down on the table and with all of the food on it.

"I swear to Talos, I am really, _really_ starving right now. Sometimes I just can't eat any more even when I am so hungry because my throat keeps filling up." Mikael said and started to eat his food.

"And I thought Fishlegs was a glutton." Tuffnut remarked with a small grin. Fishlegs was about to say something since he lifted a finger, but then lowered his hand down and frowned. He _was_ kind of husky.

"Glutton? I-" Mikael was about to burst but calmed himself down, holding a hand up. "I would ask if you ever unleashed your inner _dragon_ , but I am going to take a guess that you haven't." Mikael said calmly and grabbed a piece of mutton and devoured it almost instantly.

"You would be correct. Glutton away my friend." Fishlegs said, holding his hand sideways.

"Thank you." Mikael replied nonchalantly and presumed eating his food. "Besides, what's on the list today? I'm getting really bored in that hut. Gothi is a silent woman, you know."

"I feel you on that. Not only she sometimes feeds you the most horrific medicine..." Snotlout said, earning a glare from Hiccup and Astrid. "That work, as always. Hehe."

"Anyway, we're going to help the Chieftains and the heirs of the visiting tribes train their dragons." Hiccup said.

"They got their own dragons? Well well. When did that happen?" Mikael said, slightly suprised.

"The following day after the battle. They were suprisingly accepting, to be honest as you might've noticed." Hiccup said.

"I'm still here." Camicazi said, waving a hand.

Hiccup sighed. "I know. Anyway, Mogadon got a Thunderdrum, Thuggory got a Monstrous Nightmare, Ug got a Timberjack, Dogsbreath got a Gronckle and Bertha got a Nadder." Hiccup said.

"What did they name them? Just curious." Mikael asked, shrugging.

"Uhhh...oh yeah. Maelstrom, Killer, Pineslicer, Seaslug and Windwalker. In that order." Hiccup said.

"I don't mean to judge but...Seaslug? Sounds really weird. Killer sounds simple, Pineslicer seems an apt name, and Windwalker sounds gracious." Mikael said.

"Thank you." Camicazi said, hearing the compliments towards her mother's naming skills.

"You're welcome, even though it is your mother we're talking about." Mikael quipped back. "Oh right, you guys won't believe what I found out after the battle. Forgot to tell you." Mikael remembered.

"Something good?" Hiccup wondered.

"Kind of. I can understand Qolokah now." Mikael deadpanned.

"What?!" everyone around the table said loudly.

"Yep. Hey brother, what do you think of that reaction?" Mikael turned to the Skrill sitting next to him, slightly grinning.

'Ridiculous. Can't _they_ understand their dragons at all?' Qolokah piped up.

"He said you guys are ridiculous. Can't you people understand _your_ dragons?" Mikael said with pride radiating from his voice.

"Uh, we can't. Well, we can tell their body language and so on..." Fishlegs said.

"And they can understand _us_ to a degree...but not the other way around." Hiccup finished.

"But this is so exciting! Communicating properly with dragons! How'd you do that anyway?" Fishlegs was bursting at the seams.

"I dunno. I wake up at Gothi's hut and the first thing I hear is _this_ guy right here..." Mikael said and slowly turned to Qolokah "...lecturing me about being stupid, and possibly frightening him."

'Hey, you were stupid facing that other dragon alone! You _did_ frighten me!" the Skrill growled back at Mikael.

"I wasn't alone, I had your back but me on the ground and you in the skies above. There was _absolutely_ _nothing_ to be worried about." Mikael retorted with a dry tone with a pinch of sarcasm. "As you can see, he can be a bit overprotective." Mikael turned back to the Riders who had wide eyes in suprise to see dragon and man banter at each other.

"Who can blame him? Dragons take bonds and friendships between their riders to the extreme." Hiccup said then leaning in to whisper. "Just a friendly tip: do not favour a dragon over another. They get really jealous."

"I could see that. And I won't have it any other way. Even when it is irritating to have a dragon that treats you like I am his baby." Mikael said, earning a tail slap from Qolokah to the back. "Ouch! You know that you have lightning inside you? I am not wearing my armor now, you know."

'Exactly why I slapped you with my tail. I am not your father! I am your brother, remember?" the Skrill screeched back.

"Right, my brother." Mikael nervously said back.

'And don't _you_ forget it.' Qolokah said and then finally curled down on the floor.

"Are your dragons this ornery?" Mikael whispered to Hiccup.

"Toothless and Qolokah should be best friends, I can tell you that much. Toothless likes to tail slap a lot when he's not happy. And especially when he's grounded." Hiccup whispered back.

"You're lucky Toothless doesn't have sparks in his tail." Mikael whispered again. Hiccup chuckled back. "Anyway. I'm done with my food and boy did it fill a large hole." Mikael said, patting his stomach.

"Wait. You ate it all already?" Hiccup said lo and behold, Mikael's plate was clean of food.

"That happens when I get hungry. Besides, what did happen when I was stuck in the hut?" Mikael asked and grabbed a tankard of mead.

"Well, for one we held a meeting between the visiting tribes. We showed them the Dragon Eye and what information it provided us." Hiccup said.

"You figured the Dragon Eye out? What does it do?" Mikael asked excitingly.

"Just watch. Hey Qolokah, can you step over here please?" Hiccup said and the lightning dragon lifted his head from the floor, looking at Hiccup for a second then walking towards him. "Okay, can you open your mouth and have sparks light up inside it but not fire them?" Hiccup said, placing the Dragon Eye on the table, the Eye facing a pillar.

The Skrill looked at the Dragon Eye for a second, then understood what Hiccup was trying to say. He walked behind the Eye, and opened his mouth to let sparks fly. The Eye lit up instantly, and showed the same pattern Hiccup first showed the other Riders three days ago, except blue in colour.

"Whoa...that is pretty cool." Mikael said in awe of the piece of technology. "Kind of similar to the technology the Dwemer used from Tamriel. Anyway, what can you tell from this? The writing or the language isn't mine or yours." Mikael noticed.

"Well, none really. All we know is that there is a whole other world out there. The one we need to explore anyway, as Dagur is probably heading outside the main archipelago." Hiccup explained.

"Well then. When are you guys leaving?" Mikael asked, suprising everyone.

"Mikael, we are not leaving until you get better. We need all Riders accounted for if we are going to catch Dagur." Hiccup said solemnly with the rest nodding in agreement.

"Why? Dagur is out there and at large. If you guys sit around here waiting for me, he is going to get further and further away. You might even catch him before he manages to hire mercenaries or even better, an armada." Mikael retorted.

"You make a good point. And besides, don't _you_ want to catch this lunatic?" Hiccup said.

"Oh all right, fine. Nothing is more glorious than chasing down a dangerous maniac..." Mikael started and then spread his arms around wide. "...across these really vast seas." Mikael finished a sing-songy tone.

"Mikael, he was headed out from the main archipelago. So all we need to do is follow him, and map our findings. Keep hopping islands until we find him, and then we capture him." Hiccup said.

"Easier said than done. Besides, I am feeling much better than four days ago. I might be able to fly and fight again soon." Mikael said.

"That's good to hear. You ate as much as three people would." Fishlegs said.

"Or as much as you do?" Snotlout sneered. The twins chuckled at Snotlout's joke.

"I'm just husky." Fishlegs said in a low voice.

By now Mikael raised his head from the table to look around. He saw the chieftains discussing something, with Alvin sitting with his lieutenants. The Hall wasn't that crowded with people this morning, so Mikael noticed the familiar shade of red somewhere in the edges of the Hall. He stood up from the table.

"Be right back, gotta do something." Mikael said to Hiccup who nodded in aknowledgement.

Mikael walked towards the previously sighted red spot he noticed and as he guessed it was Katrine. She was still very much upset over his very blunt rejection from the looks of it, because she was looking at her bowl full of stew, and all she did was stir the stew with a spoon.

"Hey. Got a minute?" Mikael said calmly. The red-haired Viking turned around around quickly as locked her gaze to Mikael. She started him for a few seconds but then snapped out of her trance and nodded slowly. Mikael sat down on the table across Katrine and her gaze went back from the Nord to the bowl.

"Allright. I just wanted to say I am sorry. What I said was too harsh, and out of line to be fair. But I still think...we...won't work, you know." Mikael said calmly to Katrine while pointing between him and her back and forth. Katrine nodded slowly back, not raising her head.

"But I commend your enthusiasm towards your goals. Keep that up and I am sure you'll find the right guy." Mikael said.

"You sure?" Katrine said, lifting her gaze from the bowl in front of her to Mikael.

"Very sure. You seem very determined. I gotta go." Mikael said and stood up from the table, and walked past Katrine while patting her shoulder once.

Mikael walked back to the table where the Riders were, who looked at Mikael, slightly suprised.

"What?" Mikael asked, slightly confused by the faces of the Riders.

"What'd you say?" Hiccup asked. Mikael then sat down at the table where he was previously sitting.

"I just apologised to her. What I said was too harsh." Mikael said, drinking from a tankard.

"Good. She's been a mess since...you know." Astrid said.

"I also said that if she kept her enthusiasm towards her goals she'll find the right guy. I think that cheered her up." Mikael said.

"Wait...didn't you say you weren't interested in her at all?" Snotlout asked.

"I did, but I am not a jerk. At least I'm not actively trying to be." Mikael replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, what was this about helping the chieftains train their dragons?"

"Yeah, after the chiefs over there are done talking we'll go to the Arena." Hiccup said, gesturing towards the chiefs with his head. Speaking of the devil, they were walking towards their table.

"Oi 'Iccup. We're ready fo' tha next lesson." Mogadon boomed.

"Allright, let's go then. Mikael is joining us as well." Hiccup said.

"Aye. Let's go." Ug said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The group consisting of Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Mikael and the visiting chiefs and their heirs left the Hall. They mounted their dragons who were waiting outside the Hall, and started to fly towards the Arena.

"Oi, I gotta say Mikael. In case we haven't told ye already, we're really grateful fer yer help." Mogadon said.

"Aye, I agree. It's true we haven't seen or heard o' anyone with dragon-like powers, but we won't try ta burn ye at tha stake, hehe." Ug said, chuckling to himself.

"Thank you, Chiefs. And I was told that by your sons." Mikael replied back slightly nervously.

"Don't mention it." Mogadon said.

The group landed near the Arena and dismounted their dragons. They walked inside the arena with their dragons in tow. The Arena was full of barrels with one end painted like a target with some random obstacles there and there.

"Allright Chieftains and heirs. To get better at flying your dragon, you need to be _friends for life_. I cannot stress this enough, they are not just some animal to just ride on like a horse. Understood?" Hiccup lectured and then pointed to the stone slab with some chalk writing on. The chiefs and heirs nodded. Hiccup took the more straight forward approach for teaching these particular Vikings.

"So. Dragon training begins and ends with trust. You need to trust your dragon and your dragon needs to trust you. We usually practice that with an obstacle course. Your dragon may know better than you, or you may know better than your dragon. We have set up a course in this arena." Hiccup gestured to the random obstacles around.

"So we just fly 'round the course? Seems simple 'nough." Mogadon said.

"Simple, but then again not so simple. You see there are random deposits of fish or dragon nip somewhere in the course. You're supposed to steer your dragon away from those." Fishlegs explained.

"Aye, we get it." Mogadon agreed.

"Allright, let's get started." Hiccup said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, across the Archipelago..._

Dagur was standing on his ship, looking towards the horizon.

So far his plans since the banishment from the Berserker tribe have been going well. His ship is full of gold, jewels and other treasures. There's more than enough to buy a new armada of ships or recruit an army of mercenaries...but not both. So he thought he should recruit a little bit of both at first.

Savage came behind him and saluted. "Your Derangedness. We 'ave spotted the ship graveyard in the horizon." Savage said.

"Good. Get ready to pull the ship up." Dagur said, still looking to the horizon.

"Yes sir." Savage saluted again and walked away.

"Once I get these dragon hunting grappling hooks and cages, Hiccup, I will capture you and your precious Night Fury. And I _will_ punish that sidekick of yours for stealing _my_ Skrill." Dagur talked to himself aloud and threw a dagger across the ship to the mast that had pictures of the Night Fury and Skrill with their riders on it.

The pirate ship moved next to the spot where the Reaper used to float. Even when the ship was abandoned several years ago or longer, the ship still held lots of useful equipment. Dragon-proof cages, crappling hooks, among other things. The crew started to pull the ship up.

"Pull! Keep pulling, you maggots! Unless you want to be giant eel chum!" Savage yelled to the soldiers. "The Reaper is starting to surface, sir." Savage turned to Dagur.

"I can see that, Savage." Dagur said coldly to the lieutenant.

A while later, the ship was fully surfaced and ready to be looted. It could suprisingly enough float on the ocean even with the giant hole on the deck that made it sink a couple of days back.

"We now have everything of value from the dragon hunting ship." Savage said.

"No. Not everything." Dagur said and threw a dagger at a picture of the Dragon Eye on the mast. "We can't fight Hiccup head on with our crew as it is. We'll need to get an armada for that." Dagur mused to himself aloud.

"Your Derangedness. What if you could lure Hiccup somewhere, them ambush him?" Savage said with a small smirk.

"Hmm. So simple, yet so deranged. I like that." Dagur said and smirked. "But what would we use to lure him...oh, I know. The girl." Dagur smirked even wider.

"Which girl?" Savage asked. He knew one of the twins was a girl, even when she looked like a boy or a man sometimes when next to the male twin.

"There's more than one?" Dagur asked slightly confused. "Anyway, after we incapacitate Hiccup and his Night Fury she could still be useful to me." Dagur smirked yet again.

"How so, sir?" Savage asked, having a slight clue what his commander meant.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Savage. For now, we need to buy ships and mercenaries. Set a course for the fortress of the dragon trappers. Besides, we need to stop by the Lava Louts and the Visithugs." Dagur said to the lieutenant commanding the ship's sailing crew.

"Aye aye, sir. Set a course for the dragon trapper fortress!" Vorg yelled to the crew.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile on Berk..._

The training session ended with success.

The chieftains and the heirs passed with flying colours, much to Hiccup's and the other riders' suprise. They thought their dragons would react to the humans riding them like Hookfang initially behaved with Snotlout, or how Stoick handled Thornado at start. However, they all managed to bond with their dragons very well under the watchful eye of Hiccup and the others.

After the session ended, the chieftains and the heirs went to talk to their tribesmen and women that they would be leaving Berk soon for their island, leaving Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid and Mikael inside the Arena. They cleared the Arena from the obstacles to make the course.

"Hey Hiccup. Want to continue your training?" Mikael whispered to Hiccup.

"Sure. Nothing else going on. Let's go to the Cove. It's very serene and quiet." Hiccup replied back whispering.

"Allright, let's grab some lunch from the Hall then head there, one at a time. I don't want to attract any attention." Mikael whispered.

"Sure." Hiccup replied.

The group flew to the Great Hall and quickly grabbed some lunch to eat later. The pair then flew to the Cove. Only select people knew about the Cove, namely nobody outside the Riders, Chief and some select few knew about it. Since they slipped seemingly unnoticed from the Hall and from the village, they could train in peace and secrecy. Which were required to practice the _Thu'um_.

"Allright, time to master the Shout you've been learning as of late. The last word for the Unrelenting Force is _'Dah'_ , which means 'push'. But first, let me try something." Mikael said and walked towards the rocky wall of the Cove.

 _"Dah."_ Mikael softly spoke and gestured a hand towards the wall, then some draconic writing appeared on the wall. "Approach these words on the wall." Mikael stepped away from the rock wall.

Hiccup approached the wall, and studied the draconic writing on the wall. The words were glowing slightly, and seemingly were steaming a bit but didn't feel hot for touch. Nothing happened for about ten seconds before Hiccup stepped away from the wall and the glowing words.

"Nothing?" Mikael asked from Hiccup.

"Nothing." Hiccup concurred.

"Allright, just wanted to test something out. If you were a Dragonborn, you would've understood the words immediately. Something along the lines of the word ringing in your head." Mikael explained. "But enough of that. So let's continue with the old fashioned way." Mikael then sat cross legged on a small rock next to the lake inside the Cove.

" _Dah_ means 'push' in the dragon tongue. Imagine pushing everything back with nothing but a whisper. You must focus on pushing the world back more, than the world pushing you back. Combine it with _Fus_ , and _Ro._ Completed the Shout means 'force - balance - push'. Voice your force through your breath, disrupt the balance of things around you, and push them back. " Mikael said having his eyes closed in a meditative stance.

Mikael opened his eyes, but not standing up.

 _"Fiik lo sah."_ Mikael Spoke softly, and an astral projection appeared before Mikael and Hiccup. "Go ahead, give it a try."

 _"Fus ro dah!"_ Hiccup Shouted, and a decent sized shockwave appeared, and knocked the projection down.

"Try again. You'll know when the Shout reaches it's full power." Mikael said softly to his apprentice.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked slightly worried that he did something wrong.

Mikael then stood up and faced away from Hiccup, towards the other side of the lake.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Mikael Shouted across the lake. The Shout and the sound resulting from the large shockwave rang and echoed around the Cove for a while and made the water on the lake wave around heavily while knocking some larger boulders around.

"That kind of power should be coming out of the Shout. Now, try again." Mikael said and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Mikael asked from Hiccup, slightly confused.

"You were still very much bedridden not only a day ago. Weren't you weakened?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but as I said I am feeling much better now. Eating lots of food helps. Now, try again. _Fiik lo sah._ " Mikael Spoke and another astral projection appeared.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Hiccup Shouted on top of his lungs. The shockwave wasn't that much stronger than before, but it still dispelled the projection. Hiccup fell to his knees and started to breathe heavily.

"Take a break for now. You're still new to the _Thu'um_. Sit down." Mikael said and gestured to the ground in front of him.

"Allright." Hiccup said while gasping for air. "Just one question. Why are we training in secret? The others know that I know how to Shout." Hiccup asked.

"Because I don't want to let this knowledge fall on wrong hands, and I like the peace and quiet away from spying eyes." Mikael said.

"Yeah, a really good job on that." a feminine voice called from across the Cove.

The two men turned their heads to the source of the new voice. It was Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins.

"Apparently, an excellent job." Mikael said sarcastically. "Why'd you follow us?" Mikael asked dryly from the pair that appeared before them.

"Because we wanted to know what your training sessions were." Astrid asked with a slightly exasperated tone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you could've guessed it. Hiccup knows how to Shout at least one Shout, and we're sometimes gone for a little while. Just connect the two and two together." Mikael said calmly to Astrid.

"You're right." Astrid said. Intelligence wasn't a typical trait for Vikings but Astrid wasn't dumb.

"Anyway. What did you hear?" Mikael asked.

"Uh...hear what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hear what we were talking about." Mikael deadpanned.

"Nothing. All we heard were those really loud yells you guys do." Snotlout said.

"We managed to follow you to the forests but lost your trail. But after either of you did that yell we just followed the sound." Astrid said. "Besides, what is the harm of anyone just following you? Other than having our eardrums explode."

"Whoa, our eardrums can explode? Oh right, remember that time we tried to train Bing, Bang and Boom?" Tuffnut said. "I miss those troublemakers."

Mikael sighed. "Because I do not want this kind of knowledge to fall into the wrong hands. I trust Hiccup enough."

"What about us? We're kind of a part of a bigger set, so to speak." Fishlegs asked and the rest nodded.

"Because if I could train you, I maybe would train you. No offense, but from anyone I've met on this village I am very much sure Hiccup is the only person in this village who could learn the Way of the Voice. At least without becoming a monk that secludes themselves from the rest of the world for the rest of their lives." Mikael explained calmly.

"How could you tell anyway?" Astrid asked.

"Remember, I am the Dragonborn. I have a connection with almost anything dragon related. I can feel that Toothless and Hiccup have a very strong bond. Their souls are connected to each other." Mikael explained.

"That makes sense." Fishlegs said.

"Anything else? We would like to presume on training." Mikael said and gestured to Hiccup.

"Nope. Train away my friend." Fishlegs said. "But can we stay? I wanna see how Hiccup is doing."

"Me too." Astrid said.

"Fine. Just don't get startled or anything." Mikael said and stood up. "Ready, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, as ready as I can be." Hiccup said.

 _"Fiik lo sah!"_ Mikael Shouted and yet another astral projection appeared, catching the observers off guard.

"Whoa...that kind of looks like you." Ruffnut said, pointing at the ghostly spectre in front of them.

"A very asture observation. Get out of the way, by the way. You don't want to be on the receiving end of that Shout." Mikael said.

"Or...do we?" Tuffnut asked aloud cupping his chin in his hand.

"Just move, please." Hiccup said exasperatedly to the Thorston male. Tuffnut moved out of the way so there was nobody between the projection and Hiccup, and behind the projection.

"Remember. Focus on what I told you. Push the world back more than it pushes you. Breathe and focus." Mikael said, sitting down and crossed his legs.

Hiccup took a deep breath and focused on what Mikael said.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Hiccup Shouted and dispelled the projection with a massive and loud shockwave that echoed around the cave several times. Hiccup breathed heavily in and out for a while as well.

"Impressive. You've managed to learn this Shout in...what, two weeks? Fairly impressive for a non-Dragonborn, all things considered." Mikael said calmly.

"So...what's next?" Hiccup asked.

"You keep practicing that Shout until you can Shout about...two to three times in a quick succession without falling to your knees." Mikael said then stood up and jumped down from the rock he was sitting on. "You shouldn't learn any more Shouts until you've mastered this one very well."

"Allright. You're a good teacher, Mikael." Hiccup said.

"I'll send your thanks to the Greybeards if or when I meet them again." Mikael said. "Anyway, let's get back to town. I'm starving now."

"Starving? Didn't you eat a huge breakfast?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes I did. I have lots of energy to catch up to if I am going to hunt down a lunatic across the archipelago any time soon." Mikael explained then mounted Qolokah. "Right brother?"

'Yes, you still need to rest more. But you're getting stronger.' Qolokah said to Mikael.

"Good. Let's get out of here, my huge lunch is taking a scenic route to my stomach." Mikael said and jolted to the skies instantly with blazing speed, leaving everyone awestruck except Hiccup.

"Just wondering...How fast Skrills are? I really want one." Tuffnut asked.

"Without lightning, their speed stat is 11. With lightning their speed is 19. In comparison a Night Fury is a..." Fishlegs explained but was interrupted by Tuffnut by holding a hand over Fishlegs' mouth.

"Ok, I get it. They're fast." Tuffnut said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Tomorrow afternoon..._

The impromptu Thing was over.

The most important businesses that the Thing was called for were discussed and settled.

The tribes were about to leave now. Most of the tribesmen and women still had to sail back home, but this time they have their chief and heir helping the journey back home. Mostly by pulling the ship.

The Riders were on the harbor to bid their farewells.

"It was good to catch up with you, Thuggory. And Dogsbreath." Hiccup said and shook the two heirs' hands.

"Likewise. But now we need to head back home and fortify our villages." Thuggory said.

"But thanks to you, we'll have a better chance on repelling Dagur." Dogsbreath added.

"No problem, guys." Hiccup said and smiled.

"But most of all, good luck to you Mikael. I hope you complete your destiny. Give that big douchebag of a dragon a nice asskicking for us all." Thuggory said and held out his hand to the Dragonborn.

"Thank you. And I will." Mikael and shook Thuggory's and Dogsbreath's hand as well.

"Oi, ye boys done ova there?" Mogadon bellowed from the skies on top of his green Thunderdrum, ready to pull his tribe's ship.

"Aye, we're wastin' time." Ug concurred.

"Allright, we need to go. Take care Hiccup." Thuggory said, mounted his Nightmare and flew to the skies while grabbing a rope to pull his tribe's ship along his father. Dogsbreath nodded and did the same.

Meanwhile on the other side of the harbor, Bertha was taking extra long talking to her daughter.

"Take care, me daughter. Make sure ta teach those Berkian men some manners, aye? So ye could _possibly_ come back home safe an' sound, an' with an heir?" Bertha said and winked.

"Mum!" Camicazi exclaimed. "But I'll make sure those men will learn." Camicazi said and chuckled.

"I'm thinkin' you an' that Mikael fellow are a good match, aye? Strong children. One quarter o' a dragon fer a child shoul' be something ta be reckoned with." Bertha said, grinning slightly.

"Mum!" Camicazi exclaimed again.

"Aye aye, I'll git goin' back home. Be safe. I know ye will. But visit us sometime, aye?" Bertha said.

"Yeah, I'll try when I get the chance." Camicazi said, slightly frowning. She may or may not ever get a chance to visit her tribe in the near future until the Riders manage to capture Dagur.

"Aye. See ye soon, daughter." Bertha said and mounted her Nadder to pull the Bog Burglar ship out of the harbor.

Now the secondary group of Riders arrived on the harbor. They were a bit late so they chose to catch up with their assigned tribes. They had plenty of time because ships weren't that fast even when pulled by dragons.

"Lars, Nikulas, Katrine. You ready? Remember, your jobs are to teach the chiefs and heirs on training dragons in addition for helping for patrolling their territories and protecting the villages. Report immediately to us if you see anything suspicious." Hiccup asked from the three riders. Even when they were allied they still didn't a war to break out because of the sudden power shift.

"As ready as we can be. Me and Tempest." Lars said from on top of his Thunderdrum.

"Agreed." Nikulas said from his Nightmare.

"Yes...I think so." Katrine said, slightly nervous. Even with the encouraging words from Mikael the day before, she was still unsure for her future. However, living with a tribe full of Viking women could give her more time to think on that.

"You're ready, Katrine. Right Mikael?" Hiccup said, turning to the Nord.

"Agreed." Mikael said confidently and nodded.

"Okay...okay. Let's go then." Katrine said.

The trio took off and flew towards the ships on the horizon that were headed towards their homes.

"Allright. Mikael, how're you feeling?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine." Mikael said.

"Allright, we leave the first thing in the tomorrow morning." Hiccup said and turned to the rest of the Riders. "Pack your gear, and get well rested. That includes you, Snotlout."

"Rest is for the weak!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"We know. Now get some rest. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow." Hiccup said.

 _Tomorrow morning..._

The Riders were now standing on the plaza with their dragons. They made the final checks to their gear and other supplies for the journey ahead, and to say farewells to the rest of the village.

"Be safe, my son." Stoick said and engulfed Hiccup in a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad, I can't breathe..." Hiccup wheezed while being crushed by his father. Stoick let Hiccup go after a second. "I'll be fine. I have Toothless with me."

"Ahem." Astrid cleared her throat behind Hiccup.

"And them...too." Hiccup stammered.

"And don't _you_ forget it." Astrid said while pointing a finger at Hiccup.

"Allright, let's mount up." Hiccup said and the Riders mounted their dragons. Camicazi however is taking a ride from Astrid.

The Riders flew to the skies above, and started to hover near the village. Hiccup looked to the horizon, wondering what new lands and dragons they might find.

"You ready for this?" Hiccup asked from Toothless. Toothless cooed back at his rider.

"Blah blah blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything? Let's just go already." Snotlout said.

"Okay, if anyone has any reservations-" Hiccup said but the Riders just started to fly past him.

"Into the Great Beyond!" Snotlout yelled and flew past Hiccup while shaking his fist in the air.

"Yeah, Great Beyond!" the rest of the Riders yelled.

"Okay, no reservations. Let's go bud!" Hiccup said. Toothless roared in agreement and started to fly towards the horizon. "Whoo!"

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

And now the _real_ fun begins. At least I think so. Sorry for the kind of late update. Have been slacking off and combatting minor writer's block for the last quarter of this chapter.

And I'm gonna repeat this one more time. _**There is no set date when I upload the next chapter. I upload whenever**_ _ **I**_ _ **think it is satisfactory.**_ And you people better deal with it as I have other things to do as well. Which admittedly I am slacking off at as well.

If only RTTE episodes 14-26 could get released faster. I want to include Vigo and Ryker from the dragon hunters but there is no information on them. I don't like to disobey canon. (Check them on HTTYD Wikia)


	12. The Great Beyond

No guest reviews to answer, or anything. But that reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.

So let's just get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Great Beyond**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Into the great beyond." Snotlout said weakly.

"Great beyond." Astrid continued weakly. Camicazi behind Astrid yawned weakly.

"Yeah, great beyond..." the twins said in unison weakly.

"Great beyond." Fishlegs said and yawned deeply.

"Oh come on, you guys. So we've had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy." Hiccup tried to raise the spirits of the riders.

The Riders have been flying non-stop for several hours with no landmass in sight. Mikael however was seemingly napping on his Skrill like on the way to the Glacier Island. The Riders seriously wondered how he did that.

"Is that one of your riddles? Because now is not the time, my friend. We have to keep saying 'great beyond'. Great beyond." Tuffnut said.

"Great beyond." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, great beyond." Tuffnut continued.

"Great beyond." Camicazi ended.

"Okay..." Hiccup groaned. "Toothless, let's see if there's anything out there." Hiccup said and pat Toothless' head. Toothless roared his signature echolocation roar which echoed through the skies.

"Nothing." Hiccup said.

Suddenly as in on cue, thunder rumbled and rain started to fall heavily.

"The Nine above...Qolokah did you fly into a thunderstorm-" Mikael said, waking up from his nap.

'I didn't, I followed Hiccup. And besides, I like thunderstorms.' Qolokah growled at his rider.

"Not that you don't like it, but I kind of don't. I hate rain." Mikael retorted.

'Well why don't you do something about it?' Qolokah said to his rider.

"Ugh. Seems like the farther we go in, the worse it gets." Astrid said while trying to cover her face from the heavy downpour.

"Hiccup, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day." Fishlegs said.

"We just have to keep pushing forward until we're out of this." Hiccup said back to Fishlegs.

 _"LOK VAH KOOR!"_ Mikael Shouted.

The storm vanished in a manner of seconds, just like how it started. However, the dark clouds around the riders still persisted, obstructing their vision. They saw some light past some clouds in front of them.

"Hiccup, is that-" Astrid said.

"Yeah, it is." Hiccup said, cutting Astrid off. "Everybody, fly to the light."

The Riders flew towards the light, and broke through the cloud barrier. They saw a clear blue sky and ocean, with an island in front of them. The Riders wowed at the very sight. It was very serene compared to the thunderstorm and the black clouds they were flying in for the past several hours.

"Look at this!" Astrid exclaimed very happily.

"It is incredible." Hiccup said in agreement.

"I know, right? We made it Hiccup, we made it!" Astrid continued exclaiming and raised her arms in the air.

"Uh, guys? Can we slap each other on the backs later? Meatlug's wings are about to fall off." Fishlegs said, gesturing towards his Gronckle. Meatlug growled in agreement.

"Sorry guys. There's a place up ahead we can set down." Hiccup said.

Suddenly however, a melodic call rang around the air. It sounded like a siren's call. All the dragons snapped into attention, trying to scan the skies for the source of the sound. Mikael did too, snapping to full attention, scanning the area for the source.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Hiccup asked from the Riders.

"I have no idea what is that, but the dragons are definetly pulled towards it." Fishlegs said. "Don't you wanna rest, Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked from Meatlug, who just kept silent and looked at the island with attentive eyes.

"Yes, gotta land." Mikael mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say, Mikael?" Hiccup asked.

Mikael then shook his head around a bit. "What? Oh right. Still dozy from the nap." Mikael said.

"Anyway, I guess that's where we're going. Everyone, land on the island." Hiccup said to the Riders who then dove down towards the island.

The Riders landed on a very serene and beautiful beach. There were some sort of palm trees around the beach with green coconuts. The flora were lush and green, and were very tropical. There even was a waterfall just a rock throw away from the beach.

"This place is amazing." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout was sitting on a beach, the twins were balancing on a pair of rocks on the surface of the water, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on a rock together, Camicazi was swimming around and Mikael was meditating left of Hiccup and to the right of Snotlout.

"Okay. I'm never going back to Berk." Snotlout said, expressing his opinion of the island.

"Berk? What's that? 'Cause I forgot." Tuffnut said.

"Yup, I'm totally never going back to the Bogs." Camicazi said.

"As much as I don't like agreeing with you here, if I could I still wouldn't go back home." Mikael said. "You know what I mean."

"Well, I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp." Hiccup said.

"Haha, I'll take care of the fire." Snotlout said and pulled a jar out of his pocket. He walked towards a random bush on the beach, spilling a trail of green liquid towards it and then some on the bush. "Hookfang, light it up."

The Nightmare obeyed and lit the green goo on fire, which then lit the bush on fire instantly.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel. Never leave home without it." Snotlout said, and held the jar towards Hiccup.

"I dunno, wouldn't you just use dragon fire to light up a bush?" Mikael asked. "Unless your dragon was unavailable at the moment." Mikael then thought out loud.

"Exactly." Snotlout said.

Nightfall arrived not too long after. The gang decided to gather around a campfire to relax before going to sleep and to plan what they were going to do next.

"So what's our next move?" Astrid asked.

"I do not know, Astrid. I think we should explore the island tomorrow morning, see what kinds of dragons live here if there are any, and then map it. Maybe we could even run into Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Sounds like a plan. However, what do we do after we have done said things?" Mikael said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, let's just relax after a really long flight." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you're gonna love my ghost stories." Tuffnut said while grinning madly. Everybody except Camicazi groaned at Tuffnut. Nobody really liked Tuffnut's ghost stories, except Camicazi who was new to the group.

"Nobody likes your stupid stories, bro." Ruffnut said dryly to his twin. Tuffnut frowned at his sister.

"What if I told you some stories and legends from my homeland? Some are pretty wild, some scary and others quite funny. " Mikael said.

"Sure, they might be quite refreshing from hearing Tuff's ghost stories." Ruffnut said and winked at Mikael. Mikael mentally grimaced at Ruffnut's wink but decided to continue anyway.

"Anyway...I think I should tell some legends about Sheogorath, the Daedric prince of Madness. For your information, a Daedric prince is some sort of a demon, or other god-like being who are usually malevolent. Beings you do not want to cross." Mikael said.

"The best one in my opinion is called 'The Contest of Wills.' A man called Ravate tried to gain the favour of Sheogorath. He even pledged to drive a thousand men mad for him to gain magical powers. Sheogorath however posed a challenge. If he was still sane after three days, he would grant him his wish." Mikael started.

"However, Ravate didn't like the idea so he tried to back away from the deal. Sheogorath however said that the game is afoot already, and he must play. Ravate tried to escape but found all exits to the Mad God's realm sealed. For the next three days he thought every plant or animal was a servant of Sheogorath. He didn't eat or drink either for the fear of being poisoned. Also hadn't slept because he was afraid Sheogorath would invade his dreams."

"Then Sheogorath appeared before the insane man, who cried out that he set out the world against him, and they are doing his bidding to drive him mad. However, Sheogorath only said that he didn't do anything, but his fears drove him insane instead. While Ravate wanted to drive a thousand men insane, Sheogorath wanted to only see _him_ go insane. From that day forward Ravate served Sheogorath. He warned anyone wanting to approach Sheogorath that He is already inside the each of us, and that they have already lost." Mikael concluded.

The rest of the gang just looked shocked at Mikael.

"What?" Mikael said and shrugged. "And for the record, while it is debated that did that really happen, Sheogorath _does_ exist. I even met him once. What is with his obsession with cheese is beyond me." Mikael mused to himself.

"Remind me not to get on that guy's bad side." Snotlout said, slightly afraid.

"Right. Who wants to hear another one?" Mikael asked with a huge smile on his face. He really enjoyed seeing the reactions of the gang.

"Nope, I'd like to sleep tonight. And I'm saying that with the hope I will sleep tonight anyway after hearing that story out." Fishlegs said, slightly afeared.

"Yeah, tell something a bit more positive." Hiccup said. "Like...tell us about your pantheon of gods. I'm just curious what your people believe."

"The Nine Divines, or the Eight Divines to the elvenkind. It consists of Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar and Talos. I personally pray to Talos and Kynareth more than the rest like all Nords. The elvenkind call the pantheon the Eight Divines because they do not believe Talos ever became a god." Mikael explained.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked.

"Simple. They completly oppose the idea of a man becoming a god. It is the ultimate insult to the elves, who believe that they are descended from the Aedra, the gods. If they are made in their gods' image, why would a mere man become a god?" Mikael said.

"I guess he did something good...?" Astrid asked rhetorically.

"Precisely. Talos was known as Tiber Septim in his mortal life. He managed to unite Tamriel under a single banner, mostly through conquest but also with cunning diplomacy, and was the first humanoid in history to do so and lived to the age of 106, the longest living man ever in recorded history. The Eight Divines saw his life so great, so magnificent that they blessed his spirit, and rose to godhood as the Ninth Divine."

"As for the roles of the Divines...Akatosh is the dragon god of Time. Arkay is the god of cycles, namely birth and death. Dibella is the goddess of beauty and art. Julianos is the god of logic, wisdom and arts of magic. Kynareth is the goddess of sky and the winds. Mara is the goddess of love and compassion. Stendarr is the god of justice and mercy. Zenithar is the god of work and commerce. Talos is the god of war and commerce, and the hero-god of Mankind."

"That was quite a mouthful, but does that answer your curiosity?" Mikael finished and leaned on Qolokah.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Hiccup said gesturing towards the twins, and Snotlout holding a hand on their forehead, as if they had a headache. "And yes it did. I'd like to hear more later."

"Just one question...elves? Do they really exist?" Camicazi asked, slightly baffled.

"Yes, they do exist on Tamriel. There are high elves, dark elves and wood elves. Or in the language of Ehlnofey, altmer, dunmer and bosmer. So another type of elf are the Orcs, by their other name Orsimer." Mikael explained.

"Whoa...must be some land where you're from." Camicazi wowed.

"It has seen countless wars and genocides between both man- and elvenkind, Divines and the Daedra but it is home." Mikael explained and then yawned loudly. "Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. Good night." Mikael said and pulled a bedroll out of his satched and laid down on it and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk." Hiccup said and stood up after some minutes of silence.

"Me too." Astrid said and walked with Hiccup to the beach.

The rest of the gang managed to fall asleep very quickly using their dragons as pillows. Hiccup and Astrid sat down at the beach and looked at the moon which was full, and reflected perfectly off the surface of the ocean directly in front of them.

"You were right Hiccup. There is so much more out here. And it's beautiful." Astrid said looking at the full moon and the calm sea ahead of them.

"And this is only the beginning, Astrid. Who knows what we'll find out here? And...maybe some time in the future if it is possible, I would like to see Mikael's homeland for myself." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, me too. Sounds...magical." Astrid said.

The pair looked at the moon ahead of them for a while, ignoring or not hearing the low, mysterious call echoing around the island. The dragons opened their eyes at the sound, but not waking their riders up.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Astrid, wake up." Hiccup said to the Hofferson while shaking her to get her to wake up. She woke up and stood up. "Do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything." Astrid said, slightly confused what Hiccup meant.

"Exactly, it's gone. The sound is gone." Hiccup said, looking around the beach.

"So are the dragons, and Mikael. All of them, _gone._ " Fishlegs said and grabbed his head with both of his hands in panic.

The rest of the Riders woke up at Fishlegs' exclaim, and also saw that their dragons are not on the beach they slept at.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled.

"Barf, Belch?" the twins mused.

"Allright, there is no need for panic. Let's just head out there, and find them. At least Toothless can't fly, so he should still be on the island. As for why they left the beach, I do not know but Qolokah would never leave Mikael's side. So if we find the dragons, we find Mikael or the other way around." Hiccup reassured the riders.

"Yeah, those two are inseperable." Fishlegs agreed.

The riders nodded, packed their gear and started to search around the island. The island was lush, full of green trees and palm trees on the beaches. Some parts of the island had autumn coloured trees with varying shades of brown and yellow. It seemed very tropical, even when the Archipelago was this far north in the Norwegian sea.

The Riders searched almost every part of the island, namely the forests covering the entire island. They met in a clearing that had two distinct pair of large boulders that worked as a landmark. The twins were now, for the umpteenth time searching for their dragon around the rocks.

"How many times are you guys gonna check behind that pair of rocks? Barf and Belch cannot hide behind them." Astrid said to the twins in a slightly mocking tone.

"Clearly you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch." Ruffnut said proudly and held one finger up. "Or is that two Barf and Belch?" she asked from her male twin.

"Hmm, excellent question. Two heads..." Tuffnut said and held two fingers up.

"One dragon." Ruffnut continued, holding a finger up.

"Two brains..." Tuffnut continued mimicking his previous expression.

"One body." Ruffnut yet again mimicked holding one finger up.

"Two bodies, half a brain. Ha ha ha!" Snotlout jeered. Astrid huffed at Snotlout's joke but Camicazi grinned sligthtly at the Jorgenson's joke.

Hiccup and Fishlegs got back from their patrol around the island and saw that all of the Riders were present and accounted for, except Mikael.

"I don't get it. Where would they go?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't leave me. She would never do this on her own." Fishlegs whimpered, worried for his sweet Gronckle.

Suddenly however a bush was shaking and rustling behind them, alerting the Riders. They waited for several seconds before suddenly Toothless and Qolokah jumped out of the bushes. Toothless instantly knocked Hiccup down, but Qolokah instead calmly walked towards the Riders.

"He he he! There you are, bud. And Qolokah. Where did you two go?" Hiccup asked from his Night Fury.

Toothless looked at Hiccup for a second, then the Night Fury and the Skrill roared and started to walk around the Riders in a circle, roaring and bellowing loudly and wildly.

"Okay, I think your dragon and Mikael's dragon ate something weird in the forest because they're out of their minds." Snotlout looked at the pair of Strike class dragons in fear.

"No no no, I think they're trying to tell us something." Fishlegs said.

"Whoa whoa whoa...What is it, Toothless and Qolokah? Is it the other dragons? Mikael? Or both?" Hiccup said and looked at Toothless and Qolokah while holding Toothless' head.

Suddenly, Toothless grabbed Hiccup's prosthetic foot and started to run fast across the forest. Without noticing he missed some weight.

"Uh, how far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Astrid asked. The Skrill stayed behind them, looking slightly amused at the Night Fury's antics.

"Hard to say. He seemed pretty commited." Hiccup said, standing up from the ground. The Night Fury didn't notice the rest of Hiccup's body was detached from the prosthetic leg.

Toothless however, continued on, before stopping briefly behind some bushes to take a look at why the leg didn't feel so heavy compared to when Hiccup was flying with him. He glanced with the edges of his eyes and noticed he only had the prosthetic leg in his mouth. Slightly annoyed, he returned to where Hiccup was. He then dropped the leg in front of Hiccup.

"That's okay, bud. I like the enthusiasm." Hiccup said and pet Toothless' head gently, assuring it was all right. The Skrill laughed as a dragon would at Toothless, and Toothless just growled slightly back.

Hiccup then mounted his dragon and looked at the other Riders.

"You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above." Hiccup said and then flew to the skies. "Oh, Qolokah, follow us." Hiccup said to the Skrill who nodded and followed them.

Hiccup, Toothless and Qolokah flew for a while and heard an echoing roar around the island. Suddenly however they heard some rustling below them, and saw a purple Thunderdrum walking towards the other Riders! Hiccup steered Toothless to go towards the Thunderdrum and gestured the Skrill to follow but were interrupted when the echoing call pulling the two dragons away from the Thunderdrum.

"No, no bud. This way. Qolokah, don't go away!" Hiccup said and pulled Toothless' saddle away from the sound. Toothless struggled for a while but managed to break free from the call, and so did Qolokah after shaking his head around a couple of times.

However, they were too late. The Thunderdrum managed to reach the other Riders and caught them by suprise by jumping from behind some bushes. They all screamed and ran away from the Thunderdrum. They managed to jump behind some rocks before the Thunderdrum roared it's signature sonic blast at the Riders.

Toothless and Qolokah stepped in, and fired some plasma blasts and lightning bolts near the Thunderdrum so it would get spooked. The Thunderdrum roared at the pair of dragons and one rider and flew away.

"Good job, bud. And Qolokah. Let's hope that's the last we see of that guy." Hiccup said and pat Toothless' head.

The two dragons and one rider landed in front of the other Riders to see if they were okay. They seemed fine at first look, but...

"Anything else you want to drar towards us? Changewing? Ooh, Screaming Death, maybe? I'm sure there are one of those around here!" Snotlout talked very loudly.

"I sure hope so for a Changewing!" Camicazi yelled.

"Snotlout and Cami, you're yelling very loudly." Hiccup said to the two loud Vikings.

"Oh, really? I can barely hear myself! Because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunderdrum!" Snotlout yelled even louder.

"I seriously wonder how Mikael can handle his own shouting, let alone winning a yelling contest against a Thunderdrum!" Camicazi yelled.

"Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go out there." Hiccup said in a normal voice. The others looked at him like he said nothing. "I said I'm going back out there!" Hiccup yelled, realising they didn't hear him at first. Toothless winced beside him because of how loudly he was yelling but Qolokah looked slightly amused due to how he is used to Mikael's Shouts by now.

"No! No you're not!" Snotlout said and pointed at Hiccup. "I will take your other leg!" he continued pointing at his prosthetic.

"Get back here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No way, Hiccup. You are not leaving us alone." Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"We're dragonless, and slightly defenseless." Fishlegs said. The Vikings had their weapons with them but didn't use them against other dragons. But it was better to be armed than unarmed.

"And, we can only communicate by yelling!" Ruffnut shouted and raised her fist towards the sky.

"Which, although quite enjoyable, is not very stealthy! Are you hearing any of this?" Tuffnut spoke louder than usual but in a calm tone.

"We need your and Mikael's dragon with us, you stupid Hooligan!" Camicazi yelled.

"Okay, fine. We'll all go together." Hiccup said and tried to reassure the Riders. They however looked at Hiccup like he said something really dumb, like the twins usually do. "Oh for the love of...I SAID WE'LL ALL GO TOGETHER!" Hiccup yelled on top of his lungs, resulting a really loud yell thanks to his training of the _Thu'um._

"Why didn't you just say so? Jeez." Tuffnut said and the rest looked relieved.

They started to trek around the island again, but this time Toothless and Qolokah were leading the group in front in a single file. They started to walk towards the center of the island, or so it seemed.

"Uh, Hiccup..." Fishlegs whimpered.

"I know, Fishlegs. No longer amazing.

"Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?" Snotlout asked. He, the twins, Astrid and Camicazi raised their hands.

They came out of the forest and appeared in a clearing. In front of them were a massive pile of bones, of varying sizes. No doubt that they were dragon bones, so the Riders looked at the pile in shock.

"Are those what I think they are?" Fishlegs asked and whimpered.

"Weirdly shaped white rocks?" Tuffnut asked.

"Dragon bones." Hiccup answered.

"Ah, a boneyard. Yes, I like it." Tuffnut said, and got a glare from Hiccup and Ruffnut. "I don't like it." Tuffnut conceded and raised his hands in surrender.

Toothless walked towards the pile and growled as a warning. Astrid kneeled down and picked a small pebble of some amber coloured substance on the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Astrid asked from Hiccup.

"I have no idea." Hiccup answered.

Now, they heard an alarming roar somewhere nearby.

"Okay, what...was...that?" Snotlout asked.

"That, my friend, is a dragon in trouble." Fishlegs answered with an alarmed tone and expression.

Toothless growled and went after the source of the alarmed roar. They were headed towards a canyon nearby. They walked inside the canyon and saw something terrifying.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Whoa..." Hiccup said.

They saw dragons of all kinds of species and colours inside the canyon. Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares, and Terrible Terrors. All of them were trapped in the same amber coloured stuff they found in the boneyard. All of them groaned and moaned as if they were dying.

The Riders started to walk around the canyon to take a look around.

"You guys do know what's going on here, don't you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah...something is trapping the dragons inside in this amber rock substance and immobilizing them." Fishlegs said with his acute mind.

"Oh. Oh, I had a completly different idea that involved oily fish and bad mutton." Tuffnut said, slightly depressed that his idea was wrong.

"Then it's breaking them out and...and eating them. Oh." Fishlegs said and whimpered.

Suddenly a roar echoed around the skies, and a large dragon appeared on one of the ledges of the canyon. It then stood on his hind legs and roared a siren-like roar to announce it's presence. It was very large, had two large wings that resembled butterfly wings. It was mainly yellow in colour with different kinds of patterns in blue and orange around its wings and it's tail was striped with orange.

"How about that guy? Yeah, he looks suspect to me." Ruffnut said, pointing at the new dragon.

"That's a very acute observation, Hooligan." Camicazi quipped.

Both women were then dragged down behind a rock by Fishlegs and held a hand on their mouths to not reveal their position behind a rock. However the new dragon then grabbed a Terrible Terror that was trapped in amber in it's mouth and flew off. The siren-like call echoed around the air again.

"It's the sound. That song, that's what draws the dragons in." Hiccup observed.

"Songwing." Fishlegs said.

"What?" Astrid asked from the Ingerman.

"That's what we should name it." Fishlegs replied.

"Now, really? You want to name it now?" Hiccup asked, slightly miffed at Fishlegs' priorities.

"We need to call it something." Fishlegs argued.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Death Song might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead." Tuffnut said.

"Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point." Hiccup agreed.

"And it sounds way cooler than Songwing." Camicazi said.

"Yeah, I do and it does. Wait, what was it again?" Tuffnut asked, slightly baffled.

"It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, it probably did it to ours. And Mikael as well." Astrid said.

"We have to find them." Fishlegs said.

"Fast." Hiccup agreed.

The gang then split up and started to look around the canyon. There were several dozens of dragons trapped inside the canyon, ready to be eaten by the Death Song.

"Mikael! Mikael...!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup!" Mikael shouted across the canyon. He was trapped inside the amber rock near to the far side of the canyon. He was cocooned in a 'ready to strike'-pose.

"Thank Thor. You okay?" Hiccup said and kneeled in front of Mikael.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That overgrown wyrm got the best of me. I fell asleep at the beach and the next thing I know is that I was kind of...sleepwalking inside this canyon. Then that dragon got me with one of it's shots. I am in no position to Shout myself out, if I could." Mikael explained.

'Don't worry brother, I'll get you of there.' Qolokah reassured his rider.

"I know you will, one way or another." Mikael smiled.

"Allright, let's try to get you out." Hiccup said.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called out to her dragon.

"Hookfang! Hookfaaaang!" Snotlout yelled to his dragon as well.

"Snotlout, look!" Astrid said and pointed to a trapped Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hooky! I am getting you out of there, Fangster!" Snotlout said, kneeling down next to his dragon. Hookfang moaned weakly at his rider signaling he is okay for now.

"Astrid! I've got Stormfly!" Fishlegs yelled while trying to pull the Nadder out of her cocoon.

However, their reunions were cut short due to the Death Song returning to the canyon, no doubt to get another snack. Toothless and Qolokah growled and leapt on a small ledge to intercept the Death Song from cocooning any more riders.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup tried to stop his dragon.

"Qolokah, don't! Then all of us will be stuck here!" Mikael warned his Skrill.

The Death Song noticed the Strike class dragons perched on the small ledge. Toothless first fired a couple of plasma blasts, followed by Qolokah firing some lightning bolts at the enemy dragon. However the Death Song managed to evade all of their shots, and shot back. First it got Toothless who couldn't fly because of his tail. Qolokah roared and took off from the ledge, trying to fight the Death Song in the air. Qolokah though isn't as fast or agile as Toothless in the air, so he was downed as well, falling next to Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You guys, get your dragons free, _now_!" Hiccup ordered.

"I would love to Hiccup but as you can see I am in no position to do such thing." Mikael deadpanned.

The rest of the riders then approached their dragons from cover. However, the Death Song was hovering above the canyon and saw the little humans scurry towards other dragons. First it got Fishlegs who was trying to free Meatlug by hitting the cocoon with a stick. Then it got the twins who tried to pull the cocoon apart. Snotlout also was hit, and was stuck in a star shape.

"What...I can't move! I'm totally stuck!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Me too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber." Snotlout said while trying to stretch himself out of the amber rock.

"Yeah? Well, at least _you_ got your own cocoon." Tuffnut remarked.

"Oh yeah, like this is a picnic for me." Ruffnut said and adjusted her weight. The twins then fell down due to the sudden shift in weight.

"I'm fine." Tuffnut groaned.

The Death Song looked around to see if there were any more victims to immobilize. It saw Hiccup trying to pull the cocoon apart and flew closer for a better chance to hit him.

"Hiccup, it's coming for you!" Astrid tried to warn Hiccup but the Death Song got close. The Death Song fired, but Astrid managed to push Hiccup out of the way so Astrid got hit instead by the amber.

Camicazi and Hiccup where the only ones remaining. Camicazi was trying to hide behind a rock, but the Death Song noticed her hiding there from above, and moved in for the shot. It fired several shots but thanks to Camicazi's heritage she avoided all of the shots with great dexterity, doing somersaults, quick leaps and flips.

"That all you got, you dragon-eating, overgrown serpent?" Camicazi taunted the Death Song. Nevertheless, even she couldn't dodge the shots forever, and after a long barrage of amber shots, she was cocooned as well.

"Odin-damnit!" Camicazi exclaimed. She heard a hiss next to her. What she didn't notice that she fell next to a Changewing, which was camouflaged against the amber and the ground beneath it. "Oh...hi. How're ya doing?" Camicazi asked nervously.

"How did a Changewing get caught here?" Astrid thought out loud, noticing the dragon beside Camicazi.

"He was probably caught by the Death Song's call, and then trapped inside the cocoon before it could camouflage itself. The rest of the pack ran away, leaving this poor dragon here. That's my best guess." Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup however decided to retreat out of the canyon to live to fight another day. He crawled inside a small crevice that took him out of the canyon. However he slipped, not noticing the sudden slope underneath his foot and one fake leg. Hiccup screamed all the way down and fell down a small ramp and hit the ground below heavily. Luckily no bones were broken. Unluckily, he fell right next to the very same Thunderdrum that he and the gang met earlier. It turned around and growled at Hiccup.

"Oh hey...Heh heh. Remember me?" Hiccup asked nervously from the purple Thunderdrum.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Thunderdrum roared at Hiccup as a warning.

"O-Okay, so, yeah I'm thinking...we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Hiccup said, taking cover behind his shield. The Thunderdrum roared again, this time the sonic blast hitting the shield. "Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge."

Suddenly, the Thunderdrum tackled Hiccup on the ground, just managing to avoid the amber shot from the Death Song. Hiccup grunted and stood up, then was alerted when the Thunderdrum roared again, this time not at Hiccup. The Death song stood on a ledge, then roared at the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum took that as a challenge and flew at the Death Song, only to get smacked by the Death Song's tail. The Thunderdrum took the hit but was then promptly tackled down by the Death Song, lying on it's back.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Hiccup said and fired a bola out of his shield to the Death Song's mouth, trapping it shut. the Death Song then fell from the Thunderdrum's belly and fought to get the bolas out of it's mouth.

"That's not gonna hold him for long." Hiccup said to himself. "Okay, you might not like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's gonna work out for both of us." Hiccup said to the Thunderdrum, then suddenly mounted it.

The Thunderdrum however got alarmed and flew to the skies instantly, spinning around fast trying to buck the sudden rider on it's back.

"Whoa, haven't...we been over this? I said I'm trying to help...the both of us? Don't you listen?" Hiccup asked from the Thunderdrum. "Of course you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing." Hiccup lamented realising what dragon he was talking to.

The Thunderdrum then dove down towards the ground and landed heavily in a clearing, bucking Hiccup off it's back. Hiccup rolled a couple of times on the ground but luckily yet again didn't break any bones from the hard landing. He stood, and looked around the sky for a while. The Death Song didn't follow them here.

"At least we lost the Death Song..." Hiccup said to the Thunderdrum. However, he reminded himself about the current situation. His friends both dragon and human were still trapped by the Death Song's amber rock.

"Oh no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys and gals back on Berk. Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Death Song, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying." Hiccup talked to himself in hysteria. A sudden clarity hit him.

"Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Death Song's call. And if you can't hear the Death Song, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone." Hiccup continued his monologue towards the Thunderdrum.

The Thunderdrum roared at Hiccup, as in he confirmed what Hiccup said.

"You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say?" Hiccup said while stepping carefully towards the Thunderdrum, extending his hand out.

The Thunderdrum snarled at Hiccup, but Hiccup kept getting closer to the dragon. Hiccup finally turned his face away from the Thunderdrum, and the dragon let Hiccup touch him on his snout. Now the Thunderdrum was more calm, and purred at the trainer. Hiccup mounted the Thunderdrum and started to fly back towards the canyon to save his friends.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders were still stuck inside the canyon, cocooned in the amber rock substance.

Snotlout tried his best to break out of his cocoon. "Where's Hiccup? I knew he'd leave us. I have to pee..." Snotlout lamented.

"He didn't leave us. He'll be back. If I could just reach my knife..." Astrid grunted, trying to move her arms inside her cocoon.

"It wouldn't matter, Astrid. Whatever this is, it's really strong." Fishlegs said and grunted, trying to break free. "I don't think we can cut through it."

"I would like to test that theory with my sword or my dagger but you know why I can't right now." Mikael deadpanned. "I'm fairly certain either of them could cut them at least somewhat."

"If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her sticky fish hair." Tuffnut said, jeering at her sister's hair which was hanging right in front of Tuffnut's face. She was above Tuffnut.

"Oh yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die." Ruffnut said angrily.

"You just stay on your side of the cocoon, _missy_." Tuffnut taunted his sister. Not like she could move at all anyway.

Suddenly the twins' cocoon was rammed and they were flung across the canyon.

"Whoa!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Whoa. What's going on? Do it again!" Tuffnut smiled.

"Okay, that's a negative on plan A, ramming the cocoon open." Hiccup said from on top of the purple Thunderdrum.

"Please tell me you have a plan B." Astrid asked slightly unamused.

"If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hiccup. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen." Fishlegs said.

"Cools down?" Hiccup asked. He might have an idea.

"And hardens." Fishlegs continued.

"So we need fire to open these cocoons? I would love to try to Shout my cocoon or somebody else's cocoon open, but I don't want to risk burning anyone's face off. You know how deadly my fire can be, Hiccup." Mikael pointed out.

"Hmm...nobody move." Hiccup said assuringly, as if he had a plan.

"Oh yeah, that's funny. A real comedian." Tuffnut remarked.

"If that's what it takes to be a comedian I'm sure my mother could just give up chiefing and travel as a comedian instead." Camicazi said.

"That's the joke, Cami." Mikael deadpanned.

Hiccup walked towards Hookfang, and pulled some jars of Monstrous Nightmare gel from Hookfang's saddlebags. Mikael was right, if he Shouted he risked burning the cocooned persons' faces. Also breathing fire with a dragon wouldn't work as it had the same risks. However the gel could be applied like a paste, avoiding any potential accidents.

Hiccup poured several jars of the Nightmare gel over the dragons and their riders. He also poured some lines of the flammable gel between the riders and dragons so he could light up the gel from any point and all of them would get freed. Mikael, Astrid, and Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup, as they knew what he was doing. The twins were ecstatic at his plan, being set on fire for the twins is _awesome_. Hiccup also poured some gel over the Changewing that was trapped, seeing an opportunity. Snotlout, however had different ideas.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, slightly frightened.

"Just trust me, Snotlout." Hiccup reassured Snotlout, pouring gel over Snotlout's cocooned body.

"Says the man who's about to set me on fire?" Snotlout asked, now even more afraid. He knew his dragon's gel's attributes first hand.

"You said it only stings a little." Hiccup joked.

"I was lying. You know I'm a liar!" Snotlout said anxiously.

"It'll be okay, Snotlout. I promise." Hiccup asserted.

However, the Death Song returned to the canyon yet again. Snotlout played dead as soon as he saw the orange dragon. The Death Song landed between Fishlegs and a blue Gronckle, looked at Fishlegs, wondering should it eat him first or the Gronckle. It picked the Gronckle, and flew away.

"Aaah! Hurry up, Hiccup. He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course." Fishlegs whimpered. He suddenly fell backwards and to the ground, away from Meatlug.

"Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat that dragon." Astrid tried to calm Fishlegs.

However, as a familiar roar echoed through the air, her statement was proven dead wrong.

"Or minutes! Help!" Fishlegs screamed out of fear as the shadow of the Death Song loomed over him. The Death Song landed right in front of him, and stared at Fishlegs with it's face less than a meter away from Fishlegs.

Fishlegs whimpered, and tried to rotate his body inside the cocoon around by shuffling his legs. As he rotated around, so did the Death Song's face. He looked at the Death Song nervously.

"Hi...sir." He said very anxiously, silently asking for mercy.

The Death Song straightened it's face and roared at Fishlegs. The orange dragon's meal was interrupted by the roar of a Thunderdrum, with Hiccup riding it.

"Hey, remember us?" Hiccup taunted the Death Song. The Death Song took off and started to chase the Thunderdrum and it's rider. They led the Death Song away from the canyon, turned around and dove right at the Death Song but just barely dodging it. Hiccup then dove from the Thunderdrum with his shield on his belly, and scratched the gel on the ground, igniting it.

The fire spread through the canyon rapidly, setting everyone inside a cocoon on fire. However, the amber cocoons started to crack soon after being lit on fire. Everyone got freed from the amber cocoons soon.

"Yes! It's working!" Astrid said while getting the last drops of the amber off her.

All of the Riders were reunited with their dragons.

"Hey bud, good to see you." Hiccup said to Toothless, happy to be reunited with his best friend.

"Now it's payback time." Mikael growled and unsheathed his sword.

"Mikael, no! What did we talk about killing dragons?" Hiccup said solemnly to the Dragonborn.

"That dragon threatened to eat every last one of us, and our dragons. I know how you feel about dragons, but as you said some time ago there are bad dragons and good dragons. This is one such bad dragon, and I aim not to let this overgrown...butterfly without punishment." Mikael said angrily.

"Butterfly? Good one." Camicazi laughed at what the Death Song kind of looked like, and noticed the Changewing beside her was laughing as well, mimicking her.

She turned to the Changewing, which looked at her curiously. She tilted her head a bit, and the Changewing did the same. She remembered what she did when he first met Toothless on Berk, and held out a hand towards the snout of the Changewing. The Changewing then pushed it's head towards the palm of her hand and purred contently.

"Whoa..." Camicazi gasped and felt the bond between her and the elusive dragon being created.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a new friend. But now, we have a Death Song to fight." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, what do you propose we do, if killing it is out of the question?" Mikael asked.

"We should trap it somehow, or make it unable to use his call." Hiccup wondered.

"Then it would die of starvation or thirst, either by being trapped or not being able to lure dragons. I would grant it a quick, and painless death. And it wouldn't eat any more dragons either, or other Vikings who could accidentally sail here." Mikael argued.

Hiccup only sighed. Mikael was right, if he was trapped in a cave or something it would just break free sooner or later, or die from the lack of nourishment.

"As much as I hate to say this, but you're right. But do you have a plan? We don't have much Monstrous Nightmare gel left from freeing us and our dragons." Hiccup asked.

"I have a good idea on how I can get this beast. However, only our dragons are fast enough to dodge it's shots, considering how Toothless and Qolokah escaped the first encounter with it. So the rest should take cover somewhere." Mikael said.

"Hey, we're still here." Astrid said, bring the attention of the two men to the rest of the Riders. "We can help."

"I know, but Skrills and Night Furies are the two fastest dragons known. Right Fishlegs?" Mikael asked.

"It's true, Astrid. Our dragons just do not have the agility or speed to avoid the shots of the Death Song. Lets just let Mikael and Hiccup do this." Fishlegs explained.

Astrid thought about it for a second, then turned away from the two men about to fight the dragon.

"Just go." Astrid said, slightly angry.

The two men mounted their dragons. Hiccup looked slightly anxious about his decision on letting Astrid stay out of this, but he didn't want Astrid to get hurt. She could hold her own in a fight, that was sure but this fight isn't her fight.

They however heard some familiar snarling not too far away. There was a blue, adolescent Thunderdrum trapped in a cocoon.

"An adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder that Thunderdrum stuck around." Hiccup said. "You guys get it free, and try to protect and free the other dragons in here. We'll handle the Death Song." he said to the other riders.

"On it!" Astrid said and the rest started to go towards the other trapped dragons in the canyon.

"So Mikael, what is your plan? Plan to use that one Shout you used against Alduin?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. It only works against Akatoshkin, as far as I know. But basically we need to keep the Death Song cold. Maybe if his body temperature is much lower, he won't be able to use it's shots, or the shots are already solid when exiting it's body." Mikael explained.

"Allright, what should I do?" Hiccup asked.

"Keep it distracted. I need to line up my Shout so I could hit it. Frost Breath Shout doesn't travel too fast, so it has to be focused on you. If that doesn't work, Qolokah could hit it with a lightning bolt, or you could have Toothless shoot it in the wings. After it is grounded we can finish it off. Sound clear?" Mikael said.

"Yeah...sounds okay." Hiccup said solemnly while looking a bit sad. He was never a dragon killer, and is not planning to be in the foreseeable future.

"Hiccup, if you don't want to help me get this dragon, I won't hold any grudges. But you've seen what this dragon does to other dragons and possibly even people. It almost ate Fishlegs!" Mikael pointed out.

"No...no I'll be fine." Hiccup said. He kind of lied with that statement.

"Allright. Now let's teach this bad guy a lesson." Mikael said and with that encouraging pep talk the pair flew towards the skies. .

The two dragons and their riders now joined the adult purple Thunderdrum in the skies. It has been keeping the Death Song busy for now, but now it had some reinforcements.

"Allright Hiccup, keep it focused on you. Try to either keep it hovering around one spot or make it chase you." Mikael said then flew towards the ground.

"Hey you! Yeah you, you overgrown worm!" Hiccup taunted the Death Song, flying right past it.

The Death Song roared at the insolent human and his pet dragon.

Mikael then arrived, lining up directly behind the Death Song. The Death Song was now completly focused on Hiccup and Toothless, ignoring the Thunderdrum or Mikael and Qolokah.

 _"FO KRAH DIIN!"_ Mikael Shouted.

However, the Death Song heard the Shout directly behind him and the icy breath from Mikael's _Thu'um_ missed the Death Song. just barely. Hiccup felt the air get colder behind him and dodged the icy breath just barely thanks to Toothless' agility.

"Looks like getting behind it won't work." Mikael said to himself quietly. "Hiccup, keep trying to focus it on you!" Mikael yelled to Hiccup who nodded back.

This time, Mikael dove under the Death Song, and then pulled up suddenly and stopped right in front of the Death Song.

 _"FO KRAH DIIN!"_ Mikael Shouted yet again, but this time the Death Song flew directly towards Mikael and was then was hit by the Shout, almost freezing on the spot.

Mikael hovered around the Death Song who tried to spew it's amber rock shots at Mikael but nothing came out of it's mouth. It then roared really angrily and tried to chase Mikael. Qolokah then flew away from the Death Song.

"Hiccup! Use your Shout! It is focused on us now! Try to make it crash to the canyon!" Mikael yelled to Hiccup while being chased around by the Death Song. It couldn't fire it's shot while half-frozen but it still could claw and dodge Qolokah's lightning bolts.

Using a Shout now was insane to a degree because of the dragon right below him. Dragons hate loud noises and they disrupt their senses a bit. But it could kind of work. So he got an idea.

"I have an idea. It is super risky, but if it works the Death Song won't be able to dodge!" Hiccup yelled. Mikael nodded, having a good guess what he might do.

Mikael then flew towards the canyon, flying in a straight line. Once they were directly over the canyon, they flew right under the Death Song and Hiccup initiated his plan.

"Okay bud, cover your ears." Hiccup commanded and the Night Fury flew past Mikael and Qolokag with blazing speed typical for a Strike class dragon, looped around and flew upside down. Once they were directly above the Death Song, Hiccup went for it and Toothless covered his ears with his front paws.

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_ Hiccup Shouted at the Death Song, directly below him while flying upside down.

The loud shockwave hit the Death Song, and was struck very hard, plummeted towards the ground and crashed very hard towards the ground. Mikael then arrived to see what happened.

"Good thinking, Hiccup. Now let's finish him off." Mikael said and dove towards the canyon.

The Death Song was heavily injured with a broken left wing, hind legs and some other fractured bones. It was barely moving on the ground, trying to get up by pushing itself up with its front paws but as they were smaller than its hind legs it couldn't get that far. Being frozen and stiff doesn't help crash landing at all.

"I think there's not much fight left in it. Hiccup, just turn away and don't look." Mikael said sternly to Hiccup behind him.

Hiccup complied, as seeing the Snow Wraith get absorbed by Mikael was only pretty for half a second when the dragon's body is in flames but after it's flesh and scales start to disappear into thin air it is very terrifying.

Hiccup now heard a very brief slicing sound and an equally short, painful roar. Mikael put the Death Song out of it's misery. Shortly after he heard the familiar gust of wind and booming sound of a dragon soul getting absorbed by Mikael. After a full ten seconds or so, he then turned back towards Mikael. He was now standing on top of the Death Song's skeleton, glowing slightly with the residues of the Death Song's soul being absorbed to Mikael's body.

"In case I haven't been clear with this, I am sorry you had to see this. But it was necessary, either this or a slow death by starvation." Mikael said solemnly.

"Yeah...yeah." Hiccup said, slightly sad about seeing a dragon die.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut said, coming from behind a rock with Barf and Belch. " _That_ is what happens when you absorb their souls? How does it feel? How does it feel to _consume_ somebody's soul? Their entire very _being_?" Tuffnut asked really enthusiastically.

"Well...to be honest, really exhilarating. Rejuvenating. Revitalising." Mikael explained.

"Can you...you know, absord people's souls?" Tuffnut asked. "There's one less _nut_ I could do without, if you know what I'm saying." Tuffnut winked.

Mikael chuckled at the light joke. "I know what you mean but the answer is no. Only applies to dragons. Or...other Dragonborn." Mikael said.

"Other Dragonborn?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but that is a story for another day. For now, let's see if we can finally get out of here." Mikael said.

"What do you mean? That thing is long gone." Snotlout said, pointing towards the Death Song's skeleton.

"I don't know that much about the dragons of this world, but I can assume that there are _other_ Death Songs around. Maybe some day another will take it's place here. Maybe not. Besides, we need to continue to find Dagur." Mikael explained.

By now, the adolescent Thunderdrum came behind the rock and saw it's father in the skies. The baby snarled at it's parent, and the father came down, landed in front of it's baby and the two dragons nuzzled each other as the parent and child were now finally reunited.

"If I were you two, I'd find another island. There's no knowing if another Death Song could take this one's place." Hiccup said quietly to the pair.

"Uh, you know they can't hear you, right?" Tuffnut said.

"Yes Tuff, I know. Let's rest and camp out here for the night and then we'll leave next morning. We've had a really long day." Hiccup said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders now made a small camp inside the canyon. This time however there was no Death Song trying to lure their dragons anywhere, or to make Mikael sleepwalk. It was only them, their dragons and the warm, cozy campfire they were all around.

"So Mikael...what was that bit about 'other Dragonborn'? You've gotten me really curious." Fishlegs asked.

Mikael looked at Fishlegs. The man seemed to have an unsatiable thrist for knowledge. Mikael hoped that he wouldn't ever cross Hermaeus Mora, because the following tale includes him.

"Well, if you insist...one time I was just minding by own business in the village of Riverwood. I was just drinking my mead on the counter of an inn, then suddenly two people wander in with these weird masks. They ask if I am the one people call Dragonborn. Unknowingly what they were after I said yes, and they attacked me, claiming I was a 'deceiver', that the 'True' Dragonborn is coming." Mikael explained.

"Turns out, there was a man that lived several thousands years ago, called Miraak. He was a priest of the Dragon Cult, or a Dragon Priest. These priests were given special powers and status by the dragons, before humans rebelled. They acted some sort of kings to the people, while the dragons were god-kings. Apparently, Miraak was a Dragonborn as well. He turned on his overlords and devoured them. His treachery was discovered by the dragons, so he was defeated by another dragon priest called Vahlok, but before he was killed he was snatched away by Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge." Mikael continued.

"He spent several milennia gathering his strenght in the realm of Hermaeus Mora, and then one day decided to take the island of Solstheim for himself. He heard of my arrival to the world so he sent his cultists to attack me. Long story short, I followed the trail to Solstheim, confronted Miraak on the summit of the Daedric Prince's realm, and defeated him, absorbing his soul. It was really poetic, if you think about it. The First Dragonborn versus the Last Dragonborn." Mikael ended.

The others looked at Mikael's story in awe, like children would listen to a skald telling the legends of other Viking heroes. They were completly silent, as in they were expecting more.

"I guess that answers your question, Fishlegs." Mikael said.

"Yes, it does." Fishlegs said. "Have you met anyone else that were Dragonborn?" He asked.

"No. A Dragonborn is already an incredibly rare invidual. Two of them alive at the same time is even more rare, and I am sure my encounter with Miraak was the first time in history of Tamriel where there was more than one Dragonborn alive, apart from the successors of Saint Alessia or Tiber Septim." Mikael explained.

"Do you mean...if you had children, would they have the same abilities as you do?" Camicazi asked.

Mikael was embarrassed or anxious at the very thought. Having children has always been out of the question for him. He took a deep breath before answering Camicazi.

"Maybe, maybe not. As the prophecy says, I am the _Last_ Dragonborn. Either my _possible_ children _are not_ Dragonborn as well, or I _will not_ have any...or I simply _cannot_ have any." Mikael said solemnly, emphasising every 'not' word heavily. "And I am not a person to judge the prophecies of the Elder Scrolls. Their prophecies always have come true, one way or another."

"Sorry if I asked." Camicazi said apologetically.

"It's no problem." Mikael forgave her.

The gang fell silent after that. Everybody felt somewhat sorry for the Dragonborn. Even when the thoughts of having children themselves were out of the question for the time being, and the prophecy mentioning of him being the Last, the inability to have children seems like a cruel joke from the gods themselves.

"Hey gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back, head home..." Hiccup said, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid asked seriously.

"No way." Ruffnut said cheerfully.

"This is the most fun we've had in _years_." Snotlout said emphasised the word 'years' with excitement.

"Even when we've been at war with the Berserkers, we were kinda bored on Berk. Not enough time for pranking...or explosions. There's never enough explosions." Tuffnut said, grinning slightly.

"There is one thing we need to do though." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"I'm all ears." Hiccup said turning to Astrid.

"We need an island, our own island." Astrid continued.

"Astrid's right Hiccup. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk." Fishlegs said.

"What we need is a base of operations." Hiccup continued for Fishlegs.

"Exactly. But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it." Fishlegs said. Meatlug snarled at Fishlegs from behind him. "Sorry girl, it had to be said." Fishlegs said to Meatlug.

"Or me. I don't think me sleepwalking to this canyon gives me any credit." Mikael said.

"Allright Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose when we leave this island." Hiccup said, turning to the Jorgenson.

"Seriously?" Snotlout asked, slightly suprised.

"Yeah, seriously." Hiccup said and smiled at Snotlout.

"Allright! What do you say, Fangster?" Snotlout turned to Hookfang who was curled around on the ground behind him. Hookfang lifted his head and roared shortly. "Haha! Couldn't agree more."

"Oh and Cami...you've got your own dragon now. I think she likes you." Hiccup said to the Bog woman and gestured to the nearly invisible dragon camouflaged behind her. It uncloaked and pushed it's head to Camicazi's shoulder, purring contently.

"Yeah...wait, it's a she?" Camicazi said, scratching the chin of the Changewing.

"We can tell, you know? Besides, what do you want to name her? Dragons need a name if you're gonna ride them." Hiccup said.

"Can't you name her? I am not good with names..." Camicazi asked.

"Nope. _You_ must name her, not any of us. Not me, not Mikael, not Fishlegs, not anybody else...you. It's your dragon after all." Hiccup said.

"Hmm...what about Phantom? [1] Seems really fitting for a dragon that is unseen most of the time." Camicazi said, looking at the Changewing, silently asking for her approval.

The Changewing roared in contentment, and nuzzled Camicazi's shoulder lightly.

"I guess that means she likes it." Hiccup said and smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, you guys need to teach me to fly. Can we get on that the next morning?" Camicazi asked.

"Of course. You'll need practice, and we need to record some information on the Changewings anyway. This is the first time we've been this close to a Changewing without it trying to shoot acid at us." Hiccup said.

"Allright. What do you say to that, Phantom? Do you mind if these people study you for a while?" Camicazi turned to her Changewing. She roared and then she rested her head on Camicazi's lap.

"I guess she is cool with it." Camicazi said turning to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

However, nobody noticed a certain man slip away from the campfire, and then to the skies. Mikael landed on one of the cliffs of the canyon, within sight of the camp but out of earshot. He got off his dragon and sat down on the ground, with Qolokah curling around on the ground and around Mikael.

"Qolokah...I seriously hope these people don't think of me differently." Mikael said quietly but solemnly to the Skrill.

'Why do you think of that? You killed a bad dragon, I do not mind that. I agree that it was harmful to other dragons, and your allies.' Qolokah said, slightly worried for his friend.

"That is the thing, brother. You see, those humans over there, around the campfire...they used to kill dragons, but now they are repulsed at the very thought. They care deeply for their dragons, and even wild dragons." Mikael said, then turning to the Skrill.

"I have a question...Hiccup told me what happened before I met you. He said that you were found frozen in ice by the Berserkers. After the Berserkers harnessed you with some ropes, Hiccup fought you and froze you in ice again. Is this true?" Mikael asked from the Skrill.

'It is true.' Qolokah answered, not sure where his rider was going.

"Just wondering...the way you reacted to Hiccup and the other dragon riders was brutal, to say the least. Why didn't you do so when you met me?" Mikael asked.

Qolokah thought that the answer was really self-explantory to him, he is the Dragonborn as he calls himself. After a while the dragon decided to answer, giving some closure to the worried rider.

'I sensed your dragon blood immediately after having my head unfrozen. I thought it was impossible for a second and I blamed the cold for dulling my senses, but then you continued to thaw me from ice using your own fiery breath, I knew I should trust you. I also felt that I would be in debt to you for freeing me from my prison, and you respected me as a fellow dragon. We may not be the same in body but in soul and blood we are the same.' Qolokah explained.

"And when we went to Hiccup and the others?" Mikael asked.

'If you mean why I didn't attack them, I felt that if you trusted them, I should trust them too.' Qolokah answered.

"So you do not carry a grudge against them any more?" Mikael asked.

'No. If anything, I should congratulate Hiccup and his Night Fury as you humans call his species for besting me in combat.'

"Allright, good. I just wanted to clear that up. I was wondering if you still held a grudge against them. And I seriously think that Hiccup and the others do not like me after today. They didn't at first when my abilities were revealed to them, but after today and the fight between the Snow Wraith, I do not know if they can trust me." Mikael said, frowning slightly.

'I think they are naive that way. There cannot be life without death, or the other way around.' Qolokah said.

"Well said, brother. But as for naivety, I do not know. For now, I'll try to avoid killing any dragons. Will you do the same?" Mikael asked.

'Of course, my brother. Anything for you.' Qolokah said, purred and laid his head on Mikael's lap who was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Thanks." Mikael said and leaned backwards to rest on Qolokah's body. "Now on to a more cheery subject...what do you say if you could fly even faster than before?" Mikael asked, scratching behind the Skrill's head spikes.

'How?' Qolokah said, raising his head from Mikael's lap and looking at Mikael with questioning eyes.

"I do not know yet brother, but I will figure it out. As a gift from me to you." Mikael said. "But for now, let's return to the campsite and rest. We'll have a long day ahead of us, and an even longer day behind us." Mikael stood up.

'Agreed.' Qolokah said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

And another chapter done.

And I'm sorry if dragon death gives you 'the triggers'. But I'm giving to some events of the franchise a more serious spin. Besides, Mikael needs his fix for dragon souls. And I'm joking, he isn't addicted to it or anything.

[1] Phantom is the Changewing from the Riders of Berk comics. The more you know.


	13. The Edge

Guest #1: Maybe. Maybe not.

Guest #2: I get your point. That chapter mainly was to show the true potential of a Dragonborn. He has been basically fighting almost anything that moves non-stop for three years and have been absorbing a metric s*** ton of dragon souls and has badass equipment. One might call him overpowered at this point. He is a Dragonborn, _Dovahkiin._ The Dragon of the North, _Dovahsebrom._ Of course he is overpowered by default. He _is_ one of the most powerful mortal beings in existence as of now. Deal with it.

Most of the Dragonborn are destined to rule over men...one even became a god. As for Mikael...you'll see for yourself, in due time.

Includes minor spoilers for Skyrim/Dawnguard.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Edge**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Mikael, wake up."

Mikael opened his eyes slowly and noticed Hiccup was trying to wake him up. No doubt to talk about either leaving the island...or about yesterday's incident. The latter really made Mikael slightly anxious.

"I'm up, I'm up. So...what's going on?" Mikael asked with a groggy voice.

"We need to talk." Hiccup said sternly to him.

Mikael glanced around and noticed that he was alone with Hiccup. The others were up but out of earshot by the other side of the canyon, away from the main campsite where they made the fire.

"Allright...talk away. I have a good guess on what this is about anyway." Mikael said and sat cross legged across Hiccup.

"You're right...Mikael, you know how I feel about dragons, right?" Hiccup asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I hate to repeat myself, but as you said there are bad dragons and good dragons. I assure you, I was very much aware how much you or the other riders do not like killing dragons when I proposed we kill it. That is why I argued with you first, not chopping heads off and asking questions later." Mikael said. He then stood up and kneeled in front of Hiccup and placed a hand over his heart.

"I swear by the name of Talos that I will not kill any more dragons unless absolutely necessary. I will try to persuade it away from creating any harm if possible, but I make no promises." Mikael said, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked slightly baffled at Mikael's gestures. He _kneeled_ in front of him.

"If you swear by the name of your god, then I'll assume you're being serious." Hiccup said.

"Dead serious." Mikael said and stood up. "By the way, I talked to Qolokah the previous night. I just want to say that he doesn't carry a grudge against you or the others for imprisoning him in ice. In case you were wondering."

"That's good to know, I guess." Hiccup said and the pair started to walk towards the others.

"So...what is the plan for now?" Mikael asked once they were within earshot, to make sure the others heard.

"We'll start by teaching Cami how to fly with a dragon. She already has bonded with her pretty well, so all we need to do is practice flying. Steering and so on." Hiccup said.

"Yes, let's get started already! I bet Phantom doesn't like being grounded, right girl?" Camicazi said to Phantom who revealed herself and roared in agreement.

"She can fly on her own, you know. She just wants to be _with you_ now, just like me and Qolokah. But your point still stands." Mikael said crossing his arms.

"You don't have a saddle so you'll have to grab onto her horns to tell where you wan't to go. Sit between those leaf-like spines and grab onto her horns." Hiccup instructed.

Camicazi nodded and turned to her Changewing. The Changewing kneeled beside Camicazi, allowing her to climb on. She climbed on the dragon's neck, just between two leaf-shaped spines. The changewing folded the spines in front of Camicazi so she could see in front of her. Camicazi then grabbed the horns of the Changewing, and the dragon didn't object to it.

"Allright, seems like Phantom doesn't resist or don't mind you grabbing her horns. Allright, now take off and do some circles above the canyon, first turning to the left, then to the right." Hiccup said.

"Okay girl, let's go." Camicazi pet the Changewing's head and the pair took off. First Camicazi steered to the left by pulling the horns to the left and the Changewing obliged and turned left. Same thing to the right after that. After doing about two laps to ech direction Camicazi landed.

"Well done, Cami. It's amazing how well she is co-operating though." Hiccup thought out loud.

"Maybe it is because the previous pack of Phantom abandoded her here because she got caught. The Changewings are pack dragons, so it thinks we and our dragons are her pack now." Fishlegs said.

"That makes sense. What do you think, Phantom?" Hiccup asked. The Changewing looked sad for a moment but then nodded and roared.

"Poor girl. She must've been sad because she was all alone, left for dead to be consumed by the Death Song." Astrid commented.

"Luckily we came along. Even Mikael." Hiccup said. Mikael avoided looking at Hiccup for that statement. "But I guess flying should be okay for you now. We can get off this island now, and look for other islands and Dagur. All in favour, raise your hand." Hiccup said. Everybody raised their hand.

"Allright, I suppose that's the next thing we'll do. According to how far we flew from Berk to north, I'm estimating this island to be around... _here,_ " Hiccup pointed at a point in a map...well, at least outside the map. It was further than the scale of map allowed. "...so I suppose we should head east from here. To the south and west are the other tribes, so we have a higher chance on finding uninhabitated islands or Dagur. Sound good?" Hiccup said, raising his gaze from the map. The others nodded.

"Allright Riders, mount up. We're heading out!" Hiccup ordered and everybody mounted their dragons and flew towards the skies...and the unknown.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile on Tamriel..._

It has been almost 2 months since the Dragonborn disappeared from Tamriel.

Not only people of Skyrim have grown grim from the news that were starting to spread like wildfire, but also his closest allies on Tamriel. Maybe the Dragonborn was defeated by Alduin. Maybe he was killed by a sneaky rat of the Dark Brotherhood. Maybe he shared the same fate as the ancient Dwarves did. Nobody knew. But a certain band of people were keen on finding out what did happen. And to everybody's suprise, the dragon attacks slowed down miraculously enough to levels way lower than ever before.

Erik the Slayer, Serana Volkihar, Frea Crag-Strider, Angi, Onmund, Brelyn Maryon, Esbern and Delphine were all trekking to High Hrothgar yet again, and this time they would go to the summit, even if it meant the death of them. Erik knocked on the door three times.

"It is me, Erik the Slayer. Open the door!" Erik shouted through the giant doors of the monastery.

A few moments later, Arngeir was at the door and opened it.

"Yes, what is it, ally of the Dragonborn?" Arngeir said and gestured everybody to get inside. The rest of the Greybeards were at the entrance hall, expecting trouble. They didn't know the visitors' intentions but they couldn't be too careful.

"We _need_ to find out where the Dragonborn went. Since as you said it, the trek to the summit needs a Greybeard's or a Tongue's Voice. Can any one of you help us?" Erik said solemnly.

Arngeir thought about it for a while. If they were truly allies and friends of the Dragonborn, maybe they could be trusted. "Maybe. I must ask each and one of you where your allegiances lie, though." Arngeir spoke softly.

"As I told you, I am the Harbringer of the Companions." Erik said then turned to Serana, gesturing her to continue.

"I am a friend of Mikael. I am no part of a faction, so to speak but he defeated my father trying to plunge the world in darkness." Serana said.

"I am the shaman of the Skaal tribe of Solstheim. He defeated Miraak, the First Dragonborn who tried to take over Solstheim. Even when it required the sacrifice of my father, I helped him." Frea said.

"I am a hunter, living near the mountains of Falkreath. I taught him archery." Angi said.

"I am the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, and Brelyn is a student there. Mikael needed our help tracking an Elder Scroll down." Onmund said.

"Were friends of the Dragonborn as well." Delphine said, trying to hide her allegiance to the Blades.

Arngeir however looked slightly distrustful. He knew the Dragonborn got the information on Dragonrend from Alduin's Wall, within a Blades stronghold. Were these two people the Blades?

"Erik the Slayer, are these two Blades agents?" Arngeir asked from the Harbringer.

"Yes, they are. Why do you ask?" Erik said, not wanting to lie to the Greybeards. Delphine and Esbern told the rest of this fact but warned the rest of telling the Greybeards of this.

"The Blades are not welcome here. Dragon-hunting savages who try to veer the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. The rest of you may stay here, but these two must leave." Arngeir said, and the rest of the Greybeard braced for trouble. They could kill them all with barely a whisper.

"We are here to help the Dragonborn in his destiny. If anything, _we_ put the Dragonborn on this path. And if he listened to you, he'd be sitting around here, dreaming or looking at the sky. Keep that in mind." Delphine angrily lashed out.

"Stop it, Delphine. We are here not to rehearse old grudges. The matter at hand is urgent, Alduin must be stopped, remember that. We know a lot of the current situation and the threat that Alduin poses to us all." Esbern said.

"You are still not permitted to go to the summit. You may wait here, but not go past the gates in the courtyard. Understood?" Arngeir spoke. "However, I will agree to lead the rest of you to the summit. Masters Borri, Einhar and Wulfgar will stay here and guard the gates."

"Understandable." Erik said. "Do not try to do anything, Delphine and Esbern. If the Dragonborn trusted their leader enough, but the Greybeards are distrustful of you, I presume he would be angry at you if you did anything _rash_." Erik spat the word 'rash' at the Blades duo and went outside with the rest of the band and Master Arngeir.

 _"LOK VAH KOOR!"_ Arngeir Shouted and the strong winds of the mountain were calmed down.

The band plus Arngeir trekked the treacherous path to the summit. It was full of mist, and it had to be cleared by Arngeir's Voice, otherwise they would fall to their doom down the mountain. Not only that but there were more bridges that were dangerous to cross unless they were Shouted down just like near the courtyard. After some hours of trekking, they finally arrived at the summit.

"Past here our leader lives. I am placing the utmost trust in you, allies of the Dragonborn. Make sure you do not break it. I will wait here, and once your business here is done, I will escort you back to High Hrothgar." Arngeir said and sat down to meditate.

The band marched forward and climbed a small hill before reaching the summit.

"Huh...there is one of the word walls here." Erik wondered out loud. He has been with Mikael for a time, and even uncovered some ancient Nordic ruins...and learned how a Dragonborn can learn the _Thu'um_ in a short time.

Not long after that a roar was heard. All of them were slightly startled but remembered Arngeir's warning. They are not to harm the leader of the Greybeards...even if it may be a dragon.

And it was.

The dragon landed in front of the band, looked at them for a few seconds before starting to speak.

" _Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings, _wunduniikke_. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you, and what brings you all to my _strunmah_...my mountain?" Paarthurnax spoke.

"We are allies of the Dragonborn." Erik the Slayer spoke.

"Hmm... _grah-zeymahzinne se Dovahkiin._ Allies. Why would you come here, to hold _tinvaak_ with me? To hold conversation?" Paarthurnax spoke.

"The last we have seen of the Dragonborn was almost two months ago. People have grown grim since he went missing. The last place he was sighted was on the village at the bottom of the mountain, headed to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards told us that he went here. So...where is the Dragonborn, if I may ask nicely?" Erik said.

" _Drem._ Patience. Yes, he was here about less than two months ago. He read an Elder Scroll, a _Kel,_ over there by the _Tiid-Ahraan_ , Time Wound." Paarthurnax turned his head to gesture towards the warp of space and time next to the Word Wall. "I haven't seen him since. _Krosis_."

"Do you know where he went by reading an Elder Scroll? He read three of them once but wasn't...teleported anywhere or anything." Serana spoke up.

" _Krosis._ I do not know. I however felt that he defeated Alduin, somewhere not on this world. _Alduin lost viik_." Paarthurnax replied.

"Alduin was defeated?" Erik's eyes went wide in excitement.

"Yes, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. _Nid dilon_.He won a decisive victory, _krongah_ over him. He banished Alduin from whatever world he was in, and back to Nirn, _Vus_." Paarthurnax explained.

"So...he is not on Nirn? What about other planes of Oblivion?" Onmund spoke up.

"No, he is not on this world, or even...Mundus as you mortals call it. _Nid nau daar lein._ I cannot feel his presence anywhere." Paarthurnax spoke woefully.

"What can we do to help him?" Erik asked.

"Nothing, I am afraid. _Krosis._ His _Thu'um_ is strong. _Ok sossedov los mul_. His dragon blood is strong. He will find a way. If anything, by defeating Alduin _Dovahkiin_ bought him some time. _Tiid_. Alduin is weakened now, and the allegiance of other _dov_ is shrinking. _Mir los feim._ " Paarthurnax said and reassured the band of people.

"Let's hope so..." Erik said quietly to himself. "Pleasure to meet you, Paarthurnax. Thank you for telling us this. It should give hope for the people of Skyrim." Erik said and bowed at the dragon, and the rest did the same.

"A pleasure to hold _tinvaak_ with you too, _wunduniikke_." Paarthurnax said and flew away to perch on the word wall.

"Let's head back. I think these news should bring more hope to the people." Erik said, and the band started to trek back to the monastery.

"Did we seriously just talk with a dragon though? Wow..." Brelyn said out loud.

"Yes we did. Since Mikael did not slay this dragon, and even possibly trained with him...maybe dragons can be reasoned with after all." Erik said.

"There is one more dragon Mikael has met and not killed...at least permanently. A dragon called Durnehviir roamed a realm called Soul Cairn. He is trapped inside the realm, but occasionally he summons him from Soul Cairn so he could enjoy the skies for a little while." Serana explained.

"The dragons seem to be intelligent. Wonder what humans, elves and dragons could do together, if they were at peace? I know of the Dragon War and the atrocities both sides caused, but peace might just be possible." Onmund spoke up.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Finding new lands has to be exciting and fun, right?

Nope.

Especially when every island out there is full of either dragons or other undesirable beasts trying to kill you. The twins were mostly excited for the idea because so they could get their own place, 'away from you-know-who'.

Mikael on the other hand missed this. Exploring new lands, and new places. Tamriel was a small continent compared to the vast seas of the Archipelago, but there was a lot of explore within each square mile of the continent. Especially Elsweyr. Lots of different ruins, swallowed by the desert. Plenty of loot to grab from them. However he has travelled through every province by at least two times by the end of the first year he has spent on the road, so discovering new things was off the list unless he travelled to Atmora or Akavir.

First they found an island full of boars. Normally they would pick the island but after being chased all around the said island by angry boars they decided the island wasn't worth it, even when they decided to rest their dragons so they were on foot. Using a sword or other kind of a melee weapon isn't that effective against a boar, so the rest didn't try to fight a huge pack of boars. As they were Vikings they didn't really learn how to use a bow, other than Camicazi who only learned archery due to her Bog Burglar upbringing. Mikael proved to be a decent hunter with his bow, catching some wild boars for the rest to eat on, and so did the dragons. Even when their main diet consists of fish, they all can enjoy some meat every now and then.

Second island was an island full of Whispering Death holes. Deciding not to bother fighting against dragons that burrow underground with the 'been there done that'-attitude, they crossed that island off the list.

Thirdly they found an island that had lots of fresh water, and a plentiful food supply...and bunch of beautiful blue flowers. However, said blue flowers were actually the blue oleander, so they crossed that island off the list as well.

The fourth island however turned out to be pretty good. Maybe even too good.

"This looks pretty good." Hiccup commented on the island.

"Those cliffs could work. Good sightlines, easily defendable..." Astrid said.

"I agree. If there's anything I've learned from my time in the Imperial Legion it is on how to attack or defend a fortress." Mikael commented.

"The location is great." Fishlegs said excitingly.

"It's perfect." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. _Too_ perfect." Tuffnut said with a low voice. "I'm just saying, in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, 'when something looks too perfect, it probably sucks'." Tuffnut said in a fake baritone voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure Thor never said anything remotely like that." Hiccup quipped.

"Oh really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut challenged.

"No, but-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by Tuffnut.

"Because I have, mm-hmm. And I don't recall him mentioning you." Tuffnut jeered at Hiccup. After a few seconds, Tuffnut continued. "Look, I just have a feeling about this place, and I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling." Tuffnut said seriously.

"We ignore it?" Astrid joked with Camicazi unable to resist a mild chuckle.

"Mark my words. There will be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something... _something_..." Tuffnut dramatically raised his voice.

"Ya finished?" Ruffnut asked slightly annoyed at his brother's antics.

The group landed on a small clearing surrounded by cliffs, a safe place to set up a camp no doubt. However, most Riders had a different idea on what they should do next than Hiccup.

"Okay...the first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps." Hiccup said out loud to the others, thinking that they were listening. Well, at least Mikael was.

"Uh Hiccup, the rest aren't listening to you." Mikael said and gestured towards the others huddled around in a circle with his head.

"Snotlout, what is that?" Astrid asked slightly confused.

"It's an 'S', for 'Snotlout. I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over." Snotlout said and drew an S to the ground with three strokes of a stick.

"That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional, and operational." Astrid said seriously to the Jorgenson who just looked annoyed at her.

"Uh guys, what we really need is..." Hiccup tried to interject but was cut off by Fishlegs.

"A place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work." Fishlegs interrupted, then pulled out a shield with some rocks and sticks on it, resembling a plan for the new outpost. "You're absolutely right, Hiccup. Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts..." Fishlegs presented the plan.

"Is that a hot tub?" Astrid asked, slightly annoyed and pointed towards a circle of rocks.

"No, that's the mud bath. The hot tub is over there." Fishlegs pointed towards a different set of rocks.

Mikael, Qolokah and Toothless groaned after hearing the plan for the new outpost. "Tell me about it..." Hiccup groaned as well.

"Wait a minute. Everyone stop. I don't see it." Tuffnut said and looked at Fishlegs' plan in horror.

"Me neither..." Ruffnut concurred.

"Hey, I think I'm thinking the same thing..." Camicazi mused while cupping her chin.

"See what?" Hiccup asked exhasperately.

"Um, the boar pit. Where is it? Where is the boar pit?" Tuffnut asked hysterically.

"You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut continued.

"Hey, I _was_ thinking the same thing! I love a boar pit!" Camicazi exclaimed.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Everybody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Tuffnut retorted mischievously. Astrid only looked wide eyed at the Thorston male and blinked a couple times.

"Well we know where to get boars..." Fishlegs said.

Suddenly Toothless fired at the ground, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oops, sorry about that." Hiccup faked an apology. "Okay, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night." Hiccup said to the group.

"Wait, what about the-" Tuffnut spoke up but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Ah-da-da-da!" Hiccup stammered and interrupted Tuffnut. "We'll talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water." Hiccup ordered everyone to get to work.

"Ugh." Snotlout grimaced. "I don't know about you, but I like whiney Berk Hiccup _way_ better than Princess Outpost Hiccup." Snotlout said to Astrid.

"I know, right?" Astrid said then did two thumbs up to Hiccup. Hiccup only sighed.

"I agree with them Hiccup...You seem kind of bossy." Mikael said to Hiccup.

"Bossy? I just said to go get some fresh water because we need to set up a camp for the night." Hiccup said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I've been at a commanding position myself, Hiccup." Mikael explained, and was silent for a while before Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him to continue as to him to tell more.

"I was a Legate of the Imperial Legion, and I had one small company of soldiers under my command. What you do not do, is straight up _order_ people to do anything unless necessary. Sure, it is the soldier's duty to obey orders from a higher ranking soldier, but if you motivate them enough and keep the morale up, all you need to do is _give_ orders, not _order_ people around as you have their respect. You understand what I'm trying to say here?" Mikael told to Hiccup.

"Are you saying that they do not respect me?" Hiccup asked slightly worried.

"No, as this isn't a strict military unit. You don't want to boss people around, that is what I'm trying to say. We're all equals here, but you as a leader. The very same thing a Harbringer is to the Companions, an advisor and in times of need, a leader. Now, I'm gonna get some firewood." Mikael said and walked away from Hiccup towards the forest, leaving Hiccup alone with Toothless.

The pair walked in the forest, looking for good trees to chop down. Large pine trees take forever to chop down to size so they had to look for either young saplings or other smaller trees. They eventially did find a group of pine saplings that looked thin enough to chop down.

'Did you really command an army?' Qolokah asked from Mikael who started to chop some wood from trees.

"Well, not an _army_ but a group of about one hundred legionnaires. Why do you ask?" Mikael raised an eyebrow at Qolokah.

'I never took you as a leader. You strike me as a lone warrior type, which I admire.' Qolokah said. Skrills are elusive dragons who prefer to keep to themselves after all.

"Well, I asked General Tullius, the commander of the Imperial Legion of Skyrim several times to relieve me of duty from commanding a company, as I preferred to be on the front lines. After some close calls, I was forced to take up on commanding an unit to keep me away from the front lines. People say the reluctant make the best leaders, but I am not so sure on my case." Mikael explained before starting to load Qolokah on firewood.

'I am sure it is true in your case. How did you do?' Qolokah asked.

"I didn't lose a single battle against my enemies, but I still lost some men in every battle. I count that as a failure, as if I set foot on the battlefield myself, I could've prevented those deaths." Mikael said grimly and laid more wood on Qolokah.

'That is the price of war. There will be death on both sides, no matter what.' Qolokah reassured his rider.

"I heard some other Legate say once that the greatest victories of war are the ones where you don't have to battle at all. He had a point there." [1] Mikael mused.

'Did he mean not having to fight a war at all? Did you regret fighting a war?' Qolokah asked.

"No. He meant that if you win a battle without even directly confronting an enemy, it means you have won the greatest victory." Mikael explained calmly before turning sour and lowered the axe in his hand.

"And...I did feel torn when fighting for the Imperial Legion. I fought for stability in the region. The enemy called themselves Stormcloaks, who fought for the freedom of their homeland. _My_ homeland. I won't indulge you all the details of the conflict but the short version is that mankind as a whole benefited from an Imperial victory more than a Stormcloak victory." Mikael said and grabbed a pile of more wood into his arms.

'Allright, brother. I won't press you any more. Now let's get back to the campsite.' the Skrill said and the duo walked back.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders were now gathered around a cozy campfire. Their dragons were mostly asleep, and their riders leaned on their backs. They all wondered what will their life turn out to be out here. Living on an island outpost of their own, away from their home tribes...or a home world. Only them, and their dragons.

It was a really quiet night as Hiccup especially forbade everyone from arguing over the outpost design until the next morning. However as in usual Tuffnut-fashion, he decided to spice up the quietness of the campsite by telling...as one might guess, scary ghost stories. A random bush rattled somewhere, catching Toothless' attention, bringing a perfect opportunity for Tuffnut to scare them all.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked from Toothless.

"I'll tell you what it is. _Rats._ Rats the size of yaks. No, it could also...Is it yaks the size of rats? Yakrats! Ha ha ha...Wait, those would be adorable." Tuffnut said and chuckled. "No no, I know what it is. It's yaks the size of dragons. Right Toothless, you feel me 'T'?" Tuffnut asked from Toothless who just laid his head on the ground in boredom.

"There's no such thing as yaks the size of dragons." Fishlegs said. Tuffnut suddenly appeared behind Fishlegs and Astrid, making Fishlegs yelp out of suprise.

"Yakdragons to you my friend. And when you've heard their cries, you'll believe. Trust me. Mm-hmm." Tuffnut dramatically explained to Fishlegs before cupping his mouth with both hands.

"Rakay-ya-na-na-na-na-ohhhh!" Tuffnut yelled on top of his lungs to the air. "Pa-poo!" he then finished his fake 'yakdragon call'.

"That's right. Let that roll around in your head for a minute." Tuffnut said mischievously to the group before walking towards his own spot.

"Allright Tuff, knock it off." Hiccup deadpanned, unamused at Tuffnut's antics.

"Yeah, you're not scaring anyone." Snotlout said, jeering at Tuffnut.

"Really? What if there were...snakes out there in the dark? Hmm? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then..barf out his bones! Blech!" Tuffnut waved his arms around in an attempt to scare Snotlout.

"Ha, please. Barfing out bones...heh heh." Snotlout said first confidently then whimpering quietly, then pulling Hookfang's wing over him. "What?"

"Yeah that's right...go to bed. _Sleep_ , if you can." Tuffnut said dramatically and laid down on the ground, resting his head on Belch's neck. "Ahh, trolls...demon toads." Tuffnut faked talking in sleep.

"Hey Mikael, what is the scariest encounter on your travels?" Ruffnut asked, hoping to put his brother in his place.

"Scariest? I would be tempted to say that I am not afraid of anything...but that is true to a degree." Mikael chuckled with Ruffnut giggling a bit but then returned his serious face.

"The most _disturbing_ encounter or several encounters are definetly the Betrayed. The Snow Elves...the Falmer. I still cringe upon seeing even one of those accursed beings." Mikael started his tale.

"The Falmer were once Snow Elves...they lived in Skyrim since the beginning of time. The ancient Nords migrated from a continent called Atmora, far north of Nirn to Skyrim." Mikael said and grabbed a stick, drew a crude map of Tamriel with roughly the borders of Skyrim, and drew a continent to the north of it.

"The Snow Elves and the Nords at first lived in peace and prosperity. However, as time passed the Nord settlements and population grew very fast. The Snow Elves took this as a threat to their very culture and survival." Mikael then pointed to where Saarthal approximately is. Fishlegs was copying the crude map of Tamriel to his own notebook.

"So they sacked and razed the sity of Saarthaal, murdered everyone in the city...except three people. Ysgramor and his two sons. This infamous crime was named The Night of Tears. They left Skyrim for Atmora, and came back with five hundred soldiers, called the Five Hundred Companions of Ysgramor, and this is the origin of the warrior guild of Companions. This return migration is called The Return, and they only had one mission: To kill _every single elf_ they come across." Mikael grimly told the tale. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to enjoy this part because of the violence.

"As the wave after wave of Companions swathed over Skyrim, more migrating Nords founded new cities. When the Snow Elves realised extinction is imminent after the fall of their leader, Snow Prince, they turned towards the Dwarves for help. They did strike a deal with the Dwemer, but did not realise the price they had to pay for saving their race from extinction." The group were now listening deeply to the story of the Snow Elves.

"The Dwarves forced the Snow Elves into servitude, and allowed them only to eat toxic mushrooms that rendered them blind. The now previously gracious race of elves became slaves. They even built torture chambers to keep them in line. Later on in the First Era, the entire race of Dwemer simply vanished from existence. By now the race of Snow Elves were turned blind, completly insane from the opression of the Dwarves, becoming the Falmer. For several millenia onwards, the Falmer have lived inside underground Dwarven cities, occasionally raiding human settlements on the surface. Killing livestock. Enslaving the few they didn't kill."

"And those are the most accursed, hideous, and disturbing creatures I have ever come across. They were once sentient, cultural people. Now a mere shadow of their past, primitive and blind creatures that have hatred for everything but themselves. I hope you do not seem them for yourselves ever in your lives." Mikael told the group sternly.

"How do you know all of this? No offense, but I didn't take you for the scholarly type." Hiccup said.

"It is true, I am not a scholar. However, I have a small thirst for knowledge, namely history. But to answer your question, I actually met the two last remaining Snow Elves on Nirn. I was forced to kill the other one but that is a story for another day. Now there is only one Snow Elf remaining in Tamriel...that I know of. But the twisted Falmer still exist." Mikael explained.

"That does sound really horrible. What if we were forced out of our homes, then turned to another tribe for help only to enslave us?" Astrid said.

"Like the Lava Louts?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, or the Visithugs. And they would make us blind..." Astrid said.

"But who were the real criminals here? The Snow Elves, who struck the first blow at the Night of Tears? The humans who returned to massacre the Snow Elves in revenge? Or the Dwarves who turned against the Snow Elves?" Fishlegs asked. Mikael admired the husky Ingerman even more now. The man might have stature but certainly does not lack brains.

"That is a good question, Fishlegs. I personally feel all of them were guilty, and got what they deserved later on. Snow Elves went almost extinct, humans have been punished for their greed and arrogance through history and the Dwarven race simply vanished." Mikael told Fishlegs.

Mikael then yawned really deeply. "Well, it's been a long day. I hope you uh...enjoyed that little bit of history even if it might've been gruesome." Mikael said, leaning more against Qolokah.

"That's what I kinda asked for, Mikael." Ruffnut winked. Mikael grimaced yet again at the advances of the Thorston twin.

"Yeah, I am not a dweeb but that surely was interesting. They must be very ugly and hideous if they make _you_ cringe." Camicazi said.

"Yeah, hence the 'I hope you never see them yourself'-part." Mikael deadpanned and closed his eyes to finally get some sleep.

The rest fell asleep not long after that. Tuffnut was slightly unamused his ghost stories were one-upped by Mikael, so he slept really uneasily. The rest slept at ease though...even murmuring things in their sleep. Snotlout murmured something about Astrid looking like a pillow, and it was a good thing they were all asleep so they didn't hear that.

And not even an hour later...all of them were woken up by Tuffnut screaming and running away from the forest, towards the campsite. All of them were startled out of their sleep, wondering what made Tuffnut scream so much.

"Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar! Huge roaring chicken!" Tuffnut frantically spewed words at random.

"Is he saying he saw a big, roaring chicken?" Fishlegs looked at Tuffnut increduously.

"Not a chicken. Dragon. _Huge. Massive_. What's the other word?" Tuffnut asked then remembered what was on the tip of his tongue. " _Colossal_." Tuffnut seriously looked at the group.

"What happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asked.

"Forget the chicken! We gotta get outta here!" Tuffnut exclaimed wildly.

Astrid yawned. "Is anyone falling for this?" Astrid asked.

"After hearing the seriously lame ghost story not too long ago, nope." Camicazi said, looking unamused.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his..." Ruffnut said.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there." Astrid said and grimaced at the thought.

"Actually, please do go on." Camicazi challenged Ruffnut who raised her eyebrow at the Bog Burglar.

"Okay fine, let's just check this out so we could all go back to sleep." Hiccup groaned.

"Better be quick, I hate missing precious sleep." Mikael said slightly annoyed.

The group walked across the forest to a small clearing.

"Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb from limb, I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And a handshake. No, you won't be able to shake hands 'casue your limbs will be gone." Tuffnut told the group. He then heard some rustling in a bush. "Ssh." Tuffnut told them to keep quiet.

He then suddenly leaped from the bushes where the group were and started to do some fake martial art moves while making whooshing sounds. Suddenly however a chicken came towards the clearing, and Tuffnut stared at it for a second.

"No no! It was here, and it was huge. I'm not making this up." Tuffnut spoke to the group, then turned to the small chicken. "Here, tell them. You were standing right there. Tell them, chicken." The chicken stared at Tuffnut and didnt cluck even once.

"Uhhh...you're scaring me bro, okay? And we shared a womb." Ruffnut said to his brother and the group started to walk away back to the campsite leaving Tuffnut alone with the chicken, except Mikael who stayed a bit behind to see what would Tuffnut do.

"I can't even look at you right now." Tuffnut said to the chicken and did a 'talk to the hand' gesture towards it. The chicken started to cluck at the human, as to mock him. "What did you just say?" Tuffnut asked seriously from the chicken, which then cluck once. "Didn't think so." Tuffnut said, relieved and walked back towards the campsite, and the chicken followed him.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The next morning came, and as Hiccup promised they would talk about the new outpost.

"Okay now, let's talk outpost." Hiccup said.

"Since you brought it up, I've been working on my designs." Astrid walked next to Hiccup and opened a scroll of paper to reveal her plans. "We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and..." Astrid said but was cut off by Fishlegs.

"Never get any rest. But here, in my meditation garden..." Fishlegs said, but was cut off by Snotlout.

"Neither of those is S-shaped. Did you not see my design?" Snotlout angrily exclaimed.

"Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!" Ruffnut and Camicazi cheered.

"Guys guys, listen to me. We need _one_ idea. We can't design five different outposts." Hiccup said, but then got an idea from what Mikael said last night. _Maybe_ he could keep the morale up. "Or...can we? You know what...Boar pit, great idea!" Hiccup said, pointed at Ruffnut and Camicazi.

"Whoa...what just happened?" Ruffnut looked wide-eyed at Hiccup.

"Oh, S-shape. I love it." Hiccup said enthusiastically at Snotlout.

"Don't freak me out, Hiccup. It gives me the willies." Snotlout looked, slightly afraid of Hiccup. He must be planning something.

"I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best, and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?" Hiccup asked from everyone. Everyone just stared at Hiccup. Not even once Hiccup has asked for a vote on something big like this.

"What are you up to?" Astrid asked increduously from Hiccup.

"N-nothing, nothing at all. Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say. Happy troops are uh...happy...groups?" Hiccup said anxiously. He then saw that Tuffnut or Mikael wasn't with them. "Hey speaking of troops, Ruff, where is your other half?" Hiccup asked from Ruffnut.

"Don't ask me. All I know is this boar pit is not gonna dig itself." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, lemme help." Camicazi said, following the Thorston twin.

"Has anyone seen Mikael either?" Hiccup asked from the group.

"I think I did see him go after Tuffnut after we woke up..." Fishlegs remembered.

 _Meanwhile, inside the forests of the island..._

Mikael decided to follow Tuffnut afted he woke up. He felt pity towards the Thorston male. Maybe he really did see something. A really colossal dragon. And it was a good opportunity to get to know the man a little bit better. He also wondered about the chicken that followed Tuffnut. Maybe even chickens are a bit sentient as well.

"Okay, giant dragon. You are officially on notice." Tuffnut talked to nobody in particular. "Oh you can run, but you can't hide. I guess you can fly. You can also run. You can run or fly. But either, way, you can't hide. Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of..." Tuffnut said. Mikael listened to the monologue but then noticed Tuffnut walked towards a cliff without noticing it.

"Tuffnut, look out!" Mikael tried to warn Tuffnut who was walking towards a ledge.

"Ah!" Tuffnut exclaimed, and Qolokah dove after him. Mikael and the chicken looked at the falling man as he fell down and almost hit several ledges but hit some branches of several trees on the way down. Mikael winced with every hit branch.

"Oh I am hurt. I am very much hurt." Tuffnut's voice echoed through the air as he was carried back towards the ledge by Qolokah where Mikael and the chicken was.

"Are you okay?" Mikael asked.

"I'm fine." Tuffnut said then looked at the chicken. "You could've warned me."

"I tried." Mikael shrugged and pat Qolokah's snout. "Good job, brother."

'Thank you.' Qolokah purred at Mikael.

"Okay, so it's gonna be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it. Just ask the chicken." Tuffnut said out loud to himself while rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck and knuckles.

"I know it is a really vague description, but have you seen a really colossal dragon anywhere? Most likely not as big as the Red Death but bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare." Mikael asked from Qolokah.

'Not that I know of. There was only the Queen that was truly colossal but she is dead.' Qolokah warbled to Mikael.

They walked forward for a while, but the chicken suddenly stopped and clucked a warning to Tuffnut, but he still kept walking but stopped right before the end of a cliff.

"Aah! Uhh! Ha! See? Oh yeah. Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now." Tuffnut said boldly.

"Be ready to snatch him again." Mikael whispered to Qolokah. Qolokah nodded and looked at Tuffnut.

"He ain't falling off another cli-" Tuffnut said and suddenly fell down a cliff.

"I knew it." Mikael deadpanned and Qolokah went after Tuffnut. This time Tuffnut fell almost all the way down, but Qolokah managed to catch him just before the ground but Tuffnut was hit by several bushes on the ground as Qolokah leveled off.

"This island is very cliffy." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"No kidding." Mikael deadpanned as Qolokah returned Tuffnut to the cliff. "Are you sure you saw a huge dragon? I don't mean to put you down, but a dragon as big as you described would be hard to hide." Mikael asked.

"I'm sure, Mikael. Thanks for tagging along, by the way." Tuffnut said.

"You're welcome. But you should thank Qolokah for snatching you. I don't have wings of my own, you know." Mikael said and pointed to Qolokah with a thumb.

"Thanks, Qolokah." Tuffnut said and did a thumb up.

'You're welcome.' Qolokah purred and thought out loud even when he knew he wouldn't hear his thoughts.

"Should we get back to the camp? We've been searching for the dragon for the whole day." Mikael asked.

Tuffnut thought about it for a moment, and then spoke up. "Yeah. Let's go." The group of four started to walk towards the camp.

"Besides...I need to ask you something." Mikael said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure, go ahead." Tuffnut said. He hoped it didn't involve his sister.

"What do you honestly think of me? You know, as a Dragonborn. Does it bother you or...?" Mikael asked.

"No way! You're a pretty cool guy in my book. I know Hiccup might be a bit strict or bossy when it comes down to dragons, but he'll easen up for ya. You only defended us from the Death Song who tried to eat us. As much as I'd like to see Ruffnut get eaten..." Tuffnut said enthusiastically to Mikael.

"By the way, what is the deal with you and Ruffnut? I get it, some sibling rivalry there and there isn't bad but you guys kind of take it far." Mikael pointed out.

"Yeah, it is a brother and sister kind of thing. You won't get it unless you had a sister or brother of your own who looks almost like you. I mean one time Ruffnut was on fire and I just watched for a while. I like seeing her in imminent danger." Tuffnut said.

"I guess." Mikael shrugged, not really understanding the male twin.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, back in the camp..._

Hiccup was leaning on Toothless and took a look at the group who were sitting across the campsite, designing their plans for the new outpost.

"Do you hear that, Toothless? That's the sound of peace and quiet. You know, making them work together might just be the best idea I've ever had. But with some credit to Mikael." Hiccup talked to Toothless.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were busy figuring out how to design their outpost. They used rocks and sticks for the most part. Fishlegs was planning his meditation garden and picked a random rock between him and Snotlout.

"Excuse me, my rock." Snotlout said annoyed.

"Uh, how do you figure?" Fishlegs challenged Snotlout.

"I need it! That rock makes the bottom of my 'S', and I need my 'S'." Snotlout quipped.

"Really? Your 'S'? Your genius architectural marvel." Fishlegs mocked Snotlout.

"Give me the rock." Snotlout demanded and held out a hand to Fishlegs.

"Ah, since you put it like that..." Fishlegs faked his agreement. He then tossed the rock to Meatlug, who ate the rock and spewed the rock back as lava. "There. There's your rock." Fishlegs said slightly pleased at himself. However Snotlout stood up, and stood for a second then tackled Fishlegs' plan down. "And there's your architectural marvel." Snotlout said and smirked. Fishlegs got a small panic attack from seeing his design get crushed.

"And I've spoken too soon." Hiccup said and both Hiccup and Toothless just groaned while Hiccup facepalmed.

"Hey Hiccup. I'm ready for a dry run. You wanna be the boar? Hahaha!" Ruffnut said and chuckled with Camicazi grinning somewhere in the background madly and Hiccup just grimaced at the Thorston female.

However, not long after that Tuffnut, Mikael, Qolokah and the chicken arrived back at the camp. Tuffnut looked really beat up while Mikael glanced at Hiccup and shrugged while holding his hands up. 'I didn't do it.'

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Ruffnut asked and turned to Mikael.

"He fell down a cliff a couple times but Qolokah managed to catch him everytime but hit several branches of bushes.." Mikael stated as-matter-of-factly.

Tuffnut went towards a random log on the campsite and laid down on the ground leaning his back towards the log. The chicken flew on it and roosted next to Tuffnut. Mikael sat on the log while handing Tuffnut something to drink.

"You've really been out there all day looking for that dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Instead of digging our boar pit? Priorities, huh?" Ruffnut said and elbowed Hiccup.

"Or maybe he really did see something." Hiccup stated.

"Hence why I decided to follow Tuffnut. I didn't really care for the outpost design. It isn't really my field anyway." Mikael said while Tuffnut handed his flask back.

"Oh I saw something. You did too you little backstabber. Tell them." Tuffnut said to the chicken. The chicken clucked twice. "Oh save it. You had your chance." Tuffnut looked away from the chicken.

"Or this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung." Ruffnut stated.

"You know what? First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea, can be _quite_ aromatic." Tuffnut retorted. Mikael however resisted the urge to puke on the spot. _Yak dung tea_? Vikings. Camicazi however looked at Mikael with a look that said 'Amateur.'

" _Agreed._ But I still think you're just trying to scare everybody. There's no dragon out there." Ruffnut challenged Tuffnut.

"Yeah there is, _Ruffnut_. You willing to put your mutton where your mouth is?" Tuffnut retorted.

"Oh, you're not suggesting..." Ruffnut understood what his brother meant.

"Oh I am. I'm suggesting like a hot Gronckle in a lava pit. And you know _exactly_ what that means." Tuffnut stared at Ruffnut.

"What is going on with you two?" Hiccup tried to interject. Apparently even he had no idea what these two were up to, thought Mikael.

"Silence!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I officially declare Thorston challenge." Tuffnut stated seriously.

"Thorston _what_?" Hiccup asked, really confused what was going on.

"Accepted. Usual stakes?" Ruffnut said.

"Of course." Tuffnut said quietly, while grinning.

"What stakes?" Hiccup asked.

"It's better you don't know." Tuffnut said. The twins then spat on their hands and shook their hands while walking towards their dragon.

Fishlegs and Snotlout bumped to Hiccup while trying to fight for a piece of rock. Astrid joined the brawl not too long after while Toothless came over to Hiccup wondering if his friend was okay.

"I know bud, I'm losing it too." Hiccup said worriedly to Toothless. "Ruff, Tuff, wait up! How about a couple of impartial judges for the Thorston challenge? For the love of Thor, take us with you!" Hiccup yelled while running after the twins who flew to the skies and then went after them on Toothless. Mikael just looked bewildered at the scene.

"Hey Cami. You've known these guys longer than I have. Is it always this crazy?" Mikael asked from Camicazi, not turning his gaze from the slowly disappearing two specks in the sky.

"Sometimes. I saw Hiccup again after four years, true, and we've all grown up but you might guess we Vikings really never change." Camicazi said to Mikael.

"I guess. I guess these three are too busy fighting over a rock. Why don't we spar for a moment? I don't want to get out of shape." Mikael asked from Camicazi while looking at Fishlegs, Astrid and Snotlout fighting over a rock.

"Sure, but you kinda ruined my sword the last time we clashed blades." Camicazi said.

"Sorry about that. Hiccup or I could forge you a stronger blade when we get the new outpost going." Mikael said.

"Good. For a _guy_ you're pretty good with a blade, you know." Camicazi complimented Mikael and threw a sly wink.

"Uh, thanks I guess. I've learned a lot...on the job, one might say. But I guess we could borrow a sword or two from the others." Mikael said.

"You wanna...give some private lessons sometime?" Camicazi asked.

"Sure...I kind of have Hiccup to train as well so you'll have to get in line." Mikael stated.

"Right. That Hooligan really should learn how to fight." Camicazi agreed. Mikael nodded and went over to the trio fighting for a rock, then borrowed two swords from Snotlout and Astrid. He then returned and tossed a sword to Camicazi.

"I'll admit, I am not used to a smaller, thinner blade. I always prefer my longsword for it's reach, and a good balance between raw power and speed." Mikael said, swinging the smaller sword around then threw it at a tree to test the sword out. It spun through the air and then stuck to a tree perfectly.

"Smaller blades are really good for quicker strikes. You can really catch someone off guard with several quick stabs or slashes." Camicazi said, balancing her sword around.

"True. One can also specialise for using two swords with two smaller blades. I've met some really good swordsmen and women who held two blades with deadly skill. However, once they get used to two swords if you manage to disarm even one of them the opponent loses his or her balance." Mikael said and remembered one of the five Bogs he beat alone.

"Agreed. But enough talk. I wanna get back at that humiliation back on Berk." Camicazi grinned.

"Go ahead, make my day and try." Mikael grinned and gestured the Bog Burglar to come and get him. The two then clashed their blades.

 _Some time later..._

Camicazi was on the ground, again. For about the hundreth time since they started their practice. Their sparring was uninterrupted by the trio who were still fighting over some small rock.

"I think that's enough. Thank you Cami, for the practice." Mikael said while wiping his forehead from sweat and held out a hand to Camicazi who was on the ground.

"Yeah...I almost got you. Why can't you just lose?" Camicazi asked slightly exasperately and took the hand to get herself up.

"I have not lost a single duel, fight or a spar against anyone in about...two years. That is no embellishment. And believe me I've fought a lot of people." Mikael said.

"Is there a person who ever came close?" Camicazi asked, slightly curious.

Mikael winced visibly at the very thought, but decided to tell her anyway. He sat down on a log and Camicazi sat next to him.

"Well there was a man who called himself the Ebony Warrior. He sought me out and travelled halfway across the world to meet me. Long story short, he felt that I was the only challenge remaining in the world, and we dueled...to the death. I barely survived. One of the scars on my chest is from his sword." Mikael said and frowned at the memory. But he then smiled. "But you know what they say, the best techniques are passed on by the survivors." [2]

"Where'd you learn to fight? Answer me honestly." Camicazi pried.

"As I said, I learned on the job. I travelled my world as a freelance mercenary, a sellsword, across the world. Hunting dragons and monsters of the world is good experience, although dangerous. I even fought as a gladiator in the Imperial City Arena." Mikael explained.

"But you have survived, right?" Camicazi asked coyly.

"I guess." Mikael shrugged. But he then remembered to ask the same question he asked from Tuffnut. "Camicazi, what do you think of me, as Dragonborn?" Mikael asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Camicazi raised an eyebrow.

"You know, absorbing dragon souls..." Mikael said, stretching the last letter.

"I...I don't know, frankly enough. I don't care if your mother was a fire-breathing, slimy lizard or not, but I am okay with you unless you hurt Phantom. Or anyone else's dragons." Camicazi said.

"What about...wild dragons?" Mikael asked, throwing a small glare at Camicazi.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I haven't seen Hiccup in four years but I can tell he cares about dragons. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. Did you know Snotlout and the twins used to bully Hiccup? Quite harshly now that I think of it, but look at our group now. He won't carry a grudge." Camicazi reassured Mikael and put her arm around Mikael's neck.

Mikael was suprised at Camicazi's story and gesture but allowed her to let her rest her arm on his shoulder anyway. Hiccup was _bullied_? 'Why would anyone bully him? He was a genius and a natural leader', Mikael thought. Maybe it was due to his...stature, or lack there of. He was tall but kind of thin compared to the rest. He reminded himself to ask Hiccup, Astrid or Fishlegs about it some day.

"Hmmm...Alright. Thanks, Cami." Mikael said and smiled at the Bog woman.

"You're welcome, Dragon-man." Camicazi said and smiled back.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The Riders were awaken by surpise the following night...'not again', most of them thought.

However this time it wasn't just Tuffnut, it was Hiccup and Ruffnut as well. Apparently Tuffnut was partially right that the so called Yakdragon actually existed. However, it wasn't one giant dragon, it was just tons of little dragons. They followed a leader who was white coloured unlike the rest that were black. Very similar to the Speed Stingers, to come think of it.

The twins managed to capture the leader in a net, and took it to the campsite.

"Amazing." Fishlegs looked at the white pack leader.

"It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror. But bigger and meaner." Astrid observed.

"And it seems like they're nocturnal." Hiccup added, which got a confused look from Snotlout. "You know, they come out at night..." Hiccup continued.

"Yeah I knew that. Noc-a-turnal. I was gonna explain that to them." Snotlout said and gestured towards the twins. They and the chicken were chasing each other in a circle with Tuffnut going after the chicken, chicken going after Ruffnut and she going after her brother.

"I say we call them...Night Terrors." Fishlegs said. Suddenly Tuffnut's chicken flies up to Fishlegs and starts to cluck menacingly to Fishlegs who just stares at the chicken.

"Hey, I saw him first so I get to name him." Tuffnut said. The chicken clucked something in protest. "No! You always say that. Now let's think about this logically. They come out at night and they're terrifying. Terror of the night...I've got it! _Smidvarg and the Gang._ " Tuffnut said and was pleased at himself. The rest however were unamused at Tuffnut.

"And Night Terrors it is." Hiccup said.

"Yeah...you kind of said it yourself, Tuffnut. _Terrors of the night_?" Mikael pointed out.

Suddenly however a roar echoed around the air. The alpha Night Terror started to wiggle under the net he is caught in and snarled in panic.

"What's going on out there?" Astrid wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Smidvarg doesn't like it and the gang ain't paying attention." Tuffnut said.

"Let's check it out." Hiccup said and the gang mounted their dragons to check out what was going on out there.

The gang flew for a while around the forests of the new island, following the roars echoing in the air. However after a while they notice the source of the roars were Changewings...and they were attacking the Night Terrors.

"Changewings!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless snarled under Hiccup, thinking it wasn't really fair. "I know bud, it's not exactly a fair fight is it? Let's even up the odds." Hiccup said and the duo flew towards the pack of Changewings.

One Changewing was about to eat a lone Night Terror but Toothless alerted the Changewing of his presence by firing a plasma blast in front of the Changewing, who camouflaged itself immediately. It appeaed not long after behind Hiccup to shoot some acid at the rider and dragon but Astrid appeared and shot the Changewing with Stormfly.

"No bullies on our island!" Astrid shouted, going after the Changewing.

Snotlout went after two Changewings who decided to chase some more Night Terrors but Hookfang shot some fire blasts at them, making them give up the chase.

"Hey, you can't treat our dragons like that!" Snotlout shouted to the Changewings.

The twins appeared and shot one of the fleeing Changewings with it's gas and spark combo.

"Only we can treat our dragons like that." Ruffnut continued.

"That should take care of them." Hiccup said, seeing as the group of Changewings were in full retreat now.

"But what about those guys?" Fishlegs pointed to a bigger group of Changewings approacing them.

Hiccup took out his spy glass and saw a group of three Changewings...but then more of them revealed themselves, and now there were twelve Changewings.

"Incoming!" Hiccup warned the rest.

"How many?" Astrid asked.

"Too many!" Hiccup answered.

"Why are they coming here now?" Fishlegs wondered. A Night Terror then snarled at Hiccup's face.

"It must be the Night Terrors. When we captured the white one, they all split up." Hiccup said.

"Oh, of course! They flock into a shape of a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators." Fishlegs pointed out.

"And now that they can't..." Hiccup continued.

"They're _lunch_." Astrid finished.

"Oh I knew this was gonna be bad. We have to help them. I'' lhead back for the white Night Terror. He's their leader. You guys hold them off as long as you can." Hiccup said to the group.

"We got it Hiccup!" Mikael said and braced himself. He saw the main group of Changewings approaching, not camouflaged against anything.

 _"FAAS RU MAAR!"_ Mikael Shouted. Most of the Changewings tried to avoid the incoming red shockwave but some of them couldn't dodge it and were instantly surrounded by fear, making them fly away from the island as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a Shout that makes the victim of it afraid of anything." Mikael stated bluntly and started to chase some of the Changewings with Qolokah.

Astrid took the job of hovering around the main flock of Night Terrors while Snotlout, Fishlegs, Camicazi and Mikael were chasing the rampant Changewings in the air, chasing lone Night Terrors. The twins however followed Hiccup and decided to head back for the white Night Terror as well.

All of the roaming Riders were busy chasing random Changewings around the air. Mikael had a major advantage against the Changewings because of his _Thu'um_ , as he is able to see the invisible, and he could breathe fire and frost like a dragon while Qolokah was firing lightning bolts. Astrid was fending off Changewings that tried to approach the main flock of Night Terrors.

However Astrid did not notice a Changewing approach the flock from behind and flew straight through the flock, making Astrid fall off Stormfly. She landed on a large rock formation below, and a Changewing tried to stomp Astrid but she rolled out of the way but fell down even more and was barely clinging to the edge. The Changewing appeared, about to finish her off but...

"Lava blast!" Fishlegs shouted and Meatlug fired a lava blast at the Changewing who was startled and started to chase Fishlegs. "Oh Thor, oh Thor!" Fishlegs whimpered as he flew away. Mikael then appeared behind the Changewing chasing Fishlegs.

"Shock 'em brother!" Mikael said and the Skrill fired a lightning bolt directly at the Changewing. The Changewing then was stunned and dropped out of the sky like a boulder. Fishlegs however didn't notice that the Changewing was knocked out and flew straight through the flock of Night Terrors and flew straight into Snotlout, making them both fall out of the sky.

As the two dragons and their riders were stunned at the ground,a group of Changewings appeared, trying to ambush them. However suddenly Camicazi appeared.

"Allright girl, acid those bad guys!" Camicazi pointed to the Changewings about to attack the two Riders.

The Changewing obeyed and fired some acid shots at the other Changewings, hitting one of them to the wing, causing the Changewing to roar in pain. The Changewings have really soft skin, as a downside of being able to camouflage against anything. As the rest of them noticed the rogue Changewing attacking their own kind, the Night Terrors appeared. The Changewings looked slightly afraid at the colossal dragon before them, but after the massive dragon roared really loudly all of the remaining Changewings decided to retreat. The rest of the Riders arrived to take a look at the very large dragon and the retreating Changewings and all of them cheered for their victory.

"That's gotta be the last of them. I doubt those dragons won't be messing with the Night Terrors no more." Mikael pointed out.

"I agree. Now let's head back to the base. I've got an idea." Hiccup said and they all flew to the campsite.

 _The next morning..._

Hiccup drew something on a large piece of paper for a while but then laid it down on the grass for everyone to see.

"What's this?" Astrid asked.

"A diagram of our new outpost. I got the idea from _Smidvarg_. So, see I combined all of your ideas into one giant base. And I was thinking we could call it...the _Dragons Edge._ What do you guys think?" Hiccup said. All of them nodded, very eager to see what Hiccup had in store for them. "Okay, I just need to point out that this is the first time that that has ever happened. Let's take a look." Hiccup said, kneeling down on the map.

"Everybody get's to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily-armed bedroom in the Viking world. And Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded overlooking the ocean. Every serene, very relaxing. With lots of room for your very own rock garden. Snotlout, your spot is up here. Now, it's not S-shaped but you can go S _-_ crazy and paint them all over it." Hiccup said, pointing to different points of the diagram.

"Yeah I can! Snotlout!" Snotlout said, flexing his muscles.

"Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!" the twins and Camicazi cheered.

"Yes yes, aha! Glad you brought that up. There's a space for one right underneath the twins' hut." Hiccup pointed towards a spot on the map. "And...Cami your hut is right next to the twins' hut. Just do me a favour and lock up the boars after you're done with them." Hiccup said and pointed to a spot next to the twins' hut, closer to the clubhouse.

"Aww..." Ruffnut said.

"You do care." Tuffnut said.

"And Mikael your spot is right here. I figured that you could use a higher spot so we can build a lightning rod for Qolokah, so he can be charged up when he is resting in his stable. And it would keep the rest of the base safe from lightning storms." Hiccup said and pointed towards a spot between the clubhouse and Hiccup's spot.

"That's pretty smart." Mikael said and smiled. "What do you think?" Mikael asked from the Skrill.

'It's brilliant. I'd love to get charged when napping. Usually I would have to fly to a thunderstorm to get a nice dose of lightning." Qolokah crooned.

"He loves the idea." Mikael translated.

"We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip. And of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else, will be the clubhouse. The Eye of Dragon's Edge." Hiccup said.

With that little speech done, the Riders got to work. They started to build the foundations of their base and by nightfall the base started to take shape. Mikael wanted to build his hut from stone so he spent most of the time quarrying stone. As for why he wanted to build it from stone is because he wanted to decorate it like High Hrothgar, as he would call it a little piece of home far away from home.

"One more addition to our new outpost...Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right..." Tuffnut said to his pet chicken and then grabbed the chicken to hug it, but then saw the group staring at him. "Uh...what? Oh. Smidvarg!" Tuffnut yelled. The chicken pecked Tuffnut's helmet a couple of times in jealousy. "What? Oh, I can't have friends now?" Tuffnut asked from the chicken while Ruffnut was cackling in the background.

On cue, the alpha Night Terror appeared and perched on a wooden post.

"Well, if we're gonna share the island with them I thought we should share the outpost, too." Hiccup said.

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect." Fishlegs pointed out.

"They'll be like sentries. Right Smidvarg?" Hiccup asked from the Night Terror that screeched in response. "So...the Thorston challenge. When is Ruffnut gonna pay up?" Hiccup asked from Tuffnut.

"She already has. Can't you tell? I mean, look at her. She lost, so she had to swap clother with _me_." Tuffnut said.

"Right...And if you had lost?" Hiccup asked.

"Ugh...I'd have to swap clothes with _her_." Tuffnut grimaced.

"Isn't that the same th-" Mikael asked but Astrid put a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah but you guys are exactly, uh-" Hiccup tried to say but Astrid put a hand over his mouth as well.

"Don't go there, you two." Astrid said.

Smidvarg screeched suddenly, and then a small flock of Night Terrors started to circle around Toothless. Toothless stood on his hind legs and roared is suprise at the circling Night Terrors.

"What are they doing now?" Hiccup asked.

"I have no idea." Fishlegs said.

Smidvarg screeched again, and then flew off the wooden post he was perched on. The Night Terrors circling Toothless flew to the skies, and formed a giant version of Toothless in the skies. The Riders stood there in awe as the Night Terrors formed a giant Night Fury in the sky, and as Toothless recognized himself in the sky he stood on his hind legs and stood in front of the giant copy of himself to see how close it did resemble himself.

"Amazing." Mikael said out loud, and the rest nodded in agreement.

After that, some Night Terrors circled around Mikael for a moment and returned to the flock in the skies. After that they formed a giant version of Mikael in the skies, even had a small sword on the back.

"Whoa..." Mikael gasped upon seeing a giant version of himself.

'That looks awful a lot like you.' Qolokah mused.

"It does. Tell the Night Terrors that I love it." Mikael said.

Qolokah roared to the air and the Night Terrors screeched back. 'They say 'thank you, and you're welcome'." Qolokah warbled. Mikael smiled and scratched Qolokah's neck.

"What did they say?" Hiccup asked.

"They said 'thank you, and you're welcome.'" Mikael said to Hiccup.

From seeing the Night Terrors do their tribute to Mikael and hearing Tuffnut and Camicazi tolerate him, he thought now that he had a place on this foreign world.

Maybe even a home.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

And another chapter done. I try not to duplicate the events of the TV series too much after this, other than the construction of Dragon's Edge.

Please review.

[1] "The greatest victory is that which requires no battle." - Sun Tzu, The Art of War. I recommend reading it, even when military strategy isn't your strong suit. Some insightful things in there.

Obligatory...SUN TZU SAID THAT. And I'd say he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal, because he invented it. And then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor!

Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on Earth. And then he herded them on a boat, and then he beat the crap out of every single one.

And from that day forward any time bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo.

Unless it's a farm!

[2] "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." - Gaiden Shinji, Founder of the Imperial City Arena.


	14. The Past, part 1

Suprise motherf****r.

I am not going to apologise for uploading "late". Nor it is early. A new chapter arrives precisely when it means to. That being said, I did stump on this chapter for a while. Didn't feel like disappointing anyone by posting a chapter that only says "sorry gais no chapter here sorry for not uploading". Yeah, I am looking at you, some writers of stories I follow.

I also did some minor fixing on some chapters. Namely I replaced "Common Tamrielic" with "Cyrodilic", as it appears on UESP. Also changed the alloy Mikael's gear is made out of. Now it's dragonbone (and/or dragonscale), stahlrim and moonstone. Stahlrim makes more sense than ebony as it is lighter and has a lighter shade. Some discrepancies et cetera.

Also, I have to point out one thing: Gameplay =/= Lore. The duel between Miraak and Vahlok resulted in Solstheim being ripped apart from the mainland. Talos Shouted down the walls of Old Hroldan down. And many other examples.

Text in _italics_ is for Cyrodilic (Unless it is the main language spoken at the time), dragon language and journal entries. I'm also trying some new things here.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Past, part 1**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era year 204, 8th of Frostfall_

 _It's been a busy four days since I last wrote in this journal._

 _Firstly, we left Berk in search of Dagur the Deranged. We headed north, and after long hours of flight we landed on a seemingly tropical island. It was inhabited by a dragon called Death Song, that lures other dragons with it's call, traps them in some amber rock substance, and finally eats them. I, too was lured towards it with other dragons, and luckily enough Hiccup and the rest arrived, saving my skin from being eaten alive. We killed the Death Song and I absorbed it's soul. Hiccup didn't approve of it first, and still doesn't. At least Tuffnut and Camicazi don't mind of that._

 _Secondly, after we left Melody Island we started to search for more islands. We found an island full of wild boars, an island full of Whispering Deaths (A type of dragon that burrows underground and hates sunlight), and an island full of blue oleanders. (a type of flower that is poisonous to dragons) We ditched the previously mentioned islands, and finally found an island that wasn't inhabited by hostile dragons or animals and had plenty of food and fresh water. We encountered a new type of dragon called Night Terror, but despite it's name it isn't that hostile. They are small, and flock into a massive, fake version of themselves to scare off predators._

 _Yesterday we started to lay the foundations of our new base of operations, called The Dragon's Edge. We all were divided equally a small plot of land that we use to build our own hut. I want to build a house made out of stone and decorate it like my room in High Hrothgar. Also Hiccup had an idea that we should build it a bit higher and build a lightning rod so Qolokah can be charged with lightning, and protect the base from lightning storms._

 _Also...the Night Terrors formed a giant version of myself in the skies. It was quite spectacular. For now, Tuffnut and Camicazi have proven to be acceptable of me, but I cannot say for the rest, especially Hiccup for now. I may have a home here, in case returning to Nirn becomes an impossiblity. It won't hurt to have a backup plan, but I am sure I will find a way, sooner or later._

 _Talos guide me for the trials ahead._

Mikael closed his journal and got back to work.

The gang started to contruct the clubhouse first, as it was neutral ground for everyone and they all needed a roof over their heads. It would be a temporary shelter for everyone until their huts and houses were built. However after that, the gang most likely would start to work on their own huts. Mikael's house would take the longest time because he wanted to made it out of stone, and because it would be much higher than the rest of the houses.

Usually, at least back when he was in Tamriel contructing a house that size would take a month or so. It would be about the size of Jorrvaskr, but shorter and wider. But now that they have dragons, the contruction would take a few days at most if they worked hard and for most of the days.

The foundations and the base supports were done by the end of the day.

"Good work guys. I think by the day after tomorrow the clubhouse will be finished. Now let's take a break." Hiccup said to the Riders who were all sweaty from working all day.

"Gladly." Mikael said and laid down a saw he used to saw timber.

The Riders gathered around a small makeshift table they made so they all could sit down around and eat while taking a break.

"So what are your plans for your huts?" Hiccup asked from everyone.

"I dunno, as you said it may as well be the most heavily-armed bedroom in the Viking world." Astrid said nonchalantly.

"I think we're gonna have two doors, and cut the whole house in half." Tuffnut said with great enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna make a giant version of myself holding up my house!" Snotlout said while flexing his muscles. Ruffnut, Astrid and Camicazi just threw up in their mouths, covering them with their hands.

"I think I'm gonna build mine out of stone." Mikael said.

"Why? That's just gonna need a lot more work. And not like Qolokah can breathe fire..." Hiccup asked and pointed out.

"To remind me of my...well, home. Depends on what you call home, I have had plenty of houses, halls or rooms that I could call home, but the mountain monastery of High Hrothgar is ancient, and the one true place I could rest my feet and not care a bit what goes below at the base of the mountain." Mikael explained solemnly but then a grin appeared on his face. "And remember, I am the fire and frost breathing part of my team, remember?"

"Right...but you can control your...fire, you know?" Hiccup asked.

 _"YOL!"_ Mikael blurted out and a small fiery breathe came from Mikael's mouth, and he directed the Shout upwards. Everybody flinched at the sudden burst of flame, then glared at Mikael. "Oops. I gotta cover my mouth when I sneeze." Mikael said while grinning madly but then returned his serious face.

"But to get back on topic...I had some practice of stone working while living in the monastery." Mikael pointed out.

"I hate to be the Norbert the Negative...but how exactly do you plan on returning home?" Fishlegs asked.

Mikael frowned upon hearing that and hung his head down. He honestly doesn't have any idea. He is probably the only 'Tamrielian' person on this world, so he has nobody to ask how to return home. If only he could talk to Paarthurnax right now...

But then something just clicked inside Mikael's head. He snapped back into attention and raised his head up instantly and had a very big smile on his face.

"Fishlegs, you just gave me an idea. Oh, and get your notebook ready." Mikael said enthusiastically and sat up from the table.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, slightly confused as the rest.

"Let's just say that I need to ask someone some advice. Someone you and Hiccup would be glad to meet...even when there is a language barrier." Mikael said and turned around. There was enough space here, he thought.

"Who is this..." Astrid was about to ask but was interrupted by Mikael.

" _DUR NEH VIIR!_ "Mikael Shouted and a purple warp appeared before the Dragonborn, then disappeared to reveal a grotesque dragon standing there.

" _Ah...it is good breathe fresh air of Taazokaan yet again. Drem Yol Lok, Qahnaarin. It is good to see you. Pruzah wah koraav hi. It has been a while since you have released me from my prison._ " The dragon rumbled to the man before them.

All of the riders except Mikael were startled upon seeing a massive dragon appear out of nowhere. The dragons who were resting nearby were agitated as well. The group, and the new dragon were frozen for a moment before Mikael spoke up.

"Calm down, guys. And calm your dragons, he's a friend." Mikael gestured for the group to stand down. The group then gestured their dragons to stand down and not attack the new dragon.

" _Drem Yol Lok, Durnehviir._ " Mikael bowed out of respect to the seemingly undead dragon before him. Qolokah mimicked Mikael's gesture, to show he is with him. " _Sorry to disappoint you, but you are not on Tamriel._ "

" _Yes...I cannot feel the pull of the Soul Cairn as strongly in here._ " Durnheviir rumbled and looked around.

" _Anyway, I need your help. I read an Elder Scroll to learn the Shout Ancient Nords of old used to defeat Alduin. I did but somehow ended up in this...world. Can you help me get back to Nirn?_ "

" _Hmmm...Unslaad Krosis. I do not know. However, even in Soul Cairn I felt your banishment of Alduin._ _You must've used the Kel, the Elder Scroll, yes?_ " Durnehviir mused.

" _You're correct. Now that I think about it, I read the Elder Scroll atop of the Monahven as you call it, and there was a Time Wound, Tiid-Ahraan there. There might be one where I banished Alduin._ " Mikael thought out loud.

" _Trust your instincts, Qahnaarin.. Hin sossedov lost mul. Your dragon blood is strong, it will show you the way. Now, I must take to the skies, for I do not know how long will I stay here. Lok, Thu'um._ " Durnheviir said and took off to the skies.

" _Lok, Thu'um, pruzah fahdon._ " Mikael said and waved to the dragon. He then remembered there are several humans behind him, and he turned to face them. "Well, there you go. One friendly Akatoshkin in the flesh...kind of." Mikael said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you summon him here anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

"A very good question Fishlegs. How should I put it...Well, it is the same as I would call Qolokah using my _Thu'um_." Mikael said and sat down back around the table. "However, did you notice his skin? A bit...dead, don't you think?" Mikael asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying he is...dead?" Astrid asked.

"Yes and no. Basically, he wanted to dominate the skies of Tamriel, so he sought knowledge and power outside the normal, moral means. So he contacted beings called Ideal Masters, who gave him powers to raise powerful armies of the undead. Necromancy, if you will." Mikael explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Raising the undead? Evil sorcery..." Snotlout huffed.

"Yes yes...I do not mind it, really. However, the Ideal Masters always have a price. All he had to do was to guard their realm from a woman called Valerica until her death. Thing is, Valerica is a vampire, so she is immortal. Resulting in a very, very long servitude to the Ideal Masters. So, Durnehviir has spent several milennia or more in the realm called Soul Cairn, and the realm has made it's toll on Durnehviir's body. If he is to venture outside the realm, he would decay and perish. From my Shout, he is able to exit the Soul Cairn for a little while and fly around the skies of Tamriel...or in this case, the archipelago." Mikael explained.

"Just one question...why didn't you kill the said woman?" Astrid asked.

"I told you. If Durnehviir was released from Soul Cairn, he would perish. And besides, Valerica is the mother of a friend of mine back home. I wouldn't kill her because of that. The arrangement me and Durnehviir have now is the best outcome." Mikael said solemnly.

"Did he offer any advice on how to get home?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not really...but he gave me an idea. I should try reading an Elder Scroll back on Berk. I think it's a stretch." Mikael shrugged.

"What...is an Elder Scroll?" Hiccup asked.

"This." Mikael pulled out a glowing, large scroll out of his satchel. The group eyed the golden artifact, wondering what powers it might have.

"But to answer a bit more in detail...as another friend pointed out, they are...fragments of creation. They have always existed, and they are here, and they are not here at the same time. I know, a bit vague but nobody really knows anything other than they are really powerful. Just don't try to read it, as you may go blind. Some say it is a price they take for knowledge." Mikael explained and put the Scroll back in his satchel. Tuffnut seemed to be disappointed.

"So why do you think it is a stretch?" Hiccup asked.

Mikael frowned and fell silent for a while but then raised a finger. "How do I put this...basically, back home I read an Elder Scroll to gain a vision of the past...where ancient heroes banished Alduin by sending him forward in time. But in my case, I only sent him back to Nirn. Does that make sense?" Mikael said.

"Not...quite." Hiccup pried.

"So, the place I read the Scroll was...a tear in time, so to speak, created by sending Alduin forward in time. There may or may not be a tear in the world instead on Berk. Time, and world. There is a difference there. You understand now?" Mikael said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I _think_ I do." Hiccup said with Fishlegs nodding.

"I think I need to lay down for a while." Ruffnut said holding her hand on her forehead.

"Me too." Tuffnut said, mimicking her gesture.

"Me three." Snotlout said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Me...four." Camicazi said.

"Me five..." Astrid said.

The group of five left the table to rest their minds. It isn't every day you hear anything about travelling between either worlds or time. It was now only Hiccup, Fishlegs and Mikael at the table.

"It got me thinking however...how did Alduin get here in the first place? He _knew_ I was here, but the question is...how?" Mikael raised a rhetorical question.

"Uh...with his powers?" Fishlegs answered.

"I would assume yes. Alduin is not your usual dragon on Nirn. So, I would assume he used a Shout to travel here...but how?" Mikael mused.

"I'm guessing asking him directly is out of the question." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah...only he knows how to do it. But in the meantime, all I can do at this point is to cope with that I have. Not to undermine you guys, but I'd really like to go home." Mikael said, frowning slightly.

"I completly understand Mikael." Hiccup said placing a hand on Mikael's shoulder.

"I'm curious...do you have family, friends back home? The way you talked during the suprise feast made it like you don't." Fishlegs asked.

Mikael was stunned at the question but not showing it, as one of his best skills is concealing emotion. These people, who he has known for less than two months actually care this much? His recent life for the past three years started to flash in his mind.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Whiterun, Skyrim. Approximately three years ago._

It was over. Finally over.

The visual images of the Battle for Whiterun were still heavily printed in Mikael's mind, but he could finally rest easy.

He was sitting on the edge of a guard tower, right next to the gate to Whiterun. He stared to the horizon, watching the vast plains of Whiterun hold with a thousand yard stare. His armor was stained with blood, mostly from his enemies but also some of his own.

Not only that, but his life has taken a huge turnaround just before the battle. He was Dragonborn.

Not long after slaying a dragon with the help of Whiterun guards and absorbing the said dragon's soul, the Stormcloaks made their move to assault the city of Whiterun. Thanks to the combined forces of the city guard, a small garrison of legionnaires and the new-found Dragonborn, the assault on the city was repelled. Even when the _Thu'um_ of the fledgling Dragonborn, the Stormcloaks who were attacking the city were questioning the righteousness of their ideology. If the Dragonborn was an Imperial...was their cause just at all? Why would Talos incarnate be against them, if their goals was to restore free Talos worship in Skyrim?

Mikael now was questioning his place in the world.

 _Why him?_

True, a lot of people from his family line (his mother's side at least) were heroes of old. The Soulless One, the Eternal Champion, the Agent, the Nerevarine, the Champion of Cyrodiil...all were related to Mikael. Fun fact, the last two were brothers with the Nerevarine being the elder.

But Mikael was only about eighteen and half years old.

He kept staring to the horizon for several minutes until Legate Rikke cleared her throat to catch the attention of the young legionnaire. Mikael turned his head around slowly and saw the Legate looking at him.

"Ma'am?" Mikael asked.

"Your first large battle?" Rikke asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mikael said and turned his head back around to stare at the horizon again.

"I understand if you need time off. An appearance of a Dragonborn is once in an era." Rikke said solemnly to Mikael.

"No need, ma'am. But I wish to speak to the Greybeards."

"That's reasonable. If the Eight gave you the gift of dragonblood, it would be wise to train how to use it."

Mikael frowned at the expression 'the Eight'. Screw the White Gold Concordat. But he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No need to thank me. It is for the good of the Legion."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Anyway, I will be heading back to Solitude for now. I will give the full report to the General, and explain the situation of your temporary leave."

"Understood, Legate." Mikael said and nodded.

With that aknowledgement the Legate left. Hadvar saluted the Legate as he passed her. The Legate aknowledged the legionnaire and walked towards the carriages. The veteran legionnaire spotted the Dragonborn staring into the horizon and decided to talk with him.

"Hey Mikael." Hadvar greeted and sat down next to him.

"Hey Hadvar." Mikael replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Hadvar asked worriedly.

"You tell me." Mikael said slightly annoyedly.

"No need to get defensive." Hadvar frowned his eyebrows.

"Sorry...it isn't every day you find out you can absorb dragon souls and suddenly a lot of responsibility is tossed on your shoulders without my consent. Not only that but butchering several of my own kinsmen..." Mikael said, slight raising his voice as his rant kept on going but sighed once he ran out of things to rant about.

"You knew what you signed up for. That being said, I understand." Hadvar sat next down to Mikael.

"You do?" Mikael raised an eyebrow at the legionnaire.

"Well...I've been in the Legion for several years now. I've seen my fair share of death of brother and sister Nords." Hadvar lamented. "But as for being Dragonborn...I both envy and pity you. You're like one of the heroes of old. Then again, it comes with a responsibility. Only the Nine know what for."

"I hope the Greybeards have the answers I need. Legate Rikke allowed me to take a temporary leave because of my new special status." Mikael then stood up. "I think I'll grab a drink and a room at the inn and head to High Hrothgar next thing in the morning."

"I have orders to report to Solitude. Talos guard you, my friend." Hadvar nodded.

"Talos guard you too." Mikael nodded back.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Windhelm, Skyrim. Approximately one year later._

It was time.

Time to finally end the rebellion that has torn Skyrim in half.

Since the Battle for Whiterun, Mikael has been promoted to Legate and was General Tullius' left hand man, with Rikke being the right hand woman. It has been a long road from the battle of Whiterun, but hopefully the sacrifices will be worth it.

Mikael has changed a lot as well. Namely he has one gash going from his left eye to the right cheek, right over the bridge of his nose. His hair has grown to a lenght that reached his shoulders and a bit lower. Since being found Dragonborn, his eyes are now bright yellow, with human pupils intact. People always thought he was a vampire, but since regular Restoration spells work for him, he isn't. Mikael also experienced wild mood swings from time to time, and even the most experienced mages the Legion had to offer could not know why. But Mikael knew.

He awaited the General's speech before they breach the city alongside Legate Rikke, and recently promoted Tribune Hadvar.

"All right! It is time to deliver the final blow to the Stormcloak rebellion! You have all fought bravely, and sacrificed much to bring us to this point!" The General started.

Mikael winced mentally at the word "sacrificed". He was forced off the battlefield after a close call being surrounded by several Stormcloak soldiers, promoted Legate, now at a commanding position. Since he could not fight himself, he considered every lost soldier in his company an unnecessary sacrifice. However, for the last battle he was allowed to step foot on the battlefield once more.

"Ulfric thinks he can hide behind the walls of his castle. But we will fight out way in and drag him out through the rubble to face justice. Because this is the end for them, and the Stormcloaks will fight like cornered rats. They will be fierce and crafty. But they are no match for Legionnaires. You are the best and brightest warriors in Tamriel! Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating." the General boosted the morale of his soldiers.

The crowd of legionnaires cheered at the General, but Mikael begged to differ. If they were, why would the General disallow Mikael to fight himself?

"The Emperor will be paying close attention to what happens here today. Men who distinguish themselves will be well rewarded!" Tullius continued.

No price would satisfy Mikael at this point. As long as Ulfric lied dead for tearing Skyrim in half, he was satisfied well enough.

"Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!" And the General nodded at Mikael.

The Stormcloaks barred the front gates heavily. However, most of them forgot one thing...the ancient Nords of old did not need siege weapons to break inside a city.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile, behind the city gates..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Some Stormcloaks were behind the gate, ready to defend the city at all costs. The rebellion would be over if they lost. The leading officer was Ralof of Riverwood, his rank Stormblade. One of the few Stormcloaks to escape Helgen, he was put in charge of defending the gate.

"This is it men! We must hold this gate at all costs! Do not step outside, hold the gate and the courtyard!" Ralof barked orders to his soldiers.

"Sir, why aren't they using catapults?" a soldier next to him asked nervously.

"I do not know..." Ralof replied but was suddenly answered as the gate shook violently.

"What kind of a battering ram they have if they shook the gate that much with the first push?!" another soldier panicked.

"Steadfast, men!" Ralof shouted.

The gate shook again. Most of the barricades on the gates were now broken. Ralof listened keenily and heard echoing Shouts over the wall.

Then realisation dawned on him as the gate was almost breached with the third push.

" _...DAH!_ " the voice echoed behind the gate as the gate was pushed open violently from the fourth push.

A shockwave arrived through the gates and pushed Ralof and his company of soldiers on the ground or sending some soldiers flying on the walls of the Candlehearth Hall.

Ralof tried to push himself back on his feet but found both of his arms severely broken or injured. Most likely crushed under the weight of his fellow soldiers. He however managed to peek a single soldier walk through the gates, alone. He had the armor of a Legate, and an Imperial captain's helmet. He wielded a longsword made seemingly out of malachite.

Once the soldier walked even closer some legionnaires poured inside the city and started to head towards side alleys to clear the city out of Stormcloaks.

"Men, secure the city!" the Legate barked orders to the legionnaires. And he walked even closer to the pile of bodies on the steps of Candlehearth Hall.

However, he recognised the soldier once he was very close to Ralof.

It was the same man who was about to get executed in Helgen a year ago. He had a scar over his face, had yellow eyes and had longer hair, but he still looked pretty much the same. Funny, he thought. Why would the man fight for the Imperials even when they tried to execute him.

"You..." Ralof spoke with a quiet, raspy voice.

The Legate now noticed the man still alive under some dead Stormcloaks.

"Wait...your name is Ralof, right? The one who briefly helped me escape Helgen?" The Legate asked, looking slightly suprised.

"Why?" Ralof asked, not bothering to answer the question.

"What do you mean, "why?" You must mean why I am fighting for the Legion. I have a simple answer for you. Ulfric is a short-sighted fool. Without Skyrim, the Empire will be crushed by the Thalmor, and once they are done with the Empire they _will_ come for Skyrim next. And Skyrim alone will not be a match for the forces of Alinor, Valenwood and Elsweyr." Legate Mikael answered.

"A True Nord will _never_ abandon Talos." Ralof said.

"And they won't. Now, surrender and your fellow soldiers and I will try to easen your punishment, or I will execute you here, right now." the Legate said. By now Hadvar appeared behind him and saw Ralof still alive under a pile of Stormcloak bodies.

"Ralof?" Hadvar asked.

"Hadvar...So it has come to this." Ralof said.

"You're not gonna execute Ralof right here and now, right?" Hadvar asked from the Legate.

"If he chooses to surrender." Legate Mikael answered bluntly and then looked Ralof in the eye with his bright, yellow eyes.

"I refuse to surrender to an Imperial puppet." Ralof spat.

The Legate sighed and then raised his sword. "I am sorry." And then the Legate pushed the sword deep into the heart of Ralof. For a while Ralof spasmed and squirmed from excruciating pain, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Talos preserve you." Mikael said solemnly and took off his helmet.

"Talos preserve you." Hadvar said, took off his helmet to pay his respects to his old friend from Riverwood.

"Let's go, Hadvar. We have a rebellion to quench." Mikael said and put his helmet back on.

"Yeah." Hadvar said quietly and put his helmet back on as well.

.

.

.

 _Several minutes later, at the Palace of Kings..._

.

.

.

"Secure the door, Tribune." the General said.

"Yes sir." Hadvar said and guarded the huge doors to the palace.

The General and two Legates walked towards the end of the Palace, and saw Ulfric Stormcloak sitting on a throne with Galmar Stone-Fist standing in front of the throne, with his battleaxe drawn, ready to draw blood.

"Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of High King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over." the General shouted across the hall as they neared the leader of the rebellion.

"Not while I'm still breathing, it's not." Galmar said.

"Step aside Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender." Legate Rikke said, stepping forward from behind General Tullius.

"I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire." Ulfric said.

"Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric." Rikke retorted.

"No...but I belong to her." Ulfric said quietly.

"But does that justify tearing your homeland in half, killing thousands upon thousands of brothers and sisters of Skyrim?" Mikael spoke up.

"Ah, the Dragonborn. It is sad we are on different sides. And I thought you would be a true Nord." Ulfric said.

"Only because I see the bigger picture." Mikael said with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Bigger picture? You must not be a true Nord if you wish to see the sacred name of Talos stripped and thrown away because the elves are your puppetmasters!" Ulfric shouted.

"If I have to take on the Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion all by myself, I will." Mikael said confidently.

"Enough! Ulfric and Galmar, you are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." the General spoke.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Galmar said and charged at Mikael while Legate Rikke and General Tullius went for Ulfric.

 _"FUS RO DAH!_ " Mikael Shouted and sent Galmar Stone-Fist flying across the palace room to a wall, knocking him out.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " Ulfric Shouted and sent the General and Legate Rikke flying back, also knocking them out.

'I forgot that Ulfric got training from the Greybeards...' Mikael thought to himself.

The son of the Bear of Eastmarch and the Dragon of the North clashed their axe and sword. While Ulfric was a war veteran nearing his fifties [1], Mikael was much younger at the age of nineteen and was Dragonborn to boot. In one year Mikael has not only learned a lot of the Voice...but also gained very lethal skills as a swordsman.

Mikael twirled and slashed his light longsword around, trying to catch Ulfric off guard. However with Ulfric's experience in all manners of war, he blocked all of his quick strikes with his war axe.

" _Fus!_ " Ulfric Shouted, pushing and staggering Mikael backwards. When Mikael was stumbling backwards, it created an opening to Ulfric. Ulfric closed the small distance between the two men and brought down his war axe at Mikael, aiming at his head.

" _Tiid._ " Mikael quickly used his _Thu'um_ under his breath. It was good he learned of this Word of Power from Korvanjund, where he recovered the Jagged Crown.

Time was slowed down, but not to a crawl so Mikael managed to get out of the way. Time wasn't slowed enough for him to attack Ulfric, as the Stormcloak could still predict and block Mikael's strikes.

Once the time resumed its regular pace, Mikael was put back on defense. Even with a smaller war axe made out of iron which was heavier than Mikael's malachite longsword, he was swinging the axe faster than him. And because the axe was smaller, it was incredibly hard to block the axe with a sword that had almost the lenght of a greatsword but at the same time the width of a broadsword.

Meanwhile across the palace, Galmar, Rikke, and Tullius have managed to get up after being knocked out by the one Tongue and Dragonborn. The trio crossed blades and axes as Mikael and Ulfric dueled. On the far side of the palace, Hadvar was busy fending off the occasional Stormcloak soldier coming over to help the so-called future High King of Skyrim.

As the Tongue and the Dragonborn were getting tired of exchanging swings, slices, blocks and parries both of them decided to do something drastic at some point. However, Mikael ended the endless onslaught of Ulfric's axe swings by suddenly kicking him backwards.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " both Shouted at each other.

What happens when two unrelenting, unyielding forces collide?

They explode.

Both men were blasted away from each other towards the far ends of the hall. Mikael was flung over the long table of the palace and skid off the table knocking silverware and sweetrolls all over the palace floors. Ulfric however flew on this throne and almost broke a bone or two by colliding with the stone throne.

Mikael was on his feet much faster than Ulfric due to his easier landing.

" _WULD!_ " the Dragonborn shouted and flew across the room in an instant, ready to strike down the still concussed rebel leader.

Once Mikael was close to the Stormcloak, Mikael however was tired of this unnecessary prolonged fight. Ulfric tried to raise his axe...

" _ZUN!_ " Mikael shouted and the war axe was flung off Ulfric's hand across the floor. Mikael walked closer towards the Stormcloak, putting himself between the axe and Ulfric.

"What kind of Dragonborn or a Nord are you to kill an unarmed man?" Ulfric challenged Mikael.

"You are still very much armed." Mikael pointed a finger at Ulfric's mouth. " _SU!_ But your unnecessary civil war is over." With that declaration and quick Shout, Mikael swung the featherlight sword across Ulfric's neck, decapitating him instantly without Ulfric having any time to react.

Seeing as his foe dealt with, he saw Tullius and Rikke overpower Galmar, as the top general of the Stormcloak army saw his future High King killed. With a quick sword thrust from Tullius through the bulky Nord's heart, he was dead too.

"Talos be with you..." Legate Rikke said quietly.

"What was that, Legate?" Tullius asked.

"Nothing, sir. Just saying an old friend goodbye." Legate Rikke said woefully.

"Anyway, good work. Now, we have to see how the battle outside is going." Tullius said and the four soldiers walked out of the palace.

.

.

.

 _An hour later, in front of the Palace of Kings..._

.

.

.

"The rebellion is over. Ulfric Stormcloak is dead." the General started his speech addressed to the legionnaires and some of the citizens of the city who got out of their homes after the battle was over.

"His head will be sent to Cyrodiil where it will adorn a spike on the walls of the Imperial City. Let this day be a final warning to all who would call themselves Stormcloaks. We are turning the city over to Brunwulf Free-Winter, an honourable and faithful man. Many of you will be staying in Windhelm to aid the Jarl restoring order and stamping out any embers of the rebellion that may still smolder here." With that, some legionnaires groaned silently.

"In appreciation of your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation to the widows of your fallen comrades. I am proud of all of you. All hail the Emperor! All hail his Legionnaires!" the crowd of soldiers cheered.

"I hate giving speeches." Tullius said to the two Legates and one Tribune standing behind him.

"It wasn't so bad." Rikke complimented.

"I would do worse." Mikael said.

"Excellent speech, sir." Hadvar said.

"Anyway...I am rewarding the three of you especially for your service. You have all earned it. I already have the permission from the Emperor himself." Tullius said to the trio.

"No need, sir. If I cannot decline it, I wish to spread my reward to the soldiers who were under my command, and of course the widows of their fallen comrades." Mikael said.

"I'll see to it that your request is fulfilled, Legate. However, as of now you are free from your duties." Tullius said to Mikael.

"Sir? Isn't there anything more to be done?" Mikael asked.

"Ulfric is dead and his army destroyed. There's not much more I could ask of you. The gods, however, I suspect, may have plans for you elsewhere. That said, Stormcloak true believers are still operating out of hidden military camps in the hills. If you encounter any on your travels, you are free to put them to the sword. Hopefully all of them sooner or later they'll lose their hearts and return to their homes and families."

"I understand, sir." With that conversation done, Tullius and Rikke walked towards the gate of the town, ready to head back to Solitude.

"What is the first thing the Dragon of the North, Legate of the Imperial Legion is going to do after being released from service?" Hadvar asked, chuckling slightly.

"To get as drunk as possible. And after that, head home to Cyrodiil." Mikael said quietly.

"Are you done here? As in, in Skyrim?"

"No. But It has been a year and give or take some days since I left home."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Bruma, Cyrodiil. One week later._

Bruma.

The city where Mikael grew up in for the first eighteen and three months of his life.

He walked towards the eastern gate of the city. Mikael thought that if the city hasn't changed much, a familiar face should be guarding the entrance.

"Hey!" an Imperial shouted.

And it was.

"Mikael, long time no see!" the guardsman waved very enthusiastically.

"Hello, Caius." Mikael said quietly.

"Where have you been? Wait, is that Legion armor?" Caius asked.

"In Skyrim, fighting a civil war. The Legion won a week ago." Mikael said.

"Right, forgot about that unfortunate business...but hey, what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be stationed somewhere to stomp out any more rebels?" Caius raised an eyebrow.

"General Tullius thought that because of my exemplary service I was freed from my duties."

"You must be a Legate then...not a normal legionnaire gets released from service from the Legion that easily."

"You would be correct."

"Oh-ho ho ho, by the Eight. A Legate of the Imperial Legion right before my very eyes."

"Yeah, go me. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to find the Tap and Tack . It's been a long way from Windhelm to here. Stay sharp, _soldier_." Mikael said jokingly to the Imperial.

"Sir, yes sir." Caius mock saluted.

Luckily for Mikael, the Tap and Tack was immediately to the left of the eastern gate. It was used to be called Olav's Tap and Tack but since the eponymous owner of said inn died over a hundred years ago, it has been called just the Tap and Tack ever since. Funnily enough, it was a shop for "all your horse needs", according to a popular rumour.

Once he stepped inside, he felt like he was truly home. Nothing has changed since he left. The insides of the inn were not well lit, with the occasional candle giving some light to a table. After all, Tap and Tack was the "worse" inn of the town after the Jerall View. Less class but more comfy to the working man or elf.

"Oh hello there Mikael!" the current owner, Hjoldir waved to the man.

"Hey Hjoldir. Got any good mead there?" Mikael said and sat down behind the bar counter.

"Straight to the point as always." Hjoldir said and poured a mug of Nord mead. Mikael took the mug graciously and drank the mead in one swig. "So, what brings you here after one year absence?" the innkeep said not noticing the Legion armor.

"I fought in the civil war of Skyrim. It's over and I was released from my duties." Mikael said nonchalantly.

"Which side won?" Hjoldir offered Mikael another mug of mead.

"The Legion. Ulfric Stormcloak is dead." Mikael said not really caring about the conversation. He decided to keep his rank a secret for now, and his moniker that he earned while in Skyrim, both from the people of Skyrim and the Greybeards.

"No way..." the Nord innkeep said while his hand was shaking.

"Yeah." Mikael said and drank down some mead.

"Wait...you're wearing Legion armor." the innkeep finally noticed, thought Mikael.

"That I am." Mikael replied shortly.

"Your parents won't be happy about this, y'know."

"Wait, what?" Mikael asked with a shocked expression.

"Didn't you know your parents are Stormcloak fanatics? Their jobs and duties prevented them from leaving town to fight the Empire, but they incited the locals to fight with the Stormcloaks whenever they could."

"When I left, as far as I know nobody knew a thing about the rebellion. The word spread here afterwards, it seems."

"Well...I hope your mother and father do not find out that you were a legionnaire fighting the Stormcloaks."

"I'll talk to them and make amends if need be." Mikael stood up from the stool, pulling some septims out of his money bag to pay for the mead.

"Wait...what rank did you reach when in the Legion?" Hjoldir asked. Mikael glared at the innkeep, silently telling him that it isn't really his business. "Just wondering." Hjoldir added.

Mikael sighed. "Legate." he answered shortly and walked out of the inn. As he walked out of the inn he did not notice the glares some Nords threw at him.

He then walked towards the house where he spent most of the first eighteen years of his life. It was located across the street and past the eastern gate. It was the home where the Champion of Cyrodiil moved in after the Oblivion Crisis, and where he spent the remaining years of his life.

Since it was a long time since he has been home and since most of his belongings were confiscated by the Legion after crossing the border, he knocked on the door of his own home. Three times. For a while nobody answered. It was evening, so his father should be home after his work was done and so was his mother. After a minute he knocked again three times.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." a muffled male voice came through the door.

The door opened, revealing Mikael's father, Niels. He looked very stressed at first but then he recognised his own son. It was dark outside so he did not see Mikael's Legion armor.

"Son?" Niels asked in awe. His son has matured a lot since he left, it seems. He had grown a stubble of a beard, his hair is longer and has a scar over his face. And oddly enough his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Hello, father. I have misplaced my keys since I left so I had to knock. May I come in?"

"Of course, you're my son, and this is your home!" Niels said and stepped aside.

Mikael stepped inside, and he was nervous. After all, what would his parents think of the very man who ended the Civil War of Skyrim when they were Stormcloak supporters? Niels closed the door behind him and Mikael sat down at a table inside the dining room.

When Niels turned around and walked towards the dining room Mikael could feel his father have a small heart attack after seeing him in full Legion armor.

"I hope you killed a Legionnaire for that armor." Niels said slightly angrily.

"No, I did not. It was issued to me." Mikael said nonchalantly.

"Issued? How dare you set foot inside this house!" Niels growled.

"Because you are my father and the woman you married is my mother. I'm family, after all. I heard you and mother are Stormcloak supporters." Mikael said calmly.

"You heard that right." a feminine voice said from the staircase leading below.

"Hello mother." Mikael said.

"So our son seems to be a Legionnaire. How could you?" Mikael's mother, Agnete said.

"Even after the Legion mistook me for a Stormcloak after crossing the border, I still saw the Legion the better choice...in the long run. Sure, I still worship Talos to my death but if the Stormcloaks won the war, the Empire would be much weaker without the support of the Nords of Skyrim. After the Empire falls to the Dominion, they would go after Skyrim next. And Skyrim would fall to the forces of the Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr." Mikael explained calmly.

"How dare you for not putting any faith in Talos' faithful people!" Niels shouted.

"Advantage in numbers and training. That is how the Dominion 'won' the Great War." Mikael said, emphasising the word 'won' with air quotes. "And I hate the Dominion as much as the Stormcloaks did, but I do not underestimate them unlike Ulfric who was too shortsighted to have any chance of winning the war."

"Why you-" Niels growled and pulled out his iron war axe and was ready to attack his own son.

Mikael stood up from the table quickly.

" _ZUN!_ " Mikael Shouted the axe out of his father's hands. Both of his parents were in shock at what just happened.

"Oh, I forgot to mention...apparently Akatosh felt like messing up my life so I am Dragonborn. I suggest we'll talk about this like adults from now on."

"Dragonborn..." Agnete said in awe at first.

"Yeah. Yay me." Mikael said sarcastically.

"I take it the Stormcloaks lost?" Agnete asked.

"Yes. I was the one who ultimately ended the rebellion by slicing Ulfric's head off. " Mikael said proudly.

Both of his parents sat down at the table with a head over their foreheads. They weren't believing this. All that time spreading the word of the struggle of Skyrim, all for nothing? And their son was responsible for it.

"How much the Legion paid you for your service?" Niels asked angrily.

"The rank of Legate which only resulted in headaches, and several thousand septims which I requested to be spread among the soldiers I commanded and the widows and family of their fallen comrades."

"How noble of you." Niels said sarcastically.

"Why thank you." Mikael thanked sarcastically. "But..." Mikael started.

"No. Get out." Niels said, pointing to the door.

"Wait, what? Why?" Mikael asked.

"It has been a family tradition to fight for freedom and the greater good...yet you chose the oppressing side." Agnete added.

"Well, why didn't _you_ go fight for the Stormcloaks?" Mikael pressed.

"Why...we-" Niels said.

"You had jobs. In other words, work for a material reward. Hypocritical." Mikael said, crossing his arms.

"Mikael _Wulfharth_ , how dare you speak to your father like that!" Agnete spoke up. It was rare for them to bring up the family name. The family usually kept their real surname a secret so they could be left in peace. After all, being descended from Ysgramor himself would grant them unnecessary fame.

"I only say things as I see them." Mikael said coldly.

"I thought you were a true Nord." Niels said.

"Since when I ever even said that?" Mikael huffed.

"Now I'm gonna have to repeat myself...get out." Niels said and pointed to the door. "And from this day forward...consider yourself no longer my son."

Mikael glanced at the door for a moment. If he walked out that door right now...he would never return.

"Fine." Mikael said and stood up from the table. He walked towards the door, opened it a bit but stalled for a second. He thought about saying something clever, but decided against it. And he left the house quickly and closed the door with a loud slam.

"What have we done, Niels?" Agnete said holding her head with both her hands.

"Dragonborn or not...he is no longer welcome here. Spitting on the sacred name of Talos by siding with the Empire..." Niels growled to himself.

"I just hope he still considers us his mother and father." Agnete said woefully.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Whiterun, Skyrim. One month later._

"A stranger comes to our hall." Kodlak Whitemane said, but contrary to his surname does not have white hair, but grey.

"I would be honoured to join the Companions." Mikael said, bowing slightly respectfully at the Harbringer of the Companions.

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you. Hmmm...yes, perhaps a certain strenght of spirit. But yet, seeking comradeship of the Companions." Kodlak pointed out. 'You have no idea', Mikael thought.

"You would be correct on the latter part. I have wandered the vast lands of Skyrim, but...I have been alone. I have heard of the brotherhood between the Companions." Mikael said quietly.

"I've heard of him. He is...or was, a Legate of the Imperial Army. 'The Dragon of the North', some call him like ol' Ysmir himself." said Vilkas, black haired Nord with black war paint over his eyes like a splash of paint.

"True." Mikael confirmed.

"I suppose I have to thank you for ending the war. Now there won't be the Legion or the Stormcloaks pestering us to do their dirty work. I have no doubt serving in the Legion has granted you skill of the blade, axe or even maybe bow. But how do you fare in battle?" Kodlak asked.

"I can hold my own...but I have much to learn." Mikael said honestly.

"That's the spirit. This is Vilkas, he will test your arm." Kodlak turned to the Nord beside him.

"Aye." the Nord obliged.

The duo walked outside. It looks like every other companion walked outside too, to witness a possibly new Companion to walk among them.

"The old man said to have a look at your arm...so let's do this. Take a few swings at me, don't worry I can take it." Vilkas said and raised his shield.

Mikael drew his malachite longsword and started to circle the Companion. He saw some of the Companions watching keenily in the yard. This might he his chance to prove himself as a truly deadly warrior.

Mikael firstly kicked the shield Vilkas was holding hard. The sturdy companions recoiled slightly and held his ground but failed to see Mikael sidestepped to the right side of Vilkas. Mikael kicked again, this time aiming behind the shield. The shield was promptly knocked widely to the left, leaving Vilkas exposed. Mikael elbow-charged Vilkas, knocking Vilkas to the ground. Mikael then pointed his sword at Vilkas' feet.

"If you were my real enemy I'd just chop your shield in half or burn the shield and you with my breath. Maybe the latter is just bad sportsmanship." Mikael said, offering a hand to Vilkas. Vilkas stood up and smiled.

"Not bad. But you're still a whelp to us. Why don't you take my sword up to Eorlund. Be careful, it may be more valuable than you are." Vilkas said, chuckling while handing Mikael his steel sword.

'I'm a rookie, yet again.' Mikael thought.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Rorikstead, Skyrim. Four weeks later._

Another day, another contract.

He has been in the esteemed company of the Companions for only four weeks but he has already risen in the ranks of the guild of warriors. Essentially he was below the Circle but above the rest. Being Dragonborn certainly has helped in that regard.

What made the Companions special for Mikael however...was the fact that Kodlak Whitemane was essentially a father to him.

Both found the family of the Companions after losing their own. By different means, but lost their families nonetheless. This mutual past made them closer, which got the envy of most Companions.

This time a resident of Rorikstead has asked for help. It seems a predator, most likely a bear has taken over some house.

He walked towards the small farming town. Apparently Rorikstead is a very successful farming village, maybe it is the soil, the good will of the Divines but regardless of what one might think their crops grow well even in the winter.

Mikael approached a guard standing near the town.

"Excuse me, guardsman. Which one of these houses has been taken over by a predator? I'm from the Companions." Mikael asked politely.

"That one, across the inn and next to the cabbage field." the guard pointed at a small house.

"Thank you." Mikael said and nodded.

He wondered why the guardsmen of the village were not bothering to deal with a bear inside a house. Maybe the guards of this village have not seen enough action to be considered good enough to tackle a bear. Sometimes he could hear a guardsman gossip to another, saying that all they deal with is petty thievery and drunken brawls.

He walked towards the house. There was a man, apparently about his age staring at him. He had a braided, long har like a typical Nord, and had a beard. Mikael ignored the stares given by the man, and entered the house.

Apparently, the house was taken over by two bears. Not one.

Mikael drew his longsword and managed to take one of the beard by suprise by shoving his sword through the bear's back. It roared, but the roaring ended several seconds later as Mikael kept the sword inside the bear.

The second bear, now possibly enraged to see it's mating partner dead decided to kill the human.

The bear jumped and lunged at Mikael but Mikael sidestepped out of the way, and managed to slice the bear's flank. The bear roared as the long, sharp malachite blade scratched deep into the furs and the skin beneath the fur.

The bear tried to swat the puny human, but was shocked to see the human was no longer there. Then a sharp pain came from behind him as Mikael shoved his sword inside the bear's back just as he did to the other bear.

"Another one down..." Mikael said and wiped the bear blood off his armor and sword. Since joining the Companions and the showdown at his home, Mikael abandoded his heavy steel Legion armor and adopted the more 'Nordic' scale armour. It was light but still durable enough.

He walked outside the house and the owner of said house was standing in front of him.

"Good work, Companion. Here's your pay." the old man gave Mikael a pouch of septims.

Mikael weighed the pouch in his hand and threw it up and down. Should be enough, he thought.

"You're welcome." Mikael said and pocketed the pouch.

The same man who was staring at him earlier now approached Mikael.

"You look like you've seen your share of adventure. I envy you that. In fact, could you help me with something?" the man said.

"What do you need _my_ help with?" Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I want to become an adventurer like you, but my father says I can't. He says that he need all the help he needs with the farm. And besides, and even if he did allow it, he couldn't afford the armor. His name is Mralki, and he is the innkeeper here." the man explained.

"Well...first off, what's your name?" Mikael eyed the man up and down. Farmers that worked hard had the physique to become adventurers. He seemed like a hard worker, that had to do.

"Erik." the man responded quickly.

"Well Erik...adventuring isn't easy, and it is dangerous. Do you understand that?" Mikael asked seriously.

"My father has been repeating that to me ever since I first asked him." Erik mumbled.

Mikael sighed. "Tell you what. You're basically me about one year ago. I was stuck in Bruma, Cyrodiil for all my life, working as a blacksmith apprentice for my father. It took a lot of convicing, but I managed to leave home. Since then I fought in the Legion and now I work as a Companion."

"You were in the Legion? They must've taught you a lot." Erik wowed.

"Sure did...but anyway. I'll try to persuade your father. I'll buy the armor, and don't worry about it." Mikael said.

"Really?" Erik was suprised.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'd hate to see an ablebodied man like yourself waste your life on a farm. And besides...I have little use for coin, only to pay for food, drink and a place to stay if needed." Mikael said and walked towards the inn.

He opened the door and the innkeeper quickly noticed the new face. It was easy, since the inn was relatively empty as Rorikstead was an out of the way, small farming village. The war never really touched Rorikstead as it was blocked by Morthal, neutral and in the future Legion-sided Whiterun and Falkreath.

"Welcome to the Frostfuit Inn. I got food, drink and rooms." Mralki greeted Mikael warmly.

"Got any Black Briar or Honningbrew mead?" Mikael asked as he walked towards the bar counter and sat down on a bar stool.

"I got both." Mralki smiled.

"Gimme a bottle of Honningbrew." Mikael said and threw some Septims on the bar counter.

"Here you go." Mralki offered a bottle of Honningbrew mead and took the coins happily.

Mikael took the bottle and took a swig out of it. He always preferred Honningbrew over Black Briar mead, not only because the eponymous owner of the brewery is a huge bitch, thought Mikael.

"Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about Erik." Mikael casually started.

"Erik? My son? Is he allright?" Mralki replied alarmed.

"Oh, he is fine." Mikael said quickly.

"Oh thank the Nine." Mralki said, relieved.

"Then again, not so fine." Mikael said with a small smirk on his face. He enjoyed messing with people occasionally.

"What do you mean?" Mralki was alarmed again.

"You know what happens when a person feels...really cooped out? They want to leave." Mikael said nonchalantly.

"Erik put you with this, didn't he? He's a good-natured lad, but he's got no idea how dangerous the world really is." Mralki argued.

"You should let him choose the life _he_ wants. Do you want him to resent you for the rest of your life? Besides...I've already offered to buy him armor." Mikael said.

"You...you really have? And I cannot deny the truth in your words." Mralki said, defeated. "Are you willing to take him under your wing? You seem to have experience, no matter how young you look."

"I was thinking of persuading him to join the Companions...experience, coin and comradeship. There is not one group more honourable group in Skyrim." Mikael said.

"There is truth in your words yet again. Thank you."

"What for? All I did is speed up the inevitable, and did not have Erik resent you for the rest of your days. He seems an okay lad, and reminded me of myself not too far in the past."

"Did you have a person like yourself persuade your parents to allow you to leave?" Mralki asked dryly.

Mikael smiled. "No. I did it all by myself. Then again, it helps to have somewhat open-minded parents. I'm not calling you close-minded, but my father is a blacksmith and my mother is a member of the Fighter's Guild." Mikael then stood up from the bar stool and grabbed the half-finished bottle of mead and finished it.

"Anyway. I'm going to talk to Erik, give him the good news. If he wants, he can leave with me right away towards Whiterun."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

[1] The Markath Incident happened in 4E 176, 25 years before the Civil War of Skyrim and the Great War was between 4E 171-175. It would be safe to assume Uflric would at least nearing his fifties if he was an adult to set foot on the battlefield, at age 18.


	15. The Past, part 2

Part two.

Let's get the show down the road.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Past, part 2**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Whiterun, Skyrim. Three months later._

"Hail, Companion. Hail, Thane." the guard at the front gate said, eyeing the sacks the two men entering carried.

The latest assignment was one of the most unusual ones since Mikael joined the Companions.

Suprisingly enough to the Companions - Erik, now with the moniker "the Slayer" - surpassed Mikael in the ranks of the Companions. Erik joined the Circle, while Mikael did not. When Skjor first approached Mikael to join them in the Circle, he politely denied. He said he was not interested in any kind of leadership, no matter how big or small it is. Has had his fill of it, he said.

But Mikael knew of the Circle and it's secret.

They all were werewolves.

Mikael was a true Nord, even when he has spent the majority of his life in Cyrodiil. He had the typical attitude and motto for life: Victory or Sovngarde.

If a Nord was a werewolf, he or she would not reach the fabled Hall of Valor. Instead Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt would draw them away to his realm of Oblivion, the Hunting Grounds.

However, it might be just possible Kodlak might've found a way for a werewolf to cleanse their spirit, and upon death find themselves enjoying the company of the honoured dead.

So their assignment - but more like Erik's assignment - was to find the witches of the Glenmoril Coven, and kill every single one of them and take their heads. For they first caused the gift or curse of lycanthropy.

Mikael happily tagged along to help his new best friend.

The two became nigh inseperable. They always went on assignments together, shared meals in Jorrvaskr...and of course, supported each other as they told their stories of battle over a mug of mead or two.

They now walked past the market. People seemed...distressed for some reason. Guards had their arms on the belts of the swords, people walking faster than usual...something was up.

Once Jorrvaskr came into view however...

There were bodies everywhere. All of them, luckily enough were either city guards or Silver Hand soldiers. They could tell they were Silver Hand by their weapons...only weapons and arrowtips made out of silver were on the dead bodies. No usual bandit clan would arm themselves with silver weapons.

"What happened?" Erik asked from Aela and Torvar who were standing outside.

"The Silver Hand. The cowards attacked us while you were away." Aela answered grimly.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Mikael asked.

"You'd...best get inside." Aela said sadly.

Understanding the emotion Aela showed when she told the two men to get inside, something must've happened. Once they opened the door to the mead hall, Vilkas was standing right in front of the door.

"Where in Oblivion have you two been?!" Vilkas growled.

"We have been doing Kodlak's bidding. What's going on?" Erik asked.

"While you were away, the Silver Hand attacked us, right in the middle of day and in full force. We got most of 'em but they made off with all out fragments of Wuuthrad. And..." Vilkas trailed off and turned his head around.

Mikael and Erik stepped a bit to the side and were shocked at the sight.

Kodlak Whiteman laid dead on the floor of Jorrvaskr. Njada Stone-Arm and Farkas were kneeled next to the man, paying their respects to the late Harbringer.

"No..." Mikael fell to his knees next to the dead Harbringer.

"I'm sorry. I knew the old man and you got close." Farkas placed a hand on Mikael's shoulder.

"Understatement of the Era." Mikael muttered quietly. However, the longer Mikael mourned Kodlak, the more rage built up in his mind. His more draconic side begun to surface on his eyes, burning with nothing but rage.

"Where are they?" Mikael asked angrily, with nearly an animalistic growl in his voice.

"Their main headquarters are at a fortress called Driftshade Refuge. We will make them pay, do not worry." Vilkas spoke up.

Mikael stood up and clenched his fist tightly.

"The Greybeards may hate me for this, but the Silver Hand will know my wrath. I will go alone." Mikael growled.

"I want to come with you. It is my duty to avenge Kodlak too." Erik said.

"No...this is something I must do alone. I insist. It would be best if nobody accompanied me. Do you understand me?" Mikael said.

Erik knew Mikael was Dragonborn, and so did the rest of the Companions. Upon understanding what Mikael was hinting at, he nodded solemnly. Mikael's Voice was very dangerous to the receiving end, and even sometimes endangered his friends if used inside a very old fortress or an unstable cave.

"Thank you, my friend." Mikael said, pat Erik's shoulder and walked outside Jorrvaskr. Erik decided to follow him outside.

"Make them bleed." Aela said to Mikael. "But...why are you going alone without a Shield-Sibling?" Aela said, noticing Mikael's "other half" missing.

"You know why, Aela." Mikael said, tapping his Amulet of Talos hanging from his neck. Aela nodded and understood. Mikael hugged the female Companion after a second, understanding what she might be going through. First Skjor, and now Kodlak. "Take care, Huntress."

Mikael noticed Erik standing in the doorway of Jorrvaskr and nodded at him and gestured towards Aela. He knew Erik had feelings towards the Huntress. It might be even fate that made Aela his forebear upon joining the Circle, so they have a certain bond of blood already.

Before leaving Whiterun, Mikael decided to pray quickly at the statue of Talos right in middle of town. Jarl Balgruuf made his best efforts of not letting any Thalmor inside the city even after Legion won the civil war, so the statue and the shrine has stayed there.

"Almighty Talos _Strundu'ul_ , guard me for my trials ahead." Mikael said while kneeling in front of the shrine. After his quick prayer, he left the city and towards Driftshade Refuge with nothing but rage building inside him.

The Silver Hand were about to learn a lesson the hard, painful way...

Do NOT harm the family of the Dragon of the North.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Forgotten Vale, somewhere between High Rock and Skyrim. Some months later._

A vampire and a vampire hunter.

An unlikely combination, but the circumstances made these two persons a tag team of destruction. The vampire hunter had the sword and the bow, and the vampire had magic.

Since leaving employment of the Companions after the so called "Silver Hand Incident" and decimating the remaining Silver Hand in Driftshade Refuge, Mikael met the vampire hunting guild of Dawnguard. Mikael was still considered as a Companion, but he was not working for them permanently.

From there he was sent to find out what the vampires were looking for in a ruin called Dimhollow Crypt. Inside he found a woman trapped inside a coffin for milennia, and with an Elder Scroll. The woman wasn't hostile, and was suprisingly open about her vampirism.

When Mikael took her back to her home, Mikael was offered the esteemed gift of superior vampire blood. However, his distate for creatures of the night - with certain present company excepted - made him refuse the gift and so he was banished from the castle, with his life intact.

Since then, he met up with the vampire woman again. His adventures with her took them all around Skyrim and a plane of Oblivion in search of a Moth Priest, several Elder Scrolls and finally Auriel's Bow in a vale, long forgotten from history.

The duo were standing near a rail of a balcony overlooking the snowy vale where Auriel's Bow was hidden. It only took several weeks of travelling, slaughtering waves upon waves of Falmer, vampires and undead servants of the Ideal Masters.

"We finally got it Serana. Auriel's Bow." Mikael commented on the golden longbow held in his hand.

"Doesn't look that shiny." Serana said.

"Now...all we need to do is...uh..." Mikael trailed off, wondering if Serana liked the idea at all.

"It's allright. I don't think he sees me as his daughter anymore. Just...a means to an end." Serana said woefully.

"Are you ready to do this? You know..." Mikael asked.

"Yeah...And as he doesn't see me as his daughter anymore, I don't see him as my father any more." Serana.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to your family." Mikael said, placing a hand on Serana's left shoulder. "If anything...I've been in a somewhat similar situation."

"Really?" Serana asked sarcastically.

"Well, not really _really_ , but...basically after I returned home after ending the Civil War of Skyrim, my father disowned me. My mother didn't say anything at all so I think she was with him." Mikael said.

Serana's eyes went wide in suprise. "Why would they do that? I think you're a wonderful person." Serana said.

"Uh, thanks...it's because I fought in the Legion. My parents were Stormcloak fanatics, the faction that were fighting the Legion in the war. I think the breaking point for them was when I told them I was the one who ultimately ended the war by decapitating the head of the leader of the rebellion."

"Oh." Serana frowned.

"Yeah. Not exactly friendly." Mikael said.

"But...what do you think of your parents?" Serana asked.

"They're good people. But I am slightly disappointed at them for not thinking about the future that much. They only cared for Skyrim's indepedence."

"Why was that a bad thing?"

"Because of the Aldmeri Dominion. They're High Elves from Summerset Isles and aggressively expanded to Valenwood and Elsweyr before declaring war on the Empire. They "won" the first Great War just barely, and do not intend to lose the second one. Basically, if Skyrim was indepedent, the Dominion could crush the Empire without the main spearhead of the Imperial Army - the Nords. With now Skyrim still under Imperial control, the Empire has a better chance of standing a chance against the Dominion."

"Wow, a lot of has happened since I was put inside my coffin."

"You have no idea. A couple of wars, some gods getting killed...But we went off topic...yeah, I still love my parents, but am disappointed with them, to put it concisely."

"Yeah..." Serana frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Mikael said nervously.

"For what?" Serana raised an eyebrow.

"I just told that I love my parents, while...well, you have a complicated relationship with one of them and you're about to...you know, kill the other."

"It's allright, Mikael. I've made my peace with it."

"But hey...regardless of that, you're a good person, no matter what the Dawnguard, or your parents may think of you. The Nine have a twisted sense of humour, or so I've learned." Mikael reassured Serana.

"Thank you." Serana said, leaned on Mikael and rested her head on Mikael's shoulder.

"You're...welcome, Serana." Mikael said nervously. The two were quiet for some time but Mikael decided to break the moment.

"But...let's get back to Fort Dawnguard. As much as I'd love to grab all of the glory of Shouting down Castle Volkihar doors open and storming the castle all by myself, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, you're right. But...let's stay here for just a while longer. I love the view from here." Serana said quietly.

Mikael sighed. "Allright."

.

.

.

 _Castle Volkihar, Skyrim. About three days later._

.

.

.

Time for the final showdown. Mikael, Serana, Isran and the rest of the Dawnguard fought through the vampire castle. The only threat remaining was the head of the vampire lair...

"Serana, my darling. I see you still favour keeping a pet." Harkon said.

"You know why we're here." Serana said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this..." Harkon turned to Mikael. "...pathetic being."

"Watch your tongue, Harkon." Mikael spat.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand." Serana drew her ebony dagger. "No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him."

"So, I see this dragon has fangs."

Mikael smirked upon hearing Harkon say that.

"Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become." Harkon continued.

"No. Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"And you...it appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred...born from your neglect." Mikael spat.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind." Harkon said confidently.

"Your kind is a blight on this world." Mikael responded with equal confidence but then turned to Serana. "...with certain present company excepted."

"Yes, yes...Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?"

Serana turned to Mikael with worry in her eyes. Mikael turned to Serana but shook his head.

"No. Serana is too important to me. I- _we_ are here to kill you." Mikael said.

"I see. Interesting that you can set aside your morals when it suits you. And my daughter is truly lost, if she accepted a mortal into her life."

"Enough of this." Mikael growled and decided to show off the strenght of his Voice. " _Tiid wah dir._ " the cathedral of Molag Bal shook violently upon Mikael Speaking.

"I'll give you a single chance to turn over the bow to me. There will not be a second." Harkon said with mockery in his voice.

"Never." Mikael said confidently.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice!" Harkon yelled and started to hover in the air, ready to attack.

" _YOL TOOR SHUL!_ " Mikael inhaled air, exhaled fire and singed Harkon badly from his Voice.

"YAAAARGH!" Harkon shouted from burning agony.

Harkon summoned dozens of gargoyles, draugr and skeletons to fight the duo. He used his vampire blood magic to heal himself from draining life from Mikael. Mikael could feel his life drain away from himself more rapidly than when confronting your usual vampire.

"You take care of his minions, I'll take on Harkon!" Mikael shouted to Serana. Serana nodded back and started to pelt Harkon's minions with icy Destruction magic while reanimating the dead enemies to help fight the rest.

However, Mikael learned of a new Shout that does pretty much the same thing as a vampire's drain would do, but also drains the magicka and stamina of his victim.

" _GAAN LAH HAAS!_ " Mikael Shouted, his Voice bringing equilibrium to the life drain of both combatants. He closed the distance, ready to strike at the vampire with his sword.

Harkon however disappeared in a cloud of bats and reformed in front of the altar of Molag Bal, creating a shield and healing himself, effectively canceling the effect's of Mikael's Shout.

"Use the bow!" Serana Shouted while holding off a horde of gargoyles.

Mikael sheathed his sword and pulled the Auriel's Bow out of his back and nocked a Sunhallowed arrow. He took aim, pulled the string and released. The arrow of pure sunlight struck the Vampire Lord's shield. The shield disappeared, and Harkon formed into a cloud of bats yet again. He appeared again right in front of Mikael and swiped at him with full might of his claws.

Mikael shouted from pain as he flew across the room and hit a wall. As he flew he dropped the Auriel's Bow.

"I will rend your flesh from your bones, dragon!" Harkon taunted as he approached Mikael to finish him off. Harkon did not notice the golden bow on the floor, however.

Suddenly however an icy spear struck Harkon at his back. Serana was pelting Harkon with her magic. Vampires may be stronger against frost Destruction magic but they are still vulnerable to it.

Harkon growled but heeded not any attention to his traitorous daughter. He kept advancing on Mikael, who still had a minor concussion. He snapped back to attention as just right before Harkon was about to finish him off.

" _Feim zii gron._ " Mikael quickly Spoke quietly.

Harkon brought down his claw but was suprised to see his claw go right through Mikael. Mikael stood up, having his wounds healed rapidly under becoming ethereal for a short time. Serana took the attention of Harkon for a short while, rending skeletons and draugr apart with his claws. Mikael charged up a quick Restoration spell and used it on his chest, directly on the wound Harkon caused. Upon casting the spell he became corporeal again. Harkon was ready to strike at Mikael again, but:

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " Mikael Shouted, sending Harkon flying across the room back to the altar of Molag Bal. Harkon collided with the wall behind the altar, causing some minor rubble to fall on his head.

Harkon brought up the shield again to heal himself.

Mikael stood up and grabbed the Auriel's Bow lying on the floor in front of him. He nocked another Sunhallowed arrow, pulled the string and released it at the Vampire Lord.

The shield exploded, being much weaker than last time.

Mikael nocked another Sunhallowed arrow, and fired at it as Harkon was concussed from the explosion of sunlight.

The arrow pierced Harkon's chest, almost going through his body. Harkon screamed in agony and his minions dropped dead to the ground and disintegrated to ash as the vampire lord was weakened severely. The arrow burned Harkon's chest and the surrounding skin deeply as the power of Auri-El came in contact with the vampire.

Mikael unsheathed his sword and approached the screaming Vampire Lord who tried his best to pull the arrow of sunlight from his body but found himself too weak to do so and upon trying to touch the arrow his hands burned.

"No." Serana said from behind him. "Allow me to do it."

Mikael turned around to face Serana who had her ebony dagger drawn, ready to strike her father down.

"No child should ever kill their parent, no matter how deranged they are." Mikael said.

Serana sighed and nodded. "Just do it, then."

Mikael closed in on the vampire lord, who now noticed the Dragonborn ready to strike him down and out him out of his misery.

"No, Serana, your own father..." Harkon choked out.

"I am not your daughter. Not any more." Serana answered bluntly.

Mikael closed his eyes, took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly.

" _YOL TOOR SHUL!_ " Mikael Shouted as loudly as he could muster, as cathedral shook violently upon the Shout he unleashed a torrent of fire upon the Vampire Lord.

Harkon screamed even louder from pure agony but it died down as Harkon's body disintegrated to blood red ash. Mikael had to take a few deep breaths after Shouting as loudly as he could.

"I'm...sorry you had to see that." Mikael said as he turned around.

"It's allright. I'm just glad it's over." Serana said. "But...now what?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe we should inform your mother of the...uh...good news." Mikael said nervously. "I think this place is safe to move in now for her...And you. Just need to clean up all of the dead vampires and Dawnguard though." Mikael chuckled.

"Yeah..." Serana quietly said to herself.

"Something wrong?" Mikael asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...you've been such a good friend to led me home at first when you found me in that coffin, even when you are a vampire hunter. You trusted me when you told me to partially soul trap you to get inside Soul Cairn. You genuinely care about me. No other person has done that in my life." Serana said.

"Oh." Mikael now understood where Serana was getting. Kind of. "I admit, the first one was out of curiousity. 'Why was a vampire woman locked in a coffin with an Elder Scroll inside a crypt' was a question I asked myself upon releasing you." Mikael said, scratching behind his head.

"But I see you as a good friend. You've been through a lot for the past...one or two milennia even when most of it was spent in a coffin." Mikael said nervously.

"Oh...I see." Serana frowned.

"Hey, you will always be welcome at High Hrothgar or my house at Whiterun. I'll make sure the Greybeards or my housecarl will let you in. Just uh...try not to feed on any of them." Mikael corrected himself.

"Thanks..." Serana said unenthusiastically.

"Hey...if it makes you feel any better, we can still go on adventures. Not like anything is going to stop both of us, right?" Mikael tried to cheer her up.

Serana smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Let's get out of here."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Nchardak, Island of Solstheim. Some months later._

Mikael hated the Daedra. This time however, he needed to do a Daedric Prince's bidding in order to possibly save Tamriel from a power-hungry Dragon Priest from the Merethic Era from taking over Nirn.

As he read the Black Book inside Apocrypha, he rematerialised back on Solstheim, still inside the Reading Room of Nchardak. It was disorienting at first, being transported from a realm of Oblivion back to Tamriel. He still isn't used to being transported from different realms.

"What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books." Neloth, a House Telvanni wizard asked him upon him fully gaining his senses back.

"I talked to Hermaeus Mora. I learned the second Word of Power to the Bend Will shout." Mikael responded quickly.

"And you're...suprisingly sane, too." Neloth said, quickly glacing at Mikael. "But knowing old Hermaeus he might've wanted something from you."

"Yeah...he wanted "the secrets of the Skaal". No idea what those are. Frea?" Mikael said and glanced around to see if his temporary Skaal companion was still with him. The said Skaal woman was sitting on a floor, leaning her back on a wall to get sleep.

"I am sorry, I took a nap." Frea said, rubbing her eyes.

"No worries. Hermaeus Mora asked me to bring him "the secrets of the Skaal". Do you know what those are?" Mikael asked.

"You must talk to Storn, then. As the Shaman of the Skaal, he is the keeper of such lore. I have learned some of what he knows but it isn't my place to divulge anything to an outsider." Frea said.

"Hmph. What secrets do the Skaal have that are worth of keeping from old Mora? Sounds a good bargain to me. Mora learns new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived." Neloth spoke up with a condescending tone.

"It is no matter of usefulness, it is the fact that the Skaal have kept this knowledge from Mora that makes him want said knowledge." Frea said, slightly annoyed at the ignorant Dunmer wizard.

"Well...that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn." Neloth said and exit the room outside.

"Well Frea, I think we should go and talk to your father." Mikael said.

"Yes, but I think he will not help you. Even when you have proven to be a true Skaal-friend, to me and to my people, these secrets are sacred to us." Frea said.

Mikael did help the Skaal by freeing five of the All-Maker stones scattered around Solstheim, finding a lost Skaal who was interrogated to reveal the secrets of forging Stahlrim to the Thalmor and even going all the way back to Falkreath to deliver a necklace to a certain Skaal's lost relative.

"Yeah...I understand." Mikael frowned. "But let's get out of here."

.

.

.

 _Some time later, at Skaal Village._

.

.

.

Skaal people always intrigued Mikael.

They were Nords, but far more simpler than their cousins on the mainland Skyrim and the rest of the continent. And by simple they live simple lives by only taking what they need from the land, in order to preserve it.

If he ever wanted to retire from the madness that it is to be Dragonborn, he would most likely retire somewhere near the Skaal village, or even maybe inside the village. It is far away from most of the politics and trouble of the mainland and the Skaal do not go looking for trouble.

However, this time he might be bringing trouble _to_ the Skaal.

"Hello, Storn." Mikael said, bowing slightly.

"Greetings, Dragonborn. How is your quest in search of Miraak going?" Storn was meditating in front of his hut.

"I spoke to Hermaeus Mora. In order to learn the final Word of Power for Miraak's Shout, I need to give Hermaeus Mora the secrets of the Skaal." Mikael said slightly nervously, knowing what he was asking of the shaman.

"Ah...Hermaeus Mora. Old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him." Storn replied calmly, not even once hint of anger or annoyance in his voice.

"What...exactly are the secrets of the Skaal?" Mikael pried curiously.

"Ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth - these are our secrets. Nothing of power of mastery." Storn said.

"Huh...a certain dark elf said it would be about how to skin a horker...but why would Hermaeus Mora want your secrets? Frea said it was more about your people simply not giving the secrets that made the secrets of the Skaal so desirable to him." Mikael said.

"My daughter is right. Herma-Mora is the Demon of Knowledge. He hoards secrets to himself, at it is in his nature." Storn said and smiled at Frea who smiled back.

"Anyway, back to the matter of hand...He said that it is the only way he will teach me the final Word of Power." Mikael said.

Storn frowned for a moment and closed his eyes. After a minute of thinking he opened his eyes again.

"So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy. I do not know if I have the strenght to face him. The Tree Stone is still corrupted... the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored...it may be enough. It will have to do." Storn said.

"You mean...you will give him what he wants? I really hope you know what you are doing." Mikael looked with worry at Storn and Frea.

"Yes...the Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As Shaman, it is my duty to protect them, but also to know when to give them up. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book, and I will speak to Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

"I _seriously_ hope you know what you are doing...but if you insist." Mikael said, offering the book to Storn warily while Frea eyed the two men, slightly alarmed.

"That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwile." Storn said, taking the book and walking to the center of the village.

"Father, you must not do this. That book is...wrong, evil. Against _everything_ you have taught me my whole life." Frea said alarmingly.

"I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Storn said.

Frea sighed. "I stand beside you, father, as always."

Mikael placed a hand on Frea's shoulder. "I still think it is a bad idea for him directly to read the book...but it his choice. I hate to repeat myself, but I really hope he knows what he is doing, even when he is your father, and the shaman of the village."

"Thank you, Skaal-friend." Frea smiled at Mikael.

"I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Storn said and lifted the Black Book in front of him, and opened it.

Almost instantaneously several tentacles appeared out of the book, grabbing Storn and lifting him to the air while one tentacle pierced his brain. Several floating, grotesque masses of tentacles and eyes appeared in the air around the village.

"Father, no!" Frea tried to rush forward to save his father but was pulled back by Mikael who shook his head at her.

"At last...the Skaal yield their secrets to me...hahaha." Hermaeus Mora spoke and laughed menacingly.

"You...liar. I...won't...not...for you..." Storn strained and tried to talk while his knowledge of the secrets of the Skaal were forced out his brain.

"Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion. I give you the final Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Hermaeus Mora spoke and released Storn from his grasp, falling dead to the ground.

Mikael absorbed the knowledge of the final Word of Power for Bend Will - _Dov_ \- bending dragons to his will.

"Father! What have you done!?" Frea fell to her knees before his now dead father.

"Hermaeus Mora, this is not what we agreed on." Mikael said angrily to the Daedric Prince.

"I agree. I wanted the secrets of the Skaal, and you gave it to me. We did not agree on how you would give the knowledge to me." Hermaeus Mora said before vanishing from the Skaal village.

"Frea, I..." Mikael said and kneeled next to Frea.

"Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Frea said angrily.

"I had no idea he would do this...I am so, so sorry Frea." Mikael said.

"I do not blame you. I know he chose this. I just wish he had seen another way. Leave me to mourn my father. I have no more words for you now." Frea said while trying not to cry.

"I will avenge him. I swear by the sacred name of Talos." Mikael said and grasped Frea's hand in one of his own. Frea looked at Mikael and nodded.

"I will return." Mikael let go of Frea's hand, stood up and read one of the other Black Books Mikael has found in Solstheim, and disappeared.

.

.

.

 _Some time later, again on Skaal Village..._

.

.

.

Mikael rematerialised back on Solstheim.

He just defeated Miraak on the summit of Apocrypha, and consumed Miraak's soul. The duel between the two Dragonborn who were also empowered by Dragon Aspect Shout almost tore the plane of Oblivion apart. Mikael took some heavy wounds and burns but absorbing Miraak's soul including "stolen" souls healed most of the quickly.

He noticed the body of Storn was no longer in front of the great hall of the village, and saw Frea sitting on a bench next to the shaman's hut. She had a very sad expression on her face, probably has been mourning for her father the whole time. He walked to Frea and sat next to him. Frea noticed him sitting next to him.

"You've returned. I can feel it. The Tree Stone is free again. The Oneness of the land is restored. Does that mean...it is over? Is Miraak defeated?" Frea asked.

"It's over. Storn didn't die for nothing. Miraak is dead and he will never threaten Solstheim again." Mikael said confidently.

"Thank you. Whatever your other reasons for acting, you have done the Skaal a great service. I...and we, will never forget what you've done."

"You're welcome...and I am sorry, Frea. For a thousand times." Mikael said.

"As I said, I know he chose it. Storn's death will become another of the many tales of Herma-Mora's treachery." Frea said solemnly. "Oh, and one more thing. I know it is not my place...but may I offer a word of advice...of warning?"

"Sure, what is it?" Mikael asked curiously.

"As shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning. Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose. Do not forget that." Frea said.

"Note to self...do not serve Hermaeus Mora. So...are you the shaman now? Are you ready for it?What are you going to do now?" Mikael asked.

"I have been preparing for it all my life. There is no question that I'm ready, but..." Frea trailed off.

"But what? What is it? I think you're going to be a wonderful shaman...even if I know very little of what being a shaman means." Mikael said, resting a hand on Frea's shoulder.

Frea smiled but then frowned again. "It is not right that I should say this, because I must honor my father's wishes, but this is a path I never chose. I always thought that I would be a great hunter, or even the village chieftain."

"Well...nothing really stops those from happening, right?" Mikael smiled.

"Hah! Not if Fanari has anything to say about it. It is allright, though. The Skaal need a shaman, and I know it is my place."

"If anyone knows anything about having a certain role being forced upon them...it's me. I certainly didn't ask to become Dragonborn. It's been one ride straight from Oblivion since I was discovered Dragonborn." Mikael said. He saw Frea frown yet again.

"If you need to cope with the death of Storn...you could travel with me for a while. See Skyrim for yourself. Miraak is gone, so I think the Skaal can survive without a shaman for a short time. They're strong people, and so are you. And besides, even when a role is forced on you, you can still do other things."

"It is good to see more of the world, for wisdom is the child of experience. And...you speak true, Skaal-friend. I will speak to Fanari first, then lead on." Frea said.

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Back on the Archipelago..._

"Mikael to Midgard." Hiccup waved his hand in front of Mikael's face. Mikael suddenly snapped back to attention, and shook his head around a couple of times for good measure. Apparently he zoned out for a minute or two. Or even longer.

"Yeah...yeah I do. I've made some friends there and there." Mikael answered bluntly, to avoid the subject.

Not too long after, some wing flaps were heard and Durnehviir landed bearby with a loud _thump_. Mikael saw his draconic friend, and wished to talk to him.

"Can you leave us? Even when you do not understand my tongue, I wish for some privacy." Mikael said to Hiccup and Fishlegs, who looked at each other then nodded at Mikael and left the scene. The undead dragon looked at the Vanquisher as he named the Dragonborn, and saw his frowned expression.

" _You seem troubled, Qahnaarin._ " Durnehviir spoke.

" _It isn't every day you get banished from your home world._ " Mikael answered.

" _Vahzah. True. Qahnaarin, I saw some...beings near the joorre who were standing behind you. What are they? They look like dovah, but yet not made in the image of Akatosh._ " Durnehviir rumbled.

" _Yes...they are dragons. And as you probably saw, there are different types of dragons. Instead of the Thu'um they use natural gas inside their bodies to breathe fire. And..sadly they cannot speak._ " Mikael explained.

" _But what of their nature? They seemed to have these...leather contraptions on their backs._ " Durnehviir asked.

" _Overall they have a more accepting nature, as if you prove to be their friend one way or another, they will be your allies...and allow to ride them._ " Mikael pointed out, knowing what Durnehviir would think of it.

" _Pitiful creatures. No joorre other than a certain treacherous Dragon Priest has ever ridden a dovah, and that required bending their will to do so._ " Durnehviir snarled.

" _Do not worry...Miraak, as it his name, is dead. And certain dragons can also use the power of lightning. QO LOK AH!_ " Mikael Shouted.

A short while later the lightning dragon showed up. Durnehviir looked at Mikael, wondering what kind of a Shout he used.

'Is something wrong, my brother?' Qolokah asked.

"I would like you to personally meet my friend from my home, Durnehviir. Qolokah, Durnehviir. _Durnehviir, Qolokah._ " Mikael introduced the two dragons.

" _Hmm...Lightning - Sky - Hunter. An apt name, I presume._ " Durnehviir looked curiously at the smaller lightning dragon.

" _Correct._ Qolokah, would you be as kind and show what you can do?" Mikael scratched the chin of the dragon. Qolokah nodded.

" _Fiik lo sah!_ " Mikael Shouted and a phantom image of Mikael appeared. "Strike that target. Do not worry, I will be fine."

Qolokah looked at the ghostly image of his rider for a moment but remembered what he said. He shot a quick lightning bolt at it, and it disappeared.

" _Impressive._ " Durnehviir said.

" _Yes. He's proven to be a friend...like a brother. He may not be born in Akatosh's image, but I respect him like one still._ " Mikael said proudly while smiling at Qolokah.

" _Paaz. Fair enough. What is this...world?_ " Durnehviir said, glacing around. " _It may be day but I do not recognise the twin moons of Vus._ "

" _Yeah...I do not exactly know what this place is...but all I've seen are vast seas. There may be a larger continent somewhere. But the humans around here are similar to the Nords of Nirn. They call themselves Vikings and are divided to smaller tribes. Magic seems to be impossible in here, or otherwise unheard of. You can imagine the reactions I got when I used the Thu'um the defend the village from invaders of the people you saw yesterday._ "

" _Pity. The Thu'um is natural to us dovah and Kynareth bestowed the Thu'um as a gift to mortals._ "

" _Yeah. But how are you doing? Does Soul Cairn pull you?_ " Mikael asked from Durnehviir.

" _No, not as much as it would on Vus. Do not worry, I will not decay as quickly as you may think._ " Durnehviir responded and smiled as a dragon of his size would.

" _Do you ever think about...you know, dying? Your name means Cursed - Never - Dying, after all._ "

" _I am a child of Akatosh. Immortality is intrinsic to our very being. For me, it is both a curse and a gift._ "

" _For me, the gift of the both blood and soul of a dragon has been a curse sometimes._ " Mikael mumbled, frowning slightly. Durnehviir narrowed his eyes at Mikael.

" _How can you say that, Qahnaarin?_ " Durnehviir rumbled angrily.

" _No offense meant to you, Durnehviir. It's just...I was forced this role of being...the ultimate dragon-slayer, Talos Stormcrown incarnate...well maybe not literally, and the saviour of both men and mer. I was an ordinary man, wanting to help my kinsmen by fighting in the Civil War. I've tried coping with it by just...going with it. But now my quest lead me here, Talos knows how far away from my home._ " Mikael said.

" _I admit, your situation is troubling, Qahnaarin. Krosis._ "

" _Yeah...but for now, I'll cope with what I have now. These people have been wary of me since I arrived. They care deeply for their dragons, and call them their friends. I, too share this sentiment with Qolokah but my very reason for existing creates friction. Dov ah kiin. Dragon hunter child._ " Mikael said and scratched Qolokah behind his head spikes.

" _It seems that one of the joorre doesn't seem to mind to spy on us._ " Durnehviir said and looked at some bushes nearby.

Mikael glanced around where Durnehviir was pointing with his head, also looking around elsewhere to deceive the spy for thinking he or she hasn't been spotted. Even when nearly undead, Durnehviir had superior eyesight.

" _Laas yah nir._ " Mikael quietly Spoke and looked around. True enough, there was a human shape somewhere in the bushes with seemingly a dragon nearby as well. Both were bulky, and so Mikael recognised the two shapes.

"Come on out Fishlegs. I can see you there." Mikael said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

A few seconds later the said Viking arrived from the bushes with a slightly embarrased expression.

"Why were you spying on us, Fishlegs?" Mikael asked.

"Sorry, wanted to get a closer look at your friend and take some notes." Fishlegs said, scratching behind his head.

"It's allright. Let me ask him. _Durnehviir, surely you do not mind if this man took some notes of you, maybe a sketch. Or some questions?_ " Mikael turned to the undead dragon, looking at the husky Viking curiously.

" _Paaz_. _Go ahead. I have plenty of time, as Soul Cairn's pull is weaker here._ " Durnehviir said and laid his head down to rest.

"He said 'go ahead'." Mikael translated.

Fishlegs got to work, and examined Durnehviir's skin closely, sketching his overall appearance. He also asked some questions about Durnehviir's eating habits, mating habits and so on. They seemed very trivial to the immortal dragon, but he answered them nonetheless with Mikael's translation. Akatoshkin do not have genders and do not have a need to feed, after all.

"Hey Fishlegs...what do you think of me?" Mikael asked out of the blue.

"Wh-what do you mean, Mikael?" Fishlegs stammered.

"As...you know, Dragonborn. I haven't told anyone this, but Dragonborn means _Dovahkiin_ in the dragons tongue _. Dovah kiin, '_ dragon born'. However if you split the words a bit, to _Dov ah kiin_ , it means _'_ dragonkind hunter born'." Mikael explained.

"I admit, I was very...upset, slightly angry at your...uh, nature when you first told us that after the attack on Berk. But now...you seem to try to coexist with us, with the dragons here. I think you're uh...okay, I guess." Fishlegs answered.

"Thank you. Hearing you say that makes me a little easier." Mikael said.

"You're welcome. By the way, what's the personality of most of Durnehviir's kind?" Fishlegs asked.

Mikael pondered for a moment, but then chose to answer himself.

"I believe I've told you and the others about it before, but I'll repeat it. To a dragon, power equals truth. There is no difference being right or being powerful. It is in their very...blood, soul and very being to strive for dominance over mortal creatures. If you're created immortal and in the image of a divine being, why wouldn't you?" Mikael explained not realising the choice of his words.

"Wait...are you saying..." Fishlegs said, slightly alarmed at what Mikael was implying. Mikael now knew he said too much so he decided to tell the whole thing.

"Ugh...You're a quick study, Fishlegs. Yes, since I was discovered Dragonborn, and with the more souls of dragons I consumed the more violent and unstable I became. It is also the reason my eyes glow. It is my soul, 'bursting through me', so to speak." Mikael said, pointing to his eyes.

"But thanks to the Greybeards and meditation, I have kept this...inner rage under control. There is little I can do to stop it if I get very angry or call on my draconic aspect, however. And Fishlegs, please don't tell the others about this. I will do so, on my time."

"Allright, Mikael. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Fishlegs said confidently.

"It is no secret...some people on Tamriel have witnessed my draconic rage and miraculously survived to tell the tale. You were lucky I didn't cut you people down on the spot after I banished Alduin." Mikael said grimly.

Fishlegs remembered the scene at the battlefield. A whole section of the forests near Berk completly charred to the ground. And when Hiccup spoke behind him Mikael turned around slowly to glare at the group with burning eyes.

Also Mikael remembered Driftshade Refuge...or what was left of it, anyway. When he went to Dawnstar to get some rest he heard a guard say he heard the earthquakes and Shouts all the way from there.

"Oh...okay." Fishlegs said. Mikael only nodded at Fishlegs.

Mikael now hoped that revealing that part of himself won't strain the relationship between him and the rest of the group. And speaking of the Daedra...

"Hey Mikael." Hiccup hollered at Mikael, with the rest of the group in tow.

"Hey guys. Fishlegs here has been taking notes on my friend here. Even when Durnehviir is a special case of his kind." Mikael replied.

Durnehviir woke up from his nap and stared down the approaching group. He immediately took notice on the apparent leader of the group, and stood up from his resting position. The group were slightly alarmed when the massive dragon approached the group and stared them down.

" _Drem Yol Lok, joorre._ " Durnehviir greeted the group.

"Uh Mikael, what did he say?" Hiccup asked nervously as Durnehviir inspected the mortal beings closely.

"He greeted you. Literally translated he meant: 'Peace - fire - sky, mortals'." Mikael explained and then walked next to Durnehviir's head. " _Durnehviir, do not frighten them._ "

" _This joor...he seems to have some skill in the Thu'um._ " Durnehviir said, still staring at Hiccup.

" _You are correct. You are aware how hard it is usually for mortals and non-Dragonborn to learn the Voice, yes? However, this...mortal has a very close bond with a dragon of this world. That meant he could master a single Shout within a single moon cycle._ " Mikael explained.

" _Is this so? Tell him to greet me as a dovah, not as a mortal._ " Durnehviir told Mikael. Mikael then turned Hiccup.

"Durnehviir asked you to greet him as a dragon, which means...well, Shout." Mikael translated and stood out of the way. "Do not worry, he can take it. I have once breathed fire at one other dragon and they seemed relatively okay."

"Well, if he insists." Hiccup shrugged and the rest moved out of the way. Hiccup positioned himself so he would not Shout down any construction projects.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " Hiccup Shouted and the shockwave hit the undead dragon, who staggered slightly.

" _Ah, yes...if he was one of the dovah sos, his blood would be very strong._ " Durnehviir said, reveling in the power of Hiccup's _Thu'um_.

"Impressive. He said that if you would be one of dragon's blood, yours would be very strong. And that means a lot, coming from him." Mikael translated.

"I...guess..." Hiccup shrugged, catching his breath after unleasing his Voice.

"Hey, I guess we have _two_ freaks in our group now." Snotlout said suddenly. The twins and Camicazi snickered at Snotlout's joke but Astrid elbowed Snotlout while doing a thumbs up to Mikael and Hiccup.

"Heh, guess you're right." Mikael chuckled. "But hey, I guess our break is over. We'd better get back to work. This base is not going to build itself."

"Good point. Could Durnehviir help us?" Hiccup asked.

"No. He is too proud for that." Mikael responded bluntly. Hiccup understood and nodded. Mikael then turned to Durnehviir as others got back to work.

" _Durnehviir, if you plan to fly around in the skies, please do not stray far from this island. People around here are really not kind to dragons - with the exception of us and few others - your kind or anything else. As much as I know you could basically destroy an entire village, do me a favour and do not attack anyone, allright?_ " Mikael said.

" _Hmmm...geh. I shall obey your request, Qahnaarin._ " Durnehviir rumbled.

" _Thank you._ " Mikael said. "Allright brother, let's get back to work." Mikael said to Qolokah who happily followed behind his rider.

'This big dragon...is he a good friend of yours?' Qolokah asked from Mikael.

"Yeah, he is. He calls me _Qahnaarin,_ which means Vanquisher in our tongue. He awarded me that title when I bested him in the realm he is made prisoner in. Since he recognised my might, he humbly requested for me to summon him outside of his prison so he could feel free in the skies of Tamriel once again. I bet you would feel very...cooped out if you couldn't fly at all, or the only place where you could do so was a desolate, dead wasteland where the sky is pitch black and purple. The very opposite of what you see now."

'You're correct. To us dragons...flight is everything. We will go insane if we do not take flight every once in a while no matter what reason. Well, except those who cannot fly at all.' Qolokah explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mikael smiled and scratched Qolokah behind his head spikes, resulting in a very content purr from the Skrill.

'Yes...that's the spot. But...if you had the chance to go home, and couldn't take me with you, would you do it?' the Skrill suddenly asked.

Mikael stopped dead in his tracks, and the Skrill tilted his head curiously at his rider. Even the rest of the group noticed his sudden distress and mentally asked if there's something wrong.

"Yes." Mikael answered sadly. "But if I had the chance to take you with me, I would do so." Mikael said quietly to the Skrill.

'Understandable, brother.' the Skrill replied.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

As always, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE critisism.


	16. The Vision

The story broke 10k total views. Yay.

I also completly rewrote the prologue. In my opinion it was sloppy. Then again, it was my first written thing ever. Go check it out, and let me know if it was any better than the original, if you remember it.

As always, read and _constructively review_.

Guest reviews:

 **broc2920:** I'm well aware of that. I only adapted some other adaptions of book characters. Dogsbreath is a bully of Hiccup in the books alongside Snotlout, for an example.

 **Brock:** There's gonna be plenty of blood, violence, fire, obnoxiously loud, incoherent words and body parts. Don't you worry.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Vision**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Dagur was standing on the bow of his ship, gazing deep into the horizon.

It has been relatively good for him since his banishment from his tribe. After losing the mysterious object to Hiccup but escaping with all the gold and jewels from the Reaper he managed to slip away to south, towards the "friendly" tribes of the Lava Louts and Visithugs.

The Lava Louts and the Visithugs have kept out of the war between the Berserker tribe and the Hairy Hooligan tribe, but kept trading ships and weapons to the Berserkers. Now that Dagur was banished from the Berserkers, Dagur had some doubts about any mercenaries from either friendly tribe joining Dagur.

But greed is a great motivator for any man, so Dagur hoped. He had plenty of gold and jewels to sustain a small fleet for a long time, but if he was to grow his armada big enough he would have to raid other tribes. Hooligans were out of the question, due to the Dragon Riders of Berk. So he had the Meatheads, the Bog Burglars, the Ugli-Thugs, the Outcasts and if he was truly desperate, the Hysterics tribe.

"Sir?" a voice called out to snap Dagur out his thoughts.

"What is it, Savage?" Dagur growled as he turned around to face his lieutenant.

"We're arriving at Lava Lout island, sir. Should we put up the Berserker crest sail?" Savage asked, gesturing to the blank sail of their ship.

"No, as I am not their chieftain any more. I think people would join me easier if I was out of my own against the Berkians. The Lava Louts and the Visithugs always kept out of the war, but now that I'm not...affliated with the Berserkers any...more..." Dagur said, clenching his fists in rage as he remembered the traitorous council of Elders who banished him.

"...they can fight against the Berkians without putting their tribes in jeopardy. Good thinking, sir." Savage finished before Dagur threw a throwing dagger at someone.

"Get ready to dock. It's been a while since I've been here." Dagur smirked to himself, calming down a bit.

The Lava Lout village was situated near a volcano, and had the biggest gold mine of the Archipelago. They also participated in the slave trade, usually buying slaves from the Outcasts, Visithugs or the Berserkers. They always needed slaves to work in the gold mines as the working conditions of the volcanic mines were hazardous. Good for the Lava Louts, the Visithugs and the Outcasts provided plenty of slaves from raiding the other tribes or from the mainland, if and when they ever ventured that far.

As the boat docked on the harbor of Lava Lout island, their current chieftain, Hakon Fire-Beard approached the boat to greet them. Hakon was a calculating leader, usually trying to stay out of the main wars but profiting from them.

"Welcome to Lava Lout island, travellers." Hakon greeted Dagur and his crew as they walked across the plank. The Lava Lout chieftain's family name is very apt with a very long, thin braided ginger beard, with a bald head. He wore a very ornate Viking helm with six short horns, two facing upwards, two diagonally and two to the sides.

"Hakon old friend! How you've been?" Dagur warmly greeted the Lava Lout chieftain. Hakon raised an eyebrow at the braggant man but then recognised who he was.

"Dagur the Deranged. It has been a while since you've visited our humble island. What brings you here?" Hakon asked, offering a hand to Dagur.

"Business. I need to buy some ships and hire mercenaries." Dagur returned his serious face and shook the hand he was offered.

"Fair enough, if you pay well and only recruit those who will do so _willingly._ " Hakon said matter-of-factly, emphasising the word "willingly" deeply.

"Of course, my old pal!" Dagur said. The chieftain nodded and left to his chiefly duties. "Okay then...Vorg, you and me you will go and buy some ships. Any ship that are in reasonable shape and are good for raiding will do. Savage will do some recruiting. Be picky, we don't want any loose ends."

"Yes sir." Savage saluted and walked towards the town while Dagur and Vorg went towards the docks.

.

.

 _Several hours later..._

.

.

The banished chief and his two lieutenants met in their flagship after doing their recruitment drive and ship shopping.

"So how many ships did we find and buy, Vorg?" Dagur asked while sharpening his battleaxe.

"Five. All seaworthy, fast and sturdy, Lava Lout craftsmanship. The Lava-Louts don't have that big of a shipyard. Not to mention they have to import lumber." Vorg said and then pulled out a parchment. "I also got a reasonable price for 'em. From what we have now, we still have plenty left for more."

"Good good good...how many did you recruit again, Savage?" Dagur turned to Savage.

"Er...let me see..." Savage stammered and pulled out a parchment with lots of tallies on it. "Seventy...three, sir. They requested a fair amount of gold, after I told we're gonna go after the Berkians."

"Excellent, we still have plenty of gold and jewels to spare. Johann was much richer than I know...wonder if he has another stash somewhere? Oh well, we'd better head off to the Visithugs next."

"Sir, there should be something you should know." Savage pulled out another parchment. "It seems that according to some men I've recruited, there's rumours about a rogue dragon rider hanging around these parts."

"And...?" Dagur raised an eyebrow.

"It attacks mostly slave transports, but occasionally the rider has attacked supply transports between here and the Visithugs. Once the rider attacked a fishing boat off the coast here. There's a hefty bounty on the rider, sir, about a thousand gold pieces. Issued by the chief himself." Savage continued.

"Hmmm...might be good practice for the fight against Hiccup and his little dragon club. Where has he been sighted last?" Dagur asked while smirking widely.

"The thing is, every ship the rider attacks gets wiped out. Barely any survivors. The places where they get attacked vary highly, all the way from just off the coast of either island or perfectly in between."

"What kind of a dragon is the rider riding?" Dagur asked, cupping his chin and scratching his beard.

"Nobody knows. The survivors never got a good look because the rider attacks at night and moves fast. But, according to the shipwrecks the rider leaves behind, most boats are trashed, not scorched. Could be a Gronckle, Timberjack or a even a Thunderdrum for all we know. It isn't a Night Fury, though." Savage said.

"That doesn't leave much to go on. But we'll keep a sharp eye whenever we're sailing between here and the Visithugs. For now, let's head out. We have so many more mercenaries to recruit, so many ships to buy, a revenge to plot and so little time..." Dagur smirked as he talked to himself.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Fourth Era year 204, 29th of Frostfall_

 _So...it has been a busy, yet dull four weeks since I wrote here in my journal._

 _We have finished contructing the Dragon's Edge. With the help of dragons (and even Durnehviir after some convincing) the construction was a breeze. The dragons did the heavy lifting while we humans did the finer work._

 _Durnehviir, very curiously enough, could stay in the Edge for two weeks before disappearing back to Soul Cairn. Normally on Nirn Durnehviir could stay with me for a couple of hours. This world seems to very distant to our world. That caused Fishlegs to yelp very loudly._

 _Overall, the place looks like a home._

 _My "hut" is situated between the main clubhouse and Snotlout's hut, situated on a cliff above the base. The contruction of my hut took most of the time, being made from stone and all, and making a lightning rod for Qolokah was challenging. Good thing Snotlout volunteered to haul some iron from Berk._

 _I even built a small shrine to Talos, Akatosh and Kyne. Too bad I didn't exactly have finer materials from Tamriel at my disposal, like ebony or malachite. The others were slightly intrigued by my devotion to Kyne and Talos, seeing it as slightly odd. To them, it was like worshipping two different aspects of Thor, the god of thunder and protection of the mankind for the Vikings. They did not have anyone like Akatosh in their pantheon, so they didn't care too much about it._

 _We haven't moved away from the Edge that much, other than one of us making the occasional supply run between here and Berk. It was best if only one of us left to avoid being detected by Dagur the Deranged._

 _Also from swapping intelligence via Air Mail (Terrible Terror, a small breed of dragon are well suited for this) between here and Berk it seems Dagur has been on the lowdown since the confortation between us and him. It's a good and a bad thing, giving Dagur time to strenghten his armada, and allowing us to work on the Edge in peace._

 _The Edge is a fortress, capable of withstanding heavy siege. Thanks to the Vikings' knowledge of Viking warfare and my experience as a Legate of the Imperial Legion, we built walls and watchtowers all around the Edge, with Night Terrors serving as sentries. We have started some basic siege shelters inside the cliffs, but for now the walls and towers will have to do._

 _On another note, Hiccup has progressed a lot in the Way of the Voice. He has improved slightly since I taught him the final Word of Power of Unrelenting Force to him, but not much. He isn't ready yet to learn more._

 _But for now, it is time to move up on our plans to find and catch Dagur._

 _Talos guide me._

Mikael was on his knees, in front of the shrine to Talos after finishing his journal entry.

Most of the time between work and rest when the Riders were working on constructing the Dragon's Edge were spent either meditating or training by himself. Mikael chose not to train Hiccup or anyone else during the construction period, as everyone were exhausted after working for 8 hours a day.

" _Talos Stormcrown, born of the North, grant me strenght for the battles ahead. Talos Strundu'ul, kiinsebrom, ofan zu'u mul fah grah_." Mikael prayed and stood up and decided to sit on his bed.

This was his house. In a completly foreign world.

Most people of the Edge had a simple wooden door. Mikael had a very large, ornate door that was twice the height of any door on the Edge. It was similar to the doors of High Hrothgar. To the left from the door was his bed and past that was Qolokah's stone bed similar to what Toothless has inside Hiccup's hut. Above the stone bed was the lightning rod, and if Qolokah stood on his hind legs and reached out to it he could absorb some lightning from it during a storm.

To the right from the entrance was a forge. It was similar in style to the Skyforge of Jorrvaskr, but instead of an eagle looming above the forge, there was a dragon. A likeness of an Akatoshkin, to be precise. Because Mikael's hut was made out of stone, there was little risk for any fire hazard. Now Mikael could forge anything on his own time if he wanted to.

But the centerpiece of his house was the giant statue of Talos. The statue was a near perfect replica on many statues of Talos scattered around Skyrim, with Talos standing over a serpent, coiled around Talos' feet while Talos had a sword ready to pierce the serpent's mouth.

In front of it was a shrine to Talos, but to the right of it was also a shrine to Kynareth and to the left was a shrine to Akatosh. Mikael did not pray to Akatosh that much, but seeing as Akatosh was basically his Divine Father, he thought that it would be fair to devote a shrine to Him.

Overall, it was just like his room back inside High Hrothgar, back on Nirn, with the exterior resembling High Hrothgar.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up from his bed and opened it. Hiccup was standing before him now.

"Hey Mikael, we're heading out to Berk. Want to come with? Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins are staying here in case of an attack." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my things." Mikael turned around, allowing Hiccup to see the insides of Mikael's hut.

"Wow, you really decorated the place." Hiccup remarked, then whistled seeing the statue of Talos. "Who's that guy?" Hiccup pointed to the statue.

"That's a statue of Talos. It's a near perfect replica of most statues scattered around Skyrim." Mikael explained, grabbing his sword, putting the scabbard behind his back and fastening the belt around his chest.

"Doesn't look like a god to me." Hiccup remarked. Talos is the only Divine who has a definite statue for him.

"Well, that's the point. From the Nine Divines, Talos is the only human. The rest were beings called the Aedra, meaning "our ancestors" in the ancient language of the elves." Mikael explained as he grabbed his bow, and satchel and slinging them over his back.

"Interesting..." Hiccup mused while looking around Mikael's house.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go." Mikael said.

"Allright then, let's be off." Hiccup said and mounted Toothless who was waiting for Hiccup just outside the door.

Mikael mounted Qolokah but looked at the Dragon's Edge as a whole. His hut was at the highest point of the base because of Qolokah, and thus saw everyone's huts and the clubhouse below. He and Qolokah then took off, riding towards Berk.

The ride towards Berk took about two and a half days. If they flew non-stop they would've reached Berk within thirty-four hours, according to Hiccup. They had to stop to rest in an island called "Fireworm Island" in between the flight, even when the group disliked the idea, apart from Mikael.

Once they reached Berk and landed in the plaza they were warmly greeted by none other than Stoick the Vast. Also the arrival of the Dragon Riders attracted some attention as a crowd gathered in the plaza.

"Welcome back, son! How's my world travelling son?" Stoick asked while crushing Hiccup under a tight bear hug.

"I can't breathe..." Hiccup wheezed and Stoick let him go while laughing heartily. "I'm fine, dad. We managed to finish our dragon base. We're here to get some supplies and leave a map or two in case of an emergency." Hiccup said.

"Allright then. Where's the remaining four of you?" Stoick asked as he noticed Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins missing.

"They stayed behind to protect the base. We cannot leave it unprotected." Hiccup answered.

"Allright. What's this new base called? I'm guessing you named it something." Stoick said.

"The Dragon's Edge. You should come visit sometime, it's quite something." Hiccup smiled.

"Sorry son, I can't. I'm needed here at all times." Stoick frowned.

"Dad, you could get a dragon of your own again." Hiccup suggested.

"No...Thornado was a magnificent beast, I doubt no dragon will ever hold a candle to him." Stoick smiled and as he heard Qolokah and Toothless growl behind him he turned to them. "That's right, I said it." Stoick smiled even wider. Mikael and Hiccup sighed.

"Allright, Dad...as I said, we're here to get supplies. And..." Hiccup glanced over to Mikael.

"I _might_ have a way home. I think it's a stretch, but worth a try anyway. Have you seen any...weird, out of place things around the forests where I battled Alduin?" Mikael spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, yes. One day Bucket returned from the woods, screaming about seeing a ghost. Later on we returned and saw...unnatural moves in the air. A distortion. We didn't dare to get too close." Stoick said.

"Good to know, thanks. Don't worry, it isn't dangerous. It's a...tear, a "wound" in this world after...well, you know." Mikael said, trying not to say too much in front of the entire village. Although even his choice of words possibly didn't help him there either.

"Okay...Son, Riders, I'll be at the Great Hall if you need anything." Stoick said and walked away and the rest of the crowd around dispersed to their duties.

"I'll be going to the...thing. You guys okay with that?" Mikael asked.

"Sure...but come get us if you actually find something out, allright?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay." Mikael said, mounted Qolokah and flew to the forests. Hiccup and the rest walked towards the forge to grab some materials for buildings.

"I thought you kind of...hated him." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed. "No, I don't hate him. His past and recent doings are just disturbing." Hiccup admitted while grabbing a sack of iron ore.

"You should talk with him. Not just scold him but to understand the man a bit. Remember, he can absorb dragons' very souls. I don't think his gods would give a man that kind of power without a good reason." Astrid reasoned.

"To defeat Alduin, the World-Eater as he said." Hiccup said dryly.

"Not just that. _Maybe_ he was also meant to hunt all dragons as a whole." Astrid continued.

Hiccup thought about it for a second, and it made sense.

"Thanks Astrid. I'll talk to him when it's a good time." Hiccup smiled at Astrid and she returned the smile as they returned to work.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael and Qolokah landed in the forests near Berk.

The forests were almost completly destroyed around where Alduin crashed from being by Dragonrend. The trees were completly scorched, the ground was barren, as if a storm of fire raged here and they eye of it was where Alduin crashed and was subsequently defeated.

But in the very center was a Time-Wound, just as Mikael suspected. It looked very similar to the one atop the Throat of the World. This time, if one really squinted one could see some faint images inside the distortion.

Mikael walked towards the Time-Wound and stepped inside it. Nothing happened.

'Brother, are you sure that is safe?' Qolokah crooned worriedly.

"I am sure. But what I am not so sure about is reading this." Mikael pulled out the Elder Scroll from his satchel. "I read this inside pretty much the same thing as this...Time-Wound here, causing me to appear here. So...it is a possibility that I might go back home, or...it gives me a vision, just like previously." Mikael explained.

'Vision of what?' Qolokah questioned.

"A vision of ancient Nord heroes, fighting against Alduin thousands of years ago. You see...the ancient Heroes used this very Scroll to send Alduin forward in time thousands of years. When I read the scroll back home, I saw a vision of the ancient Heroes banishing Alduin. Now, I used this scroll to send Alduin back to my world. I _might_ go back home if I read this, or I might see a vision of my homeland. Make sense?" Mikael continued.

'It...makes sense. But if you do return home, can you try to find a way to travel between here and your world? I would miss you, brother.' Qolokah crooned softly and nuzzled Mikael's shoulder.

"I will try. But...here goes nothing." Mikael said, got on his knees to a meditative stance and took a deep breath.

He opened the Scroll and read it. At first, nothing happened for a second but then Mikael's visions were bombarded by the constellations of the Elder Scrolls, just like the four previous times he has read an Elder Scroll. First to third times were inside Ancestor Glade, then at the Throat of the World.

He was blinded for a second, but then saw himself standing next to the Time-Wound atop the Throat of the World. It looked very much the same as when he left this world. He saw Paarthurnax perched on the Word Wall, possibly meditating. Before he made any moves, he looked at himself. It is as he guessed, he was somewhat transparent as if he used the Shout to become ethereal.

Now knowing that it may be long before he would be called to the world he was occupying right now, he approached Paarthurnax. As he got closer and closer he wondered if the ancient dragon saw him. But right as he was right in front of his face, Paarthurnax opened his eyes and his eyes went wide.

" _Dovahkiin, you have returned._ " Paarthurnax rumbled but then noticed that the man before him was transparent. " _Krosis. I may have rejoiced too early._ " Paarthurnax lamented.

" _Time may be short, there is no knowing to the Elder Scrolls. Long story short, I am very far from...Nirn. Alduin somehow followed me here in this world, I defeated him and banished him back to Nirn with the same Elder Scroll. It left a Time-Wound, Tiid-Ahraan over here. I read it, and now I can talk to you._ " Mikael talked very fast and explained.

" _Hmmm...So, reading the same Kel did not wholly bring you here. Unslaad Krosis, I do not know. Even when I have spent thousands of years here, meditating on top of the Monahven I do not know how would you truly return here. As I have said and you said it yourself, there is no knowing what would happen when reading Elder Scrolls._ " Paarthurnax thought deeply." _But you said that Alduin followed you, yes?_ " Paarthurnax asked Mikael.

" _Yes. He said that even in another world I could not hide from him._ " Mikael said.

" _He might be the World-Eater, but he is still a dovah, a child of Akatosh. The first born, to be precise as you know. He might've used the Thu'um to find you, and come to you. His Thu'um is mighty. Sahrot. But so is yours, Dovahkiin. Hin Thu'um los zok sahrot. Might even be the mightiest to have ever existed ever since the mortal man god as you call Talos._ " Paarthurnax said and smiled.

" _So...do I need to figure out a Thu'um to travel back home? But how will I do that?_ " Mikael asked.

" _You create it, just as wuthi fahdonne did. My old friends. The Thu'um is not as...rigid as you might think. Thu'um los stin. Free your mind from the prison that is doubt. It contains your imagination, and you can do anything you set your mind and Voice to. Stin hin hah._ " Paarthurnax said.

Paarthurnax was right. Mikael did invent a Shout while on the foreign world when he was trapped inside a cage, about to be swallowed by the sea and the giant sea eels. He Shouted his faithful companion's name and his vital essence, hoping it would summon him.

And it did.

Mikael felt a tugging feeling, perhaps his time is short.

" _Thank you, old friend. I fear my time is short. If you see any of my friends, let them know I am fine. Or let the Greybeards know and they will tell my friends. See you later. Lok, Thu'um._ " Mikael said and waved before disappearing to thin air.

" _Lok, Thu'um._ " Paarthurnax said quietly to himself, leaving himself alone again.

.

.

 _Back on the Archipelago..._

.

.

Mikael opened his eyes suddenly and inhaled some air like coming out of a dream.

He was still on his knees in his meditative stance, and the Scroll was still in his hand to the side. Once Mikael regained his senses to where he was, Qolokah came bouncing over to where he was.

'Brother, I was so worried. What happened? Once you read that...thing you just closer your eyes and sat there, doing nothing.' Qolokah asked worryingly.

"I, uh...travelled briefly to home. It was like a...very real dream, I saw myself as a ghost and a friend back home could see me. We had a short conversation and he offered me some good advice." Mikael said and stood up and turned around to see Hiccup and the rest of the gang minus the ones who stayed behind.

"Did you learn anything? We saw you sitting there doing nothing so we didn't interrupt anything you were doing." Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I did. I talked to a very wise friend back home for a moment before being forced back here." Mikael said, putting the Elder Scroll back in his satchel. "It's gonna take a lot of time, however."

"What do you mean?" Astrid now spoke up.

"Well...The _Thu'um_ is like magic, right? It involves Speaking in the language of the dragons, like chanting magic words. But, it not only requires the knowledge of what a word means, but also the deeper meaning through meditation, study and practice. So, according to him I must simply make a new Shout." Mikael explained.

"It isn't that simple, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, no. I however, trust his advice." Mikael smiled.

"Who was the guy you spoke to anyway? Sounds like a very old wise man..living on top of a mountain or something." Camicazi piped up.

Mikael chuckled, as Camicazi's guess was spot on. Well, almost. "You could say that. His name is Paarthurnax, and he is a dragon. Thousands of years old, too. Gives a lot of time to think about life and stuff." Mikael explained.

"You have mentioned this Paarthurnax a lot. Is he a mentor of yours?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he is. Who else is better to teach a person if the way of the Voice none other than a...four, five thousand year old dragon that has spent all that time on top of a mountain meditating?" Mikael said and smiled. He only knew that the time between First Era, year 0 and Fourth Era, year 204 where somewhere along the lines of 4500 years.

"I guess nobody. But we got all what we needed. We need to head back to the Edge, start on finding Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Sure thing. It's going to take a while so might as well make myself useful." Mikael said and shrugged. "But what are exactly your plans to do so? The ocean is really, really vast. I doubt that we're going to find Dagur by just flying around randomly." Mikael pointed out.

"Well, for starters we need to establish an intelligence network...Katrine, Nikulas and Lars are already patrolling the islands they were sent to, I hope." Hiccup thought.

"Good thinking. In war, it is important to know everything from troop movements to enemy strenght." Mikael said.

"Allright, we'll send a Terror to the three tribes plus the Outcasts." Hiccup said. "But for now, let's head back to the Edge. We're going to patrol around the Edge in case Dagur comes nearby." Hiccup said, mounting Toothless.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Back on the Edge..._

The flight back to the Edge was as uneventful as it was to Berk. This time as Toothless, Stormfly, Qolokah and Phantom were carrying supplies so they flew slightly slower but managed to reach the Edge by nightfall, just in time for rest.

As everyone went to their huts to get some rest, one Rider and his dragon however did not rest.

Mikael was sitting cross-legged outside his hut, overlooking the Edge while thinking about what Paarthurnax said. Creating a new Shout...He learned everything he knew from finding Word Walls scattered around Skyrim and absorbing the knowledge of dragons by consuming their souls. But to create something completly new...if the ancient heroes of old managed to do it, so will he.

'You seem troubled, brother.' the Skrill curled next to him said.

"I'm fine, Qolokah. It's just...coming up with a new Shout to travel back home. It's a lot more complicated than just remembering some relevant Words of Power and them Shouting them." Mikael lamented.

'How so?' Qolokah raised his head from the wooden platform to look at his rider.

"Well...For an instance, if I Shout " _Fus_ ", meaning "force", I also have to focus on the inner meaning of the Word of Power. It means pure force of my willpower, to set aside anything in the path of my Voice. Unrelenting, unyielding, raw power." Mikael explained.

'And to think a dragon could use this power...' the Skrill thought.

"Yeah. Although when you are made in the image of a god, and you are a child of said god, and you are immortal, are intelligent and when you can use a power like the Voice...you develop a certain personality for domination over other lesser species." Mikael said and turned to the Skrill. "Are other dragon species like this at all?"

'The one dragon species that the short, arrogant one rides are very arrogant and very aggressive. They usually dislike everyone but themselves unless they show respect.' the Skrill said.

"Monstrous Nightmares, as the Vikings call them." Mikael added.

'Yes...it is a suprise they would accept a human at all.' Qolokah huffed some air from his nostrils.

"You remember the dragon I summoned about a month ago, then disappeared two weeks ago?" Mikael asked.

'Yes, hard to forget a dragon so large. How so?' Qolokah raised an eyebrow like a dragon would.

"Well...according to him, no dragon has allowed a mortal to ride one of their species willingly. Only a dragon priest Miraak did so, using a Shout to bend the dragon's will. Even I had to do so in order to reach him, and put him out of his misery." Mikael said.

'They must truly think they are above other species.' Qolokah remarked, huffing more air.

"Yes, first when men arrived to Skyrim, they worshipped the dragons. The dragons accepted the worship, being dragons. According to a book I've read the dragon priests of a continent called Atmora were benevolent to a degree, demanding tribute from the populace and set laws and codes to keep the peace. In Tamriel or Skyrim, the priests weren't so nice. They practically enslaved the humans, and the humans rebelled. Long story short, both sides died by the hundreds and the thousands, but the dragons withdrew from the world." Mikael explained.

'As far as I know, the humans were always at war with us dragons here. When your friends unfroze me for the first time in a long time, I thought I was insane seeing humans on dragons.' Qolokah said.

"From what I've picked from listening to Hiccup and the rest, Hiccup ended the three hundred year war between humans and dragons. He then introduced dragons to the Viking every day life, creating peace and prosperity. A commendable goal...but something tells me that introducing the dragons to the other tribes or even to his own tribe, was a mistake." Mikael mused.

'How so?' Qolokah asked.

"If there's anything I've learned during my travels...mortals are greedy. For power, for wealth, or for both." Mikael said.

'I hope you're wrong...' Qolokah said sadly.

"Me too, brother. Me too." Mikael said sadly but then sat up from the wooden platform and yawned. "I can't think of anything right now. I'm going to bed. Good night, brother." Mikael said, opening the door to his house and falling down on his bed, falling asleep very quickly.

The next morning arrived, and the Riders met in the clubhouse to discuss their next moves.

"Allright gang, our plan for now is to patrol the seas near our island. When we were on Berk, we sent Terrors to the Bogs, Meatheads, Ugli-Thugs and the Outcasts, and were told to send a message whenever the need arises." Hiccup said.

"That's it?" Snotlout exclaimed and punched his other palm.

"Yes, that's it. The sea is too vast for us to search it thoroughly. Fishlegs and I will mostly focus on studying the Dragon Eye to see what information it can give us." Hiccup said.

"I'm just gonna say, that me and Meatlug we're busy patrolling for the four days you guys were gone. I asked Snotlout and the twins to patrol as well but they just procrastinated." Fishlegs said crossing his arms.

"Beauty rest. Do you think this just happens?" Snotlout pointed to himself and smiled at Astrid and Camicazi. The two Vikings only gagged.

"Sure, something must've happened at birth." Camicazi whispered to Astrid who laughed quietly. Snotlout wasn't _ugly_ , his attitude was a problem.

"Hey, we did quite a lot actually." Tuffnut said while smirking with his sister.

"Did you gather food?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, nope." Tuffnut said.

"Did you continue building the siege shelters?" Hiccup asked incredulously. Why was he even asking, nobody knew.

"Couldn't. Too busy." Tuffnut shrugged.

"Busy with what?" Hiccup asked.

"Finding something awesome." Ruffnut smiled.

The Riders flew to the other side of the island, which was a very cliffy part of the island without any trees. Once the Riders closed in on the destination they could see a stone stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of nowhere on a cliff.

"Behold! We call it the Namey Rock!" Ruffnut gestured to the rock.

"Why do you call it that?" Mikael asked, eyeing the "Namey Rock" curiously. Mikael could speak Norse but he hasn't had the time to learn how to write it yet.

"Duh, 'cause it has our name all over it. Cool, huh?" Tuffnut said.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, no! Man, you two are completly ridiculous." Snotlout pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ridiculous? Perhaps. But answer me this...where's _your_ namey rock?" Ruffnut challenged Snotlout and placed her hand behind her ear, as if waiting for an answer. Snotlout only grumbled and the twins chuckled and banged their helmets together.

"Uh Hiccup, you might want to come take a closer look at this...I think it's a claim stone." Fishlegs pointed to the stone with lots of writing in Norse runes.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he read the stone's inscription aloud: "I, Magmar Thorston, hereby claim this island in my name and the name of all my family present and future, forever and ever."

"And what else?" Tuffnut asked, leaning closer.

"And ever, apparently." Hiccup shrugged.

"Ha! Long-lost uncle Magmar! Oh my Thor...wasn't he the one who could pass an entire cod through one nostril?" Tuffnut said, emphasising his point by putting a finger inside one of his nostrils. Mikael raised both of his eyebrows, wondering if that's just an exaggeration or if it's really true.

"And debone it at the same time? It's really a lost art." Ruffnut added.

"People just don't appreciate the craftsmanship." Tuffnut said.

"Oh come on! That stone is a fake. It's so obvious that these two made it up." Snotlout protested.

"I don't think so. For one thing, everything is spelled correctly." Fishlegs pointed to the stone.

"Okay you may have a point." Snotlout lamented, realising the truth behind Fishlegs' words.

"Let me get this straight. These two own this island?" Astrid said, gesturing to the twins then all of the island.

"It would appear that way." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut yelled to the air.

"In your face!" Tuffnut taunted the rest.

"We are _so_ in charge of this place!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo! Preach sister!" Tuffnut said.

"Well, according to this stone-" Ruffnut started to preach but Tuffnut put a hand over her mouth.

"That was a rhetorical preach." Tuffnut said, slightly annoyed at Ruffnut then turned to the rest. "Hey, where are you going, subject?" Tuffnut asked from Snotlout.

"Ha! You may be in charge of this island but you're not in charge of me." Snotlout taunted.

"Ah ah! Respect the crown. Don't make us get ugly." Tuffnut said, pointing to his helmet. It _did_ look a bit like a crown with two larger horns to the side and multiple smaller ones at the top.

"That ship said a long time ago." Snotlout said.

"Ugly!" Ruffnut said, punching Tuffnut's arm.

"Clearly, we need a dungeon." Tuffnut said, rubbing his arm.

"Okay, let's all just take a breath and calm down. The first thing we need to do is get this claim stone authenticated." Hiccup defused the situation and mounted Toothless. "I'm just gonna get some supplies, and then I'm going to get my father and Gobber. They can authenticate the stone." Hiccup said and went to the Edge to grab some supplies.

"Huh, and I thought people in here could just...write things in stone and claim a piece of land like that." Mikael thought out loud.

"You mean your people don't?" Camicazi asked.

"Not really. At least, I haven't heard of such things." Mikael shrugged and mounted Qolokah to return to the Edge.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

As Hiccup left the Edge to get his father and Gobber to authenticate the claim stone the supposed long lost uncle Magmar Thorston to the twins planted, the remaining six Riders were told to stay in the Edge. It would take about nine to ten days for Hiccup to come back at most, depending on if Toothless refused or couldn't carry three people back to the Edge so the two bulky Viking men would have to take a boat.

The Riders however were bored. At least four days without anything to do but to stay in the Edge. They were all huddled in the central training arena.

"What should we do?" Camicazi asked out loud nobody in mind. They were truly not told to do anything by Hiccup, the de-facto leader of the group.

"We should focus on patrolling the island and constructing the siege shelters..." Astrid started.

"Boooo-oooooo-oooooring!" Tuffnut yelled as he cut off Astrid. "We should have some fun for a change! Sure there were a lot of explosions when the Berserkers raided our village but that wasn't fun. It wasn't us causing the explosions." Tuffnut said while grinning with his sister.

"And what would your idea of fun would be, Tuffnut?" Astrid asked sternly.

"Uhhhhh..." Tuffnut drew a blank.

"Dragon racing!" **[1]** Ruffnut suddenly exclaimed, before Astrid was about to start scolding Tuffnut.

"Dragon _racing_? You seriously want that, Ruffnut?" Snotlout said and Hookfang huffed some air behind him.

"Oh yeah." Ruffnut smirked.

'These humans have no idea what they're getting into...We Skrills are among the fastest dragons to ever soar through the skies.' Qolokah huffed.

"I'm well aware of that, brother but we're not going to participate. Mainly to grant mercy on the others but I don't care that much for glory." Mikael whispered to Qolokah.

"Oh yeah? Why not make this interesting?" Snotlout challenged.

"I'm all ears." Ruffnut said.

"Losers clean the winner's hut...for a month. And if by some miracle the claim stone is proven to be real, you'll give the island to all of us. Deal?" Snotlout said. Astrid and Fishlegs looked baffled at the moment of cleverness coming from Snotlout.

"Deal." Ruffnut smirked. Tuffnut then walked next to his sister and the twins banged their helmets together.

"In." Astrid said and Stormfly squawked behind her.

"Me too." Camicazi said with Phantom revealing herself behind her.

"I'm out." Fishlegs said.

"Suit yourself, _Guppy Legs._ Not like your really, really slow dragon would have a chance! Haha!" Snotlout taunted the husky Viking and his faithful Gronckle.

"I could be a judge so there won't be any _funny business._ " Fishlegs said, throwing glances at the twins and Snotlout.

"Why are you directly looking at us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Good idea, Fishlegs. That said, I'll be a judge too." Mikael said.

"Why? Fishlegs asked.

"I don't care about winning." Mikael shrugged. Fishlegs then shrugged as well, accepting his reason.

"Awww, mister Dragonborn is too afraid to face Snotfang in a race?" Snotlout taunted, even when he knew what could happen. The twins and Camicazi let out an audible "oooooh" because of Snotlout daring to call the Dragonborn out.

"You know Skrills are among the fastest dragons to have ever existed, right? If anything, I'm giving you guys a break." Mikael smiled and pat Qolokah's nose.

"But instead of just making it a race about speed of your dragon...why don't we add something interesting to the mix?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Pfff. Like what?" Snotlout snorted and crossed his arms.

"Additional goals. Like...grabbing items. I could make some flags and hide them around the island. One flag equals one point. Maybe even hide a special flag somewhere that equals five points." Fishlegs continued.

"Flags? That's boring. What about...the Night Terrors! One regular Night Terror is one point while Smidvarg is five points." Tuffnut said.

"I don't think Hiccup would approve of...using dragons as playthings, Tuffnut. They're our companions." Mikael said while scratching Qolokah's head.

"He's right, you know that guys." Astrid added.

"Who cares about what Hiccup thinks?" Snotlout said, earning some glares from Astrid, Camicazi, Fishlegs and Mikael. Seeing their reactions Snotlout decided to shut up for now.

"As I was saying, I'm gonna make some flags. We'll start the race in three days." Fishlegs said.

"Why not right now?" Camicazi asked.

"Because everyone gets a chance to train." Fishlegs pointed out then turned to adress everyone. "Three days from now on, at noon we start. Everyone agree to this?" Fishlegs asked. Everyone nodded, even Snotlout albeit hesitantly.

"Then it's settled. Train hard, and may the best Rider win." Fishlegs said.

"That doesn't include you, Guppy Legs." Snotlout taunted and mounted Hookfang and flew away to his hut. "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" Snotlout cheered as he flew away. Astrid, the twins and Camicazi flew away as well, possibly to get a head start in training.

"Don't let the guy beat you down, Fishlegs. Gronckles can hover, right? That probably means they can fly side to side and turn around pretty easily." Mikael said to Fishlegs.

"Don't worry Mikael, we're pretty used to Snotlout's attitude." Fishlegs said and sighed. "Then again someone beating him down a notch would be pretty cool." Fishlegs smirked.

"Hey, what about we divide our work? You keep an eye on Snotlout and Astrid, I'll keep an eye on the twins and Camicazi. I don't think Astrid or Camicazi would cheat, but just in case." Mikael said.

"That's a pretty good idea. Snotlout and the twins tend to play dirty." Fishlegs said. "So...what do you plan to do?" Fishlegs asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Mikael turned to Fishlegs.

"You know, returning home? Just curious." Fishlegs said.

Mikael sighed. "I don't know, Fishlegs. I really do not know. When I was at Berk I took a chance to read the Scroll at the very spot where Alduin was banished. Instead of travelling home as you can probably guess, I managed to talk to an old friend of mine. He told me to create a new Shout to travel back home, but...creating a new Shout isn't as easy as people might think." Mikael said.

"Whoa...you talked to a friend of your back home? How?" Fishlegs asked.

"How do I put this...basically I read the Scroll, and then I kind of...did travel back home, but I was transparent. After a few minutes I was pulled back here." Mikael said.

"Transparent? Like how?" Fishlegs asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Feim._ " Mikael Spoke and immediately appeared to be glowing and slightly transparent. "Like that, I guess. I was kind of yellow in colour though." Mikael said, and the transparency stopped.

"Whoa...that looked pretty cool." Fishlegs said.

"Hey, you said you're gonna make some flags, right? Better get to it, even when there is three days to the race." Mikael said and gently punched Fishlegs' shoulder.

"Right, right. The flags. See you later, Mikael." Fishlegs said and flew off with Meatlug.

Mikael was left alone in the training arena as everyone else decided to get a head start in training for the upcoming race.

'Honestly, why didn't you join the race?' Qolokah huffed beside him.

Mikael sighed and kneeled next to the Skrill, leveling his head with the Skrill's head. "I'm sure you would like to beat the other dragons in a race, but as I said, think of it as giving the others a break, you know? I personally don't want to make a competition out of everything." Mikael said.

'Why?' the Skrill asked in a serious tone.

"Because I honestly do not care for competition." Mikael deadpanned and shrugged.

'I see. It's in some dragon's nature to rise to the challenges.' the Skrill said.

"I know. The children of Akatosh even more so. They always seek to prove their superiority over their own kind." Mikael said.

'So why don't you?' the Skrill warbled.

"I may be a son of Akatosh in blood and soul, but I'm still a mortal human. I don't know about dragons of this world, but I suppose being friendly to their own kin is something unheard of?" Mikael joked.

'Really funny. That red haired Viking proves otherwise. What you said was plain...mean.' the Skrill growled.

"This again? I know I was plain mean spirited, and I felt sorry for her." Mikael said angrily.

'We dragons mate if the female shows interest. I really do not understand you humans.' the Skrill huffed.

"As I told you before, we humans form more permanent bonds." Mikael crossed his arms, annoyed.

'Why haven't you, then?' the Skrill huffed.

Mikael was taken back by the sudden question. He was never asked that question before. It was a very good question, but he has never talked about this before with anyone...dragon or human, immortal or mortal.

"Because..." Mikael started after a few seconds of silence but stopped before he could even form another word. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's get out of here." Mikael said, got on Qolokah and the two flew off, finally emptying the training arena.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Three days later, early morning._

Today was the big day.

The first Dragon Race of the Dragon's Edge.

As the sun just barely climbed the horizon to wake everyone up to get ready for the big race, one certain person has been awake for several hours. Three days in a row, in fact the man has woken up in the small hours of the morning before sunrise.

As the man got up from his bed after rolling around in the furs for a couple of hours, he stepped outside his home and sat down on a chair outside his home. If only he had even one half-bottle of Emberbrand Wine right now, he thought.

He settled for some mead they brought from Berk three days earlier. He bottled a couple of bottles and stored them inside his hut for situations like this. As he was about to sip some mead he spotted a Nadder taking off from the stables. Seems like he wasn't the only early riser today. He ignored the Nadder and started to gaze at the horizon ahead of him.

The Nadder and her rider took off but after a minute they turned around and started to head towards his hut. After a few seconds the Nadder landed near his front porch to the side of him, out of his peripheral vision.

"You're up early." Astrid commented.

"Have been up for several hours, in fact." Mikael responded, still gazing into the horizon.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"I dunno. Haven't slept well for three days. Not like I am nervous for the race since I am not participating." Mikael shrugged while sipping some more mead then offered the bottle to Astrid. "Want some?"

"No thanks, gotta keep my reflexes sharp." Astrid politely denied. Mikael shrugged, accepting the answer. Not like a sip or two would make a late teenager Viking drunk.

"Are you nervous?" Mikael asked.

"Not really, no. I always enjoy the thrill of a good competition." Astrid said proudly.

"Is competitiviness a trait of your group?" Mikael asked.

"Yeah...everything is always a competition with us. Hiccup doesn't like it though." Astrid said. Astrid remembered the many times where was a competition even when it shouldn't be. Terrible Terror training contest however, was a legimitate competition even with the protest of Hiccup.

"Note to self, everyone is competitive." Mikael said.

"Why didn't you join the race? You and your Skrill would've given me and Stormfly a good competition." Astrid asked.

"I don't care that much for competition, boasting or bragging rights. Besides, my house would've been a nightmare for you guys to clean up." Mikael shrugged.

"Why?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know of Hiccup told you this, but we split the forge work. He does all of the more complex inventions while I smith swords, shields and the like." Mikael explained and stood up from his seat. "Wait here for a sec."

Mikael went inside his home and returned with a pair of shortswords, a broadsword, a warhammer, and a bow.

"I just finished these. They're not as good as Skyforge steel or this "Gronckle Iron" I've heard Hiccup, Gobber and Fishlegs mention, but I'm sure they'll do." Mikael placed the weapons on his stool on the porch.

"Who did you make these for?" Astrid asked, lifting the broadsword and swinging it around for a moment then doing a thumbs up, telling it's good.

"For the Bog Burglars, including Camicazi. I kind of ruined the four Bogs' weapons when I fought 'em back on Berk. You know, to make amends." Mikael explained.

"I heard that the warhammer Bertha used was their family warhammer. I don't think that making them a new one will fix that." Astrid said, picking up the warhammer while swinging it around. It was heavy, and had a very large head.

"Really? Huh..." Mikael shrugged while picking up the weapons and bringing them back inside his home, then returning outside and sitting on his stool again. "So what were you planning to do before noticing me here?" Mikael asked casually.

"I uh...was planning to do some warming up for the race." Astrid said.

"You'd best get on it. I think noon is about..." Mikael looked up the sky and the sun. "Three...to four hours away. Wake the others too, I'm sure they'd appreciate extra training." How similar Magnus, the sun was to the sun of this world, Mikael did not realise at that point.

"Allright..." Astrid said and flew away on Stormfly.

Mikael was left alone yet again, sipping on some Viking made mead while sitting comfortably on his chair. Mikael glanced around the bottle, and wondered how hard would it be to make his own mead. This Viking stuff wasn't as good as a good bottle of Honningbrew mead, Dragon's Breath Mead or even when he hated the Black-Briars, the Black-Briar Reserve was really good, too.

And while he was thinking on how to make his own mead, his mind wondered to many things about this world, and his own home world. How mead existed here, and on his own world.

How similar the two were, yet how distant they were.

He has learned not only the calendar and time keeping system of this world, but among other things. In Tamriel, there were 12 months, each having 30 or 31 days except Sun's Dawn. And so did the calendar in this world. According to Hiccup, he was born on a so-called "Leap day", which meant he truly had a birthday every four years. Tamrielian calendar had no such thing, like Sun's Dawn had always 28 days. **[2]**

The Vikings were very similar to the Nords. By Oblivion, even the Nord names for places and people were _very_ similar to the Viking names. Astrid, for one was a name for a female Nord. That particular name appeared sometimes when a Brotherhood assassin tried to ambush Mikael on the road and a note carried by the assassin had that name. And even hearing one sentence about the so called Roman Empire made him think about the Empires of Men over the centuries, and the race of Imperials.

Of course, according to the Vikings elves only existed in myths and legends. On Tamriel they were a very real thing.

Could it be possible that Tamriel is actually a very close world to this world where he was in? Maybe, even slightly possible this world is one of the heavenly bodies orbiting Nirn? But to his knowledge that wouldn't explain his inability to cast healing magic on this world. One could cast magic while inside a realm of Oblivion, for instance.

Or was he not the first person to ever cross the borders between the two worlds, even unvoluntarily?

Either possibility filled him with hope and some determination, albeit for a moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by Qolokah who gently nuzzled his hand resting on an armrest of his chair.

'You seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?' Qolokah crooned.

"Mostly about how...crazily similar my home world and this world is. There are some major differences like magic being next to impossible here, while commonplace back home. Elves are a myth here, but exist back home. They do have an attitude problem towards humans." Mikael replied, furrowing his brows on the mentioning of elves.

'Why?' Qolokah questioned and laid down next to Mikael, looking curiously at him.

"The same with dragons of my world. They think they're better than humans. At least the High and Dark elves do, Wood Elves tend to be more humble. But that is not to say humans are perfect, the racist humans think elves as weak." Mikael said.

'We dragons have that, too. The small ones the Vikings refer as Terrible Terrors are small, and weak in many dragons' eyes.' the Skrill said.

"Do you think like that, as well?" Mikael asked.

The Skrill was silent for a moment before answering shortly: 'They have their strenghts.' That was all he could think right now. Mikael nodded, accepting the answer as is, knowing what Qolokah meant. Apparently, the feel of superiority is an apparent trait to stronger dragons, no matter what the world they are in. After all, why wouldn't they? They are the ultimate predators. If bears or sabre cats could fly, they too would feel superior and at the very top of the food chain.

Speaking of the Daedra, the fact that he could absorb the souls of dead dragons of this world slightly unnerved Mikael. However, absorbing one does not grant any knowledge - the dragons may be intelligent, but they may be ignorant. Not to mention if he bonded with one deeply, he could _talk_ with one. Well, hear the dragon's thoughts and then reply verbally back. It was as close as Mikael could get talking with a dragon on this world.

'Do you think of me differently, now?' the Skrill crooned softly next to him, bringing Mikael out of his zone.

"Huh?" Mikael blurted then regained his senses. "Oh. Of course not. Just don't let that get over your head." Mikael said.

'What do you mean?' the Skrill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We all have our strenghts and weaknesses. I've heard you cannot redirect any lightning while in water. Me, on the other hand hate spellcasters. I've had the most trouble against them, they can usually burn me before I can get close. But the moral is, try not to feel superior to others." Mikael said.

The Skrill huffed some air at Mikael. 'I didn't say that.'

"But you heavily implied it." Mikael said with a sing-songy tone and smirked.

Qolokah whacked Mikael's head with his tail, causing a slight spasm for Mikael. Hiccup got off relatively easy with Toothless not having any electricity stored in his body.

"Ow! Looks like I hit a nerve." Mikael chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

'To a dragon like myself, pride is everything.' Qolokah huffed.

"Then honestly, why would you allow me to climb on your back at all? It must be...kind of humiliating." Mikael grinned. He knew the answer but wanted to hear his companion say it anyway.

'Because you are both a human and a dragon. If anything, having you as my Rider will make me above every other dragon that have a rider.' Qolokah said.

"My dragon companion sees me as a ticket to dragon nobility, or something. Great." Mikael muttered sarcastically while sipping on more mead. Another whack from Qolokah's tail met Mikael's head. "Ow! Just calling it as I see it."

'How about we drop this and go do something instead of sitting around here?' Qolokah said, nudging Mikael's shoulder.

"Good idea...Want to race on land? We start from the training arena and run to the cliff where the so called Namey Rock is." Mikael asked.

'Against a dragon?' the Skrill asked.

"Against a dragon." Mikael repeated.

The two flew to the training arena after Mikael abandoned his armor, wearing his normal clothing and noticed Camicazi and Astrid training there. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were to the side watching the two fight. They did not notice the pair flying in until they landed.

"Good morning, Mikael!" Camicazi waved after dodging an axe swing from Astrid. The two blonde warriors seemed to be locked in a very tight sparring match.

"Good morning, Camicazi." Mikael waved back and turned to his Skrill. "Ok, so first one to the Namey Rock wins."

"Hold up, are you going to race your Skrill?" Astrid suddenly asked, apparently hearing Mikael talking to his dragon. Camicazi managed to kick Astrid in the stomach as Astrid was distracted.

"Yup. Fishlegs, would you do the honours of setting us off?" Mikael asked.

"Sure thing, Mikael." Fishlegs walked towards where Qolokah and Mikael were.

"Ready, get set..." Fishlegs counted down, then the twins and Snotlout noticed Mikael and Qolokah getting ready to race.

"Wait a second, is Mikael really going to race his Skrill?" Snotlout asked, looking baffled.

"Looks like it." Tuffnut said.

"Go!" Fishlegs yelled and Qolokah started to run on his hind legs as fast as he could.

" _WULD NAH KEST!_ " Mikael Shouted and instantly flew several tens of meters forward.

"What?!" Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins shouted at the same time.

'You CHEATER!' Qolokah roared behind Mikael as he flew past him.

"I'm evening up the odds! _WULD NAH KEST!_ " Mikael yelled at Qolokah and Shouted again, then disappeared from view leaving everyone in the arena stunned.

"Does this dude have any limits?" Tuffnut suddenly spoke up.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Dragonborn and dragon bonding time. Lovely.

The last few thousand words were filler content, more or less. I hit a miniature writer's block there again. Screw it, the latter half of this chapter is filler content.

But tune in next time to see the big race, on Dragon and the Dragon Riders! It'll arrive...some day.

 **[1]** In this AU, Dragon Racing was never invented before the events of RTTE. Supposedly the canon version of dragon racing was invented somewhere between after the events of second season and before the events of Race to the Edge, on way more peaceful circumstances.

 **[2]** The Julian calendar spread to the Viking territories alongside with Christianity. In about 1000 AD Iceland officially adopted Christianity, so I am going to assume that in this alternate reality, the Barbaric Archipelago which would be somewhere in the Norwegian sea the Vikings around the Archipelago would adopt the new calendar, but scorn the new faith.

Please correct me if I am wrong here. I would like to stay true to history and reality, with the obvious fantasy elements included.


	17. The Race

Well...it's been a while since the last update. Awkward. Two reasons: procrastination and life. I might be less inclined to procrastinate less if people reviewed more. _Constructively_ , of course.

 **Guest** : I will finish this little story, sooner or later. Don't you worry. I take my time with this to make it as best as possible. On another note, in the end this is going to be _long_.

 **Guest** : I try hard to continue this every day. Mostly battling writer's block, life, procrastination and some other stuff. But thank you.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Race**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Qolokah hated losing.

And even more so when he lost to a _human_ of all things. A _human_. In a running race. True, Skrills do not have front legs and only have two hind legs and two large talons on his wings so he cannot be as agile or quick on land as a Night Fury.

After Mikael reached the so called Namey Rock before Qolokah, the two returned to the training arena in silence, with both walking back. After losing to a human he was sulking all the way back, refusing the let the human who humiliated him in a land race climb on his back. The pair did not say a word after Mikael exclaimed loudly into the air that he won, causing some dozing Night Terrors to fly away in fear as Mikael's Voice was too loud for their senstivive ears.

When they entered the training arena, the two saw the remaining dragons and their Riders waiting eagerly for them. Mikael looked up and saw it was almost noon.

"So, who won?" Fishlegs asked.

"Take a wild guess and look at this poor guy's face." Mikael said, gesturing to Qolokah with his thumb over his shoulder. Qolokah still had his disgusted expression, growling lowly but quietly at his rider.

"Then again, you sort of cheated." Astrid said.

"He's a dragon, so I evened up the odds with me using the _Thu'um_ , the intristic ability of _dragons_. I'd say it was fair." Mikael said confidently while putting his arms on his waist. "Right brother?" Mikael turned around to face his Skrill.

'You filthy, _human_ cheater.' Qolokah growled lowly.

"He's okay with it." Mikael sheepishly lied which earned him a nice whack from Qolokah's tail.

"Clearly." Astrid deadpanned.

"But enough about that. It's almost noon, so let's get this big race going." Mikael said quickly and pointed up to the sky, eager to change the subject and the attention away from him. Everyone turned to Fishlegs who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Allright, the rules are simple. Firstly, no firing at each other's dragons." Snotlout and the twins scowled slightly, disappointed in not being allowed to fire at others. "Otherwise it is fair game, including stealing. There are 10 normal flag, painted white and one special flag, painted black hidden all around the course. So 15 total points available. I have marked a course with red flags and markings, you are not allowed to turn around if you miss a flag." Fishlegs explained as the rest listened.

"Why we're not allowed to turn around?" Camicazi asked.

"Because if you do not manage to grab a flag, it's your loss and if someone is behind you, they have a chance to grab it." Fishlegs explained, turned around and gestured to some baskets with pictures above them. "You drop the flags in those baskets. I think it is very clear whose basket is which, but from left to right: Astrid, Camicazi, Snotlout and the twins." The pictures above showed the respective riders' dragons, from Stormfly to Barf and Belch.

"Wait, where's my basket?" Tuffnut asked, scratching his chin while eyeing all of the baskets. The rest groaned quietly to wonder how the twins have managed to survive this long.

"You muttonhead, we're on the same dragon." Ruffnut said and hit Tuffnut on his shoulder.

"Oh...right." Tuffnut said, holding and rubbing his shoulder.

"Moving on, I'll make some things clear. All flags are on the course, some well hidden while some are in the open. And try not to break the flags when competing for them." Fishlegs continued.

"Why not? We _love_ breaking stuff." Tuffnut asked again and elbowed his sister who grinned back.

"Because..." Fishlegs exasperately started to berate the blonde twin but stopped and took a deep breath. "Allright, continuing on...We'll take a short break, then you'll race." With that done the Riders who were going to race started to stretch around or do some quick practices on their dragons.

"Remember our agreement? You focus on Snotlout and Astrid while I keep an eye on Camicazi and the twins." Mikael whispered to Fishlegs.

"I was thinking...maybe you should actually focus on Snotlout and Astrid. The Skrill is a very fast dragon species, and so are Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders with speed stats of 11 or 19, 16 and 8 **[1]**. Gronckles, Changewings and Zipplebacks have a speed stat of 4, 14 and 10. Not to mention, Camicazi is still new to riding and the twins bicker constantly." Fishlegs whispered back.

Mikael ignored the parts of dragon stats but heeded to Fishlegs' advice nonetheless. "You make good points. Sure, we can do that." Mikael whispered.

"Excellent." Fishlegs said in normal voice and walked away.

Mikael spent the remaining time on the break mainly watching the other Riders, even the twins and Camicazi.

Astrid was busy doing twirls, barrel rolls and other difficult aerial maneuvers on Stormfly, occasionally throwing her axe to a target landing with a perfect bullseye while disregarding the other riders completly. She was perfectly zoned in her practice. Mikael could admire such dedication and focus, just like he did admire Frea's commitment to being a shaman to the Skaal people. And since she clearly has made herself an honourable shieldmaiden, Mikael thought he didn't need to pay much attention to her. She wouldn't need to cheat.

Snotlout was arguing with his dragon, Hookfang. The rider and dragon exchanged insults, flared nostrils, yells and roars at each other. He may be stupid, but he is honourable to a degree. Maybe even if he tried to cheat or bully his way through the race, his dragon will provide difficulty for him. Might deserve a glance or two, Mikael thought.

The twins - as Fishlegs said - were bickering, as were their respective heads they rode. Maybe they were arguing about who should be the leader, ruler or Emperor of Dragon's Edge if they won. However, they seem to be coordinated enough to provide a decent competition for Astrid and Snotlout, so maybe he should keep an eye on them. Greed is a powerful motivator for deception and subterfuge, after all.

And last but not least, Camicazi. Mikael admired the feisty, short and blonde haired Viking woman. Mostly for her spirit but her skill in swordsmanship is exemplary. Nowhere near his level, because Vikings rely too much on adrenaline rushes, anger and rage to fuel their spirit. Anger may give strength but it clouds the persons feelings, therefore not focusing as much on the matter at hand. Vikings may look very much like Nords with tall stature, fair skin and blonde hair, but in terms of combat tactics they resemble the Orsimer more.

It was very hypocritical for Mikael to think about her like that - after all, rage and the will to dominate lesser mortals is in his blood.

She was doing simple flying maneuvers in the air, and just as Fishlegs said, she is a new rider. True, Mikael has been on this world for about two and a half months but only half of it was with Qolokah. They practiced occasionally since Mikael was usually very busy doing something else. The lightning dragon and him were very close thanks to their very special relationship compared to the other riders. Being able to converse normally and relate to is a huge advantage.

Mikael was so focused on keeping an eye on the Vikings that he did not notice or hear a husky, blonde Viking walk right next to him.

"Mikael?" Fishlegs asked, bringing Mikael out of his thoughts.

"Uh...what?" Mikael asked, once he regained his presence in the present.

"We're about to start." Fishlegs said.

"Right...right." Mikael said and walked towards Qolokah.

"You all right?" Fishlegs asked suddenly.

Mikael stopped for a second before answering: "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Mikael dismissed the husky Viking and climbed on Qolokah's back.

The remaining four dragons and five Vikings we're on their dragons, ready to race. Stormfly was squawking loudly, Hookfang was huffing hot air from his nostrils, Barf and Belch were firing small gas clouds and sparks and Phantom was constantly camouflaging and revealing herself while hot acid was dripping from her mouth. They were ready to race, and were very eager to do so.

Mikael was standing in front of them several meters away, watching the four dragons standing in line, fidgeting around to just go already.

"Ready..." Mikael started and the dragons calmed down a little bit.

"Set..." The dragons crouched down, and spread their wings a little bit.

" _Bo!_ " Mikael Spoke in the dragon's tongue, causing his send off to be slightly louder and it echoed around the island.

With that, the dragons flew off to the skies, following the course Fishlegs made.

Stormfly and Astrid took the lead at first with Hookfang and Snotlout flying closely behind. Behind them was Phantom and Camicazi and behind them were Barf and Belch and the twins. After waiting for a few moments Mikael took to the skies, a bit higher than the others. From the elevated position it slightly seemed that the twins were staying slightly behind for a reason, Barf and Belch not flapping their wings that quickly.

"Hey Qolokah, can you see if the twins and their Zippleback are flying as fast as they could?" Mikael asked Qolokah. The lightning dragon looked down and narroed his eyes at the Zippleback flying below.

'They aren't. What are you thinking?' the Skrill replied.

"They're up to something...Fly me closer but try to be stealthy." Mikael said and pat the Skrill's head.

Qolokah obliged and flew closer and closer to the ground and the Zippleback flying around the race course. Mikael glanced ahead and saw Fishlegs following the three others. Apparently their little agreement was broken like that.

The twins slowed down even more and started to land near a cave. After landing on the ground slightly roughly, they bickered for a moment and they raced inside. Mikael landed right next to the Zippleback, and Barf and Belch were suprised to see the Skrill and his Rider there. Mikael slid off Qolokah and turned to him.

"Keep an eye on them, I'm going in." Mikael said, pointing to Barf and Belch and started to jog inside the cave.

Once Mikael ran inside the cave and started to hear noises ahead, he slowed down and lowered himself to a crouch and sneaked closer. However, he did spot something in the corner of his eye...it was a stack of white flags behind a rock pillar. Mikael decided to grab them to confront the twins with them. It was very dark deeper inside the cave so he did not see anyone. Luckily enough, he was the Dragonborn.

" _Laas._ " Mikael Spoke quietly and sure enough, two human-shaped red auras appeared slightly ahead. Seeing only a few meters ahead in the dark he sneaked in closer and closer until he could peek the two twins behind a corner, already bickering loudly.

"You muttonhead, we left them somewhere inside this cave!" Ruff yelled to her brother.

"No, troll, we left them outside!" Tuff yelled back.

What _did_ they leave here, Mikael thought. Fake flags?

"No butt-elf, we hid the flags Fishlegs dropped off at the course inside the cave so they wouldn't be seen!" Ruff argued back.

"Bride of Grendel, I recall we agreed that we should have them outside for a really quick pickup." Tuff calmly retorted.

Ruff only got irritated by hearing him call her the Bride of Grendel, so she drew her spear and charged at Tuffnut, who also drew his spear to defend himself.

" _Iiz slen nus._ "

Suddenly though, Mikael came out of hiding and Spoke at the two twins to freeze them where they were, so they were frozen from the neck down. Amusingly enough, the twins were perfectly frozen in a pose, ready to strike the other twin down with each other's spears hitting the other twin.

"Oh hey there Mikael. We decided to take a break from the race." Ruffnut sheepishly said.

"I heard it all. You two tried to cheat." Mikael sternly told the twins, arms crossed across his chest.

"Hey, if we cheated it means we really tried!" Tuffnut said.

"I can't argue with that logic. But you'll be staying here until the race ends, alongside with the evidence." Mikael said.

"What evidence?" Tuffnut asked, feigning innocence.

"This evidence." Mikael pointed to a bundle of flags lying next to him. "I found them inside the cave, pretty close to the entrance, behind a rock pillar."

"So I was right! Inside the cave, just like I said." Ruffnut jeered at Tuffnut.

"But quite close to the entrance, my dear sister." Tuffnut retorted.

"Regardless of where the flags were, you still tried to cheat. Now, you're going to stay here and wait until the race is over. Don't worry, the ice will keep you there for a while, and you won't freeze to death." Mikael said, leaving the bundle of flags on the ground near the twins.

Mikael walked out of the cave, and saw Barf and Belch still waiting outside, napping contently with Qolokah keeping a sharp eye on the two-headed dragon.

"Barf, Belch." Mikael called out to the sleeping dragon.

The two-headed dragon immediately raised their heads out of the ground and stared curiously at the man who called out to them who smelled like a dragon.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Your riders are inside the cave, frozen in blocks of ice." Mikael said calmly.

Upon hearing that the two-headed dragon was startled and started to walk towards the cave but Mikael held a hand in front of them, palm facing the dragon.

"But, they are to stay there as punishment. They tried to cheat. Understood?" Mikael asked then turned to Qolokah. "Can you ask them if they understood what I meant?" Qolokah crooned and growled at the Zippleback, who then crooned back and nodded.

'Yes, they understood you.' Qolokah translated.

"Allright then. Do me a favour and do not thaw the ice around them, allright?" Mikael said, his hand still stretched out. Barf and Belch each took turns in pushing their heads to his palm. "I'll take that as a yes. Your riders will be fine, but you can go inside now to protect them from...boars or something." Mikael said, and mounted Qolokah while Barf and Belch walked slowly inside the cave.

By now the other three dragons racing around flew over them with Fishlegs trying to keep up.

"I guess it was about time I did my job. Let's go." Mikael said and the pair took to the skies and caught up with the others quickly.

When the Riders finished their second lap the scores were Astrid with three points, Snotlout and Camicazi with two each and the twins with none. The twins managed to stash five flags so there were five points off the total available. So there were three normal flags remaining and the special flag was still out there.

By the time the third lap was about to start, Fishlegs failed to tell the other Riders that the special flag was nowhere to be found during the first two laps - he would place it at the very top of a small rock in the middle of a clearing. He placed it there when they passed the clearing during the second lap so they would see it there during the final lap.

As three three racers and one judge reached the clearing, the true game began.

"The black flag! Let's go girl, we'll win for sure if we get that flag." Astrid said to Stormfly and the dragon sped up.

However, Hookfang and Snotlout were right behind them. As soon as Astrid grabbed the flag from it's spot, the duo flipped upside down and got closer to the azure coloured dragon and her rider. When Hookfang was right above Stormfly Snotlout tried to wrestle the flag from Astrid's hands but the blonde shieldmaiden tried to hold onto it tight. Roughhousing was never mentioned in the rules, only that using dragon fire was not allowed.

"Let go of it!" Snotlout yelled.

"Not in my life, Snotlout!" Astrid yelled back.

The two dragons were flying side by side, dangerously close to each other and taking a lot of horizontal space, possibly hitting a lot of trees on then designated course.

Suddenly, they both spotted a large tree right ahead of them, ready to seperate the two dragons from each other.

"I'm not letting go, I'm not letting go!" Snotlout yelled.

"Well neither am I!" Astrid yelled back.

Snotlout and Astrid were still determined to keep the flag for themselves, so they ignored the tree for the time being. However, neither party was gaining any ground in the tug of war. Snotlout however remembered the incoming tree so he let go of the flag.

"Knew it." Astrid said smugly and held the flag above her as she knew the final stretch was right ahead.

However, she failed to notice a Viking flying right towards her flying upside down, and the black flag was torn from her grasp.

Wait, a _Viking_?

"What?" Astrid asked nobody in mind, dumbfounded. She then looked up and saw Camicazi flying in the air by herself. A few seconds later Phantom revealed herself.

"Don't be surpised Astrid, we Bogs are born to steal." Camicazi said proudly as she gently nudged Phantom to speed up.

"Oh no you don't." Astrid said to herself and Stormfly beat her wings faster to catch the Changewing.

"Oh yes I will!" Camicazi yelled back.

The training arena and the dome surrounding it came into view soon after and Camicazi dropped the black flag into her basket with the Changewing portrait above it.

"Thorsdamnit!" Astrid cursed loudly into the air.

Snotlout and Mikael arrived a while later into the arena, wondering who won. Mikael did not see the final stretch between Astrid and Camicazi, instead focusing on Snotlout to see if he tried to pull any stunts.

"Camicazi wins with 7 points!" Fishlegs yelled.

Camicazi then celebrated by raising her hands above in the air while yelling loudly. Snotlout looked slightly impressed, maybe finding another girl to chase after. Astrid was vexed that she was beaten by an amateur dragon rider, a Bog Burglar no less. Mikael and Fishlegs were suprised but happy for the newcomer nonetheless.

"Where are the twins?" Snotlout asked and looked around. The others aside from Mikael mimicked his actions, but Mikael finally spoke up.

"They're trapped inside a cave." Mikael said bluntly.

"Allright, nothing new there." Astrid said making everyone laugh a little bit.

"Thing is, they actually tried to cheat." Mikael pointed out, getting everyone's attention again. "Apparently they stole some flags off the course and stashed them in a cave. I overheard them arguing over whetever they stashed them inside the cave or outside."

"Well, I _guess_ we should go take a look at them." Fishlegs said, slightly annoyed the twins tried to blantantly cheat.

"Follow me then." Mikael said and everyone left the training arena, following the Skrill and his Rider.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, across the Archipelago..._

The Visithugs weren't really Dagur's favourite place to visit.

Unlike the Lava Louts, they had no decent ettiquette, other than business savviness for slave trade. The Lava Louts wore heavy amounts of dragon skin to protect themselves of the volatile conditions of their home island and it's gold mines, but the Visithugs were a lot like Outcasts: savages. Nowhere near in the levels of savagery of the Hysterics but very unruly regardless. Even when Dagur was raised as a Berserker, he didn't think of the Visithugs too favourably. At least Dagur had an excuse for being _deranged_.

The harbor of the Visithug village came into view. The village was situated in the eastern side of the island, with very steep cliffs protecting the south side of the island, nicknamed Wild Dragon Cliffs. Unlike the Lava Louts, the Visithug home island was heavily forested and had several rich iron mines which they traded to Lava Louts, most of the time.

Dagur ordered his new armada to anchor off the coast while his flagship alongside with Vorg and Savage approached the village. Apparently, the small armada right off the coast did not send a clear message if they were to come in peace, as once the ship docked they were approached by armed guards, and one very imposing figure - Visithug chief Kolvarg the Wolf.

The Visithug chief was aptly named for his savagery on and off the battlefield, acting like an alpha wolf when it comes down to enemies...or friends. Instead of your traditional Viking horned helmet **[2]** he wore a black wolf skin over his head with the rest of the pelt covering his back as a cloak.

"It's Dagur tha Deranged, let 'em go." the chief said, raising his hand up. With that the guards standed down and lowered their weapons.

"Good to see you, old friend! What's up with the cold welcome?" Dagur greeted the Visithug chief cheerfully.

"I see ye have a small armada off tha coast. Are ye here to fight us?" Kolvarg asked, with his rough voice radiating confidence.

"No, just business. Those ships are fresh purchases from the Lava Louts, alongside the mercenaries on them." Dagur said, pointing to the ships off the coast with a thumb over his shoulder.

"Fair 'nough. I'll call a meetin' with the village first, then you can go on about yer business." Kolvarg shrugged and walked away along with his guards.

"Sir, what should we do in the meantime?" Savage asked Dagur.

"We're here not to fight them, if that's what you're wondering. We'll wait until mr. Wolfie is done with his meeting so we can start buying ships." Dagur said calmly but then turned to Vorg. "Go to the meeting but only observe. Report to me what they discussed there."

"Yes sir." Vorg bowed slightly and raced off after the villagers who were heading towards the Great Hall, walking amongst the Visithugs like he was one of them, blending in.

"We'll wait in the ship." Dagur said while gesturing Savage to follow him.

.

.

 _Some time later..._

.

.

Vorg returned to the ship, eager to get away from the Visithugs. Their Great Hall was aptly named for being absolutely huge compared to the other Great Halls he has seen across the archipelago, like in Berk or Berserker Island.

As he ducked below the deck and walked inside the commander's quarters Dagur and Savage were waiting patiently for Vorg to report.

"So, what did they talk about?" Dagur eagerly asked.

"Most of the time was spent talking about the usual things going on in the village. How fishing or hunting trips went, how much food is stocked, trading with Lava Louts, and so on. But towards the end the more interesting stuff happened." Vorg said.

"Go on." Dagur gestured him to continue.

"Well, according to the chief and his military advisors, there is a dragon rider that's been spotted near the Visithug Island and also has been spotted between here and Outcast Island, even as far as Ugli-Thug island."

"Is it the same one who raids the slave transports between here and Lava Lout Island?" Dagur asked, brushing his beard.

"They did not say, the rider may be another one or it may be the same. This dragon rider they discussed was mostly flying high in the skies, or occasionally attacking random ships from slave transports to merchant ships, looting the ships bare." Vorg explained.

"Grrr...I'm thinking the rider might be a different one. Traitors, the lot of them." Dagur said, growling in anger.

"Well, what should we do?" Savage asked.

Dagur sat in silence for a minute, brushing his gingerly beard deeply, before speaking again.

"We carry on as usual. The "slave rescuer" might've not attacked us because we weren't transporting slaves. But...once we leave this island the other rider might attack us, or might not if we buy enough ships and mercenaries." Dagur said but then turned to Vorg again. "Did they talk about us?"

"Oh, right. The chief mentioned that we are here, and said that if anyone decides to leave to work for us the said people must demand payment up front, and a portion of it must be paid to the chief. Same thing for ships, a cut must be given to the chief." Vorg said.

"We're gonna run out of gold and jewels at this rate if they are going to demand more. Depending on how many ships and warriors we're gonna get, we're going to need to raid a village." Dagur said.

"What about the dragon trappers?" Savage asked.

"From what I've heard they already work for someone else, so we're most likely going to only get equipment at a steep price from them. Knowledge, too." Dagur said and stood up from his desk. "Vorg, you go buy ships. Me and Savage are going to do the recruiting."

"Yes sir." both of the lieutenants said.

Later on, the Deranged fleet left Visithug Island with ten ships and one hundred men stronger, bringing the total numbers to about one hundred and eighty warriors and sixteen ships. Nowhere near in strenght as his old armada when Dagur was still the Berserker chieftain, with peak strenght at one hundred ships and five thousand **[3]** brave Berserker soldiers.

Now, they set sail towards the dragon trapper's base of operations, south of the main archipelago, closer to the mainland Europe or Norway. Their knowledge of dragon trapping and their equipment will prove useful against Hiccup and his Dragon Club.

And after that, towards the other tribes.

To wage war and plunder.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Back at Dragon's Edge..._

The dragon's landed outside the cave after flying for a little while. And hopefully, with the twins and the proof of stolen flags still there.

And when they entered the cave, they heard very audible bickering deeper in the dark cave. Yep, the twins were there allright. With torches in hand they walked in on the twins still frozen in spot with their spears ready to impale the other twin. Barf and Belch was curled on the floor next to them, apparently not minding their riders at all. They have gotten used to it after a few years, after all.

"How'd you end up like this? And why isn't your dragon helping you?" Camicazi spoke up, getting the attention of the twins.

"Uh...hey Camicazi. We uh...we were caught by a Snow Wraith!" Tuffnut sheepishly said.

"Yes, a Snow Wraith!" Ruffnut spoke up.

"And it didn't just eat you? And why is Barf and Belch relatively allright?" Astrid said, looking at the two-headed dragon who raised it's heads upon hearing their names.

"Uh..." Tuffnut drew a blank.

"I froze them there." Mikael stated as-matter-of-factly.

"Then why Barf and Belch hasn't tried to free them?" Fishlegs asked. He knew Zipplebacks are fiercely loyal.

"Because I asked them not to." Mikael spoke up again.

This time, everyone apart from the twins who were still very much stuck inside a block of ice turned towards Mikael, wide-eyed. Especially Fishlegs, who was the dragon expert. Never before has a dragon gone against their riders from another person's orders, apart from Hookfang.

"What?" Mikael said and shrugged.

"You just _asked_ Barf and Belch not to free their riders from the ice?" Fishlegs asked incredulously, slightly unsure if Mikael was joking or not.

"Uh, yes? I asked them nicely and Qolokah said that they understood what I meant by leaving them there as punishment for cheating. Speaking of which..." Mikael said slightly nervously and picked up a bundle of flags from beside the twins. "...here are the flags." Mikael said and handed the flags to Fishlegs.

"Well, that's enough proof. I was wondering where these things were, and the racer's not finding some of them." Fishlegs said.

"Agreed." Mikael said.

"And as per the rules and bets of the competition, the twins will hand over the control of the island to all of us if the claim stone is proven to be authentic, and the rest of the racers will now clean Camicazi's hut for a month." Fishlegs said.

"That includes you, Guppy Legs and Mr. Dragon-man." Snotlout jeered.

"No it doesn't. We didn't participate. No gain, no pain." Mikael said calmly. Snotlout only grumbled under his breath in concession.

"Now that is done with, can you free us from the ice? I think my arm is going numb. Please?" Tuffnut asked sheepishly.

"Fine." Mikael waved his hand in annoyance but was stopped by Astrid by putting her hand over Mikael's chest.

"I think they're fine as they are." Astrid smirked.

"Look at the poor guy. I think he has learned his lesson. But have you, Ruffnut?" Mikael asked from the female twin.

"Of course. Definetly. Yes." Ruffnut nervously said in desperation to get out of the ice.

"Allright. _Yol_." Mikael said, did a fake hand wave towards the twins and the fire melted the ice around the twins as the small breath of fire hit the ice. Mikael then turned to Barf and Belch. "Sorry for doing that to your riders, but keep them on a leash in the future, allright?" Mikael whispered and scratched Barf and Belch under their necks, emitting a purr from the two heads.

"How'd you do that?" Fishlegs suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Mikael asked, and turned around to face Fishlegs with confused look on his face.

"To just _ask_ Barf and Belch not to free their riders out of the ice? You do realise any dragon regardless of their species, will do _anything_ to protect their rider or riders?" Fishlegs continued.

"I... _guess_ I was honest? That the twins were going to be fine but had to be punished for cheating." Mikael said and shrugged.

Fishlegs however knotted his eyebrows, not buying the explanation. Same with Astrid. Camicazi and Snotlout however were slightly out of the loop on what is going on.

"Okay, I honestly don't know. But Barf and Belch still did do as I _nicely_ asked them." Mikael said, throwing his arms up in the air in annoyance, and walked away with Qolokah. When he was clearly out of earshot, Fishlegs spoke up.

"Something doesn't add up." Fishlegs summed his and Astrid's thoughts up.

"I agree." Astrid said.

"What are you on about?" Camicazi asked. Snotlout had an expression that clearly said that he has no clue what Fishlegs and Astrid are on about. The twins now were completly thawed out of the numbness of being imprisoned in ice for an hour or two, and had the same kind of expression.

"What we're saying is, Mikael seems to have...unusual amount of control over dragons. At least fourty-two percent more than the others." Fishlegs mused, cupping his chin and then making a few notes in his notebook.

"What, are you _jealous_ or something?" Camicazi jeered.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Astrid said exasperately.

"Since you have been with your dragons for...what, four years and Mikael has had his Skrill for a month...so, it might make you guys a little jealous for what natural talents he may have." Camicazi stated casually.

"I mean he possibly _could_ even turn one of our dragons against us, if he tried." Astrid was growling now. "And why are you even defending him?" Astrid suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I only say things as I see them." Camicazi coyly smiled and left the cave alongside with Phantom. Again, once Camicazi was out of earshot Astrid spoke up again.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like her now?" Astrid said with gritting teeth.

"Uh oh. Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house. _Again_." Ruffnut spoke up, sitting on Barf while resting her arms on Barf's horns.

"This again?" Astrid turned around to face Ruffnut.

"Just like she said, I only say things as I see them." Ruffnut smirked.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Being a Dragonborn is a curse, not a gift.

The little confrontation inside the cave where the twins were trapped inside was yet another tally in that statements favour. And by the looks of, 'curse' is winning by a mile over 'gift'. As Master Arngeir once told Mikael:

"A few mortals are born with similar abilities - whetever a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down the centuries." Arngeir's wise voice echoed inside Mikael's head for the thousandth time.

He wondered how would he get out of this mess. The Akatoshkin on Tamriel are too prideful to take any orders from him - by Oblivion, from any other dragons aside from Alduin. They would only answer to power. They would only answer to their _thur_. Although Mikael did not even try to reason with aggressive dragons, as he had no reason to. The only Akatoshkin he has talked and reasoned with are Durnehviir and Paarthurnax, the former being defeated once and resurrected later in Soul Cairn and the latter being a pacifist.

However, in this strange world, the dragons are suprisingly...receptive to his will, with or without his Voice. He used the Shout used to bend either the earth's, peoples' or dragons' will to calm the raging dragons inside the Arena back on Berk, some time ago. Now, without it he asked a dragon to go against their primal insticts - to protect their friends and family. Not that the twins were in danger, they were only trapped and the ice would've thawed itself out in a few hours if let unattended.

If he returned home, he wondered how would he treat Akatoshkin.

Scratch them under their jaw, telling how good of a dragon they are? Give them a belly rub? Feed them dragon nip? Or as Fishlegs liked to do to his Meatlug - clean her ears. Qolokah seemed to like scratches around his back spines as his wings could not reach that area, same as Timberjacks.

If Mikael tried any of those on a random Akatoshkin he met, he would most like be yelled at, and thus burned to a crisp. It would be best if he avoided that fate.

After the incident at the cave, Mikael chose to retreat to his hut and sat down in front of the shrines to Akatosh, Kyne and Talos. He sat cross legged, in his brown tunic that reached to his knees **[4]** with a white undershirt and brown pants. His Amulet of Talos was now clearly visible - usually hidden under his armor - hanging from his neck. Mikael usually wears his armour everywhere, being very light but occasionally it felt good to let his skin breathe some fresh air.

"Oh Akatosh, why did you curse me?" Mikael said out loud to nobody in mind, looking at the shrine to Akatosh.

Qolokah was napping on his slab of stone, having earned his rest for today for being the dragon of one of the judges. He stirred slightly from hearing Mikael talk, but resumed napping shortly after.

" _Bormah. Kaan. Strundu'ul._ " Mikael quietly chanted to himself with his eyes closed, causing some minor echo inside the hut. He focused as hard as he could on the present.

Why _did_ the dragons of this world be so receptive of him? Just because he was a man born with the blood and soul of a _dovah_ , they should not bow before him because of that. If his capabilities of soul-absorbing are any proof of being at least some what similar to Akatoshkin, they should only answer to their overlord, king or queen.

" _Qolokah_." Mikael quietly Spoke to himself without opening his eyes, causing the lightning dragon to snap out of his nap instantly.

'Yes, my brother?' Qolokah asked, slightly alarmed that he could clearly hear his rider talk. Was he in danger? He looked at his rider sitting in front of the giant statue of a man, seemingly unharmed and out of danger.

"Why are the dragons so...submissive?" Mikael asked, slightly cringing upon the last word.

'What do you mean by that?' Qolokah asked.

"Why did Barf and Belch go against their riders?" Mikael asked again, still not opening his eyes.

Qolokah pondered his answer for a good while. The ancient traditions of the dragon kind go far before the Dragon-Viking war, and while his rider had the gift of dragonblood, he was slightly unsure if he should indulge him to them.

'You have to ask them yourself, I'm afraid. I have my suspicions, but I am not sure.' Qolokah answered.

"Go on." Mikael said, not moving an inch.

'I think they must perceive you as some sort of...an Alpha.' Qolokah answered.

 _That_ got Mikael's attention, as he opened his eyes and turned around slowly, still sitting cross legged while facing his faithful companion.

"An Alpha? Like wolves have in a pack?" Mikael repeated, unsure if Qolokah was serious or not.

'Yes. An Alpha. But unlike the feeble-minded, grounded, pathetic predators...' Qolokah said, earning a small glare from Mikael. He forgot he was grounded too, in a sense. 'I'm sorry.' Qolokah apologised, bowing his head sligthly before continuing. 'We dragons are much more intelligent than the rest of living beings, but we are creatures of tradition. There are a few species of dragon who can manipulate the minds of a dragon.'

"That's disturbing." Mikael frowned slightly.

'There are Queens who can control the slightly weak-minded dragons. Mostly the ones who have been seperated from their drove. This...Red Death as the Vikings called her was one, I presume. Then there are dragons like the Death Song which you killed a month earlier who can lure dragons to their call, but not control them completly.' Qolokah explained but then stopped for a second.

'Then there are the Alphas. No dragon can resist an Alpha's call. They can bend the wills of any dragon save another Alpha or a Queen. I have not seen one in a long time.' Qolokah said wistfully.

"I see. So the dragons of these Vikings - and possibly even others - see me as an Alpha of a sorts?" Mikael asked. Qolokah nodded. "That's slightly disturbing." Mikael frowned.

'Why do you say that? It's an honour. Even though you have done nothing to earn that - no offense to you, naturally. Usually an Alpha is only changed by one dragon challenging another to single combat, which always end in death. Only the strongest shall ever rule dragons.' Qolokah explained.

"So why have you and the others have chosen to take riders? To put it bluntly, we are just weight to you." Mikael asked.

'I...hate to say this, but as we have no Alpha to answer to, we are at liberty to choose. If an Alpha decides to take control by force, they will take our freedom like that.' Qolokah crooned sadly.

"I hope it never comes down to that. I assume not all Alphas are evil?" Mikael asked.

'I have heard rumours and stories that go from mother and father to hatchling. Some are, some are not. It completly depends on the Alpha. There are good dragons and bad dragons, like there are good Vikings and bad Vikings. You are one of the good ones.' Qolokah cooed and butted his head on Mikael's shoulder and curled his tail around his rider.

"I'm not a Viking though." Mikael said and hugged Qolokah's neck. "But thank you. You've kept me sane through these times. I do not know what I would do without you." Mikael said while hugging the Skrill.

'You're welcome, my brother.' the Skrill crooned.

The elusive and destructive lightning dragon and the Dragonborn kept hugging each other for a while. For Mikael, it was comforting to know there was at least one living being that understood him perfectly. They shared a bond of blood and companionship, unlike the rest of the riders who "only" have a bond of companionship. The sole exception - according to Mikael - would be Hiccup, who shares his soul with Toothless, in a way.

That begs a question...why Hiccup? The others are very close to their dragons as well. Either Hiccup has been blessed by his gods, or being bonded to a dragon is a gateway to learning the _Thu'um_.

However, if that was true...Mikael still wouldn't just teach the secrets of the Voice like that.

'Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus. Their word was the Voice, and they only spoke only for True Needs. For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land.'

The words of one of the many etched tablets on the way to the High Hrothgar rang in his mind. The twins would most likely only use it to cause destruction. Snotlout would be arrogant in it's use. Astrid is too fiery. Camicazi is too inconspicuous, like a Nightingale from the Thieves Guild. Fishlegs on the other hand is a bit timid. He wouldn't probably even accept if offered.

"Well, I'd get back to my meditation. The return to my home world is not going to happen by itself." Mikael said, releasing his arms around Qolokah's neck, and returning to his meditation, turning back to the shrines. Qolokah nodded and returned to his stone slab.

'Breathe and focus.' Mikael thought to himself and took a few deep breaths. As he breathed in and out, the sounds made by his breathing were seemingly amplified, echoing around his hut.

 _Lein._

A word echoed around his mind. It was a calm, soothing whisper by his soul. Or one of the many souls of the _dov_ he has absorbed over the years, resulting in one giant dragon soul. As he absorbs souls, they are fragmented per se, often learning a single word from one soul. But this time, it felt like all souls pieced together to Speak to him to help him solve this puzzle.

 _Lein._

As much as he knew the Dovahzul or the dragon tongue, he wasn't as familiar with every word in the language. What did the word mean? It wasn't that familiar, as it was not used in any _Thu'um_ he knew. This has not happened to him before during meditation.

 _LEIN!_

As the _Rotmulaag_ nearly shouted in his mind, he suddenly jerked and fell backwards on the floor, hitting his head on the cold, stone floor. Qolokah was alarmed and rose from the stone tablet instantly, bounding over to his rider instantly.

'Are you allright? What happened?' Qolokah asked as he nudged Mikael's flank.

Mikael rose slowly from the floor, clutching the back of his head with his right hand while using the left hand to use Qolokah for support. Mikael opened his eyes and stared at the floor wide eyed for a few seconds before speaking again.

" _Lein._ World. The first Word of Power." Mikael whispered to himself then turned to Qolokah. "Let's go. I think your kin and I need a little talk." Mikael said and stood up, walking outside the hut with Qolokah closely behind.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

As soon as Mikael and Qolokah walked outside the hut and towards the training arena, they saw the other Riders waiting there. Most of them looked slightly distressed as they saw Mikael and Qolokah walk there, while Fishlegs was sligthly curious, while Snotlout was indifferent.

It was almost sunset, and it looked like they all were waiting for Hiccup to come back from Berk so the so called Namey Rock could be authenticated.

"So what're we going to do now?" Snotlout asked. He looked really bored and glanced around. Nobody had any idea, either.

"Well...if you guys don't mind, I have a few questions to your dragons." Mikael spoke up.

"What sort of questions? Like, can you explode Barf's gas with Qolokah's lightning?" Tuffnut asked, really excited on the possibilites for new ways to cause mayhem.

"Or can Phantom's acid blow Barf's gas up?" Ruffnut asked, equally excited.

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Astrid roared, causing everyone to flinch slightly, except Mikael who only raised his eyebrows at the suddenly raised voice. "Now what do you want to ask?" Astrid turned to Mikael.

"The same you guys want answers to. Qolokah, ask them to come closer please." Mikael answered and sat down on the stone floor of the arena.

Qolokah roared a bit, and all dragons scooted closer to Mikael, having a somewhat expectant look on their faces. The riders sat down behind Mikael, wondering what would he ask of them.

"Okay...please answer honestly. Qolokah guessed that the reason you are more...obedient towards me is because you perceive me as some sort of an Alpha figure. Is this true?" Mikael asked. To say that the Riders were suprised was an understatement.

All dragons started to look at each other, crooning, warbling, screeching and roaring quietly to each other before turning to Qolokah. Stormfly decided to start talking first in their non-verbal language, warbling slightly louder.

'They say I was right, in a way. They see you not as an Alpha, but as some sort of a bridge between us, the dragons and you, the humans. Being both man and dragon is a great honor.' Qolokah translated to Mikael.

"Makes sense..." Mikael said, cupping his chin with his left hand.

"What makes sense?" Astrid asked from behind him.

"I...appreciate the sentiment, but I really do not want to be some sort of a leader, or special character to you." Mikael said, ignoring Astrid altogether, at the same time answering her question, sort of.

"Your allegiance is to your Riders first, others second." Mikael continued, with everyone sighing in relief. "But if someone misbehaves, and if I ask you nicely to punish them, please do so gently." Mikael smiled a little, and Camicazi, Fishlegs and Astrid chuckled slightly for that comment.

Barf and Belch and Hookfang seemed to like that idea as they laughed as a dragon could, but the rest glared at the . They had a complicated relationship with their riders, with the Zippleback enjoying headbutting their riders constantly, and Hookfang enjoying disobeying his rider.

Mikael noticed the two dragons laughing and the others glaring at them.

"What's up with those two?" Mikael whispered to Qolokah. Qolokah roared at the dragons who answered with roaring laughs and warbles.

'The two-headed once likes to headbutt their riders and the fiery one likes to disobey his rider.' Qolokah answered shortly.

"What are they talking about?" Fishlegs asked behind Mikael.

"I asked what were they were up to, apprently Barf and Belch likes to headbutt their riders for fun and same goes for Hookfang disobeying Snotlout." Mikael answered nonchalantly as he turned around to face the others.

" _He likes doing that_?!" Snotlout exclaimed behind Mikael. Everyone else weren't that suprised and chuckled and laughed at the Jorgenson's exclaim.

"And you haven't already noticed that?" Fishlegs said, still laughing at the Jorgenson.

"Like that one time where you told Hookfang to toss Gobber in the tub, but he tossed you in instead?" Astrid said.

"Or when he ate you when you told him to drop a piece of bread?" Tuffnut continued,

"Okay okay, I get." Snotlout conceded, slightly embarrased at himself but not showing it.

The Riders were silent for a few moments after that, as if expecting someone to say something. But Mikael decided to oblige.

"Okay, I have a lot to talk about to all of you, but I am going to wait until Hiccup comes back and we have a good amount of time. Sound reasonable?" Mikael asked. After thinking for a few moments, everyone nodded at their own pace. "Okay, good." Mikael said, standing up from the stone floor of the arena and started to climb on Qolokah's back.

"Wait." Astrid called out. Mikael turned around to face her. "We're sorry for reacting like that earlier." Astrid apologised, with Fishlegs, and Camicazi beside her. The twins and Snotlout seemed a little careless, though.

"We do?" Tuffnut said out loud, before Ruffnut elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's allright, I understand. I too would've been scared." Mikael said calmly and flew back to his hut.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The next morning was very uneventful.

As everyone was waiting in the training arena, watching at the horizon to see if Hiccup was coming back.

Except Mikael, who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the arena, with his eyes closed. According to Astrid, he has been there for several hours. Sitting there, doing absolutely nothing apart from breathing in and out deeply occasionally. Fishlegs found it fascinating, as he occasionally did the same thing with Meatlug in his personal garden, using heated water to relax and meditate.

The twins, Camicazi and Snotlout however, found it really boring. Why would anyone _ever_ just sit on the ground for several hours straight for any reason? Astrid on the other hand found him interesting. He was a talented warrior, she and for any matter, _anyone_ can say that. What good would sitting on the ground do? She was a Viking through and through, Vikings are supposed to charge head first into battle, screaming battle cries and bathing in the blood of their enemies.

It was not late afternoon, and everyone was wondering where Hiccup was. After all, it has been over 4 full days since he left. Snotlout and Tuffnut were doing guy stuff, like arm wrestling and weapons practice while Fishlegs was cuddling with Meatlug while writing poetry. The girls however were doing "girl talk", while doing random things at the same time.

"What is he thinking about?" Astrid asked, pointing to Mikael with her head. while sharpening her battleaxe with a stone.

"Possibly his wife back home or something." Ruffnut casually guessed, using a toothpick to pick her teeth.

"How would you know he has a wife?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, he did push away Katrine back on Berk, is nervous every time a girl or a woman talks to him. I mean look at him, I think he has seen some _action_." Ruffnut ever so casually replied.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked. Camicazi and Ruffnut burst into laughter. "What?" Astrid asked, unsure what they were laughing at.

"You poor, poor girl. What Ruffnut here is trying to say is that Mikael most likely has been around with a lot of women." Camicazi bluntly answered shile smiling coyly.

"And haven't you and Hiccup...you know, _done the deed_?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid flushed deeply as she heard Ruffnut insinuate Hiccup and Astrid...being a couple. "What? No. We're just friends." She said and raised her hands in front of her.

"Really?" Camicazi asked incredulously.

"Really." Astrid answered.

"Okay then, what about Mikael? He seems like a good catch." Ruffnut asked.

"Yup, he is." Camicazi concurred without a though into what she was about to say while glancing at Mikael, earning some looks from Astrid and Ruffnut. "What? Like I said yesterday, I say things as I see them." Camicazi defended herself.

"Get in line, Astrid here has been here first." Ruffnut cackled. Camicazi eyed Astrid slightly suspiciously, she might have competition after all.

"I _do not_ have a crush on him. Sure he is a talented warrior..." Astrid started.

"Understatement of the year." Camicazi muttered under her breath while sharpening her sword he got from Mikael as a replacement for the ruined sword. It was a beautiful sword, made from steel and even some of Phantom's scales for the crossguard.

"...and he may be a natural dragon trainer but I _do not_ have crush on him!" Astrid exclaimed louder, getting the attention of the rest of the Riders.

"Can you guys gossip any more louder? I'm trying to concertrate." Mikael said a bit louder with a hint of annoyance in his voice, still having his eyes closed.

"Concertrate on _what_? Sitting on the ground doing nothing at all?" Snotlout sneered from the other side of the arena.

"The meaning of life, all of existense and communing with the Sky, mostly." Mikael explained calmly. Snotlout shut up instantly from confusion, causing a chuckle from Tuffnut and Fishlegs. The latter one walked over next to Mikael and sat cross legged next to him as well.

"You know, have you ever tried meditating while surrounded by hot water?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not really. I haven't seen any reason to try anything else. If anything, I believe being connected to the skies, Kynareth's domain without any obstructions is the clearest path to wisdom." Mikael calmly explained.

"I can see the logic behind that. But is there any harm in trying?" Fishlegs concurred.

"No. After Hiccup comes back, why not." Mikael said and returned to his meditative state. From his calm and centered state of mind he could sense some things approaching the island, and fast. "He's back." Mikael suddenly said.

And speaking of the Daedra, the said something arrived. It was Toothless with Hiccup on his back, while Gobber was on the back of a purple Nadder, Flystinger with Ginna and Stoick was on a yellow Gronkle, Rockmuncher's back with Aron. The three dragons and five humans landed in the training arena, and the Riders met them there.

"Welcome back Hiccup!" Astrid greeted Hiccup cheerfully.

"Thanks. Welcome to Dragon's Edge, dad, Gobber, Aron and Ginna." Hiccup said and gestured to all of Dragon's Edge. The two younger Vikings stood wide-eyed at the sight of the magnificent fortress of Dragon Riders that was the Dragon's Edge.

"You've got a good thing going on here, son. Whose house is that one higher than the others, yours?" Stoick said, pointing to a stone hut above the rest of the village, with a long metal pole sticking out of it to the skies.

"No, that's Mikael's house." Hiccup explained sheepishly. After all, their family home was at the top of a hill next to the Great Hall, seeing everything what happens in the village. A fit place for the family of chieftains.

"Oh." was all Stoick said for that, before continuing: "Anyway, where is this claim stone?" Stoick asked.

"Follow me." Hiccup said, and the rest followed them, except the two younger Vikings who decided to stay behind and admire the Dragon's Edge.

They walked through the woods and hills around the island until they met the cliffs where the claim stone was situated. Once they all were circled around the claim stone, Gobber walked towards it, using a spy glass to magnify some of the writing on the stone.

"Mmhmm. I see." Gobber mumbled to himself while examining the stone.

"Well, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Give me a minute." Gobber said, and then used his hammer hand to clip away a piece of stone to take a look at it, sniff at it for a moment, then ate it. Mikael was disgusted at this. How could he tell if the claim stone was authentic by it's smell, or _taste_?

"Mmmhmm, very interesting." Gobber said to himself, and swallowed the rock. "Tastes right to me Stoick. This claim stone is one hundred percent authentic." Gobber said.

"Aw yeah!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Authetic!" Tuffnut continued.

"One hundred percent! No more percents to be had, folks!" Ruffnut said, pointing fingers at everyone else.

"Did you forget already? We had a bet. If you lost the race you would give up the ownership of the island to all of us, if the claim stone was proven authentic." Astrid cut in. The twins looked slightly panicked for a second there.

"What bet?" Hiccup asked, having no clue what was going on.

"Everyone was bored so we threw a dragon race around the Edge with some bets. Camicazi won, and now everyone but me and Fishlegs have to clean her hut for a month. In addition, as Astrid said the twins would have to give up the ownership of the island if they lost." Mikael summed it up.

"Why not you and Fishlegs?" Gobber asked.

"We didn't participate, so to make sure there were not any funny business. And I caught the twins cheating and I had proof so we disqualified them." Mikael explained.

"Allright, I guess that settles it. The island is now officially all of yours." Stoick said.

"Wait! We still claim this island as our own, even if we lost and cheated! Right?" Tuffnut protested then sheepishly looked around the others. Ruffnut hit her face with her arm, how did he have such a dimwit for a brother? The others didn't seem excited about that idea either.

"Unless you can prove you won the race against the testimony of everyone else, including a heir to an allied clan, I'd say you can't. And you said it yourself, you lost." Hiccup said.

"He's right." Stoick said, smiling at Hiccup. He would make a fine chief some day.

"Ahem...As Chief of Berk, I hereby declare that under Viking law, that Hiccup Haddock the Third, Camicazi Berthasdottir, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, and Mikael...?" Stoick started his speech but did not know the family name of Mikael, looking at him as if asking what was his family name. He always went by his first name, after all.

"Wulfharth." Mikael answered shortly. It was his true family name now, since he was disowned by his parents by the family name of Honor-Blood.

"Mikael Wulfharth, are the rightful owners of this island from winning the ownership from a bet." Stoick finished.

"I guess that's that." Fishlegs shrugged, and the rest nodded. Looks like wouldn't have to fight over the island after all, considering the twins.

"Why didn't you say your family name to us before?" Hiccup asked, slightly curious about his upbringing.

"I didn't see it as that important." Mikael shrugged. It wasn't, at least right now.

"Fair enough." Hiccup accepted the answer.

"I guess we'll take our leave then." Stoick said, gesturing to himself and Gobber. The two started to leave but Mikael caught up with them.

"Actually, _sir_ , there is a matter we need to talk about. With Hiccup." Mikael said quietly.

"What is it? Is Hiccup in danger? Is he allright?" Stoick asked in rushed whispers.

"He is fine. Except for one minor detail. It'd be best if we talked inside my house, just the three of us." Mikael continued whispering. Stoick frowned for a little while but nodded. "Hiccup! Come with us." Mikael yelled back to Hiccup who was talking to the rest.

Hiccup turned his head to Mikael, Stoick and Gobber, excused himself from the rest and caught up with the three.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, not sure what Mikael could want.

"We need to talk." Mikael said, straight to the point.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Please _contructively review_! And please throw the story a follow and/or a favourite if you haven't already, those things make more motivated to keep writing this.

I am also **looking for a beta(s)**. I already have a very good friend of mine as a beta, but more couldn't hurt.

Also check out The Anvil of Writing. He's a cool dude, has helped me write this story, and vice versa. (u/5835653/)

On another note, I would _love_ to read more Elder Scrolls - HTTYD crossovers. The current amount of stories on this site is **21**. Some have been deleted though. I get it, two completly different universes and all, but _dragons_. At least from Skyrim. And not to mention the _deep_ lore of the Elder Scrolls series.

 **[1]** I always found this odd...Nadders have a speed stat of 8, while Monstrous Nightmares have 16. Snotlout even compared Hookfang to Stormfly when they swapped dragons for a day.

 **[2]** Just want to take a moment to point out this historical inaccuracy. Vikings didn't wear horned helmets. But since they do in the movies plus TV series, I'll include them for any new characters.

 **[3]** Okay, even when Dagur clearly said "fifty thousand brave Berserker soldiers" in Twinsanity I'd say five thousand is a more "realistic" number here. It might just be an engine/animator limitation but I have barely seen more than a hundred Vikings on screen at once, and that was during HTTYD2 during the dragon race or at the very ending. And besides, they live in an archipelago during the Middle/Dark Ages - the world wasn't really _that_ populous by then.

 **[4]** Basically the Belted Tunic from Skyrim, worn by some NPCs with some changes.


	18. The Training

Suprise suprise, I am not dead. Well, not dead yet. I work on Valve time, in case you haven't realised it yet.

 **Brock:** Allright, my best guess is the fact that you are reading the Elder Scroll inside a tear in time (or space), in which they do not exist and exist at the same time. The Elder Scrolls have a mind of their own, mind you. The Moth Priest says so anyway, and they are the main authority on Elder Scrolls.

As for Arthur Payne, the Sword of the Morning versus Mikael Wulfharth, the Dragon of the North...based on pure skill, they would be equal, I guess. But when you consider gear and other talents, Mikael would roflstomp him, easily. Even with Dawn which is an unique Valyrian steel sword that is made from a fallen star. Valar morghulis.

 **Guest:** Thanks, fixed that little mishap.

 **Fair warning: Contains some sensitive subjects. But necessary ones. Also violence.**

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Training**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"What about?" asked Hiccup in a whisper.

"Some things. Follow me to my house." Mikael explained.

The walk back to the Edge was silent, with Gobber mostly wondering what would the three talk about, Stoick being worried for his son, and Hiccup was slightly unsure what would they need to talk about in private. The dragons waited outside to let the humans speak.

Once they walked inside the house, with Gobber allowed inside for being Hiccup's mentor for a long time, Mikael decided to start.

"Allright...I should've told you of this sooner sir, but we've had no time." Mikael first apologised. Stoick nodded solemnly, eagerly awaiting what Mikael was about to say next. "Hiccup has been...training with me." Mikael hesitantly started.

"You mean weapons practice? That's good to hear, son!" Stoick laughed and slapped Hiccup hard on the back.

"No, I meant...teaching him how to use the Voice." Mikael finally uttered what he meant to say.

Stoick was silent for a moment. It was _alright_ if Mikael used his gift which by all means was witchcraft to most Vikings, but now his _son_ also knows how to use some of it?

"Why didn't you let me know, son? Mikael?" Stoick asked, looking both at Hiccup and Mikael.

"Both of not having the proper time, and for being secretive. For that, I am sorry, sir." Mikael said.

"Allright." Stoick said, as if waiting for Mikael to continue.

"I said to Hiccup that I will only teach him if he agrees to it, and so he did. Hiccup, show what you can do. Not too much, we're inside my house." Mikael said, gesturing to an empty wall. It can take a low-powered Shout easily.

" _Fus_!" Hiccup Spoke, and a small shockwave hit the empty wall.

"That...is only a small bit of power Hiccup has." Mikael said, pointing to the wall.

"How did you discover his gift?" Stoick inquiried.

"I'm not sure. I guess I sensed the bond between Hiccup and Toothless? Dragons of Tamriel can sense the presence of their own kind, and I sort of felt that with Hiccup. My best guess is that Hiccup and Toothless have a shared soul." Mikael calmly explained.

"Allright. What else do you teach him?" Stoick asked.

"We're only starting so far. Once I start to teach him more, we need to do balancing exercises. Meditation and so on, to keep his inner and outer self in balance. It is mandatory, unless Hiccup wants to have a Voice so powerful his whispers shake the earth." Hiccup sternly explained while looking at Hiccup, then turned back to Stoick. "Also in the side I'll teach him the way of the sword, hopefully to never use it." Mikael said.

"Well said." Stoick said. His son was in good hands. "We'll be taking our leave then. I see you have a good mentor, I have no fear." Stoick said while smiling at his son.

"Goodbye dad. I'll try to visit Berk once in a while." Hiccup said.

"Goodbye son. Take care of yourself." Stoick said while embracing Hiccup in a bear hug. Might've crushed a couple of ribs in the process.

"Daaa-aad, can't bre-eathe..." Hiccup wheezed, and Stoick released his grip and walked outside with Gobber. Gobber smiled at Hiccup too, having the same thoughts as his old friend and followed Stoick out.

Mikael and Hiccup walked outside too to see Stoick, Gobber, Aron and Ginna leave on their dragons, back to Berk. Even when they're new dragon riders, they will reach Berk just fine on their own now.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll start training." Mikael said and smiled with a wide grin.

"I see that smile, what are you planning to do to poor me?" Hiccup sarcastically remarked.

"Nothing too crazy. it'll be fine." Mikael said then placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Let's get down to the Arena and we'll get started."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Dagur was an impatient man.

He already has spent some time gathering an army. If he was still the Berserker chief he would've had an armada five times the size of his current pirate armada in five times the less time.

But for now, all he had was a rag-tag armada of Visithug savages, Lava Lout mercenaries and lots of different ships with different speeds and maneuverabilities.

Now, he was approaching the fortress of the Dragon Trappers. It was situated to the very south of the Barbaric Archipelago, near a fjord between two larger island that has deep forest with autumn trees. It was very close to the mainland Norway, hence being a hotspot for dragon trappers and some random traders looking to fetch dragon skin to later sell to the nobles of Europe.

The fortress itself was impressive. High walls, watchtowers, metal cages everywhere. It was built mostly out of wood but it would take a lot of dragons to destroy with all the _dragon trappers_ situated inside. Or one humongous dragon.

Dagur's flagship and four other ships docked in the main harbor while the rest were waiting off the shore inside closer to the fjord they entered through.

Dagur and his two lieutenants walked across the gangplank and met the apparent leader of this outpost.

"Good day lads! I am Eret, son of Eret. This is my outpost. What can I do for you?" The man, Eret, introduced himself.

Dagur internally scoffed at the man's cheery and overly confident attitude. He was fighting and trapping dragons, after all. Not to mention he was a tall man with a weird chin tattoo. Dagur himself has a tattoo over his left eye, with three blue stripes, but it doesn't look as stupid as the chin tattoo, thought Dagur.

"We're here for your expertise." Dagur said, straight to the point.

"Got a dragon problem? Tell me the where, the what and the why and we'll get started." Eret said cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

"We need to buy some trapping equipment for our own use. We need them to fight dragon _riders_." Dagur said, growling the word 'riders'.

"Ah, I see. Aye, we've had some problems with a dragon rider too. Attacking our ships, freeing trapped dragons inside cages and traps." Eret said, with his cheery demeanor gone, now with a serious expression while cupping his chin in thought.

"What kind of a dragon rider? He or she?" Dagur asked out of curiosity. Hopefully, it's not a third rogue dragon rider.

" _It_ rides a bloody four winged beast that fires cyclones of fire. _It_ also wears weird armour and a staff with some rattles on it."

"I see." Dagur said calmly. He wanted to kill the other dragon riders himself and wear their dragon's skulls as helmets while wearing their skin as a cape, so he decided not to say anything to this Eret character.

"Anyway, back to business. We can sell you some equipment that's not being used now. Sorry lads, we can't really sell any equipment we use ourselves." Eret said.

"We'll take them. Got any spare soldiers?" Dagur bluntly said.

"Sorry lads, we need all the manpower we need for ourselves." Eret shrugged then turned to a soldier nearby, said something to him but Dagur couldn't overhear him. "Allright, we'll bring out the equipment here. Feel free to look around, might catch something else in your eye." Eret said and walked away.

"By Thor, I hate that guy." Dagur said quietly to himself then turned to his lieutenants. "We'll get the equipment, and we'll 'visit' a tribe. The men are getting restless." Dagur said to them.

"I agree. Some Visithugs on one ship were anxious to raid some dragon-loving Vikings." Vorg said, chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah, the Lava Louts want even more dragonskin capes." Savage added.

Dagur nodded. He, too has a thirst for dragon blood right about now.

They waited for a few minutes by the docks, and now Eret alongside with a few other dragon trappers brought out some dragon trapping equipment that has clearly seen better days. There was some sort of a net launcher that resembled a crossbow, some of the wooden parts rotten, iron parts rusted and the nets shredded.

"Obviously this equipment is not being used, because it's broken!" Dagur growled.

"No need to get violent lad." Eret said, holding his hands in front of him with a small smile. "As I said, we had spare equipment that was not being used. I did not mention the quality of said equipment." Eret smirked.

"Filthy liars." Dagur growled.

"Now now. As you can see, this fortress is full of armed and dangerous finest dragon trappers this corner of world has ever seen. Fully capable of defending itself from dragons...and Vikings." Eret smirked.

Dagur then quickly grabbed a dagger from his belt and closed the distance between Eret and him. Even with his shorter stature, he managed to hold the said dagger at Eret's throat from behind his back. The man next to him pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Dagur. And like a small snowball rolling down a hill, suddenly both sides were fully armed and ready to fight. Dagur's men were heavily outnumbered, but Dagur had their leader held at a blade at his throat.

"Now, you will sell us some equipment...in good condition, and with a good price." Dagur said and cackled madly. "Or I'll slit your throat." Dagur said cheerfully, cackling some more.

Eret lost his braggant attitude and arrogance, now with a straight face not a smirk.

"Very well. Sigurd, get some men and bring out some net crossbows and bola launchers." Eret said to the man next to him, still pointing at Dagur with a crossbow. He hesitated for a moment but then lowered his crossbow and ran off. "We'll ask for 50 gold pieces for each net crossbow. Sound fair enough?" Eret said calmly to Dagur, turning his head slightly. It was half of the usual price.

"Yes. Yes, very much fair." Dagur smirked.

Later on, when the gold and equipment were exchanged, Dagur still held Eret and knifepoint. The armada off the coast was ready to fight if any trouble were spotted. Tensions ran high, with every dragon trapper's hands on their swords, or crossbows. Dagur's men were loading the equipment on their ships on the harbor.

"Our business here has been concluded. I hope we never see each other again." Eret said.

"Agreed, my little braggant friend." Dagur said, smiling.

Now, Dagur's men boarded the boats, while Dagur was still holding Eret with a knife to his throat. Dagur backed away slowly, with all other ships but his own leaving the harbor with the equipment. The flagship of Dagur's armada was still docked, waiting for its captain to board.

"Like you said..." Dagur said, while released Eret from his grasp, and now Eret held a hand to his throat. "...our business here is concluded." Dagur smirked, boarded his ship. "Set sail!" Dagur commanded and his ship left the harbor, easing the tension between the Dragon Trappers and Dagur's armada.

"What a madman." Eret said to himself, then started to walk away. However, one of his loyal men laid a hand on Erets shoulder.

"Should we inform Lord Drago of this?" he asked.

"No. A great bear doesn't care what happens to some salmons in a stream. As long as he is hungry and there are still some salmons, he'll keep catching the salmons. If there are no salmons, he'll move to a different river." Eret said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Nothing too crazy, he said. It'll be fine, he said." Hiccup muttered to himself as he was trying to do a handstand.

"I said, nothing _too_ crazy, and it'll _be_ fine." Mikael said casually, sitting cross legged next to Hiccup.

The exercises Mikael planned for Hiccup were odd, to say the least. First, he was to do a handstand, then Shout while doing a handstand. Trouble was, doing a handstand was a very difficult task for Hiccup. His other leg weighted more than the other, so he tended to sway to his left more.

"How...will...this...improve me?" Hiccup asked while still trying to do a handstand, falling back to his feet every time. Well, foot.

"When you can focus your thoughts, and your willpower to a Shout when doing a handstand or something else distracting, you have more control over your Voice. If you cannot control your Voice it will be released on it's own, making your Voice very destructive even when speaking even in other languages of the dragons." Mikael explained.

"And...how destructive is that?" Hiccup asked, somewhat worried, now sitting down next to Mikael.

"Enough to warrant permanent mouth gags." Mikael said.

Hiccup said nothing, only nodded slowly. Mikael sighed deeply, then remembered the passages of the first etched tablets on the side of the road to High Hrothgar from Ivarstead.

"Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus. Their word was the Voice, and they only spoke only for True Needs. For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land." Mikael recited the first emblem. Hiccup then turned to Mikael, wondering what he was talking about. "That is the reason one must control their Voice...or they would never speak to their friends, allies or loved ones ever again. Only to those who they would harm." Mikael answered Hiccup's thoughts while glancing at the others who were watching at the other side of the arena.

"So Mikael, show us how you do it." Astrid shouted across the arena.

Mikael pondered should he even bother answering the challenge, but as the children of Akatosh, they cannot refuse a challenge. "Fine. Stand clear." Mikael said, removing his weapons and setting them aside. Hiccup took this as his cue to get clear, and moved to the other side of the arena.

Mikael stood at attention, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He then bent over, and did a handstand, and stayed there for a few seconds. He then opened his eyes, and saw the targets set up for Hiccup, some barrels with target circles painted on them.

" _Fus ro dah!_ " Mikael Shouted, still doing a handstand. The Voice sent the barrels flying back, crashing into the walls of the arena. Mikael then turned around while doing a handstand, spotting some more targets.

" _Fo krah diin!_ " Mikael Shouted, this time a wave of blizzard and cold coming forth from his Voice, causing the barrels to freeze and then shatter due to becoming brittle from the biting cold.

" _Yol toor shul!_ " Another set of targets were burned to ashes. However, suddenly Mikael turned against the others, at the other side of the arena.

" _Zun haal viik!_ " Mikael Spoke, and Astrid's battleaxe was flung off her hand, while Tuffnut lost Macey and Ruffnut lost her spear before they managed to even notice Mikael turn towards them. Mikael then swung his legs forward and backwards to do a backflip to get back on his feet. The others were baffled to see their weapons robbed from their hands so violently, like they were hot as dragonfire, or cold like the winters of the Archipelago.

"Presentation over. Hiccup...continue." Mikael said, while wheezing occasionally for air. Four fully powered Shouts in a quick succession will almost always take most of his breath away.

"How do you do this? It's impossible for me." Hiccup said to Mikael.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice. And it is only impossible because you deem it so. Always remember this: If you will it, so it shall be." Mikael said.

"That...doesn't make much sense. Just because you want something to happen, it won't happen only because of that." Hiccup retorted.

"Believe me, in this case your doubt will hold you back." Mikael said. " _Stin hin hah._ Free your mind from the prison that is your doubt." Mikael recited the same advice Paarthurnax gave him.

Hiccup pondered on Mikael's words, before standing up again. This time, Hiccup took a deep breath and a second. He planted his hands on the stone floor of the training arena, then slowly raised his foot and other foot from the ground, now doing a handstand. The others, especially Astrid were looking at Hiccup with expectment. By now Mikael had rearranged the barrels he knocked off earlier in front of Hiccup. Hiccup now had maintained his handstand for a few seconds, with his prosthetic leg swaying more heavily than his intact leg, but still managed to keep his balance. He then took a few more deep breaths, before remembering what was the task at hand.

" _Fus ro dah_!" Hiccup Shouted, and the barrels were sent flying yet again.

All was silent in the arena, with everyone looking wide-eyed at Hiccup who collapsed to the ground from exhaustion before Mikael decided to break the silence by clapping slowly.

"Congratulations. Now I need to figure something more challenging." Mikael said, before leaving the arena on Qolokah's back.

"Hiccup! You did it!" Astrid said and crushed Hiccup in a bear hug. Hiccup wheezed for air and Astrid released him. "Sorry." she apologised.

"It's allright. Not like...there was much air left to squeeze out anyway." Hiccup muttered while gasping for air. For that, Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder. "Ow! Violence!" Hiccup joked.

"What did he say? 'Figure out something more challenging?' What did he mean by that?" Fishlegs asked, now standing next to Hiccup.

"Probably something excruciating. Judging from today, I'd say he is _very_ good at teaching." Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"He hasn't been from the start?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, he's good." Hiccup conceded.

Their conversation was interrupted when a small Terrible Terror appeared and landed in the training arena. Finally, it turned its gaze on Hiccup and flew over to him. Hiccup noticed the message tied to his leg, took it and read it.

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asked.

"It says...apparently, Ugli-Thug spies around Lava Louts and Visithug tribes have seen Dagur going around, buying mercenaries and ships. Last report was from the Visithug spies, telling they were heading south." Hiccup read the letter.

"For what?" Astrid asked.

"No clue. As far as I know, there are no tribes south of the Visithugs." Hiccup shrugged. "But no matter. The closest tribes from there are the Ugli-Thugs, then the Meatheads and the Bog Burglars."

"It takes about...three to four days flying non-stop for a Terror to reach here from the Ugli-Thug island. Which means for all we know, Dagur might be moving towards them already." Fishlegs said.

"Allright Riders, we're leaving in an hour. Pack what you need, it's going to be a long ride." Hiccup said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hiccup." Mikael butted in, suddenly appearing again in the Arena. "If we all leave, it'll mean that the Edge will be undefended. Besides, who knows where Dagur will be moving next. Maybe he will attack here, maybe he will attack Berk. By Oblivion, maybe all islands at once, if he's got a big enough armada." Mikael reasoned.

Hiccup thought about what Mikael said for a moment, then nodded. "Allright. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins, you'll stay here in the Edge. Fishlegs will be acting leader. Me and Astrid will go to Berk. Mikael and Camicazi will go to the Ugli-Thugs, maybe visit the other tribes while you're at it. They're pretty close to each other." Hiccup said while pointing at the each Rider.

"What about the bet?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup put his hand up to his face. "I suppose there won't be a point to clear your hut since you're away. But if it's not cleaned when we come back..." Hiccup said, glancing towards the others who put their hands up in defense.

"Looks like I get to see more of this world now." Mikael muttered out loud.

Hiccup smiled. "That's why you're going with Cami. I don't think nobody will let you even close to the Bog Isles without her with you." Hiccup said.

"Good point. We usually don't allow men on our island. Other than traders and the like." Cami coyly smiled.

Mikael raised an eyebrow. "No offense to you but how exactly does that work?" Mikael asked.

"You don't want to know." Camicazi said slyly.

"Point taken." Mikael conceded, not really wanting to know how an all-female would exactly work with no men to have children with.

"Anyway, we're leaving in an hour. Pack up, and like I said it's going to be a long ride..." Hiccup said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The four Riders arrived in Berk after two days with one stop between. One half between Berk and Dragon's Edge is nothing but sea, but the other half has a barren island with no dragons in it and then there's Fireworm Island or Breakneck Bog.

As three landed during nightfall, they immediately went to rest after a very long ride. The next morning, All four decided to meet up in the dragon training arena before Mikael and Camicazi seperated from Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup...you'll be on your own for now. You are doing very well in your training. Continue with the handstand exercise, also here's some other things to do in order to improve your focus." Mikael said, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and handed a scroll with the other hand.

Hiccup took the scroll and read it, his eyebrows shooting up more and more as he read. "Are you serious?" Hiccup then looked at Mikael who nodded, and started to read some things out loud: "'Balance on one leg of your choosing while turning around to Shout. Meditate for several hours straight with no interruptions. Extra points if you do so from dawn to dusk.' How are these going to help me understand Toothless?" Hiccup seriously asked.

"We both are mortal. I however posess the undying, immortal soul of a dragon and the blood of the dragons flow through me. Controlling my inner power comes easier to me, but the same cannot be said about my temper. I did the same things as you did, as a precaution. But for you, such things are necessary." Mikael said, glanced at Astrid quickly, indicating to her with his eyes. "I'm sure you remember what we talked about last time." Mikael said.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid who returned his gaze, then turned to Mikael and nodded. "Yes." He said quietly, then Mikael nodded seeing as he understood what he meant.

"As for Toothless, I made no promises. I only said it was a possibility. As I said, keep honing your skills." Mikael said to Hiccup and then turned to Astrid. "Astrid, would you be as kind and train with Hiccup to fight? When we meet again, I'll teach him everything I know. It would be good to have some experience before I start." Mikael asked as he climbed on Qolokah's saddle.

"Sure." Astrid said shortly.

"Take care of yourself. _Lok, Thu'um_." Mikael said in farewell and started to turn Qolokah around to take off.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Hiccup asked.

" _Lok, Thu'um_. Translated it literally means 'Sky, Voice'. But more commonly it is said to mean 'Sky above, Voice within', and is the de-facto motto of the Greybeards." Mikael explained.

" _Lok, Thu'um_ , then." Hiccup smiled and Mikael smiled back.

"Well, we're wasting time while you two speak in an incomprehensible language and talk about some jumbo mumbo." Camicazi piped up from nearby, clearly looking bored.

"Yeah yeah." Mikael waved her off as he and Camicazi took off and started to head south, towards the three friendly tribes.

The pair managed to fly for ten minutes flying seemingly with no goal. Then Mikael decided to break the tension.

"So do you know the way to the Ugli-Thugs?" Mikael asked.

"Yeah, just try to keep up with me." Camicazi said as she silently told her dragon to speed up, and Phantom did so.

"She's trying to outrun _us_. What do you say, brother?" Mikael asked.

'Let's show who are the true kings of the skies.' Qolokah growled and Mikael smirked at the response.

" _STRUN!_ " Mikael Shouted, and charged Qolokah with lightning, and after a few bursts of lightning charged the lightning dragon, it sped up.

The Skrill flied almost as fast as a Night Fury, but a Changewing was nowhere near a decent match for against a Skrill charged with lightning. The Skrill and his loyal companion caught up and sped past Camicazi in a manner of seconds, and managed to mess up Camicazi's long and wild hair due to the speeding wind and the lightning around the Skrill. Camicazi only smirked at this. After all, the trip to her home wouldn't be so boring after all.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

After the initial race, the two dragons and their Riders settled on a leisurely glide over the vast seas of the Archipelago.

"You cheated." Camicazi said, for the hundreth time since the race.

"And for the...I've lost count how many times I've said, I only used my loyal brother's very nature to it's advantage. Skrills are faster and stronger when charged with lightning." Mikael said exasperately to the Bog heir.

"And for the uncounted time, you used that...dragon power, not natural thunder storms." Camicazi said. "Is there anything you _can't_ do by yelling some words?"

"Make the sun rise in the west and set in the east. Make the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. And make the seas go dry...well, maybe with enough fire the water can evaporate like boiling water." Mikael answered, and Camicazi only shook her head.

"Also now that I think about it, the duel between the First Dragonborn and a Dragon Priest called Vahlok caused some land seperate from the mainland, forming the island of Solstheim. Or so the legend says. If I try hard enough, I _might_ be able to level a mountain. But I won't. At least without a really good reason." Mikael continued.

"Why not?" Camicazi asked.

"Because the Voice was a gift from the gods to the mortals, in times of great need. 'Only use your Voice for True Needs', as my mentor Arngeir constantly told me." Mikael curtly answered.

Now, his dragon underneath him tensed slightly, and started to scan the horizon. Mikael knew, that something up.

"Do your dragon eyes see something, brother?" Mikael asked his Skrill for the hundreth time this past twelve hours.

'I think I see land far up ahead.' Qolokah said tiredly as he gazed into the horizon with a focused gaze. Mikael squeezed his eyes and put a hand to his eyebrows, and barely saw a clutter of small islands far ahead. He was slightly tired of riding a dragon across the vast seas of the archipelago for the past three days or so, with barely any rest between so he had to do a double take if what he saw wasn't an illusion. But luckily this time, it wasn't.

"Land ahead!" Mikael shouted to Camicazi.

"Finally..." Camicazi faked a sigh. She knew however, what island was ahead.

"Tell me about it. Nothing but riding a dragon for the past three days." Mikael said.

As the two dragons and the Riders approached the island, they saw a very familiar green Deadly Nadder come closer from nearby sea stacks...with a rider. A very familiar, red headed rider.

"Hold up..." Mikael said warily, as now he started to guess where he and Camicazi were right about now.

"Mikael, Camicazi!" the Rider greeted the two. She was no other than Katrine, from Berk. "What are you doing here? And where are the others?" she asked.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins stayed at our base, Astrid and Hiccup are at Berk while me and Camicazi were _supposed_ to head to Ugli-Thugs..." Mikael said, glaring at Camicazi who only raised her hands up in fake surrender.

"I wanted to visit home first. After all, the Bogs are closer to Berk than the Ugli-Thugs. You've seen the map." Camicazi pointed out.

Mikael only groaned. The three tribes were very close together in a triangle formation with the tip pointing upwards, and that tip is the Bog Isles. "Fine, let's just land. I need a drink anyways." Mikael conceded, and the three flied towards the island group of Bog Isles. As the trio flied in closer, Mikael pulled his wooden dragon priest mask from his saddle packs and put it on his face.

As they landed, a crowd appeared near the town plaza of the main island of the Bog Burglars, where the Chieftess' and her familys house was situated, as was the Great Hall. It looked the same as any other Viking tribe village to the rest of the Vikings, but with every single inhabitant being a Viking woman. As the crowd got a better look at the trio who landed, the first thing they noticed was that the Heir to the tribe was riding a Changewing. Then they noticed the Berkian woman riding her Nadder...and the third dragon was a Skrill, with a masked warrior with long , brown hair. The odd warrior stood out like a sore thumb, and the crowd wondered who she...or he was.

"CAMI!" a roar thundered from the other side of the crowd. The crowd parted, revealing the Bog Chieftess, Big-Boobied Bertha herself. "Where have ye been?!" she bellowed.

"Oh nothing too amazing, training a Changewing and the like." Camicazi said casually while petting her dragon's head, emitting a satisfied purr.

"Who's tha one...oh!" Bertha asked, before getting a decent look at the Skrill rider, remembering that she knew only one person who rode a Skrill and wore dragonscale armour. "Remove that mask, yer not that hideous!" Bertha yelled and chuckled slightly.

Mikael sighed. "As you wish." his deeper, muffled tone said as he removed the mask. The crowd gasped audibly as the rider revealed to be a man. Most people understood what their Chieftess meant, as the man had glowing yellow eyes, scars all over his face. "Not that hideous huh? That's a compliment if I ever saw one." Mikael remarked dryly, emitting a chuckle from some of the crowd.

"Decided ta bring _him '_ ere, eh daughter?" Bertha smirked and winked at Camicazi. Mikael frowned at her words.

"We're only to stop here to get some rest before heading to the Ugli-Thugs. We've been riding for three days straight with barely any breaks in between." Mikael interjected, seeing what Bertha was hinting at.

"Aye aye, git to the Hall fer some grub." Bertha waved him off and winked again at Camicazi who smirked back. The Riders dismounted their dragons and started to walk towards the Hall to get something to eat and drink.

Qolokah sniffed the air and looked around as he walked alongside Mikael. 'These females seem to have taken an interest in you. I can smell their scent. And why there are only females?' Qolokah asked from Mikael, who decided not to answer immediately. It would seem weird to have a man talk to his dragon out of nowhere. Especially in a tribe full of women.

As the trio arrived in the Great Hall, grabbed something to eat from the cooks and sat down at a table at the very center, Mikael was unusually nervous for a man who has faced dragons, vampires and several milennia old Dragonborn. At least one person from each table was staring at him.

"Why are everybody staring?" Mikael asked Camicazi who shrugged, not looking away from her food as she ate. "Have they ever seen a man before?" Mikael remarked which made Camicazi stop eating and glared at him.

"Some of us, no. Mostly the younger women. The older ones who have visited other tribes or are more active at the docks and the like have." Camicazi said and continued eating.

"Okay, now I really want to know. How do you...you know, survive? And by that I mean...having children and the like. I guess male visitors are pretty rare." Mikael finally asked.

"We usually visit other tribes, do our way with the men then leave and have the baby here." Camicazi explained, then turned to see Mikael with his jaw on the floor. "What? It's always been this way, as far as I know."

"What about the boy children?" Mikael asked.

"We send them back to the tribe where they were seeded from. We're not butchers." Camicazi said.

"Now the most important question...why?" Mikael asked.

"Why what?" Camicazi asked, confused.

"Just...why bother? What's the point?" Mikael asked.

"Bother for what? The point for what?" Camicazi asked cautiously.

"To have an all-female tribe." Mikael bluntly said.

Camicazi was silent all of a sudden, and looked around to see her mother sitting at the Chieftess' designated, round table. She nodded at Camicazi. Maybe she heard the two talk, maybe she guessed what they were talking about. Camicazi took a deep breath, and started talking.

"According to the legends and stories that are passed down from mother to daughter, the first Chieftess of the Bog Burglar tribe was a shield maiden called Sigrún the Stalwart. **[1]** She was at first a shield maiden to one of the other tribes of the Archipelago, no one knows which one but after her first raid on one of the other tribes, what she saw was the true horrors of war." Camicazi started.

Mikael knew where she was going. He has seen this many times over the course of his life. Thankfully, Legionnaires are professional soldiers with unmatched discipline so most of the horrors of war aside from his brother and sister Nords dying came from the Stormcloaks in the Civil War.

"Murdering, pillaging, looting and raping. She saw what the men in her raiding party did to the women and children of the enemy tribe, so after she returned to her tribe, she gathered the other shield maidens and deserted their home tribe, sailed to here, Bog Isles. That's the short version." Camicazi explained calmly to Mikael.

"I...see." Mikael lowered his head down and looked at the table out of the new-found respect towards the Bog Burglars.

"Since then, we've been teaching our ways to our daughters. Never fear a man, and never refuse a challenge to put a man in his place." Camicazi said.

"That applies to any human, elf or beast-man, in my opinion." Mikael interjected.

"True, but from our backgrounds we are especially taught not to fear men." Camicazi pointed out.

"Understandable. That reminds me...Can you gather your mother and the three others I fought in the Arena in here? Be right back." Mikael said, stood from the table and exit the Great Hall.

Camicazi was slightly confused by what he was about to do, but obliged nonetheless. She brought the three other warriors to the Chieftess' table, Ragnhildr, Ingunn and Edda. They all asked why were they requested, but all Camicazi could say was 'I don't know'."

But when Mikael returned to the Hall, he was carrying a large sack with him, under his arm. It was a very long sack, its contents unknown.

"Chief. Camicazi. You three, sorry but I forgot your names." Mikael addressed and nodded at each Bog warrior, who in turn nodded back. "The fight you gave me at the Arena back at Berk was one of the best fights I've had in a long time. Even though it _was_ short lived..." Mikael said in an apologised tone for being blunt, but the Bogs chuckled.

"Anyway, I made these for you." Mikael said, and grabbed a sword, a mace and a shield, a bow made out of both wood and steel, a familiar warhammer and two shortswords out of the sack, and handed them over to the Bogs. "I sort of ruined your weapons, the last time we fought. So, here are some fresh arms, as a reparation and as a way of saying 'thanks'. Forged by yours truly." The Bogs examined the weapons they were handed, and nodded in approval.

"These are very light...can they hold up in battle?" Camicazi pointed out, swinging her new sword around.

"An', I dunno if ye knew but the warhammer ye ruined was a family warhammer, passed down from motha' to daughter." Bertha added.

"Take a closer look at the warhammer you got." Mikael said, pointing to the warhammer. Bertha was baffled but took a look. It had the exact same carving and shape as her family warhammer! "I found the ruined head at the Arena. What I did was basically coat the old head with the steel I forged, and made the handle out of this...lighter steel and wrapped it in leather. So the old warhammer is still there, but it's better." Mikael explained.

"I cannot thank ye enough fer this. Our family warhammer was priceless." Bertha said, examining her reborn family warhammer.

"What is this lighter steel?" the mace and shield warrior, Ingunn asked as she examined the shield and mace she got.

Mikael smirked. "Well, it's basically the same steel as as you'll find everwhere else. But...I have my secret to make it stronger and lighter. You won't find steel like this anywhere. It's a shame I don't have any materials from home, I would've made some fine weapons that makes steel look like wood. "

"I'll take your word for it." Ingunn said.

"Ye will always be welcome 'ere and under our roof, Mikael...Wulfharth was it?" Bertha said and Mikael nodded. "Not many men hav' that honor, the hospitality of tha' Bogs." Bertha added.

"I kind of guessed that. Not that many men visit here, last I heard." Mikael muttered and the five Bogs chuckled.

"Aye, but most of them are traders." Bertha said.

"But enough about that. I need a drink." Mikael said, waved everyone off to grab a large tankard of ale. But before that happened, a loud horn blast was heard by everyone in the Hall. And then a second. As the second horn blast happened, everyone got in high alert.

"What's going on?" Mikael asked.

"Enemies." Bertha said grimly and grabbed her renewed warhammer and stormed outside alongside all armed Bog warriors.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

As everyone stepped outside, what they saw was an armada sailing towards the main village. The Bogs had no armada, only a few longboats for diplomatic and trade missions so the harbor was relatively unguarded thanks to the presence of Ugli-Thugs to the south-east and the Meatheads to the south-west.

The armada had a large variety of ships in it. Lava Lout made warships that were made for heavy raiding and also to transport slaves or other loot. Visithug longboats that were for quick raids and to carry small amounts of loot. And one Berserker flagship with the iconic Skrill on its sail. All boats had different sorts of net and bola launchers on them.

"Well. This is the third damn time when I arrive on a new island and an armada attacks." Mikael remarked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What were those times?" Camicazi asked.

"First was when I arrived on Berk, a thirty ship Berserker armada. Second was a thirty ship armada on Outcast Island when I searched for this big guy here..." Mikael explained and he pat the Skrills head. "and this is the third time. Thirteen ships, I count." Mikael finished.

"We hav' no ships, but we hav' five dragons an' 'bout five hundred fighting Bogs right 'ere. Ingunn, ye'll be in charge. Ragnhildr and Edda are yer seconds." Bertha said. The mentioned Bogs nodded solemnly.

"This is a perfect opportunity to show how good it is to bond with dragons. Chief, you, me, Katrine and Camicazi will attack the ships on the water while your warriors hold the island down if they manage to land. If only Hiccup is here with Toothless, I could use a Nigh Fury about now." Mikael counceled.

"Well be fine. Just use those..loud yells or whatever is that you do. Now is a good time, right?" Camicazi said. Mikael only glared back.

"The dragon blood and soul is a gift given to me by the gods. It is not used lightly, I will only use it if _absolutely_ necessary."

"Aye. I wouldn't wan' ta risk the anger of tha' gods." Bertha agreed.

"I'm glad you agree with me. But now...we have a battle to fight. And I intend to win it." Mikael said surely and mounted on Qolokah's back. "Qolokah is a Skrill and Phantom is a Changewing, meaning he has lightning and she has acid instead of fire. Me and Camicazi will focus on clearing the ships while you can burn the ships down." Mikael advised while all nodded.

"All by yourselves?" Katrine asked.

Mikael nodded surely. "I beat five of the best of the best of the Bog Burglars. A ship full of angry Vikings will not be a match." Mikael stated as matter-of-factly. The two Bogs looked pleased at themselves, hearing praise from this warrior. "Lets go, we're wasting time." Mikael said and took to the skies with the four remaining dragons behind him.

As the five dragons approached the incoming armada, they could see the crew onboard scurrying around the decks, bringing on bows and arrows while readying the bola and net launchers.

"Looks like Boggies decided to join the dragon fan club." Dagur muttered to himself but as the formation approached closer and closer the leading dragon got bigger and bigger. "Wait a minute..." Dagur took out a spy glass and took a good look at the main dragon. It was a Skrill...wait, _his_ Skrill. With that thief riding it. "Looks like they are returning my dragon, MY Skrill back to me! Ready up the bolas and nets!" Dagur yelled to the crew on his ship and the men around the armada spread the orders around.

Mikael and the rest meanwhile got closer and closer until they were finally in range. Once they did, bolas and nets were sent flying from nearly every ship. "Evasive maneuvers!" Mikael commanded and started twirling around. The rest being less experienced dragon rides only went up or down to avoid the bolas and nets. "Now, attack!" Mikael commanded.

Mikael approached his first ship ready to be cleared. It was a Lava Lout made ship, full of Lava Lout mercenaries with their dragonskin cloaks, spiky armour and mean look on their faces. As Mikael got closer and closer, he leapt off the dragon mid flight and landed on the ship, getting everyone's attention.

"I'll skin yer dragon for a new cape, dragon lover!" a nearby Lava Lout charged at Mikael with an axe in his hand.

Mikael drew his signature longsword. A stalhrim double-edged blade infused with dragonbone, like a Daedric weapon made from ebony and infused with a Daedra heart, gleaming and shining white in the sun, with a dragon head at its pommel and a dragonbone hilt with Netch purple leather wrapped over the grip.

"Victory, or Sovngarde!" Mikael roared the Nordic war cry and Camicazi also leapt off her Changewing nearby and entered the fray as well, roaring her own war cry.

The two dragons flew overhead, shooting lightning blasts and spitting acid at random Lava Louts but not at those too closer to their Riders. Their Riders below we're battling the Lava Louts, with Mikael taking the lead in kills very fast, his blade augmented with Aedric power slicing through vastly inferior iron and steel like it was mammoth cheese butter, sometimes taking an arm with the same swing. Even though it has been a good while Mikael has been in a real fight, sparring with the other Riders kept his reflexes and skills sharp. Not before long he fell into the same battle trance he is used to.

"Four." Parry the axe swing aimed at his left arm, kick, two-handed downwards swing. "Five." Parry the spiked mace aimed at his face, sideways swing and stab. "Six." Mikael counted the kills he was getting, to himself mostly. He thought Camicazi wouldn't overhear them, but he was wrong. Camicazi was slightly baffled on why would he count his kills during the heat of battle.

The other two Riders we're flying in formation, both Nadders using their magnesium breath to burn through the wood to sink the ships quickly. Being undertrained to use dragon trapping equipment, most nets and bolas were easy enough to avoid even for the slightly unexperienced dragon riders, apart from Katrine. Sometimes they stole a glance at what was happening on the ship where Mikael and Camicazi were, and they were suprised on the amount of blood and gore on the ship.

Not too long after landing, the Dragonborn and the Bog Burglar cleared the first ship, full of dead Lava Louts.

"Let's go, we have lots more ships to clear." Mikael said to Camicazi as he climbed on Qolokah's back and flew off towards another ship.

Before Camicazi decided to mount her dragon and fly after him, she decided to take a look around the ship to see if there were anyone left. But also to see the aftermath. Most of them were cut down by the Dragonborn, but some bore the mark of Bog Burglar swordsmanship skills with lots of shallow cuts, instead of decisive swings from Mikael's longsword which made more than one poor Lava Lout lose an arm, a leg or even both. Along their dead corpses lie their ruined weapons, struck to pieces by superior weaponry.

She never saw him fight with the intent to kill. But now she did, and saw the results. The Bogs were a warrior tribe, through and through, but they had some tact when it comes to war. Less missing limbs, and the like. Shaking her head a couple of times, she mounted Phantom and followed Mikael.

.

.

 _Meanwhile, a small distance away..._

 _._

 _._

Savage was on the bow of his ship, and looked at the raging battle that all Bog Burglars and the the two reinforcing Dragon Riders were engaged in. But ignoring the small raiding party of five ships, safely away from the main battle.

"Looks like the boss' diversion is working." Savage said as he looked at the battle with his spyglass.

"Allright boys, let's make landfall. Quietly." Vorg instructed the party of both Lava Louts and Visithugs they brought along.

The raiding party landed in a secluded beach on the north side of the main island, and sneaked through the woods surrounding the village except on the south side, where the harbor is. As they approached on the village, they saw it was nearly abandoded. 'The elderly and the children must be hiding in the Great Hall', thought Savage. As the raiding party got near the storehouses and the Chieftess' house, a lone patroller spotted them and her eyes went wide.

"Kill her!" Savage hissed with low breath. A crossbow wielding Lava Lout took aim and fired a crossbow bolt right through the back of her skull just as she managed to blow in the horn once. "Move the body, now lets empty this place quickly." Savage said.

.

.

 _Meanwhile, down at the harbor..._

.

.

The main army of the Bog Burglars waiting at the harbor and the surrounding areas were puzzled as a lone horn blast was sounded. One was for friends, two for enemies and three for dragons. In four years they didn't need to blow the horn three times, thanks to Hiccup.

The Bog in charge, Ingunn turned to her seconds in command. "Edda, Ragnhildr. Check out what's the commotion in town." The two Bogs nodded and ran off.

The Bogs who were supposed to wait and hold the main island were getting anxious. The Chief, and the Heir were fighting on dragonback alongside with a Berkian and some other foreigner. When the four dragons and their Riders attacked the armada off the coast, they did not budge. They are far enough from the harbor to be safe from any archers, not even the best longbows of the current age couldn't shoot that far.

"They aren't even trying to land..." Ingunn muttered to herself as she watched the two Nadders flying about, burning holes in ships and a Skrill and a Changewing hovering around a ship. The ships were practically anchored off the coast. Then a realization hit her as she suddenly heard fighting in the village. "Everyone! Back to the village!"

The Bog warriors stormed back to the main village, only to see Edda and Ingunn lying on the ground, with Edda dead and Ragnhildr bleeding from a stomach wound.

"What happened here?" Ingunn asked as she kneeled down next to Ragnhildr. She was _the_ best archer in the Bog Isles. She examined their wounds, and saw that she would survive.

"Raiders...looted our homes under our noses." Ragnhildr rasped out.

"Did you recognize anyone?" Ingunn asked as she tried to help the dying archer as much as she could.

"The...they were Lava Louts or Visithugs. I think...their leaders were a Berserker and an Outcast. Saw their markings." Ragnhildr continued with a raspy voice.

Now their attention turned to the returning dragon riders who landed nearby. Mikael was covered in the blood of his enemies, mostly on his blade. Same with Camicazi, and their Chieftess and the Berkian rider were covered slightly in soot, most likely from the dragon fire their dragons caused.

"Wha' happened 'ere?" Bertha asked, slightly confused.

"Raiders snuck here while you were fighting the armada. I think it was a diversion." Ingunn answered.

"A diversion, I should've seen it...I am a fool. _Zu'u los mey_." Mikael lamented to himself in the Dovahzul.

"It's not yer fault, Mikael." Bertha assured him. Mikael only sighed deeply.

"No matter. I'm going to track them down myself." Mikael said surely. But then shakingly got off Qolokah. "But after I have a drink. Or several." Mikael said to himself as he walked slowly towards the Great Hall. He grabbed a large tankard of ale while inside the Hall, and some food to eat. Camicazi sat across him after a while of gulping down ale and mead.

"Are you sure you're going to track them down alone?" She asked.

"No offense, but you'll only slow me down. I need to ride fast to cover more ground, and your Changewing won't be able to keep up." Mikael said.

Camicazi sighed. "You're right. Can't keep up with your lightning happy zappy dragon." Camicazi joked.

"You're goddamn right you can't." Mikael deadpanned for a few seconds but then smiled and laughed. "After I'm gone, send a message to Hiccup I'm tracking Dagur's fleet down. I will find a way to send Hiccup and the rest messages, let him know that, too." Mikael thought about training a Terror. He could easily train one.

"Allright." Camicazi said.

After a few moments of silence, Mikael spoke up. "I know what you tried. I saw it plenty back home. Being the Dragonborn makes you the perfect canditate for a spouse." After Camicazi tried to interject, Mikael raised an index finger to stop her. "Don't deny it. Your mother said all what I needed to know." Mikael said and Camicazi sat in silence and embarrasment as her eyes looked down at the table. Her expression was all confirmation Mikael needed from her. "I understand, and I don't blame you. You probably needed a daugher to have her as the next Chieftess." Camicazi nodded slowly. "But...after understanding your culture, even if I was welcome here, I probably wouldn't see her at all, because of who I am. And if it was a son, I couldn't take care of him. So I have to say no." Mikael continued.

"I understand, you bloody dragon-man. No need to babble so much." Camicazi joked. Mikael chuckled as he stood up.

"I'll say this though...you're a fiery one. I feel sorry for whatever man you manage to seduce." Mikael said and pat Camicazi's shoulder as he passed her. "We'll see each other again at some point. I'll teach you a bit more when that happens. I can promise you that." Mikael said.

"I'll cut your tongue out if you fail to hold onto that, you know." Camicazi said.

"You're welcome to try, anytime." Mikael smiled and left the Great Hall.

Outside, the dead and wounded Bog Burglars we're moved away from the central plaza, towards the healer's hut or be prepared for a burial.

'Now what?' Qolokah asked, gently headbutting Mikael. 'You seem sad.'

"If I was paying any attention, instead of being in a battle frenzy I would've saved those womens' lives." Mikael lamented to himself as he laid a hand on Qolokah's head. "One of them was a woman who fought me back on Berk, when I needed to prove myself to them."

'We're you trying to mate her?' Qolokah asked but Mikael glared him back. 'Guess not, impractical humans.' Qolokah huffed.

"Whatever. We're going out now. We'll need to track them down." Mikael said as he climbed on Qolokah's back.

'Who? The people we slaughtered like fish on the sea?' Qolokah crooned, confused.

"No. Some other people snuck here while we we're busy fighting other's at the sea." Mikael said. " _We_ have to track them down, to make up for these people." Mikael confidently said.

'So you can impress the females here? Not like there are any males around.' Qolokah huffed sarcastically.

"Will you shut up about that, you bloody lizard? We humans are more complicated than that." Mikael said angrily but then took a deep breath after seeing his dragon's confused expression. "Anyway, let's go." Mikael said and with that the two took off from the plaza, leaving the Bog Isles behind.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, in Tamriel..._

First Ambassador Elenwen was not pleased.

Since the pitiful rebellion by the Nords was quelled, the Thalmor and it's Justiciars have had very much free reign over the northern wasteland called Skyrim. It has been over two years since the rebellion ended, and since then Talos worshippers have been caught all over Skyrim, and most of them were from the eastern side of Skyrim, where the rebel Holds were situated.

But alas, even the citizens and brigands of this wasteland were capable of resisting from the shadows. Over the past two years, random Justiciar patrols all over Skyrim have been decimated. Coincidentally, all of the patrols gonne missing since the end of the civil war of Skyrim. From the mountain ranges of Reach to the snowy landscapes of Winterhold, from small groups to large hunting groups have been decimated. It couldn't have been a single group dedicated to hunting the Thalmor, as any Thalmor spies and agents hunting leads turned up empty-handed.

Some were cut down to pieces by swords or axes, some by blunt weapons like maces or warhammers, and some groups were even charred from fire, making their bodies unrecognizable.

However, the thing that made Elenwen very unpleased was the fact that her bi-annual report from the Head Justiciars of Skyrim were late by three days. The Thalmor were known for their punctuality, so this was unacceptable.

A knock interrupted Elenwen's late night reading of previous reports to see if anything was amiss. She waved a nearby soldier to open the door, and five Head Justiciars entered. One for each major Hold of Skyrim.

"You're three days late. I hope you have a good excuse for being late." Elenwen muttered, not taking her gaze off the reports she was reading while the Justiciars entered.

"Pardon me, Ambassador but we have some very interesting reports we have made." Ondolemar, the Head Justiciar of Markarth said, handing the complete report to Elenwen, composed by all five Justiciars.

Elenwen took the report, and started to read it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except...

"Wait..." Elenwen muttered, then started to compare the two reports, six months between both reports. "The amount of Thalmor gone missing or ended up dead have almost dropped to nothing." Elenwen said.

"That's what caught our attention, Your Eminence. We double checked every report from our subordinates for three days to make sure." The Head Justiciar of Eastmarch said.

"What caused this?" Elenwen asked.

"There is only one rumour that is worthy of mention...the Dragonborn has went missing approximately three months ago." Ondolemar said. "But it's only a rumour, none of our spies have confirmed it true." Ondolemar shrugged.

"The Dragonborn? You mean the Legate that ended the rebellion by cutting Ulfric's head off?" Elenwen asked and Ondolemar nodded. "Interesting..." Elenwen muttered while thinking deeply. Then a sudden realization struck her. The Dragonborn was responsible for nearly all of the dead and missing Thalmor! "That pitiful human..." Elenwen growled.

"Your Eminence?" Ondolemar asked.

"The Legate was responsible for nearly all of our dead Thalmor. Every time we sent Justiciars against him, all of them ended up dead. Why didn't we see this earlier?" Elenwen said, then picked a quill, some ink and a piece of paper. "I need to write a letter to the homeland immediately. You may leave. And do _not_ tell anyone of this." Elenwen said, waving everyone off while writing a letter. All nodded, saluted and left the office.

If the Dragonborn, known as Mikael Honor-Blood to most was missing, it meant the great Ysmir, Dragon of the North and the Legate of the Legion wasn't there to defend his homeland...or by extension, the Empire...

This was the tipping of the delicate scale that the Thalmor needed, thought Elenwen as she wrote the letter.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

Mikael's on the hunt.

I have an announcement to make...One reason I haven't written this story is that I've sunken deep into the fandom of one certain TV show, that I honestly should've watched earlier. Expect a new story to arrive on my profile in the near future. In Valve time. Or maybe not. Still on the fence about that.

 **[1]** You may guess now where that name came from. I didn't find any information on canon background of the tribe so I made this background up for the Bog Burglars.


	19. The Hunt

Wow, I'm actually productive! Another chapter in a month! Also, in three days time (from when this is posted) this story is one year old. What a ride has it been.

Just one thing: the parts in between may not be in a chronological order. A lot like the scenes in Game of Thrones. Not just this chapter.

Let's get on with the show.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Hunt**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Urgh! Next time when I want to fly without taking a good bath, just slap and zap me in the face really hard." Mikael pinched his nose. After the battle of the Bog Isles, he completly left without cleaning himself and his armor first. And now, he has to face the consequences. Spoiler alert, dried blood doesn't smell pretty.

'Will do, brother.' Qolokah crooned what sounded like a chuckle.

Mikael thought, that since the main armada came from the east and they retreated that way when the stealthy raiding party left the island alongside with them, he should head east first. Unfortunately, according to the map Hiccup gave him most of the territory to the east of Bog Isles was uncharted, Eel Island was to the far east. He might need to mark down the locations of any islands he comes across.

But, the Ugli-Thugs were closer, more to the east than to the south. He could visit them to find out what they have found after he departed the Dragon's Edge.

After flying for a full day in stinking dragonscale armour, Mikael reached the Ugli-Thug island. He decided to circle around for a while to see if anyone recognized him, and to see if anyone decided to shoot him down from the sky. He landed in the plaza and was quickly surrounded by the Vikings.

The Ugli-Thugs have a very apt name. From children to grown men and women they looked very rough, almost Outcast-like. Mikael was slightly reminded of the Forsworn of the Reach and the Orsimer of Tamriel.

"Oi, Mikael the Dragonbane!" Ug the Ugli-Thug bellowed as he reached the plaza. "How can we help ye?" he asked, seemingly glad that he was there.

"First off, do you have a fresh water stream nearby? I got into a battle at the Bogs and forgot to clean my armour afterwards..." Mikael said. The Ugli-Thug chieftain got slightly closer but suddenly pinched his nose. "...and you can smell the results." Mikael pointed out.

"Aye. Not too far tha way." Ug said and pointed to north, still pinching his nose. "If ye need anythin', I'll be at the Great Hall until nightfall." Ug said, nodding slightly before leaving the plaza.

Mikael dismounted Qolokah and stared at the crowd for a while before speaking. "If you wanna smell a day old dried out blood of smelly Visithugs and Lava Louts, you better stay clear." Mikael said, before walking towards the direction Ug pointed towards. The Ugli-Thugs moved aside after getting one whiff.

After getting his armor, clothes and equipment properly cleaned, Mikael got into the Great Hall of the Ugli-Thugs. Mikael wondered, what was so special about the Great Halls for the Vikings? Vastly different tribes and cultures but yet they had the same concept of one large mead hall for tribal meetings and councils. True, for the Nords the only thing in common for all major towns and cities was the Hall of the Dead. The seat of the Jarl was mostly different for everyone. Whiterun had Dragonsreach, Solitude had the Blue Palace and Windhelm had the Palace of Kings, for an example.

As he walked through the doors, he noticed the whole Hall got quiet. True, he was dubbed the _Dragonbane_ for banishing Alduin back to Aurbis at Berk using an Elder Scroll, but this level of fame was new to him.

"The Dragonbane! Welcome to our Great Hall!" Ug bellowed across the Great Hall from the chieftain's table. Dogsbreath was sitting next to him on the right side, and most likely his second-in-command at his left side. Mikael walked across the Hall slowly, with the sounds of his footsteps and the small shuffle of his armour and the clanking of his weaponry amplified with the eerie silence inside the massive Hall. He came into a stop in front of the chieftain's table and took a look around of the Hall. Everyone was staring at him, as if waiting for him to speak. He turned around again to face the Chieftain, but noticed Dogsbreath was slightly nervous with his head twitching constantly.

Mikael bowed slightly out of respect. "Chieftain Ug. I don't deserve this kind of welcome, where everyone waits for me to speak first." Mikael said.

"Nonsense, ye do deserve it. I think, if ye hadn't slayed tha' beast on Berk it would've killed all o' us." Ug chuckled.

"You don't know half of the truth..." Mikael muttered to himself looking at the floor but then raised his head to look at the aptly named Ug the Ugli-Thug. "As I said in the plaza, Dagur's armada attacked the Bog Isles. They managed to sneak in a raiding party and managed to loot the village right under our noses. I need to track them down. Have your spies seen anything?" Mikael asked.

Ug turned around and whispered to his second-in-command for a moment before answering. "Nay. Afta' Dagur left the Visithugs we havn' seen or heard of 'is armada." Ug spoke seriously. Dogsbreath was twitching next to him even more, now taking deeper gulps from a tankard of ale. Oddly enough it went unnoticed by his father.

"I see." Mikael said. Something was up, he thought. "May I use your island, and your village as a base of operations while I search the nearby oceans?" Mikael asked formally.

"Aye. You can stay at the common house." Ug said shortly.

"That'd be all, Chieftain." Mikael said. Ug nodded, and Mikael bowed slightly and walked away. As he exit the Hall he could hear the commotion slowly start up again. As he stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall, the common Vikings minding their business, dragging carts of produce and catch kept a wary eye on him. Something was up, allright.

"They are suspicious." a feminine voice came from behind him. Startled, Mikael turned around to see Camicazi smirking, leaning on a pillar.

"Bloody Bogs." Mikael muttered to himself. "Why did you follow me?" Mikael asked sternly.

"Because admit it, you're gonna need help. I was following you all the way from Bog Isles and you didn't notice us at all." Camicazi smirked.

"I wasn't expecting you to follow me. But no matter." Mikael said and sat down at a step to the Great Hall and Camicazi sat down next to him. "As you said, they are suspicious. Something is going on. I- _we_ need to find out what." Camicazi smirked again upon hearing the word 'we'. "You're better than me at sneaking around. I suppose white and gray dragonscale armour isn't fit for sneaking around." Mikael pointed out, brushing some dirt off his armour.

"You're right, it isn't. Isn't it supposed to make everyone swoon at you?" Camicazi joked.

Mikael turned his head around and looked at Camicazi with a deadpan expression. "No. It's supposed to keep me alive. The... _kind_ dragon who gave me the scales to make this armour was happened to be a frost breathing dragon." Mikael said with a deadpan tone. After that he shrugged and turned away. "I suppose I could try to find one of those legendary brown dragons or the more serpentine ones with red and purple scales. But I suppose I'm done with my namesake." Mikael muttered to himself.

"What do you mean, your namesake?" Camicazi asked.

Mikael mentally cursed at himself for spilling the beans but he decided to share anyway. "Do you know what Dragonborn means in the language of dragons? I'm sure you've heard it before somewhere, _Dovahkiin_. Split the word in two, it is _dovah kiin_ , 'dragon born'. But if you split it into three words, it reads _dov ah kiin_. Meaning 'dragonkind hunter born'. My purpose wasn't only to defeat the big bad dragon, but to hunt down and _permanently_ end dragons by devouring their souls."

He let that sink in for a moment before speaking again. "Anyway. You let me handle bashing someone's skull in or cutting their heads off... _if_ need be. _You_ however will be on intelligence gathering duty while I'll go on patrol in the seas." Mikael said and stood up.

"Yup. I can do that. Don't mind me if I cut some Ugli-Thug myself... _if_ need be." Camicazi said and smiled playfully.

"No, I don't." Mikael said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"' _To Hiccup Haddock the Third of Hairy Hooligans,_

 _We were attacked by Dagur's fleet, and they managed to steal most of our treasures from the storehouses and my house. Mikael asked us to send a message to inform you of his actions: He is going to fly after them, and try to track them down. He also said he'll find a way to send you messages. He told Camicazi to stay in the Bog Isles but she didn't do so, flying after him after a few moments._

 _Dagur lost only a couple of ships fighting us, most likely he will go get some more.'_

Signed, _'Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog Burglar tribe'._ " Hiccup read the letter sent by Bertha out loud to the Berk council.

"So the deranged lunatic has made his move." Stoick stroke his beard in thought. "What would he do next?"

"Like Bertha said in her letter, he might be after for more ships." Hiccup said.

"Aye, he might be. Or he might not be." Stoick said.

"Aye say that we get on our ships and dragons to help Mikael." Spitelout said and banged his fist on the large table.

"And leave Berk undefended? Remember, taking over Berk and killing the dragons with their riders is his main goal." Hiccup argued. Spitelout grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Hiccup is right. We can't leave Berk undefended. I'm sure Mikael will be fine tracking down Dagur. He always can go to Meatheads or the Ugli-Thugs for support if he needs it." Stoick said firmly.

Everyone left the Great Hall, and while Hiccup was walking down the steps to the village, Astrid caught up to him from behind.

"So we're going to do just...nothing? To sit on our butts?" Astrid asked, almost outraged at the idea.

"We are going to do nothing, Astrid. As much as you hate it. Until Mikael or anyone else down south sends us reliable and crucial information, our hands are tied." Hiccup explained.

"I just hope he's okay." Astrid lamented to herself.

"What are you talking about? I'm quite sure you have seen what he is capable of. He is a living god, if I have ever seen one." Hiccup said in a cheery tone. Astrid shrugged at Hiccup's point. The two mounted their dragons and flew to the Academy.

Once in the Academy, it was time for Hiccup's daily training, which started from noon. It started with basic combat instruction from Astrid then mental exercises, as per Mikael's instruction. Hiccup has yet to try to still and meditate from dawn to dusk or balancing on one leg while Shouting, but he has been progressing nonetheless.

Hiccup has had some incredibly rudimentary and simple training from Gobber and Astrid, as Hiccup hated fighting, and even the thought of harming a sentient being never crossed his mind on his own. There were times during the war with the Berserkers where he had to defend himself or others like on Outcast island, where he was forced to kill an advancing Viking warrior, once or twice. It never came any easier each time.

Today was the time to practice footwork. As for the one-legged Vikings, that was always the worse part. The dragons were as ever confused what the two humans were doing.

"Hiccup, focus on your footwork!" Astrid warned as she swung her battleaxe around. Hiccup tried his best to avoid the swings, even when not truly with an intention to kill were hard to avoid with a peg leg.

"Easy for you to say, with two feet." Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"You have two feet, one is just a metal one!" Astrid pointed to his metal foot, then swung again. Hiccup dodged the swing by leaning back.

"That metal foot is a lot heavier than it looks! And not exactly it has toes or a heel." Hiccup argued.

"Excuses." Astrid jabbed and swung her axe again, and Hiccup sidestepped the swing. "But anyway, you're getting better. A week ago when Mikael left I had to slow myself down to give you a chance." Astrid said.

Hiccup stopped for a moment. "You know what, you're right...I didn't even notice it." He said in bewilderment.

"Tiny steps Hiccup. Tiny steps. You won't get better at anything overnight." Astrid said, laid down her axe and sat down at the Arena floor, with Hiccup doing the same opposite of her. "I've been training since I was six, after Uncle Finn died. I've had most of my life devoted to training. I thought for a while it was all for nothing with dragons being our friends...but then Dagur started an all-out war." Astrid lamented. Hiccup nodded as he listened to Astrid.

Astrid then took a deep breath. "But somehow, Mikael is only one or two years our elder and yet is clearly...better than me." Apparently, that was really hard to admit for Astrid.

"Don't worry Astrid. Maybe his homeland is just...much more dangerous than the Archipelago. You learn to defend yourself, or you die." Hiccup reasoned with Astrid. Astrid seemed slightly unconvinced, so Hiccup continued. "Look. You have heard what he has heard of his land. The dragons are immortal and seek to enslave mortals. Demons that play on normal people like they are puppets. I'd say we have it easy."

Astrid sighed. "Maybe you're right...I just need to see his land for myself."

"Maybe we will." Hiccup said and laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder, she smiled.

After the combat exercise, it was time for the mental workout. Hiccup first started with simple barrel targets, which he knocked down with the _Thu'um_. Mikael decided against teaching any more different Shouts, as Hiccup isn't a true Dragonborn. And even then he wouldn't teach any more than simple Shouts before even trying out to teach Shouts that would allow him to breathe torrenting fire or freezing col, create thundering lightning storms or force Time itself crawl on it's knees.

" _Fus ro dah!_ " Hiccup Shouted, causing the umpteenth set of painted barrels go flying, or get obliterated. An occasional Viking were observing Hiccup

Astrid was watching Hiccup train, as usual. "Yet another set of barrels sent flying. You sure this helps?" she asked.

"I'm sure. But that's enough destroying innocent barrels." Hiccup said and sat cross-legged on the ground and started to concertrate.

He concertrated on the meaning of _Fus_ , Force. He meant the basis of the _Rotmulaag_ , but he tried to delve deeper. Mikael has told him that he should focus on pushing anything aside with his voice, put anything off balance with his Voice, and push anything standing before his _Thu'um_.

He has felt a bit more of a force to be reckoned with since he started training. More confident, and more determined than ever. 'Maybe...if I learn a Word of Power, does it mean I become an embodiment of the Word? Mikael has mastered a lot of different words, meaning he could be Ice, Fire, Frost and Storm itself?' Hiccup thought.

'What are you doing, Hiccup? This is very boring.' a quiet, slightly distorted voice echoed in his mind.

Hiccup was startled by the sudden voice he heard, and jumped up from the floor. He whizzed his head around, looking around who were around him. There were only Astrid and Toothless with him inside the Arena itself but he noticed several Vikings sitting or standing around the edge of the Arena.

Astrid noticed Hiccup looking slightly agitated. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, slightly worried.

Hiccup was silent for a few moments, but then calmed down and turned to Astrid. "Nothing. I just heard a weird voice. It was very quiet, and sounded like he or she had a cold." Hiccup said.

"What did the voice say?" Astrid asked.

"I...I do not know. I think I recognized my name, but that's about it." Hiccup said.

"Do you think it was Toothless?" Astrid asked, and turned towards the jet black dragon looking at the two humans quizzically while laying on the stone floor.

"Might've been. This is progress, too." Hiccup said and walked towards Toothless, crouched down and pet Toothless' head. "I'm making progress bud. I've wished for a long time to understand you completly."

"Don't worry, you will. Tiny steps Hiccup, tiny steps." Astrid added.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael was yet again on the vast seas.

He has been flying most of his days for the past five or six days. But this time he has no particular goal. Judging from the map Hiccup gave to him, there were no islands to the immediate north-east, east of Ugli-Thug's home island, but there were Eel Island and Island of Night to the more far east.

Judging from the scale of the map, the distance between Visithug Island and Ugli-Thug Island was about seventy leagues. [1] Between the two islands were Island of Night, an unnamed island and Eel Island, but that left about fourty leagues of sea between. There must be some land between, Mikael thought. He has never seen this much sea in his life, not even the sail between Solstheim and Windhelm came close.

It's been a day since Mikael's and Camicazi's reunion after a whole day, and their briefing. Camicazi was to stay at Ugli-Thug Island, and try to spy and pry any information relevant to why they were nervous and suspicious at the pair while Mikael was out at the sea. To pass the time, Mikael charged Qolokah with lightning once in a while, but aside that there was absolutely nothing to do while flying, aside from talking. If one could call it talking, that is.

"See anything?" Mikael asked, scanning through the horizon.

'No.' Qolokah curtly answered.

"I'm sure you have been everywhere. Are you sure there are no islands around here?" Mikael asked. Then he got an idea for a question, one quite important. "How old are you anyway?"

Qolokah was silent for a few moments, and looked down at the ocean as if thinking. 'I do not know how you humans count the time.' Qolokah said.

"Measure. And we measure time by days, which is from a single pass of the sun. Either by mid day or by midnight. Then, we count the days until about thirty days which is a month, or one pass of the moon. Twelve moon passes is a year." Mikael explained.

Qolokah thought deeply for a moment, before answering. 'Now that I think of it, I have seen about...twenty and one winters.' Qolokah answered.

"You're twenty one years old? You're about the same age as me." Mikael was suprised. "How old do you dragons live?"

'Some of us are short-lived, like the tiny worms you humans call 'Terrible Terrors', which live up to twenty summers and winters. Some of dragons live for a very long time, the Queens and Kings can live for a milennia, if unchallenged or undefeated. We Skrills live up to one hundred winters, but such is rare for our kind.' [2]

"I see. I suppose most of you get killed by rivals for territory or a mating partner." Mikael guessed. The Skrill underneath him tensed noticeably. "What's wrong? Do you see something?" Mikael asked.

'Nothing, my brother. Just some memories.' the Skrill crooned sadly.

"Could...could you tell me about it? Talking helps, bottling up troubles inside your mind can be harmful." Mikael pressed. He was being slightly hypocritical, not having shared everything of the troubles inside his mind with everyone. The Skrill stayed silent. "I understand though, take your time..." Mikael said.

'No, I should tell you of this.' Qolokah cut him off and waited for a few moments before speaking again. 'About...six winters ago, before I was frozen in ice I had a mate. She was the most beautiful of my kind I have ever seen, and I bested a rival to earn her as my mate.' Skrill explained but then his expression turned from pride to sorrow.

'We had the most beautiful hatchlings, too. But...the rival I bested chose the dishonourable path and decided to massacre my mate and hatchlings in their sleep. I avenged them, but I was left broken. I wandered the seas for a while, but I in my state of mind I forgot to sleep and eat properly, and I was caught in a blizzard. Deciding I was done with my life, I laid down on a small patch of ice. I was frozen the first time then. You know the rest.' Qolokah told Mikael.

"I am so, so sorry." Mikael laid a hand on Qolokah's head.

'No need to apologize. You had no part in it.' Qolokah crooned.

"It's just a saying. I feel for your loss. But...it is in the past." Mikael said. Again, he was being very hypocritical.

'I suppose. But..I think I see something up ahead now.' Qolokah said, gazing into the horizon.

"Finally." Mikael muttered and let out a breath of relief.

As they flew closer, they saw a large island. It was nowhere near as big as Berk, but a large island to possibly hide a base of operations for Dagur and his armada. The two landed on a beach, and Mikael was eager to get off Qolokah, and fell to his knees.

"Praise Talos! Some land!" Mikael exclaimed as he grabbed some sand his hand and let it fall back on the beach. Some growling behind him reminded him of the method he arrived on the island. "Sorry, but flying over ocean is very boring." Mikael sheepishly apologised and stood up. "But, we'll explore the island on foot. I do not know if we were spotted if anyone is on this island, but I don't plan on taking any risks."

'Fine by me. My wings could use a rest.' Qolokah said.

"Speaking of rest, we should set up camp. It's almost dusk." Mikael said. scanning the beach. He spotted a cave some distance away. "There's a cave." Mikael said, pointing to the cave.

The two walked across the beach and entered the cave. Mikael checked the cave throughly, as from experience he learned to check any cave he wanted to camp in. Waking up to a troll about to eat him is one learning experience. Using a whisper of _laas_ , Mikael concluded the cave was safe, and went on to grab some firewood. Qolokah was on guard dragon duty, and saw no one trying to sneak upon on them as Mikael hacked some firewood with his trusty knife. With a whisper of _yol_ , he lit the campfire.

As dusk fell, so did rainfall.

"I'm glad we got a fire now. Any wood would've been soaking wet if we got here an hour later." Mikael mumbled to himself as he leaned back on Qolokah's back as he started to relax to get some sleep.

However, under heavy shrubbery and trees outside the cave, a pair of green eyes were spying on the man and dragon falling asleep.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile on Ugli-Thug Island..._

Camicazi was sneaking around Ugli-Thug village in the night, slipping between alleys like a shadow. As is proper for a true Bog Burglar. Her stealthiness would make even Nocturnal or her Nightingales proud.

As she faked going to sleep in one of the common houses for women, she sneaked outside, sure the common house was beign watched. And sure enough, some Ugli-Thug warriors were posted outside, without a torch so they couldn't be seen unlike the normal patrollers who always had a torch. However the guards were as dumb as the tribe name, and did not notice the Bog sneak out from a back door.

She was nearing the chieftain's house. Outside were two warriors keeping watch. Slightly unusual to have guards posted outside the chief's house. Unless the chieftain was in direct danger or wanted to interruptions. But it was the middle of night.

Camicazi scouted the surroundings of the chieftain's house. It had no roof window unlike the chieftain's hall in Berk, but it had a back door. As she neared it and tried to carefully push the door open, she noticed the door was locked. But no one could keep a Bog Burglar under lock and key, so she picked the crude lock with ease. She pushed the door open, and snuck inside. Once she was inside properly, she could hear some voices coming up from ahead, in the entrance hall to the house.

"Are your ships ready?" a voice asked. It was a young voice.

"Aye, 'ey are ready. Are ye sure this'll work?" a rough, older voice answered. Camicazi could deduct that it was the voice of Ug the Ugli-Thug.

"I'm sure, old pal! My raid on the Boggies was a breeze. They'll be expecting a hit on either the Meatheads or here." the young voice said. As Camicazi peered around the corner, he saw Dagur the Deranged himself talking with Ug the Ugli-Thug.

"So...I'll send a fake message to tha' Berkians, tellin' 'em that ye will attack on us or Berk next. Yer armada is supposed ta be waiting on tha' group o' islands to tha' north-east. An', we'll sneak in our combined armada and ambush 'em." Ug recounted their plan. So the Ugli-Thugs were in league with Dagur, realized Camicazi.

"Yeah yeah. We have...fifteen of my ships, and then twenty five of yours. That means we have fourty ships total. But we need to take out Hiccup and his toothy Night Fury quick. We must kill him if we're gonna move up on our plan." Dagur continued.

"Which is usin' dragons to conquer tha' mainland." Ug cackled. Camicazi's eyes went wide, that was madness. As far as she knew, dragons did only exist in fairytales in the mainland Norway and elsewhere. If people knew dragons existed in the Archipelago, it would mean war with no end. Not to mention borderline suicidal. But what does one expect from a man with the moniker "the Deranged"?

"Exactly. And we'll also need _my_ Skrill back from that dragon thief. But speaking of him, where is he? I heard he's here." Dagur asked.

"Scouting tha' seas, searching fer yer armada. He left this mornin'." Ug answered.

"Allright, we'll move up on our plan once he leaves the island second time. We gotta have him out of the way if we're gonna do anything. I've seen what he can do." Dagur shuddered a little bit. Perhaps out of fear. But Dagur the Deranged was never afraid, only insane. But he saw how the man conjured a thunderstorm out of nowhere and in combination with a Skrill, his army was devastated.

"Aye. He's too powerful." Ug said. He has seen the battle between the so-called World Eater and the Dragonbane first hand. "Fer now, I'd say ye need to lay low. " Ug said.

"Don't worry my friend, I'm as sneaky as a Bog Burglar." Dagur smirked, pulled a hood over his head and walked out.

Camicazi mentally groaned. _Nobody_ outside from her tribe is as sneaky as one of her tribeswomen. She backed away slowly, and sneaked outside of the house. She quickly ran towards the entrance of the house, and saw Dagur's hooded figure walk towards the woods. She followed him through the woods, while Dagur was none the wiser to the stalking Bog Burglar behind him. Dagur got close to a cave entrance, but as he was about to enter, he turned around to see if anyone followed him. Seeing no one, he turned again and entered the cave.

Camicazi followed suit, and after a short tunnel she saw Dagur's armada being hidden inside a sea cave with a well hidden entrance from the sea. Lava Louts, Visithugs. Judging from the ships and what everyone was doing, they were all but ready to set sail.

Deciding she has seen enough, she left the sea cave and back to where she came from. 'Mikael must know of this', she thought. As she left the cave she was met with several Ugli-Thug soldiers.

"Ye have a bit too big of a curiousity, dontcha?" a soldier asked.

'How did they know? I'm a Bog Burglar for Thor's sake!' Camicazi thought and drew her new sword, eager to test it against some Ugli-Thugs. The soldiers chuckled evily, as it was six of them versus her alone. 'Those ugly bastards have no idea what they're in for...' Camicazi thought to herself as she was ready to fight.

 _SMACK!_

But instead she was hit on the back of her head with a mace. She stood still for a moment, before falling to the ground, unconscious. The man behind him was another Ugli-Thug, a big brute of a man who could knock even Stoick the Vast unconscious with a single well placed mace to the head.

"And she's out cold. Take 'er to the Berserker's jail." the soldier commanded. Two of them grabbed her by her hands and feet and hauled her towards the sea cave.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael woke up slowly from his slumber. It was early in the morning, and the sun shone perfectly inside the cave, facing east. He rose slowly from Qolokah's wing, being careful not to wake up his draconic brother. The effort was futile as the lightning dragon stirred, shook his head a couple of times, then stretched his wings to his fullest extent.

"Good morning." Mikael groggily said as he also stretched his limbs around. While a dragon is a more comfortable surface to sleep on, it is still not a mattress filled with feathers.

'Good morning.' Qolokah yawned and stretched his wings and legs around.

"How about we'll go hunting for some breakfast? I could use some bow practice." Mikael said and slung his bow from his back and grabbed an arrow from his quiver.

'Sure. I could use some meat for change, eating fish gets dull after eating nothing but fish for a week.' Qolokah crooned.

The two walked outside the cave and entered the thick forest the island was covered in. Mikael was an okay hunter, and an okay archer but his _Thu'um_ compensated heavily for him.

" _Laas yah nir._ " Mikael whispered and scouted around.

He saw all manner of life forms in red auras around the forest, from ravens to Terrible Terrors, but he spotted several large forms up ahead. 'Probably a pack of boars', Mikael thought. He crept closer and closer, and sure enough three boars were drinking from a fresh stream.

He nocked the arrow, and drew the bow. He took a deep breath, held the breath and took aim. He was far from a master marksman, but Angi the exiled huntress in the mountains of Falkreath had taught him well. He let the arrow loose, and the arrow struck true to the head of one boar. The rest turned around and saw Mikael behind some bushes. They were about to attack, but Mikael decided to let them be.

" _Raan mir tah._ " Mikael whispered and the boars were instantly calmed. Mikael pointed in the opposite direction, and the boars obeyed.

'Why did you let the others go? We could've had more boar.' Qolokah growled from behind him, seemingly disappointed.

"I only hunt what I need. This one boar will be enough for the both of us." Mikael said and kneeled down on the dead boar and started to skin it with his knife.

Not long after, Mikael finished skinning the boar and had a fire pit made with some pieces of boar meat roasting on a spit. Qolokah however, being a dragon decided to eat the boar raw, eating whatever Mikael didnt cut for himself from the fresh kill.

As the two ate their breakfast, a purple Terrible Terror with a yellow higlights on it's back sneaked towards a pile of boar meat next to the spit. The thieving dragon almost got away with a piece of boar meat, but was stopped by Mikael, by snatching the piece of meat away from it's mouth.

"Aren't you a conniving one." Mikael commented. The Terror screeched, slightly panicking from being caught but taking a few sniffs of the man calmed slightly. "You know what, here you go." Mikael said, and tossed the Terror the piece of boar.

The Terror swallowed down the piece of boar in one gulp, then slowly inched closer to Mikael and curled down next to him and started purring softly. Mikael thought that the dragon was like a cat, only with wings, scales and the ability to breathe fire.

"You know what, why don't you stick with us?" Mikael asked, and the Terror looked at him for a second then purred a bit louder. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once they finished eating, Mikael doused the fire with some water from the stream. "Shall we? We have more of the island to search." Mikael asked from Qolokah. Qolokah only grunted, being filled from the boar. Only now he noticed the Terror, now perched on Mikael's shoulderpad.

'Why is there one of the tiny, brainless dragon on your shoulder?' Qolokah rumbled.

"Are you jealous, brother?" Mikael smirked. Qolokah growled at the insinuation, and Mikael raised his hands up. "Calm down, you're still my brother. Besides, I could use one of these to deliver messages to Hiccup." Mikael reasoned.

'As it is fit for a dragon of her status.' Qolokah grumbled. The Terror glared back at the Skrill.

"Her? It's a she?" Mikael asked. Qolokah nodded curtly. "Well then...what should I name you..." Mikael thought for a moment. The Terror titled her head a bit, wondering what the human was talking about. Mikael then had an idea. " _Maarahdiiv_.It means 'terror - hunter - wyrm.' Do you like it?" Mikael asked the small dragon. The Terror nuzzled his head against Mikael's face. "I'll take that as a yes, too." Mikael chuckled.

'An appropriate name for a dragon of his size. A worm.' Qolokah growled. The Terror hissed back at the Skrill.

"Allright, break it up you two. I think I have a good first task for you." Mikael said, and the Terror turned to Mikael, as if listening. "Me and Qolokah cannot get into the air without being possibly spotted by bad guys. So, can you fly over the tree tops and see if you can see anything?" Mikael asked, and with that the Terror flew away from his shoulder and upwards.

'Now that you had your fun, don't ever think about getting one of _them_ to follow you. You're above them.' Qolokah rumbled.

"Now now, I was being serious." Mikael said. A few moments later the Terror returned, hovered in front of Mikael then screeched. "You saw something? Take us there." Mikael commanded, and the Terror screeched shortly before flying away with Mikael closely behind.

Qolokah was slightly annoyed with the idea of a Terror replacing him, but followed Mikael anyway.

The human and two dragons ran across the forest until they arrived at a clearing. It had a river flowing next to it for fresh water, had a cave for shelter...and the remains of a campfire. It was clearly made by a human, as it had rocks around it.

"Good job, Maarahdiiv." Mikael said, and kneeled down next to the campfire.

He grabbed some charred wood from the campfire. The charred wood was still warm, almost hot to the touch, meaning whoever was here left not long ago. "The campfire is still warm...Qolokah, Maarahdiiv, keep an eye out." Mikael told the two dragons.

Some nearby rocks had deep gashes on them. 'I highly doubt a dragon would make a campfire with rocks around it...' Mikael thought, and decided to check the cave. The cave had more of the deep gashes inside on the walls. However, on the ground was a scale. It was very shiny, and looked very metallic. Mikael tried to bend the scale but he could barely do so. 'The dragon has tough metallic scales, it seems.' Mikael thought.

Mikael now thought, how he missed this. On his own, out in the world with select travelling companions, discovering new places and doing some detective work. It's like that one Dwemer ruin all over again. In a Falmer infested ruin, he arrived in a large hall with some sort of a drawbridge with a Dwemeri touch. But it didnt budge. He had to remove human spines, and all manners of grotesque things out of the massive gears to make it working. Including diving underwater, then fighting a Dwarven Centurion all soaked through in muddy water.

Or that one time in an Ancient Nordic ruin named Volskygge where there were four pillars, and he had to push buttons in a correct order, with clues given in riddles and stone plaques with images of the traditional animal gods of the ancient Nords: The serpent, the bear, the fox and the wolf.

He walked outside and towards Qolokah. "Have you seen a dragon that has scales like these?" Mikael asked Qolokah. Qolokah got a good look at it, before answering.

'This scale seems familiar...they belong to a species of dragon that have poisonous tears, very tough metallic scales and a very sharp tail capable of slicing a weaker dragon in half.' Qolokah explained.

"Seems very dangerous. I don't see any signs of a struggle aside from the gashes on the rocks and on the walls of the cave. The dragon might have a rider." Mikael thought out loud as he sat down on a rock next to the campsite.

It is completly possible that he found either the campsite of a rogue dragon rider, or a dragon rider allied with Dagur. In any case, Mikael had a plan.

"It might be possible that the rider will return here. Let's take shelter in the cave." Mikael said, and started to walk towards the cave with the two dragons in tow.

"Correct." A feminine voice called out from behind him, and he turned around.

On the other side of the clearing was a large, metallic dragon with a long, slender neck, with a tail full of sharp spikes. Next to the dragon was the rider, who was a woman if her voice was any indication. She had an armoured skirt, vambraces and shoulderpads made of the same armoured scales of her apparent dragon, and her face was covered with a hood and a facemask. She had a some sort of a double axe, with a single blade on the both ends of the staff.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" Mikael asked.

"I could ask you the same questions." the woman said and charged at Mikael and Qolokah, with her dragon taking flight.

"Try to only stun her dragon. We need information." Mikael whispered to Qolokah, who nodded and took flight to combat the metallic dragon.

Mikael drew his sword, and their blades collided. To Mikael's suprise, the metallic scales of her axe held their own against Mikael's dragonsteel longsword. She was fast, quite a lot faster than the usual Vikings he has met in this world. However, Mikael was fast too. This suprised the vigilante Viking woman as well.

Above, the new dragon and the Skrill were almost equally matched in speed and agility. The metallic dragon tried to slash it's tail against Qolokah but as a Strike-class dragon he could evade them with ease. But the conflict didn't last long, as Qolokah fired a lightning bolt directly at the metallic dragon, which was electrocuted and knocked out instantly and crashed on the ground.

"Windshear!" the woman exclaimed and ran next to her dragon, seeing if it was ok. The dragon was fine, but was unconscious and the lightning bolt probably hurt it quite a bit. She turned around slowly, with a certain rage in her eyes.

"Nice name for your dragon. Too bad lightning beats metal." Mikael jested, daring the warrior to come and get him.

Big mistake.

"Yaaaargh!" The woman roared out of animalistic rage, lunged at Mikael and started to throw a flurry of swings with her double-bladed axe. She tried to hit Mikael on his right flank but Mikael threw his sword over his shoulder, blocking the swing. Instantly after that, she tried to turn her axe around to hit Mikael in the face but Mikael returned his sword to his left, blocking the swing again. [3] In retaliation, Mikael kicked the woman away from him, making her stop her raging offense for a second. But she lunged again, and tried to do a series of uppercuts, flailing swings and downwards swings in quick motion.

Qolokah landed nearby, but Mikael held a hand up to stop him from interfering.

"Believe or not, I'm having fun. I haven't a fight like this in a good long while." Mikael smiled almost joyfully. He was almost sweating from the fight, too!

"It'll be your last!" the woman screamed and lunged at Mikael again. This time she folded her axe into one smaller axe, and used it one-handed. Even when the axe was now heavier to use in one hand, she still used it well.

'Smart woman...Hiccup should love to take a look at that axe. By Oblivion, even Astrid.' Mikael though as she swung her now smaller axe around. As it was a long time ago agaisnt Ulfric, smaller axes and by extension, blades and maces are better at very close range than a longsword, Mikael was having trouble blocking the fast swings of the warrior-woman. But Mikael decided he had enough. He kicked the woman hard on her stomach, causing her to straggle for a few moments.

" _Su._ " Mikael quickly whispered the Word of Power for imbuing his sword with the element of air, and the tide turned for him again. He hated to use the _Thu'um_ against another mortal, sentient being but this wasn't an honourable duel.

Mikael threw a lightning fast whirlwind of swings against the woman, causing her eyes to wide as Mikael was swinging his sword at a supernatural speed. But as the woman raised her axe in front of her to block a swing, she was suprised as the sword went right through the handle of her axe, breaking the axe in two parts as the axe was folded together. She was now slightly panicking but not showing it as she was surrounded by a madman with a sword and a dragon that shoots lightning bolts.

"Now...let me repeat my questions. Who are you, and who do you work for?" Mikael asked, as the woman was disarmed and her dragon was out of the comission.

She stayed silent.

"Fine. Qolokah, if you please." Mikael said, and the Skrill fired a small lightning bolt, causing the woman get disoriented for a second before Mikael hit her with the pommel of his sword, causing her to fall on the ground, unconscious.

"Qolokah, move the dragon to the cave." Mikael commanded.

Qolokah did as he asked, grabbing the metallic dragon with his talons. Mikael meanwhile dragged the unconscious woman by the armpits to the cave, and tied her up with some rope he had in hand. After that he removed all of her equipment from her, in case she wanted to cut the ropes. When the woman was secure, Mikael removed the hood and the facemask to get a look at the attacking dragon rider.

She had long, jet black hair which was tied into a single braid, a lot like Astrid. She had green eyes, a lot like Hiccup, and with a sharp, angular jaw.

But overall, she looked incredibly familiar. He couldn't quite place a finger on who she reminded him of.

"Qolokah, keep an eye out on her dragon. Tell me if it wakes." Mikael told the Skrill who just laid the unconscious dragon in the back of the cave.

'She.' Qolokah corrected.

"Windshear, I think her name was...Hmm..." Mikael thought for a moment. Who could she be working for? If anything, she could be someone Hiccup knew or could be an associate of Dagur. Realizing he had a Terrible Terror now, he got an idea.

"Maarahdiiv, come here." Mikael called out as he grabbed a piece of paper and some charcoal and started writing. The purple and yellow Terror flew over in an instant and perched on Mikael's shoulder and screeched shortly to grab his attention. "I need you to deliver a message to a friend of mine. Do you know the island to the north?" Mikael asked. The Terror tilted his head, and licked her eye with her tongue.

Mikael chuckled at the Terror licking her eye. "Allright...can you land in front of me, please?" Mikael asked while glancing at the captive woman and her dragon. Still unconscious. The Terror did as he asked, and Mikael placed a hand on her snout. "Hold still...I have never tried this before." Mikael warned as he closed his eyes and started to focus.

Slowly but surely an ethereal trail of gold and red started to flow between Mikael's head, through his hand and to the Terror's head. The Terror was slightly confused at first, but then was almost overwhelmed by the information she received. A few seconds later Mikael let go of the Terror's head, and the ethereal flow stopped.

"Now, do you know where to find Hiccup?" Mikael asked. The Terror nodded surely. "Allright, deliver this message to him on Berk, if he is still there. If he isn't on Berk, find Stoick." Mikael said while tying a message on her leg, and with that the Terror went off.

'What did you do?' Qolokah asked.

"I...shared my knowledge with her. From one dragon to another." Mikael shrugged, but laid down ont he ground across the unconscious woman. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when she or Windshear wakes up." Mikael said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Astrid and Hiccup were training again. This time, it was Hiccup's turn to be the aggressor. He was using Mikael's steel longsword he made for the fight against Snotlout, while Astrid was using her family axe. Hiccup was using the longsword two-handed, which wasn't a bad idea since Mikael's swords could be used with both one-handed and two-handed with deadly efficiency.

But while Hiccup has had blacksmith training since he was little, it didn't build any mass strenght on him so he couldn't swing the heavier steel longsword quickly with one hand, but he could the lighter Gronckle Iron longsword.

Hiccup tried to swing his sword from left to hit Astrid's flank. But she parried the swing, and held the axe to his throat before he could recover from the parry. "Dead." Astrid smirked.

An overhead swing, which Astrid parried to the side with her axe and held the axe again to his throat. "Dead."

A stabbing maneuver, which Astrid sidestepped, twirled around and swung her axe at Hiccup's neck, stopping right before it connected. "Very dead."

"You do realise this is unfair? You've been training all your life while I'm just starting out." Hiccup muttered.

"I do." Astrid smiled.

But their training session was interrupted with Stoick running towards the Arena with a piece of paper in hand.

"Hiccup! We just got a letter! It's for you." Stoick shouted and handed Hiccup the letter. Hiccup took the letter, opened the Ugli-Thug seal and started to read it out loud.

" _To Hiccup Haddock the Third of Berk,_

 _Our spies have spotted Dagur's fleet in a group of islands to the north-east of our island, due south from Berk. They've kept an eye on them for a while now, and they seem to be readying up for a raid. Against us or you, from the looks of it. I suggest you do a suprise attack while the fleet is still._

Signed, _Chieftain Ug the Ugli-Thug of the Ugli-Thugs._ " Hiccup read the letter out loud. "A lot of Ug's..." Hiccup muttered to himself.

"So what should we do?" Astrid asked.

"I was thinking of following Ug's suggestion. We need to hit the fleet while it is anchored somewhere." Hiccup said surely. "And besides, Mikael and Camicazi are at the Ugli-Thug Island. I think Ug let them know of this too."

"You're right Hiccup. I suggest you pack up and leave as soon as possible." Stoick suggested.

"What about Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins?" Astrid asked.

"We might be too late if we send a message to the Edge or if we get there ourselves, and back." Hiccup reasoned. "We can't take the risk, and then have Dagur attack here while we were away."

"I suppose you have a point. But we should send a message to them to let them know what's going on." Astrid conceded.

Hiccup quickly wrote a letter and sent his Terror, Sharpshot to the Edge. It would be there in three days time. He explained in the letter that even when he and Astrid were going to ambush Dagur's fleet, they cannot leave the Edge even relatively unguarded, that they were told to stay put tight.

With that business done, Hiccup and Astrid left Berk behind, and started to fly south as fast as they could.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

'Wake up, the dragon is waking up.' Qolokah quietly told Mikael.

The metallic dragon named Windshear was stirring, and tried to stand up slowly. Mikael opened an eye and noticed the struggles of the metallic dragon. He walked over slowly, and laid a hand on the dragon's snout. As the dragon managed to open her eyes, her eyes went wide and tried to stand up.

"Easy there, girl. You got a good lightning bolt from my brother here." Mikael consoled the dragon, who now relaxed slightly. "Thank the Eight and One I haven't been hit by a lightning bolt yet, but I can imagine what you're feeling now, with your metallic scales and all." Mikael commented, and Windshear crooned softly.

'Want to try it out? It's a _shocking_ experience, I'm sure of it.' Qolokah rumbled, which caused both Mikael and Windshear roll their eyes.

When Windshear noticed Mikael react to Qolokah's joke the same way, she looked slightly shocked. Mikael took notice of this reaction, so he decided to whisper.

"Yeah, I kind of can understand him. I'm sure you have a good idea how." Mikael whispered to Windshear.

Windshear was slightly confused by what the human meant, but after looking deep into the glowing, yellow eyes and taking in the scent the human was practically _reeking_ of, she understood what he meant.

"Yeah. But try to keep that a secret, would you?" Mikael whispered to Windshear, who crooned softly in agreement.

Meanwhile, the warrior woman was struggling to get her ropes open. How Mikael and Qolokah did not notice that, they didn't know. But as she fell over with a _thud_ , Mikael turned around to see her on the floor with her face against the cave floor.

"I put those ropes on you pretty tight, don't even think about it." Mikael said, and the woman stopped struggling. Mikael then lifted the woman off the cave floor and back against the wall. Mikael sat down on a rock across her, and took a deep breath. "Now, third time is the charm. Who are you, and who do you work for?" Mikael asked calmly.

"I'm not talking to a guy working for Dagur." the woman growled.

Mikael was suprised by that statement and raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think I work for Dagur?" he countered.

" _Hello_ , you have a Skrill." the woman said, pointing out the obvious thing.

"Yes yes, I'm well aware that it's the Berserker tribal crest. In fact, that's why Dagur keeps claiming it's ' _his_ ' Skrill. Too bad we're basically brothers from different mothers now, him and I so he isn't laying a hand on him without me slicing his head off or being blasted by him." Mikael calmly continued.

'Hear hear!' Qolokah growled.

"So...you're not working for Dagur?" the woman asked, slightly relaxing herself.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Mikael sarcastically said. The woman seemingly chuckled at that. "That much I can say, but what about _you_?" he asked for the fourth time.

The woman was silent for a moment. "I work alone."

Mikael chuckled. "Kind of stupid, wouldn't you say? Going against an armada of Vikings alone, even on a dragon. But anyway, what do you exactly _do_?" Mikael asked.

"I raid any ships that belong to either Dagur or his associates." the woman answered curtly.

"That means we are on the same side. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that. Does the Hairy Hooligan tribe name any bell?" Mikael asked.

Her eyes went wide. "You work for Hiccup?" the woman blurted out. Realising she has said too much, she shut herself up quickly.

"Not as much as _for_ , but _with_. Now, what's your name?" Mikael corrected her and asked yet again.

She was silent for a good while, then sighing. "Heather." the woman introduced herself.

"Heather...I believe we started with the wrong foot. Now, let me get those ropes off you." Mikael said, grabbing his knife and cut the ropes with one slice. She rubbed her wrists a bit, then looked at her dragon. "She's fine, don't worry about it. Just a little dazed from a thunderbolt. Also for what it's worth, I'm sorry for ruining your axe." Mikael apologised.

Heather's eyes went wide. "You ruined my axe!" she exclaimed and was about to punch Mikael on the shoulder but noticed the spikes on the armor.

"Yeah I wouldn't exactly punch me right there. Try my face, it has less spikes and not like it's gonna get any worse." Mikael sarcastically muttered.

Heather looked at the man's scarred face with eerily glowing yellow eyes. If anything, the combination of it all looked like he was a seasoned veteran of a hundred battles. "It isn't too bad." Heather blurted out as she lowered her fist, deciding not to punch the man.

"Why thank you. That means a lot, coming from a stranger." Mikael sarcastically muttered but then remembered a critical detail. "Oh I almost forgot, where are my manners. I'm Mikael." Mikael offered a hand to her, which she shook. He then pointed to Qolokah with his thumb. "And that's my partner in crime, Qolokah." The Skrill snorted shortly, letting some smoke come out of his nostrils.

"Mikael and Qolokah." Heather repeated.

Mikael nodded. "Now...I can try to fix your axe but as you can see, we do not exactly have a forge in here. But, as I said I can try." Mikael said.

"I'd prefer you not to. It's quite complex." Heather said apprehensively, while grabbing the broken axe pieces to see what she could do.

"May I?" Mikael extended his hand, and Heather placed hesitantly the axe pieces in Mikael's hand. He sat down, and examined the axe pieces. As he suspected earlier, the axe blades were made with Windshear's scales. The folding mechanism - whatever was left of it anyway - was very complex as Heather said. Mikael had very rough hands, more suited for heavy handed hammering than doing complex work with gears and so on. Noticing how anxious Heather seemed to be when he was holding her axe pieces, he handed them back. Then, he got an idea.

"If it makes you feel any easier, here." Mikael unsheathed his sword, and offered it to Heather.

"I'm more of an axe woman, but sure." she took the sword, examining the master craftsmanship. "What's it made of?" Heather asked.

Mikael smiled a little bit, his pride on his craftsmanship surfacing easily. "If I told you, I would have to kill you. That's one of a kind material. My knife's blade is made out of it as well." He explained while twirling his knife around.

"I'm taking my chances." she smirked before doing a mock swing against Mikael with his own sword.

"Allright, give it back." Mikael asked, and Heather obliged. "Maybe some day. But not today." Mikael said he sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard.

"How'd you and Hiccup meet? How are the rest of them?" Heather suddenly asked.

"A long story for another day, and as far as I know, they're fine. But, how about we share what we know? Help each other out." Mikael said.

And they did.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Camicazi woke up with the worst headache she has ever had in her life. Aside from that one time when she passed the Bog Burglars' rite of passage with flying colours and partied a little too hard, she thought.

She opened her eyes slowly, and took in her surroundings. She was apparently on a boat, judging from the occasional sway. And she was in a prison cell of a boat. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were bound as well, in addition to being gagged and bound to a post at the far away end of the cell. Her gauntlets with a hidden blade and lockpicks were confiscated. She groaned in annoyance, nobody is supposed to keep a Bog Burglar under lock and key!

She had no vision of other cells from her position, as the door was on the other side of the cell and the cell she was in had no bars between other cells. She only could see that there was a guard posted next to the door as his battleaxe was visible from the left side of the door, and occasionally a guard walked past, probably patrolling.

The guard glanced around the corner, through the barred cell door and saw she was awake. He saw the guard wave at someone somewhere, probably as a signal to know she's awake. And sure enough an hour later Dagur arrived.

"Well, well well. What do we have here. A Boggie caught sneaking around, and now my captive." Dagur mocked Camicazi. She growled through the muzzle. "Apparently you might've overheard me scheming with Chief Ug. Oh well, can't tell your little friend now can you?" Dagur smirked evilly. Camicazi only glared at Dagur.

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you in on a little...secret. You're going to be staying inside this boat, as Hiccup and his dragon club walk right into our trap. Maybe you're going to sink with it, as they like to sink boats with their dragons. I mean, I could just slit your throat right here and now, but where's the fun in that?" Dagur cackled. Camicazi tried to struggle against the ropes she was bound in but it was in vain. "Ahahaha, why do you struggle? It's uh, pretty clear you're basically stuck here. Have a nice day, Boggie!" Dagur cackled some more as he walked out of the cell, and released his trademarked long, maniacal laugh.

For the first time ever in a long while, Camicazi was genuinely scared. And helpless. There were no sharp edges where she could try to saw through her bindings, if she even could get close to any of them considering she was hogtied properly.

'I guess the only thing I can do is wait...' Camicazi thought and sighed mentally, with a mouth gag preventing her from breathing from her mouth.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

 _Meanwhile, on Tamriel..._

The freezing air and the winds of the Throat of the World would kill most non-Nords if they were sitting for hours on end without appropriate clothing and without a fire.

But for her, cold never bothered her anyway.

She was sitting in front of High Hrothgar, and next to the statue of Talos and the last emblem of the ten emblems situated alongside the road to the mountain monastery. There was another not too far away either She has read them many times.

" _For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name_

 _Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar_

 _They blessed and named him Dovahkiin_."

" _The Voice is worship_

 _Follow the Inner path_

 _Speak only in True Need._ "

By now, she could recite the two emblems from memory without a problem. The remaining 8, not so much.

"Lady Serana?" a voice called out from her right. She turned around and saw Master Arngeir standing on the doorstep to the monastery. "You're a friend to the Dragonborn. He would be worried if his friend was freezing. It's almost nightfall as well." he called out.

Serana groaned and walked towards the monastery from the spot she was sitting on. She has been sitting there for a week straight. The air is a lot cooler in the mountains so she could easily sit in plain daylight. She packed some potions of blood in case she got hungry, but she didn't get that hungry much to her suprise.

She walked in, and Master Arngeir closed the door behind her. "I understand you miss your friend, but consider this. Maybe he wasn't meant to stop Alduin. Maybe he isn't the Last Dragonborn of prophesy." Arngeir tried to console the woman.

She glared at the hermit. "You don't know him, do you? He _never_ gives up. He's just...out there somewhere." Serana angrily ranted.

"We advised him not to read an Elder Scroll, as no one knows how they work." Arngeir reasoned with the vampire. "From what all we know, he told us it would give him a vision of the past. To learn a _Thu'um_ that would help him defeat Alduin. Maybe he is stuck in the past, changing it. Such things happen when you tamper with Time itself."

Serana sighed deeply.

"But if that is what you wish, you may stay here. The Dragonborn gave us a list of people who should be helped at any time. Ask any one of us if you need help." Arngeir said.

"Thank you." Serana softly thanked the bearded hermit.

The hermit bowed slightly before leaving. It was night time so he probably went to sleep. Not like Serana needed such things.

As Arngeir left towards to the living quarters, Serana sneaked out once again. This time in the back courtyard.

She walked past the training yard where according to Mikael's stories about the monastery he trained with the Greybeards. Up ahead was a large tower and a staircase, where was a large gate. She walked towards the gate and saw the horrendous winds flowing down the mountain, acting as a gate to the summit. She has been to the summit once but she was escorted by Arngeir, who used the _Thu'um_ to dispel the stormy winds away, enabling passage.

But this time, Arngeir wasn't there. Not that she needed to get to the summit now.

She grabbed the daedric dagger Mikael made for her as a parting gift, when they went on their seperate ways after travelling for some time together. She went to see her mother again and to restore her family home. He however seemingly vanished, as it was typical for him. He was almost impossible to track in the vastness of Skyrim. Another gift she received from him was a necklace, made from ebony and a flawless diamond. It was shaped like the Amulet of Kings of the past, but instead of the Chim-el Adabal, the Red Diamond was an ordinary flawless diamond. She held the necklace and the dagger tightly in her hands, savouring all physical objects she has of him.

"I miss you, Mikael. A lot." Serana quietly said to himself as she gazed on the summit of the mountain. "Just come back, wherever you are."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

200k words passed. Oh yeah. If my estimates are correct...we're not even halfway there. Woo-whee.

As for the little announcement thingy I posted last chapter...I've given it some thought and I thought I might axe the idea. I feel very unsure on how should I proceed with the universe(s) and so on, and as a loremonger I'd hate to write something stupidly.

[1] According to the official map on Dreamworks site, and then some magic with Google Maps I estimated the distance between Visithug Island and Ugli-Thug Island is about 381,52 km, which is ~238.45 miles, which is ~69.115 leagues. Remember, book and franchise Archipelago are vastly different, so I placed Visithug Island south of Speed Stinger Island, while Ugli-Thug Island (and Meatheads + Bogs) are to the west of "Nepenthe Island" (Which used to be "Legendary Wing Island" on the official map...curious.), and south of Changewing Island.

Key: 1 league = 3.45 miles (or 3 nautical miles) = ~5.55 km.

[2] There is no lore for dragons of the HTTYD franchise for how long they live, so I threw these numbers.

[3] Basically that one move made by Darth Maul against Obi-Wan Kenobi, and OWK's move against it on Star Wars Ep I. Say what you want about the prequels, but the Duel of Fates was pretty badass.


	20. The Trap

I decided to sneak this edit in, because I did not feel like posting a new chapter altogether, then cause disappointment that it wasnt a real chapter.

Just what the current description says on top, this story is basically dead...until it is no longer dead, but for that to happen is very unlikely.

Reasons why? Well...many things. First and foremost, I have no desire to continue this. And the first and only reason for that is...well, I take pride in anything I made, when I pour my wholehearted effort into it. But, later on when I think of what choices I made writing this makes me cringe. I'm an amateur writer and amateurs make mistakes, but this...nah, this won't do at all. But I am not scrapping this totally, I leave this up in this site for anyone who happens to want to read it. But know this: **this story has about 99,9% chance that it won't continue at all.**

As for anything for the future otherwise...we'll see. I'll try and not repeat the mistakes I made in this story.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

 _ **The Trap**_

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The winds of the seas of the Archipelago we're favourable, thought Dagur. Well, right now anyway.

It wasn't that suprising that the Bog Burglar heir managed to sneak away from the common house under the cover of darkness, but Ug anticipated this. So he hired the best hunter of the tribe to keep an eye out for her during the night. He managed to catch her sneaking away, then followed her all the way to the Chieftain's house, where he gathered some warriors to follow her to Dagur's hidden base.

But since she was caught spying on them, they had to accelerate their plans. So Ug sent the messenger hawk right away, hoping to lure Hiccup to the place where they laid their trap. Hopefully, the Skrill thief wouldn't spot Dagur's and the Ugli-Thug armada while on the move. It was a risky move, but necessary. If the thief realized Camicazi caught onto something and was caught because of it, their element of suprise would be ruined. Hiccup _must_ be eliminated in order for their plan to succeed, and ambushing him was the best option.

Also by dragging Camicazi along he hoped the ship where she was held up in would sink, hence silencing her. Terribly inconvenient, but Dagur loved mind games.

"Ah, Dagur?" Savage asked from behind him. Dagur turned his head around to let him know he had his attention. "At this rate, we'll be in the ambush spot...by nightfall." Savage reported.

"Good, good good good." Dagur quickly muttered, and returned to gazing into the horizon. Realising he shouldn't disturb Dagur, Savage did a quick bow, and walked away with hurried steps.

Dagur was thinking now. Since Ug sent the letter, and Dagur left with his and Ug's armada right away, by his calculations he would reach the island by the time Hiccup would receive the letter. Then he had three days at most to prepare the trap.

But luckily for him, Dagur was the best trapper he knew. He was right in his element.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

"Hey you guys! Guys!" Fishlegs was running as fast as he could towards the clubhouse while hollering at every remaining resident at the Edge.

"Go away, beauty rest." Snotlout said, napping on Hookfang's wing and placed his helmet a bit more over his eyes.

Meanwhile the twins we're busy tossing the chicken around like a game of hot potato, with their two-headed Zippleback.

"We got a letter from Hiccup! Serious stuff, guys!" Fishlegs tried to act more leader-like.

"Not as serious as our game of 'Hot Chicken'." Tuffnut said and snickered as his pet chicken clucked frantically.

"Ugh! GUYS!" Fishlegs angrily shouted, which caused Snotlout to peek at Fishlegs under his helmet and Ruffnut fumbled catching the chicken passed to her by Barf, who flew into a pile of pots and other kitchenware. "We got a letter from Hiccup! Get your butts over here!" Fishlegs shouted while storming inside the clubhouse.

Snotlout grumbled and stood up, climbing on his dragon. If he got this done with he could get back into his beauty rest. The twins got on their dragon while the chicken was on Tuffnut's lap. They all flew towards the clubhouse where Fishlegs was waiting, arms crossed.

"So what does the stupid letter say, so I can get back to beauty sleep?" Snotlout asked.

"Hiccup says that they got some information from the Ugli-Thugs, and that Dagur is going to attack Berk or them next. They're currently preparing in a group of islands south of Berk and north-east of Ugli-Thugs island. We're told to _stay put_ , not to leave the Edge unguarded. Got that?" Fishlegs explained more calmly now.

"Is that all? Can we get back to Hot Chicken?" Tuffnut asked.

Fishlegs grumbled and sighed. "Fine." he conceded and everyone aside from him left the clubhouse. Snotlout mumbled something about missed beauty sleep.

When Fishlegs was assigned as the standing leader of Dragon's Edge, Fishlegs was very much thrilled about the idea. Finally, he was a leader!

...but he was left in charge of the twins and Snotlout. The three most rebellious members of the group of eight Vikings. Well, group of one outlander and seven Vikings. But they listen to Hiccup and Astrid more than him, Fishlegs the dragon nerd.

On the upside, it looks like the three people he's in charge of will stay put, as per Hiccup's orders.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Mikael was genuinely intrigued by this Heather character.

From what she told him when they were sharing intelligence on Dagur, she met Hiccup and the gang about three to four years ago, when Heather seemingly washed up on Berk's shores on a wrecked boat. Very similar to Mikael's fate, albeit under vastly different circumstances. She had to spy on the Hooligans because her adoptive parents were captured by Alvin the Treacherous. In the end with the help of Hiccup and the gang, they saved Heather's parents and got the book of dragons back. But as for what happened after that, she refused to open up. Which, he understood perfectly as he did not specify _how_ he happened to drop out of the sky on Berk. Literally. Deciding he shouldn't create any suspicion or fear, he did not say anything on the similarities on meeting Hiccup.

But as for intelligence goes, Heather has been after Dagur for a long time, but she left the motives and so on a mystery. Apparently Dagur's been associating with the Visithug and Lava Lout tribes since he was coronated the High Chieftain of the Berserker Tribe. Mostly for buying lumber for ships, as all forests of his home were all chopped down for ships a long time ago. Heather knew Dagur moved onto ships and mercenaries about two months ago for no reason, but Mikael filled in the blanks as he and the gang knew he was banished from the Berserker tribe. This was a suprise for Heather, and she now had a better chance on hunting down Dagur. Before, she knew the Berserker island was full of angry Berserkers willing to defend their Chief and he always moved around with a large armada.

But right now, he had a ragtag armada composed of mercenaries. If the mercenaries decided that they weren't paid well, they'll just leave. Or if they weren't paid at all.

As Heather told Mikael that she wanted to go after Dagur immediately all by herself, Mikael argued against her.

"We could use your help, and you could use our help. You're a capable warrior, but not that capable. Going against Dagur alone is almost a suicide mission." Mikael argued.

"I just...I just have been living out on my own for years, and I've made more than a few enemies. I don't want Hiccup and the rest to get involved." Heather said mournfully.

"The same enemies we are dealing with?" Mikael countered. Heather was left silent, so he continued. "Look. I get it, you're a bit of a loner. To be fair, so am I. But I needed Hiccup and the gang's help. The more people we have, the easier time we have." Mikael continued.

"Easier time for what?" Heather asked.

"To take down Dagur and put him behind bars where he belongs." Mikael answered curtly.

Heather scowled for a moment, before sighing deeply. "Fine...but no more than that." she said.

"No more than that, unless you change your mind." Mikael added.

Heather nodded shortly before standing up from the log she was sitting on around the old campfire, which was lit again. "I need time to think." she said.

"Go ahead, take your time." Mikael said.

As Heather walked away from the clearing and sunk into the foliage, Mikael decided that now would be a decent time to add a journal entry. Pulling out his journal and a some charcoal he started writing.

 _Fourth Era year 204, 15th of Sun's Dusk_

 _It's been about two and a half weeks since I wrote anything in here. Since then, a lot has happened. First of all, I managed to talk to Paarthurnax through the Time-Wound using an Elder Scroll, just like how I arrived in this world._

 _He told me to think of a Shout that would allow me to return to home. Later on, while meditating I heard someone whisper_ "Lein" _, which means 'world' in the dragon tongue. Might've been the collective of dragon souls I have absorbed, but nothing is certain._

 _Also, I fought at a battle in Bog Burglar islands. Some marauders sneaked into the village, stealing the treasury of the Bog Burglars. I should've seen them coming. But anyway, I went off to search for them. I got no information from the Ugli-Thugs, but I left the Ugli-Thug island to search the sea for them. I came across an island to the north of the Ugli-Thug Island. There, I met another dragon rider named Heather._

 _First impressions weren't the best, to say the least. She assumed I was working for Dagur and I assumed she was working for Dagur as well so we crossed blades. Pretty weird. But after Qolokah knocked her dragon out (lightning works well against metallic scales, who knew?) and I knocked her out with Qolokah's help, I got some answers after she woke up. Apparently she's been going after Dagur all by herself for a good while now, and she knew Hiccup. They met about three to four years back._

 _Strangely enough, she washed up on the shores of Berk in a wrecked boat while I literally fell out of the sky. Oddly similar. And speaking of similarity, it's a lot like I've met her before somewhere, but it's impossible. It's destroying whatever sanity I have left from being on this Talos-forsaken world. Might just be my imagination._

 _Talos guard me._

As Mikael finished writing the journal entry, he noticed Heather walking back to the campsite. "Did you decide?" Mikael asked, slightly hoping that she would join the gang.

She just sat down on the log opposite of him, warming up from the campfire. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes. I'll...join the group." she said, slightly apprehensively.

"I understand, you don't want to drag your old friends into your battles. But as I see it, we are fighting the same battles. But with slightly different methods. And you'll have the whole group backing you up." Mikael said comfortingly.

"Thanks." She said with a sigh.

"You're welcome." Mikael said warmly.

But their conversation was interrupted with Windshear looking slightly anxiously at the sky. Qolokah looked around as well, maybe hearing or sensing somethiong. As Mikael noticed the alarmed state, he could feel a familiar person approaching.

"Looks like you'll meet Hiccup already." Mikael said out of the blue. Heather was slightly suprised on how he knew Hiccup was approaching while she had no idea. She pulled the hood and facemask over her head and face, just in time too.

A few moments later, speaking of the Daedra the said person with his Night Fury landed in the clearing, along with Astrid and her Deadly Nadder.

"Mikael, what a pleasant suprise!" Hiccup said gleefully and ran towards the campsite.

"Hiccup, you're quite early." Mikael commented as the two hugged like brothers with a slap on the back.

"Early, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked, and now noticed the hooded warrior alongside with the metallic dragon. "Who's this? And what kind of a dragon is this?" Hiccup asked again.

Mikael decided to ignore the Rumblehorn in the room for now. "I sent a Terror I trained to you to send a message. That was yesterday. I think I expected you to be here in two days. What got you here?" Mikael explained.

"Ug the Ugli-Thug sent a messenger raven, telling that Dagur's fleet was spotted in the group of islands north of their island. He advised us to ambush them before they moved on to either them, or Berk." Hiccup answered, showing the letter to Mikael. Heather was very curious about this information, but didn't show it yet.

By now, Mikael's danger sense was kicking in as he read the letter. "Why didn't he inform me then? I left Camicazi on Ugli-Thug Island, so she could gather some intelligence there." Mikael said.

"Why did you leave her there?" Astrid now butted in.

"Because the Ugli-Thugs seemed slightly nervous. Anxious. We were being watched everywhere." Mikael explained. Hiccup looked at him like he was just paranoid. "It's not paranoia, even Dogsbreath looked a bit nervous as he sat next to the chief." Mikael explained.

Now Hiccup and Astrid we're looking at the hooded and masked warrior. They both then looked at Mikael, expecting some introduction from him.

"I'll...let her introduce herself." Mikael said tentatively.

"Her?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey Hiccup. Hey Astrid." Heather said, and removed her hood and facemask. This took the two dragon riders by complete suprise.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked out of suprise.

"Yeah, it's me." Heather said slightly anxiously.

"What're you doing here? What's that dragon you have? Where have you been all these years?" Hiccup asked quite frantically.

"Hiccup, one question at a time and let Heather answer as she sees fit." Mikael held his hands in front of him, then gestured to the logs around the campfire.

"Thanks, Mikael." Heather said and smiled shyly. All of them sat down, and waited for Heather to speak. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I've been after Dagur for the past few years. I've been using this island as a base, moving from cave to cave to throw off anyone trying to go after me." Heather explained slowly.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid please, let me finish." Heather said quickly, and Astrid stopped. Windshear then waddled closer, laying on the ground and placing her head on Heather's lap. "As for Windshear, I owe a lot to you guys. I found her wounded in a fight with a Typhoomerang. She held her own," Heather started explaining, "didn't you girl," she whispered to Windshear, "but I nursed her back to health. When she was better, I used the training you guys taught me back on Berk." She explained while caressing the metallic scales of Windshear's head who purred contently.

"But we've become the perfect team. We're unstoppable! I mean, look at her! No one can take us down. And if they try, they'll be sorry for it!" Heather then raised the volume in her voice, appearing more threatening.

This took Hiccup by a complete suprise but Astrid looked slightly thrilled at the "new" Heather. But after Mikael cleared his throat a few times, she was dragged back down on Earth. "I mean, aside from a Skrill that is." She admitted quietly to herself.

"You guys _fought_?" Hiccup asked worryingly.

"Well...we didn't exactly start on the right foot." Mikael admitted while scratching the back of his head. "She thought I was working for Dagur because I rode a Skrill, and I thought she worked for Dagur as well. After learning the truth, it was a bit awkward, to say the least." Mikael explained.

"Yeah..." Heather added.

"Anyway, why we're out here all on your own? We could've helped. We're after Dagur as well." Hiccup now argued.

"I know, I just didn't want you guys to get involved, and I've made more than a few enemies." Heather said sadly but before Hiccup could get a word out of his mouth, she interjected. "But Mikael convinced me that we...do have the same goals." she admitted quietly.

"Whatever enemies you have, whatever problems you have, we can help. You don't have to be alone out here anymore." Hiccup said.

"I'm repeating the same things I said to Mikael, but...you're right." Heather said quietly.

"But now that business is over and done with, can we get back to the Dagur problem?" Mikael butted in. Everyone nodded. "Good. So there's a very good chance that Ug is plotting against us. Letting only you and Astrid to come to this island alone? Why didn't he want you to get the others? And why didn't he inform me of this?" Mikael asked rhetorically.

"Those are very good points. But Ug did not mention where in the island was Dagur's fleet. I guess we'll have to scout the island from the air." Hiccup said.

"Hopefully we don't get spotted." Mikael added.

"Allright, let's mount up." Hiccup ordered and everyone got on their dragons. Hiccup noticed Windshear was looking a little dazed. "Is Windshear okay?" Hiccup asked.

"She's fine, she got hit by a thunderbolt." Heather said while indicating to Qolokah with her eyes.

"Oh. But let's get in the air. We'll need to catch up later, Heather." Hiccup said.

Heather sighed. "Fine..."

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

It didn't take long for the group of four dragon riders to find Dagur's fleet. They were wide open, anchored right on the coast of a small beach. Lava Lout and Visithug mercenaries we're busy moving stuff around or patrolling the nearby areas. Sentries were posted on some cliffs around the temporary base, but they did not notice the dragon riders at all, as they were hiding in the clouds most of the time. They did not have the idea to look straight up.

But as they surveyed the surrounding areas, they used the clouds as cover to land in the nearby forest, and now they were spying on the band of Viking pirates from the cover of the foliage.

"Ok, how should we take this?" Mikael mused out loud. There were about a hundred or so soldiers moving around, may be more in the ships. "I'm very much tempted to take them head on, but something doesn't feel right." Mikael added.

"How so? They're just...preparing for a raid for all I know." Astrid said.

"They have sentries posted everywhere, and the boats are not on the beach. Only anchored ways off the beach." Mikael explained.

"So they're basically ready to leave on a moment's notice. So what?" Astrid countered.

"Might be, might not be." Mikael mumbled as he thought about how they should approach this.

The beach was wide open, with fifteen ships spread out over the shores of the beach. There was barely any cover whatsoever on the beach, so taking a crossbow bolt out of the blue was a possibility. Crossbow bolts and arrows shot from a bow packed a nasty punch, and even in his dragonscale armour he was not impervious to them.

Using the _Thu'um_ was very tempting, Shouting waves of unrelenting, unyielding shockwaves from one end to another. But then again, he was follower of the Way. And he could risk his friends, unless they stood behind him the whole time.

"I'm thinking...me and Mikael should be in the air, while Heather and Astrid could be on the ground. We have the fastest and most agiles dragons." Hiccup suggested.

"Hmm...that might not be a bad idea. Two axes are better than one." Astrid agreed, indicating to Heather's axe. Or what was left of it.

"My axe got destroyed when me and Mikael crossed blades. I'm thinking maybe you and Mikael take the ground while me and Hiccup stay in the air." Heather countered, showing the pieces of her axe.

"You gotta show me how you made that." Astrid commented, pointing a finger at Heather.

"Later." Heather curtly said.

"Allright, here's the plan. Me and Heather will distract them while Mikael and Astrid hit them on the ground from the sides. Remember, we are here to sink as many boats as we can, so Dagur cannot launch any attacks on any tribes. If possible, capture Dagur too." Hiccup recapped. Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll for nightfall then ambush them, or when they are leaving if they leave. I'll take first watch." Hiccup said, and everyone else left the forest line.

As Astrid, Heather and Mikael walked away to a more secure location, Astrid and Heather struck into a conversation. "Now's a good time as any for that axe?" Astrid asked.

"Sure. The blades are made out of Windshear's scales, as you might imagine. It could fold into one smaller axe, and can unfold into a double-sided axe." Heather explained.

"These scales are tough. My sword normally cuts iron and steel easily enough, but the scales seem to be resistant to my sword." Mikael added.

"Really? They gotta be really tough." Astrid said, amazed at the durability of Windshear's scales.

"They are. I've had some close calls with Dagur's men or his associates, normally a Viking axe can't penetrate her scales." Heather said as she pet Windshear's scales who crooned contently. "How'd you and Mikael meet?" Heather asked.

Mikael stealthily shook his head at Astrid pleadingly, telling her not to share any supernatural details. Luckily this was missed by Heather. "Well, he washed up on our shores, a lot like you. He didn't speak our language at first but he got the hang of it really fast. He then helped repel a Berserker invasion, so we recruited him into our ranks." Astrid explained.

"That's about it in a nutshell." Mikael added, content on Astrid's version, leaving out the portal created by the Elder Scroll, the last minute save with the _Thu'um_ and the like.

As they walked and got settled in a temporary campsite, hidden away from prying eyes, Heather was left slightly unsatisfied with Astrid's answer. She and Mikael seem to be kind of reluctant on sharing how they met. Or in fact, _anything_.

'There must be something more than meets the eye.' Heather thought, as she studied the scarred warrior clad in a very spiky armour. It _did_ look like it was made out of dragon scales, but he rode a Skrill. If he was recruited by Hiccup, he must have the same mentality of never harming a dragon.

He also carried a sword - according to the man himself - could cut through iron and steel. She has never seen a weapon that could do that.

Not to mention his face. On the outside if you only focused on the details that stuck out, namely the scars, and the glowing, yellow eyes - he looked quite hideous, and monstrous. But once you got past the initial layer, she thought he didn't look half bad. And Astrid mentioned that he didn't speak Norse at first but learned it, he was no Viking from the looks of it.

As a whole, he seemed like a complete mystery. She thought that she might learn more about him later on.

But for now, they had a mission to do and started to prepare for the battles ahead. Heather was fixing her axe to the best of her abilities without some tools, while Astrid and Mikael were sparring. She knew Astrid was one of the best shieldmaidens of Berk, just from judging the rescue operation a few years back. But Mikael gave her a very good run, moving quite fast and not resorting to yelling a savage war cry and attacking Astrid head on.

As they finished sparring, Mikael told the two that he needed to focus and relax by himself. He left the campsite alongside with his Skrill.

They found another clearing not too far away from the temporary campsite, and Mikael sat down on the ground in the middle.

" _Maar ah diiv_." Mikael breathed out. Since Hiccup made it into the campsite, he could at least try to see if his Terrible Terror was close by.

And sure enough, she was.

The purple and yellow Terrible Terror landed near him, and looked very sad, or disappointed. Mikael could tell the reason for it.

"Don't worry girl. They left Berk earlier than you could arrive there. I suppose you saw Hiccup fly past you?" Mikael asked as she pet the head of the small dragon. The dragon crooned and nodded as he laid down on the ground next to Mikael like a cat. "It's no problem. He got here anyway. I guess you don't need this anymore." Mikael said comfortingly to the Terror and took the message he sent to Hiccup earlier.

Deciding the contents of the letter were useless now, he decided to get rid of it. Quickly glancing around, seeing not a soul he gathered some firewood, and set the letter on the campfire.

" _Yol_." Mikael whispered, setting the campfire ablaze.

'You seem thoughtful. What's on your mind, brother?' Qolokah crooned.

"I do not know, brother. What do you think of this Heather character?" Mikael asked Qolokah.

'Do you want to mate her?' Qolokah rumbled wide-eyed at his half-brother.

"No!" Mikael blurted out loud, but then regained his composure. "I mean, she seems...familiar somehow. Like I've met her before somewhere. But what do _you_ think of her?" Mikael explained.

'She seems...okay. She rides a decently deadly dragon, but a no match to my kind.' Qolokah puffed her chest out.

"Are you Skrills always this arrogant?" Mikael deadpanned.

'Why wouldn't we be?' the Skrill countered and huffed some steam from his nostrils.

This got Mikael thinking again. Some time ago, he said that the Akatoshkin were arrogant, power hungry and looked down on the mortal races. 'Why wouldn't they?', he asked rhetorically. Maybe some dragon species aren't that different from the children of Akatosh.

"Have you ever thought about...abandoning your primal instincts? I know a dragon from my homeland who taught me a lot, and is a pacifist while the rest of his brethern are...arrogant, and bent on dominating lesser beings." Mikael explained.

'Why would I?' Qolokah asked.

"I do not know. Do you want to have a mate again sometime in the future?" Mikael asked.

'I...I have not thought about it. As I told you, I met you pretty much shortly after I was trapped in an iceberg.' Qolokah cooed sadly.

There was a slight pause. "But since you met me...now what?" Mikael asked.

'I'll follow you anywhere you want me to, brother.' Qolokah said without a stutter in his rumbling voice. If a dragon even could stutter.

"Even into the depths of Oblivion?" Mikael asked.

'Even there. I suppose this Oblivion is bad.' Qolokah added.

Wrong words, Qolokah. "Some are, some are not. Depends on the ruling Prince of said realm of Oblivion. The Deadlands, the realm of Mehrunes Dagon are filled with lava, giant black spiky towers and are crawling with Dremora, demonic servants of the rulers of the realm. Apocrypha is the realm of Hermaeus Mora, and it's an endless library. And I heard Coldharbour, the realm of Molag Bal is a cold copy of Cyrodiil." Mikael rambled on. But then he noticed Qolokah was yawning next to him. "Sorry. But you got my point." he sheepishly apologized.

'I suppose.' Qolokah sarcastically grumbled.

"But back on the subject...I had an idea from the dragon she rode." Mikael said. "Her name is Windshear. If you translate that word-by-word, it means something along the lines of ' _Ven vaaz_ '. So...add ' _su_ ', air, and you get _Ven - Su - Vaaz._ Wind, Air, Cut _._ " Mikael slowly explained.

'Allright, but what that does have to do anything?' Qolokah asked, slightly confused.

"I have yet to meditate on the deeper meaning...but when we are not terribly busy or we could use it, I _might_ make us fly faster." Mikael

'I'll take your word for it, but I'll have to see it myself.' Qolokah grumbled.

"That seems fair." Mikael said as he crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. "Can you get back to the campsite? I'd like to concertrate fully." Mikael added as he closed his eyes. With a huff Qolokah left the campsite, but the Terrible Terror remained. "You too, Maarahdiiv." Mikael said sternly, and the Terror scurried off quickly.

When the Skrill and the Terror returned to the campsite, the extra Terror got the attention Hiccup, Astrid and Heather first. Instead of the missing man.

"Who are you, little guy? Or girl?" Hiccup asks, as he kneels down next to the Terror. The Terror screeches and points to the area where Mikael went. "You're Mikael's friend?" Hiccup asks. The Terror croons and nods. "I guess I'll ask him what's your name later." he added, and the Terror screeched quickly before scurrying off again to nap near Qolokah.

The Skrill huffed, annoyed the tiny, pathetic excuse of a dragon dared to sleep near _him_.

But nobody noticed the missing raven-haired Viking woman.

She stalked through the woods, back to where the zappy lightning dragon and the Terrible Terror came from. She sneaked as quietly as he could, and she noticed Mikael all by himself in the clearing. He was sitting there, on the ground. Absolutely still. Occasionally he breathed deeply in, and out.

" _Su'um ahrk morah. Lok, Thu'um_." She heard him talk to himself. The voice carried an ominous tone, like as if he whispered but she could still hear him perfectly. Not to mention, none of the words made any sense to her. " _Ven. Su. Vaaz_." he continued talking.

For Mikael, he was concertrated. He has not done anything like this before. Creating a new Shout is essentially embracing the very concept into himself. Learning Dragonrend made him feel even more envious of dragons' immortality. Learning of the essence _Yol_ made him more...fiery. It took every inch of his sanity _not_ to burn everyone alive. Also learning the essence of _Faas_ made him something to be afraid of. Not that any other Shout would break the will to fight of his enemies at all.

"Hey Mikael!" Hiccup called out suddenly.

Heather was slightly spooked by the sudden arrival of Hiccup, but good thing was she was good at sneaking around, so she wasn't seen. Yet.

"Weren't you supposed to be on watch? Who's taken your place?" Mikael asked calmly.

"Astrid's there, don't worry. Have you seen Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I believe I haven't after I left to meditate here." Mikael said with a hint of confusion. Heather was slightly relieved she wasn't seen yet. "She gone?" he asked after a small pause.

"No, Windshear was still playing around with Toothless as I left." Hiccup said.

"Hm." Mikael shrugged.

"Oh, I guess I could tell you something I experienced while I was on Berk." Hiccup suddenly butted in.

"Oh? What kind of an experience?" Mikael asked with interest.

"I heard...a voice. It was very odd, and quiet. It sounded a lot like a man, but the only closest beings next to me were Toothless and Astrid." Hiccup exlained.

"What were you doing before that?" Mikael asked. He had a very good idea what anyway.

"I was meditating, as per your _slightly stupid_ instructions." Mikael snorted at that, and was about to speak but Hiccup beat him to it. "Anyway, I was thinking on...maybe once I learn a _Thu'um_ , it makes me...a bit more like it, y'know?" Hiccup explained.

Heather was wondering, what in the name of Thor is a 'Thuum'?

Mikael smiled warmly proudly at his apprentice. "You're correct. You feel a bit more confident, ready to tackle anything that comes in your way, right? Like your an unstoppable force?" Mikael rhetorically asked. Hiccup nodded at this. "I must warn you. When I learned that I could sprint a hundred feet instantly forward, I resisted the urge to do that everywhere." Mikael chuckled.

'But that's impossible!' Heather thought.

"But, I suppose you are ready to learn something new. This time you could use some protection." Mikael explained, then stood up. " _Feim!_ " he Shouted, and was in an ethereal form in an instant. "Become a ghost, and you will never be harmed. I wouldn't try jumping off a mountain though, as you may never know when it wears off." he explained casually as he returned to a corporeal form suddenly. "Like that. I speak from experience." Hiccup paled slightly at the incredibly dangerous example, but let it slide for now.

Mikael wrote some draconic runes on the ground with his finger, then pointed at it. " _Feim_ means 'fade' in your tongue. It is more intrinsic to us mortal humans than the immortal children of Akatosh, as everything mortal fades away in time, but the spirit remains. Where your flesh may wither and die, the spirit endures." Mikael explained exactly the way Paarthurnax taught him the deeper meanings of the _Rotmulaag_.

Us _mortal_ humans? _Immortal_ children of...Aka-tosh? And what in the name of all Asgardian gods was _that_? Mikael just became a ghost for a few seconds. Heather was baffled at this. Who, or _what_ this man was?

"Now, try to do it." Mikael commanded as he sat down.

" _Feim_!" Hiccup Shouted, but nothing happened. Not even his hair got ghostly.

"Try it again. Remember, focus on your eternal spirit. Our flesh is weak, and wither away to the inmovable force of Time itself." Mikael added.

Hiccup thought about it. He wasn't the pessimist kind, he was more of an optimist. But also a realistic person at the same time. Everything _does_ fade away over time. " _Feim_!" and with that Shout, Hiccup was a ghostly figure.

"Very good, very good." Mikael quickly said, counted down with his fingers, starting from five. When he had one finger up, Hiccup returned to normal. "Four seconds. If you time it well it could save your live."

"What was that bit about jumping off a mountain anyway?" Hiccup asked.

Mikael shuddered visibly a little bit. "I was new to this thing, so I wanted to test a stupid theory on how invulnerable I am when I'm a ghost. Well, I charge up my Voice, Shout _Feim_ at the top of my lungs and jump down a good several hundred feet below off a cliff. I'm lucky I survived that, and just barely as the very second later my feet touched the ground the effect worn off." Mikael explained. But then he remembered a vital detail. "Oh, and don't do anything sudden while as a ghost, like swing a sword, or touch a chest. It'll end instantly, but you can run and jump. I do not know why, but that's what happens."

"Got it." Hiccup said surely. But he then glanced up and saw it was almost nightfall. "I guess we could get some shut eye before ambushing them?" Hiccup suggested.

"Sure." Mikael shrugged and the two left the clearing, almost bumping into Heather hidden inside a bush. But as they were walking, Mikael had an idea. "By the way, if you get into any trouble, just call me by my true name." Mikael explained in a whisper.

'His true name?', Hiccup thought. "Your true name?" Hiccup asked.

" _Dov ah kiin_." Mikael explained shortly. "But as for you, I shall call for you by _dovah siil_." Mikael added.

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon soul." Mikael answered curtly.

Heather followed them back to the campsite, trying to listen to what Mikael and Hiccup were talking about in whispers but she couldnt overhear them. She waited for a while, and when she herself in the open again, Mikael and Hiccup noticed she was back.

"Where you've been?" Hiccup asked.

"I was just taking a walk around." Heather explained casually.

"Allright." Hiccup shrugged and accepted her answer.

A few moments later, the three warriors got some sleep. The few precious moments of calm before the storm.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Sunset happened a few hours ago. The moon was new, so the only light available right now was torchlight, or dragonfire. Perfect for sneaking about.

The group of four were huddled around in the forest line, hidden behind some foliage.

"Allright, so Astrid and Mikael will sneak on behind them while me and Heather will distract them." Hiccup went through the plan again. Everyone nodded surely. "Okay, let's get a move on. Mikael, let Qolokah know when you're ready." Hiccup said and everyone rushed into action, with Astrid and Mikael sneaking through the forest with a brisk pace with their dragons close behind.

Once Mikael and Astrid were in position, they let out their signal which was making Qolokah attract some thunderstorms. Once the stormy clouds started to loom overhead the beach, Hiccup and Heather took to the skies, getting the attention of the sentries posted around the impromptu harbor.

"Dragon riders, incoming!" one sentry bellowed across to his allies.

Within seconds, alarm bells and shouting achoed around the beach. Everyone that was on the beach readied their weapons whetever it was bow, a crossbow or a set of bolas while the ones on the ships manned the launchers.

"Stay out of the range of those launchers! We need to only distract them!" Hiccup shouted to Heather.

"Got it." she replied, albeit grudgingly.

Hiccup and Heather bombarded the fleet from above with long range shots, staying out of the range of any arrows, crossbow bolts or nets.

Far below, Dagur noticed this. "They're staying way above...And there's Hiccup and Heather." Dagur muttered. Something was up, he thought.

And he was right, as the words formed up in his mind they heard the familiar squawk of a Nadder and the bone-chilling screech of a Skrill. Mikael and Astrid sprung from their hiding spot, and hit the far side of his armada, where most of their men weren't. Qolokah kept firing lightning bolts at the sails of the boats while Stormfly was using her magnesium breath to burn clean holes in the hulls of ships anchored.

"Fire the signal arrow!" Dagur shouted, and Savage fired a flaming arrow up in the sky.

Mikael noticed this, and his instincts kicked in right away. "This is a trap. We need to leave!" Mikael shouted to Astrid who looked confused. Mikael pointed to the flaming arrow high in the sky.

"I can't see anything yet, we can still do this!" Astrid countered and returned to the fight.

Mikael grudgingly agreed, but had to stay on high alert.

.

.

 _Meanwhile, not too far away..._

.

.

Elsewhere, Ug the Ugli-Thug was looking through a spyglass, and saw the signal arrow. "Tha' Berserker gave tha' signal. Set sail!" Ug bellowed and his massive armada started to move away from their hiding spot on the far side of the island.

Ug glanced back at the armada. Thirty ships, full of Ugli-Thugs armed to the teeth and ready to bring glory to the tribe.

He then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Dogsbreath? Where's me son?" Ug asked from a nearby lieutenant.

"I 'aven't seen 'im anywhere, sir. Not since we set sail from home." the lieutenant replied.

"Find 'im, 'is father wants to see 'im." Ug ordered and the lieutenant ran off, bellowing orders from any men on the boat they were on.

.

.

 _Back in the fight..._

.

.

Now that is was clear to Dagur he had four dragons against him, he ordered everyone to man the catapults, net launchers, bola launchers they had. They also moved their ships closer to land, almost beaching them so the boats wouldn't be swallowed by the sea if the ships were to be damaged too much.

The dragon riders had a cautious approach. Hiccup and his Night Fury and Heather with her dragon were hovering above, firing potshots at the ships or doing very quick divebombing attacks whenever possible, wanting to stay clear from any nets or bolas.

But what the dragon riders did not know, was the fact that Camicazi was imprisoned on a supply ship, and it was marked as such for a trap with empty crates. Also it was one of the few ships not beached on the beach.

Camicazi heard dragons roaring and fighting above. Looks like Hiccup and the rest sprung the trap, she thought. She had to get out of this cell, before her ship sinks. Above, Toothless fired a plasma blast at the side of the ship, causing the ship to shake a lot.

Meanwhile, the guard at the gate to her cell was clearly alarmed by this and left his post, probably to abandon ship. Not too long after, someone else came in, opened the cell door quietly and entered. The man was masked, and wore Visithug clothing and armour.

"Camicazi?" the man asked in a whisper. She could only groan as she was gagged. "Oh, right." the man said, grabbed a knife from his belt and cut the ropes holding her still. Once her hands were unbound, she took the mouth gag and breathed some air in.

The man held out a bag to her, which she took. Her gear was inside it. "Thanks, who're you?" Camicazi asked.

The man removed his facemask, revealing the man to be the one and only Dogsbreath. "Lets get out of here. The ship is about to sink." he said, but suddenly the wall at the far end of the cell suddenly collapsed, corroding away from green acid.

Camicazi smirked, knowing that her new friend would easily follow her. As the hole became bigger, the Changewing revealer herself. Phantom crooned happily, glad seeing her rider alive and well. She landed as much as she could inside the ship, gesturing the two to get on her.

"Allright, climb on." she said and climbed on Phantom.

Dogsbreath got a horn from his belt, and blew on it. "Go, Seaslug will find me here." he said surely.

Nodding, Camicazi took flight. She noticed a green Gronckle flying towards the sinking ship, and a few moments later the Gronckle came out of the ship with Dogsbreath on his back.

As Dogsbreath flew towards Camicazi, he started shouting. "I need to warn Hiccup and the rest!" he gestured towards the attacking Night Fury in the skies.

Remembering the details she overheard while spying on Ug and Dagur in the Ugli-Thug island, she nodded. But as she turned around she noticed a looming armada getting closer and closer to the battle, somehow going unnoticed by Hiccup. She decided to hurry Phantom, and the dragon flew faster and faster towards Hiccup and Toothless, alongside with Dogsbreath.

"Hey Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled to get his attention.

"Dogsbreath? Camicazi? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as they started to hover in a circle.

"It's a trap! Look over there!" Camicazi yelled and pointed behind him.

Turning around, Hiccup's face paled, seeing the vast amount of ships. And all of them sailed with Ugli-Thug banners on their sails. "What, why?" Hiccup asked, slightly confused.

"My dad struck a bargain with Dagur, they're trying to take over the Archipelago with dragons." Dogsbreath butted in. When Hiccup shot a questioning look at him, he explained. "I busted Camicazi out of a prison boat. She was apparently caught while spying on my dad."

"Ok, let's get out of here. We need to let the other tribes to know of thi-" Hiccup was interrupted when a bola shot out below, catching Heather and Windshear in it. "Heather!" Hiccup screamed and dove after her. He dove faster and faster, but Heather and Windshear hit the cold waters of the Archipelago. The net was pulled aboard Dagur's flagship, and Hiccup was greeted by nets, bolas and all manners of projectiles which Hiccup had a bit of trouble avoiding even when it was night time.

"No!" Hiccup angrily shouted to himself, and heard Dagur cackle maniacally. Hiccup very begrudginly retreated back into the skies, where Toothless blended in better.

All the way on the other side of the battle, Astrid and Mikael were still busy sinking boats. As they heard Hiccup shout and saw Heather's and Windshear's form they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the falling form. Hiccup dove after her, but was too late. Heather and Windshear were about to be pulled out of the sea, and onboard Dagur's flagship. They both heard Hiccup shout something out of anger, but the looming armada about to arrive did not help the situation at all.

But now, he now had flashbacks to about two to three years back, to southern Cyrodiil. The marauders, and the ruined fortress. His travelling companion and his desired lover of future being stabbed in the back. Mikael's eye twitched slightly as the sudden inner feelings started to surface. Now he remembered who the girl reminded him of with her jet black hair, and her eyes made out of clearest malachite...not to mention her tenacity that would rival any Nord.

" _Krii._ " a low, gutturalvoice in Mikael's head told him. " _Krii fin joorre_. _Krii daar joore voth hin Thu'um_." the voice continued.

Kill. Kill the mortals. Kill these mortals with your Voice.

For once, his inner voice composed of all immortal souls he has consumed, had a good idea. Damn the Greybeards to Oblivion, he is the Stormcrown incarnate.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

Meanwhile on Dagur's ship, Heather was raised on the ship from the icy sea.

Heather was constantly trying to saw through the nets, but it was enforced with dragon-proof steel. There was no way cutting through it, even with Windshear's tail which are sharp as the sharpest battleaxe, or Heather's axe which was made from her _scales_ , which were stronger than any widely known metal.

"Heather, Heather Heather. You've been a pain on my ass for a good long while." Dagur said menacingly, and at the same time very cheery as he raised his own waraxe, ready to execute Heather on the spot. "But no more." he said lowly, returning his expression to a chilling snarl.

" _Zun haal viik_!" a Shout was heard.

Dagur was flinched as the sudden Shout was heard, and when his weapon was stolen from his grasp, like it was both yanked out of his hands, and the weapon was solified fire, too hot to touch.

Same happened to everyone else on the ship. The deck was littered with weapons from axes to spears.

Except Heather. She was holding her axe just fine.

'What in the name of Thor?' she asked herself in her mind.

She then saw Mikael leap off Qolokah, and upon landing on the deck, the she heard the most chilling words she has ever heard.

" _Iiz slen nus_!" Mikael Shouted, and everyone aside from Dagur was frozen still in an instant.

Speaking of Dagur, Heather looked around to see the deranged Berserker missing. He was just in front of her a minute ago!

" _Yol toor shul_!" Mikael Shouted, with his breath of air turned into a torrent of fire, and every single frozen soldier was suddenly melted again, then on fire. As the soldiers came to from frozen, they started screaming for their lives, and jumped off the ship to the icy waters below. Which was ultimately in vain, as their armour has melted onto their skin, and suffering from bad burns.

As the ship was clear, Mikael looked around the deck to see only him, Qolokah, Heather and Windshear on the ship. He drew his sword, and sliced the metallic net open, freeing Heather and Windshear.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"What in Hel was that?!" Heather asked, almost screaming.

"Later. But now, get out of here. The reinforcements are almost here." Mikael pointed to the approaching Ugli-Thug armada. With that Heather nodded with a look that said 'you better start explaining after this.'

"Qolokah, are you up for some storms?" Mikael asked.

'Always.' Qolokah crooned.

With that, Mikael climbed back on the storm dragon, and took to the skies. Mikael checked to see where Hiccup and Astrid were, and saw them flying slightly away. Good, he thought.

"The Dragonbane!" a shout arrived from the flagship of the Ugli-Thug armada. Mikael saw that Ug was trying to catch his attention. "Ye don' need to fight us. Join us, and together we could rule the world! Wit' dragons, we coul' be an unstoppable storm!" Ug tried to persuade Mikael.

Mikael hovered in closer with Qolokah to let everyone hear what he has to say clearly. As he got closer and closer, he started to chuckle evilly.

"Rule the world? You know, you are pretty damn dumb. I could've done that months ago, if I wanted to. And besides..." Mikael trailed on, and locked his eyes with Ug with raging fire in them. "...I wouldn't need you." Mikael growled then spurred Qolokah to get higher.

Once they were a good distance above, Mikael spoke again. " _Zu'u los faal strun_! I _am_ the storm! _Hon Thu'umi ahrk faas_! Hear my Voice and despair! _Strun bah qo_!" Mikael Shouted and unleashed the fury of his Voice.

Instantly, the armada was surrounded by a thunderstorm, striking the boats with impunity and setting boats on fire. While Qolokah got charged with the raging thunderstorm, he started firing thunderbolts. By now, the whole armada was in pure chaos with the thunderstorm rocking the boats wildly and hitting the boats, causing them to sink one by one.

Mikael pointed Qolokah downwards, and were level at the armada. " _Ven gaar nos_!" Mikael Shouted, and a large cyclone appeared. And again. And again once more. The cyclones moved slowly through the armada, but any boat that came in contact with one was torn to shreds, even more so if struck a lot by lightning strikes.

By now, the armada had been reduced to three ships, from thirty.

By a single man fueled by rage.

Rage, turned into willpower.

Willpower, turned into destruction.

As Mikael wrecked havoc on the armada, Hiccup alongside with Astrid, Heather, Camicazi and Dogsbreath just watched above, wide-eyed at the level of destruction they were witnessing. If the twins were watching, they would be convinced Mikael was either Loki himself, or Loki's apprentice, child, or incarnation.

By now, Hiccup had second thoughts. This raw power Mikael unleashed...isn't something he would do, ever.

Even when his cheery and optimistic lookout on life changed a little with the Berserker War, and having killed a few people in defense of his home island, tribe and loved ones, he would _never_ use a power like that to purely destroy. His love and friendship for his brother from another mother drove him to study the Way, nothing else.

When the storms and the battle started to slow down, with the remaining three ships slowly retreating with a tail between their legs. However, amidst the chaos the Dragonborn caused Dagur managed to slip away, even with some of his ships. Heather was visibly angry at this, alarming Hiccup and Astrid. What does she have against him?

"Most of Ugli-Thug armada got destroyed. Most Dagur's ships are gone, too. I think Dagur won't be doing any suprise attacks any time soon." Hiccup said to everyone.

"Hiccup, Dagur's and my father's plan was to get rid of you, then conquer every tribe and then go outside of the Archipelago with dragons. I think he'll continue to try to kill you." Dogsbreath added.

"He's right Hiccup. We need to get back to Berk and let everyone know of this." Astrid said.

"Wait...where's Mikael?" Hiccup asked, and looked around. Lo and behold, the Dragonborn and the Skrill were not among the group.

"Right...here, Hiccup." Mikael panted as he flew closer on Qolokah. Everyone looked slightly alarmed at him, but he caught on. "I...I'm so, _so_ sorry you had to see that." he apologized pleadingly.

"But what in the name of Thor _was_ that?" Heather asked.

"Can we talk about this over a mug of ale? Not _here_?" Mikael asked pleadingly. Heather sighed but then nodded meekly. "Thank you." he thanked her warmly.

"Dogsbreath? Where are you gonna go now?" Hiccup asked.

The Ugli-Thug heir was frozen at the question for a moment, before sighing deeply. "I suppose breaking Camicazi out of jail ain't exactly good for my father, so...I guess I'll follow you guys for the time being." he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Dogsbreath, that we have to fight against your own tribe and father." Hiccup said softly to Dogsbreath.

"You see, I didn't really _hate_ dragons like most Vikings. My go-to attitude towards them was that if they attack us, then we fight back. But since you showed me the truth, and introduced me to Seaslug...I couldn't side with my father and his insane plan." Dogsbreath continued.

"What plan?" Mikael asked out of the blue.

Dogsbreath looked slightly confused, but remembered something. "Oh right, you might've not heard...basically my father joined with Dagur to ultimately conquer the Archipelago and the rest of the world with dragons."

" _Evgir Unslaad_. The ancient Nord words for war. Season unending." Mikael said, understanding the insanity in the plan and anger inside him slowly rising as he realised Dagur only thinks his kin as nothing more than tools for personal gain.

"Exactly. But we need to rest, and we'll fly to Berk at sunrise." Hiccup said.

Everyone landed and set up a campsite. Everyone fell asleep quickly from being exhausted from the battle, either mentally or physically...or both. One person who was exhausted however, could not sleep.

Mikael's mind was haunted yet again. 'Why in the sacred name of Talos did you do that?' he asked himself.

'To save a familiar person, who reminded of someone you've lost.' his other half answered for himself.

'If the Greybeards knew they would be outraged at that display of Words of Power.' he argued back.

'But as Master Arngeir said a long time ago, you are the child of Akatosh. You are meant to use this power. _Dez Rotmulaag_.' his other half said.

'But he did say it was commendable to follow the Way.' he argued with himself.

'But not mandatory.' the voice inside him retorted.

Grumbling at the conversation he was having with himself, he almost violently collapsed back against the wing of his half-brother. The Skrill didn't mind one bit, seemingly aware of the inner conflict he was having.

Not to mention, he has to explain his nature...to a near doppelganger of his past.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

The six riders flew towards Berk as fast as they could. They arrived at sunset, and as the sun continued it's endless cycle with shades of red and yellow dancing in the skies they went to sleep right away.

Mikael struggled with nightmares of him losing Elina a long time ago. Over, and over again the same toothy Imperial marauder with a dagger made out of crude, almost rusted iron stabbing his previous love interest in the back of her neck, killing her instantly. The aftermath, where Mikael unleashed unrivaled rage not even an Orc in a berserker rage would match the fury of a Dragonborn.

Luckily for everyone in the village, his struggles were in forms of heavy sweating and breathing, not violent shouting.

They woke up at dawn, rejuvinated from the battle a little more than day ago. It seems no one else noticed Mikael having nightmares, even with him sleeping in the same quarters as Hiccup and Toothless...and his draconic brother.

As the band of dragon riders walk inside the Great Hall, finally looking forward to hearing what they should do next. Everyone grabbed basic breakfast, except Mikael who grabbed a bottle of wine which was the strongest alcoholic beverage currently available in a full bottle alongside with a heavy breakfast.

"Mikael, are you okay?" Astrid asked with heavy concern as she noticed the full wine bottle next to Mikael's plate.

"I'm fine." Mikael replied groggily and curtly as he started to dig in. He poured some wine to a cup, took it all down in a single gulp, licked his lips to savour the taste but frowned in disappointment. "Not the strongest I have tasted. If only I had some Emberbrand wine..." Mikael lamented to himself as he poured some more.

"Anyway...what should we do about Dagur? Or Ug? Or both?" Hiccup piped up.

"Most of Ug's armada was destroyed. If we're going to do anything, I think we should move in on the Ugli-Thugs with an armada ourselves, and basically overthrow Ug." Camicazi said casually as she was eating on a piece of chicken.

"And what then?" Hiccup asked.

"I think the most obvious thing to do is to make good ol' Dogs here the new chief." Camicazi smirked and lightly punched Dogsbreath on the shoulder.

"Me? The Chief? I think I would be the youngest Ugli-Thug chieftain ever." Dogsbreath said with a confusion to his voice.

"You would be the youngest _Viking_ chieftain ever." Camicazi added coyly.

"I...I need to think on this. But I...reluctantly agree that moving into our home with an armada would be the correct choice. Hopefully we'll avoid any bloodshed." Dogsbreath said with a shaking voice.

"I hope so too, Dogsbreath." Hiccup said, placing a hand on Dogsbreath's shoulder.

"Can we get back into the dragon in the room?" Heather quietly said, and pointed to Mikael with her eyes. Everyone then turned to Mikael who was currently drinking the third or fourth cup of wine. As he noticed everyone looking at him, he looked disappointed a bit.

"And this is why I drink." Mikael said groggily. He took a deep breath. "Allright, Heather. Everyone else knows this already, so you guys can tune out if you wish." Mikael said seriously, seemingly unaffected by the wine. "But anyway. You might've noticed I am not from around here. That is true, to the extent of me not being from this world as a whole." Mikael started explaining with a seemingly uncaring tone to his voice.

"But what was thing where you caused a freaking _thunderstorm_ that wrecked an armada?" Heather asked in a panicky, hushed tone.

"That's because I am a Dragonborn." Mikael said in a flat tone. Heather looked stunned and slightly confused, so he continued. "In my world, Dragonborn are mortals blessed with the blood and soul of a dragon. Meaning I can do everything a dragon could do in my world aside from living eternally or flying, in addition to absorbing their souls when I kill them." Mikael continued in a flat tone.

"I..what...how?" Heather sputtered out.

"As for how I am here, I suppose the fates brought me here. Since then, I helped repel a Berserker invasion, temporarily defeated the supposed harbringer of the end times here on Berk, and have been with Hiccup and the rest." Mikael continued.

"What's that horn? It has...wait." Hiccup said suddenly as he noticed Heather's horn as he was sitting next to her on the left side. He then picked the horn out of Heather's belt sudddenly, much to the raven-haired warrior's suprise. "Heather...where did you get this horn?" Hiccup asked Heather with a serious tone.

"I..got it from my birth father." she said, slightly bewildered at the suddent change in topic.

 _Her birth father_ , Hiccup thought. "This is my father's chief seal." Hiccup added curtly as he pointed to the sigil on the horn.

"Stoick's seal is carved in my horn? What're you saying?" Heather asked, confused at what Hiccup was trying to imply.

"I don't know." Hiccup said and then stood up from the table, seeing his father standing at the chieftain's seat of the Great Hall. "Let's go." Hiccup stood up, with Heather following suit shortly afterwards and everyone else getting up as the two stood up and walked towards the Chief.

"Hiccup! Good to see you again my son!" Stoick boomed as Hiccup got closer and gulped down some more ale.

"We really need to talk." Hiccup said as he extended Heather's horn towards him.

"Hmm." Stoick thought as he eyed the horn with squinted eyes, then taking it in his hand, studying it for a moment. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It's Heather's." Hiccup said, pointing to Heather slightly behind him with his thumb.

"Hmm. Yes, Heather." Stoick said as he studied the horn closer.

"Dad, that horn has your chief seal carved into it." Hiccup pointed out.

"It does." Stoick answered curtly, as if he was now seeing where the conversation was heading. By now, the rest appeared next to Heather to listen in.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Hiccup asks.

"When a chief has a child Hiccup, that child receives many gifts from all over. When you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened your eyes." Stoick chuckled to himself. "I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars." Stoick added and the gang now chuckled along as well.

"I remember that axe." Hiccup pondered.

"Yeah, you used it as a paperweight." Stoick said grumpily. The gang snickered quietly.

Hiccup stammered a bit before formulating an answer. "About the horn, Dad. Heather told me her father gave it to her. But it has your seal on it." Hiccup pointed out.

"Hmm." Stoick thought.

"Dad, is Heather my sister?" Hiccup asked the big question.

"Hiccup, did you listen to your father? He said that chiefs receive gifts from all over. Meaning that Stoick could have given the horn to another chief." Mikael butted in, now walking next to Hiccup.

"Mikael, you're right. I gave this horn many years ago to a newborn daughter..." Stoick paused and eyed Heather curiously. Green eyes, a bit similar to the late chieftain and his deranged son. "...of Oswald the Agreeable." Stoick dropped the name, and Hiccup's, Astrid's, Dogsbreath's and Camicazi's eyes widened instantly.

"You...you mean she is the daughter of _the_ Oswald the Agreeable, the late chieftain of the Berserker tribe? And thus, Dagur is her brother?" Hiccup asked carefully.

"Yes. It has been a long time since I saw Oswald's wife, but I can see the resemblance." Stoick confirmed.

By now, Heather was shaking. She was related to Dagur? The one she has been after for a long time? She had to sit down at a nearby table to take this all in.

"Heather? All you allright?" Astrid asked as she laid a hand on one of her shoulderpads.

"I..." she stammered.

"Don't worry, you have us now." Hiccup said comfortingly.

Mikael took a deep breath. "And besides, the bond of simple blood is not always the strongest of bonds. It's the camaraderie of your fellow friends." Mikael dropped a bit of wisdom with a hint of sadness in his tone.

He remembered one of the toughest few months of his life...ending the Civil War of Skyrim. Being disowned by his birth parents. Befriending the Harbringer of the Companions who became a stepfather to him, and his unfortunate death by werewolf hunting band of bandits.

However, even when he had a little sad tone to his speech, Heather smiled a little bit but then frowned. "I...I should spend a little time alone. I need to think on this." with that said and done, she stood up and walked slowly out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup was about to go after her, but Mikael put a hand over his chest. "Leave her be. I've been in the same situation." Mikael said. "Sort of." he added after a small pause.

"Your birth father was murdered by your brother, then your adoptive parents and your home were burned to the ground by the same homicidal brother?" Hiccup asked in a very flat tone.

"No. I was disowned by my birth parents, then found a stepfather who got killed by bandits with a certain distate towards the group he was in." Mikael added in an equally flat tone. Everyone looked at him with a certain disbelief and suprise. "What? True story." he added with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry Mikael, I didn't know." Hiccup apologized quickly.

"It's allright. Just to bring a little perspective to what she could be going through. She needs time to herself. But she could use some comforting words from a friend later on. Bottling up feelings is not healthy." Mikael added. He was being a hypocrite...yet again.

"Why don't you do that?" Astrid asked.

"You guys know her better." Mikael said and with a wave, and started to walk away. "I need to meditate. I've estranged myself from the Way." he added as he left.

"What is he talking about?" Astrid asked.

"He has mentioned the Way of the Voice a lot...maybe he thinks he has used his power for personal gain." Hiccup guessed.

"Personal gain? What would that be?" Astrid asked again, slightly baffled.

"I don't know Astrid. I don't know." Hiccup said.

o~-~-~-~-~o

* * *

o~-~-~-~-~o

As Mikael was walking through the forests of Berk where the battle between him and the World-Eater took place, his mind was plagued by the images of Elina, and Heather. Mostly on how deceively similar they looked. Elina had a pale blond hair which she let be free like most of the nords, but both women had _incredibly_ similar facial features, also vibrant, green eyes. Mikael constantly poked Elina for having elven features of a narrow face, but the lacking pointed ears and squinty eyes made him refer her as the "half-elf". Most of the time she took them with a good sense of humour, also a hint of being flattered and flirted to.

Mikael liked the wood elves, for having a carefree attitude and having the most human colour of skin and eyes unlike the superiority complex of the Altmer or the ashen skin and red eyes of the Dunmer.

Mikael sat down in front of the Time-Wound, maybe the tear between his home and this world he was currently trapped in could provide some insight, he thought.

He meditated only for a few minutes before being interrupted.

"Hey." a voice called out from behind him.

Mikael opened his eyes and turned around to look over his shoulder to see Heather standing where he heard the voice.

"Hey. What's up?" Mikael asked.

"Not much, but what is this?" Heather asked as she walked over to where the Time-Wound was, touching the shimmering air, then stepping through it.

"That..." Mikael hesitated, unsure how should be proceed with this. "...is a wound in time and space. A permanent tear in this world, from the battle I did to fight the harbringer of the end of the world." Mikael answered truthfully

"That must've been a valiant deed then." Heather jabbed with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Not really. I only bought some time." Mikael lamented. "But what do you want?" Mikael asked.

"I...I just wanted to talk to you. You said you're a...Dragonborn was it?" Heather asked. Mikael nodded deeply. "You might have some advice for me? I don't know what to think of this." Heather asked.

Mikael took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stood up.

"Like I said...the strongest of bonds are not by blood...but forged by friendship. Your brother may be a deranged lunatic - I'm sorry but I'm being honest here - But the rest of the gang may be your family now." Mikael explained compassionately.

"But he is still my brother." Heather said woefully.

"I know. Let me share something from my past. I think it could provide some insight for your dilemma." Heather nodded slowly to indicate she was listening.

"I was disowned and thus estranged from my birth parents because of...different political views. A little while later I joined an esteemed and famous band of warriors called the Companions. The current Harbringer who is like a leader of the band became a lot like a father to me, acting as a moral compass and to provide advice on my life. Being half mortal, half-dragon is not an easy life, to put it shortly."

Mikael took a woeful sigh, with a small tear dropping from his right eye. "However, he was murdered by a band of bandits who did not like the Companions...for reasons I don't want to disclose now. I was initially absolutely crushed, but a moment later filled with rage. I sought out the bandits, and destroyed their home lair by myself. As for how, I think you saw what I am capable of."

"I'm sorry. But what are you trying to say?" Heather asked.

"You may be a brother of a deranged lunatic...and you _might_ have the same traits..." Mikael said slowly, and then laid a hand on Heather's shoulder. "...but your birthright that does not define who you are. The choices you make have a bigger impact on yourself. I unfortunately, am defined by my dragon blood and soul a lot but as for you, you have a lot more freedom to choose your fate." Mikael continued.

"What do you think I should do?" Heather asked.

"I will not tell you to stay or go. You must make that choice yourself, and live with it all the rest of your days. As I have." Mikael said.

Heather seemed thoughtful for a moment. But then she had a moment of sudden clarity. "But...why did you do it?" she asked suddenly.

Mikael looked dumbfounded for a second. "Do what?" he asked.

"Use your...power." Heather struggled to find the right word.

"I...my dragon blood is very volatile. Sometimes I lose control of myself. It's why I am here to meditate. To calm my inner self and bring balance." Mikael said, and with that sat down in front of the Time-Wound again.

"I see. But thanks. For your advice, and...thanks for saving me." Heather said.

"You're welcome." Mikael said curtly.

With that said and done Heather walked away, leaving Mikael by himself aside from his Skrill lounging nearby. When the raven-haired Viking was a reasonably distance away, the Skrill got up from the ground and walked towards Mikael.

"Do _not_ even think about it, Qolokah." Mikael sternly warned the Skrill without opening his eyes. The Skrill raised a paw in front of his face and grinned.

o~-~-~-~-~o


End file.
